


Stay with me

by daliakoen



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Instability, Past Relationship(s), Sad, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 215,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliakoen/pseuds/daliakoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon Park tiene una vida laboral estable. Él no se queja de aquello. Tiene un buen trabajo y un buen sueldo como enfermero en el Hospital Murkoff en Colorado. Sin embargo, no ha tenido una buena vida amorosa. Todas sus relaciones han terminado en desastre y su rompimiento con Jeremy Blaire, uno de los más importantes cirujanos del hospital, sólo lo hacen sentir peor. Llanto, tristeza, ansiedad y desesperación es todo lo que recuerda de sus relaciones. Él, a partir de ahora, ha decidido no enamorarse de nadie para ya no sentir aquella desolación. Pero ¿Qué pasara cuando al hospital llegue un paciente con problemas de memoria? Y además ¿Qué hará Waylon cuando ese paciente lo confunda con su querida?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No me dejes

**Author's Note:**

> He pensado en este tipo de escenario por un tiempo. Un contexto en donde pueda utilizar un Eddie tan confundido y desorientado.  
> Espero les guste la historia :)

Lo oscura habitación del joven Waylon Park estaba rodeada, en esos instantes, por sonidos de su mini Split y del ruidoso despertador irritante de todas las mañanas. Su flojera y enojo sólo causaron que rompiera el fastidioso aparato en un intento por apagarlo. Al joven no le importaba ya que podría comprar otra. Al menos tendría una excusa para salir al centro de la ciudad y no estar encerrado todo el tiempo. Waylon, con fatiga y con un gruñido lleno de protesta, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para tomarse una ducha.

Él es una persona que no ha tenido fácil varios momentos de su vida. Los principales rasgos de su vida eran los siguientes: desde la Universidad, Waylon Park había identificado su preferencia sexual. Al principio no podía creerlo. Él pensaba que era una fase, sin embargo, al pasar los años, empezó a percatarse de que era todo lo contrario: ya no podía resistir su atracción hacia los chicos.

Como experimento decidió salir con chicas durante su travesía como estudiante. La relación no duraba ni siquiera meses. A pesar de que ellas realmente lo intentaban, él simplemente no podía mantener la relación. Había algo en las interacciones, incluso en las de tipo sexual, en las que Waylon no se sentía a gusto. A partir de ahí empezó a salir con personas de su mismo género y al sentirse cómodo, él se declaró homosexual al terminar sus estudios.

Él estuvo preparado para las críticas que viniesen, sin embargo, tanto sus padres como amigos lo aceptaron con los brazos abiertos. De hecho a veces su padre argumentaba, no para insultar, que no le extrañaba su orientación sexual por la carrera que había escogido, en este caso enfermería.

Waylon no consideraba que las profesiones identificaban esas preferencias en las personas. Es decir, sólo miren el mundo en el que se vive ahora. Hay homosexuales o lesbianas en las profesiones que sean y esas carreras, obviamente, no definieron sus orientaciones.

Cuando el joven tuvo la “charla” con sus padres, ellos, como cualquiera, se preocupaban al principio. Le dijeron los pros y los contras de una vida de ese estilo. De hecho, le mencionaron más desventajas que ventajas. En la lista que recordó estaban las más usadas:

_No podrás tener hijos._

_No podrás casarte por la iglesia e iras al infierno “según” la biblia._

_Habrá gente homofóbica a tu alrededor._

_Una relación de ese tipo tal vez no sea fácil._

Él en esos años les dijo que todo estaría bien; que él entendía esos problemas y que en algún lugar en Colorado debía haber una persona a quien pudiese amar y darle todo y, así, recibir el mismo apoyo y cariño de ese individuo.

Waylon salió de la ducha y se puso su uniforme azul pálido. Se miró en el espejo por unos minutos y al recordar a su viejo yo de la Universidad, se dio cuenta de lo ingenuo que era antes.

Una vez que terminó su carrera, hizo un examen para ingresar al hospital Murkoff. Gracias a su dedicación y por recomendaciones de sus profesores, Waylon pudo entrar al hospital y así iniciar su vida laboral. Por desgracia, en cuanto a relaciones románticas. No tuvo muchos éxitos.

La primera relación que tuvo fue con un enfermero llamado Thomas Wright quien ingreso en su mismo grupo al hospital. Ambos tenían mismos gustos y se llevaban muy bien dentro y fuera del hospital. Sin embargo, cuando a su novio le ofrecieron un puesto con un sueldo más alto en otro Estado, él no lo dudo y le dijo a Waylon que para unas semanas se mudaría de Denver. Aunque Thomas le propusó mantener una relación a distancia, Waylon decidió que eso jamás funcionaria. Para él era muy doloroso verlo irse. Hubo varios momentos en los que Waylon pensaba en confrontar a Thomas, instantes en los que quería ponerlo a escoger entre su vida profesional o él, pero al final aquello era un acto egoísta y él no tenía el corazón para decir esas palabras. Al final, ambos se despidieron y ya no volvieron a comunicarse después de eso.

Waylon no perdió la esperanza y dejo pasar un tiempo. A inicios de su tercer año de servicio, llego de traslado un cirujano militar llamado Piers Waltz, quien había sido solicitado por el hospital Murkoff para que entrenase a los enfermeros recomendados para urgencias. Solamente cuatro enfermeras y cinco compañeros, incluido él, fueron escogidos para el curso.

Al pasar el tiempo, Waylon y sus compañeros empezaban a percatarse de que en cada uno de los ejercicios que hacían y a todos los pacientes que recibían para practicar, Piers siempre estaba mirando sus habilidades y ejerciendo presión sobre sus acciones. Había ocasiones en las que el cirujano gritaba o insultaba sus métodos en las emergencias. Pero Waylon entendió que no era porque quisiese ofenderlos o por que desease demostrarles la cantidad de conocimientos que él poseía. Lo hacía porque estaba entrenándolos, preparándolos para los retos en el hospital.

Al pasar los meses, parte de los enfermeros se fueron. Las cuatro chicas ya no aguantaron las presiones de las clases, por lo que pidieron dejar el grupo. Ellas argumentaban que estaban cansadas del trato por parte del hombre. Finalmente, sólo quedaron tres hombres: Waylon, Andrew y Finn.

Todos los ejercicios y prácticas reales iban bien. Los tres lograban pasar los ejercicios. Sin embargo todo cambio cuando llegaron a la prueba final. En ese examen, Piers los llevo al patio interior del hospital. Waylon recordó que varias personas estaban ahí para observarlos. El jefe del hospital, cirujanos, enfermeras, enfermeros y civiles que estaban transitando por el hospital. Toda esa pequeña multitud mirando desde lejos

El cirujano colocó tres maniquíes de primeros auxilios. Cada muñeco tenía un problema de salud.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno, empezó a perderse en los sucesos de aquel día.

***

 _“Muy bien. Escuchen. Esta será su última prueba. Antes de comenzar, quiero que sepan que me siento muy orgulloso de los tres. Han llegado muy lejos y pase lo que pase en este ejercicio, quiero que no se rindan. Son muy buenos en lo que hacen y me alegro mucho de haber conocido a enfermeros tan dedicados como ustedes.”_ Declaraba Piers con una sonrisa mientras caminaba alrededor de la pequeña fuente de piedra.

 _“Por favor seleccionen un maniquí.”_ Los enfermeros escogieron al azar. Andrew escogió al que estaba de lado izquierdo y Finn al del lado derecho. Waylon se quedó al final con el que estaba en el medio de sus compañeros. Antes de empezar, el cirujano colocó a un lado de cada uno de los enfermeros un botiquín de primeros auxilios y otros instrumentos médicos.

“ _Perfecto. Ahora les diré el problema de su paciente: Finn tu paciente se accidentó mientras conducía una motocicleta, él no llevo casco de protección. Esto provocó que parte de su cráneo se abriera. Andrew tu paciente sufrió una negligencia médica y como_ _resultado su brazo derecho se engangrenó **.** Finalmente Waylon, tu maniquí está sufriendo de un ataque al corazón. Ahora los tres hagan lo que este en sus manos para salvar a sus pacientes.”_ Piers asintió con la cabeza dando la señal para que comenzaran con los procedimientos médicos a sus maniquís.

Al principio todo iba bien. Piers los vigilaba como un halcón y cuestionaba sus métodos. Siempre preguntaba los porqués de su forma de abordar la emergencia y hacia que la problemática de los maniquís empeorase.

Duraron con la prueba media hora. Hasta que Andrew fue el primero en perder.

 _“¡La posición de la sutura está mal hecha! ¡Esto provocara que el paciente se desangre con más rapidez! ¡¿Andrew qué debes hacer ahora?!”_ Gritaba Piers mientras el enfermero miraba en su botiquín. Andrew se veía desesperado y miraba en todos lados.

 _“¡Andrew tu paciente está muriendo!”_ En esos instantes, el enfermero reaccionó y tomo más vendajes con el fin de que el sangrado ficticio se detuviese. Sus manos seguían temblando. Él no sabía qué más proceder. Estaba en pánico.

 _“Murio… Andrew… no fuiste lo suficientemente rápido.”_ Waylon y Finn dieron una rápida mirada y vieron como su compañero se levantó del suelo con un rostro lleno de frustración. Al final, Piers colocó una mano en su hombro.

 _“Lo hiciste bien colega… diste lo mejor hasta el final.”_ Andrew le devolvió la misma sonrisa al cirujano y se retiró del espacio dirigiéndose con el demás médicos, quienes seguían viendo a los que quedaban.

 _“Waylon ¿Cómo va tu procedimiento?”_ dijo mientras se hincaba junto al joven.

 _“El paciente no tiene respiraciones ni pulso. Así que procedí a la reanimación cardiopulmonar.”_ Dijo Waylon mientras realizaba presiones constantes en el pecho del maniquí.

 _“Ya que tu paciente parece estar mejor. Quiero que trates de salvar el maniquí de Andrew. Como debiste haber escuchado, la sutura está mal hecha. Ya no hay otra opción que amputar el brazo del paciente ¿Que debes hacer ahora?”_ Waylon miro al cirujano por un momento sin dejar de darle reanimación a su maniquí, bajo la mirada y cerró los ojos tratando de ver una forma de salvar al paciente.  

 _“Debemos… ¡Debemos anestesiar el brazo del paciente! Y amarrar su antebrazo o en otro lugar más elevado, dependiendo que tan avanzado es el daño con el fin de ejercer presión. Si el paciente está despierto, debemos darle un trapo o algo duro para morder. Aunque usase la anestesia, su cuerpo aún sentirá el dolor de la_ separación. Entonces... procedemos a cortar la parte dañada.” dijo sin perder contacto visual con Piers.

 _“Pero el paciente no está en el hospital. Él tal vez está en una casa o posiblemente en un centro comercial… ¿Qué piensas usar para amputar su brazo?”_ Waylon guardo silencio y después hablo para mirar a Piers de forma temeraria.

 _“Si está en una casa puedo usar cuchillos con buen filo o, si tengo suerte, la vivienda tal vez cuente con un machete guardado. En el caso del centro comercial puedo usar cualquier cosa. Hay lugares que cuentan con ese material.”_ Piers se le quedo mirando por un tiempo, iba a decirle algo, pero Finn empezaba a gruñir de frustración. Al parecer, a la cabeza de su maniquí no paraba de escurrirle sangre. Piers se acercó, suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Ya sólo quedaba Waylon.

 _“Bien Waylon… tu situación es desesperada ahora… tienes tres pacientes en estado de emergencia. Pero hay uno al que no puedes salvar, ya que si tratas de hacerlo, los otros dos morirán también.”_ Piers se puso frente a Waylon y se cruzó de brazos. _“¿A cuál piensas sacrificar?”_

 _“Doctor…yo… no puedo hacer eso… va contra mi…”_ Piers lo interrumpió sin dejarlo terminar su excusa.

 _“¡El tiempo se agota Waylon! ¡Respóndeme!”_ Waylon estaba desesperado y no respondió a la pregunta del cirujano. Procedió a darles el mayor trato para salvar a los tres maniquís al mismo tiempo. Él no quería sacrificar a ninguno de los pacientes. Pero no había manera. Él estaba solo y no podía dejar de darle RCP a su maniquí, si lo dejaba, su paciente moriría. Sólo por momentos lo dejaba y trataba de salvar a los otros maniquís.

Tanto Andrew como Finn observaban como Waylon estaba cerca de la ruptura. Lo veían quebrándose emocionalmente sin poder hacer nada.

Al final Waylon miro a los tres cuerpos y luego observó sus manos, ahora temblorosas. Su mente estaba en blanco y ya no sabía qué hacer. Miro a Piers de nuevo y, después, dejo de dar auxilio a los maniquís. Ya no podía mirar al cirujano. Sólo mantenía la mirada en el suelo.

Piers se hinco y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Waylon. Acto que causó que el joven lo mirase directo a los ojos. Lo que vio fue una amable sonrisa.

 _“Está bien, Waylon… aunque era imposible, trataste de salvar a los tres. Eso es una actitud admirable en nuestro campo.”_ Waylon desvió la mirada, pero el hombre seguía hablando. _“Te diste cuenta del paciente al que debías sacrificar ¿Cierto?”_

Waylon se levantó sin dejar de mirar al suelo y asintió.

 _“Tu paciente necesitaba un constante uso del RCP y tú eras el único enfermero. El problema era que si salvabas la vida de él, los otros dos morirían. Uno tenía una hemorragia interna en el cerebro y el otro moriría de sangrado… Nosotros… burlamos a la muerte y, como dioses, dependiendo de nuestro deseo y esfuerzo podemos salvar o dejar morir al paciente… debes pensar que soy muy cruel al pedirte que decidieras la vida de tus pacientes… pero en un futuro, en tu vida profesional, tu veras estas extremas situaciones… es muy duro lo sé, pero a veces no tenemos otra opción.”_ Waylon lo miro y asintió.

 _“Vamos descansa.”_ Le dio al enfermero un pequeño golpe en el hombro y se retiró del patio.

Después de esa prueba los tres fueron a un bar para ahogar la pena del fracaso.

Al día siguiente Piers decidió aceptar a los tres enfermeros para entrenarlos en todo lo que sabía sobre las medidas de emergencia. Aunque los tres argumentaron que fallaron la prueba, el cirujano admitió que la prueba era imposible de pasar. Que el verdadero objetivo era ver que tanto durarían y como manejaban la presión de la situación.

Los tres estaban felices al saber que serían enseñados por semejante profesional. Además, a partir de ahí, Piers empezó a cercarse a Waylon de manera frecuente. Al principio era para felicitarlo por el buen manejo de la situación en la prueba. En otras ocasiones, después de enseñarle nuevas medidas para emergencias específicas, le pedía a Waylon si le gustaría ir a un bar o, si no le gustaba el ambiente, ir a un cine. Al final una cosa llevo a la otra, dando como resultado el inicio de una relación amorosa.

Todo parecía bien. Era como un sueño y él gozaba cada minuto de ello. Tenían mucha química en cualquier cosa. Waylon pensó que él era el indicado. Que sería él con quien tendría algo duradero. Por desgracia, después de un año de relación, todo cambio.

Piers empezó a mostrar un comportamiento descuidado. Comenzaba a enojarse por pequeñeces y siempre estaba de mal humor después de hablar con su madre por teléfono.

Un día, el cirujano hablo con Waylon y a partir de esa conversación, todo acabo.

 _“¿Qué quieres decir con **que se terminó**?”_ le dijo Waylon parado en frente de él con los brazos cruzados.

Piers, quien estaba sentado en el sillón del departamento tenía la mirada hacia el suelo mientras sujetaba sus manos.

 _“Way… entiéndeme… yo… es mejor que ya no continuemos.”_ decía sin mirar a Waylon a los ojos.

 _“¡Bueno, tal vez si me lo explicas podría entenderlo!”_ todo el autocontrol que el enfermero tenia se había ido. Sólo tenía rabia y miedo.

 _“Yo… he hablado con mi madre y… bueno, ella tiene razón… yo quiero niños Waylon.”_ El enfermero no pudo evitar escuchar en su cabeza la advertencia de sus padres: _Tú_ _no podrás tener hijos._ Vaya maldita ironía.

 _“Piers… t-tu sabes que yo no p-puedo darte eso… este tipo de relación… tu sabes que es difícil.”_ Dijo mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

 _“Ojala pudieras dármelos…”_ dijo el cirujano desviando la mirada. Waylon ya no lo soporto más. Nunca se sintió tan denigrado en toda su vida. Aunque Piers lo superaba por unos años de edad, nunca pensó que se había enamorado de un sujeto tan inmaduro. Todas las noches que le dio consuelo; todas las noches de pasión que compartieron ¿No significaron nada? Él pensó que lo que tenían era fuerte. Al parecer, él se equivocó.

 _“Tienes tres malditas horas para largarte de mi departamento ¿Quieres terminarlo? Bien. Lárgate y vive bajo la mentira y orden de otra persona.”_ Waylon dijo con el mayor veneno posible en cada palabra.

_“Waylon… no seas así, escúchame yo…”_

_“Yo ya te escuche lo suficiente Piers. Lárgate de mi hogar ¡No quiero volver a ver tu maldita cara!”_ Waylon se fue y azotó la puerta. Se dirigió a uno de los parques locales y espero a que el tiempo pasase. Fueron las tres horas más largas de su vida.

Al volver vio que, en efecto, las pertenencias de Piers no estaban. Abrió los cajones y el armario, notando que la ropa del cirujano ya no estaba. Ya no había uniformes, ya no había fotos y objetos que ambos compartieron.

Waylon entre risas se sentó en la puerta de la salida de su departamento. _“¿Mi hogar era tan pequeño?”_ las risas empezaron a volverse llanto y sus lágrimas empezaron a caer. Se aferró a la puerta y empezó a llorar de coraje y de tristeza.

 _“Piers… n-no te v-vayas… quédate conmigo…”_ dijo entre sollozos mientras juntaba sus rodillas y depositaba su cabeza para llorar.

Luego de ese día, Waylon siguió con el trabajo y no volvió a ver a Piers en el hospital. Al parecer pidió un traslado al hospital de su ciudad natal y se mudó ahí. Meses después se enteró de que se casaba con una mujer que según, los chismes de las enfermeras, era una amiga de su infancia.

_Pobre imbécil… viviendo como los demás le dicen… a ver cuánto soportas esa farsa._

Waylon se repetía esos pensamientos, pero nunca le hacían sentir mejor en lo absoluto. Él estuvo con él un año. Compartió y aprendió de todo con él. Y a esa mujer, le tomo sólo dos meses para llevarlo al altar. Esta realización deprimió al enfermero en gran medida y nada hacía que él se sintiese mejor, a pesar de los arduos intentos de Finn y Andrew.

Días después de esa boda, Waylon estaba ahogando sus penas en el alcohol en un bar en el centro de la ciudad. Ese día, Jeremy Blaire, un neurocirujano del mismo hospital en el que Waylon trabaja, se acerco a la barra.

 _“Deme un Martini por favor.”_ al principio Blaire no entablaba una conversación con Waylon. Dio unos cuantos tragos a su bebida y después hablo.

 _“Lamento lo que te hizo el patán de Waltz.”_ Todos en el hospital sabían de la relación entre Waylon y el cirujano. Y para todos fue sorpresa la decisión de su repentino matrimonio. La mayoría del personal médico le daba miradas de lastima y animo a Waylon. Jeremy no se consideraba buena persona e incluso, para él, el acto de Piers fue de cobardía pura.

 _“Debo seguir adelante ¿No?”_ el enfermero dio un enorme trago a su bebida. _“Dame otra.”_ le dijo a la chica que atendía la barra.

 _“Ya has tomado demasiado cariño. Puedo darte agua si quieres.”_ Waylon al final asintió con resignación. Bebió el agua y le pago a la chica. Trato de levantarse e irse pero se calló al suelo. Jeremy inmediatamente trato de ponerlo de pie y vio como empezaban a caer varias lágrimas de su rostro blanco. La mirada del chico era completamente vacía.

 _“Vamos Park… ese imbécil no te merecía… eres mejor que él.”_ Jeremy lo tomo de un brazo y lo sujeto. Con varios tropezones, ambos lograron llegar al carro de Waylon. Jeremy decidió conducir y con varios balbuceos el enfermero logro decirle su dirección.

_“¿Qué número de vivienda es Waylon?”_

_“Es… es…tres…trescientos cuatro.”_ Jeremy asintió y lo llevo hasta su departamento aun sujetándolo por el brazo. Acostó a Waylon en la cama una vez que llegaron a la habitación del chico. Se quedó con él por unos momentos y después decidió irse, sin embargo el lamento de Waylon lo detuvo.

 _“Él dijo que me amaba… él dijo que me amaba.”_ Fue todo lo que decía entre llantos. Jeremy suspiro y se sentó en la cama a su lado. Empezó a acariciarle su rubio cabello y con la otra mano empezó a secar las lágrimas ya claramente marcadas en todo su rostro.

 _“Jeremy… me duele… hazme olvidar… por favor.”_ Waylon empezó a colorar su mano en la entrepierna de Jeremy. El neurocirujano consideraba la oferta. A él no le importaba tener un poco de diversión. Pero ver al chico tan vulnerable, una parte de él no se sentía cómodo con eso.

 _“No estás en tus cinco sentidos Park… olvídalo, me voy a casa. Descansa.”_ Jeremy dejo a Waylon en la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de la salida de la vivienda. Pero antes de salir, saco un cigarrillo y empezó a fumar por unos minutos.

 _“Jer, por favor…”_ antes de que Jeremy empezara a protestar y a insultar al joven. Él se paralizo al ver a Waylon sin ropa en la puerta de su habitación. Waylon, tambaleándose un poco puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de Jeremy y con la otra mano empezó a tocar el miembro del hombre.

 _“Sólo por esta noche… sin compromisos Jeremy… ¿Si?”_ Las manos del cirujano empezaron a temblar y sin más resistencia sujeto el cuerpo de Waylon con fuerza y lo acerco al suyo para darle un hambriento beso que causó que Waylon gimiese de placer.

Al llegar a la cama, Jeremy comenzó a desvestirse y veía como Waylon no dejaba de observar cada movimiento de ello.

Jeremy, ahora encima de Waylon, empezaba a darle largos besos, para después realizar pequeños chupetones en el cuello del joven. De esta manera empezó a hacer un camino de besos por el cuerpo de Waylon hasta llegar a sus pezones.

Al final con la ayuda del lubricante, Waylon abrió sus piernas y Jeremy poco a poco, después de haber estirado la entrada del chico, se hizo camino en el cuerpo del rubio. Waylon movió sus piernas de tal modo que le dejaran abrazar las caderas de Jeremy y permitiesen la penetración en su cuerpo. Los movimientos por parte de Jeremy eran lentos y empezaron a ser más rápidos cuando Waylon comenzó a moverse con el ritmo de los empujes.

No había palabras de amor, no había promesas que hacer. Sólo estaba la necesidad por llenar un vacío. Remplazar el dolor por placer. Detener, aunque sea por unas horas, las punzadas que apretaban y destruían su corazón.

***

De vuelta a su presente Waylon estaba mirando la televisión mientras comía su desayuno. A pesar de haber sido ya dos años después de lo de Piers. Él lo seguía recordando con cariño. Él no lo merecía pero al final, el cirujano, lo hizo muy feliz todo ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Después de su intento desesperado por escapar de su sufrimiento al acostarse con Jeremy, descubrió su gran error. A pesar de que quedo en claro que esa ocasión era para “una sola noche” Jeremy no lo tomo así. Waylon lo explicaba pero el neurocirujano trataba de persuadirlo de que saliesen. Al final el enfermero acepto. Para impresión de Waylon, las citas eran divertidas de hecho. A pesar de que Jeremy tenía una actitud de cretino la mayoría de las veces, era bastante cómico. Cuando veía a Waylon deprimido él hacia lo posible para animarlo y la mayoría de las veces funcionaba.

Al final Waylon decidió tratar una relación con él. Todos en el hospital estaban impresionados y preocupados al mismo tiempo. De todas las personas que Waylon escogería para salir, Jeremy era una de las últimas opciones. Durante los primeros días, varios cirujanos, doctores y enfermeros se acercaban a Waylon haciendo las mismas preguntas o declaraciones.

_Way ¿En serio sales con él?_

_Amigo me preocupas… yo no creo que Jeremy sea bueno para ti._

_Él tipo es horrible. Sus relaciones no duran._

_Waylon ¿Qué le vez a un tipo como él?_

_¿Tiene corazón al menos?_

Al final a todos les respondía lo mismo. Con una sonrisa en su rostro:

_Esa forma de actuar por parte de él… es como un escudo… cuando estamos juntos, él muestra un lado muy amable y amoroso conmigo… Jeremy… es sólo incomprendido… sólo un rebelde._

Era cierto que Jeremy tenía fama en el hospital. No era muy amable con sus compañeros de trabajo, a excepción de Richard Trager a quien consideraba uno de sus más importantes amigos. Hubo una ocasión en la que invitó a Waylon a uno de sus juegos de golf. A pesar de sus intentos por evadir la salida, argumentando que no sabía jugar, Jeremy insistió en llevarlo y enseñarle. Además el neurocirujano aprovechó esa ignorancia por parte de su novio para ponerse cariñoso cuando le enseñaba a lanzar las pequeñas pelotas de golf. Hubo momentos en los que Trager les gritaba _que se consiguieran una habitación._

Pero, si todo parecía bien ¿Por qué la relación no duro? Por una simple sencilla razón. Había varias ocasiones en las que Jeremy era demasiado bipolar y, también, era demasiado posesivo.

Pasaban el tiempo juntos y él no maduraba. Llego un momento en el que sus relaciones sexuales no eran un acto de amor. Era más bien una actividad más para darse placer el uno al otro.

Waylon no deseaba este tipo de relación. Él quería un amor duradero. Pero ya estaba cansado de ser el herido, estaba harto de que en cada momento, cuando sentía una pisca de felicidad y salvación, la vida se lo arrebata y lo dejaba hundido en su miseria.

Al principio, Jeremy se negó a la separación, incluso, le rogaba a Waylon por otra oportunidad. Pero el enfermero estaba cansado. Le confesó que se hartó de su comportamiento y además, en ocasiones anteriores, él le había dado varias oportunidades, pero simplemente su cambio de actitud no aparecía. Waylon le confesó que ya estaba exhausto de no tener una relación sana y, también, le dijo que ya no buscaría tener una relación amorosa con nadie.

Ahora en su presente, él se concentraría en su vida profesional y estudiaría para entrar al cuerpo de paramédicos por medio de un examen que se aplicara en cuatro meses. Sueño que no realizaba por las enseñanzas de Piers, era un deseo que él tenía desde antes de conocerlo y que sólo el médico cirujano le ayudo a lograr aunque sea un poco.

De regreso a su realidad, recordó que este día laboral sería un infierno en tierra. Le toco la sala de emergencias durante sus diez horas de jornada y para colmo estaría con Jeremy en la misma sección. Toda esta situación causó que suspirara de cansancio y frustración mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

Después de unos meses de su rompimiento y en adelante, Jeremy no dejaba de ser muy grosero con él. Lo molestaba cuando tenía la oportunidad o criticaba su estatus como enfermero, diciendo que debe concentrarse en limpiar y cuidar pacientes en lugar de hacerse “el héroe” y tratar de salvarlos. Waylon sabía que sólo lo decía para herirlo, pero, él no se veía afectado por eso. Sabía quién era, sabia sus metas y no permitiría que nadie se interpusiese en sus planes.

Al terminar de peinarse y colocarse un poco de colonia. Recogió su maleta y se dirigió a su Jeep.

Manejo por varios minutos hasta su trabajo. Una de las características del hospital, además de parecer una mini ciudad, era que estaba alejado de la civilización. Uno tenía que adentrase a un camino pavimentado con alrededores de vegetación para llegar. Eso sí, Waylon en sus descansos nocturnos, aprovechaba para subir a la azotea y mirar las hermosas luces de la ciudad en Denver. Era una vista preciosa que antes él y Thomas solían observar.

Estacionó su auto en el estacionamiento del personal y se dirigió a los casilleros. Él hubiera preferido la sala de partos, limpieza o cuidados generales a los pacientes, pero al final él no podía negarse a los horarios de los jefes. Sólo rezaba porque Jeremy no se convirtiera en un fastidio las próximas diez horas.

Eso era imposible y él lo sabía.

***

Durante las primeras horas de la mañana, los casos de urgencia eran dolencias comunes y no significaban un peligro para los pacientes. Había fracturas de piernas y brazos, infecciones en el estómago que requerían que la persona fuese internada. También contó una que otra quemadura por un accidente casero. El único paciente de gravedad, en general, era un policía que había recibido un disparo en el pecho. Lograron retirar la bala pero el paciente seguía delicado.

Ya era casi las cuatro de la tarde y por fortuna Jeremy no había hecho ningún intento por acercársele. Waylon estaba aliviado ante lo anterior. Pero su calma se vio interrumpida cuando llegaron dos ambulancias. A partir de ahí, Waylon, Andrew, Finn, Jeremy y Trager se acercaron para recibir a los pacientes.

El primer enfermo en bajar era un hombre alto y muscular. Parecía ya mayor a pesar de su buen físico. Su cabello era negro y peinado hacia atrás. Waylon noto que parte de su cabeza parecía estar afeitada. Él hombre, quien aún estaba inconsciente, iba vestido de forma muy formal. Usaba incluso un moño azul oscuro. Waylon no paraba de admirar los bellos rasgos de su rostro. Él era apuesto, de eso no había duda. Su asombro por el paciente se interrumpió cuando Kate, una de las paramédicas, empezó a leer el estado del hombre.

“De acuerdo con su licencia de conducir, su nombre es Edward Gluskin, 40 años de edad, tipo de sangre AB positivo, de acuerdo con testigos fue asaltado por un joven en su vivienda. En autodefensa él lo apuñalo tres veces. Empezó a perder la orientación y se desmayó… el joven que recibió las heridas está en la otra ambulancia.” Trager les dio la señal al trio de enfermeros para que llevasen a Gluskin a una de las camillas y le diesen los chequeos básicos de emergencia. Mientras tanto Jeremy y Trager se encargarían del otro herido.

Al abrir la puerta de la ambulancia, los paramédicos iban bajando a un joven quien al parecer estaba entre sus veintes, su cabeza estaba afeitada; usaba un par de jeans y una playera color blanca ya ahora roja por la pérdida de sangre de su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba muy pálido y perdía la conciencia por momentos.

“Lo siento doctores, pero no encontramos ninguna identificación de este chico. Sólo podemos decirle que ya ha perdido demasiada sangre.” Dijo la paramédica a Trager.

“No se preocupe colega, enseguida analizaremos su tipo de sangre” Trager y Jeremy empujaron la camilla y la llevaron a una sala apartada. Mientras revisaban las heridas del joven, Waylon apareció para dar el estado de Gluskin.

“Doctores, ya le dimos los chequeos al paciente. Logramos estabilizarlo. No tiene ninguna herida física y lo más probable es que vuelva en si en poco tiempo… por cierto, cuando realice las revisiones en su cabeza, note cierta irregularidad que me gustaría que ustedes revisaran. Es probable que él paciente pueda padecer de…” Waylon fue interrumpido de forma grosera por Jeremy.

“¿Quiénes son los cirujanos aquí Park? Así es, somos nosotros. Así que no trates de lucirte. Tu eres sólo un enfermero, dedícate a lo que eres por favor… se profesional.” Jeremy no miraba a Waylon, se concentraba en analizar los resultados de sangre del joven para poder ordenar las bolsas con el líquido.

Trager sólo lo observó, suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Él estaba cansado de ver las constantes peleas infantiles y sin sentido de Jeremy. Al cirujano le sorprendió que Waylon no lo insultase en esos momentos. A diferencia de su amigo, Waylon era el más maduro de los dos.

“Discúlpeme, doctor Blaire. No volverá a pasar.” Dijo secamente. Mientras observaba como Jeremy trabajaba en el paciente.

“Aun así Waylon, me gustaría que estuviese cuidando de Gluskin. Tal vez el hombre despierte y se altere por lo sucedido. Además, Finn y Andrew están ocupados.” Dijo Trager mientras señalaba como sus compañeros estaban atendiendo otra camilla que acababa de llegar.

“¡De inmediato doctor!” Dijo Waylon para después salir de la habitación.

Tanto Richard como Jeremy estaban callados. Una vez que encontraron el tipo de sangre del chico procedieron a realizar una transfusión mientras Trager realizaba suturas en las heridas. Al final Richard rompió el silencio.

“Jer, somos amigos ¿Verdad?” decía el cirujano sin perder la vista en las suturas que realizaba.

“Sí… ¿A qué viene eso tan de repente?” decía Jeremy mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

“Quiero que como amigo, aceptes este concejo de mi parte: DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN COMPLETO CRETINO EN MI CAMPO DE TRABAJO. Colega… es desesperante ver que juegues ese rol del novio herido. Los dos sabemos que ese rol le queda más a Waylon que a ti. También sabemos que el que jodió todo fuiste tú… ¿Qué esperas conseguir de toda esa actitud? ¿Crees que él va volver? ¿No hay una parte de ti que se sienta culpable?” dijo Richard mientras le daba las ultimas suturas a las heridas.

Claro que Jeremy sabía que lo había arruinado todo. Pero cada vez que veía a Waylon no podía evitar enojarse. Envidiaba como Waylon seguía adelante, odiaba ver como el enfermero estaba superando los obstáculos, mientras que él seguía usando esta mascara de frialdad para sobrevivir emocionalmente al día. Él no podía renunciar a ese escudo y le hubiese gustado que Waylon entendiese eso. Pero no podía culparlo, nadie puede soportar un temperamento de mierda como el suyo.

“Tratare de comportarme, es todo lo que te puedo prometer.” Dijo Jeremy al final en un suspiro.

“Eso espero… porque si vuelvo a ver esos comentarios tuyos de nuevo, te juró que te cortare un dedo de cada mano… Waylon es muy bueno en urgencias. Hace años, en sus primeras prácticas, yo note ese talento y lo recomendé a Piers para que le enseñara. Cómo vez dio resultado, en unos meses Park me dijo que haría su examen para entrar con los paramédicos.”

Jeremy sólo sonrió un poco con aquello. Él estaba feliz por el avance de Waylon, pero no podía evitar sentirse abatido al ver como su ex lo dejaba atrás. Él no tenía esa fuerza con la que el enfermero contaba. No dejaba de maldecirse por todo aquello.

Los dos cirujanos permanecieron en silencio y después de unos momentos. El chico empezó a recobrar el conocimiento. Los sonidos de voz eran solo quejidos de dolor por un rato. Hasta que finalmente hablo.

“¿D-Dónde estoy?” dijo algo desorientado mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

“Primero lo primero. ¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?” dijo Trager de la forma más amable posible.

“S-Soy D-Dennis ¿Qué sucedió?” dijo el muchacho mientras seguía observando en varias direcciones.

“Estas en el hospital Murkoff colega… recibiste tres apuñaladas.” Ante aquella declaración, el rostro del muchacho entro en pánico y trato de levantarse y salir de la cama. Por fortuna fue detenido por ambos doctores.

“¡El hombre! ¡El hombre q-que me hirió! ¡¿Cómo esta él!?” gritaba mientras miraba a Jeremy.

“Oh… no te preocupes, él estará bien… Dime… ¿No eres un poco joven para andar asaltando gente mayor?” dijo Jeremy lanzando una mirada de odio al muchacho.

“¡Él es mi padre! ¡Yo soy su hijo!” declaró claramente ofendido. “Él ha tenido problemas de memoria… pero eran pequeñeces… olvidaba los días o los pedidos de los vestidos… pero… ahora empeoró… cuando llegue de las compras… él no me reconoció… creyó que trataba de asaltarlo y… y… m-me apuñalo.” Las últimas palabras estaban llenas de tristeza. El joven se tapó la cara para que no lo observasen desahogar su dolor.

Tanto Trager como Jeremy se miraron y no había duda que debía darle una revisión a Gluskin para saber su padecimiento.

***

Waylon se encontraba revisando el monitor de vida de su paciente. Se aseguraba de que todas las conexiones y protocolos fueran hechos.

Como él había predicho, Gluskin empezó a despertar. Al abrir los ojos Waylon empezó a explicarle lo sucedido.

“Hola señor Gluskin. Soy Waylon. Usted tuvo un accidente en su vivienda, pero no se preocupe está en buenas manos.” Decía Waylon de la forma más cariñosa posible mientras revisaba los ojos azules del hombre por medio de una pequeña luz. Al parecer la visibilidad estaba bien. Después procedió a tomar la presión usando un medidor tradicional y no el electrónico el cual, desde su perspectiva, no daba las numeraciones precisas. Una vez que tuvo la presión de su paciente, realizo sus anotaciones. Casi terminaba sus apuntes, pero el hombre lo interrumpió.

“¿Por qué me dejaste solo?” Waylon lo miro y parpadeo por varios momentos. ¿A qué se refería?

“¿D-Disculpe?” dijo el enfermero obviamente confundido.

“Cariño… ¿Por qué no volviste a casa?” Waylon no entendía que pasaba. Pero al parecer este hombre padecía algo más, algo bastante alejado de una lesión física.

“Señor Gluskin… ¿Usted sabe en dónde está?” Eddie lo miro confundido y después dio varias miradas al lugar.

“Yo… yo estaba en casa… te estaba esperando cariño… no volvías y me asuste… luego llego un hombre que trato de lastimarme… defendí nuestro hogar… y después todo se volvió oscuro.” decía sin perder contacto visual con el rubio.

Waylon, en efecto, entendía que el paciente tenía algo más. Debía llamar a Jeremy y a Richard ahora.

“Vendré en un momento ¿Está bien? Traeré la ayuda que necesita.” Pero antes de que pudiera irse, Eddie lo sujeto con fuerza.

“¡No por favor! ¡Cariño! ¡No me dejes! ¡No lo soportaría de nuevo!” Esta vez Eddie lo acercó y se aferró al cuerpo de Waylon. En ese momento Jeremy y Trager llegaron mirando la escena con rostros obviamente de confusión. Waylon no paraba de darle al paciente pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda que parecían de cierta forma calmarlo.

En su mente Waylon repetía la misma maldición.

_Demonios._


	2. Esposa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la tardanza T-T  
> Espero les guste el capítulo.

Con varios intentos entre pláticas tranquilizadoras y un poco de fuerza física, el equipo médico logro que Edward Gluskin soltase el fuerte agarre en Waylon. El mayor no se rendía a pesar de este momento de liberación. Incluso, cuando el rubio se alejaba de la camilla, él empezó a levantarse para seguirlo. La fuerza de los enfermeros no fue suficiente. Gluskin era fuerte como un toro y resultó imposible mantenerlo calmado. Por fortuna, Trager le inyectó un calmante. Ya los gritos y violencia por parte del enfermo empezaron a ser débiles y calmados. En unos minutos, él ya se rendía al mundo del sueño.

Waylon les informó a los cirujanos sobre la confusión del paciente. Que estaba la posibilidad de que lo viera como algún familiar. Más específicamente hablando, con una pareja o novia.

Jeremy les ordenó a los enfermeros que atendieran la sala de emergencia con los demás cirujanos. Ellos dedicarían un tiempo buscando respuestas para el diagnóstico del mayor. Ambos se dirigieron al archivo médico y, con sus respectivas notas, empezaron a formar varias teorías.

La primera idea era Alzheimer, en etapa temprana tal vez. Esta enfermedad era posible. La edad del paciente cubría los requisitos y los síntomas eran los comunes.

La teoría número dos consistía en demencia senil. Los síntomas eran los mismos que Edward muestra, sin embargo, el hombre no era demasiado viejo como para entrar en este padecimiento.

Finalmente el ultimo diagnostico podría ser delirio. Del tipo hiperactivo debido a los ataques agitados cuando despertó en el hospital y con las acciones hacia su propio hijo. La pérdida de memoria, confusión, el nerviosismo y los cambios de ánimo eran los síntomas más usuales de esa enfermedad.

Trager, en sus notas empezó a recordar el comentario de Waylon sobre la  irregularidad en la cabeza del paciente. En una de sus hipótesis, él suponía que Gluskin pudo haber recibido un fuerte golpe. Dicha herida le causaría un trauma.

Era de vital importancia aclarar las cosas con Dennis y preguntarle sobre algún accidente que su padre hubiese tenido. Si lo anterior ocurrió, entonces la teoría tres sería lo más cercano a su padecimiento.

***

Al llegar a la cama del joven, se percataron de su nerviosismo. Sus manos temblaban y la pequeña negrura debajo de sus parpados eran más notables, claro eso era resultado de la gran pérdida de sangre.

Por el bien del padre y del hijo, necesitaban arreglar las cosas para que el asunto de la herida no llegase más lejos, en otras palabras, trataban de evitar que la policía interviniera. Sin embargo, debían consultar algunos datos con Dennis para llegar a una mayor claridad del asunto.

El chico, aún acostado en la cama, se levantó un poco para sentarse y mirar a los médicos.

“¡Mi papá! ¡¿Está bien?!” Trager se sentó en una silla cercana a los monitores de vida y la colocó de forma que pudiese mantener contacto visual con el joven.

“Descuida, él está bien. Se alteró un poco, pero logramos calmarlo, ahora está durmiendo.” Dennis saco un enorme suspiro de alivio y paso su mano para frotar todo su rostro.

“De hecho… ¿Cómo te sientes?... si estas mejor nos gustaría hacerte unas preguntas.” Decía Jeremy con los brazos cruzados mientras se acercaba a la camilla.

El joven asintió y se sentó de forma más recta.

“Tu dijiste que tu padre sufría problemas de memoria ¿Podrías hablarnos de ello y decirnos hace cuanto que los padece?” ambos cirujanos dirigieron su mirada hacia el chico. Querían concentrarse en cada palabra que les dijese.

“Bien… empezó hace tres semanas… verán, mi padre tiene una pequeña boutique, vende y diseña vestidos y trajes, mayormente de noche y para las bodas… pero, desde hace tres semanas él ya no entregaba los encargos a tiempo, incluso, olvidaba cual era el diseño siguiente mientras estaba cociendo un vestido. Hubo una vez que confundió el día con la noche.” Dennis negó con la cabeza. “Era medianoche y empezó a cocinar diciendo que era el desayuno. También tuvo problemas al realizar sus bocetos, los diseños de las mujeres y los vestidos parecían garabatos, no eran ya sus estilos de dibujo… cuando ocurrió ese último problema, él empezó a asustarse… le prometí que lo llevaría hoy al hospital… y bien, ya saben el resto.” Dennis desvió un poco la mirada.

Con esta confesión, ambos doctores llegaron a la conclusión de que tal vez el padecimiento podría ser delirio provocado por un problema mental, probablemente una fractura.

“Chico… sabes si tu padre sufrió algún accidente… aquí para ser precisos.” Trager empezó a señalar con un dedo su cabeza.

Dennis se quedó pensativo por un momento.

“Bueno… creo que… ¡Esperen! ¡Sí!” el chico grito como si la información fuese una enorme revelación. “Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi papá cayo de las escaleras en casa, se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza en una de las esquinas de la pared. Pero yo lo lleve al hospital y nos dijeron que no tenía fracturas graves… tal vez no lo revisaron como debían” Dennis negó con la cabeza. Sus últimas palabras destilaban ira “¿Creen que sea eso?”  

“Es una posibilidad… para estar seguros le haremos una tomografía.”

“¿Tiene arreglo? ¿Me recordara de nuevo?” el tono del joven estaba lleno de temor y angustia.

“No lo sabemos aún, pero te prometo que haremos todo lo posible. Somos el mejor hospital del Estado después de todo.” El apoyo de Jeremy pareció darle un poco de tranquilidad al chico.

Ahora lo único que ambos podían hacer era realizarles los estudios necesarios. Esperaban que el paciente no estuviera alterado.

***

Andrew y Waylon se encontraban en la cafetería aprovechando su media hora de descanso.

Ambos admitían que su mundo laboral llegaba a ser una mafia e incluso una cadena de favores. El trio de amigos odiaba el maldito favoritismo entre sus compañeros y cirujanos. Además, de todos los lugares en el hospital, la cafetería era como volver a la escuela: estaba la mesa de los populares, los inadaptados, los nuevos y los de rango superior.

Andrew, Finn y Waylon nunca le prestaron atención a esas bobas categorías y diferenciaciones. Se sentaban en la mesa que querían y cuando querían. Era un maldito país libre y no les importaba las miradas asesinas de los otros. Por favor, todo el mundo en este enorme hospital ya era adulto.

A diferencia de sus dos compañeros, Waylon era amigable con todo el mundo. Incluso hacia lo posible para hacer sentir a gusto a los enfermeros de nuevo ingreso y a los estudiantes que realizaban sus prácticas en el hospital. Muchos llegaban con nerviosismo de fracasar. La mayoría no se sentían lo suficientemente buenos o seguros cuando enfrentaban la realidad de este trabajo. Cada vez que se sentían perdidos, siempre tenían la confianza de recurrir a Waylon por alguna duda o apoyo.

De hecho, en ese momento, un grupo de enfermeros primerizos le saludo desde la entrada a la cafetería. El correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa y desde aquella puerta podía notar a Finn, quien empezó a correr hacia su dirección. Al llegar a su mesa, su compañero tomo varias respiraciones y las palabras le salían a medias. Era imposible entender lo que decía.

“¡Hombre! Tranquilízate ¿Qué te pasa?” dijo Andrew en tono molesto y cansado.

“¡Chicos!... el tipo… él…” tomo varias bocanadas de aire.

“¿Quién?” Waylon tomo un sorbo de su refresco de lata.

“El tipo… el de las apuñaladas… Gluskin… ¡No está en su cama!” Tanto Andrew como Waylon se devolvieron las miradas de sorpresa y se levantaron inmediatamente. Aceleraron el paso mientras empezaban a mirar en las zonas cercanas.

“¡Debías cuidarlo! ¡¿Cómo se te escapo?!” Andrew empezó a dirigirse a la recepción para notificar lo sucedido.

“¡No lo sé! ¡Llego otro paciente a Urgencias y tuve que atenderlo! Sólo fueron unos minutos. Cuando lo deje, él seguía durmiendo. Nunca pensé que se despertaría en sólo segundos.”

“Los dos, cálmense. Esto ocurre muchas veces. Andrew, notifica a todo el mundo del estado del paciente. Él está confundido, puede lastimarse a sí mismo y a otros. Finn y yo nos dividiremos, cuando termines ayúdanos a buscarlo. Hay que hacer esto sin alterar al hospital ¡Vamos!” de esta manera, en cuestión de minutos, la recepcionista notificó a los hombres de seguridad del comportamiento del paciente y de lo crucial que era encontrarlo. En pocos minutos se realizaban disimulados movimientos de búsqueda.

Para mala suerte del rubio, el hospital era enorme. Él sabía que tratar de encontrar a Gluskin era como buscar el pajar en las agujas. Sí, de esa forma tan literal y dolorosa.

Inicio su búsqueda en el patio, tanto exterior como interior, e inclusive en la sección administrativa. Al preguntarle a uno de los cuerpos de seguridad sobre alguna noticia y al no obtener resultados sobre el paradero de su paciente, empezó a temer que hubiese huido del hospital. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la salida del lugar y gruño de frustración al no encontrarlo.

Antes de que regresase al interior del edificio, John, el guardia de la entrada, lo llamó e informó que encontraron a Edward cerca de los cuneros. Al parecer estaba alterado. Le exigieron a Waylon que se dirigiese lo más pronto posible.

El enfermero suplicaba que el mayor no perdiera el control y lastimase a alguien.

***

Al llegar a la sección dicha, todo era un caos, las enfermeras y las madres estaban asustadas por el comportamiento de Gluskin. Cuando Waylon llego, miro como Finn y Jeremy trataban de calmarlo. Por desgracia los intentos eran en vano. Todo contacto o palabra de aliento parecían empeorar el mundo de Edward. Waylon se acercó al tumulto de enfermeros hasta llegar a un lado de Andrew.

“Esto es un puto caos. El tipo no se calma… si él sigue así, llamaran al hospital psiquiátrico.” Decía Andrew en voz baja. Waylon veía el rostro desesperado de Gluskin y la forma tan aterrada de sus expresiones. El pobre hombre estaba asustado y, con riesgo a que lo confunda, Waylon se dirigió junto a Finn y Jeremy.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” Waylon ignoro la pregunta de su ex y se acercó poco a poco a su alterado paciente.

El rostro de Edward cambio de un estado lleno de confusión a uno lleno de calma y alegría una vez que lo vio junto al equipo médico.

“¡Cariño! ¡Finalmente te encontré! Desperté y no estabas... estaba tan preocupado.” Waylon se aproximó más, se arrodillo y se percató de lo erráticas que eran sus respiraciones.

“Edward, por favor, respira tranquilamente ¿Si? Como yo ¿Ves?” Waylon empezó a dar lentas respiraciones que segundos después Gluskin imitaba. Se quedaron así por unos minutos y la tensión del mayor pareció disminuir.

“¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Pensé que algo malo te había pasado!... ¿Tra-Tratabas de dejarme de nuevo?” las palabras del mayor mostraban un sentimiento lleno de enojo. Lo anterior causó que Jeremy se acercara a Waylon, pero el rubio le dio una señal para que se detuviera.

“No claro que no… es que… bueno…”

_Piensa, piensa, piensa._

“El hospital me necesitaba… veras, necesitaban de mi ayuda… no había enfermeros cercanos y me pidieron que ayudase a calmar a un enfermo… perdóname, tu seguías durmiendo y no quería interrumpirte.” Waylon le dio una débil mirada llena de calma y comprensión. Esos gestos parecieron tranquilizarlo un poco.

“Tienes un corazón tan puro cariño.” Waylon tosió un poco y procedió a levantar a Gluskin del suelo.

“Edward… no estás bien… ellos quieren ayudarte… cálmate por favor… mira, estas asustando a todos.” El mayor miro todo su escenario. Los médicos lo observaban con seriedad y las enfermeras con miedo.

Ya no quería observar este espacio lleno de confusión. Enfocó su mirada al suelo y pudo sentir las suaves manos de su amada tocando su rostro. Estaban llenas de cariño y le daban a Edward la tranquilidad de siempre.

“Vamos a tu cama… ¿Si?... te prometo que no me iré.” Gluskin se quedó pensativo por un rato sin perder contacto visual con el enfermero. Al final, asintió lentamente y permitió que Waylon lo guiase por los largos pasillos del hospital.

Trager se le acercó un poco a pesar de las miradas punzantes del enfermo. Le dijo al rubio, rápidamente, que el posible diagnostico era delirio. Le informó de otros datos personales del mayor, así como su relación con Dennis. Le confesó que deseaba conversar un poco con Edward y revisarle la fractura que Waylon había mencionado antes.  

Después de que el rubio compartiera unas palabras con Trager, el resto del camino, Edward colocó un brazo alrededor de la cintura del enfermero de forma posesiva. Lo anterior provocó que el chico se alejase del neurocirujano y caminase incómodamente el resto del camino.

Todos los civiles y trabajadores los observaban con cierta extrañes. Waylon ha experimentado situaciones peores, así que no le daba mucha importancia. Era interesante como, en el mundo de este hombre, su agarre parecía un acto normal de amor.

Al llegar finalmente a la camilla, el mayor procedió a acostarse y le permitió a Waylon colocarle los materiales para monitorear sus signos vitales. El paciente sujeto la mano del rubio, evitándole que se alejara de la cama. Waylon acerco una silla cercana y se sentó en ella sin dejar de soltar la mano de Edward.   

Trager empezó a revisar el cráneo del mayor y pudo ver la irregularidad a la que Waylon se refería. No había duda. La herida de Edward estaba localizada en el hemisferio cerebral derecho. Una lesión en el cráneo de ese tipo provocaba varios síntomas. Además de la confusión y pérdida de memoria, también causaba dificultades para escribir, para comunicarse y dificultades en la resolución de problemas sencillos. Personas con este padecimiento no podían entender cosas abstractas, metafóricas o referentes al humor. 

A Trager le impresionaba que Gluskin pudiese comunicarse. Gente con este padecimiento, normalmente, perdían la habilidad del lenguaje. El que pudiese hablar le dio un poco de alivio, ya que el problema no sería tan grave como lo imaginaba.

“Señor Gluskin. En base a los chequeos médicos y a informaciones secundarias, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que usted tiene una lesión aquí, en su lado derecho.” El neurocirujano señalo la parte en cuestión y el paciente miro a Trager por un momento para después enfocarse en Waylon con el rostro confundido.

“P-Pero, yo me siento mejor. No me duele nada y… y ya que encontré a mi esposa, todo estará bien… de hecho es mejor si ella y yo nos vamos…” el mayor empezó a levantarse, pero fue detenido por Waylon.

Edward frunció el ceño al instante mostrando un semblante furioso. Como si le molestara el hecho de que el joven le llevara la contra. Trager empezó a acercarse al rubio si en dado caso debía protegerlo de algún ataque.

“Edward… no estás bien… lastimaste a un pobre chico… esa… esa no es una conducta estable ¿no crees?…” el mayor no pareció muy convencido. En ese instante Waylon trajo consigo, de uno de los monitores de vida, un bloc de notas y una pluma.

“¿Puedes escribir algo para mí? Lo que tú quieras…” el enfermero le arrimo las pequeñas hojas, pero el hombre seguía confundido.

“N-No lo entiendo…” Waylon le colocó la pluma en la mano derecha de Edward y le insistió en que escribiera.

Gluskin, resignado, hizo lo que el rubio pidió. Empezó a escribir, pero su rostro empezó a mostrar gestos llenos de susto y frustración.

“Edward… ¿Qué sucede?” dijo Waylon tranquilamente.

“Cariño… n-no puedo… ¡No puedo escribir! ¡¿Qué me pasa?!” el joven se acercó a su paciente y vio que, en efecto y como él temía, Gluskin mostraba una disfunción cognitiva. Parece que trato de escribir _cariño_ en la hoja, pero la letra apenas era legible. Era como si un menor a inicios de preescolar tratase de escribir.

Edward trato ahora de hacer un boceto de una mujer. Pero le era imposible, el dibujo no se entendía.

“No…no, no, no, no, no… esto no puede estar pasando… ¡¿Cómo voy a trabajar si no puedo siquiera diseñar?!… ¡Cariño! ¿Qué voy hacer?” Waylon sujeto las manos temblorosas del mayor, lo cual causó que este último lo mirase directo a los ojos.

El rubio, con una sonrisa, acaricio sus manos.

“Hey, mírame… te prometo que todo saldrá bien… sé que no lo recuerdas, pero, te golpeaste en la cabeza hace unas semanas, los doctores nos dijeron que estarías bien, pero no lo estas… ¿ves?... tienes problemas al escribir… los doctores tratan de ayudarte… déjales ayudarte… por favor Edward.” El mayor miro a Waylon por un largo tiempo, después desvió la mirada. Era como si tratara de reconsiderar sus acciones.

“Está bien… pero… ¿prometes estar siempre aquí?” Waylon se mordió el labio inferior y le dio unas rápidas miradas a Trager, Jeremy y Andrew en busca de algún consejo sobre lo que debería hacer o decir. El trio le lada, al final, la mirada de _por el bien del paciente no te queda otra maldita opción_.

“Estaré contigo el tiempo que necesites… para eso estoy después de todo.” El rostro del mayor se llenó de alegría y gozo. Waylon sintió en esos segundos como su corazón dio un rápido latido. Desvió la mirada y alejo aquellos pensamientos de romance. Ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar para rodearse con ideas que juro alejar de su mente ya hace mucho.

“Claro, debemos realizarle unas tomografías y estar seguros de que ese sea el problema.” Jeremy fue quien hablo esta vez. Él observaba por un momento la forma tan posesiva en la que Edward mantenía a Waylon. El cirujano no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo ante la situación. Ya sea porque otro hombre este con su ex o por el hecho de que sus “voces de conspiración” le decían que el paciente se aprovechaba de la situación.

La última idea era ridícula y él lo sabía. Ahora deseaba darle una cuchara de realidad.

“Señor Gluskin… ¿No tiene algún familiar que cuide de usted?” el paciente se quedó pensativo por un momento y negó lentamente.

Con riesgo de no llegar a nada, Jeremy insistió en otro intento.

“Señor Gluskin… ¿recuerda a su hijo?… ¿su hijo Dennis?”

“Mi… ¿Mi hijo?... ¿Qué trata de decir?... ¡Espere!”

Todos estaban impresionados. Por un momento creyeron que el paciente había recordado algo.

“Está diciendo que mi… ¿Mi cariño tendrá un bebé? ¡¿Vamos a tener un bebé?!” la alegría llenaba el rostro del mayor. Incluso su tono de voz se quebró de felicidad e ilusión ante la idea.

Los ojos de Waylon se abrieron como enormes platos blancos. Trato de alejarse, pero el mayor lo jalo más cerca de forma que pudiese frotar el vientre del rubio.

“Cariño… ¿Por qué no me dijiste algo tan importante?... Pequeña picara… tratabas de darme una sorpresa ¿no?... ¡Seré el mejor padre del mundo!… no dejare que nada le pase a nuestro bebé.” 

“Wow, espere, espere, espere… eso no es lo que tratamos de… bueno, no importa… déjenos prepararlo para la tomografía… Finn aparta la habitación para las pruebas, por favor.” Trager decidió ya no mover más el asunto. Estaba temeroso de pulsar algún nervio que despertase su ira.

En todo el camino hacia el dicho cuarto de operaciones, Waylon trato de explicarle, amablemente, que no estaban esperando un niño. Le aclaro que dicho error se debía a un comentario que, según Waylon, había hecho a los doctores, en los cuales él les dijo que sentía mareos y nauseas. El rubio hacia lo posible para inventar una excusa lo suficientemente lógica.

Edward suspiro en decepción y le dijo al enfermero que sería una gran idea el tener un bebé muy pronto.

El rubio se sentía cada vez más incómodo en todo el camino. Sólo pudo librarse de Gluskin cuando entraron a la sección de tomografías ya que a _los familiares y/o civiles no se les permitía el acceso._

Waylon se quedó afuera del lugar y vio como Andrew entraba junto con los demás médicos.

“Hey Waylon… felicidades por el bebé.” decía su compañero en carcajadas.

“Cállate idiota.” Waylon se fue del lugar y se dirigió a Urgencias para atender a los demás enfermos. Si él tenía tiempo, hablaría con el hijo de Edward, para tener más información de su paciente.

***

Después de dedicar los tratamientos, revisiones y algunas inyecciones a los pacientes, Waylon se dirigió al cuarto de Dennis. La información que le proporcionó Trager era muy poca. Deseaba conocer más en dado caso que el estado de Edward fuese el mismo, además, Waylon siempre fue creyente ante la idea de conocer un poco a los familiares de los enfermos.

Dentro de la habitación, el rubio le sonrió a Dennis de la forma más carismática posible, se presentó y realizó los chequeos acompañados con los apuntes de rutina.

“Todos tus signos están estables… las heridas sanaran muy pronto… ¿Cómo te sientes?”

“B-Bien… S-Supongo…” Dennis trato de forzar una sonrisa, pero no pudo mantenerla. Enfocó su mirada a sus manos. El muchacho no dejaba de pensar en su padre.

Todo esto parecía tan irreal. Él nunca creyó que él estaría envuelto en una situación semejante. Siempre seguían adelante, en los tristes y en los malos momentos. Incluso si el mundo se derrumbase, ellos estarían tranquilos porque estaban juntos.

Su vida estable no llego de la nada. Su camino estuvo envuelto de un largo camino lleno de espinas y piedras. Cuando su madre los dejo. Fue muy difícil para su padre el diseñar y cuidarlo al mismo tiempo. Su papá trabajaba literalmente todo el día. Cuando él volvía de la escuela, recordaba como su padre solía dormirse en la mesa cuando lo veía jugar o hacer su tarea escolar.

Un día, su jefe ya no tolero sus torpezas. Le dio a entender que tenía que escoger: su trabajo o su hijo. Su padre no tuvo otra opción que renunciar.

Ambos fueron abandonados por el mundo. Su padre se negó a recibir ayuda de sus abuelos y él no lograba conseguir empleo. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que se quedaran sin un lugar donde vivir.

Dennis recordaba a la perfección las noches frías en las estaciones de trenes y en las cercanías de los hospitales. El abrazaba fuertemente el pecho de su padre y éste le cantaba la canción _I want a girl_ para hacerlo dormir. Desde niño esa melodía siempre le reconfortaba.

Estando en su camilla de hospital, mientras cerraba sus ojos, podía aún escuchar con claridad la voz y dulces tarareos de su padre. Recordó también los silenciosos sollozos que realizaba al terminar de cantar.

Las calles eran peligrosas para ambos. Procuraban alejarse de lugares oscuros y siempre se aseguraron de permanecer cerca del tránsito de autos y personas con el fin de que pudiesen ser vistos.

Esa estrategia les salvo de muchos encuentros peligrosos y, sobre todo, les ayudo a ser localizados por conocidos.

Un día, un viejo amigo de su padre los encontró. Su nombre era Frank Manera. Él se enteró de la situación de ambos y los acogió en su hogar. Al principio, Dennis se sentía nervioso al estar cerca de Frank. El hombre tenía una actitud totalmente diferente a la de su padre. Él era mucho más liberal y abierto. Actitud por la que su padre lo regañaba en ocasiones. Frank solía hacerle bromas sobre ser caníbal en las noches y morder a los niños que dormían tarde o hacían travesuras. Claro era una broma, pero él fue tan ingenuo en ese entonces lo creyó. Procuraba siempre dormir temprano para no toparse con él. Podía escuchar en las noches, con tan sólo recordarlo, la pequeña sierra para cortar carne que usaba en la cocina. Mismo artefacto que usaba para asustarlo.

Su padre en la actualidad le recordaba ese miedo y ambos sólo reían.

Con el tiempo su padre pudo recomponerse y conseguir un trabajo estable. Dennis siempre estaría agradecido con Frank por darles la mano cuando nadie más lo hizo, de eso no había duda.

Sus pensamientos dejaron aquellos recuerdos y se enfocaron en su padre ahora. Su memoria le mostraba aquellas horribles expresiones de ira y miedo por parte del mayor cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar. Edward lo protegió en todo momento y se mostró fuerte ante cualquier situación. Pero ahora, ese hombre que estaba en el hospital no era su padre. Él era sólo el destello de lo que una vez fue. Es una persona que vive en un mundo en donde Dennis nunca existió. Esta revelación le causó un dolor enorme. Sentía como si algo le apretara el corazón poco a poco.

“Y… ¿Y si mi padre no me recuerda de nuevo?... ¿Qué voy hacer?” el chico colocó su mano en una parte de su rostro para apoyarse. Parecía que la sola idea lo derrumbaba por completo.

Waylon empezó a sentir una gran punzada de compasión hacia el joven. Él nunca padeció una situación similar. Debe ser un sentimiento lleno de tristeza y desamparo el tan sólo ver a un ser querido en esas condiciones.

“Hey, sé que todo esto es estresante, pero, a veces las cosas no son tan malas como parecen ser, mientras demos lo mejor de nosotros, hay esperanza de que podamos ayudar a tu padre…”

A pesar de esas palabras de aliento, Dennis no dejaba de mostrar un semblante lleno de preocupación.

“Por cierto… los doctores recomendaron, que lo mejor sería que no vieras a tu padre por un tiempo”

“¡Pero no puedo dejarlo sólo! ¡Yo soy lo único que tiene!” Dennis no podía concebir semejante idea. Pero en el fondo sabía que, tal vez, sería lo mejor.

“Te entiendo… pero tu presencia podría causar que él se altere de nuevo… yo te prometo que te tendré al tanto de su salud ¿Está bien?”

Dennis desvió la mirada y, con resignación, asintió. El rubio estaba en lo correcto. Él amaba a su padre. Ambos pasaron por momentos muy difíciles. Ese hombre lo crio, lo amo y lo protegió en cada segundo de su vida. Realizar este alejamiento lo sentía como una traición hacia el amor de su padre. Sin embargo, él estaba consciente de que ese comportamiento tan agresivo volvería a surgir. Ya no quedaba otra opción.

“¿Cómo sigue?”

“Se encuentra bien… mostró un poco de alteración, pero logramos controlarlo. Ahora mismo le deben estar haciendo unas tomografías.”

“De hecho se muestra confuso… es normal con personas en ese estado. Disculpa si la pregunta es muy personal… pero tu padre parece confundirme con alguien… no estoy seguro, tal vez sea a tu madre o alguna pareja actual... me dice _cariño_ todo el tiempo…” Waylon no podía mantener un contacto visual con el joven. Esta conversación le avergonzaba. “Tu madre debió ser una mujer maravillosa… Edward la menciona con mucho cariño.”

Dennis lo miro por un momento y desvió la mirada con disgusto. Waylon pensó que aquel comentario provocó ese estado de ánimo.

“¡Bueno! Yo sé que es extraño… ¡soy un chico después de todo!... ni yo mismo se porque me confunde con una mujer.”

“No puedo creerlo… después de todo lo que mi madre nos hizo… es increíble que aún siga sintiendo amor por ella o incluso la recuerde por encima de mí…”

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Waylon espero a que el otro continuase.

“No es extraño que te confunda… mi madre era muy delgada y tenía el cabello rubio y muy corto” el enfermero lo miro un poco avergonzado. A partir de ahí Dennis noto el peso de su confesión.

“¡Oh! ¡Diablos! N-No lo decía para ofenderte o en ese sentido… es que tienes algunos rasgos similares a ella.”

“Descuida, te entiendo… sólo me sorprendió. Entonces… tus padres no están juntos ¿Verdad?” a partir de ahí Waylon se dio cuenta que su situación con Gluskin sería más difícil de lo que parecía. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiese contactar a la esposa para así librarse de este martirio. Pero estando la situación así, no quedaba otra opción que aguantar.   

“No… ella nos dejó cuando yo tenía seis años. Ella era una mala mujer en realidad… pero parece que mi papá la sigue adorando.”

“Um… ¿sabes? Si no te sientes cómodo, no tienes que entrar en detalle. Debe ser algo muy personal.”

“Me gustaría contártelo… si mi padre te sigue viendo de esa manera… te será de ayuda o al menos, preferiría que escucharas la verdad de todo esto.”

El enfermero dio unas cuantas miradas a sus compañeros y al notar que no necesitaban su ayuda, se acercó a Dennis 

“A ella sólo le interesaba el dinero de mi padre… él gana mucho en cada diseño ¿sabes?... Ella decidió tenerme para _amarrar a mi papá_ … eso fue lo que nos dijo antes de irse. Incluso, cuando era pequeño, yo podía notar las interacciones entre ellos… mamá llagaba a ser fría con nosotros muchas veces… nunca entendí porque mi padre le tolero tantas cosas. Hubo ocasiones en las que ella le era infiel y él lo sabía, pero por alguna razón lo aguantaba.”

Dennis empezó a toser un poco. Por lo que Waylon le sirvió un vaso con agua de una de las jarras de la habitación. Dennis continúo su relato una vez que se sintió listo.

“Mi madre ya no soporto más el estar con nosotros… ella… ella me confesó que estaba embarazada de nuevo, pero el bebé no era de mí padre… era de uno de sus amantes.” Dennis rio de forma amarga mientras negaba con la cabeza. “La zorra me dijo que si yo lo deseaba, podría ir a vivir con ella y con su nueva pareja.”

Waylon estaba atento a la historia. ¿Cómo alguien podía llegar a ese grado de crueldad? ¿Cómo era posible que jugasen con los sentimientos de un ser humano de esa manera para beneficio propio? Para ambos, para padre e hijo, debió ser muy duro una traición de tal magnitud.

“Me negué a sus planes… cuando sucedió el divorcio, yo le dije al juez que deseaba estar con mi padre… además le conté de las confesiones de mi mamá al abogado… el corazón de mi papá estaba devastado con aquella verdad.”

Dennis se froto las heridas y puso una pequeña sonrisa.

“Él dijo que yo fui lo único bueno que salió de esa relación tan desastrosa… a partir de ahí, él ya no confió en ninguna otra mujer de nuevo… él les cerro su corazón a todas ellas… nunca tuvo una relación de nuevo.”

Waylon empezaba a sentir simpatía y empatía por Edward. El miedo a ser herido, la traición, la desolación y el deseo por cerrar una puerta a heridas nuevas. Él más que a nadie podía entender, aunque sea un poco, los sentimientos de su paciente.

“Lo lamento…” Waylon no sabía que decir en esos casos. Sólo tomo la mano del joven y la apretó en señal de apoyo.

Dennis parecía mucho mejor al soltar todo aquello a alguien más.

“ _Cariño_ … esa era el apodo que usaba con mi madre la mayoría del tiempo… a pesar de todo lo que ella hizo… creo que muy en el fondo la extraña.”

“No te sientas mal por eso… a veces el cerebro te lleva a tu lado de confort para que la crisis no empeore la situación… tal vez tu madre fue cruel, pero debió haber varios momentos en los que tu padre fue feliz con ella… sé que estas asustado, yo también lo estaría… pero debemos esperar y dejar que los expertos hagan el trabajo… prometo informarte.”

“Gracias…um…” Dennis miro al rubio y le hizo una señal para que le dijese su nombre.

“Soy Waylon Park.”

Waylon se quedó en la habitación del chico un poco más. Entre varios temas, Dennis le confesó que está estudiando actuación y trabajaba en la boutique de su padre en su tiempo libre. De hecho le demostró tres personajes que interpreto en una obra. Waylon quedó fascinado ante el talento del muchacho. Él cambiaba el tono de su voz para cada personaje, haciéndolo así único. También admitió que deseaba darle su voz a algún personaje de caricatura o doblaje. El rubio le pidió que lo contactara para ver, en persona, alguna de sus actuaciones. Waylon podía haber seguido platicando, pero tuvo que despedirse al ver que varios enfermeros nuevos le daban miradas de auxilio para que los ayudase con los pacientes.

Mientras ayudaba a los novatos, él noto que Gluskin aún no volvía a su cama. Se sentía un poco aliviado, podría terminar su turno con tranquilidad. Y quien sabe, tal vez le encontraron más ayuda. Normalmente en casos como estos, se requería de forma obligatoria el apoyo del psiquiátrico. Tal vez Jeremy o Trager llamaron por ayuda. Ya cuando ocurriera la operación sería traído hasta aquí.

Sí, todo saldría bien. Eso esperaba.

***

Eran ya las nueve de la noche y sólo faltaba media hora para que el turno de Waylon terminase. El resto del día se la paso ayudando a los enfermeros y asistiendo, por solicitud de otros doctores, en dos partos.

Volvió con sus compañeros en Urgencias y lleno el reporte final de sus respectivos pacientes. Al terminar se dirigió a su casillero pero fue detenido por Trager.

“Hey Waylon… ¿Tienes unos minutos?... hay algo que nos gustaría conversar contigo…” el rubio asintió mientras lo miraba con confusión. Al llegar a la sala de juntas, pudo notar a Jeremy, al director y a los subdirectores del hospital.

Sus jefes le hicieron la señal para que tomase asiento.

“Señor Park. Gracias por venir. El doctor Trager nos informó que gracias a usted se pudo llegar a un diagnóstico preciso sobre el paciente… um… Edward Gluskin... sin duda usted será de gran ayuda en el cuerpo de paramédicos.” Decía uno de los hombres mientras leía unos expedientes.

Waylon sabía que esta felicitación no era la causa para que solicitaran su presencia. Había algo más y no le gustaba el rumbo de eso.

“La razón por la que lo llamamos es sobre este paciente… usted sabe que en estos casos trasladamos a este tipo de enfermos a un psiquiátrico para que no se dañen a sí mismos y, cuando llega la hora, son traídos aquí para la operación… me temo que eso será imposible ahora.”

Los ojos de Waylon se agrandaron ante aquello. No podía creer que esto le sucediera. Bueno, lo esperaba, él siempre ha tenido mala suerte en la mayoría de sus situaciones.

“No entiendo.”

Los directores parecían incomodos en tratar de explicar el dilema. Uno de ellos tosió y desvió la mirada. Otro parecía esperar a que uno de sus compañeros dijera la noticia, pero nadie se animaba a hacerlo.

Trager fue el único que se armó de valor y se acercó a Waylon para explicarle todo.

“Lo que tratan de decir colega, es que llamamos al psiquiátrico. Les informamos del estado de Gluskin y nos informaron que, por desgracia, no hay espacio para que puedan recibirlo. Veíamos la posibilidad de enviarlo a un psiquiátrico en otro Estado, pero sería contraproducente debido a su comportamiento... él es muy agresivo cuando tu no estas cerca… ni siquiera los de Seguridad pudieron con él.”

Trager se sentó junto a al enfermero y empezó a mantener contacto visual.

“No tenemos otra opción que mantenerlo aquí, en el hospital… el problema es el siguiente...” Trager inhalo profundamente mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando de sintetizar todo el asunto. “Cuando terminamos de realizar las tomografías, él no dejaba de preguntar por ti. Tratamos de calmarlo y usamos todas las excusas del libro. El hombre es listo, se dio cuenta que le mentíamos y empezó a actuar de manera violenta. Intentó salir de la habitación a golpes si era necesario. No podemos sedarlo todo el tiempo para arreglar el problema… ¿Sabes cómo fue la única forma de calmarlo?”

El rubio negó lentamente, pero sospechaba la respuesta. Eso causó que su columna recibiera un escalofrió.

“Le dijimos que teníamos que darte una charla medica sobre su padecimiento y que tu estarías con él sólo por un rato.” Trager miro por un momento su reloj tratando de medir el tiempo.

“E-Está tratando de decirme, que por el bien de paciente… tendré que cuidarlo… ¿Quieren que pretenda ser la esposa de Gluskin?…” los doctores tosieron y Jeremy veía el asunto con molestia.

“Señor Park… comprendemos su molestia y nosotros buscaríamos a otra persona, pero, el paciente parece ya haber creado un vínculo con usted… se lo pediríamos a alguien más, pero dudo que él acepte. A Gluskin le dio enojo la sola mención de la idea.”

Jeremy se acercó más a los directores. Ya no soportaba la situación. Esto era ridículo de hecho. ¿Qué importan los delirios de ese tipo? Waylon no merecía pagar por esto.

“Caballeros, con todo respeto, pero, ¿Hablan en serio? Van a dejar que Park se sacrifique y le siga el juego a ese viejo… esto es una idiotez… No, de hecho es una locura.”

“Señor Blaire, entendemos su enojo. Pero la situación no nos deja otra opción. No hay hospitales ni psiquiátricos cercanos. El problema sólo puede ser arreglado aquí. Llamamos a los hospitales en Kansas, en Oklahoma y en Utah. El tiempo en llevar al paciente y el tiempo en el que los médicos puedan realizar la operación son riesgosos para Gluskin. No podemos pasar más de cuatro días para la cirugía. Si no fuera peor, los vuelos están suspendidos por las fuertes lluvias que habrán en los próximos días.”

“Además, nuestro hospital está posicionado en uno de los primeros lugares en excelencia ¿Cómo creen que nos veríamos si tuviésemos que recurrir a otro hospital por un problema tan simple como este?” dijo uno de los encargados mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

“No puedo creerlo.” Jeremy negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada. La idea le causaba una punzada de celos y repulsión al mismo tiempo. “¿Qué hay de su trabajo? ¿Cómo atenderá a los demás pacientes sin que Gluskin se vuelva loco?”

“Ya lo hemos pensado… durante esos cuatro días, Waylon cuidara de él. Además de que contamos con ustedes como neurocirujanos, necesitamos a un patólogo del lenguaje y comunicación para que establezca un tratamiento para mejorar las destrezas cognitivas y de comunicación del paciente. El señor Park estará con él en esos momentos… no podemos exponer al personal a la ira de este hombre… Señor Park, lamentamos la situación en la que lo estamos colocando… pero, por favor, solo serán por esos días. Claro, todo esto depende de su decisión. No podemos obligarlo. Si usted se negase a cuidarlo o si en dado caso Gluskin llegase a lastimarlo, lo llevaremos a otro lugar con los riesgos que eso conlleva.” 

Waylon se quedó pensativo. Estaba revisando todo este loco escenario. Cuando deseaba con todas sus fuerzas él no estar metido en un tipo de relación. Ahora era mucho peor. No sólo sería forzado a pretender dicho amorío. Estaría inmerso en un mundo en donde él sería la esposa de ese hombre.

Él no podía olvidar la tristeza en el rostro de Dennis. El chico no contaba, por ahora, con nadie. Si él lo deseaba, él podría negarse. Sin embargo, no tenía el corazón para abandonarlos, tanto al padre y al hijo. Además, salvar vidas era lo primero y solamente serían por cuatro días. Cuando Edward mejore, todo será un raro y gracioso malentendido del cual se burlarían cada vez que lo recordaran.

“En cuanto a sus días de paga, no se preocupe, se le pagaran las horas asignadas después de todo.” Dijo uno de los directores tratando de persuadir al rubio.

“Está bien… lo hare.”

La tensión de los hombros de los directores pareció ceder. El rostro de Trager y Jeremy parecían de asombro.

“Bien… colega en ese caso ¿Puedes ver a Edward ahora? puedo asegurarte que se está volviendo loco por no verte.” Waylon asintió, se despidió y salió de la sala.

Se dirigió a la habitación 302 y ahí en la cama vio a su paciente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El rubio le correspondió al gesto con una sonrisa de lado. Se fue acercando poco a poco. Él sentía que entraba a la boca del lobo.

“Cariño… me alegra que estés aquí.” El mayor estiro su brazo para tratar de tocar a Waylon.

“Sí Edward… ¿Cómo te sientes?”

“¿Sabes?... has estado muy formal conmigo… ¿Te sucede algo?… cuando dices mi nombre, lo haces sonar como si fuéramos dos extraños… no hay necesidad de que seas tan formal, está bien que me llames Eddie… yo extraño que me llames de esa manera…” el mayor se recostó en la cama y le dio una señal a Waylon para que se sentase cerca de él.

“Lo siento… E-Eddie… bien… ¿Qué te parece si vemos un poco de televisión?” Waylon encendió la tele ubicada en la esquina superior de la pared.

“¿Podrías ponerlo en donde transmiten _Leave It to Beaver?_ ” dijo Eddie de la forma más natural del mundo.

Waylon conocía esa clásica serie de blanco y negro. Usaba temas recurrentes como la familia ideal, la educación, el matrimonio. En otras palabras, mostraba todos los requisitos para tener una vida feliz y productiva.

“Lo siento Eddie, no puedo recordar el canal… hey, que te parece este programa de moda… tal vez te gusten los diseños.” Eddie asintió con alegría y apretó la mano de Waylon cariñosamente.

El mayor no dejaba de soltar la mano del enfermero. El rubio soltó silenciosamente un suspiro, apoyo su espalda en la silla y dedicó el tiempo en la televisión mientras escuchaba los comentarios de su “esposo”.

***

Ya había pasado una hora y la incomodidad se veía reflejada en el rostro del joven. Él estaba cansado por todo el trabajo en Urgencias. Lo único que deseaba ahora era ir a descansar.

Trager, quien cubría el turno de noche, entro a la habitación y le dio unos cuantos chequeos a Eddie. Mientras el neurocirujano realizaba sus revisiones, Waylon dio un largo bostezo que captó la atención del mayor.

“Cariño… te ves… luces muy cansada…” la mirada de Waylon se dirigió lentamente hacia su paciente.

Eddie pudo notar las pequeñas sombras negras bajo los ojos de su amada. Su postura era algo jorobada y podía notar el intento de una sonrisa forzada.

“Señor Gluskin, es sólo una sugerencia, pero, ¿No le parece mejor si su esposa fuera a dormir a su casa?… descansaría unas buenas horas y  en la mañana estará como nueva y llena de energía. No se preocupe, los enfermeros a cargo lo cuidaran.” Trager hablo con ese tono lleno de carisma de siempre. Waylon, por otro lado, le daba a Eddie una mirada llena de súplica.

“Muy bien… el doctor tiene razón. Además, te ves exhausta cariño… lo lamento, lo menos que quiero es que enfermes tú también.”

Waylon le tomo las manos y las apretó un poco. Decidió actuar lo mejor posible con su rol de esposa.

“Claro que no… tu no me enfermarías… además, para eso estoy aquí… tú me necesitas.”

“Vendrás mañana ¿Verdad?” Eddie le dio una sonrisa llena de alegría. Ese gesto causó que su corazón latiera como loco de nuevo.

“S-Sí… lo prometo.”

Waylon estaba a punto de irse. Se levantó de su asiento pero la mano de Eddie lo detuvo.

“¿Cariño?” Waylon no tuvo tiempo para responder. Sintió un fuerte empuje que lo jalo hasta quedar sentado en las piernas de Eddie. El mayor tomo el rostro del rubio con una mano y lo guio hasta el suyo de forma que ambos se dieran un beso.

Trager, aún presente, presenciaba ese acto de amor con cierta inconformidad y extrañeza.

El beso continuo y continuo. Solamente se vio interrumpido cuando ambos hombres empezaron a tomar bocanadas de aire.

Waylon estaba sonrojado y Eddie no dejaba de darle una sonrisa un tanto seductora.

“D-Descansa Eddie... buenas noches.” El mayor se despidió con las mismas palabras hacia el rubio. Lo último que vio fue a Trager compartiendo unas palabras con el mayor.

Waylon llego a su casillero. Tomo su maleta y se dirigió a su Jeep. Antes de encender su auto, miro el enorme hospital ya rodeado por la oscuridad de la noche y las pocas luces de los patios y las ventanas.

Se preguntaba qué nueva tortura tendría que enfrentar mañana con ese paciente.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Chequen este precioso fanart del capítulo hecho por Pikadoodle en Tumblr:  
> http://pikadoodle.tumblr.com/post/150118642050/waylon-nurse-and-eddie-confused-patient-au-waylon.


	3. Al limite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevos dramas, nuevos giros, un Waylon hundiéndose cada vez más en el mundo de Eddie y nuevos personajes que se integraran a este fic gracias a las maravillosas historias de thelovearesick y los preciosos fanarts de Pikadoodle en Tumblr
> 
> Espero les guste el capítulo :)

A pesar de la ayuda de Trager para que pudiese dormir en la comodidad de su hogar, la transformación de la tormenta a huracán no le permitió que pudiese conciliar el sueño.

Al llegar a su departamento, Waylon Park dedicó gran parte de las horas nocturnas a guardar la ropa tendida, colocar cinta adhesiva resistente a los grandes ventanales de todo su hogar y, lo más pesado, sacar las enormes tablas de madera para colocarlas en las ventanas con el fin de evitar un desastre dentro del lugar.

Después de organizar y asegurar la salvación de su casa, dedicó las pocas horas que le quedaban a dormir.

Cuando fue el momento de despertar, ni siquiera sintió las horas de descanso. Su periodo de sueño fue nada más un rápido parpadeo.

Lo anterior no parecía molestarle al rubio. Lo más difícil era qué vestir para este día.

Era absurdo. Era ridículo, pero él sentía que atender a Edward era como estar balanceándose en la cuerda floja. Temía hacerlo enojar y de que él se diera cuenta de que Waylon no era su _querida_.

En primer lugar, Eddie lo confundía con su esposa. Una _mujer_ en otras palabras. ¿Qué tipo de ropa debía usar? Una voz interna dentro de él decía que eso no importaba. Eddie lo confundió por una chica mientras usaba su uniforme de enfermero. Sin embargo, ya no estaba tan seguro de ir con ropa casual muy _masculina_ por así decirlo.

Pensó por varios ratos sobre ese problema hasta que se hartó. Podía pasar por alto que el tipo lo tratara como una mujer, pero no iba a vestirse de otro estilo para complacerlo, de eso estaba seguro. Decidió irse vestido con su uniforme habitual y si en dado caso él le criticaba, ya inventaría una excusa.

Además de eso, no dejaba de pensar en el beso que ese hombre le dio. A él no le importaba, no se sentía asqueado ni nada por el estilo. Sólo le tomó por sorpresa. Cuando recordaba ese afecto, noto lo cálido y suave que eran los labios del mayor. Lo beso con una ternura y pasión que, en el fondo, él extrañaba.

Waylon negaba con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento desleal. Una voz en su cerebro le decía que pensara con claridad. Ese tipo no siente nada por él. Eddie está confundido, lo que ve es a su esposa, no ve al enfermero rubio.

Esos delirios y deseos amorosos que Edward le mostraba, es algo con lo que él debía tener cuidado. Si las caricias del mayor avanzaban de su cadera hacia más abajo de su vientre, más específicamente hablando, en el bulto entre sus piernas, todo se joderia.

La ropa y las humillaciones a ser mujer no eran nada ante este último problema. Una vez que estuviera junto a Eddie, él se aseguraría de ser muy cuidadoso con esos avances.

Luego de su lucha interna, guardo unos cuatro cambios de ropa en su maleta negra. Antes de haber asegurado las ventanas, Waylon había recibió una llamada de uno de sus jefes. De acuerdo con los reportes del clima, la furia del huracán podría ser muy peligrosa. Decidieron que lo mejor sería que él durmiese en el hospital mientras Gluskin estuviera internado.

Además de su ropa, se llevó unos cuantos materiales para su paciente. Empaco algunos libros, cuadernos y un calendario para mantenerlo al día. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, lo mejor sería no usarlo para no exponer a Eddie a que mire el año. Tal vez le daría una organización usando los días. Waylon temía que Eddie entrara en pánico y se diera cuenta de que han transcurrido cerca de 20 años. Eddie sigue atorado en sus días cuando él y su mujer estaban juntos. Sería un shock. Sin duda, él tendría cuidado con eso también.

***

El viento y la lluvia sí que eran fuertes. Era la primera vez que Waylon se sentía aterrado de sufrir un accidente. De hecho, no había muchos automóviles circulando por las calles. Cualquiera con sentido común evitaría transitar al exterior con un clima del demonio como este.

No era el más experto en el manejo de los autos, pero se encargó de tener el mayor cuidado posible. Dio un suspiro de alivio al ver el hospital Murkoff a unos cuantos metros.

Llego a la recepción de registro, después de saludar a John y registrarse, este último le dio las llaves de su habitación en el hospital.

Se estacionó y sacó sus pertenencias para dejarlas en su nuevo cuarto. Sin duda la visibilidad del exterior del hospital era apenas posible, el viento y la lluvia no permitían ver más lejos.

Suspiro ante lo que vendría y se dirigió a la habitación de Eddie. Saludo a sus dos amigos y a algunos novatos. Antes de girar al pasillo y entrar a la habitación de su paciente. Dio unas cuantas respiraciones y se palmeo un poco la cara con ambas manos.

“Bien… estoy listo.” Waylon camino y abrió la puerta.

“¡Eddie! Buenos días ¿cómo amanecis…?” su pregunta no pudo ser terminada. Su rostro de ánimo disimulado fue cambiando poco a poco a uno de pánico.  

Eddie no estaba en la habitación.

Waylon salió con rapidez y empezó a realizar disimuladas miradas en todas partes, tanto en las habitaciones cercanas como a la lejanía de los largos pasillos.

Trataba de no entrar en pánico y procuraba no pedir ayuda de nuevo. Estaba temeroso de que el pelinegro actuara de forma alterada como ayer.

Debía encontrarlo y debía hacerlo pronto.

Duro veinte minutos buscando por todos lados. Waylon sintió que ya no podría continuar por su cuenta esta búsqueda. Ya no tenía otra opción. Empezó a hacerse camino a la recepción. Pero un ligero canto lo detuvo.

 

_“When I was a boy my mother often said to me_

_Get married son and see how happy you will be_

_I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find,_

_Who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind,_

_I will have to look around until the right one I have found.''_

 

“Esa voz…” Waylon se alejó de la recepción y se puso atento al canto. Era algo complicado el localizar su procedencia. Por alguna razón la voz de Eddie parecía provenir por todas partes.

Empezó a buscar al azar y agudizo más su oído con el fin de identificar la voz. Entre vueltas y algunas revisiones en cuartos distintos, logro escuchar con más fuerza el canto.

Finalmente llego a la sala de maternidad cerca de los cuneros, la misma sección en donde el mayor se había asustado.

La voz era más fuerte en cada paso que daba. Por alguna razón empezó a sentir nerviosismo al acercarse finalmente a la habitación. La puerta estaba abierta y se asomó un poco al interior.

Lo que sucedía tranquilizó al rubio de cierta manera. Eddie estaba sentado en una silla cantándole suavemente a una bebita recién nacida. Él no estaba solo. En la camilla se encontraba Mary, una de las mujeres a las que él atendió en los partos. La chica parecía calmada y sonriéndole tanto a Eddie como a su bebe. Eddie no se percataba de su presencia todavía. Siguió cantando de la misma forma tan calmada y dulce hacia la bebé.

 

“I want a girl, just like the girl that married dear old Dad

She was a pearl and the only girl that Daddy ever had,

A good old fashioned girl with heart so true,

One who loves nobody else but you,

I want a girl, just like the girl that married dear old Dad.’’

 

Eddie al terminar de cantar, empezó a realizar silenciosos tarareos de la misma melodía mientras mecía a la pequeña. Duro arrullándola por un rato y, al final, depositó a la bebé en los brazos de la joven madre.

“Señor Gluskin, muchas gracias por arrullarle. Pero, disculpe, debió molestarle su llanto ¡Las enfermeras decían que se escuchaba en todos los pasillos!” ella rio un poco en la última oración.

“No se preocupe, no me molestaba en absoluto. Su niña es preciosa. Espero que yo y mi esposa tengamos bebes en un futuro.” Dijo Eddie mientras permitía que la bebita le sujetara uno de sus dedos.

“Ella debe ser muy afortunada por contar con alguien como usted. De nuevo, muchas gracias y perdóneme, esta tormenta complico que mi esposo viniera a cuidarnos.” Dijo mientras arrullaba a la pequeña.

“No se preocupe… si usted lo desea, puedo venir a visitarlas.”

“Muchas gracias por la oferta, pero no quiero meterlo en problemas.”

“Descuide, si me es posible la visitare, descanse.”

Eddie se despidió de la mujer. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Al mirar alrededor noto la presencia de su querida.

“¡Cariño! Que alegría, ya estas finalmente aquí.”

Waylon le sonrió lo mejor que pudo y suspiro.

“Eddie… me asustaste mucho. Pensé que habías huido como ayer.”

“¿Por qué haría eso? Tú me prometiste que volverías. Yo sabía que no me abandonarías.” Eddie abrazo a Waylon por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios.

Waylon sentía su rostro caliente no sólo por el beso, sino por las miradas de sus compañeros de trabajo y de algunos pacientes.

Tosió un poco y llevo a su paciente hacia su habitación. Al llegar notaron una bandeja de comida. Al parecer una de las enfermeras en turno la dejo ahí.

Waylon acostó a Eddie en su camilla y deslizo la mesa cerca de él. Al parecer el desayuno eran un par de huevos cocidos, dos rebanadas de jamón y una gran porción de puré de papa.

Waylon rio un poco al notar el rostro de desagrado por parte del mayor una vez que dio el primer bocado. Algo que todo trabajador sabía sobre el hospital era lo pésima que era la comida hacia los pacientes.

“Dios… ¿Cómo es posible que el puré de papa no tenga sabor? Pensé que mi accidente afecto mi sentido del gusto… pero ahora ve que me equivoque.” A pesar de aquella critica, Eddie no dejo de comer. Estaba completamente hambriento. Y en esos instantes, él no deseaba ser una carga para su esposa. Debía ser ya bastante cansado el cuidarlo todo el día.

Casi al terminar su desayuno, Jeremy llego junto a dos enfermeras.

“Buenos días Edward. Vine para realizarle unas revisiones de rutina… si me permitiera…” Eddie sólo asintió y dejo que el neurocirujano lo checara. Le revisaba la visibilidad. Usando su dedo y un foco como guías, revisaba alguna irregularidad en la fractura de su cráneo y le pedía que escribiese oraciones sencillas. Al realizar unas cuantas anotaciones, una de las enfermeras revisaba su presión y signos vitales.

“Bien, no se preocupe, parece que todo está bien. Su estado no ha empeorado. Lo único que le pido es que evite estresarse y no se altere. Recuerde, cualquier duda que tenga, no tema en preguntar a cualquier personal del hospital ¿De acuerdo?” Jeremy mostraba esa sonrisa falsa. Ese gesto al que Waylon se había acostumbrado y supo reconocer cuando solían ser pareja.

“Ahora es necesario que tome una ducha de rutina. Las enfermeras aquí lo asistirán si gusta.” Waylon noto como las chicas hacían ligeras risa. Sólo una de ellas estaba completamente ruborizada.

“Muchas gracias doctor, pero no es necesario. Mi esposa puede ayudarme.” Los ojos de Waylon se agrandaron ante aquello. Toda esta situación era incomoda. Y no sólo por el hecho de seguir con este rol, sino por el simple motivo de que él sabía que estaría embelesado con el cuerpo de Eddie. A pesar de que el mayor tenía una enorme bata médica. Waylon podía notar la fuerte musculatura en su pecho y piernas. Verlo desnudo lo pondría más nervioso.

No debía pensar de esa forma hacia su paciente. Además de ser poco profesional, él se juró a sí mismo no sentir esos deseos de nuevo.

“Señor Gluskin… debo insistir. Su… um, _esposa_ , no necesita hacer eso. Además para eso está el personal.” Jeremy no dejaba de mirar al rubio esta vez. Sabía que él era un paciente, pero no soportaba tener a otro chico cerca de Waylon. Desde el comienzo, él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con todo este plan y, si tenía oportunidad, trataría de alejarlos lo mejor que pudiera.

“Con todo respeto doctor Blaire, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Ayer, mi esposa dejo de cuidarme porque ustedes necesitaban de su ayuda por falta de personal. Yo me aterre por miedo a que alguien la hubiese lastimado. ¿No cree que es mejor que estas dos jovencitas atiendan otras emergencias en el hospital? Ella puede ayudarme a tomar un simple baño… usted me da la sospecha de que desea separarnos…”

Jeremy estaba sin palabras. Aunque Gluskin sufría de problemas de memoria, él tipo era los suficientemente listo para ver a través de sus acciones. Sus planes no serían tan sencillos como esperaba.

“No… no es eso Edward. Sólo cumplimos con los protocolos… pero si usted esta tan decidido… está bien, no hay problema. Si ese es su deseo.” Jeremy se fue sin mirar atrás cargando sus documentos y anotaciones. Segundos después las enfermeras le siguieron con un semblante de decepción.

Waylon, sin perder más tiempo, se llevó a Eddie a una de las pocas regaderas privadas. Tal vez lo más convencional era una de las bañeras públicas, pero algo le decía que su paciente no se sentiría cómodo con aquello.

“Sabes… no me agrada ese doctor. No me gusta la forma en cómo te mira cariño.” Decía Eddie mientras era guiado por Waylon. El rubio le dio una mirada rápida y después hablo.

“¿De qué hablas Eddie? No te preocupes, él parece ser un buen doctor, además es él quien te ayudara con la cirugía… descuida, no creo que haga algo malo.”

“Aun así, quiero que te mantengas alejada de él ¿Podrías prometérmelo?”

Waylon se preguntaba si Eddie sentía celos o si en realidad tenía un buen instinto para detectar el peligro. El rubio no podía evitar encontrar toda esa actitud algo adorable.

“Sí… lo prometo.”

Ambos llegaron a la regadera y Eddie sin previo aviso comenzó a desvestirse. Waylon con rapidez, desvió su mirada a otro lado. Una vez que termino se dirigió a la regadera y la abrió para recibir una gran cantidad de agua.

“Cariño… ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te incomoda ver a tu esposo así?” la sonrisa y tono de Eddie parecían de burla. Waylon en serio se esforzaba para que los latidos de su corazón se calmasen y que su cara dejase de ruborizarse. Empezó a contar en su mente para distraerse.

“¿Podrías ayudarme?” Eddie le aproximo un jabón y una esponja. Waylon asintió con un poco de nerviosismo.

Se aproximó al cuerpo desnudo del mayor y comenzó a tallar primero la espalda. Después, se encargó de enjabonar sus brazos y su pecho. Waylon sabía que esas partes no había problema. El verdadero reto seria en el miembro entre sus piernas.

El rubio se tomaba su tiempo. Además, se esforzaba por no mirar en aquel lugar.

_“No lo mires, no lo mires, no lo mires.”_

De repente una gran carcajada por parte de Eddie, lo hizo alzar la cabeza y mirar a su dirección.

“Cariño no pasa nada, quiero decir, puedes mirarlo. Soy tu esposo después de todo. No es la primera vez que me vez así.”

Waylon desvió la mirada en vergüenza. Tomo unas respiraciones y sintió como Eddie lo jalo con él de forma que ambos estuvieran siendo mojados por la regadera.

“Sabes… creo que debería quitarte esa timidez aquí y ahora.”

Sin previo aviso, Eddie acorralo a Waylon en la pared, sujeto una de las manos del rubio para que no escapara y lo beso con fuerza.

El beso fue largo y con varios movimientos entre sus labios que Waylon aprovechaba para obtener oxígeno.

El joven estaba en una lucha interna ahora mismo. Una parte de él no deseaba seguir con este rol ya que quebraba su propia promesa. Pero otra parte le gustaba estas atenciones, su cuerpo parecía extrañar estas caricias que tiempo atrás eran rutinarias en su vida amorosa.

Walyon se negaba al afecto, haciendo pequeños gemidos de protesta, sin embargo, el mayor no pareció notarlos, ya que su beso posesivo seguía. Poco a poco el rubio se dejó guiar por ese momento y le permitió a Eddie continuar con su acto. Incluso, una de las manos de Waylon se aferró a la espalda desnuda de su paciente.

Eddie dejo los labios y empezó a morder el cuello del enfermero. La mordida no fue muy dolorosa, pero fue potente como para dejar una marca.

“De esa forma ese doctor sabrá a quien le perteneces.” Dijo Eddie a un ruborizado Waylon con respiraciones agitadas.

Waylon trago con fuerza y deslizo sus dedos hacia la marca. No tuvo tiempo de procesar lo sucedido, ya que Eddie coloco su mano en uno de los muslos del rubio.

“Sabes… estaba pensando… ¿Por qué no hacemos a nuestro bebé aquí y ahora?” Waylon temblaba a esas palabras. Todo se había salido de control y más aun con Eddie, quien ya estaba acercando su mano cerca de su propio miembro.

“¡No!” Waylon empujo a Eddie con todas sus fuerzas. El mayor parecía impresionado. Waylon al final se derrumbó en las baldosas frías del baño y junto sus rodillas hacia su pecho. Podía sentir con más fuerza el impacto de agua cayendo en su cabeza y hombros. El tono azul de su uniforme era más fuerte ahora por efecto del agua.

“Perdón… es que yo… no lo quiero hacer aquí… Eddie lo siento… yo…” En ese momento el mayor se arrodillo junto a él y lo abrazo con fuerza.

“¡Oh cariño! ¡Perdóname!… no me di cuenta que te estaba forzando… lo siento, fui un completo insensible… yo te presione mucho… y tienes razón, es muy vulgar el hacer eso aquí. Es mejor en la comodidad de nuestra casa.” Eddie tomo el rostro de Waylon y le dio un beso de nuevo, pero esta vez era mucho más suave y gentil.

“Es que te deseo tanto cariño. No soporte como ese doctor te miraba… no lo soportaría de cualquiera.”

Waylon se calmó un poco y, ya no sabía si era para seguir con este _juego_ o si él realmente quería hacerlo, pero le devolvió el abrazo a Eddie y deposito su rostro en el hombro del mayor. Ahora que el rubio lo pensaba, la piel de su paciente era muy suave. Su edad, definitivamente, no reflejaba su gran físico.

“Yo me terminare de bañar cariño. Perdóname, además te moje con esta estupidez mía ¿Por qué no te vas a cambiar? Sé dónde está mi habitación. Te esperare ahí. Lo prometo… no huiré.”

Waylon asintió y salió totalmente empapado hacia los pasillos dejando un camino con sus pisadas húmedas, por si no fuera peor, él veía a Finn y Andrew acercársele. No quiso detenerse y sólo les dio un saludo con la mirada.

“Amigo ¿qué rayos te paso? ¿Gluskin te hizo esto?” dijo Andrew

El enfermero se sentía tan avergonzado con tan sólo recordar lo sucedido.

“¡No quiero hablar de eso!”

Siguió su camino y a la lejanía podía escuchar sus murmullos. Dios, todo esto era un maldito caos. Pero por el bien de ese hombre, debía seguirle el juego. Solo tres días más, sólo tres días más.

***

Una vez que termino de cambiarse. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de su paciente. Esperaba que su playera manga larga y su camisa roja a cuadros no le molestaran.

Sin embargo, decidió que visitaría a Dennis por un rato. Al menos para notificarle sobre el estado de su padre.

Al llegar, noto que el chico estaba desayunando. Su semblante parecía mejor que ayer, de eso no había duda.

“Buenos días Dennis ¿Cómo te encuentras?”

“¡Oh! ¡Hola Waylon! Me encuentro muy bien. Mis heridas parecen estar mejor. De hecho, el hospital me dio de alta.”

“¿Tienes a alguien que pueda recogerte? Si gustas uno de mis compañeros podría darte un aventón a tu casa. Aunque la lluvia pareció disminuir, es muy peligroso aún, todavía me preocupa.”

“No hay problema. Ayer logre contactarme con un amigo de mi padre. El prometió que vendría hoy por mí.” Dennis miraba a su reloj. “En realidad… no debe tardar en llegar.” Dennis continúo con unos cuantos bocados más y enfoco su mirada hacia el enfermero.

“Por cierto Waylon ¿Cómo está mi papá?”

“Él está bien. Durmió por buenas horas y los exámenes de rutina mostraron que está estable.”

Dennis sonrió ante aquello. A pesar de sentir sufrimiento por la falta de memoria de su padre. Se sentía feliz al saber que él estaba bien. Parece que había esperanza después de todo.

“Um… ¿él te sigue confundiendo con mi madre?” Waylon rio un poco y le asintió con brevedad. “Lo siento tanto Waylon… debe ser muy incómodo todo esto.”

“Descuida… tu padre sí que es un _personaje_ , pero no creo que sea una mala persona. Él sólo está confundido… puedo manejarlo, sólo debo ser cuidadoso… Por cierto Dennis, ya que te vas del hospital, dame tu número de móvil. Te enviare mensajes cada día sobre el progreso de salud de tu padre ¿Está bien? De hecho, si tú lo deseas, puedes llamarme en las noches y te puedo dar más detalles.”

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron números y Waylon llamo para estar seguros del registro correcto. Segundos después, se escuchó unos toques en la puerta.

Waylon se dirigió y abrió lentamente. La persona no era un doctor, ni un cirujano o enfermero.

La persona que estaba en frente de Waylon era un hombre algo mayor, probablemente estaba en sus treinta años. Pudo notar un par de piercings en su oreja derecha y unos cuantos anillos en ambas manos. Tenía el cabello un poco largo y sujeto en una cola. Su barba era larga y de color castaño oscuro. Llevaba puesto, también, unos lentes oscuros. En cuanto a su vestimenta, estaba usando un par de pantalones y una playera oscura junto con un chaleco de cuero manga larga.

“Buenos días… disculpe ¿Es esta la habitación de Dennis Gluskin?”

“¡Frank aquí estoy!” Waylon abrió la puerta por completo y en cuestión de segundos aquel hombre se acercó a la camilla y le dio un abrazo a Dennis.

Waylon se presentó tanto en nombre como en su profesión. Le dio un saludo de mano y el hombre hizo lo mismo.

“Hola. Soy Frank Antonio Manera. Soy por así decirlo el tío de este niño.”

Dennis reía un poco ante aquello. Si bien Frank solía asustarlo de pequeño, había momentos en los que se divertía mucho con él.

“Chico ¿Cómo te sientes? ¡Nunca me dijiste que el problema era una apuñalada! ¡¿Quién fue el bastardo que te hirió?! Yo y tu padre lo haremos trizas… por cierto donde esta Ed ¿No debería estar aquí contigo?” Dennis inclino la cabeza. La verdad de todo seguía afectándole.

“Mi papá… fue él quien me hizo esto.” Dijo casi en un susurro.

“¿Qué?” salió de los labios de Frank casi al instante. No creía en las palabras del chico.

“Edward sufrió una fractura en su cabeza hace unas semanas. Padece de delirios y pérdidas de la memoria. Él no reconoció a su hijo y lo lastimo pensando que era un asaltante.”

La explicación de Waylon, dejo unos minutos de silencio. Dennis se sentía herido y Frank apenas estaba procesando la información. Le parecía imposible. Eddie jamás lastimaría a su hijo. Se mataría antes que hacerlo.

“Pero, él hospital puede arreglarlo ¿no?... esto debe tener solución… no podemos perder a Ed de esa manera.”

“Operaran a papá en unos días. Después de eso… bien, espero que vuelva a ser el mismo. De hecho ahora es muy difícil cuidarlo. Mi padre confunde Waylon con mi mamá.”

Frank levanto un poco sus gafas y dirigió una mirada de halcón hacia Waylon. Lo escaneo de pies a cabeza.

“¡¿En serio?! ¿Tu padre lo confunde con Emily?” esta vez Frank se acercó y empezó a invadir el espacio personal del rubio. Acaricio su cabello para después agarrar la barbilla del chico.

“Bien… si se parecen mucho, ahora que te veo mejor. Mismos ojos, color de piel y cabello… y mismo cuerpo… casi.” Frank miraba el pecho y cintura del rubio con el fin de hacer énfasis en sus descripciones.   

“De hecho, Waylon será quien cuide de él todo el tiempo ahora. Algunas enfermeras me dijeron que mi papá era muy violento. Así que decidieron que Waylon continuara cuidándolo.”

Una risa un tanto burlona empezó a salir de los labios de Frank. Tanto Dennis como Waylon intercambiaron miradas por esa actitud.

“Dennis, si tu padre está en un tiempo en donde recuerda a Emily, eso quiere decir que no recuerda el incidente con el microondas.”

“¡Frank! No te aproveches del estado de mi papá.”

“¡Chico tranquilo! En esos años tu padre me amaba aún más… disculpe ¿Cree que podría visitarlo? ¿Cree que aún me recuerde?”

Waylon lo miraba con duda. Nunca imagino esa posibilidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, no parecía tan descabellado, incluso, podría ayudarle a Waylon y a los doctores a tener más reacciones de Eddie hacia otras personas cercanas a él.

“No estoy seguro, pero podría ser una buena idea, no creo que haya problema. Yo estaré con usted todo el tiempo.”

“¡Genial! ¡Esto será único! Por cierto chico, aquí está un cambio de ropa que conseguí de tu casa. Iré a ver a tu viejo y después nos iremos.”

Dennis no estaba seguro de la idea de Frank. Él tenía la gran cualidad de sacar de los estribos a su padre. Al verlos salir de la habitación, tenía el presentimiento de que su encuentro no saldría bien.

***

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Waylon se aseguró de informarle al hombre de todo el estado de Eddie. Frank, si acaso hacia preguntas sobre lo violento que se ponía. Se notaba la preocupación en su semblante. Le comentaba al enfermero lo impresionado que estaba de todo este asunto ya que, para él, Eddie no era del tipo violento a ese extremo.

Waylon se acercó a la puerta y antes de entrar dio unos cuantos toques de advertencia.

“¿Eddie?... hey… mientras regresaba del pasillo. Me encontré a un amigo tuyo. Vino a visitarte.”

El pelinegro lo miro confundido y cuando ambos hombres entraron. Su mirada ya no visualizaba a Waylon, miraba por completo a Frank.

“¡Hey Ed! ¿Cómo estás? Me entere de tu accidente.”

Eddie seguía mirando a Frank sin decir ni una palabra. Waylon supuso que tal vez no lo recordaba.

“¿Frank? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas a irte a un concierto con tu grupo?”

Ambos no podían creerlo. Eddie recordaba a Frank.

“Claro que no Eddie, me entere de lo que paso. No podría irme ante una situación así.”

“Pero, me dijiste que esos boletos te costaron una fortuna.” Eddie alzo una ceja y giro un poco su cabeza.

“Amigo, tu eres más importante que eso.”

La tensión en Waylon cedió y sonrió un poco al ver algo de interacción más familiar en Eddie.

Frank se sentó en la silla y platico con Eddie por unos minutos. Waylon, quien no se alejaba, observaba la interacción de ambos.

Aunque los dos parecían a simple vista una pareja fuera de lo común, ellos parecían tener mucha química. Frank le contaba sobre algunas salidas que había hecho entre los días y que planeaba invitar a Eddie a algún lugar que él quisiese. También los dos empezaban a hablar de sus días de juventud y de cómo extrañaban de algunas libertades ya ahora no posibles.

Frank empezó a dirigirse a Waylon y empezó a narrarle una historia.

Manera lo hacía con el único propósito de relajar la tensión de su amigo.

“Emily… ¿Este grandulón no te ha contado la vergüenza que paso cuando trato de comprar condones? ¡Es muy divertido el oírlo!”

“¡Frank no le digas!” las protestas de Eddie no fueron escuchadas y el hombre continuo con su historia.

“Fuimos a una farmacia. Era una enorme con varios departamentos. Veras Eddie es alérgico al látex así que necesita comprar de otro tipo. Cuando llego al lugar…” Frank empezó a reírse sin terminar todavía de narrar. El solo recuerdo le parecía divertido. Hablaba con frases entre cortadas interrumpidas por su propia risa.

 _“mmm… con que es alérgico al látex… le avisare a los doctores para que lo tengan en cuenta.”_ Pensaba Waylon mientras asentía a los relatos de Frank.

“Esto es tan vulgar… cariño no lo escuches.” Dijo el mayor mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

Waylon le sonreía y le daba palmadas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

“La chica no encontraba esa mercancía y empezó a anunciarlo por un megáfono en todos los departamentos. Decía: _¿almacén tenemos condones sin látex? Si, si, condones, un jovencito en caja los está solicitando_ … te lo juro Emily, todos los ojos de la clientela estaban mirando hacia nosotros… el pobre de Ed estaba sonrojado. Me jalo de la tienda y nos fuimos… fue vergonzoso, pero cuando solíamos recordarlo ambos reíamos.” Al terminar de decirlo, Frank estallo en risa de nuevo.

Eddie estaba rojo por la vergüenza y seguía tapando su cara para que su esposa no lo observara. Esos secretos los tenía reservados para sí mismo. Nunca quiso que ella lo supiera.

No tenía el valor de mirarla ahora. Ella no solía llevarse bien con Frank, eso era uno de los motivos de porque no lo mencionaba frente a ella y los médicos. Pensó que su amada lo miraría con incomodidad o vergüenza, pero al escuchar su suave risa, empezó a relajarse un poco.

Pensó que se enojaría con la presencia de su amigo, pero su comportamiento era algo extraño desde ayer. Le parecía raro, pero al final pensaba que era por la preocupación de tenerlo internado.

Sin duda ella era única, ella era tan pura, ella era su amada perla.

En cuanto al enfermero, él sonreía con mucha comodidad. Las pláticas entre los dos hombres eran divertidas y relajantes. De cierta manera le hacían olvidar un poco sus problemas. Ya que lo pensaba, su modo de vivir y sus decisiones, lo llevaban a un sentimiento de ansiedad constante. Además de sentirse algo relajado, era un alivio el ver como su paciente podía interactuar con alguna de sus amistades y, también, significaba una buena señal de que el problema de Eddie tendría una solución exitosa.

Todo parecía bien durante un rato, pero las expresiones faciales de Eddie empezaron a mostrar un cierto malestar.

“Frank… ¿qué es esa marca en tu brazo?”

El hombre se tensó de repente y se maldijo internamente. En ese brazo se había realizado un tatuaje que el pelinegro odiaba ya hace años.

“Umm ¡No es nada!”

“Muéstramelo.”

Frank se alejó, pero Eddie logro sostener su brazo y deslizar la tela de su vestimenta para ver mejor.

“¡Frank! ¡¿Te hiciste ese estúpido tatuaje que te prohibí usaras?!”

Eddie parecía ponerse en modo paternal ahora. Empezó a regañar a su amigo. Pero hasta cierto punto, había un ligero tono de burla en los comentarios del mayor. Al final ambos rieron y platicaron por un largo rato. Se despidieron al tener miradas de advertencia de la gente de seguridad que se encargaba de retirar a los visitantes.

Al salir de la habitación, Frank se quitó sus gafas y detuvo a Waylon por un momento. El rubio pudo ver el tono verde de sus ojos.

“Oye… si volverá a ser el de antes ¿Verdad?... Ed y Dennis han sufrido demasiado Waylon… esto es lo menos que ambos necesitan.”

“Descuide, él estará bien… yo cuidare de Eddie y me gustaría que usted cuidara mucho de su hijo.”

“Por supuesto. Esos dos son como mi familia. Haría cualquier cosa por ellos… ¿Sabes? aunque te pareces a Emily… se nota hasta por tu actitud que eres diferente a ella… debe ser incomodo tener que seguirle la corriente a Ed, pero, tenle paciencia. Él ha sufrido mucho… desde que éramos niños.”

“No se preocupe... cuidare de él… lo prometo.”

Waylon acompaño a Frank hasta la habitación de Dennis. El chico ya estaba usando otra ropa, unos jeans y una playera negra.

Dennis, antes de irse, le dio más información sobre su padre. Tales como hobbies, programas favoritos, comida que le gusta y desagrada. Antiguos hábitos que tenía para pasar el rato con su madre. Waylon escuchaba cada detalle y procuraba recordarlo. Claro no eran difíciles de olvidar, pero en dado caso contaba con el teléfono del chico por si necesitaba ayuda.

Asimismo, Waylon le dio recomendaciones básicas para atender las suturas de sus heridas.

El rubio se despidió de ambos y los miro correr hasta el estacionamiento público para cubrirse de la lluvia.

Aunque Frank parecía un hombre algo descuidado, él podía sentir la confianza del padre y el hijo hacia él.

Suspiro y se dirigió al cuarto en el que Eddie lo esperaba. Lo más posible era que el patólogo del lenguaje llegase pronto.

Al entrar y mirar el brillo en la mirada de Eddie. Waylon no pudo evitar el darle una genuina sonrisa. El hombre era su dolor de cabeza, representaban su quiebre a sus promesas de amor que no deseaba. Pero cada vez que entraba al mundo de Edward, Waylon sentía que una pequeña barrera suya se destruía. Trataba de resistirse, pero parecía que su corazón y cuerpo no hacían caso a las voces de la razón de su cabeza.

***

Richard Trager, al igual que varios cirujanos y enfermeros, se les exigió empacar un poco de ropa para dormir en el enorme hospital durante los días que las fuertes lluvias y vientos afectasen a la ciudad. El supuso que se llegaría a ese grado ya que la maldita tormenta se volvió huracán. Al terminar su turno de noche, se dirigió a su vivienda para empacar unos cuantos cambios de ropa. Al volver al hospital, se sintió sorprendido de que el viento no volcara su automóvil. Pudo haber faltado al trabajo, pero una inasistencia en el hospital equivale a una gran pérdida de dinero.

En realidad el trabajo de cirujano llegaba a ser explotador.

Al menos tendría a su compinche de aventuras a su lado en la sala de Urgencias.

En sí, la situación de los pacientes en dicha sección era estable. Los chequeos y revisiones eran rutinarios. No había ninguna acción de hecho. Y, con esta tormenta, mucho menos tendrían de que entretenerse.

“Y… ¿Lograste separar a Way de Gluskin?” un gruñido por parte de su amigo fue suficiente para saber el fracaso del resultado.

“El bastardo es astuto. Se negó a mi idea… Ya planeare algo más. No voy a dejar que se salga con la suya con lo que es mío.”

Trager sólo dio una larga carcajada.

“No has superado el rompimiento ¿verdad?... deberías dejarlo. Entenderlo ahora que aún es tiempo… es horrible cuando fantaseas con que algún día, de forma milagrosa, estarás junto a él… yo estuve en ese agujero, y no quiero verte hundido cuando eso pase.” Trager más que nadie sabía ese tipo de sufrimiento. El ser usado, el idealizar y depender de un amor que podía ser arrebatado en cualquier instante. Él estuvo al igual que Jeremy y hablaba en serio con sus deseos de evitarle aquel dolor.

Ambos, en cuestión de segundos, voltearon hacia las grandes puertas de Emergencia. Lograron escuchar las sirenas de una de las ambulancias y corrieron en seguida con un grupo de enfermeras.

La paramédica, totalmente empapada, empujaba la camilla hacia la seca edificación.

“Su nombre es Chris Walker. 34 años de edad. Recibió ocho disparos consecutivos. El hombre es fuerte. De milagro hemos logrado estabilizarlo.” Trager dio las instrucciones a los camilleros para que lo llevaran al quirófano más cercano. Él, por mientras, se dirigió a uno de los casilleros rápidamente con una bata adecuada para las operaciones.

Jeremy se acercó a otro joven que iba saliendo de la ambulancia. Parecía estar herido ya que todo su pecho y parte de su cara estaban cubiertos por sangre. Le hizo señal a uno de los camilleros para internarlo. Trataron de colocar al joven en la camilla, pero este se negaba a ser atendido.

“¡No! ¡No es necesario! ¡La sangre no es mía! ¡No estoy herido!” gritaba el chico de forma histérica mientras se hacía paso hacia la camilla de Walker.

“Oh Chris… ¡Nunca quise que esto pasara! ¡Por favor! ¡Despierta! Te lo ruego, no me dejes solo.”

“Señor por favor, debemos llevar a este hombre a cirugía inmediatamente.”

El joven soltó al herido y miro a lo lejos como se lo llevaban con rapidez entre los pasillos.

“¿Upshur? ¿Eres tú?” la voz de Richard estaba llena de asombro y con un poco de pánico. El joven lo miro y empezó a retroceder para mantener su distancia entre él y el cirujano.

“¿Trager? ¿Trabajas aquí?” el joven y el doctor se miraron como si estuvieran en presencia de un fantasma. Se miraron de pies a cabezas. Parecían registrar cambios de apariencia y, si era posible, algún cambio de actitud. El tiempo no parecía avanzar, era como si estuvieran congelados.

“¡Doctor Trager! ¡Lo necesitamos en el quirófano!” el grito de una de las enfermeras los saco a ambos del trance. Trager negó un poco su cabeza y empezó hacer su camino hacia dicha sala.

“Trager… ¡No lo lastimes!… Te lo ruego, no le hagas daño… Por favor… Sé que eres capaz de hacerlo sin que otros noten que fue tu intención.”

Richard observaba al joven con cuidado. Una parte de él se alegraba del sufrimiento del chico. Él se merecía eso y más por todo lo que le hizo sufrir. Por todos esos días de agonía en los que le rogaba para quedarse con él. Días que suplicaba por no ser abandonado cuando estaba en un punto tan frágil.

Trager nunca pensó que encontraría regocijo en el dolor ajeno. Pero sin duda, amaba ver a este chico de esa forma. Retorciéndose del dolor por la agonía.

Que irónica era la vida. Upshur recibía una cucharada de su propia medicina.

“Oh… no se preocupe _colega_ … _hare todo lo que está en mis manos para salvarlo_.” El tono del cirujano estaba lleno de sarcasmo y burla. Dejo al chico en Emergencias e hizo su camino al quirófano

El rostro del joven se volvió blanco por esa confesión. Quiso sostener a Trager entre gritos, pero fue detenido y guiado a recepción por dos hombres de seguridad.

Después de ver todo aquel panorama, Jeremy se iba vistiendo con la bata para cirugía y fue caminando hacia Richard.

“Upshur… ¿él no era tu…?”

“Sí… él lo era… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no actuaras como una reina del drama por tu rompimiento con Waylon? Bien, ahora te pido que me golpes si me llego a portar como un melodramático… Miles era lo último que esperaba ver.”

Jeremy solo asintió y le dio una ligera risa con gusto ante la idea. Entraron al quirófano, dieron las instrucciones de rutina y ambos cirujanos se colocaron en sus posiciones.

Trager quería, realmente con todas las ganas del mundo, arruinar la vida de Miles. Pero él sabía que este pobre hombre no tenía la culpa nada. Por primera vez en varios momentos de su vida, su voz de la razón le decía que no era el momento para herir a esa magnitud, no por ahora. Pero otra voz le hablaba del placer que lograría si tenía en su vista a un Miles lleno de dolor. Sin duda, reía un poco con la segunda idea. Varios enfermeros y compañeros lo miraron con extrañes por aquella carcajada.

“¿Doctor? ¿Se encuentra bien?” dijo una de las asistentes en cirugía.

“Si… de maravilla… bisturí, por favor.”        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.O O.O O.O
> 
> Gracias por leer ¡No duden en comentar!


	4. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis XD  
> Aquí de vuelta con otro capi de esta historia.  
> No soporte el dejarlos con la preocupación del capitulo anterior.  
> Espero les guste ;)

Miles no dejaba de sentirse miserable. Se maldijo por permitir que Chris lo acompañara a comprar provisiones extras.

Si él no hubiera sido tan estúpido, Chris no hubiera sufrido todos esos disparos.

Para empeorar las cosas, era su ex quien realizaba la operación.

Él se estaba volviendo loco. Ya no era capaz de concentrarse en los movimientos a su alrededor. Sean enfermos caminando o algunos gritando por el dolor; sean risas en la recepción o el viento y agua de la lluvia chocando por las paredes y ventanas. Él estaba absorto de todo ese panorama. Sólo observaba sus manos cubiertas de la sangre de su pareja. Sangre que intento detener de forma inútil.

Nunca fue un hombre religioso, pero rezaría, se azotaría, se cortaría cada uno de sus dedos si supiera que eso arreglaría algo.

Su tormenta de pensamientos era tan profunda que no noto a un grupo de policías llegar junto a él.

“Señor Upshur ¿verdad? discúlpenos, somos de la estación de policía. Uno de los oficiales nos contó que fue usted quien entrego la grabación sobre el asalto.”

Miles asintió lentamente, aun no despertando por completo de su miseria.

“Discúlpenos, sabemos que su… um… _pareja_ esta en operación y que no es un buen momento para pedirle su testimonio. Pero es necesario para la investigación y denuncia.” Uno de los oficiales, parecía incomodo con sólo insinuar su orientación sexual. Claro, no es como si esos juicios le importasen ahora.

Miles, aún ausente de todo, asintió con lentitud.

Entre titubeos y respiraciones agitadas, el joven les contó lo sucedido.

Primero, argumento su ida al enorme supermercado local de la ciudad. Les confesó que gracias a la fuerza del huracán y al posible desastre en las calles por culpa de la lluvia, Miles pensó que sería buena idea el comprar un poco de provisiones extras para su departamento. Chris no le agrado la idea de dejarlo ir solo a estas alturas, por lo que decidió acompañarlo.

De haber sabido el infierno que vendría, de haber tomado en cuenta los riesgos de sus ridículas acciones, él hubiera escogido el quedarse en casa y así evitar todo este problema.

La llegada a esa enorme tienda estuvo rodeada de multitudes. Al parecer, toda la ciudad tuvo la misma idea de Miles sobre buscar provisiones de emergencia.

Mientras narraba, él todavía era capaz de recordar los momentos tan pacíficos y dulces con su pareja mientras realizaban las compras. La sola mención de Chris en su testimonio le provocaba que sonriera como un idiota.

El tiempo juntos era más que valioso para Miles.

Su novio era un militar y de alto rango. Lo conoció meses después de haber terminado su relación con Richard. Él fue a entrevistar a varios militares debido a un trabajo de periodismo referente a ellos y en como los soldados estaban protegiendo a la ciudadanía.

Cuando cerraba los ojos aún podía ver como se conocieron. Cuando lo vio, sintió una atracción casi inmediata. Aunque sonaba muy cursi, llegaba a afirmar que era amor a primera vista.

A pesar de terminar su investigación en la base militar y haber entregado el reporte a la cadena de noticieros, Miles siguió visitando a Chris por medio de excusas para pasar un rato con él.

Era obvio, para varios militares en la zona y para los compañeros de trabajo de Miles, que el periodista quería algo más del hombre.

En aquellos días, él se sentía tan patético con usar de pretexto su trabajo como periodista para conseguir información del soldado.

Chris, en ese entonces, pareció entender la indirecta y dio el primer paso. Invito a Miles a salir. Una cita llevo a otra. Cada oportunidad daba más libertad e interacción entre ambos. Como resultado, los dos iniciaron una relación amorosa y vida juntos.

Lo malo de su relación era el tiempo. El trabajo de Chris lo requería la mayoría del tiempo. Miles no quería quejarse de eso, ya que sentía que tenía una relación más sana que la que tenía con Trager.

Por lo tanto, adoraba los momentos y tiempos libres que podían gastar juntos.

Pero, este día en el supermercado, cuando llegaron a la caja de pago, una banda de criminales apareció por las dos entradas principales.

Esa banda era muy conocida en Denver. Trabajaban en equipo y asaltaban sin piedad. Todos los ciudadanos sabían que la aparición de ellos simbolizaría robo y muerte. Aunque ellos tomaban rehenes, ya sea en un lugar público o en secuestros organizados, siempre asesinaban a las víctimas. Nunca dejaron a ninguna viva.

La gente empezó a temerles. La policía se volvió inútil ante ellos y más aún porque no había fotografías de los integrantes y, mucho menos, alguna descripción física de ellos.

Sin embargo, en ese asalto en donde él y su pareja estaban presentes, todos ellos estaban con el rostro al aire. Los idiotas mostraban su cara.

Miles sabía que era su oportunidad, así que lentamente saco su celular y empezó a grabar al grupo mientras realizaban su robo a las cajas registradoras y a los testigos cercanos.

Chris se percató de esto y le rogo que se detuviera. En ese instante ambos forcejearon. Miles le decía que era su deber exponerlos para que su identidad quedara al descubierto y Chris, por otro lado, le imploraba detenerse para evitar la ira de los criminales.

Tal vez discutieron de forma ruidosa, tal vez Miles no tuvo cuidado al esconder bien su celular. Fuera lo que fuera, uno de los asaltantes se dio cuenta de que el joven había grabado toda la escena.

El cómplice apunto su metralleta al periodista listo para disparar, pero Chris fue más rápido y se colocó frente a Miles como un escudo humano.

Miles presencio con horror como su pareja término en el suelo. Se le acerco y se colocó encima de él para que el hombre ya no le disparara a su amante.

El tipo, sin importarle su fallo, empezó a dirigir su arma hacia Miles, sin embargo, toda la banda escucho las sirenas de policía y en cuestión de segundos se fueron.

La policía llego y, junto a los oficiales, los acompañaba una ambulancia.

El periodista no se separó de Chris ningún momento. Entre gritos y llantos, les imploro a los paramédicos salvarlo.

Y ahora, estaba aquí, con un nudo en la garganta y con los ojos totalmente secos por derramar demasiadas lágrimas.

Al terminar de narrar los hechos, los oficiales le agradecieron y se quedaron con su celular como evidencia. También le pidieron sus datos para solicitarlo por alguna aclaración. Le agradecieron por la valentía de tomar video de los sujetos y le desearon buena suerte en la recuperación de Chris.

Miles se sentía como un robot. Solo respondía y asentía casi de forma mecánica. Ya no le importaba si su grabación traería justicia o si les acercaría al paradero de esos monstruos.

El sólo quería a su pareja a salvo. No valía la pena su sacrificio y paz para un espacio mejor si no tenía a Chris para compartirla.

Miles no se despegaba de la recepción. Daba unas cuantas vueltas por los pasillos. Hablaba con las enfermeras para preguntar el estado de su pareja, pero todas le respondían que no tenían noticia. Que él aún seguía en cirugía.

Todo este sufrimiento era su culpa. Se sentó en la sala de espera y se jorobo ante el peso de todo.

Sentía como sus lágrimas volvían de nuevo, sin poder detenerlas, empezaron a caer en el suelo. Este desahogo jamás lo haría sentir tranquilo.

***

Dennis observaba las calles a penas visibles por la ventana del auto. Se sentía tan extraño el volver solo sin su padre.

En todo el camino de regreso, no tenía ánimos para hablar o entablar una conversación. Frank trataba de animarlo o hacerlo reír. Pero cada intento era fallido.

Dennis pareció sentir un aumento en su espíritu cuando Frank le narró de sus travesuras junto a su padre cuando eran niños.

Todos los graciosos momentos, los tristes y los fortalecedores. Frank enfatizaba en cada historia la fortaleza de Eddie. Afirmando que dentro de pocos días, él volvería como nuevo a su hogar.

Él apreciaba que Frank le hiciera compañía y se sentía terrible al permitir que su propio pesimismo afectara las interacciones en ambos.

Como le gustaría ser fuerte como su padre y Frank. Pero, al sentirse tan solo, no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía como un niño indefenso de nuevo y odiaba esa sensación.

Al no tener a su padre cerca, se dio cuenta de lo inútil que era. Si su padre se recuperaba él sería diferente, de eso no habría duda.

Al bajar un poco la intensidad de la lluvia, Frank logro ver la boutique y hogar de su amigo. El negocio de Eddie había prosperado ya hace varios años cuando logro recuperarse después del abandono de Emily y de su ayuda.

Él recordaba como ambos buscaban un local para empezar desde cero. Sentían que la búsqueda no prosperaba, pero, por fortuna uno de los amigos de Frank, vendía una propiedad bastante económica, cuya edificación constaba de dos pisos muy espaciosos. Ambos al ver el lugar por primera vez y al compartir miradas, se dieron cuenta que era el lugar perfecto para empezar.

Aquella edificación parecía que nunca cambiaba. En el exterior se veía las mismas tonalidades y fuerte complejo de hace tiempo. Sin embargo, una vez que entraron al local, Frank se quitó sus gafas para dar una mirada al interior.

Todos los vestidos colgados en pequeños estantes estaban esparcidos en el suelo. Varios ganchos de ropa estaban rotos, otras cajas de cartón parecían aplastadas y, por todo el suelo, estaban esparcidas algunas bolsas de supermercado. Todo el lugar era el claro reflejo de un forcejeo.

El castaño dio un silbido al ver el desastre. El orden y la limpieza que Eddie solía ponerle empeño todo el tiempo, parecían haber desaparecido.

Iba a entrar a la puerta que conectaba al hogar, pero se detuvo al ver que Dennis no lo seguía.

Se acercó al joven y noto que estaba hincado observando al suelo. Frank se aproximó y poco a poco noto lo que mantenía concentrado al chico.

En el suelo había una enorme mancha de sangre en forma de laguna. También había algunos rastros que guiaban a la salida, las cuales tenían formas de líneas y grandes manchones.

Dennis tocaba el enorme rastro de sangre, perdido en los eventos de ese día. Empezó a suspirar mientras se tocaba en la zona de sus heridas.

Frank se arrodillo cerca de él y deposito su mano en el hombro del joven.

“Vamos chico… levántate, yo limpiare esto. No es bueno que flexiones el estómago de esa manera.”

Dennis asintió y se levantó entre quejidos de dolor. Le dijo a Frank que esperara, que él iría por los utensilios de limpieza.

Al volver con ellos, a pesar de protestas por el hombre, Dennis le ayudo a limpiar el suelo.

Entre los dos, recogieron el desastre y separaron los vestidos y trajes manchados por su propia sangre. Juntaron todos en una esquina para lavarlos luego. Esperaba tener suerte para quitarle los manchones rojos.

Cuando Dennis subió a las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, se dio cuenta que una de sus ventanas estaba abierta. Lo anterior permitió que todas las hojas de los árboles y el agua de la lluvia entrasen, causando mucha suciedad en sus muebles y mojando a un muñeco.

Cerró la ventana con fuerza y sostuvo al pequeño oso de felpa. Ese muñeco era el único que poseía y su favorito desde que era pequeño. Sus padres lo habían comprado como un regalo de cumpleaños. De niño él lo adoraba ya que olía algún tipo de dulce. Lo anterior fue la principal razón de que lo nombrase Taffy.

Ese muñeco era muy preciado para él. De hecho al examinarlo en esos momentos, podía notar todavía la pequeña costura que su padre le había realizado cuando la cabeza del oso se rompió.

Dennis rio un poco al recordarlo. Ese día, en esos días cuando su madre ya no estaba y habían conseguido un lugar al que llamar hogar. En una tarde, él había ido a jugar a los columpios junto al oso.

El problema fue que al saltar, no midió la velocidad de la caída y evitando una herida fuerte, uso a Taffy como escudo.

El intento fue en vano claro. El pequeño Dennis gemía de dolor ante el impacto al suelo. Sus rodillas estaban raspadas y sangrando. Parte de la tierra estaba metida en sus tenis y el polvo maquillaba sus piernas, brazos y parte de su cara.

Al levantarse poco a poco vio como Taffy perdió, literalmente, la cabeza.

La tristeza y el coraje de romper su único muñeco lo dominaron en segundos causando que estallase en llantos.

Ese día regreso corriendo a la boutique y se dirigió al pequeño taller de costura en donde su padre trabajaba.

Lo vio en la máquina de coser realizando un pedido. Siempre, en cada trabajo, su padre usaba lentes para tener una mejor visibilidad. Al verlo hizo un gran llanto para llamar su atención.

Eddie suspiro lentamente y dejo su trabajo en la costura para arrodillarse junto a su hijo.

Dennis trataba de contarle lo sucedido pero entre llantos, gritos y balbuceos, fue imposible para Eddie el entender algo.

_“Dennis… hijo… si no te calmas… papá no podrá entender lo que dices… tranquilo… ¿Qué le sucedió a Taffy?”_

Dennis empezó a gritar menos y tomó respiraciones para poder tranquilizarse.

 _“E-Estaba en lo-los co-columpios… me caí y… Taffy… ¡Se rompió!”_ Dennis estallo en gritos incomprensibles en la última palabra _._

Eddie suspiro, pero no por cansancio o enojo. Suspiro por la inocencia y ternura de su propio hijo. Cargo a Dennis a su taller y lo sentó junto a él para que viera como arreglaba en pocos minutos al oso. Al terminarlo los ojos del infante brillaron de alegría al saber que su padre alegraría las cosas.

 _“¡Mira! Taffy está como nuevo”_ Dennis abrazo a su muñeco con fuerza y después hizo lo mismo con el cuello de su padre. Lo anterior causo que el mayor tosiera un poco al sentir la poca llegada de oxígeno.

 _“¡Gracias! ¡Te quiero mucho papi!”_ el infante decía cada palabra con honestidad.

Entre risas Eddie le devolvió el abrazo con mucho amor a su preciado niño. _“Yo también te quiero Dennis… Papá está aquí… siempre estará aquí para cuidarte.”_

Esa afirmación lleno de felicidad al infante. Porque a pesar de no contar con su madre, él sabía que su padre nunca lo abandonaría.

Dennis se quedó perdido ante aquel dulce recuerdo de su niñez. Se llevó al oso y al bajar, lo coloco cerca de la lavadora para limpiarlo más tarde.

Era imposible el no estar preocupado por su papá. Todo su hogar, la cocina, las habitaciones y en la misma boutique, habían recuerdos que ambos compartían y atesoraban.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo cercano a las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, vio en una de las paredes su medición de altura.

Cuando se mudaron aquí, Eddie insistió en tener un registro del crecimiento de Dennis. La pared tenía registrado de los 7 a los 14 años. Inclusive, su padre dejo que su hijo midiera la estatura de Taffy aunque ambos sabían que el muñeco nunca crecería. Dennis recordaba que había momentos en los que él hacia trampa y aumentaba el crecimiento del muñeco.

Dennis podía afirmar que su padre era, por así decirlo, un acumulador. Claro, no era nada grave desde la perspectiva del joven. Él tenía guardado álbumes fotográficos y objetos usados por su hijo desde que era más pequeño. Tales como ropa de bebe, juguetes infantiles y dibujos que realizaba en el jardín de niños. Nunca se deshizo de esas cosas, ni siquiera cuando dormían en las calles.

Dennis miraba con una sonrisa los días tan inocentes en aquel entonces. 

“Dennis… ¿estás bien?”

Él dejo de tocar la pared y miro en seguida a Frank.

“Sé lo que los doctores dicen… Waylon me explico el procedimiento varias veces… aunque todos me dicen que hay una gran probabilidad de éxito… no deja de asustarme que mi papá no vuelva a ser el mismo. Tengo tanto miedo de perderlo para siempre.”

Frank se sentía tan impotente ahora. Él comprendía su preocupación. Él también estaba asustado de perder a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, sus propias inseguridades y miedos no eran lo que Dennis necesitaba. Debía mostrarse optimista y positivo por el bien de ambos.

“Escúchame Dennis… tu padre es el hombre más terco y fuerte que he conocido. Él ha pasado por peores situaciones y salió vivo de ellas. Experimento problemas en los que cualquiera se hubiera quebrado y rendido… tú has sido testigo de esa fuerza.”

Dennis lo miro y sonrió un poco, pero seguía sintiendo ansiedad por todo.

“Él saldrá de esto, puedo sentirlo en mis huesos chico…” Frank suspiro y toco el hombro del chico. Dennis empezó a mantener contacto visual ante el gesto.

“Si en dado caso Ed no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes… yo no te dejare solo… hace años, cuando tú eras un niño, yo le prometí a tu padre que cuidaría de ti si a él le ocurría algo.”

Dennis sonrió ante aquello y asintió lentamente agradecido por la confesión de Frank. La tensión y tristeza parecían irse un poco y el dolor en sus respiraciones parecía normalizarse.

“Sabes, me muero de hambre ¿Qué te parece si preparamos mis famosas papas rellenas? De pequeño te gustaban mucho.”

“Sólo espero que no hagas estallar el microondas.” Frank lo miro con un rostro de ofensa que termino transformándose en una carcajada al recordar dicho incidente. Dennis rio un poco y se acercó a él para ayudarle en la cocina. Se sentía un poco mejor ante esa confesión.

Cuando se enteró de la condición de su padre, miles de escenarios aparecían en su mente. En todas ellas él se encontraba solo, sin ayuda y sin apoyo. Pero al contar con Frank, sabía que había alguna esperanza en todo esto.

Esperaba que unos días, su padre volviera a ser el mismo hombre amoroso y protector como siempre.

***

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Chris entro a cirugía. Miles sentía que estaba perdiendo la cordura en cada minuto.

Él no era alguien tan fuerte. Accidentes como estos lo derrumbaban en gran medida.

Imploro por alguna noticia o señal sobre la seguridad del soldado. Por fortuna sus plegarias fueron escuchadas al ver a Trager salir de uno de los pasillos que sólo el personal médico podía usar.

El cirujano usaba la misma bata médica, pero ahora, tenía algo de suciedad, causada por algunos manchones de sangre y humedad.

El mayor se acercó a recepción y firmo unos papeles. Tomo un bloc de notas y se acercó al periodista de forma que lo escuchara.

“Familiares de Chris Walker.” A Miles le tomaron segundos el acercarse por completo a Trager. El cirujano, sin mirar al joven, dio su discurso de rutina.

“Logramos extraer cada bala de su cuerpo. Perdió mucha sangre, pero logramos reponerlo a tiempo. El ahora esta inconsciente y tardara en recuperar el conocimiento. Él sigue estable… _por ahora_.” la voz y mirada de Trager eran muy sombrías y amenazadoras. Miles pensaba que ese rasgo en su ex no había cambiado en nada. Él podría dañar a Chris en cualquier momento. Él no tenía otra opción, debía hacer lo que sea para impedir eso.

“Trager… necesito hablar contigo… a solas.”

“Oh colega… ¿ahora quieres divertirte conmigo? No has cambiado en nada Upshur… ven, vamos a mi cubículo… nadie nos interrumpirá ahí.”

Miles suspiro y siguió al hombre a través de los largos pasillos. No le agradaba como toda la situación se había tornado. Él los tenía en sus manos. Se sentía como el cordero que iba al matadero.

Al llegar al lugar, noto que el cubículo era un cuarto un poco grande. Detrás del escritorio había dos grandes ventanales con cortinas plegadizas y, cerca de ellas, había a unos palos de golf ubicados en la esquina de la pared. En las paredes había varios cuadros enmarcados con títulos en medicina y premios en investigaciones que Trager realizó hace tiempo. En una esquina había incluso un librero y en la otra una pequeña sala rectangular.

Richard se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio y Miles, por instinto, se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas. Ambos hombres se observaban cara a cara.

Trager mostraba una sonrisa carismática hacia el joven, pero Miles no mostraba ningún sentimiento. Solo había seriedad en sus facciones.

El medico se agacho un poco y de uno de los muebles de su escritorio saco una botella de alcohol. Sirvió dos copas y le acerco una al joven.

El cirujano tomo unos grandes tragos y miro a Miles.

“Vamos… bebe un poco. Te hará sentir mejor… mi día libre empezó hoy, así que no pasa nada si tomo unas cuantas copas.”

“No... no quiero gracias.” La voz estaba llena de nerviosismo.

“Tú te lo pierdes colega.” Trager se sirvió unos cuantos tragos más y los bebió.

“Pensé que lo lastimarías… desde que nos separamos… dijiste que te vengarías de mí.” Miles decidió traer el tema principal al asunto.

El ánimo y sonrisa en Richard parecían apagarse poco a poco. En su mirada había odio y seriedad disfrazados con carisma en su voz.

“Deje de lastimar personas hace mucho por ti ¿no lo recuerdas? Tú fuiste el primero en decirme que dejara de matar de esa forma… por ti… yo cambie muchas cosas. Por ti, cambie a mi viejo _yo_. Por ti, seguí aplicando la medicina. Por ti… soy el hombre tan solitario y débil que aborrezco.” Trager se sirvió otro trago de alcohol y se lo tomo con rapidez. Al terminar de beber, coloco el vaso con fuerza en el escritorio haciendo que la bebida de Miles se moviera un poco. “Y debo recordarte que la separación no fue un arreglo entre los dos. Tú te cansaste de mí y me desechaste como basura.”

El periodista cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Es cierto, antes, él era demasiado inmaduro en las relaciones. No tomaba nada en serio.

Él se divirtió con su relación con Trager durante esos dos años. Pero él no sentía algo duradero en la relación.

Trager quería un _feliz para siempre_ y Miles deseaba seguir aventurándose por el mundo.

Ambos habían llegado a ese punto muerto en la relación. El todavía recordaba el ruego de Trager por no dejarlo. Nunca considero en cómo el medico se sentiría al dejarlo. Tal vez para el joven era un momento liberador y nuevas oportunidades, pero nunca pensó en los sentimientos del cirujano. Él supuso que crecería y superaría las cosas. Que él encontraría a alguien más.

Al escucharlo de esa forma tan hiriente sobre él. Se dio cuenta de la gravedad de sus acciones.

En el momento que terminaron su relación, Richard juro que se vengaría de él cuando tuviese la oportunidad.

Por esa razón, la vida de Chris estaba en la cuerda floja.

“Tú sabes que la relación no funcionaba. Trager… tu y yo tuvimos nuestro momento, es sólo que ya no había la química de antes… nuestros trabajos no dejaban que nos viéramos lo suficiente y hubo momentos en los que pensabas que yo tenía una aventura… tú ya ni siquiera confiabas en mí. Richard, lamento si te lastime.”

“Me hinque de rodillas para pedirte que no te fueras… trate de salvar nuestra relación… pero tú estabas desesperado por huir.”

“Lo siento… ya no sentía nada para ese entonces. Era como si el amor se hubiese ido.” Esas palabras sonaban demasiado desesperadas. Algunas de ellas incluso se quebraban al decirlas.

Trager lo miro con seriedad por un momento para después ver a su botella de alcohol con reflexión.

“Wow… sólo… wow, no sabía que el amor contigo tenia fecha de caducidad.”

Trager no perdía detalle de la mirada llena de dolor y culpa del joven. Una parte de él se estaba ablandando ante la situación. Tal vez el reportero había cambiado o tal vez, simplemente, era un gran actor.

“Sabes… debería matar a ese pobre bastardo de una vez… así le ahorraría el sufrimiento que tú le causes por tu falta de amor… el mismo dolor que tú me causaste.”

Miles se levantó de la silla inmediatamente. Se dirigió hacia Trager y lo levanto con fuerza y nerviosismo sujetándolo con su bata médica.

“¡No le hagas daño! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver en esto!... por favor… Trager, te lo suplico.”

Richard saboreaba cada instante de agonía y desesperación. Una risa de triunfo quería salir de sus labios, pero se contuvo.

“¿En serio? Quiero verte hacerlo. Me gustaría verte suplicando… ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para salvar a ese hombre?”

Trager sintió el agarre del joven débil en cada segundo. Al sentirse liberado, se sentó en su silla de nuevo. Se quedó mirando con extrema curiosidad las próximas acciones de Miles.

El periodista se hinco en frente del cirujano. Sus sentimientos estaban llenos de  nerviosismo y miedo que lo agitaban en gran medida.

“Trager… te lo suplico. No le hagas daño.”

Miles no obtuvo respuesta ante su ruego. Estaba desesperado y tuvo que recurrir a otras medidas.

El periodista empezó a bajar el cierre de los pantalones del cirujano y empezó a masajear el miembro del mayor.

“Hare lo que sea Trager… lo que sea…”

El cirujano lo pateo con fuerza, causando que Miles cayera sobre su cadera ante el impulso. Un gemido de dolor se le escapó de sus labios.

Al recomponerse de la caída miro hacia el médico y noto un rostro completamente furioso.

“¡Lárgate de mí cubículo!”

Miles parecía paralizado ya que no se movía a la primera orden. Trager, con fuerza, lo levanto y lo saco del lugar a empujones.

“¡Trager por favor no lo lastimes!” fue lo último que imploro el joven antes de salir de la oficina por completo. Toco y pateo la puerta para que fuera abierta de nuevo. Pero sus intentos fueron fallidos.

Ya no había nada que hacer. Trager haría lo que quisiera. Si le hacía algo a Chris, aunque le costara la vida, el reportero le haría pagar al mayor por su daño.

Richard sintió como Miles se retiraba del cubículo. Suspiro y deslizo ambas manos hacia su cara.

Se derrumbó poco a poco al suelo y empezó a reírse por todo lo sucedido.

“Increíble… después de tanto tiempo… y te sigo queriendo.”

***

A pesar de los problemas, además de las emociones internas. Waylon sentía que se estaba acostumbrando al mundo de Edward. Desde que entro el patólogo, Eddie ya no mostraba ninguna señal de nerviosismo o comportamiento bipolar.

Realizaba las actividades de escritura correspondientes y en varias ocasiones miraba hacia él en busca de apoyo. Waylon le correspondía la sonrisa con gran sinceridad. Lo anterior se debía mucho por su vocación de enfermero tal vez.

El patólogo enfatizo el gran desarrollo de Eddie en los ejercicios y de hecho, dejo unas dinámicas que podría realizar los días antes de la cirugía.

Ya no sabía si era actuación o voluntario. Pero, era tan agradable el que alguien tomase tan pequeños detalles con él. Era tan cálido cada vez que Gluskin tocaba su mano. Esa mirada tan tierna que le hacía sentir ser el centro del universo.

El rubio parecía estar en una montaña rusa. Cada vez que Eddie era tan amable y tierno con él, sentía que subía la adrenalina y la emoción. Sin embargo, esa voz de la razón y lógica tocaba a Waylon y le decía que esos sentimientos no eran para él.

“Cariño… ¿te encuentras bien?” Waylon dejo su mirada perdida y miro a su paciente con un rostro de ligera preocupación.

“Discúlpame… he pensado en varias cosas… pero no te preocupes. No es nada serio.”

En ese momento entro un enfermero con un carrito lleno de charolas de comida. Ya era la hora para la comida y Eddie le mostro a Waylon una ligera mueca de asco.

“Cualquier problema que tengas… dímelo cariño, sabes que puedes confiar en mi… diablos, esta comida es una odisea.”

Waylon se rio un poco y, luego de que el enfermero se fuera, le hizo señal a Eddie de que no comiera el platillo. En una de sus bolsas con algunos materiales didácticos, saco lo que ante los ojos del pelinegro era una hamburguesa envuelta en papel.

Su amada le guiño el ojo y quito la bandeja y dejo sólo la bebida y la comida rápida.

“Sé que la comida es pésima Eddie, así que traje esto de contrabando ¡vamos! Come, es deliciosa.”

Eddie miraba la tentadora comida frente a sus ojos, el delicioso aroma hicieron que su estómago gruñera un poco. Pero, tenía miedo de que ella se metiera en problemas con el hospital ante esta osadía.

“¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta?”

“No es eso cariño… aprecio lo que hiciste, pero ¿Qué haremos con la comida de la bandeja?”

Waylon miro en dirección a la puerta y, al ver que nadie lo observaba, tomo la bandeja y se dirigió al baño. Una vez allí, tiro la comida al inodoro y bajo la palanca.

“¡Ow rayos! Por accidente y sin malas intenciones lo tire en el retrete.”

Eddie estallo en carcajadas y Waylon lo acompaño después.

“Cariño… gracias.”

“¿Por la comida? descuida, no es nada.”

“No, no es sólo eso… gracias por estar conmigo. Gracias por aguantar todas las molestias que te hago padecer… cuando no te encontré en casa, pensé que me habías dejado… pero al verte aquí… sentí que nunca me dejarías. Te amo mucho.” Eddie apretó la mano de Waylon con firmeza.

El rubio sentía sus mejillas arder. De la vergüenza él desvió la mirada.

“Lo siento… te avergoncé… ¿sabes? Has actuado muy diferente… ¡claro! No me estoy quejando ni nada.”

“Eddie… ¿a qué te refieres?” dijo casi en un susurro.

“Bien… me impresionaste con Frank, ustedes, no se llevaban bien en el pasado.”

“Bueno… creo que no lo conocía bien antes. En estos momentos, yo debo ser más tolerante… y, además, converse con él antes de entrar aquí… me di cuenta que no es una mala persona.”

Eddie le sonrió de oreja a oreja. La quería tanto al ser más abierta hacia sus amistades. Sentía que un peso se liberaba.

“Te amo tanto cariño… te amo demasiado.” Eddie agarro la mano del rubio y la llevo a sus labios para darles un suave beso.

Aunque Eddie le prometió que no le haría nada. En esos momentos, como deseaba ya estar en casa, recién operado y con su amada en sus brazos. Subirían a las escaleras de su hogar y la haría suya una y otra vez en la comodidad de su cama.

La idea le dio emoción, pero él era un hombre de palabra. No deseaba forzar las cosas. Él más que nadie sabía la sensación de ser abusado y tomado en contra de su voluntad.

Negó un poco la cabeza para no recordar su infierno cuando era niño.

Su amada seguía con un tono rojo en sus mejillas. En serio su esposa era tan pura e inocente.

“Disculpe… um… señorita Gluskin… la recepción la necesita para unas firmas de rutina.” Decía Andrew en la entrada de la puerta con una carcajada tratando de salir.

Eddie miro al enfermero con extrañes y Waylon le lanzaba miradas asesinas al ver como su compañero veía todo esto como un chiste.

Waylon asintió y le exigió a Eddie que le esperase, que él volvería pronto. Al salir de la habitación y al alejarse a una distancia en donde el pelinegro no pudiera escucharlos, Andrew estallo en carcajadas, mientras que Waylon lo miraba con enojo y seriedad.

“Way… Dios, lo siento… es que todo esto es tan gracioso…” decía ahogándose en sus propias risas.

“Si me querías para burlarte de mí, no me llames.” Dijo con mucho coraje en cada palabra. Al ver que sólo lo quería para esto, empezó a regresar a la habitación.

“¡Hey! Espera, lo siento… no era para esto. Quería avisarte que Billy Hope está en el hospital… Finn ya fue a visitarlo, supuse que no sabrías así que vine a buscarte con esa excusa.”

“¡¿Billy está aquí?!” el tono de Waylon estaba lleno de emoción. Y no era para menos. William Hope era uno de los pacientes más conocidos en todo el hospital Murkoff. Su leucemia causaba que el muchacho viniese en ciertos periodos de tiempo al hospital para continuar con un nuevo tratamiento creado por el doctor Rudolf Wernicke.

Waylon solía atenderlo desde sus primeros días de trabajo. Además de que el rubio era amigable, Billy era una persona muy amable y considerada. El trio de enfermeros se volvieron amigos muy cercanos de Billy. Muchos en el hospital lo adoraban por su actitud tan emprendedora y optimista.

De cierta manera, todos se alegraban de tenerlo en el lugar, ya que él sabía cómo relajar las situaciones más estresantes.

De hecho, Hope no era su verdadero apellido. Era un nombre que la comunidad y los medios usaban con él. Ya que su sobrevivencia al cáncer a una edad tan temprana le daba esperanza a los demás de luchar por una buena vida contra el cáncer.

Waylon sintió mucha alegría de tenerlo aquí. Sin esperar ningún segundo, siguió a Andrew al cuarto medico de Billy. Al llegar y abrir la puerta, notaron que Billy y Finn estaban riendo.

Billy miro al dúo en la puerta y les sonrió y estiro la mano para abrazarlos.

“¡Drew! ¡Way Way! Ha pasado tiempo… ¿Cómo han estado?”

Waylon en grandes pasos llego hasta el chico y lo abrazo con fuerza. Seguido de él Andrew hizo lo mismo.

“Nos encontramos bien… pero ¿no se supone que vendrías el mes próximo?… pero bien no importa ¡me alegra el verte aquí tan pronto!”

“A mí también me alegra verlos chicos. Way, ya sabes como es mi madre, le digo que algo me molesta y, aunque sea la más mínima pequeñez, ella decide traerme al hospital.”

Entre risas y nuevas historias que Billy desconocía, el trio de amigos empezó a narrarle lo sucedido con sus vidas. Algunos chismes sobre los médicos muy bien conocidos y otros eventos llenos de gracia que hacían estallarlos a carcajadas.

Los cuatro hubieran seguido toda la tarde, para mala suerte de Andrew y Finn, fueron llamados por mensaje a Urgencias. Ambos se fueron y prometieron charlar con Billy en otra ocasión.

Al final solo quedaban Waylon y Billy.

“Sabes Way, Finn me conto de tu nuevo estilo de vida… amigo ¿es en serio? ¿Ya no quieres iniciar una relación? ¿Qué le paso al Waylon tan emprendedor y amoroso que conocí?”

Waylon sólo le dio una amarga risa.

“Ese Waylon era un inocente. Me pasaron muchas cosas Billy… tú fuiste testigo de eso.”

Billy se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada. Claro que él recordaba sus experiencias. Sin duda, su rompimiento con Piers fue lo que quebró las esperanzas del rubio y lo debilito más. Varios días, Billy fue una almohada de consuelo para él. Le dolía el ver a un chico tan amable como Waylon el sufrir por un tipo que no valía la pena.

Y lo que era peor, fue lo suficientemente vulnerable para salir con Jeremy Blaire. Billy no estuvo en el hospital en ese periodo de romance. Aún recordaba los escalofríos que sintió cuando Finn le confirmo a través de un mensaje que, en efecto, Waylon y Jeremy salían.

“Way… no te rindas. Sé que los tropiezos dejan heridas que tardan un infierno en sanar… pero, hay amor. Hay felicidad. No puedes tirarlo todo sólo por unos grandes raspones.”

Waylon no se atrevía a mirar al joven a los ojos. Él enserio quería creer esas palabras, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el encontrar a esa persona tan especial y amada. Pero, ya era suficiente. Él estaba muy cansado.

“Waylon… mírame… por años, yo no veía sentido en mi propia existencia. Cuando me entere de lo grave y problemática de mi leucemia… por varios años, pensé que lo mejor para mi madre seria si yo no existiera… nunca pensé que algún tratamiento funcionaria… pero, mírame, sigo aquí… y encontré a Norah, una maravillosa mujer que me ama incondicionalmente.”

El rubio lo miro ahora a los ojos y vio una enorme sonrisa en el paciente.

“Yo… con esta enfermedad, con tantos problemas… yo encontré el amor Way. Si Norah encontró algo en una persona como yo, puedo asegurarte que alguien lo vera en ti, porque tu belleza es enorme y fácil de ver.”

Waylon sonrió ante las miradas de Billy. Dejo la silla y se sentó en la camilla para sostener la mano del chico.

“Billy Hope… ¿estas tratando de ligarme o tratas de hacerme sentir mejor?”

“¿Mis palabras están funcionando?”

“Oh sí… en ambas maneras.”

Los dos rieron ante aquello. En el pasado, Billy a manera de broma, solía hacer piropos y frases para ligar al enfermero.

“Sé que es mucho pedir… pero prométeme que lo intentaras de nuevo. Yo sé que esta vez será diferente Way.” Billy lo miro con esos ojos de cachorro que hacia todo el tiempo cuando quería un favor. Nadie se resistía a esa mirada.

Waylon lo miro con seriedad y alzo una de sus cejas. Si él quisiera, él lo intentaría de nuevo. Si el tuviera la fuerza necesaria, si tan sólo contara con una pista que le dijera que todo saldría bien.

Waylon temía tanto a ser dañado. Estaba aterrado de sentir esa desolación que lo rompía por dentro y parecía esparcirse en cada parte de su cuerpo. Las lágrimas no eran capaces de sacar la tristeza y desgarros que su corazón sufría.

Fingía una fuerza que no tenía. Escondía una desesperación por ser amado que, por orgullo, ocultaba para que nadie lo notara.

Acaso ¿sería diferente ahora? ¿Billy tendría razón en eso?

La voz de su cabeza le explico los riesgos de intentarlo de nuevo, y su corazón le dijo que no soportaría otra decepción.

“Bien… por ti Billy, lo prometo, aunque sé que no lograre nada.”

“Es suficiente para mi si lo intentas.”

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados por un tiempo. Waylon observaba al chico y notaba que su semblante ánimo se volvió serio. Era como si estuviera reflexionando sobre muchas cosas.

“¿Billy? ¿Estás bien?”

El chico lo miro directo a sus ojos, pero sus facciones no mostraban un sentimiento.

“Es tan pacifico… esta sensación… me siento con mucha paz ¿sabes?... es como si fuera a desaparecer.”

Waylon sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho. Odiaba cuando el chico describía las cosas de esa manera. Era como si intentara despedirse o insinuara su muerte. Él trato siempre de ser positivo para él y, en el fondo de su corazón, él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Billy se recuperara y tuviera una mejor vida. Él era una persona admirable. Él tenía muchas cosas que vivir y experimentar.

“Billy, no digas esas cosas. Todo saldrá bien, el tratamiento es una maravilla y Wernicke es el mejor… dicen que es posible que dejen de usar la quimioterapia ¡eso es un triunfo enorme!”

Hope negó con la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos y mirar hacia Waylon esta vez con una sonrisa burlona.

“Lo siento…digo cosas raras cuando estoy tratando de coquetear.”

Entre sonrisas y carcajadas, Waylon aprovecho el tiempo para contarle a Billy toda su historia con Eddie. Sus delirios. Sus odiseas al tratar de ser la esposa de su paciente.

Billy reía un poco ante la situación y más cuando Waylon le narraba su incidente en el baño y la confusión del bebé en espera. En realidad, todo en su vida parecía un chiste. Era como si alguien moviera los hilos de su vida para que se envolviera en el amor de nuevo. Incluso, Billy le insinuaba que era una señal del universo para que buscara el amor de nuevo. Que Gluskin fue enviado para él para que tuviera una probada de cómo sería una vida llena de amor y compromiso.

Waylon seguía siendo escéptico ante el tema del amor. Además de su orgullo en la toma de decisiones, él en realidad estaba exhausto de todo. Lo que sea que gozaras y atesoraras en tu existencia, llegaba a un terrible final. Simplemente terminaba.

La conversación pareció eterna, pero Finn se acercó a Waylon y le dijo que Eddie estaba preguntando por él.

Sin perder más tiempo, abrazo a Billy y se despidió. Si había alguna oportunidad, volvería a visitarlo.

Ahora debía dejar el mundo en donde él era un enfermero solitario y viajar a uno lleno de amor y matrimonio. Era desleal, él sabía que saldría lastimado, pero sonrió mucho por la calidez y dulces palabras llenas de ternura que Eddie usaba cada instante juntos.

Si tan sólo no hubiera sido lastimado esas veces, si tan sólo fuera más fuerte emocionalmente, si tan sólo tuviera más confianza consigo mismo, tal vez tendría más confianza para iniciar otra relación.

Sin duda los detalles de Edward le hacían ver a Waylon un futuro en la búsqueda de un amor.

Quien sabe, tal vez en este nuevo intento todo su panorama sería capaz de brillar.

***

Trager tenía una tormenta de pensamientos en su cabeza. La llegada de Miles lo volvían loco y sus decisiones sobre hacer daño lo tenían en un remolino de lo que debería hacer y lo que debería satisfacer.

En varias horas, entre firmas de papeles de rutina e investigaciones para operaciones ya programadas en su calendario, se acabó casi por completo su botella de alcohol. Por fortuna tenía en su escritorio muchas mentas para maquillar el aliento. Además, una botella no era suficiente para hacerlo sucumbir al mareo y la embriagues.

No paraba de pensar en el joven. Lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar para que no metiera sus manos en aquel hombre.

Pensó que gozaría de verlo de esa manera. Creyó que reiría ante su sufrimiento. Pero, ahora mismo, no sentía satisfacción. Se sentía asqueado consigo mismo y odiaba a Miles por sacrificar tanto por otra persona.

A estas alturas, después de tanto tiempo, lo seguía queriendo. No había duda de su amor por Miles, por esa razón no se atrevió a matarlo en la cirugía. Inclusive, él podría ir a su cama e inyectarle algo para darle una muerte sin dolor. Pero las voces en su cabeza y la imagen de Miles le pedían que se detuviera.

Aún no había decidido nada. Se quedó sentado en su escritorio mirando a la nada.

Un toque lo despertó de sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada a la puerta.

“Disculpe doctor, vine a informarle que Chris Walker paso de estado _critico_ a _estable_. Continuaremos con los chequeos.” Dijo la asistente de cirugía.

“Espera… yo quiero realizarle los últimos chequeos… es mi paciente después de todo.”

“Claro, lo que usted diga doctor Trager.” La chica se despidió cortésmente y dejo al cirujano solo.

Trager agarro un maletín con varios químicos y jeringas. Salió con rapidez de su cubículo y se dirigió a la habitación de Walker.

“Voy a acabar con esto… será rápido.”

***

Miles perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de cafés consumidos en todas las horas, sumado a eso, se acabó la cajetilla de cigarrillos mentolados que compro hace poco a las afueras del hospital.

Ya no tenía idea de que más hacer. No tenía la cara para llamar a la madre de Chris y decirle todo lo que sucedió. Decidió esperar a obtener una buena noticia. Aunque él sabía que nada bueno podría llegar.

“Upshur… sígueme.” Miles se levantó de su asiento y miro como Trager le hacía señales para que entrara a los pasillos médicos. El mayor le pidió su identificación y le paso un gafete.

El joven no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué le pidió venir? ¿Lo llevaba a presenciar el crimen que había cometido? ¿Usaría algún nuevo chantaje?

El desconocimiento lo estaba matando.

“¿Cómo esta Chris? ¿Él está bien?”

Trager ni siquiera lo miro. Continúo guiando el camino en los largos pasillos entre médicos, enfermeros y pacientes.

“Trager… respóndeme.” Pero el cirujano no contestaba. Al final, llegaron a una habitación y Trager abrió la puerta, pero no entro, el médico le dio señales a Miles para que entrara primero.

Miles ponía sus manos, por instinto, en frente de su pecho como a manera de protección. Entro con lentitud a la habitación y lo que vio le contuvo el aliento.

En una camilla estaba Chris con pequeños tubos para la transfusión de sangre. Varios vendajes y una máscara de oxígeno.

El monitor de vida hacia ruidos rítmicos que mostraban la estabilidad de su pareja. Chris seguía inconsciente y sus respiraciones eran lentas.

Miles no creía lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Chris estaba a salvo. Trager no le hizo ningún daño.

“Chris es fuerte. No muchos sobreviven a un ataque como ese. Debió tener motivos para seguir con vida.”

Miles seguía mirando embobado la realidad de las cosas. Su corazón empezó a dejar de latir con fuerza y el estrés y ansiedad parecían irse de sus hombros. A pesar de haber escuchado a Richard, su primer acto al estar cerca de Chris fue abrazarlo y llorar de alegría al saber que todo estaba bien.

“El peligro paso, así que sólo necesito que vayas al registro y te comprometas a cuidarlo a partir de ahora. Algunos enfermeros decidieron quedarse en casa por las fuertes lluvias y estamos cortos de personal…tranquilo, no voy a lastimarlo…no vale mi tiempo.”

Trager salió del lugar sin mirar atrás. Apresuro el paso, pero Miles lo alcanzo entre gritos por los pasillos. Cuando el cirujano volteo para confrontar al joven, sintió como dos brazos lo rodeaban por los hombros de forma sorpresiva dejando sus brazos al aire.

“Gracias Richard… gracias por no hacerle daño.” Dijo el joven en un susurro.

Trager deposito lentamente sus brazos en la espalda de Miles abrazándolo con fuerza. Acerco su cabeza al cabello del chico e inhalo un poco. Su fragancia y aroma de hace tanto tiempo no cambiaron.

“Nos vemos… no cometas más estupideces.” Dijo Trager al terminar con el abrazo y dirigirse afuera del pasillo. Al salir de la puerta, hacia la recepción noto a Jeremy apoyando la espalda en la pared, con los brazos cruzados mientras alzaba una de sus cejas.

“Entonces… ¿No lo hiciste?”

“No voy a perder mi empleo por un extraño… diablos quiero un trago, pero acabe mi botella.”

“No hay problema… traje una a escondidas en mi habitación… ¿Vienes?”

Trager asintió y ambos se dirigieron a los dormitorios del hospital. Richard sintió que el día fue demasiado agotador. Esta vez deseaba beber hasta perder un poco el sentido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?  
> ¿Les di la sensación de que mataría a Chris? jaja no soy tan cruel.  
> ¡Gracias por leer y por dejar kudos a esta historia!  
> ¡Son muy amables!


	5. Anhelo insoportable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yay! Acabe este capítulo más pronto de lo que esperaba, así que dije: "Que diablos, lo subo de una vez"  
> Espero sea de su agrado XD

La lluvia, el viento y los truenos eran escuchados en la distancia como ecos. Todo ese ambiente formado por la naturaleza continuaba arrullando por completo al hospital. Aunque pareció haber un periodo de calma al atardecer, el desastre y furia del huracán volvieron.

Era un caos total de acuerdo a los noticieros nocturnos que Waylon y Eddie miraban por la televisión. Láminas y pedazos de cartón volando por las calles, cercas de madera quebrándose o siendo llevadas por los arroyos formados en los caminos vehiculares. Palmeras y arboles meciéndose de forma brusca. Civiles barriendo sus patios para sacar el agua de sus viviendas.

Aunque los noticieros tenían la maña de exagerar, Waylon esperaba que Dennis se encontrara sano y salvo en su casa.

Eddie, si acoso, al ver las noticias hacia comentarios sobre la seguridad del hogar de ambos. Ante eso, Waylon le aseguraba que todo estaba bien, que había pedido a un vecino le mantuviera un ojo a su vivienda. Obvio era una mentira pero, por el bien de Edward, tenía que mantenerlo cómodo.

Algo muy interesante era como Eddie estaba absorto del tiempo. El rubio podía jurar que el locutor de las noticias decía la fecha actual varias veces  y Eddie no parecía alterado o, tal vez, no prestaba atención. Lo anterior era un alivio. Evitaría grandes problemas futuros.

Waylon decidió quedarse un rato con él hasta dejarlo completamente dormido. Al verlo descansar en la camilla. Waylon se levantó de la silla y estiro su espalda y brazos para recuperar la flexibilidad.

Antes de irse, arropo a Eddie con la sábana blanca hasta que le cubrieran los hombros.

Se quedó perdido en las facciones del mayor. Sus labios, su cabello, la estructura de la nariz y sus ojos cerrados. Observaba todos esos pequeños detalles que noto el primer día que bajo de la ambulancia. Claro, sin mencionar el buen cuerpo que poseía. De hecho, ya tenía varias imágenes bien guardadas en su cabeza cuando fue a bañarlo. Visiones que usaría en una de sus sesiones privadas cuando estuviera solo.

Eddie, sin duda, era muy atractivo. Aunque no deseaba admitirlo, era el tipo de hombre que le gustaba al rubio.

Tal vez había una gran diferencia en sus edades, pero eso en su familia y en él nunca fue problema. Sus padres son el ejemplo de ello.

Se acercó a la cara de Eddie y le deposito un beso en su frente mientras acariciaba  un poco su cabello negro. Por alguna razón, Waylon encontraba su estilo de peinado demasiado adorable y único.

Al separarse de la frente del mayor y mirarlo a la cara de nuevo, se percató de que el mayor tenía sólo un ojo abierto y una gran sonrisa.

“Um… yo… pensé que dormías.” Waylon estaba rojo por la vergüenza. Se mostró débil y este hombre se aprovechó de la situación. Era una excusa infantil. Su paciente es el que esta vulnerable no él.

“¿Por qué te avergüenzas tanto? Yo te amo de igual manera y adoro tanto que hagas esto… no hay porque sentir vergüenza cariño… si quieres un beso, pídemelo.”

Waylon lo miro por largo tiempo y, en un acercamiento lento, deposito sus labios en la boca de Eddie. El beso fue dulce y suave, pero al explorarse más, el gesto se volvió más pasional y erótico de cierta manera.

Waylon termino su pequeña sesión y en vergüenza escondió su rostro en el hombro de Eddie.

Esto estaba mal en todo el sentido de la palabra. Su paciente es heterosexual en primer lugar. Él estuvo casado y de ese matrimonio tuvo un hijo. El que Eddie lo mire como su esposa no le da el derecho de aprovecharse de la situación. Él rubio permite estas acciones porque no tiene opción. Pero ahora, él lo hizo por voluntad propia.

Quería, con todas sus fuerzas, que sus locas sensaciones tuviesen un orden. Pero no podía. Le dolía admitirlo, pero extrañaba el tener a alguien. Ansiaba tener a una persona a la que esperar todos los días en la noche o con la cual compartirlo todo. Sentir esa emoción de saber que al despertar del sueño, él voltearía unos centímetros y encontraría a su pareja acurrucada frente a él en la calidez de su cama.

Esto estaba mal. Aprovecharse de los delirios de Edward estaba jodidamente mal.

“Buenas noches Eddie.” Waylon le dio un último beso en la frente y lo arropo de nuevo.

Al salir de la habitación se dirigió a su cuarto para tomar una ducha rápida y dormir de una vez.

Por el camino de los pasillos, sintió que su teléfono móvil vibraba.

Se detuvo un rato y miro que era un mensaje enviado por Dennis.

_“Waylon, buenas noches. Discúlpame si no es buen momento. Decidí mandarte un mensaje para que no se viera sospechoso en frente de mi padre. Quería saber cómo se encuentra él, ¿se puso violento? ¿Aún no me recuerda? ¿Su memoria no ha vuelto? Una vez más disculpa todo esto.”_

Una vez que le rubio llego a la habitación, se bañó en seguida y al terminar, aún con su cabello un poco húmedo, marco al celular del chico.

_“Hola… ¿Waylon?”_

“Buenas noches Dennis. Te marcaba para informarte de todo.”

Waylon podía escuchar un largo suspiro desde la otra línea. Era obvio que el joven estaba nervioso por la información.

“Descuida, no es nada grave y, recuerda, no es molestia que me preguntes ¡Tú y yo acordamos con estos después de todo!” lo último lo dijo con una carismática risa. Ese comentario pareció relajar la tensión en Dennis.

“Él está bien, en los ejercicios mostro un buen progreso, a pesar de su fractura. Ya no se ha mostrado violento, siempre procuro el estar cerca de él para tranquilizarlo.” Waylon se quedó en silencio un momento y se sintió incomodo por las siguientes descripciones que vendrían. En el fondo sabía que eso lastimaría al chico.

“Y… bien, él aun no te recuerda o relaciona algún evento actual. Su memoria no regresa todavía, él sigue de la misma forma… lo siento Dennis.”

Un incómodo silencio rodeo la línea telefónica. Era claro para el enfermero que Dennis seguía herido por el hecho de que Eddie no lo recuerde.

_“Gracias Waylon… me alegra que mi padre no haya empeorado… no sé cómo agradecerte por todo lo que haces… uno de tus amigos… Andrew creo, me dijo que si tu deseabas podías haberte negado… b-bien, sé que te lo he dicho antes, pero,  l-lo que quiero decir es… gracias, por hacer esto.”_

Una sonrisa y un cálido sentimiento empezaron a surgir en el rubio. Eran una de las partes por las que amaba su trabajo. El recibir una gratitud por otros y el ver con sus propios ojos la mejora y estabilidad del prójimo, era un sentimiento que Waylon amaba y que, desde su infancia, él estaba acostumbrado a realizar.

Recordó en un instante aquellos días en el jardín de niños cuando ponía vendajes y ungüentos a sus compañeros debido a algún raspón o caída.

Llegaron imágenes de su abuela, cuando le enseñaba recetas tradicionales con hierbas y le decía su uso y modo de preparación. Recetas y tés que aún guardaba consigo y recomendaba para alguna herida o resfriado leve.

Y recordaba sus actividades extras cuando ayudaba en la enfermería escolar en la secundaria y preparatoria.

“No es nada Dennis… no podía abandonarlos a los dos… y sé que te duele todo esto. Pero, todo saldrá bien… y no dudes en mandarme un mensaje. De noche prometo llamarte e infórmate de todo ¿sí? ¡Animo! En unos días tendrás a tu padre de nuevo a tu lado.”

Waylon rio un poco al escuchar una ligera risa en la otra línea.

_“Gracias Waylon, ansió esa operación pronto… disculpa, ya es muy tarde… y estoy seguro que mi padre te dejo exhausto… um… ¿él se ha propasado contigo?...”_

Varias imágenes cruzaron en la cabeza del rubio. El beso por las noches, las caricias en el baño y el beso voluntario de su parte.

Sus mejillas ardieron al recordarlo. No pudo evitar dar un tosido involuntario.

_“¿Waylon?”_

“Lo siento… no es nada. Él lo ha intentado, pero él no me fuerza a algo que yo no quiero.”

_“Es un alivio… perdónalo, él era muy cariñoso con mi madre… pensé que… bueno, que tal vez te haría lo mismo… por favor no te enfades con él.”_

Waylon negó con la cabeza aunque sabía que nadie lo estaba observando.

“No es problema Dennis… cuídate mucho y cierra bien las ventanas y puertas. Cubre el interior de tu casa y mantén provisiones. Dicen que la furia del huracán no termina aún.”

 _“Claro… gracias por preocuparte… te llamare mañana entonces… claro, espero que las lluvias no derrumben las líneas telefónicas… y por cierto quería decirte que…”_ antes de que el muchacho terminara su frase, Waylon escucho del otro lado de la línea un fuerte ruido con estruendo.

_“¡Oh Dios Frank! ¡Fuego! ¡Apaga eso! ¡Perdón Waylon debo colgar! ¡Buenas noches! ¡Te llamare mañana!”_

“¡Cl-Claro! ¡Buenas noches!”

Waylon colgó su celular algo alarmado ante lo sucedido. Se comunicaría con el joven luego, pero ahora deseaba descansar. Mientras se estiraba en la cama, miro a varias direcciones del cuarto. Miró las esquinas, su maleta y el pequeño buro para la ropa. Al final observó las gotas de lluvia caer en su ventana. Por alguna razón, ese ambiente lluvioso lo relajó y le permitieron dormirse en la comodidad de la cama.

***

En la mañana siguiente, Waylon sintió su celular vibrar como loco cerca de su cara, miro el identificador y se sorprendió al ver que era su madre quien trataba de llamarlo.

Respondió con un saludo lleno de desvelo y cansancio, él sabía que sin lugar a dudas eso haría enojar a Melissa Park. Ella siempre fue una ave madrugadora, nada que ver con él.

_“Dios… Waylon ¿seguías durmiendo? Hijo, son casi las nueve de la mañana, ¿no deberías estar trabajando a esta hora?”_

El rubio, aun acostado en la cama, se estiro por completo como un gato.

“Buenos días mamá… me alegra que llames para saber si el viento no me tenía volando a otra ciudad o si los arroyos no me llevaron... esperaba más preocupación de tu parte pero con esto me siento completo.” El tono de Waylon estaba lleno de sarcasmo y burla, pero luego se arrepintió de hacer esos comentarios a su madre, ya que ella era muy estricta y no tomaba muy bien opiniones de ese tipo.

_“¡No me hables en ese tono jovencito! Claro que te llamaba para saber cómo te encuentras. Tu padre y yo no lográbamos comunicarnos contigo, ¡¿Cómo crees que nos sentíamos?! Tu padre consideraba el usar hasta un bote de remos para llegar a tu departamento y traerte sano y salvo a casa.”_

Waylon rio en el teléfono con eso. De los dos, su padre era el que tendía a exagerar las situaciones y a hacer lo posible para cuidar de él. Recordó que cuando Piers termino la relación con él, su padre pensaba en buscar boletos de avión para buscarlo y darle una paliza y después regresarlo a Denver para que le pidiera perdón de rodillas a Waylon.

Waylon amaba, con locura, a sus padres y reía por lo sobreprotectores que llegaban a ser. Estaba tan perdido en su situación con Eddie, que nunca considero el darles una llamada a sus viejos.

“No dudo que papá llegue tan lejos. Perdón mamá, he estado muy ocupado en el hospital con un paciente. Debo cuidarlo todo el día, así que por ahora estoy durmiendo en el hospital.”

_“¿En serio? ¿Sólo un paciente? ¿Qué lo hace tan especial? Y ¿Por qué sólo tú? ¿Acaso está en etapa terminal?”_

Era verdad, hace tiempo Waylon solía encargarse de ese tipo de pacientes. Era triste y conmovedor algunas veces cuando te encariñabas con ellos. Lo único que un enfermero podía hacer con ese tipo de personas, era darles la mayor comodidad posible y alejarlos del dolor físico por medio de potentes medicamentos.

“No es eso… es tan difícil de explicar… ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar…” Waylon suspiro y trato de hacer una síntesis de todo su panorama. “Llego a Urgencias un hombre que padece de delirios y pérdidas de memoria. Me parezco mucho a su esposa y me confunde con ella. Él es muy agresivo cuando no estoy cerca, así que debo cuidarlo hasta el día de la operación.”

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Waylon esperaba alguna contestación y su madre parecía procesar la información.

“¿Mamá?”

 _“Disculpa… me atore cuando dijiste que este hombre te confunde con su esposa… tu eres lindo hijo, yo y tu padre lo sabemos, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera lo suficiente para que te confundieran de esa manera… bien, no me extraña, sacaste esa belleza de mi… siento que tu padre aporto muy poco.”_ La mujer reía en la otra línea. Siempre hacia bromas como esas y no era para menos. Las facciones de Waylon eran similares a las de su madre. Saco muy poco de su padre de hecho.

_“¿Cuál es su nombre?”_

“Um… Edward Gluskin.”

En la otra línea hubo un jadeo de sorpresa por parte de la mujer. Waylon frunció el ceño ante aquella reacción.

_“¡Espera! ¡¿Gluskin?!... Hijo, yo conozco a ese hombre. Yo solía comprarle vestidos en su boutique, ¡los diseños son preciosos! De hecho, yo mande tus medidas para que realizara tu traje de graduación… pobre hombre, su vida fue muy dura… y ahora esto.”_

Waylon se quedó impresionado por la gran coincidencia. Si Billy se enteraba de esto, le diría que era una señal más del universo.

“No lo sabía…”

_“¿Ha sido violento contigo? Si ese es el caso… no sigas cuidando de él.”_

“No… es todo lo contrario. Él es amable y dulce… nunca deja de decirme lo importante que soy para él. Siempre dice que me quiere…” Waylon dio un largo suspiro y se sostuvo el pecho para detener la emoción que se estaba formando. “Pero, bien, todo eso es hacia su esposa… hacia Emily… no es para mí.”

_“Oh cariño… no ese suspiro.”_

Waylon hizo una mueca llena de confusión ahora.

“¿Perdón?”

_“El suspiro, cielo… ese suspiro de enamoramiento… ocurrió con Thomas, con Piers y con Jeremy… Waylon, no te ilusiones con esto… este hombre está confundido. Tal vez ni siquiera te recuerde de nuevo… no te hagas ilusiones cariño.”_

Waylon apretó los labios y su celular. Hasta su madre notaba su laberinto de pasiones. Pero ella tenía razón.

“Cariño… después de lo de Piers… cuando estuviste tan deprimido. Dios Waylon, nos dolía tanto verte así… no te quiero ver así de nuevo mi amor. Yo y tu padre no lo soportaríamos una segunda vez.”

“Te entiendo mamá… descuida, no va a pasar.”

_“Tampoco digo que no te enamores… es sólo que nos dolería el verte tan abatido de nuevo… sí hay amor hijo… pero, a veces, es tan complicado. Yo sé que duele, pero te he visto cielo. En cada tropezón, tú te has levantado.”_

Waylon llegaba a sentirse tan malagradecido con su propia situación. Hay peores casos. Peores desgracias y peores padres. Waylon se sentía tan afortunado de contar con padres de mente tan abierta.

En el pasado, cuando estaba en la Universidad, escuchaba las terribles historias de chicos que _salieron del closet_ cuyos padres los rechazaron y despreciaron.

_“Bien… me alegra encontrarte a salvo hijo… recuerda que tú eres importante para nosotros. Tu padre está arreglando la cerca, pero le diré que logre comunicarme contigo… ¡Ah! Waylon cuida mucho de Edward, él no es una mala persona.”_

“Soy enfermero mamá, cuidar personas está en mi vocación, hare lo mejor que pueda. Y, por favor, cuídense mucho por allá, dicen que lo peor no termina.”

_“Claro hijo, cuídate mucho. Te llamare después. Adiós.”_

Waylon suspiro un poco y se cambió de ropa rápidamente sin ningún temor. Eddie no manifestaba ninguna incomodidad en su estilo de ropa, por lo que se cambió sin ningún problema usando una playera naranja y unos jeans. Ahora mismo se preparaba para otro día más en los cuidados de su _esposo_.

***

Desde que Eddie realizó sus ejercicios tanto visuales como de escritura. Waylon pidió permiso al concejo medico de poder mover a su paciente a otras partes del hospital a manera de exploración.

Al rubio le parecía un infierno bastante tedioso el tener a un paciente encerrado en cuatro paredes. Además, el hospital era enorme. Los grandes pasillos y diversas secciones internas del lugar serían suficientes para entretenerlo. Si el clima no fuera un inconveniente podría llevarlo a los patios exteriores o a las canchas ubicadas en el área de recreación. También, había una cancha cercana al pabellón femenino, en donde eran enviadas las mujeres de labor de parto o pacientes mujeres en estado de gravedad. El hospital dividía por géneros a los pacientes. De acuerdo con sus jefes, decían que, psicológicamente, ayudaba de cierta forma a los enfermos el estar rodeados con otros pacientes de su mismo género.

Al darle la noticia a su paciente, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando los ojos y voz de Eddie se llenaron de emoción con la idea.

Eddie, aún usando su ropa medica claro, sujetaba la mano de su amada en el camino. Suponía que esta exploración en el hospital era lo más cercano a una cita. Sin duda, él se prometió a sí mismo el hacer esas actividades con su mujer una vez que se recuperara.

Aunque el clima era lluvioso, gozaba los momentos con ella. Su querida le devolvía los pequeños gestos como el apretón de manos y un ligero beso en la frente y mejilla.

Eddie sonreía ante aquello. Aunque estaba encerrado en este laberinto rodeado de médicos, era capaz de gozar de dulces momentos con su querida.

Al momento de pasar por una capilla, Waylon noto que su paciente se detuvo. Ese lugar era una espaciosa edificación con varias sillas rectangulares con sus respectivas bases acolchonadas para hincarse y rezar. Era muy normal que los familiares recurrieran a este pacifico lugar en busca de ayuda y consuelo.

La capilla rara vez estaba vacía, pero esta vez, no había nadie. Eddie soltó su mano y se dirigió al lugar. Se sentó en uno de los asientos y le hizo señales a Waylon para que lo acompañara.

Después de sentarse, se quedaron en silencio. Waylon hacía varias miradas a Eddie y lo veía observando la vidriera principal de la capilla. En ella se encontraba la imagen de un Jesús crucificado y una virgen María presenciando con dolor la perdida. Había más figuras en la imagen, pero el enfermero desconocía a los demás personajes.

“Lo lamento.” Dijo Eddie mientras apretaba la mano del rubio.

Waylon estaba confuso ahora. No lograba entender a qué se refería.

“Eres mi esposa… pero, estuve tan dedicado a mi trabajo que nunca tuve tiempo de comprar el anillo… decías que no importaba, pero, aun así… nunca me sentí satisfecho, además, nunca me gusto la proposición que te hice antes.”

El rubio le sonrió un poco y le devolvió el apretón de manos. En realidad, en la mente de Edward sólo hay deseos para la satisfacción de su mujer. Eddie era muy tierno y leal. Por qué una mujer dejaría a un gran partido como él.

“Oh Eddie… no te preocupes por eso.”

Eddie le dio una sonrisa pero negó con la cabeza aún perdido en sus reflexiones.

“Vi la capilla y… me gustaría hacer mi proposición aquí y ahora.” Eddie se levantó del asiento y se dirigió al centro del lugar, cerca de la mesa en donde el cura realiza la ceremonia. Le dio la mano a Waylon y él, como un imán, se dirigió hacia el mayor.

El rostro de Waylon cambio de una confusión a un pánico y vergüenza al ver que Eddie se arrodillaba y tomaba una de sus manos con fuerza.

“Emily… ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa? Prometo amarte y protegerte el resto de mi vida… si tenemos hijos… te prometo que nunca dejare que nada malo le pase a nuestros niños”

Waylon llevo su otra mano libre a su boca. Ante los ojos de Edward parecía que había impresionado a su mujer con el detalle. Pero, en el caso de Waylon el sentimiento era una tormenta.

Siempre se preguntó a si mismo si llegaría a enamorarse profundamente con esa intensidad. Si alguien estuviese dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida con él. Sin lugar a dudas, él se sentiría tan feliz de encontrar a alguien así. Debía ser un sentimiento lindo el llegar con la persona que amas al altar.

Su preferencia sexual y otras historias entre amigos y conocidos le hicieron dudar de aquella posibilidad.

Como le gustaría que su vida fuera distinta. Como desearía que Edward no estuviese confundido.

No le quedaba otra opción. Él debía pretender y fingir, más por el bien de su paciente que por el suyo.

Waylon rio un poco y enfoco su mirada en el hombre que estaba de rodillas frente a él.

“Sí Edward… acepto…” Eddie se levantó y tomo al joven de la cintura para besarlo. Waylon cerró sus ojos por instinto y se dejó llevar por el dulce momento.

“Perdóname… es estúpido… y todavía no tengo los anillos.”

“Puedo arreglar eso…” Waylon saco de su bolsillo unos llaveros circulares. Quito las llaves y le dio un aro a Edward.

“Podríamos usar esto por mientras.” Dijo el rubio sonriendo. Eddie se emocionó por la idea y tomo el aro mientras se arrodillaba de nuevo. Lentamente tomo la mano del rubio y deposito el anillo metálico.

No había testigos. No había ningún invitado. Sólo estaban los dos, en un mundo en donde el amor los gobernaba. Un espacio sin temor ya que estaban juntos. Un amor que Waylon anhelaba y extrañaba con una intensidad, que hasta estas alturas, lo asustaba.

***

Chris no tenía idea de lo que sucedía. Una parte de su conciencia parecía alertarlo y decirle que toda su situación era de gravedad.

Sólo recordaba el ataque de uno de los ladrones y, al caer al suelo, lo último que vio fue a Miles cubriéndolo desesperadamente para evitar más daño.

En esos instantes, antes de perder el conocimiento, él deseaba gritarle a su compañero que corriera, que huyera. Pero, su cuerpo y parpados se sintieron tan cansados. En cuestión de segundos todo se volvió oscuro.

A partir de ahí no sabía lo que pasaba. En momentos, podía escuchar los gritos, llantos y ruegos de Miles. Fuera lo que fuera, a Chris le dolía escuchar ese tono tan doloroso y desgarrador en su voz.

Ahora mismo, escuchaba varias voces en la lejanía, pero ahora era distinto. Su dolor en su cuerpo parecía ceder y tenía a alguien sujetándole la mano.

Trato con todas sus fuerzas abrir sus ojos. Gimió un poco de dolor por sus respiraciones agitadas.

Después de un rato, logro juntar las fuerzas suficientes y abrió sus ojos con lentitud. Lo primero en sentir fue la fuerza de la iluminación. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces para mejorar la visibilidad y, al acostumbrarse a ella, empezó a mover sus ojos en varias direcciones. Le tomaron segundos para percatarse de que estaba en un hospital. Lo sabía por el monitor de vida, la máscara de oxígeno y la bata medica que llevaba puesta.

Miro en dirección a su mano y encontró a Miles sentado en una silla y recostado cerca de sus piernas sujetando una de sus manos.

No sabía si él periodista estaba despierto o dormido, ya que su rostro lo tenía apoyado en la cama.

“¿Miles? Oh Dios… estas a salvo.” su voz se escuchaba algo ronca. Como si su garganta estuviera seca por la falta de agua.

En cuestión de segundos, su pareja se enderezo en la silla y al mirar a sus ojos se percató de lo rojos que estaban y del camino de lágrimas ya formadas en la cara del joven.

“¡Chris!” el joven, literalmente, se aventó al cuerpo del soldado y lo abrazo con fuerza. Dicho acto causo que el herido se quejase del dolor. Aún sentía las heridas internas causada por los disparos.

“Oh Chris… perdóname… fui un completo imbécil… nunca pensé en tu seguridad… lo siento tanto… nunca quise que esto pasara.” Dijo entre llantos y respiraciones agitadas. Su voz estaba en un estado de pánico.

Chris lo abrazo con fuerza. Él prometió protegerlo hace tiempo, por lo que no soportaría el verlo lastimado.

En esos momentos, él sólo poseía un enorme alivio de que su pareja estuviera sano y salvo.

“Lo siento… lo siento tanto… soy despreciable y yo sé que debes odiarme… por favor, perdóname.” Continúo el periodista con sus disculpas.

Chris, aun débil, no era capaz de usar muy bien sus propias cuerdas vocales. Hizo lo único que podía hacer en esos instantes. Abrazo al chico con fuerza y, con gran esfuerzo, intento hablar.

“Pero… ¿Tu estas a salvo? ¿Ese hombre te hizo algo?” dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Miles.

“¡Mi vida no importa! ¡Hubiera preferido que él me disparara a mí! ¡Yo merezco estar en esa cama!”

Chris sintió ahora el enojo crecer en su interior ante esas palabras. Sabía que era muy cruel lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no concebía una idea como esa. Le dio una ligera bofetada a su amante con el fin de que recuperara la compostura y por un poco de odio al ver como él no se valoraba lo suficiente.

Miles estaba temblando por el acto. Estaba en shock por lo que acaba de pasar. Tanto le afecto que sus lloriqueos y temblores se calmaron. Era como si el golpe lo despertara de un estado de pánico y miedo. Lo único que hizo en esos instantes fue tocar su mejilla golpeada.

“¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas palabras?! ¡Si yo te protegí es porque te amo! ¡Te protegí porque quería que vivieras! ¿Tan poco te valoras a ti mismo? Morir por nada… morir por tener tan poco respeto por uno mismo ¡es estúpido!” Chris uso todo el esfuerzo en su voz y empezó a toser por lo seca que estaba su garganta.

Sus tosidos alarmaron al periodista, quien se levantó con rapidez y abrió una botella de agua dejada por un enfermero. Se la dio a beber y el mayor, se tranquilizó con los grandes tragos que consumía.

Miles, ante ese golpe, ante esas palabras, se sentó en su silla e inclino su cabeza en dirección al suelo. No quería enfrentar a su amante.

Las lágrimas cayeron al sentir la clara decepción en las palabras de su pareja.

“Lo siento… pensé que te perdería… yo… sin ti ¿Qué caso tiene?” Miles temblaba por la verdad en su confesión. El imaginar un mundo sin el hombre que amaba lo estaba destrozando. Ahora, en estos instantes, se dio cuenta de cómo lastimo a Trager en el pasado. La realización de lo anterior lo hizo sentir peor.

Tal vez Richard tenía razón. Él no sabía amar.

Tal vez lo mejor era que Chris encontrara a alguien más. Primero fue esto, en el segundo intento, de seguro, lo terminaría matando.

“Yo también estaba asustado Miles… pensé que te perdería…”

Esas palabras lo destruían aún más. El periodista pasó todo su brazo a su cara para secarse la humedad de sus ojos y, si era posible, trataría de recomponerse.

“Debí hacerte caso… pero… ellos han lastimado a tantos ¡y nadie hace nada!”

“Te comprendo… yo entiendo cómo te sientes.”

“Mis estupideces terminaran por matarte…” Miles se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Chris para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la frente.

“Soy peligroso… no merezco estar contigo.” Su corazón le dolía. Ya que al final de cuentas, era por su propia seguridad. Sin embargo, termino perdiendo al hombre que amaba. “Es lo mejor… terminarlo… lo siento mucho y… gracias por todo Chris.” Miles se iba del cuarto con lentitud arrastrando los pies, pero antes de mover el picaporte de la puerta, sintió como dos fuertes brazos lo abrazaban por detrás.

Las respiraciones de Chris parecían desesperadas. Eso Miles lo notaba por el aire caliente que recorría su cuello.

“Chris… no lo hagas más difícil… suéltame por favor.” Decía el chico tratando de mantener una compostura que se estaba quebrando. ¿Qué no entendía que era por su bien? ¿Por qué no le dejaba redimirse con este acto?

“No voy a soltarte… ¿Realmente deseas esto?... si en serio quieres terminarlo, retira mis brazos.” El agarre del soldado fue más fuerte. Era obvio que no deseaba dejar ir al joven.

Miles, con mucho temblor, toco las manos de Chris. Pero no para empujarlas y quitar el agarrare del soldado, sino para tocarlas y apretarlas con fuerza.

El periodista no era capaz. Lo amaba demasiado y no quería separarse de él. Pero tampoco quería lastimarlo por sus errores. Las emociones fueron demasiado y ambos se derrumbaron al suelo. Miles seguía sujetando esas cálidas manos que tanto calor y animo le daban.

Chris siguió abrazándolo con fuerza evitando que así realizara alguna huida. Mientras que Miles seguía perdido en su miseria.

“Tú no hiciste nada malo Miles… no puedes destruir los males del mundo tu solo… cualquiera puede dañarnos estés involucrado o no.”

Miles seguía indeciso, hundido en sus problemas y su propia culpa.

“Yo estoy orgulloso de ti.”

El chico dio un jadeo de sorpresa ante ese comentario. A estas alturas él se preguntaba por qué su amante sentía eso. No era posible. Él no merecía esos juicios.

“¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo puedes sentir orgullo por algo así? Por poco mueres por mi culpa.” Dijo con jadeos erráticos.

Chris suspiro al percatarse de la terquedad de su pareja, sin embargo no se rendiría ante esto. No permitiría que esto los fracturara.

“Eres muy temerario Miles, eres valiente y tienes un fuerte sentido por la justicia… en ese supermercado… todos permitían que esos hombres continuasen con su daño… incluso yo, para evitar que te lastimaran, deje que se salieran con la suya… pero tú no fuiste como los demás… tú mismo me lo dijiste… _nadie hacia nada_ … tu decidiste actuar.”

Miles se sentía tan alagado. Chris nunca le había confesado eso. Él jamás se consideró a si mismo con esa cualidad. Él más bien usaría las palabras _ambicioso_ y _terco_. Pero ¿ _valiente_? En ningún momento estuvo esa definición en su vocabulario.

“Esa fuerza… ese deseo por exponer la verdad por el bien de todos… no sabes cómo ansió tener esa fuerza… al estar contigo todo este tiempo… sentí tantos deseos de llegar a ser tan fuerte como tú y que esa valentía se me transmitiera de alguna manera.”

Miles seguía temblando y con las mejillas rojas ante esas palabras. Él volteo para confrontar a Chris y al verlo, sus deseos de irse de su lado quedaron hecho añicos. Observó su cálida sonrisa y sintió enormes deseos por no dejarlo jamás.

“Tú eres tan importante para mí y para los que te rodean… así que por favor… no digas que tú vida no es importante… tú lo eres todo para mí.”

Miles asintió lentamente y sintió como los labios del soldado se unían a los suyos. Si antes tenía ligeras voces de dudas, todas ellas se fueron con ese sólo gesto.

El beso fue tierno y suave. Al periodista le recordaba al primero que habían tenido, tímido al principio, pero pasional en pocos minutos. Ambos se exploraban como si fueran extraños de nuevo.

Aunque todo parecía arreglado, Miles siguió sollozando. Sin embargo, él ya no sabía si era de alegría o porque sus sentimientos de tristeza aún no se iban.

Chris empezó a besar el camino de lágrimas. Después, reposo su cabeza en el hombro de Miles y empezó a desabotonar su camisa con el fin de acariciar su pecho.

“Ch-Chris… es-espera… aquí no.” Un ligero gemido de placer rodeo la habitación y después un silencio total.

“¿Chris?” Miles trataba de mover a su amante, pero él seguía inmóvil.

“¡Chris!” dijo en pánico al notar que se había desmayado. Por fortuna uno de los enfermeros escucho su grito y acudió en su auxilio. Entre ambos, arrastraron el cuerpo del soldado a la cama y le conectaron las transfusiones de sangre y líquidos vitales para su cuerpo.

De acuerdo con el enfermero, Chris uso fuerza que no tenía. Le recomendó a Miles que lo dejara descansar.

Miles sostuvo la mano de su pareja con fuerza y se juró no dejarlo ir de nuevo y no ser tan débil en estos momentos. Si él pensaba que era valiente, entonces lo seria.

***

La caminata por el hospital parecía alegrar al paciente del rubio en gran medida. Hablaban de temas comunes, algunos referentes al clima o sobre algunas labores de su casa. Inclusive, Eddie le decía que deberían tomar vacaciones. Él había sugerido ir a la cabaña familiar que tenía en las profundidades del bosque u otro lugar que Waylon disfrutase.

Waylon se sintió estúpido por un momento. Cuando Eddie le hizo esa oferta, él empezó a recordar su calendario de trabajo para ver si había disponibilidad de horario para acompañarlo.

Incluso ya estaba pensando en Andrew o Finn para que pudiesen cubrir su turno.

Sin embargo negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que todo era pretensión. No era la esposa de su paciente y no creía que recordara esa promesa.

No negaba que la mención de la idea le daba emoción, aunque fuera una confusión causada por un delirio. Acampar y realizar caminatas en el bosque, le encantaban desde que era niño.

Compartía ese deseo al igual que Edward. A veces, él también tenía ganas de desaparecer de las multitudes y lo rutinario por una vez.

Su paseo terminaría una vez que cruzaran el largo pasillo entre las habitaciones privadas. Ya casi llegaban a la habitación de Eddie cuando una discusión en una de las grandes áreas de pacientes. Ahí había varias camas divididas por cortinas.

La conmoción parecía encontrarse entre un joven y un familiar.

Al acercarse más y al ver el escenario, Waylon se dio cuenta que era uno de los enfermeros de nuevo ingreso. Su nombre era Vincent Conrad. Vince, como varios en Murkoff le decían, tenía las mismas preferencias que Waylon. El chico era muy amigable y gentil con todo el mundo. No obstante, cuando era el turno del rubio para entrenarlo notaba como se ponía nervioso bajo presión. A pesar de eso, Vince es un magnifico enfermero, atendía con mucha pasión y labor a este trabajo. Poseía las cualidades necesarias para este campo.

Waylon se acercó hacia la discusión y se quedó parado para escuchar lo que ocurría. Los pacientes miraban lo sucedido y los familiares se mantenían al margen.

El hombre que agredía a su compañero de trabajo era un familiar bastante conocido aquí en el hospital. Siempre se quejaba de los tratos de los enfermeros hacia su madre, quien recibía un chequeo de rutina.

El tipo era insoportable, usaba a los enfermeros como sirvientes literalmente y no perdía el tiempo para hacer ver su superioridad, argumentando que sus impuestos iban dirigidos a los enfermeros, por lo que deberían estar agradecidos.

Su despotismo no fue lo que hizo estallar la ira de Waylon. Lo que realmente encendió su furia fueron los insultos hacia Vincent por su preferencia sexual. Waylon no supo cómo el tipo se enteró de ese detalle, pero sus hirientes comentarios lastimaban a Vince de gran manera. El chico siempre fue más sensible de lo que parecía.

“¡Aléjate de mi madre enfermo! ¡No la toques con tus sucias manos!  ¡¿Crees que no me entere de lo que eres?!”

“se-señor… puedo asegurarle que ella está en buenas manos… se lo ruego permítame hacer mi trabajo.”

Vincent trato de darle la inyección que necesitaba a la inconsciente mujer pero el tipo lo empujo haciéndolo caer al suelo y provocando que la bandeja de comida cercana le cayera al joven encima.

“Ustedes no deberían tener este tipo de trabajos… tocando mujeres y niños… todos ustedes _maricas_ son una bola de enfermos.”

Vincent miro al suelo completamente herido por los insultos del hombre.

Waylon miraba con coraje a los demás testigos. Nadie hacia nada para defender al pobre chico, unos sólo se murmuraban entre ellos y otros desviaban la mirada para evitar meterse en el lio.

El rubio se sintió tan decepcionado de esas personas en el hospital y furioso con ese homofóbico.

Vincent estaba tratando de levantarse y, al lograr arrodillarse, mantuvo su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo. Sus hombros temblaban e inhalaba con fuerza. Ese ruido característico en sus respiraciones fueron las señales suficientes para que el rubio se diera cuenta de que el chico estaba llorando.

Waylon le dijo a Eddie que lo esperara en la puerta. Él camino cerca del abatido joven y lo levanto sujetándolo de los hombros.

“¿Waylon? ¡Perdón! ¡Realizare mi trabajo en seguida! Yo… um… lo siento…” el chico empezó a taparse la boca porque sus palabras se estaban convirtiendo en sollozos.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y toco su rostro.

“Ven conmigo Vince, no le des a ese tipo la satisfacción de verte llorar… ven conmigo, acompáñame, vamos a limpiarte.”

El chico trato de controlar su crisis emocional y asintió rápidamente. Waylon lo sostuvo y guio a fuera de las camillas y de toda esa horrible gente.

“Eso está mejor… gracias por llevarte a ese _marica de mierda_.”

Vincent y Waylon lograron llegar a la salida. Pero Waylon soltó al chico y regreso con ese hombre tan irritante.

“Perdona… no te escuche bien… ¿podrías repetirlo?” dijo el rubio con los brazos firmes como un soldado y con las manos convirtiéndose en puños por el coraje.

El hombre le dio una sonrisa y voz llena de burla y odio en cada una de sus facciones. Él tipo se acercó a Waylon y hablo.

“Dije: gracias por llevarte a ese _MARICA DE MIERDA_.” Dijo el hombre poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras mientras le lanzaba una venenosa mirada a Vince.

Waylon tenía un límite de paciencia. Rara vez, sus compañeros lo veían enojado o desquitándose con alguien.

Era tan poco profesional el perder los estribos por los insultos. Los enfermeros deben tener fuerza de carácter ante estos casos. Ellos debían ser capaces de defenderse sin llegar a los golpes u ofensas.

Pero la verdad, era indignante el tener que aguantar las groserías de los familiares y no poder hacer nada.

“¡Vince!” Grito Waylon para que el chico lo escuchara.

“¡Nunca hagas lo que estoy a punto de hacer!”

En ese momento Waylon golpeo la barbilla del sujeto con fuerza, haciendo que el odioso hombre cayera al suelo todo mareado por el impacto.

“¡Cariño!” grito Eddie al presenciar la fuerza de su esposa. Una parte de él estaba tan asustado al ver como su _dulce perla_ apaleo a ese hombre de un sólo puño. De algo estaba seguro, se aseguraría de no hacerla enojar para no recibir el mismo castigo y hablaría con ella sobre ese comportamiento tan vulgar. Esa no es la forma en como una mujer debía comportarse.

El hombre entre gemidos de dolor y maldiciones. Empezaba a recuperar la orientación y empezó a mirar a Waylon con odio.

“Señor… apreciaría que usara palabras como _homosexual_ o _gay_ … la otra es algo hiriente.” Dijo mientras agitaba su muñeca y dedos debidos al dolor del impacto.

Ese comentario hizo enfadar más al hombre, quien se levantó y agarro el pecho de Waylon.

El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperaba un golpe en su cara. Sin embargo al abrir los ojos, noto que Eddie se colocó de forma protectora y detuvo el puño del tipo.

“¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima! ¡Maldito abusivo!… ¿no tienes ningún respeto?” dijo Eddie mientras empujaba al tipo con fuerza. No excusaba las acciones de su esposa, pero, ninguna mujer merece recibir un golpe.

“¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?!” Esa voz se escuchó como un trueno. Todos miraron en seguida en dirección de la salida y miraron a un cuerpo de seguridad. Al parecer Vince lo llamo ya que le hablaba y apuntaba en dirección del homofóbico.

“¡Este lunático me golpeo sin motivo!” dijo el tipo con actuación de víctima.

Waylon le dio una mirada compasiva y, en el fondo se sintió aliviado de que el guardia de seguridad fuera uno de sus tantos compañeros de confianza. Stuart sabía de la condición de Eddie y de cómo debía tener precauciones entre ellos.

El hombre se quitó la gorra, suspiro y se rasco la cabeza.

“¡Tu! ¡Ven conmigo!” dijo señalando en dirección de Waylon. Antes de que el rubio pudiera moverse, Eddie se dirigió asustado hacia el guardia. Le preguntaba qué le harían a su esposa, inclusive, él se ofreció a ir en su lugar. Waylon sintió otra punzada de emoción al ver lo lejos que Eddie estaba dispuesto a llegar por su seguridad.

Waylon le tomo de la mano y lo saco de la desastrosa habitación. Con dulces palabras le pidió que se tranquilizara. Le aseguró que todo saldría bien.

Inclusive, Stuart, hablo con Eddie diciéndole que sólo le darían una advertencia a su esposa por su mal comportamiento. Que después de unos minutos ella volvería a él.

Eddie, resignado, se dirigió a su habitación. Él hablaría seriamente con su esposa sobre ese comportamiento. Aunque tampoco aprobaba el comportamiento de ese hombre. Los golpes no eran la manera de solucionar las cosas.

Mientras tanto, Waylon se dirigía a la oficina de sus jefes para recibir el sermón del trato hacia los familiares. El rubio no sentía ningún temor. En primer lugar, su pelea la inicio como civil y no lo hizo en sus labores oficiales como enfermero. En segundo, siendo Eddie de agresivo y delicado, el no creía que ellos lo remplazarían o sacarían del hospital. Pero, al final de cuentas, un regaño era lo que le esperaba.

Al terminar de contarles su versión de la historia y del maltrato hacia uno de los enfermeros. Los jefes decidieron que no habría ningún castigo o perjuicio hacia Waylon y Vincent. Ya que ellos no son los únicos que han sufrido por las groserías de ese familiar. De hecho se echaría del lugar a ese horrible hombre ya que lograron contactar a otro miembro de la familia para el cuidado de la mujer.

Claro, a pesar de ese panorama victorioso, sus jefes lo regañaron y le pidieron más autocontrol, ya que él es un enfermero de rango superior con algunos años de experiencia. Su presentación es para los enfermeros nuevos como un _ejemplo_ y _guía_.

Waylon pidió disculpas a sus jefes y, en la misma oficina, lo confrontaron con ese hombre.

El tipo se disculpó por sus comentarios homofóbicos. Aunque por su cara y tono de voz se podía ver que era pura falsedad. El sentimiento era mutuo ya que Waylon le dio el mismo tono.

Saliendo de ese problema se dirigió a la habitación de Eddie sonriendo como un idiota enamorado al recordar el lindo escenario de la capilla y al mirar su anillo metálico.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la habitación vio que la mirada en su paciente era seria. Ese semblante lleno de alegría que le mostraba cada vez que entraba parecía haberse ido.

Waylon se sentía tan inseguro de entrar a la habitación. Algo estaba mal y le daba miedo averiguarlo.

“Eddie… ¿sucede algo?” Waylon trato de sostener su mano como siempre. Pero el mayor negó el gesto con desprecio.

“¿Eddie?”

“Cariño… debemos hablar de tu comportamiento.”

Waylon se quedó perplejo ante lo que sucedía. Su dulce y tierno paciente, estaba furioso y, por desgracia, él era el responsable de ello.

Era tonto, pero el sentir el desprecio y seriedad de Eddie le hacían sentir tristeza. ¿Por qué se sentía así? El sólo pretendía por el bien de él. Nada era real. Todo sería borrado en poco tiempo. Si él sabía todo eso, ¿Por qué el nudo en su garganta y el dolor en su pecho no se iban?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asi que la lección de nuestro Waylon es: si vez a un homofóbico que insulta y maltrata ¡Golpealo en la cara! jajaja ¡Muy mal Way Way! los golpes no son la respuesta. Ahora hiciste enojar a tu esposo XD  
> ¡Una vez más, gracias por leer!


	6. Pánico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :)  
> Aquí continuo ofreciéndoles otro capitulo.  
> Aquí nuestro Billy Hope se entera de una noticia que le cambiara la vida, nuestro Eddie es un amor y una almohada de consuelo y, finalmente, Jeremy y Waylon lo arruinaran todo O.O

“Vamos Norah… ¡Te lo imploro!” decía Billy con un tono lleno de súplica a su pareja,  quien se encontraba en la habitación del hospital sentada en una silla lista para comer un emparedado.

“No, Billy, meterás en problemas a Waylon.” dijo la mujer con un tono de seriedad. Era como si tratara de negarse a los caprichos de un niño que insistía en la misma petición una y otra vez.

“Por favor… ¡quiero conocer a su _esposo_!” El chico dijo la última frase con una mezcla de emoción y curiosidad.

Norah suspiro e inclino la cabeza en dirección al suelo. Ella más que nadie conocía a la perfección a su pareja. No dejaría de insistir hasta conseguir lo que quería. Esa terquedad y fuerza de voluntad fueron parte de las tantas actitudes que provocaron que se enamorara de él.

Ambos eran amigos de infancia y vecinos. De pequeña fue testigo de las diversas formas de restricciones que la madre de Billy usaba con él para protegerlo.

Era triste que un chico tan dulce y aventurero como Billy estuviese encerrado en su hogar sin la chance de asistir a las excursiones escolares, como caminatas o campamentos en los bosques. Sus constantes hemorragias y cansancios le hacían imposible el viajar.

Cuando se deprimió, ella decidió hacerle compañía para no dejarlo solo.

Recordó en un instante las pláticas de sus padres sobre su amistad con Billy. Ellos temían que ella se encariñara demasiado con él y, en el momento en el que él se fuera de este mundo, ella quedase destrozada a una pérdida de esa magnitud y a tan corta edad.

Por fortuna el doctor Wernicke decidió ayudar a Billy usando un plan médico experimental en él. El tratamiento fue un milagro, ya que otros doctores confirmaban que el chico viviría hasta los primeros años de su adolescencia. Sin embargo él seguía aquí. Con sus 23 años de edad disfrutando de la vida con pocas prohibiciones.

También empezaron a llegar imágenes de cuando ella le confesó sus sentimientos. Al principio, él no quería iniciar una relación por miedo a morir y dejarla sufriendo. No obstante, ella era igual de terca que él. Su cariño e insistencia provocaron que esa barrera en Billy cayera.

Toda su infancia y adolescencia le sirvieron para conocer a Billy a la perfección. Pero, en estos momentos, ella sabía que esa loca idea de conocer a Edward Gluskin traería problemas.

“Billy… Waylon ni siquiera conoce a la perfección a ese hombre. Si tú vas y te presentas ¿Qué se supone que vas a decir? ¿Qué tal si ese tal Eddie te interroga y causas un desastre?”

“Sabré como improvisar… Norah, lo tengo bajo control.” El joven dio el primer bocado a su charola de comida y después miro a la chica en busca de algún signo de aprobación.

“No es no.” Billy se derrumbó en la cama con un gruñido de frustración y Norah dio el primer mordisco a su platillo. Al consumir el primer bocado, sintió como su estómago se revolvió en un instante. Las náuseas iniciaron y ella, en reacción, sujeto su estómago ante el dolor y el mareo.

El chico noto ese malestar y se levantó inmediatamente de la cama para sostener a la chica.

“Norah… ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucede?” la mujer tomo un vaso con agua y unas cuantas respiraciones con la esperanza de despejar los mareos.

“No lo sé. Sólo comí un poco y… creo que me cayó mal.”

Billy no espero por algún consentimiento. Levanto a la chica y empezó a guiarla por los pasillos en busca de un doctor en medicina general.

Aunque ella decía que no era nada, está ya era la tercera vez que sucedía. Ella tenía mareos y vómitos constantes. Además, perdía el equilibrio o se sentía débil y exhausta.

Él ya era un paquete lleno de problemas y no deseaba que la gente que amara sufriera.

Al llegar con el médico, le realizaron a la chica varias pruebas y preguntas, inclusive le pidieron algunas muestras. Billy empezaba a asustarse. Rezaba para que ella estuviera sana.

Después de una hora, su madre llego angustiada por lo sucedido. Al final, en el cubículo del doctor, la familia esperaba con preocupación por una respuesta.

Cuando el medico llego, traía consigo un sobre en forma de carta ya abierto y se lo entrego a Norah.

“Doctor… ¿Qué le sucede?” dijo Billy mientras sujetaba la mano de su chica.

“No se preocupen… no es nada serio. Ella está pasando por un proceso normal.”

Los tres se miraron con rostros totalmente confundidos. Ninguno lograba entender la respuesta del hombre.

“No lo entiendo.” Dijo la joven mirando al doctor.

“Felicidades Norah… estas embarazada.” La sonrisa del doctor era enorme y el tono en su voz era de un carisma total.

Las dos mujeres dieron jadeos de sorpresa y felicidad. No podían creer la noticia. Un bebé. Un miembro más a la familia. Varias visiones y escenarios con la pequeña criatura rodeaban la mente de Norah. Sentía una felicidad enorme. Sin embargo, al mirar al lado de su pareja, su sonrisa se detuvo al presenciar el rostro lleno de seriedad en Billy. Al parecer el joven no compartía la misma dicha.

“¿Es una broma?” dijo Billy mientras mantenía esa severidad en su cara.

El medico lo miro sorprendido y las mujeres con preocupación.

“¿Es una _jodida_ broma?” repitió de nuevo con un tono de enojo. Era como si no pudiera aceptar dicho diagnóstico.

“Yo no bromearía con algo así William.” Dijo el doctor mientras acomodaba sus brazos de una forma más cómoda en su escritorio.

“Billy… ¿Por qué te portas así?” dijo Norah mientras colocaba un brazo en su hombro. El chico la miro y después enfoco la mirada en el medico.

“¡¿Qué rayos les pasa a todos ustedes?!... doctor, usted sabe de mi padecimiento ¿verdad?... ¡Esto es malo! ¡Es posible que el bebé herede mi leucemia!”

Todos en el cubículo guardaron silencio.

El doctor saco una pila de documentos que, al parecer, pertenecían a Billy. Comenzó a hojearlos y a explicar el panorama.

“Sí, estoy enterado de tu enfermedad… pero Billy, la probabilidad de que tu hijo padezca leucemia es casi nula. Además estoy enterado de tu historia familiar. Oficialmente tú eres el primer miembro en tu familia en padecerla. Así que si llegara a ser hereditario necesitaríamos más parientes en tu rama familiar. Como tú eres el único, eso quita la opción de que pueda ser hereditario.” Billy se inclinó mirando al suelo y tapándose la cara en frustración.

“Dejaron de aplicarte la quimio hace cuatro años a manera de experimentación ya que mostrabas mejorías impresionantes. Este día, Wernicke ya hizo oficial tu cese a esas sesiones… Literalmente hablando, tú estás sano. Claro, debes seguir tomando precauciones y no bajar la guardia. También, como rutina, en meses anteriores realizamos una prueba a tu fertilidad. Tú mismo lo recuerdas ¿no? El resultado dio positivo. Tú eres fértil. Esta regeneración se debe a tu juventud. Si tomamos a un hombre de 40 años con el mismo padecimiento y plan médico, ya es poco probable que su fertilidad vuelva.” El doctor parecía hablar de fertilidad con el fin de que Billy no pensara que Norah le era infiel. Se sentía un poco enojado ante esa insinuación por parte del médico. Él sabía que ella jamás lo engañaría. Ella era muy leal y nunca haría un acto semejante.

Billy seguía ante la negación de esa idea. Él siempre tuvo ese tipo de anhelos. Los deseos de encontrar a alguien y formar una familia. Metas cuyos objetivos consistían en darles a sus niños la infancia que él no fue capaz de obtener.

No obstante, un bebé en estos momentos; un inocente que cargaría su sangre enferma es lo que menos quería ahora.

La esperanza que solía reflejar a otros pacientes parecía esfumarse. El temor tomo poder de su alegría de ser padre y la esperanza fue cambiada por un escepticismo.

Imágenes de sus compañeros en las pláticas cuando confesaron que sus niños heredaron la enfermedad. Esas imágenes le impulsaron a imaginar todos aquellos tristes escenarios en sus futuros hijos.

Él no deseaba eso para sus niños. No podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando.

“William… recuerda que la leucemia no puede ser heredada. Mientras tu niño no sea expuesto a los _factores_ que la provocan, ya sea la radiación o sustancias químicas, él o ella estará a salvo.”

“Dígale eso a todos los padres y madres en mis platicas que lloraban de dolor al darse cuenta de la condena que habían realizado a sus niños.”

El doctor se quitó los anteojos y suspiro por un momento. Trato de realizar otro argumento para hacer sentir mejor al joven, pero no sabía si daría resultado.

“Como he dicho antes William… es muy probable que esas personas estén expuestas a _factores_ de riesgo. Aunque ellos reciban ayuda, si sus niños están expuestos a esos _factores_ en casa, en una escuela o en un centro de trabajo… entonces ahí sí hay un mayor riesgo de que su descendencia padezca leucemia.”

“Billy, no hay  nada de qué preocuparnos… oh… es que acaso ¿No quieres al bebé? ¿Es eso?” el tono de Norah era de tristeza ante aquella posibilidad. No lo creía posible en Billy, pero el sólo pensarlo la invadía de miedo y desolación.

El chico volteo hacia ella con ferocidad. Su rostro era de pánico.

“Claro que no… no es eso, es sólo que… lo siento Norah… quiero estar solo.”

Así sin más, Billy Hope dejo la habitación y se hizo camino a los pasillos del hospital.

Quería gritar, quería correr a todas partes, deseaba romper las ventanas y las puertas. Anhelaba despertar de este horrible sueño.

Los enfermeros y doctores le daban una enorme sonrisa y saludo. Él se odiaba a sí mismo por no mostrarles el mismo destello de antes. Esas personas que sentía cariño por él no merecían sufrir sus inseguridades y miedos.

Quería alejarse de todo, pero no podía.

Al final del día, él debía regresar con ella. Debía ser fuerte, pero el miedo y sus inseguridades tocaban a su puerta y no se iban de esa entrada.

***

Waylon se sentía como un infante de nuevo. La sola escena le recordaban esos momentos en los que su padre lo sermoneaba y luego castigaba por realizar una travesura.

El tono tan autoritario de Eddie le hacía recordar aquellos días de infancia y, de cierta manera, lo llenaban de culpa.

“Cariño…” esta vez la voz de su paciente parecía ser comprensiva y dulce, sin embargo su cara decía lo contrario.

“Entiendo tus enojos… pero la violencia no resuelve nada.”

“¿Y que se supone que haga Eddie? ¿Dejar a ese pobre chico siendo insultado? ¡Nadie lo defendía!”  El pelinegro dio un largo suspiro y se levantó de la cama para abrazar a su mujer y darle un beso en la frente.

“Oh cariño. Eres tan dulce y compasiva. Pero debes aprender a no meterte en peleas que no podrás ganar. Vi como ese hombre no se iba a detener hasta golpearte… ¿Y si yo no hubiera estado ahí para protegerte? ¿Y si ese tipo te hubiera lastimado?... claro, si a él se le ocurría tocarte un pelo yo lo castraría y lo colgaría en la cancha de ese pabellón.”

Waylon estaba sofocado por el abrazo y sus manos se quedaron cerca del pecho de Eddie. Él sólo apoyar ambas manos en el pecho del hombre lo reconfortaba. Inclino su cabeza y la apoyo en ese lugar. Dejándose llevar por esa preocupación y amor.

El enojo de Eddie era meramente preocupación por su propia seguridad. No estaba relacionado a ninguna decepción.

Waylon suspiro ante los fuertes sentimientos de Eddie.

“¿Qué te dijeron los directivos? ¿Estamos en problemas?”

Su paciente dejo de abrazarlo y se sentó en la cama. Waylon hizo lo mismo y le sujetó la mano de nuevo.

“No hay problema, dijeron que si intentaba algo de nuevo me sacarían del hospital. Y a ese hombre lo echaron del lugar. Al parecer, no fuimos los únicos a quienes trato de lastimar.”

“Es un alivio cariño… creo que ahora más que nunca, no puedo alejarme de ti. Pequeña traviesa, te meterás en problemas si no estoy a tu lado.” Dijo para después reír y besar la frente del rubio.

“Eddie, soy capaz de defenderme sin tu ayuda.” La risa de Waylon era de mucho atrevimiento.

“Sí… ya me di cuenta… aunque fuera un cretino, ese hombre me dio algo de lastima. Creo que por poco le partiste la mandíbula… tratare de no hacerte enojar cariño.” Eddie reía con tan sólo recordar a su Emily golpeando a ese tipo.

“Oh Eddie, yo jamás te lastimaría. Ese homofóbico era horrible. Nadie merece ser tratado de esa manera sin importar sus diferencias.”

“Te amo Emily… sólo, prométeme que tendrás más cuidado.”

“Te lo prometo Edward… lo prometo.”

Esta vez Eddie apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su amada. No podía ser duro con ella. No podía enojarse por tanto tiempo con su querida. Pensó que sería capaz de enfurecer por el bien de ella ante su comportamiento, pero su barrera se derrumbó al notar su rostro lleno de preocupación y culpa.

Su amada no lastimaba para algún mal. Al contrario, ella lo hacía para proteger.

El día no acababa pero, en realidad, Eddie sentía que eran demasiadas emociones.

De la puerta escucharon que alguien tocaba y segundo después, el doctor Blaire apareció con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

“Disculpen por interrumpirlos… pero, el concejo medico necesita hablar con su esposa para la operación. Debemos informarle de unos cuantos detalles.”

La felicidad que sentía en esos momentos se destruyó con la presencia de este neurocirujano.

Eddie no era idiota. Ese hombre era peligroso y no le gustaba la idea de que ambos fueran separados. Aún no era capaz de olvidar las miradas de pies a cabeza que le realizaba a su esposa.

Su amada parecía ser psíquica, ya que empezó a apretar su hombro y a tranquilizarlo con esa dulce voz. Le dijo que la junta tardaría un poco y que ella volvería a él.

De hecho, ella le sugirió que continuará su exploración en otros lugares del hospital con el fin de que se entretuviera un poco.

Eddie suspiro y acepto sin más remedio la sugerencia. Sin embargo, acompaño a su esposa hasta la sala de juntas para que Jeremy no se le acercara.

Mientras él pudiera, no permitiría que nadie la lastimara.

Aunque el mayor insistió en esperarla a las afueras de esa sala, el rubio negó e insistió en que inspeccionara otros lugares del hospital. Waylon sentía a Eddie demasiado leal y protector hacia él. En un acto de cariño hacia su paciente, le deposito un beso en la mejilla.

Jeremy se quedó estupefacto ante esa acción y miro con cierto odio a Gluskin. Gesto que el pelinegro noto ya que le lanzaba miradas de triunfo y advertencia al cirujano.

Al entrar el enfermero y el cirujano a la sala, Jeremy hablo.

“Wow… te compadezco, digo, debe ser insoportable el seguirle el juego a un hombre por el que no sientes nada.”

Waylon lo miro un rato para después sacar su bloc de notas.

“¿Quién dijo que no siento nada?... Vamos doctor Blaire, el concejo nos espera.”

Jeremy ahora estaba sintiendo una mezcla de emociones ante dicha confesión. Primero fue una ira y envidia hacia Eddie, después fue una impresión total hacia su ex. No podía concebir la sola idea de que Waylon cayera con sencillez en los delirios de ese sujeto.

Tenía que hacer algo para que el rubio entrara en razón. Debía hacerlo pronto, si no actuaba rápido, lo perdería aún más.

Sus actos, a pesar de ser bruscos e imprudentes, eran a fin de cuentas para él detalles de amor.

***

Billy Hope no era capaz de encontrar su lugar en todo el hospital. Camino por varias zonas pero no se sentía cómodo en ninguna de ellas.

Como le gustaría que la lluvia lo mojara por completo, pero estaba seguro que los guardias no se lo permitirían.

Al final, decidió quedarse en una de las enormes salas de entretenimiento para los pacientes. Ahí había mesas, sofás y una televisión enorme de pantalla plana.

El canal parecía enfocar una serie de misterio de la que él no estaba interesado.

Se sentó en un asiento rectangular para dos personas y enfocó su vista en la fuerte lluvia y viento que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver a través del enorme cristal.

La ciudad a la lejanía apenas era vista. Sin duda, esa poca visibilidad y la lluvia chocando por la enorme ventana eran un claro reflejo de sus pensamientos ahora.

Revisaba una y otra vez lo que había pasado con él y Norah. El rostro de miedo de su mujer aparecía como una imagen permanente.

Él se sentía feliz por tener un pequeño, pero nunca lo deseo en estas condiciones. Tal vez si hubiera sido un hombre más sano y sin tantas dificultades, sería el padre más feliz del mundo. Abrazaría a Norah en sus brazos y hablarían de todos los planes para la llegada del bebé.

Pero ahora, estando enfermo y con la posibilidad de contagiar a su hijo, no quería ver el rostro de su niño lleno de odio cuando se enterara de que, por su culpa, tendría demasiadas prohibiciones para seguir con vida.

“Disculpa… ¿no le importa si me siento a su lado? Ya no hay lugares y todos los pacientes acapararon los cercanos a la televisión.” Dijo una voz muy cortes y amable. Billy despertó de sus pensamientos, se enderezó un poco y miro al hombre.

Él parecía ser un paciente más del hospital. El hombre lucia algo mayor aunque su voz y cuerpo dijeran lo contrario. Al mirar a sus ojos, noto que estos eran azules. Su cabello era negro con un peinado hacia atrás y con una zona afeitada en la parte de su nuca. 

“Adelante hombre… no hay problema.” Dijo el joven con mucha simpatía.

El paciente se sentó a un lado del joven e imito por unos segundo su misma postura y visión hacia la enorme ventana.

“Oh, soy Edward Gluskin. Un gusto en conocerlo.”

Billy volteo con lentitud y le dio una disimulada sonrisa. Pero, irónicamente, las voces de su cabeza gritaban de emoción y sorpresa.

 _“¡Es el novio de Way! ¡Dios mío, es Eddie! pero, ¿Qué diablos hace él solo?”_ gritaban las voces de su cabeza.

El joven se esforzó por mantener la compostura y le dio la mano para saludarlo.

“William Hope… un gusto en conocerlo. Puedes llamarme Billy.”

“Y tu puedes llamarme Eddie entonces… así que… ¿está aquí por chequeo? O acaso ¿sufrió un accidente?”

El hombre parecía muy amable y amistoso a simple vista. Billy pareció calmarse un poco ante su situación y decidió que trataría de disfrutar esta charla.

“Vengo por chequeos ya que he estado algo débil… padezco de leucemia, así que, la mitad de mi vida pertenece a este lugar… conozco este hospital a la perfección… podría hasta decirte lugares secretos entre los conductos de aire y pasillos que pocos conocen.” Billy rio un poco ante el recuerdo. Cuando era niño solía recorrer todo el hospital. Incluso, para hacer su estadía más entretenida, imaginaba que estaba en un castillo embrujado y que los monstruos eran los cirujanos. Cada vez que escuchaba o veía a uno, era necesario esconderse debajo de las camas y casilleros de los trabajadores.

“Oh, lo lamento mucho… yo sufrí una lesión en mi cabeza y padezco pérdida de memoria según mis doctores… además, el golpe me daño de forma que no pudiera escribir o diseñar.”

“Vaya, lo siento amigo… ¿tu diseñas? ¿Se puede saber a qué te dedicas?”

“Oh, diseño vestidos de novia o de cualquier otro estilo que mis clientes me soliciten.” 

“Increíble… debes de tener mucha paciencia y creatividad entonces. Yo estudie psicología y trabajo en un consultorio cercano al psiquiátrico local… también soy miembro de una organización que recibe a gente de mi misma condición. Doy y recibo pláticas sobre esta enfermedad.”

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio y miraron a la ventana de nuevo. Pensó que la plática lo haría olvidar aunque fuera un poco sus problemas, pero todo era como una vela. Se apagó esta vez de un sólo soplido.

Las voces de su cabeza lo rodeaban como una nube negra. Todo ese peso y negatividad parecían ser notadas por Edward, quien enfocaba ahora una mirada llena de preocupación hacia el joven.

“¿Te encuentras bien? Parecías animado hace unos momentos… pero ahora.” la voz de Eddie no era una pregunta formal o mecánica. El tono de su voz destilaba angustia.

“No estoy bien… es que… son tantas cosas… voces distintas que me confunden y no me dejan claro que hacer ahora.”

“Vamos… no todo suele ser tan malo como parece… ¿Qué te preocupa?”

Billy tomo bocanadas de aire y después exhalo. Paso una mano por toda su calva cabeza y miro a Eddie para poder desahogar todo su peso.

“Amo mucho a mi mujer… a Norah… pero… un bebé… yo no quería traer a un niño al mundo en estas condiciones.”

Eddie lo miro confuso por unos segundos y la realización le llego como un rayo al comprender lo que sucedía.

“¿Ella está embarazada?... ¿No quieres tener a tu niño?... ¿No amas a tu bebé?”

Billy se levantó del asiento y confronto a Eddie ante esas palabras. Lo miro frente a frente y su rostro era de decisión y no de enojo o furia por las palabras del mayor.

“Hombre… claro que amo a mi bebé… pero ¿tú crees que mi enfermedad no le afecte? ¿No crees que algo de mi sangre se le herede de alguna manera? ¡Por favor! He visto tantos compañeros cuyos hijos padecieron lo mismo.”

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por largo tiempo. Eddie se sentía incómodo de hecho, ya que no estaba seguro si sus palabras darían algún consuelo o ayuda.

“¿Qué te han dicho los doctores?”

“Dicen que es poco probable que el bebé padezca leucemia… pero no dejo de preocuparme… ¿y si mi bebé nace enfermo?... Eddie, yo no quiero un futuro como ese para él…” un flashback lleno de su infancia lo rodeo en cuestión de segundos. Las sesiones médicas, las restricciones, la depresión y su casa convirtiéndose en su propia burbuja y refugio para vivir.

“No quiero que sienta debilidad cada vez que juegue, no quiero verlo encerrado mientras mira a los demás niños divertirse en el exterior, no quiero decirle que se le caerá el cabello y sentirá dolor por efecto de la quimioterapia, no quiero mirarlo a los ojos y observar su rostro lleno de odio hacia mí.”

El pelinegro escuchaba con atención todo el problema del joven. Ese hombre sin duda es, para los ojos de Eddie, un padre maravilloso. Capaz de luchar y preocuparse por un futuro mejor para su criatura. Ambos buscaban proteger a su legado de cualquier daño. Sin embargo, a través de los años, Eddie logro comprender que los males del mundo se hacen más grandes día con día. Habría momentos en los que no podría protegerlos de esos peligros, pero, de algo él estaba seguro, se aseguraría de estar ahí para ellos y les enseñaría cómo protegerse.

“¿Tu odiaste a tu madre?” dijo Eddie con el tono más natural y tranquilo del mundo. Billy, aun estando de pie y en frente del mayor, lo miro con rostro de indignación ante aquella pregunta. Era como si hubiera cuestionado la realización de algún crimen.

“¡No! Jamás la odiaría… yo la amo… de hecho…” esta vez el chico se sentó y se tapó el rostro con su cara. Las emociones parecían ser demasiado para él. “Yo me sentía tan culpable… yo fui la razón del divorcio de mis padres… mi papá no deseaba cuidarme en ese estado… mi madre lloraba todo el tiempo… era mucho peso para ella… Ella tenía miedo de que muriera en cualquier momento… antes, solía creer, que lo mejor sería si yo hubiera muerto. De esa forma le hubiera evitado tantos gastos y problemas… Me dolía verla así…”

En esos instantes los ecos de conversaciones ajenas los rodeaban. El sonido de disparos y automóviles a gran velocidad provenientes del televisor se sumaban a ese ambiente.

Eddie dio unas cuantas respiraciones. Toco el hombro del abatido chico y procuro ayudarle lo mejor que pudiese.

“¿No has pensado que si tu pequeño, en dado caso de que estuviera enfermo, se sentiría igual que tú?... ¿qué más que odio, el niño sentiría amor y preocupación hacia ti y Norah?... ¿que en algún punto de su vida, él se sentiría tan culpable como tú?”

Billy se quedó reflexivo ante esto. Nunca lo pensó de esa forma. ¿Era acaso posible? Si la vida tuviese un manual que predijera un resultado exacto, nada de esto sería tan difícil.

“Yo… aún no tengo hijos… y no puedo garantizar que lo que te digo te traerá el resultado y felicidad que tu esperas… pero puedo asegurarte que una vez que tengas a ese bebito en tus brazos, todas tus dudas y miedos desaparecerán… y, cuando lo mires a los ojos, sentirás que tienes que amarlo y protegerlo sin importar su estado de salud.”

Billy se quedó callado y miro a sus manos. Perdido ante ese lindo sentimiento. Todas esas actividades y deberes con un niño. Sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, sus aventuras en la escuela, su mundo sin preocupaciones y con una actitud despreocupada.

“Sé que estas asustado de lo que puede pasarle a tu bebé… pero, confió en que los doctores no te están mintiendo. Además, tú te vez sano y eres joven… no creo que el pequeño padezca alguna enfermedad… pero, si ese llegase a ser el resultado… puedo asegurarte que cualquier situación, incluso la más difícil, puede sobrellevarse con amor… el amor es más fuerte que el odio y miedo. Y es ese cariño lo que mantiene unida y fuerte a una familia.”

Billy sintió que su ansiedad y temores bajaban un poco de nivel. Empezó a sentir mucha calidez ante esos ánimos y posibilidades. Él aún tenía miedo por la seguridad de su bebé. Pero, las esperanzas regresaron un poco con la ayuda de esa conversación. Necesitaba una zona segura y Eddie se la entrego.

“Gracias Eddie… me has ayudado mucho… en serio, gracias.”

El pelinegro rio un poco y negó con la cabeza.

“No hice mucho Billy… tú serás un excelente padre… me alegra saber que ese bebé contara con alguien como tu… cuídalo mucho y protégelo… yo…” Billy noto que el rostro de Eddie parecía ido y se preocupó al observar que sus manos temblaban.

“Yo… mi padre… hizo cosas… horribles conmigo. Cosas que no se le deben hacer a ningún niño…” Eddie se sentía tan mal por recordar a su padre. Todas esas noches en su habitación cuando escuchaba la puerta hacer ese horrible chillido acompañado de las voces de su padre y tío. Todos esos días en los que su madre lo dejaba solo con ambos. Esas imágenes y horribles caricias que él, en aquel entonces, no comprendía lo graves que eran.

Sentía que estaba cayendo al borde de una crisis y nerviosismo. Pero alejo su mente de esas crueles escenas para enfocarla en su amada, su esposa, su Emily.

Recordaba su promesa en la capilla y todos aquellos momentos en los que mostraban su amor. Todavía había esperanza para su corrompida alma. La pureza de su mujer era una luz en su existencia.

Eddie sentía lo irónico y la burla de toda su situación. Su accidente le hizo perder algunos recuerdos y la habilidad de escribir y diseñar correctamente. Como le hubiera gustado que ese golpe le hubiese borrado todos sus recuerdos con su padre y tío. Todo llegaba a ser tan injusto.

“Ed, ¿estás bien?... estas temblando…” Billy se levantó y deposito ambas manos en cada hombro de Eddie. El mayor mantenía sus ojos cerrados y tomo unas cuantas respiraciones. Pareció tranquilizarse un poco. Sujeto la mano del joven y lo miro a los ojos.

“Gracias Billy… estoy mejor… lamento haberte asustado.”

“Amigo… disculpa esto… no sabía que moví un nervio…”

Eddie negó con la cabeza y sonrió al sentir la genuina preocupación de otra persona.

“Tranquilo… he aprendido a cargar ese peso y procuro no recordarlo... de todos modos, me alegra que te sientas mejor.” 

Billy estaba curioso por el extraño comportamiento de Eddie, sin embargo, lo que fuera, parecía afectarlo hasta el punto de quebrarlo e iniciar una crisis. Lo mejor sería no mover ese tema tan delicado y dejar que sea el mayor quien decida si era necesario hablar del tema o no. Además, no era conveniente el estresarlo o abrir el tema en su estado tan delicado.

Así como su estrés, sus preocupaciones y ansiedades se calmaron un poco, la tormenta y la lluvia parecieron parar de nuevo. Aunque la nubosidad del cielo se mantenía con aquel tono tan oscuro y lleno de relámpagos, parecía, ahora, haber perdido su tonalidad y poder tan peligrosos e intimidantes.

El joven empezó a relajarse y a no rendirse sin importar el resultado que fuese. Él lucharía hasta el último aliento para un mejor futuro para su hijo o hija, pasara lo que pasara.

“¿Billy?” la voz de una mujer se escuchaba en las espaldas de ambos hombres. Los dos voltearon al instante y el joven se levantó para abrazarla. Eddie supuso que ella debía ser su pareja.

“Norah… perdóname… nunca quise decir que no quería a nuestro bebé… es sólo que estaba tan asustado de que el pequeño sufriera lo mismo que yo… pero, ya no más. Amo al bebé este enfermo o no. Nunca lo dejare solo. Estaré ahí para nuestro niño.”

La mujer apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico y suspiro.

“Oh Billy… sé que estas asustado… yo no había pensado en esa posibilidad… pero, ¡estaba tan alegre de saber que tendríamos un bebé!” la chica no pudo evitar reír ante la última frase. “Confió en lo que nos dicen los doctores. Yo sé que nuestro pequeño estará bien.”

Billy quería sentir esa esperanza de nuevo y que fuese esa nueva luz lo que le permitiera seguir luchando. Abrazo a Norah por más tiempo, e incluso, recibían varias miradas de algunos pacientes acompañados de enfermeros.

“¡Oh diablos! Mis modales… Norah… te presento a Edward Gluskin. El me dio muy buenos concejos. Me apoyo ante esto.”

Cuando Billy miraba a su pareja le dio una risa de triunfo y un guiño. La chica negó con la cabeza ante el comportamiento del chico.

“Mucho gusto, soy Norah. Soy la esposa de Billy.” Edward devolvió el saludo con una enorme sonrisa y mucha cortesía.

“Gusto en conocerla Norah y felicidades por el bebé.”

De las presentaciones, los saludos y agradecimientos, los tres decidieron ir a la cafetería y platicar con mayor comodidad. Eddie estaba relajándose mucho con la pareja de jóvenes a pesar de ser completos extraños. Al verlos interactuar, era bastante visible su amor y apoyo entre ellos. Los dos le hacían recordar a su viejo _yo_. Tan animado, lleno de amor y de esperanzas.

Durante la comida, Billy le preguntaba sobre su esposa. Eddie sonría con tan sólo narrar a su querida. Asimismo, les conto como ya se acercaba el día de su operación.

Realmente, presentaría esta pareja a su amada. Ambos eran, definitivamente, buenas personas.

***

La junta del concejo fue más que nada un protocolo de lo que se realizaría con un paciente, ya sea en estado de gravedad o rutinario.

El concejo solicitó los reportes y resultados del patólogo así como las observaciones de Waylon durante el cuidado de Eddie.

Ante las descripciones de ambos, sus jefes sentían que un peso se les quitaba de encima, ya que Gluskin no mostraba un deterioro en otras funciones y que, de hecho, desarrollaba una mejoría en la escritura.

Después de agradecer los esfuerzos por mantener a salvo al mayor, los jefes se despidieron y solicitaron continuar con el buen trabajo.

Waylon salió en seguida para no ser detenido por Jeremy.

Al llegar a la zona segura, encontró a Eddie con la mirada perdida observado el exterior en la ventana de la habitación. Había algo en el pelinegro que preocupaba a Waylon en gran medida. Era como si estuviera deprimido. La propia postura y respiraciones mandaban esa aura. Waylon entro y cerró la puerta en silencio.

“¿Eddie? ¿Te encuentras bien?”

Su paciente se alejó de la ventana y, al verlo en el cuarto, en tres grandes pasos se acercó al rubio y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Waylon devolvió el gesto pero la fuerza de Eddie lo dejaba sin oxígeno.

“Ed-Eddie… no…no puedo respirar…” el abrazo dejo de ejercer presión y el rubio aprovecho para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire.

El mayor seguía sin decir nada. Mantenía sus brazos en el joven como si su vida dependiera de ello.

“Eddie… me estas asustando… ¿sucedió algo?” Waylon empezó a rascar y a frotar con suavidad la cabeza de su paciente hasta llegar a su cabello.

“Te amo… te amo… te amo…”

“Eddie… qué…”

“Te amo… te amo tanto cariño… eres todo lo que tengo…” cada confesión de amor iba acompañada de un beso en la frente y mejillas. El enfermero se sintió alarmado. La forma en como el mayor confesaba sus sentimientos sonaban de una forma ansiosa y desesperada. Como si tratara de pedir perdón o rogar por su vida. Su voz ya no tenía el tono tan dulce y melodioso que Waylon sentía cada vez que estaban juntos.

Aunque Waylon devolviera el abrazo o le dijera que lo amaba de verdad, Eddie seguía atorado en ese estado. Era como si la voz del joven no fuera más que un eco imposible de escuchar por Eddie.

El tiempo restante antes de dormir, Waylon notaba aún la obvia depresión del mayor. Ya no había ánimo y ya no había sonrisas.

El enfermero le preguntaba cuál era el problema. Si había sucedió algo mientras estaba ausente. Al final, no importaron sus intentos para convencerlo. Eddie no decía nada. Sólo le confesó que conoció a una adorable pareja en una de sus exploraciones. No le dio sus nombres, de hecho se distraía fácilmente cada vez que Waylon intentaba dar inicio a una conversación.

Al igual que ayer, Waylon se quedó junto a su paciente hasta verlo dormir. Después de arroparlo y checar sus monitores. Le dio un beso en la frente con la sola diferencia de que el mayor no despertó, esta vez estaba profundamente dormido.

Una vez en su habitación, el rubio le dio un vistazo a su celular y se percató de que no había señal. Lo más seguro era que la línea cayera. Intento llamar a Dennis para el informe, pero no podía realizar ninguna llamada.

Otro aspecto que descubrió fue que al parecer las luces de la ciudad se habían ido. Al observar el exterior en dirección del centro, se percató de que todas las edificaciones estaban completamente oscuras.

Por suerte el hospital contaba con enormes generadores de energía eléctrica que eran usados en desastres naturales o por falta de energía causados por algún  problema eléctrico. Esas máquinas eran un enorme salvavidas para el lugar, ya que podían otorgar energía casi hasta por una semana. Asimismo, el tiempo sería suficiente para proteger a los pacientes que ocupaban de maquinaria especial para vivir.

Sin más que hacer, tomo una ducha y dormido en su cama. No dejaba de sentirse mal por Eddie, ese comportamiento no era propio de él en los pocos días que llevaban juntos. Mañana investigaría y lo haría sentir mejor.

Antes de dormir, deseó que sus padres, Dennis y Frank estuvieran a salvo en sus hogares.

***

En la mañana siguiente, lo primero en hacer fue revisar su móvil, por desgracia la línea telefónica no había vuelto.

En un suspiro se levantó y se cambió de ropa. Se dirigió a la habitación de su paciente y vio como Jeremy estaba con él realizando los chequeos en el cráneo y visión.

La mirada de Eddie era, en todo momento, un gesto de frialdad hacia Jeremy.

“Bien señor Gluskin… ya estamos cerca de la ronda final. Mañana será su operación y en base a estos chequeos, todo parece muy bien.”

“Gracias doctor Blaire. Espero sentirme mejor después de esto.”

“Claro…” Jeremy volteo a la puerta y dio una sonrisa al notar que Waylon estaba presente.

“Oh, señorita Gluskin… necesito hablarle de los últimos cuidados hacia su esposo, es crucial que se entere de ellos ¿podría acompañarme?”

Waylon lo miro con seriedad y un poco de sospecha. El neurocirujano tenía algo entre manos y no le gustaba la idea.

Eddie noto las intenciones también, ya que empezó a negarse a esa idea y le exigió, o más bien le ordeno, a Waylon que no lo acompañara.

Waylon le dijo que volvería pronto y le suplico que no se alterara y dejase la habitación.

Eddie con resignación y miedo vio a su esposa partir junto a ese hombre. Si ella no llegaba pronto, él la buscaría. Ella tal vez se pondría furiosa, pero, era el deber de un marido el proteger a su mujer.

***

A la mitad del camino, Jeremy miro a todos lados como si tratara de asegurarse de que nadie los viera.

Sujeto a Waylon del brazo y lo llevo al baño de hombres. Abrió el pequeño cuarto donde guardaban los productos de limpieza y empujo al rubio adentro. Se metió él al lugar y cerró la puerta.

Waylon no tuvo tiempo de preguntar lo que ocurría ya que Jeremy empezó a besarlo con fuerza. Además de sus besos, Jeremy empezó a desabotonar la blusa del chico y empezó a acariciar esa suave piel que tanto extrañaba. Para tener un acercamiento más íntimo, uso una de sus piernas para colocarlas entre las de Waylon de forma que su pierna rozara con el miembro del enfermero.

El sólo roce en esa zona tan sensible hicieron que Waylon jadeara de placer. Sus gemidos y respiraciones para juntar oxigeno llenaron el pequeño almacén de limpieza.

Sus movimientos y toques entre ambos hacían que las escobas, trapeadores y cubetas cayeran al suelo haciendo mucho ruido.

Al parecer nadie los escuchaba porque eran, aún, los únicos en el oscuro lugar.

Waylon empezaba a sentir placer por esas manos que hace tiempo lo acariciaban y lo llenaban de deseo. Se sentía tan mal al permitir que las acciones de Jeremy lo pusiesen de esa manera.

Después de que el neurocirujano terminara sus besos, Waylon lo miro y se dejó llevar. Deposito sus brazos en el cuello del médico y le correspondió el beso con la misma fuerza y deseo.

“Waylon… yo te extraño… aún te deseo… y yo sé que tú me extrañas también.”

El enfermero entre jadeos y respiraciones trato de reponer su compostura.

“Jeremy… entiende… yo no puedo… ya no quiero esto… yo… no te amo de esa manera… termine esto porque no sería justo para ti y para mí. Entiéndelo, ya no esperes algo que no va a pasar.”

Jeremy frunció el ceño y apretó con más fuerza la muñeca del joven.

“¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas? Dímelo, cambiare por los dos.”

Waylon se sentía peor ante esa confesión. Se sentía tan mal de que Jeremy, después de todo este tiempo, mantuviera las esperanzas a algo imposible.

El rubio negó con la cabeza e intento salir del lugar, pero Jeremy lo volvió a acorralar en la pared, y esta vez el rostro del cirujano era de enojo total.

“Bien… si eso es lo que quieres… pero te hare mío de nuevo… tal vez te haga cambiar de opinión.”

Empezó a desabotonar los pantalones del rubio a pesar de las protestas y empujes del chico.

“¡No! ¡Jeremy no quiero esto! ¡Por favor! ¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas!” Waylon no era fuerte. Sus brazos y cuerpo no eran nada a comparación del físico de Jeremy. Sentía las lágrimas salir al saber lo impotente que era. Y se sentía tan asqueado consigo mismo al sentir que su cuerpo le estaba gustando esa rudeza y caricias.

Waylon sintió que todo estaba perdido, pero una gran iluminación llego de la puerta del pequeño almacén de limpieza.

Ambos hombres miraron a la procedencia de esa luz y miraron sorprendidos al notar que era Eddie quien había abierto la puerta.

El pelinegro observaba con horror como el cirujano tenia sometida a su mujer en contra de su voluntad. Primero sintió una sorpresa, luego miedo y después una ira asesina contra Jeremy Blaire.

No necesitaba dos segundos para comprender que el doctor estaba a punto de violar a su hermosa perla. Él, más que nadie, sabía lo que era eso. La mirada de miedo y los espasmos del cuerpo ante el dolor y tortura.

Eddie agarro del cabello al cirujano y lo lanzo casi de forma sobre humana a los pasillos del hospital.

Jeremy se golpeó la espalda y parte de su cabeza con fuerza en la pared. Aún aturdido trato de levantarse, pero cayó al suelo de nuevo.

Eddie aprovecho ese mareo para darle una fuerte patada en el estómago. Iba a golpearlo en la cara, pero su querida lo sujeto del brazo.

“¡Eddie detente!” el mayor la miro enseguida ¿Por qué defendía a ese hombre? Acaso ¿la chantajeo o amenazo? Eso hizo aumentar su furia aún más. Se arrodillo hacia él y empezó a golpearlo en el rostro.

“¡Maldito! ¡Monstruo! ¡Tratabas de abusar de mi mujer! ¡Violador! ¡Violación! ¡Violación!” la voz de Eddie era de un miedo y agonía total. Sus gritos fueron escuchados por casi todo el mundo, ya que los pacientes salían de sus habitaciones y los enfermeros dejaron sus deberes para acercarse al trio.

Eddie empezó a sentir sus respiraciones más difíciles de hacer. Sabía que este lugar no era seguro para ambos. Dejo de castigar a Jeremy y tomo de la mano de su esposa para guiarla a través del tumulto de enfermeros y doctores.

“¡Nos vamos! ¡No me importa mi cirugía! ¡Ese hombre nos hará daño!”

“¡Eddie no pasa nada! ¡Necesitas la operación!”

“¡¿Y que ese hombre te dañe de nuevo?! ¡De ninguna maldita manera! ¡Buscaremos ayuda de otro hospital!”

Waylon no sabía qué hacer. Todo se había salido de control. Y más aún ya que estaban cerca de la salida del edificio. Waylon trataba de detenerlo pero todo era inútil. Su agarre era demasiado fuerte y casi doloroso.

Ya cerca de la recepción Waylon observo a Trager y le hizo gestos de auxilio. El cirujano se dirigió inmediatamente a la pareja.

“Wow, wow… colega ¿A dónde vas?” Trager uso sus manos para detener a Eddie. El doctor tenía un mal presentimiento al sentir respiraciones tan erráticas en su paciente.

“Nos largamos de aquí… Jeremy Blaire trato de violar a mi esposa.”

Trager dirigió una mirada de seriedad al enfermero y después de unas cuantas respiraciones miro a Eddie. Era obvio para Richard lo que había ocurrido. Todo este desastre tenía el nombre de Jeremy en todas partes.

“Señor Gluskin… le prometo que la Seguridad se hará cargo de Jeremy por este acto tan deplorable… pero, usted no puede dejar el hospital. Su lesión no es algo que debe tomar a la ligera.”

“¡No me importa! ¡Si bajo la guardia él vendrá por ella!” varias voces rodearon la cabeza de Edward. Voces en el exterior por parte del cirujano argumentando su seguridad y voces en su cabeza que le hablaban de conspiraciones. Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una ansiedad extrema. Todo le estaba dando vueltas. Estaba perdiendo el control.

“Usted… usted está del lado de Jeremy ¿Verdad?... ¡Sí! ¡Quieren matarme para que ella quede sola!”

Las voces de Waylon y Trager eran sólo más confusas en los oídos de Eddie. Él no quería escuchar excusas. Sabía que no podía confiar en ningún médico.

Esto fue el tope de su paciencia. Eddie sentía un dolor en la cabeza que se volvió más fuerte a cada segundo. En un instante, ya no tenía control de sus extremidades. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo con toda su fuerza.

Sus brazos, sus piernas y su cabeza empezaron a temblar sin que él tuviera control de eso. Su cuerpo se movía en contra de su voluntad y cuando trataba de recuperar el control de sus extremidades, una ola de vértigo le hacía perder la estabilidad.

“¿Eddie?” Waylon miraba con horror como su paciente temblaba de forma violenta.

“¡Maldita sea! ¡Está convulsionando! ¡Enfermera una camilla e inyecciones anti convulsionantes! ¡Rápido!” los gritos de Trager se escucharon en toda la recepción.

Las personas, asustadas, observaban como el pelinegro seguía con sus movimientos involuntarios. Algunos murmuraban entre ellos y otros tenían la mano en su boca ante la presencia del pobre hombre.

Waylon agarro una de las almohadas de un cuarto cercano y coloco una en la cabeza de Eddie. Tanto Trager como Waylon movieron a las personas y útiles de limpieza y carritos de charolas cercanos.

Era de vital importancia que Eddie no se golpeara con nada.

Cuando los camilleros y la enfermera llegaron, se le inyecto a Eddie el medicamento y empezaron a ceder sólo un poco sus movimientos sin control.

Trager le exigió a Waylon que lo esperara en la recepción. En la lejanía veía como se llevaban a Eddie. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir por la gravedad del asunto.

Todo era su culpa.

“Oh Eddie… ¿Qué he hecho?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Como siempre gracias por leer! ;)   
> La operación y el olvido inevitable están por llegar T-T T-T


	7. Nuevo comienzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien... con riesgo a que me maten, jaja disculpen por tardar en actualizar y porque este capitulo es largo :(  
> Les juro que trate de hacerlo más pequeño, pero me resulto imposible.   
> Como siempre, agradezco a quienes siguen con este drama de hospital.

Waylon no obedeció la orden de Trager. Cuando vio a su paciente cruzar la enorme puerta de los cuartos de tomografías, él corrió con todas sus fuerzas al lado de Eddie. Le decía frases tranquilizadoras y de disculpas por todo lo sucedido. Al rubio no le importaron los regaños y ordenes de los demás presentes. Una enorme fuerza de voluntad lo obligaba a no abandonarlo.

Ya no sabía si sus lágrimas eran por su propia irresponsabilidad al fallar en los cuidados o por temor a que su paciente sufriera aún más.

Inclusive, el enfermero se metió a la habitación para presenciar todo el procedimiento.

Trager, sin más remedio, le ordeno a Finn que sacara a Waylon de la habitación. El chico era la viva imagen de un familiar que se negaba a abandonar a un ser querido en situaciones extremas.

El pobre joven se sentó en la banca colocada a las afueras del cuarto de observación. Se tapó la cara e inclino su cabeza a la altura de sus rodillas. Nunca debió seguir el juego de Jeremy. Llevo todo muy lejos y este fue el terrible resultado.

Lloraba de coraje y de tristeza por lo sucedido. Si Eddie empeoraba, ¿cómo miraría a Dennis a la cara? ¿Cómo le explicaría al chico que por su estupidez, su padre había empeorado?

En su miseria, Jeremy apareció y se sentó a un lado de él. El rubio ni siquiera quiso mirarlo o hablarle. Estaba furioso con él y consigo mismo.

Blaire no decía nada tampoco, mantenía un trapo con alcohol en las heridas que Eddie le había provocado.

“Lo lamento ¿está bien? ¿Cómo iba a saber que Gluskin nos encontraría?” decía el neurocirujano justificándose.

“Cállate… sólo, cállate…” negaba el rubio. Su voz estaba llena de enojo y fatiga.

“Esto es nuestra culpa. De ambos. Si algo le pasa a Eddie… jamás podre perdonármelo.” Sus palabras eran verdaderas. Él las sentía genuinamente. Fuera amor o preocupación como enfermero. Le dolía demasiado, pero, arreglaría las cosas, no importa cuánto trabajo le tomara.

Antes de que Jeremy dijera algo, Trager y Finn salieron junto a un Eddie ya durmiendo.

“¡Eddie!” Waylon se levantó del asiento y sujeto la mano de su paciente. Su rostro reflejaba aquella confusión y miedo sin control durante su primer día en el hospital; con esos ojos tan cansados y con la misma negrura debajo de los parpados. Miraba a ese hombre que lo sujetaba y se aferraba a su cuerpo para que no lo abandonara.

“De acuerdo a las tomografías, Edward está bien. La convulsión no daño nada… está vivo de _milagro_.” La voz de Trager se oía enfadada. Sus palabras destilaban veneno en cada una.

“Finn… yo sé que tienes ocho pacientes a tu cargo, pero, ¿podrías tomar cuidado de Eddie por un rato? Sólo hasta que les dé a estos dos una _lección_.”

“Claro doctor… puedo manejarlo.” Dijo Finn con preocupación hacia Waylon.

“Muchas gracias muchacho… ustedes dos a mi cubículo ¡ahora!” dijo para jalar la camilla de Eddie con la ayuda de Finn.

Tanto Jeremy como Waylon compartieron miradas y se dirigieron a la oficina sin decir ni una palabra. Sabían que recibir un regaño de Trager sería un castigo y baja de autoestima enormes.

Al llegar, el rubio se sentó en la silla ubicada en frente del escritorio. Por otro lado, Jeremy continuaba con los brazos cruzados sin sentarse.

Waylon sintió un escalofrió al escuchar el abrir de la puerta. Señal de que Trager había vuelto.

Richard se sentó en su oficina y trajo consigo su bloc de notas. Después de hacer unas anotaciones, suspiro y se quitó sus pequeñas gafas.

“Siéntate Jeremy.”

“Estoy bien así, gracias.” Dijo en señal de descaro.

“¡Siéntate!” esa voz llena de ira hizo que a Waylon se le erizara la piel.

Jeremy trago con fuerza y se sentó en la silla junto al enfermero.

“¿Tienen una maldita idea de lo que provocaron?”

El silencio rodeo el cubículo. Los ecos de las bocinas llamando al personal que se necesitaba eran escuchados en el exterior. También, las pisadas de pacientes arrastrando los pies o pláticas de rutina entre enfermeros y doctores parecían ser las únicas voces humanas que Trager recibió por respuesta.

“¿Qué tienen que decir ante esto?” preguntó ahora.

“Lo lamento doctor Trager… lo que hicimos, puso en peligro a Edward. Fue poco profesional de nuestra parte. Realmente lo siento demasiado. Me esforzare para que no pase de nuevo… yo tomare la responsabilidad de mis errores.” Dijo Waylon de la forma más profesional posible y con honestidad en sus palabras. El rubio se sentía tan mal consigo mismo cada vez que miraba la decepción en los ojos del neurocirujano. 

“¿Y tú? ¿Qué tienes que decir?” dijo Richard en dirección de Jeremy.

“Nada de esto paso a mayores… así que igual, lamento haber sido tan impulsivo.”

Después de un silencio, Trager empezó a reírse en el pequeño cuarto. Esa reacción provocó que la ex pareja lo mirase con miedo y extrañez. Eso no era buena señal. Ellos sabían que Trager era muy intimidante en las conversaciones.

“Bien… ahora, les voy a explicar en la maldita posición en la que ustedes se encuentran.”

Waylon sentía como sus manos empezaban a temblar y Jeremy cruzo sus brazos para sujetar un antebrazo.

“Es tan sencillo decir un _lo siento_ … pero una disculpa de ese estilo en nuestra profesión, es imperdonable. ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que hubiera pasado si la convulsión lo emporaba todo? Edward estaba en la cuerda floja antes de la estupidez de ustedes dos. Ahora, literalmente, lo estamos sujetando para que no caiga de esa cuerda.”

Waylon parpadeo rápidamente y tomo unas cuantas respiraciones. Él sabía las consecuencias de sus actos, pero le dolía que un doctor se los restregara en la cara, ya que sólo confirmaban la realidad de sus errores.

“¿Sabían que pudo haber un derrame cerebral? Y lo peor, Edward no sólo perdería su capacidad de retener información, él perdería la habilidad del habla, la de escritura, la de lectura y la de razonamiento.” Trager arrojaba un libro con fuerza después de describir cada terrible padecimiento.

“El daño, seria permanente… oh, y otra cosa que podría suceder, era que el pobre hombre podría haber terminado como un maldito vegetal… y todo esto, todo ese posible desastre, se lo debemos a ustedes dos… _¿perdón? ¿Lo siento mucho? ¿No fue mi intención?_... ¿esas son sus respuestas a un daño irreversible hacia un paciente?…”   

La ex pareja estaba sin palabras. El rubio no se atrevía a mirar al cirujano. Jeremy estaba igual, desviaba la mirada. Él entendía el desastre y, en realidad, nunca pensó que se le saliera de las manos.

“Edward se encuentra estable, parece que no hubo daños… pero, les voy a decir algo. Si ese hombre empeora y sufre alguno de los padecimientos que dije, ustedes dos van a ser quienes le darán la noticia a Dennis… miraran al pobre chico a los ojos y le van a explicar que por culpa de su ridícula _calentura_ , Edward estará peor.”

Waylon no lo soportó más y lloro ante la mención de Dennis. Él le prometió al chico que cuidaría de su padre. Imágenes del joven Gluskin llegaban a su cabeza. Escenas en donde el pobre muchacho se derrumbaría al suelo por el dolor. Él sabía lo preciado que era su padre. Definitivamente, Waylon no tendría el coraje para manejar esa situación.

“Jeremy, no te quiero cerca de Edward, no te quiero en el pabellón masculino y no te quiero en la cirugía. Les diré a los de seguridad que no te permitan la entrada si en dado caso te niegas a eso… le explicare al concejo lo sucedido… pueden retirarse los dos.”

Ambos asintieron, Jeremy salió del cubículo, pero Waylon siguió sentado en la silla.

Entre lloriqueos e intentos por limpiar su rostro, miro a los ojos del cirujano.

“Lo lamento mucho doctor… le prometo que no volverá a pasar.” Trato de decirlo de la forma más seria posible, pero su tono de voz fue afectado por las fuertes emociones. Parecía más un lamento que una afirmación.

“Yo esperaba esto de Jeremy… pero nunca lo espere de ti, Waylon. Nunca imagine que le seguirías el juego… por esto y el hecho del estado de Gluskin, tendré que ponerles un reporte a ambos. Esa llamada de atención te afectara en gran medida. Los jefes no te permitirán hacer el examen para entrar al cuerpo de paramédicos.”

Waylon sintió como si una cubeta de agua helada lo mojara. La compostura que trato de construir se derrumbó en cuestión de segundos ante las consecuencias de ambos.

“Pero… no hare ese reporte.”

Waylon alzo la cabeza en respuesta. No estaba seguro si había escuchado correctamente.

“¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?”

“Sé que esto es culpa de Jeremy. Yo sabía que planearía algo estúpido y, en parte, yo soy igual de responsable. Jeremy recibirá un reporte también, a menos que me convenza de lo contrario. Además, sería una pena perder a un fantástico enfermero en Urgencias.” Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño en el ojo.

El rubio sonrió ante eso y sentía que el peso de sus hombros se iba.

“Gracias doctor… no sé qué hacer para agradecerle esto.”

“Bien, podrías cuidar de Gluskin… será por todo este día y parte de la mañana del día siguiente… ya estamos en la meta final Waylon, demos lo mejor ¿de acuerdo?”

Waylon asintió y se retiró del cubículo. Acelero el paso para llegar con Eddie. Tomo grandes bocanadas de aire para controlar sus emociones y, al llegar, vio a su paciente durmiendo en la cama. Incluso dormido, sus facciones seguían mostrando preocupación.

Waylon le acaricio el rostro y sintió las lágrimas llegar de nuevo.

Él causó que su paciente terminara de esta manera. Una y otra vez, él se cuestionaba las razones de su preocupación por Edward. Estos sentimientos de culpa y miedo no son actitudes que un enfermero muestra hacia un paciente cualquiera.

Por qué su corazón latía cada vez que lo besaba. Por qué su estómago sentía las mariposas y agitaciones cada vez que Eddie preguntaba por su seguridad o deseos.

¿Por qué Eddie le hacía sentir esta tormenta de emoción y confusión?

Ya no podía dudar. Ya no era capaz de crear una excusa para alejarse de ese sentimiento. Era inútil luchar contra todo ese desastre.

Él lo amaba. Él, simplemente, se enamoró de Edward Gluskin. La realización de eso lo hizo sonrojar y las emociones de felicidad cubrirlo como olas.

Pero, su paciente recibirá la operación mañana. Su dulce sueño de amor será borrado.

Miro en la ventana y cerro las persianas en un intento inútil por despejar sus dudas. Se acercó a Eddie y lo beso dulcemente en los labios. Después, se recostó en la cama para llorar ante el desastre.

“Lo siento… es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa… no te vayas… por favor… mejórate.” Confesaba sin pensar en esas palabras. Salían de su boca de la manera en como su corazón las decía.

El enfermero sintió como una pesada mano le acariciaba el cabello, Waylon se levantó con lentitud y miro al mayor con los ojos completamente abiertos.

“Cariño… ¿Por qué lloras?... él… ¿Blaire te hizo algo?...” la voz de Eddie era de un ligero pánico. Sin duda, desde su punto de vista, el hospital era peligroso para ambos. No importa lo que llegara a pasarle a él. Él no valía la pena. Si su esposa estuviera libre de daño, el estaría más que satisfecho.

“Lo siento tanto… es mi culpa.” Aun sabiendo que él estaba delicado, Waylon se levantó de la silla y se sentó cerca de las piernas del mayor para abrazarlo con fuerza.

“Cariño… ¡¿Por qué dices algo como eso?! Tú eres una víctima. El único culpable es ese doctor. Pero ya no más… Emily… vámonos de aquí… podría pedirle ayuda a Billy Hope, él conoce el lugar, debe saber una manera de salir sin que nos vean.”

Waylon estaba perplejo, ¿desde cuándo conocía a Billy? Despejo esas curiosidades y se concentró en lo que era importante. Debía convencer a Eddie de no ceder a su operación.

“Eddie… necesitas esa cirugía… Jeremy no me hará daño… tú me salvaste.”

“No me puedo fiar de lo que los doctores me dicen cariño. Lo mejor es irnos de aquí.”

“¡No!... ¡¿Y si terminas así de nuevo?!... ¡Esto es mi culpa! ¡No soportaría verte así una segunda vez!” Waylon perdió todo control. Se tapó la cara por la frustración e ira contenida.

Eddie sabía que su esposa se preocupaba, pero nunca la había visto tan alterada. Aunque esas fueran las suplicas de su amada, eso no era posible. La seguridad de ella era primero.

El mayor agarro las manos de su pareja y decidió hacer un último intento para convencerla.

“Cariño… vámonos. Sé que mejorare con el tiempo. El mismo patólogo lo decía. Ven conmigo. Tu yo seremos felices a donde vayamos. Vamos a nuestra casa. Los dos juntos.”

Waylon estaba congelado. Sentía como si la propuesta fuera dirigida hacia él. Como desearía con toda su alma que así lo fuera. Observó su anillo de metal y sonrió al recordar aquel momento en la capilla. Tal vez, en otro tiempo y en otro lugar, los dos hubieran tenido un chance para estar juntos. Era dulce el pensarlo. Le hacía sentir mejor el imaginarlo. Pero su corazón le dolía más al ver la realidad de los hechos.

No importa cuántas veces se torturara, no importa la idealización de una vida feliz. Nada de sus esfuerzos cambiarían su precaria condición.  

“Hey… ¿Qué sucede aquí?” dijo Trager para cerrar la puerta con rapidez. Se acercó a la pareja y cruzo los brazos.

“No quiero hacerme la cirugía y no puede tenerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad.”

“Eddie insisto, por favor, empeoraras si no lo haces.” Waylon se aferró a la mano del mayor con una mirada de súplica.

“No… y ya no quiero hablar del tema… nos iremos de aquí, la lluvia ya paro y las nubes se están despejando.”

Waylon miro al cirujano con desesperación. Ya no sabía que intentar para convencerlo.

“Señorita Gluskin… ¿me dejaría a solas con su esposo?” Waylon suspiro y se fue de la habitación.

En el pequeño cuarto se quedaron ambos hombres mirándose seriamente. Los dos eran tan similares, ya que ninguno de ellos se rendiría ante sus metas.

Richard se consideraba bueno manipulando a las personas. Fue un don que supo utilizar cuando era pequeño. Mientras tuviera información de sus objetos, era capaz de mover a la gente como si fueran sus peones. Muy pocos son los que se daban cuenta de que habían sido utilizados por él.

Usaría ese buen manejo del habla para convencer a su paciente. Después de todo, conocía la debilidad de Edward Gluskin a la perfección.

“Lo que diga será inútil. Me rehusó a seguir con esto.” Dijo el mayor con seriedad mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Lucia como un anciano terco con esa postura negativa.

“De acuerdo… al menos, déjame explicarte lo que te pasara si decides no hacerte la operación.” Trager movió la pequeña mesa de forma que quedara enfrente de él. Luego arranco hojas de su bloc de notas y las posicionó en la mesa.

“¿No quieres hacerte la cirugía? Bien… no lo hagas, pero, voy a predecirte tu futuro ahora.” el doctor agarro el primer papel y lo moldeo de forma que fuera una bola. “Primero, perderás la habilidad de lenguaje… ya no serás capaz de formular oraciones, no importa cuántas veces le des la orden al cerebro.” El doctor agarro esa bola de papel y la tiro al pequeño bote de basura ubicado en la esquina. Parecía imitar a un basquetbolista.

“Después… ya no podrás retener información… tus olvidos serán peores… no sólo olvidaras a tu esposa y seres queridos, no podrás ser capaz de realizar las actividades más sencillas, la escritura, los problemas matemáticos o incluso peor, puede que olvides como respirar.” Hizo lo mismo con la pieza de papel. Le dio forma de bola y la tiro en la basura.

“Luego… tu esposa será testigo de todo eso… todas las mañanas, ella se preguntara, cuánto tiempo estarás a su lado. Te mirara a los ojos y lo que tu veras no será alegría… veras miedo y angustia. Porque ella sabe que tu empeoraras, día con día.” Agarro el papel e hizo lo mismo que con los anteriores.

Eddie estaba sin palabras. El ambiente se volvió frio y tenso de repente. Sus ánimos de correr del hospital e irse a casa parecieron desvanecerse en segundos con esas simples declaraciones.

Él sufriría golpes, se tiraría al vacío o colgaría a cualquiera que lastimase a su amada. Pero, no soportaría ser el proveedor de esos problemas y sufrimientos.

Su mujer no merecía ninguna carga. Le dolía admitirlo, pero, Trager tenía razón. Sus deseos de irse a casa no le confirmarían una mejora. Nada en esta vida, aunque fueras una buena persona, te dará los resultados que tú quieres con tan sólo seguir un orden.

Se sentía tan frustrado que, en reacción, suspiro de cansancio y se froto su oscuro cabello para despejar una desesperación que no se iba.

“¿Por qué me hace esto?” dijo totalmente rendido. No sabía que más decir, no sabía qué futuro le depararía y no tenía un control de sus emociones. Pero, de lo que si estaba seguro, era que no permitiría que nadie ni nada lastimara a su Emily.

Aceptar la operación era su única salida y salvación.

“Lo hago porque soy tu doctor. Por qué es mi deber decirte la terrible verdad de tu situación. Mi obligación es ayudarte y sólo puedo hacerlo si tú me lo permites.”

Eddie cerro los ojos y tomo unas cuantas respiraciones. Antes de dar su respuesta oficial, el mayor asintió.

“Bien… acepto.”

“…Bien…”

***

Waylon dio un suspiro de alivio al escuchar que Eddie había aceptado la cirugía. También, el cirujano, le pidió que se esforzara en cuidarlo un poco más, ya que sus emociones podrían ponerlo en peligro como hace unas horas.

El rubio entro a la habitación y vio a Eddie más pálido. El mayor lo miro entrar, pero después desvió la mirada y se acostó de lado.

Waylon se sentó en dirección de la mirada del mayor. Le dio una sonrisa, pero éste desvió la mirada. El enfermero acarició el cabello de su paciente de forma que no pudiese despeinarlo. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaron juntos, él amaba acariciar ese cabello.

“¿Qué sucede Eddie?”

Su paciente lo miro, abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró de nuevo y desvió la mirada.

“Jeremy… no se acercó a ti ¿verdad?”

“Eddie… Jeremy no está aquí… por qué sigues con eso. Todo estará…” Waylon noto que la mano del mayor temblaba. La toco y lo miro de nuevo, sólo para presenciar la tensión en sus hombros y cara. Era como si quisiera caer en una crisis.

“Mírame… estoy a salvo.” Waylon sostuvo el rostro de Eddie y lo acerco al suyo de forma que sus frentes chocaran.

Eddie asintió y jalo al rubio para que se sentara en su regazo. Lo abrazo con el deseo de no dejarlo ir.

Waylon le devolvió la fuerza de dicha unión. Él podía notar como su paciente temblaba como un niño.

“¿Por qué te afecta todo esto?... ¿es algo más verdad?”

Eddie dio unas cuantas respiraciones. Ella lo conocía a la perfección, tanto su voz como su presencia, le ayudaban a alejar esas sombras que lo torturaban. Esa oscuridad que tenía muy dentro de su memoria. Imágenes y voces que no fueron borradas por el golpe.

¿Sería lo correcto? Decirle la verdad de su pasado; esa carga que ha tenido en la mayoría de su vida; ese suplicio que lo manchaba.

No quería. Como le gustaría que las cosas fueran más sencillas.

“Pensaras que soy asqueroso.” Dijo cubriendo su cara en el hombro de Waylon.

“Claro que no. Jamás pensaría eso de ti.”

¿Debería creerle? Y si se llena de terror. No quería perderla, pero estaba cansado de ese peso.

“Cuando era niño… me hicieron, cosas horribles cariño. Cosas que no le desearía a nadie…” la voz de Eddie era nerviosa. Waylon trataba de calmarlo acariciándole la cabeza y palmeando su espalda. Ninguno de los dos quebraba el abrazo.

“Mi padre… y mi tío… ellos dos… abusaron de mi cuando era pequeño.”

Waylon detuvo el consuelo de sus manos. Las palabras fueron como un rayo de impresión. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

El enfermero trato de verlo cara a cara, pero Eddie no lo permitía.

“Mi madre lo sabía… y sólo miraba a otro lado… no admitía la verdad de todo. Prefería mentirse a sí misma para no ver la realidad de las cosas.” Waylon se tapó la boca para mantener su firmeza y compostura.

“Fueron por tantos años y cada instante me sentía tan sucio por todo eso… quería morir, quería desaparecer… nunca supe como tuve fuerzas para soportarlo…” la voz de Eddie se quebraba ante esa confesión. El mismo impacto de la verdad y el tono tan desgarrador de su paciente, hicieron que a Waylon se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Cómo era posible que este escenario se diera. Por qué un ser humano llegaba a esos extremos. En efecto, sentía repulsión y asco, pero no por este hombre maravilloso.

“¿Nunca pediste ayuda? ¿A la policía?” dijo con la esperanza de que la _ley del hombre_ lo hubiese socorrido.

Eddie dio una risa amarga.

“Lo hice… muchas veces… pero nunca me creyeron. Mi padre se las manejaba de alguna manera para evitar a la policía… cuando logre salir de ese infierno… él me amenazo con dañar a mi madre si decía lo que me había hecho… termine guardando todo… termine soportando un castigo por ambos… ella me suplicaba que no dijera la verdad… y así lo hice…  sólo logre ser libre cuando hui de mi casa a los dieciséis años.”

Eddie sentía pequeñas gotas caer sobre su cara. Al alzar la mirada, noto que su Emily lloraba por la historia. Todo su mundo se derrumbaba, el miedo a lo inevitable lo envolvía como la noche más helada.

“Es tan injusto cariño… mi accidente hizo que olvidara como diseñar y escribir… los doctores me dicen que hay cosas que no puedo recordar, pero, siento que son importantes… creo que herí a alguien muy preciado, pero, no puedo recordarlo… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no olvide lo que mi padre y mi tío me hicieron?... ¿Por qué la vida se aferra a que recuerde esa pesadilla?”

Waylon se conmovió por esas palabras. Mantuvo el abrazo con más fuerza, era capaz de sentir esas cálidas lágrimas en la delgada tela de su ropa. Las respiraciones de Eddie eran tan calientes y desesperadas que el rubio podía sentirlas llegar a su piel.

Beso la frente del mayor como si sostuviera a un niño. Eddie había sufrido demasiado, antes y ahora. Él sentía gran admiración por este hombre. No contar con ayuda a tan corta edad y ser abandonado por la persona que amaste. Waylon más que nadie sabía ese último dolor. Tenían tanto en común. Sin embargo, de los dos, Eddie era el más fuerte. Odiaba verlo auto odiarse por incidentes que estuvieron fuera de su control. Sucesos desafortunados que le tocaron a este amoroso hombre.

 _Era imposible escoger a los padres y era imposible escoger a los hijos_. Eso era lo que su abuela solía decirle. A Waylon le hubiera gustado que esa ley no se le hubiera aplicado a Eddie, era ilógico, pero como deseaba que así fuera.

“Soy asqueroso ¿verdad?... yo sé que te doy asco… te entiendo, como podrías estar con un hombre como yo. Yo no valgo nada Emily, pero, fui tan feliz cuando aceptaste ser mi esposa. Me diste esperanza de hacer una familia por mi cuenta.”

“¡Ya basta! No digas que eres asqueroso. No lo eres, eres un hombre maravilloso, lleno de amor, valiente, protector y luchas todo el tiempo. Peleas por tener una buena salud, peleas para protegerme, ¡diablos!, conociéndote antepondrías tu vida por la mía… no hay nada sucio en ti Eddie.”

“¿No me odias? Cariño, después de todo lo que te he contado ¿no sientes repulsión?”

Waylon negó y levanto el rostro del mayor para besarlo pasionalmente en los labios.

“¿Besaría a alguien de esa manera si pensara que fuera asqueroso?”

Eddie creyó que lloraría de felicidad. Se sintió tan agradecido de contar con una mujer tan hermosa y comprensiva. Sus culpas, sus miedos e inseguridades se iban poco a poco en esa envoltura llena de amor y cuidado. Las palabras de Emily eran como anestesia para su miseria.

Todo sería diferente, ambos serian hermosos después de su operación. No podía esperar para llegar a su hogar. Ya anhelaba los planes futuros. El crecimiento de su futura boutique y el tener niños. Tal vez, si tenían niños pronto, ellos, podrían ser amigos del pequeño que Billy y Norah estaban esperando.

La idea lo lleno de emoción y anhelo.

“ _Quédate conmigo_ cariño. Sólo un poco más y los dos seremos felices fuera de aquí.”

Waylon sentía mucha tristeza a esas palabras. Como le gustaría que ese fuera el resultado. Sólo tomar la mano de su paciente y salir del hospital.

Las lágrimas salieron y el mayor, al verlas, supuso que eran de felicidad. Beso la humedad de los ojos de su amada y la abrazo. Waylon hizo lo mismo y, en vez de una felicidad, sintió mucha desolación ante el desenlace de todo esto.

Sin embargo, sus sentimientos no importaban ahora. Él se prometió a sí mismo no mostrar una actitud de preocupación hacia Eddie.

El resto del día, pasaron conversando de planes futuros. Eddie volvió a preguntarle sobre a dónde le gustaría ir. Waylon, siguiendo la pretensión, le pidió que fueran a la cabaña. Inclusive, olvidando que él era Emily, le conto de sus experiencias de niño en los campamentos con su padre. Sin embargo, el rubio conto esa historia siendo él, siendo Waylon.

También le confesó que le gustaba pescar en el lago y realizar caminatas en los bosques. Eddie parecía impresionado por esos gustos. Le prometió que irían a la cabaña cuando arreglara su horario de trabajo.

Waylon mantenía una sonrisa falsa todo el tiempo.

Después de comer un poco juntos, Waylon llevo a Eddie a su último paseo en el hospital. Él, sin duda, se sentía como la cenicienta. Vivía un sueño con felicidad y alegría pura. Un sueño que acabaría a las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente.

La noche llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Después de que Eddie tomara un baño, sin la ayuda de Waylon para no incomodarlo, se dirigieron a la habitación médica para compartir su última cena, sin embargo, Waylon sintió como su celular vibraba como loco. Se sentía alegre de que la comunicación volviera.

Le dijo a Eddie que compraría una comida más deliciosa para la cena. Le pidió que lo esperara.

Una vez que su paciente entro al cuarto, se fue corriendo como loco por los pasillos hasta llegar a la recepción. No había personas para esa hora. Tal vez se encontraban durmiendo en los dormitorios del hospital. Una de las ventajas aquí en Murkoff, es que a los familiares que cuidaban de los enfermos y debían seguir más días en el lugar, se les prestaba una habitación para descansar.

Las vibraciones de su celular se detuvieron y al sacarlo vio que las llamadas pertenecían a Dennis, asimismo, había varios mensajes de sus padres y amigos. Al ingresar al icono de mensajes, su celular vibro de nuevo y la pantalla marcaba el nombre del chico.

“¿Hola?” dijo Waylon mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones alejados de la recepción central.

_“¡Waylon! gracias a Dios, pude comunicarme… aquí la luz y los teléfonos se cortaron. Es un desastre en las calles ¿sabes? Hay mucha agua. Pero, la línea volvió muy pronto, es increíble lo rápido que la arreglaron.”_

“¿Tu y Frank están bien?”

_“Sí… de hecho papá había comprado un generador de energía eléctrica. Tenemos luz para unos días y la estamos compartiendo con nuestros vecinos también, ¿cómo están ustedes en el hospital?”_

“Estamos bien… Murkoff cuenta con generadores también para la energía. Ya mañana será la operación de tu padre, ¿te será posible venir?”

 _“¡Claro que sí! Aunque tenga que nadar por las inundaciones, voy a ir.”_ El joven reía en la otra línea. La depresión parecía haberse ido y la alegría y emoción llenaban su voz.

Waylon sabía que era su deber notificar todo lo relacionado a Eddie, pero no deseaba decirle a Dennis sobre las convulsiones ocurridas por su culpa.

Era mal el ocultarle esa información, pero no sentía conveniente el decirlo. Despejando sus ideas de ese incidente, aprovecho esta conversación para conocer más de Eddie.

La confesión del mayor aún lo perturbaba y no podía salir de sus pensamientos. Por un momento él creyó que Eddie alucino aquel horrible escenario. Waylon no podía, o más bien no quería, creer que un padre le hiciese eso a un niño. Era imposible de creer. Qué clase de ser humano le hace eso a su propia criatura. A su propia sangre. 

Tal vez Dennis sabría algo del asunto. Pero primero haría todo con sutileza.

“Perdón por cambiar el tema, pero, tu padre me hablo de tus abuelos. Claro los paternos… yo quería saber ¿Cómo fue la relación con ellos? ¿Tú te llevabas bien con ambos?”

Había un silencio en ambas partes. Waylon tenía miedo de que hubiera abierto una vieja herida.

_“Bien… no tengo muchos recuerdos de los dos, recuerdo más a mi abuela de hecho… mi papá no se llevaba bien con mi abuelo, él nunca me dijo porque.”_

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para no mover el asunto. Si Eddie había sufrido esas violaciones, era obvio que nunca se las confesó a su hijo. El rubio estaría en problemas si abría la boca. 

_“Tengo un recuerdo… es muy confuso y mi padre nunca me ayudo a aclararlo.”_

“¿Qué sucedió?” dijo Waylon con una enorme curiosidad mientras pellizcaba el sofá.

_“Una vez, cuando tenía cinco años, mi papá me llevo a su ciudad natal. Íbamos porque él tenía una exposición junto a otros diseñadores. Cuando termino sus asuntos de trabajo ese día, el hotel, por errores del recepcionista, no nos guardó una habitación. Papá estuvo tentado en dormir en la aerolínea, pero en el camino nos encontramos con mi abuela. Ella dijo que podíamos quedarnos con ella ya que mi abuelo no estaba…”_

El enfermero estaba atento a la plática, tanto que subió ambos pies en el sofá y los cruzo para sentarse.

_“… lo extraño comenzó esa noche… yo dormí en el cuarto que era de mi papá de niño… lo único que recuerdo fue que, mientras dormía, sentía como alguien me estaba agarrando las piernas. No era como si me sujetaran, era más bien como si alguien deslizara las manos en toda la piel de mis piernas… no sé si ese tacto lo soñé o si fue real… lo último que recuerdo fueron los gritos de mi papá. El y mi abuelo estaban peleando y gritando cerca de la cama. El ruido me despertó y, después, sentí a mi papá sujetándome y llevándome a la salida de la casa… nos fuimos al aeropuerto y dormimos ahí…”_

El enfermero tenia ahora pulsando ese nudo en la garganta ¿acaso su abuelo intento _tocarlo_? Eso tendría sentido. Si Eddie estallo en ira con tan sólo pensar que Jeremy trataba de violarlo, haría lo mismo si esa fuera la situación de su propio hijo.

“¿Edward nunca te dijo lo que paso?”

_“No… dijo que él y mi abuelo discutieron por un problema de hace años… pero nunca me confesó qué fue lo que paso…”_

Waylon sentía que Eddie no invento o imagino esa tragedia infantil. Pobre hombre, viviendo ese tipo de carga la mayor parte de su vida. Tragedias como esas no se las cuentas a un niño.

Era obvio, Dennis no sabía nada de esto y Waylon no quebraría el secreto de su paciente.

_“¿Mi papá te habló de mis abuelos?”_

“Algo por el estilo, me contó breves datos de su infancia, sólo que, me las relataba con algo de tristeza… bien, sólo te preguntaba porque me sentía preocupado. Pero, él está bien, de hecho, iba a conseguirle algo de comer ahora mismo. Él odia la comida del hospital. ¡Ah! La operación se realizara a las ocho de la mañana, así que puedes estar aquí en la tarde, lo más probable sea que tu padre despierte para esa hora… a partir de ahí, sabremos si él estará bien. Pero no te preocupes, Trager es el mejor.”

El rubio escuchaba un largo suspiro en la otra línea. No era para menos. La ansiedad de saber si tu ser querido será el mismo, mataría a cualquiera.

Waylon tenía la esperanza de que todo tendría solución.

_“Eso espero Waylon… es lo que deseo más que nada.”_

“Bien… en ese caso, iré a buscarte cuando llegue la hora. Se fuerte y ten fe.”

_“Lo hare, nos vemos mañana Waylon. Descansa.”_

“Desde luego, nos vemos.”

Al terminar su llamada, el joven suspiro y se rasco la cabeza. Camino lentamente hasta llegar a la cafetería.

Al igual que aquella mañana, entro con dos hamburguesas y dos sodas sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta.

El hospital era el mejor por tener a los más increíbles cirujanos, doctores y enfermeros, pero su excelencia era opacada por lo simplona que llegaba a ser el cuerpo de seguridad.

En la entrada a los pasillos de las habitaciones, dos guardias, que estaban platicando, ni siquiera notaron los bultos que llevaba en ambas manos.

Al estar alejado de ambos hombres, rio un poco al notar su éxito en su ligero contrabando.

Al abrir la puerta, noto a Eddie mirando la televisión, estaba viendo un programa de moda y diseño. Parecía ser un concurso entre varios participantes sobre algún estilo de diseño en especial. Para ser sinceros, Waylon encontraba esos programas aburridos. Quien sabe, tal vez visitaría la boutique de Eddie para cambiar esa opinión.

Eddie sonrió al recibir la cena. Sin embargo, no era el hecho de gozar la deliciosa comida, él estar con su Emily le alegraba demasiado. Ambos han compartido y experimentado tantas cosas. Se sentía tan bien al haberle confesado su pasado. Le agradeció a todos los dioses por haber encontrado a alguien tan puro como ella.

Si salían de aquí, sería el mejor esposo y el mejor padre de todos. Estaba tan emocionado que daba pequeñas risas de alegría. Cuando su amada preguntaba a que se debía eso, él simplemente le respondía que era demasiado feliz.    

Después de terminar sus alimentos, llego la hora para que el enfermero se fuera a dormir. A pesar de esa pequeña rutina, Eddie deseaba que esa noche fuera distinta. Sujeto la mano de su pareja y le dio un ligero apretón.

“Quédate… duerme aquí esta noche. La cama es grande para ambos.”

Eddie sintió su sonrisa crecer al ver el rubor en las mejillas de su querida. Ella le asintió, apago las luces de la habitación y se quitó los tenis de piso. Subió a su lado para acomodarse en la cálida camilla.

Apagaron la televisión y ambos se acurrucaron. Eddie estaba dispuesto a dar más campo, pero el rubio jalo más a su paciente de forma que ambos compartieran un espacio justo.

Los dos se desearon las buenas noches y permitieron que las respiraciones del otro fueran su arrullo en esa noche tan tranquila y silenciosa.

***

El día había llegado, el momento que Waylon quería desde el instante en el que acepto ese trato.

En unos minutos, el doctor Trager entraría en la puerta y se llevaría a Eddie al quirófano.

Eddie parecía no mostrar miedo. No obstante, al mirarlo de nuevo, parecía que recaía al miedo.

“¿Qué sucede Eddie? dime lo que sientes.”

“¿Y si la operación me hace olvidarte cariño? ¿Qué voy hacer?”

Waylon suspiro por lo lindo que su paciente llegaba a ser. Una parte de él no sentía presión o un compromiso hacia los sentimientos de Eddie. Después de la operación, era poco probable que el mayor recordara sus palabras de aliento, sus momentos juntos y cada instante de afecto y caricia.

Pero, no deseaba decirle lo que sea, no quería confesarle fantasías que la pretensión le obligaba a sentir.

En esos instantes, le hablo con pura sinceridad, que, de estar en esa misma posición, el rubio realizaría.

“Eddie… si eso llegara a pasar… no te dejare solo. Haría que te enamoraras completamente de mi de nuevo... lo único que espero es que pueda lograrlo.”

El mayor rio y le dio señales al rubio para que se le acercara. Compartieron, oficialmente, su último beso.

Waylon lloro por la realidad de todo.

“¿Cariño?”

“Estoy bien… sólo, estoy tan feliz de que estarás mejor ahora.” Waylon seco sus lágrimas con fuerza. Lograba sentir el dolor de sus ojos ante la presión ejercida.

De la puerta, apareció Trager con su uniforme especial de cirugía. En reacción, Waylon sujeto con fuerza la mano de su adorado paciente. Esto lo hacía al saber que todo había terminado, este maravilloso hombre se le arrebataría de las manos y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Debía escoger el bien de Eddie.

Debía dejarlo ir.

“Bien… llego la hora Edward.” El neurocirujano le asintió a Waylon y con la ayuda de Finn y Andrew, movieron la camilla a la salida de la habitación para hacerse camino al enorme pasillo. En todo momento, Eddie y Waylon iban sujetados de las manos. Ese precioso contacto, sólo fue detenido al llegar al quirófano. En segundos, Eddie y Waylon fueron separados.

Se quedó observando como el mayor atravesaba las enormes puertas. Antes de entrar al quirófano, Trager se acercó al rubio.

“Se acabó Park… buen trabajo, ¿por qué no vas a descansar? Vuelve cuando termine la operación.”

“Gracias… descansare un poco. Con su permiso.”

Richard miro al chico y supuso que tenía algo. No sabía si era por su regaño o por lo cansado que estaba de cuidar de Gluskin. Fuera lo que fuera, esa mirada y postura, le hacían recordar el momento en el que él y Jeremy habían terminado. Una ligera voz le decía que tal vez, entre el rubio y Eddie, hubo algo más.

Negó con la cabeza sabiendo que nunca se debía mezclar las emociones con el trabajo.

Entro al quirófano y dio fin a este drama.

***

Waylon estaba acurrucado en la cama de su habitación. Permitía que la comodidad de la cama fuera el abrazo de consuelo que necesitara. Se abrazó a sí mismo y lloro desconsolado.

Durante varias horas, acostado en su propia desdicha, sus diversas emociones afectaban su juicio y cordura. Se sentía tan estúpido por dejar que le dañaran.

Eddie no era nada, era sólo un paciente. Nunca hubo un amor. Era absurdo que, después de la operación, algo como una vida amorosa surgiese.

Waylon sabía cada doloroso detalle. No deseaba caer en ese mundo lleno de afecto, pero, sucumbió a él.

Cayó como un idiota a su propia pretensión.

Le dolía no ser fuerte para soportar el dolor que le desgarraba.

Una vez que Eddie despertase, ambos tomarían mundos aparte. Waylon sería el enfermero tan infeliz y solitario que era antes y Eddie volvería a ser el padre tan amoroso de hace días. 

Se repetía a si mismo que no debería llorar por la perdida. Pero ahí estaba, acurrucado como un animal herido, llorando por todo.

Sollozando por la ausencia de amor.

Lamentando su deplorable situación.

Sufriendo porque, de nuevo, estaba solo.

***

El rubio se miró al espejo del baño. Ya no usaba su ropa casual. Él vestía su uniforme azul pálido. Miro su rostro y trato de imitar una sonrisa cordial obligatoria. Sonrisa que reflejaba lo contrario de sus sentimientos.

Al salir de su cuarto, se dirigió a la habitación de Eddie. Su corazón latía con fuerza y un agudo dolor se esparció al abrir la puerta. Su paciente se encontraba durmiendo en la camilla de siempre. Su cabeza tenía varios vendajes y gazas. El monitor de vida daba sonidos rítmicos de su estado.

Waylon suspiro y se acercó para realizar las anotaciones de rutina.

Sintió un _deja vu_ en todo su escenario. Era como si regresara a ese momento en el que ambos se conocieron. Suspiró un poco y realizó anotaciones. Él dejo de escribir al escuchar las voces quejosas por parte de su paciente. Su corazón dio un latido y se acercó al pelinegro.

“¿Pero qué?... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿De quién es esta ropa?” dijo mientras se tocaba la bata médica.

“Buenas tardes señor Gluskin. Mi nombre es Waylon Park. Usted sufrió un accidente hace unos días y acaba de recibir una operación. Descuide, si todo sale bien, usted podrá dejar el hospital muy pronto.” Dijo el rubio casi de forma mecánica con un tono de voz carismático.

Se iba a ir de la habitación, pero Eddie le sujeto la mano con fuerza.

“Nos conocemos ¿Verdad?... sé que he visto tu rostro.” dijo sin dejar de mirar las facciones del rubio.

El enfermero mostraba su incomodidad ante todo, ya sean en sus ligeros empujes para liberar su mano y con su rostro serio.

“¡Oh! ¡Disculpe! ¿Lo asuste? Perdóneme, no era mi intención.” Eddie lo soltó de inmediato al notar la incomodidad del chico. Esa voz tan educada y cortes hacían que a Waylon se le revolviera el estómago. Esas preguntas eran señales de que Eddie volvió a su viejo yo y que ya no lo recordaba.

“Yo… yo lo cuide estos días, así que, tal vez por eso recuerda mi cara.” Dijo con una sonrisa.

“No… es algo más… no puedo recordar mucho… pero siento que yo te conozco de otra forma.” Eddie colocó una mano en su mentón de forma reflexiva. Su mirada estaba perdida mientras trataba de recordar a Waylon.

“Vaya… despertaste muy rápido. Buenas tardes Edward, soy Richard Trager, yo fui quien le hizo la cirugía. Si me permite, le hare unas revisiones.”

Eddie no mostro resistencia y Waylon decidió quedarse para presenciar si había resultado. Le hizo un examen de la vista, después lo puso a escribir y, finalmente, le pregunto sencillas preguntas de su pasado o de lo que recordaba.

Su vista estaba perfecta, su estilo de escritura era normal y sus recuerdos eran relacionados a su ex esposa e hijo.

Waylon suspiro de alegría por Dennis, el muchacho estaría contento por el resultado. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Él sabía que era el momento y fue por Dennis a la recepción.

El chico lo vio y se levantó algo tenso. A su lado, Frank hizo lo mismo.

Waylon les sonrió y estiro una mano en su dirección para que se le acercaran. Una vez juntos, la mirada del rubio, pareció calmar el estrés de ambos.

“Ven Dennis… alguien quiere verte… usted también puede entrar Frank.”

Ambos familiares siguieron al enfermero en los pasillos. Dennis daba algunas respiraciones alteraras y, al abrir la puerta de la habitación, su respiración quedo atorada en su garganta.

Miro a su padre en la camilla. Ambos no perdían el contacto visual. Dennis estaba asustado. Temía que su padre lo atacara de nuevo y que no volviera a ser el mismo.

“¿Dennis? ¿Frank? ¿Qué sucedió?” el chico no resistió la urgencia y en dos grandes pasos llego a la cama del mayor y lo abrazo con desesperación.

Su padre había vuelto. Sintió que lloraría de felicidad. Estaba tan agradecido por tenerlo de vuelta. Lo abrazo con fuerza y apoyo su rostro en su hombro. Tal como si fuera un niño pequeño que busca ser consolado.

“Hijo… no puedo respira.” Dijo entre risas mientras lo abrazaba.

La reunión entre el padre y el hijo hizo que el ambiente se relajara a la perfección. Incluso Frank se unió al abrazo familiar al intentar aventarse a ambos. Lo cual resulto con unas carcajadas entre todos ya que Eddie no podía aguantar el peso de ambos hombres.

“Oh Ed, en serio, fuiste un completo desastre. Cuando Dennis te trajo al hospital, no eras capaz de reconocerlo. De hecho, confundiste a este chico por Emily. En esos cuatro días este chico pretendió ser tu esposa para poder cuidarte.” dijo Frank mientras apuntaba en dirección del rubio.

Un incómodo silencio invadió la habitación. Todos los presentes procuraban observar las reacciones de Waylon y Eddie. Los ojos del enfermero se abrieron como platos blancos y sus mejillas empezaron a arder. Eddie alzo sus cejas de forma cómica y miro con vergüenza al enfermero.

“Yo… ¡demonios! Qué vergüenza… jovencito, lo siento tanto.” Eddie se tapó su cara con ambos manos. Él no era capaz de mirar a Waylon.

El enfermero sólo negó con la cabeza y rio un poco.

“Papá ¿no recuerdas a Waylon? él te cuido todo este tiempo.”

Eddie miro a Dennis para después mirar al rubio.

“No recuerdo nada de esos días… pero, siento que lo conozco.” Esta vez la mirada de Eddie le hacía recordar al rubio esos ojos llenos de confusión que le daba mientras estaba a su cuidado.

Waylon creía poco probable que su Eddie volviera. En estados de delirio como ese el paciente no llegaba jamás a recordar ese periodo de tiempo. Claro, ha habido casos en los que había imágenes, pero no son completas o comprensibles. 

En lo que resto del día, Trager les explicó los pasos a seguir. Las recomendaciones y medicamentos para que Eddie no recayera de nuevo. Asimismo, les pido que tomaran nota de la fecha en la que el doctor deseaba verlo. Afirmo que lo más seguro era que el mayor podría irse a casa la mañana siguiente.

Waylon se sentía feliz de cierta manera, al ver a Dennis con un semblante lleno de alegría y ánimo. A veces, él se daba sus vueltas a la habitación del padre y el hijo. En esas jornadas, el rubio podía sentir las intensas miradas de Eddie.

Su rutina de trabajo fue normal. Chequeos, inyecciones, posibles diagnósticos y escritura de informes médicos para los jefes en enfermería.

En la mañana siguiente, Dennis agradeció y abrazó a Waylon por toda la fortaleza y apoyo ofrecidos. El doctor Trager también se despidió y les exigió que, en cualquier irregularidad, se contactasen con él.

Waylon los observaba irse a la recepción y noto que Eddie seguía sin perderle la vista. El enfermero sonrió ante eso y lo saludó a manera de despedida.

El pelinegro le dio una sonrisa algo forzada y correspondió el mismo gesto.

La puerta se cerró y su mundo de matrimonio también. Eddie regreso con su familia y Waylon regreso a su trabajo. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

***

Varios días pasaron después de la cirugía de Edward y, asimismo, muchas cosas cambiaron en la vida de Waylon. Su promesa de no enamorarse se quebrantó con la llegada de Eddie y Billy.  

Su única mala suerte pareció ser el motor dañado de su auto, el cual dejo de funcionar pocos días después de que volviera a su departamento. Además de la buena fortuna que le costara el arreglarlo, debía transportarse usando un tren congestionado y un autobús que lo llevase hasta el hospital.

Dejando de lado la tragedia de su Jeep, Billy les informo que Norah estaba embaraza. Tanto él como sus amigos estaban emocionados con la buena noticia y más aún cuando la pareja les pidió a los tres que fueran los padrinos del niño. Los chicos se sentían honrados con la idea y estaban entusiasmado con ser los protectores de ese pequeño.

Le desearon lo mejor a la pareja y animaron a Billy a que no se desanimase al ser portador de leucemia. Ellos estaban seguros de que el bebito nacería sano.

De hecho, poco después de que Eddie se fuera, Billy había dejado el hospital con la gran ventaja del cese del uso de las quimioterapias. Sin embargo, ahora estaba en el hospital de nuevo, pero no por él, sino por Norah, ya que ambos querían tomar las debidas precauciones para la llegada del bebé.

Este día, siendo lunes, Andrew había recomendado a Nora y Billy el festejar la noticia del bebé con una cena o comida en la parrilla. Claro, el trio se ofreció a ser ellos quienes prepararan la comida. La pareja acepto la idea, pero les confesaron que luego decidirían que hacer, ya que llegaba a ser difícil el sincronizar los tiempos debido al trabajo de cada uno.

El trio de amigos salía en dirección de la recepción para despedir a la pareja y salir de la larga jornada de trabajo. Entre pláticas y chismes. Andrew empezó a hacer un gran alboroto de forma disimulada.

“¡Oh Dios mío!” todo el grupo lo miro confundido.

“¿Qué te pasa hombre?” dijo Finn mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

“Allá, por los sofás de espera… ¡Es Gluskin!” dijo Andrew sin dejar de mirar en aquella dirección.

Todo el grupo miro en la zona de los sofás. En el cercano a la entrada del hospital, estaba Eddie leyendo un periódico de muestra de una de las pequeñas mesas de vidrio. Ese tipo de lectura era dejada ahí en dado caso de que alguien deseara entretenerse ante la espera.

El rubio no sabía cómo era posible. La consulta médica con Eddie era en una semana más. Si no venía para su cita, entonces, por qué estaba aquí.

Eddie bajo el periódico y miro en dirección de la recepción. Waylon sintió un latido en su pecho cuando los ojos azules de Eddie se encontraron con los suyos. El mayor sonrió y le saludo a la distancia. Después, se levantó y se dirigió al grupo.

“Wow amigo… Gluskin no te olvido.” Decía Andrew ante lo relevante del caso.

“Idiota… no creo que venga para eso.” Dijo Waylon mientras era testigo de cómo el pelinegro se acercaba a ellos en cada paso. El rubio sentía que este día ya lo había vivido. Su ropa era como la del día del accidente. Blusa manga larga con chaleco y pantalón negro. El mismo moño de tonalidad oscura estaba en su cuello. 

“Buenas tardes, disculpen, deseaba hablar con Waylon… ¿No hay problema?”

El grupo negó con una sonrisa y se excusaron diciendo que ya iban de salida. Literalmente Billy se juntó con Waylon para empujarlo cerca de Eddie. Se acercó a Waylon por el oído de forma que pudiera escucharlo.

“Es una _señal_ amigo… aprovéchala.” Dijo Billy mientras empujaba a Waylon junto a Eddie. El mayor se despidió con cortesía y el grupo se quedó aún unido y curioso sobre cuáles eran las intenciones de él hacia Waylon.

“Discúlpame… debe ser incomodo que me veas aquí ¿verdad?”

“¡No! Claro que no, de hecho ¡me alegra mucho!… quiero decir, siempre me preocupo por mis pacientes… así que bueno…yo…” Waylon no tenía palabras suficientes para expresar esa visita. Al mismo tiempo, le daba miedo decir algo estúpido o vergonzoso frente a este hombre. Se sentía como una colegiala enamorada; ese tipo de chicas que se ponía nerviosa y balbuceaba hacia el chico que le gustaba.

“Quería pedirte disculpas… mi hijo me contó todo lo que tuviste que hacer para cuidarme… además, lastime a personas por ser tan agresivo… dime la verdad, ¿me propase contigo?”

Waylon sentía que sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Ante la vergüenza uso el bloc de notas tamaño carta para cubrir la parte de su nariz y boca.

Esas fueron señales suficientes para Eddie para darse cuenta que se propaso.

“Oh Dios… perdóname… no puedo creer que haya hecho algo tan _vulgar_ contigo.” Dijo mientras se tocaba el entrecejo.

“No se preocupe, no me sentí asqueado o algo por el estilo.”

Los dos rieron un poco al intercambiar miradas de completa vergüenza. Eddie seguía disculpándose y hablándole sobre lo ocurrido cuando llego a casa. Inclusive, le conto que perdió el control cuando se enteró de que él fue quien había herido a Dennis. Le confesó que no fue capaz de mirar a su hijo a la cara por días, pero el apoyo de Frank y Dennis lo obligaron a derrumbar esa barrera.

Waylon escuchaba atentamente todo lo sucedido. Impresionado de lo bien que su ex paciente estaba progresando. Estaba aliviado e incómodo de tenerlo en el hospital.

El enfermero daba disimulados vistazos en dirección de sus amigos y la pareja. Se daba cuenta que los chicos reían y hablaban, sin duda, de él y Eddie.

“De hecho… la razón por la que vine, fue para verte.”

Waylon se puso más atento ante esa declaración. Al principio no podía creerlo.

“¿Quería verme?”

“Sí, quería invitarlo a cenar en mi casa. Yo y mi hijo queremos agradecerte por todas las molestias que te cause. Además, me gustaría conocerte mejor. ¿Podrías venir este sábado?”

Waylon se sentía perdido. Como si estuviera en un sueño. No quería dejarse llevar por las emociones de alegría que lo rodeaban. La voz de la razón le recordaba que invitarlo a cenar no era lo equivalente a una cita o confesión de amor.

Waylon se cubrió, de nuevo, parte de su cara con el bloc de notas. Apenado por la invitación.

“Claro, el sábado es mi día libre.”

“Perfecto. Aquí, esta es mi tarjeta, ahí está la dirección.” Waylon tomo la tarjeta de presentación y leyó los datos con rapidez, estaba el nombre del negocio y la dirección, el dibujo de fondo mostraba un vestido de novia bastante lindo ahora que lo notaba.

“Por cierto… ¿Estas de salida? Puedo acompañarte si lo deseas.”

“De hecho, mi Jeep se averió, un mecánico la está arreglando. Debo ir a la salida del hospital, tomar el autobús y de ahí al metro.”

“¿Qué dirección del metro tomas?”

“Um… tomo el metro de la zona centro.”

“Wow que coincidencia… yo también tomo la misma ruta, ¿no le gustaría que nos fuéramos juntos?”

Waylon dijo su respuesta casi en automático, sin pensar en las consecuencias de su acto. El rubio asintió y les dio un saludo de despedida al grupo que dejo atrás. Antes de llegar a la salida, se escuchó un silbido y un grito por parte de Billy.

“¡Impresiónalo campeón!” el ánimo hizo que el grupo de hombres estallara en carcajadas y que Norah se tapase la mitad de la cara ante la vergüenza de todo.

“¿Qué fue eso?”

“¡Nada! No les hagas caso. Mis amigos llegan a ser unos idiotas a veces.” Dijo con mucha vergüenza mientras empujaba a Eddie a la salida.

Mientras caminaban a la llegada del autobús, Eddie siguió conversando con él. En cada instante, se disculpaba por las cosas tan vergonzosas que le hizo pasar.

Todo llegaba a tornarse incomodo cuando Waylon le confesaba todo lo que vivieron. Sintió que Eddie perdía el control al saber que ambos compartieron besos. Waylon rio un poco al ver la vergüenza en su cara. Si el mayor se ponía así por un simple beso, no se atrevía a contarle el incidente del baño y el de la capilla. Tal vez no ahora, sino en un futuro.

En la llegada al autobús, ambos hombres hablaban de sus planes y estados. Waylon le conto a Eddie porque estudio para ser enfermero y de sus ambiciones de ser paramédico. El rubio sintió alegría al notar la preocupación de su ex paciente al contarle que deseaba ser parte del equipo de emergencias. El mayor mostro temor a que se hiciera algún daño. Y no era para menos, los paramédicos llegaban a encontrarse en las zonas de peligro y la emoción del momento le subía la adrenalina a cualquiera. Aun así, Waylon deseaba ese ambiente de trabajo. Quería ser de mayor utilidad y aprender en situaciones de emergencia extrema.

Por otro lado, Eddie le conto de su vida, le dio pequeños aspectos de su matrimonio e incluso, le enseño una fotografía de Emily. Una pequeña foto de ambos que guardaba en su cartera. En ella estaba Eddie usando una playera oscura y la chica estaba usando un vestido rosa pegado al cuerpo.

Waylon se quedó con la boca abierta al notar el parecido de ambos, literalmente, si el rubio se pusiera un busto y se dejase crecer el cabello a la altura de los hombros. Sería el reflejo exacto de esa mujer. Si sus amigos veían esa imagen de seguro estallarían en risa.

También le hablo de su hijo. Waylon sonreía al ver el genuino amor hacia Dennis. Aspectos como estas pláticas y el hecho de que lo invitara a una cena, le hacían sentir más amor hacia el mayor. Como le gustaría recibir alguna señal de que el viejo Eddie sentía algo.

Pero era imposible y le lastimaba la realidad de ello.

Siendo las dos y media de la tarde, ambos lograron llegar al metro. Por desgracia, se encontraban en la hora pico del lugar. Estudiantes, universitarios y trabajadores parecían llenar todo el tren. Ese grupo de personas, al parecer, terminaron su jornada, mientras que otros estaban a punto de iniciar su trabajo y estudio.

El pasillo del tren estaba lleno y en cuestión de segundos los asientos se ocuparon. Lo anterior provocó que ambos hombres se separaran un poco entre las multitudes.

Eddie no mostraba incomodidad ya que las personas no parecían aplastarlo demasiado. Pero todo era una carta diferente para Waylon. Entre la mayoría de la gente, un hombre con sobrepeso lo aplastaba y una mujer lo empujaba para acaparar más espacio.

Waylon les pedía a esas personas, de forma cortes, que lo dejaran de aplastar, pero ninguna pareció hacerle caso. Lo único que le quedo era aguantar los minutos del viaje y tratar de ahorrar sus respiraciones.

Sin embargo, gimió por la incomodidad al sentir un movimiento brusco del tren, lo cual, provocó que la gente aplastara a Waylon con más fuerza.

Eddie escucho esa queja de dolor y lo jalo con fuerza de ese tumulto de cuerpos. Lo posicionó en la ventana del tren y apoyo un brazo en la pared metálica, de forma que su cuerpo fuera un escudo para el rubio y le permitiera mayor comodidad.

“Perdóname. No vi que esa gente te estaba aplastando.”

Waylon sentía sus mejillas calentarse hacia el lindo gesto.

“Gracia…” no pudo terminar las palabras de agradecimiento al sentir que el tren se movió de forma brusca de nuevo.

Entre gritos y quejas de los pasajeros, el cuerpo de Eddie se pegó al de Waylon casi dando una forma de abrazo.

Waylon inhalo disimuladamente la fragancia del mayor y noto que llevaba puesto algún tipo de colonia. Tan embriagante que el joven pensó que se marearía con la dulce fragancia.

Ahora el corazón del enfermero golpeaba con fuerza. Inclino su cabeza y cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el momento.

La gente los seguía aplastando haciendo que esa unión no terminase. Al sentir recuperar su compostura, Waylon lo miro a los ojos y noto que el mayor le sonreía. Había algo en esa sonrisa que lo hacía recordar a su paciente con delirios. Waylon le devolvió el gesto y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana cercana a su rostro.

Observo las pocas nubes tapando el sol, las edificaciones, los autos, los grupos de personas y aves en la lejanía.

Por primera vez en varios días, nunca creyó que hubiera visto un paisaje tan simple y tan precioso a la vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé, ya sé... la excusa que dio Eddie de ir al mismo metro que Way Way fue una excusa. Nuestro Eddie quería ver a Waylon, jaja obvio.  
> Se lo que están pensando: ¿Qué sucedió con Miles y Chris? ¿Jeremy se libro del reporte? XD ¿Nuestro Eddie recordara lo amoroso que fue con Waylon?   
> ¡Algunas dudas se despejaran en el próximo capitulo!  
> ¡Gracias por seguir aquí!


	8. Te tengo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! tarde un poco en actualizar, pero, aquí sigo una vez más para continuar con nuestro Drama Hospital XD  
> Gracias por seguir con la historia, espero les guste este capi con pequeños giros.

Oficialmente, este jueves ya a mediados de Septiembre, Waylon Park estaba sufriendo su terrible gripa y tos de temporada.

No sabía si era por tratar a tanta gente enferma o por el hecho de que Eddie lo había invitado a cenar.

Sea un contagio o por la emoción de ver a Eddie de nuevo. Él estaba aquí rendido en su cama ante la enfermedad, con el dolor de su cuerpo cortado y un ardor despiadado en su pecho. Su nariz ya estaba rosada por tantas sonadas que se había realizado.

Este jueves fue su segundo día en cama. Debería estar trabajando ahora. Por fortuna logro contactar a Andrew y le pidió que realizaran un _Tiempo por Tiempo_. Esos modos consistían en cubrir toda la jornada de trabajo de un compañero, a cambio, tú podías solicitar el dinero de esa jornada o pedir que te cubran un día que tú escogieras.

Waylon deseaba hacer el cambio con Finn, pero el pobre chico ya estaba comprometido a otras jornadas. Se lo pidió a Andrew con la mala suerte de que él siempre exigía dinero en vez de jornadas.

Ya se acercaba el mediodía y el pobre rubio no tenía energías para cocinarse algo. Tal vez, cuando sus fuerzas regresaran, iría al minisúper de la esquina y compraría alguna comida para calentar en el microondas. También, necesitaría comprar más papel higiénico, ya que se terminó el poco rollo con el que contaba.

Había desayunado un par de huevos con jamón y jugo de naranja, luego se tomó las pastillas y jarabes para la tos. Sin embargo, la medicina no parecía darle ningún resultado. Es cierto que no eran milagrosas, pero al menos esperaba una mejora. Lo único que hacían era detenerle las molestias por unas cuantas horas.

Ahora mismo, se encontraba envuelto con sus cobijas viendo la _Ley y el Orden_. La versión U.V.E. era su versión favorita. Los nuevos episodios eran increíbles, pero llegaba a extrañar a varios integrantes del elenco que, ahora, se habían ido. Christopher Meloni era su favorito.

Justo en el momento en el que la televisión transmitía los comerciales, Waylon escucho el tono de su celular. Lo miro y noto que la llamada pertenecía a Andrew.

“¿Hola?” dijo con una voz fatigada y ronca.

_“Wow… realmente te oyes mal… así que supongo que es oficial el que te cubra mañana ¿verdad?”_

“Sí… no me estoy sintiendo bien. Además, es inútil que vaya en este estado. Voy a ser más daño que bien… por cierto, ¿sucede algo? ¿Por qué me llamaste?”

_“¡Ah sí! No vas a creer quien vino a buscarte… oh sí amigo, Gluskin vino esta mañana. Pregunto por ti, pero, le dije que enfermaste.”_

Waylon dejo de estar acostado y se sentó en la cama con sus piernas cruzadas. Se sintió feliz de escuchar eso.

De hecho, el día siguiente que tomaron el metro juntos. Waylon decidió buscar la boutique al salir del trabajo. Al encontrarla, suspiro como un enamorado al ver a Eddie atendiendo a unas mujeres mientras les enseñaba un vestido. El semblante de su ex paciente era tranquilo y pacífico. Sintió, por un momento, que tenía un aura seductora.

Waylon se sintió como un acosador. Literalmente lo observo por una hora en un puesto de café que estaba enfrente. Pidió una bebida caliente y se aseguró de tomar una mesa cercana a la ventana mientras se colocaba unos lentes de sol para no ser descubierto.

Aunque acordaron el verse el sábado para la cena. Se sintió tan contento al saber que él iba a visitarlo. Tal vez, el mayor sentía o recodaba algo del tiempo que pasaron juntos.

“Bien, pobre, se dio la vuelta en vano.” Dijo el chico con resignación.

_“Oh no te preocupes. Yo arregle eso.”_

Waylon se sentía confundido ahora. No entendía el comentario de su amigo.   

“No te entiendo.”

_“Le dije dónde vives. No tuve otra opción, el pobre hombre, literalmente, me lo imploro cuando supo que tú estabas solo y sin que nadie te cuidara… y descuida amigo, no tienes que agradecerme por este favor.”_

Waylon se tensó de repente, ¿había escuchado bien? El idiota de Andrew lo envió aquí, a su vivienda, a este desastre de hogar.

No era para menos. Waylon, por flojera, no limpio o recogió la ropa doblada del sofá; no lavo la pequeña montaña de trastes sucios y no quito el polvo de los muebles y del sofá.

Su departamento era un desastre y Eddie vería eso.

“Andrew… ¿hace cuánto que lo enviaste a mi casa?”

El rubio escuchaba los crujidos del movimiento que su amigo desde la otra línea.

_“Bien… creo que se fue hace como una hora.”_

Waylon agarro el control y apago la televisión. En esos momentos las escenas del crimen dejaron de llamarle la atención. Una energía que creyó inexistente volvió y lo lleno hasta el tope. Si hacia bien sus cuentas, Eddie no tardaría en llegar.

“Gracias por avisarme amigo… luego te daré una golpiza por lo que acabas de hacer.”

Andrew se despidió sin dejar de darle una carcajada burlona.

Waylon se fue corriendo entre tosidos y escurrimientos nasales a la sala de su departamento. Recogió y doblo la ropa como un loco. Al terminar de acomodarla en sus cajones, agarro una escoba y barrio rápidamente.

Su cuerpo dolía y empezó a sudar más de lo normal. No hacía mucho calor, pero su cuerpo entero estaba hirviendo.

No quería que Eddie viera el desastre, sería tan vergonzoso. Una vivienda refleja la personalidad del huésped. No quería que el mayor pensara mal de él.

Al terminar de quitar el polvo de su mesa de cristal, muebles y sofá, Waylon se mojó su cara y empezó a lavar la pila de trastes sucios.

Ya estaba al borde del cansancio, su espalda y pecho dolían por la fuerza de sus tosidos. Sintió un gran alivio al ver que termino la limpieza.

Sin embargo, al revisar su refrigerador, se dio cuenta que no había ninguna bebida o refrigerio. ¿Cómo se supone que lo recibiría si no tenía nada que ofrecerle?

Sin pensarlo mucho, se quitó su pijama y se puso una blusa abotonada y pantalones. Por pereza, decidió usar unas sandalias y no unos tennis.

Agarro su cartera y se dirigió a la salida de su vivienda.

“Si soy rápido, lograre llegar a tiempo. Sólo necesito…” toco el picaporte de la puerta y, al abrirla por completo, sus frases quedaron en su garganta cuando en la salida, apunto de tocar el timbre y con unas bolsas de supermercado, estaba Eddie afuera de su puerta.

El mayor llevaba puesto unos pantalones y una blusa azul oscura abotonada. Waylon lo miraba embobado. No por el hecho de tenerlo antes de lo esperado, sino por lo atractivo que lucía en ropa casual.

“¿Ed-Eddie? ¡Hola! Buenos días.” Dijo el rubio tratando de lucir casual y despreocupado. Inclusive, se apoyó en los marcos de la puerta para mostrar más naturalidad.

“Buenos días Waylon, disculpa, fui a verte a tu trabajo pero tu amigo…um, Andrew, me dijo que estabas enfermo. Espero no lo consideres grosero, vine sin avisarte.”

Waylon no era capaz de enojarse con Eddie, al contrario, le gustaba tenerlo cerca.

“No me molesta, pero, voy a ser un pésimo anfitrión, estoy muy enfermo. De hecho, ¿por qué no entras? Iba al minisúper por unas bebidas.”

Eddie frunció el ceño y lo miro con obvia preocupación.

“No deberías salir… te vez muy débil. Descuida, no hay problema, vine para cuidarte. Mira, traje unos jarabes y un poco de comida para ti.” Dijo para alzar una de sus bolsas.

“Descuida Eddie. No es problema y no estoy tan débil, vez…” Waylon empezó a mover sus brazos de forma energética. Por desgracia, todas sus fuerzas restantes parecieron irse en ese acto, ya que en cuestión de segundos, el rubio empezó a derrumbarse en la entrada.

Eddie soltó las bolsas y sujeto al joven para que no impactara con fuerza en el piso.

“Lo… lo siento… todo, se volvió oscuro de repente…” dijo el joven mientras mantenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Eddie. Momentos después, sintió una firme mano sujetar su frente.

Eddie exhalo de forma sorpresiva ante la sensación.

“Waylon, ¡estas ardiendo en fiebre! Ven debes estar en cama.” Tal como si sostuviera una pluma, Eddie cargo al rubio y lo llevo al interior del departamento. No pregunto dónde estaba la habitación, solo se dirigió al final y la encontró.

El enfermero se preguntaba si estaba soñando. Fuera realidad o una alucinación, se aferró al pecho del mayor y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el gesto.

Sus ojos solamente se abrieron al sentir el impacto de su cuerpo con las cobijas de la cama. Miro al hombre con unos ojos cansados. Era como si el estar acostado le absorbiera las energías.

Cerró un poco los ojos para recuperar sus energías. En su oscuridad, escuchaba a su invitado dejarlo solo en la habitación. Se escuchaban ligeros ruidos en la cocina y el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse.

Minutos después oyó los pasos acercarse más a él. Sintió un trapo frio en su frente. Al abrir los ojos, noto como Eddie se sentaba un poco en la cama para acomodar el pequeño manto.

“¿Ya tomaste medicinas?”

“Sí… sólo que, siempre tardo en reponerme.”

Eddie le sonrió un poco y lo cubrió con la cobija de la cama.

“¿Tienes hambre? Compre algo de comida para ti… espero te guste el caldo de pollo… ¡ah! Te traje una caja de pañuelos para tu nariz.”

Waylon rio un poco al ver que Eddie pensó en todo para hacerlo sentir mejor. Aún así, no se sentía cómodo teniéndolo aquí cuidándolo.

“Eddie… no es necesario ¿sabes? No quiero ser una molestia. Debes estar ocupado.”

“No es molestia. Un día libre no me hace daño… bien, descansa, iré a cocinar un poco.”

Waylon le asintió y se quedó descansando en la cama.

En el exterior de su habitación podía escuchar a Eddie moviendo sartenes, cortando en la tabla de picar y encendiendo la estufa eléctrica.

Después de varios minutos podía oler el delicioso aroma de la comida. Se levantó de la cama, aún mareado, y miro a Eddie dominar la cocina como un experto. Incluso, se puso el mandil negro que colgaba en la pared.

Era raro ver a un chico cocinando, pero bueno, Eddie fue dejado por su esposa cuando Dennis era un niño. Era normal que un padre tuviese que aprender a cocinar en algún momento.

Regreso a la cama y se colocó el trapo húmedo. Encendió el televisor y se distrajo con los pocos minutos de la serie.

Después de varios minutos, sintió a Eddie llegar y traer consigo un plato hondo con caldo. Por lo poco que su nariz le permitía sentir, el aroma era delicioso. Era una lástima que sus papilas gustativas estuvieran fallando por culpa de la enfermedad. Sin duda, el sabor hubiera sido mejor.

Al tener el plato en sus manos, procedió a revolver el caldo un poco. Podía notar como Eddie observaba sus movimientos, como si esperara a que Waylon juzgara la comida.

“Esta delicioso. Gracias.”

Eddie dio un suspiro de alivio y le sonrió con sinceridad. El resto del tiempo, Waylon comió el sabroso platillo.

“¿Estas bien? Tus mejillas siguen rojas.”

Waylon rio un poco por la situación del asunto. En efecto su cara estaba roja, pero no por la fiebre, de eso estaba seguro.

***

Jeremy Blaire se sentía tan molesto con todo. Con Gluskin, Waylon, Trager y consigo mismo.

¿Cuántos golpes necesitaba para que su terco corazón entendiera que no había oportunidad de estar junto a Waylon? él sentía al Waylon de antes cuando lo estaba besando y acariciando en aquel incidente.

El Waylon que lo escuchaba todo el tiempo. El Waylon que estaba para él en las situaciones de necesidad y deseo. El Waylon que le dio la esperanza de que alguien como él podría ser amado.

Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido y posesivo antes, tal vez ambos seguirían juntos.

Las heridas que Gluskin le dejo parecían ya quitarse por el debido tiempo. El bastardo golpeaba con fuerza. Parecía que quería matarlo.

Se mojó la cara por completo y salió en dirección del pabellón femenino. Recibió un mensaje en seguida de sus jefes, quienes le exigieron trasladarse y terminar sus horas de labor en dicha sección.

Al parecer Trager no jalaba del gatillo aún. Cuando vio el mensaje, él supuso que el concejo lo llamaría para castigarlo por su comportamiento. Pero, sólo le informaron del cambio de itinerario.

Cuando le pidió una explicación a Trager luego de que Edward abandonara el hospital, su amigo le confirmo que lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Que, en efecto, el pondría el reporte, a menos que le mostrase un cambio de actitud o una ayuda genuina a un paciente.

En otras palabras, él estaba jodido.

En estos momentos, no le importaban las consecuencias de nada. Ni las de Edward y ni las de sus jefes.

Si iba a tener un reporte, el enfrentaría el resultado de ello.

¿Por qué el mundo se enojaba con él? Qué tenía de malo el recuperar a alguien para ser feliz. A veces, todo esto lo tenía tan cansado.

Ya no había metas, ya no había esperanzas. Le gustaría enamorarse de nuevo, de quien sea, sólo para poder olvidar al rubio.

“Um… ¿Doctor Blaire?” Jeremy despertó de sus pensamientos y se volteo en dirección de la voz. El chico que le hablaba era Vincent Conrad. Era un enfermero novato que entro en Murkoff hace meses.

“¿Qué sucede?” dijo despectivamente.

“Disculpe… tengo una paciente muy grave en Urgencias. La chica muestra vómitos constantes y la entreviste para saber más. Parece que durante días ha tenido diarrea y fiebre… ¿podría ir a verla para dar el diagnóstico y aplicar la medicación?”

“Claro, dime donde está.”

Ambos hombres se dirigieron a Urgencias con rapidez. Vincent abrió la cortina. Jeremy vio que la paciente parecía estar en la flor de su juventud. Ella era muy delgada, su piel era blanca, cabello muy oscuro y largo. Cuando la chica lo miro a los ojos vio que estos eran azules. Lo lindo de sus ojos parecían opacarse por la negrura debajo de ellos. Era curioso, esos ojos eran iguales a los suyos.

Al lado de la enferma estaba una mujer mayor, tal vez cerca de sus cuarentas. Estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados. Tal vez ella era la madre de la chica. Sin embargo, Jeremy noto que las expresiones faciales de esa mujer mayor no eran de preocupación, de hecho, parecían mostrar fastidio.

“Buenos días… soy el doctor Jeremy Blaire. Bien jovencita, ¿qué te sucede?” su tono era muy amable y cordial. La actuación y el pretender eran sus dones por excelencia.

La chica abrió la boca para describir su padecimiento, pero la madre la interrumpió.

“Excusas, es todo lo que le pasa a esta niña. Pretextos para estar de holgazana en casa… obligándonos a perder el tiempo.”

La chica se tapó la cara en vergüenza y los dos hombres sólo mantuvieron silencio.

“Vomito todo lo que como. He tenido diarrea y… me siento demasiado débil…” dijo la chica sin prestarle atención a la madre.

Blaire ya tenía una ligera sospecha del padecimiento.

Le ordeno a la joven que se recostara en la cama. Jeremy le alzo la blusa rosada con delicadeza.

“Bien… voy a presionar en varias partes de tu estómago y vientre. Quiero que me digas en cuales te duele ¿de acuerdo?”

La chica asintió con debilidad y se recostó en la comodidad de la cama del hospital.

Jeremy inicio sus presiones con dos dedos y lanzaba miradas a la chica por si había alguna señal de dolor.

Realizo sus presiones en la parte del vientre y en las zonas lejanas del centro. La joven no mostro inconformidad, sin embargo, todo fue lo contrario cuando presiono en la parte central del abdomen.

“¡Ahí! Me duele mucho ahí…” Jeremy volvió a presionar en dicha zona para confirmar sus sospechas y la chica se retorció de dolor.

Jeremy dejo de presionar y Vincent le dio un bloc de notas para anotar los datos de la paciente

“Bien… dame tu nombre y edad.” Dijo el cirujano mientras sacaba su bolígrafo.

“Irina Landford. Tengo 25 años.”

Jeremy le lanzaba miradas a la chica mientras anotaba los datos.

“Wow… te vez como una niña todavía. No aparentas esa edad.” Dijo Blaire con una sonrisa.

La paciente rio un poco ante el cumplido y al volverla a ver, noto un poco lo rojo en sus mejillas en esa piel blanca.

Además de ese examen médico, el cirujano le hizo otras preguntas sobre su estado, como los tipos de alimentos consumidos y el color de la orina y heces. También, si había tomado algún medicamento antes de llegar al hospital.

La chica respondía con calma y daba algunas miradas hacia su madre.

“Bien… de acuerdo a lo que me has dicho y a los chequeos, es posible que padezcas de gastritis… dime, ¿has estado bajo mucho estrés o fatiga?”

La sonrisa de la chica desapareció con esa pregunta. Sus hombros se hundieron y su vista estaba enfocada en sus manos.

Igual que hace rato. Al intentar hablar, su madre la interrumpió.

“Estrés… ¿es enserio? Todo este desastre es porque ella padece estrés.”

“Dije que era probable, normalmente la alimentación y las bacterias influyen, pero son nuestras emociones las que son jueces, la gran mayoría de las veces, sobre nuestro estómago.”

“Es que no puedo comprenderlo. Mi hija ni si quiera debería padecerlo. No está sufriendo de ninguna presión. Es _desempleada_ así que no padece las responsabilidades de un trabajo y del _mantenimiento_ de una familia.” Las palabras de la mujer parecían destilar veneno. Inclusive esa confesión la hacía mirando a Irina y no al equipo médico.

Jeremy y Vincent intercambiaron miradas. A simple vista, la actitud de la madre parecía ser el factor del estrés de la joven.

En situaciones así, no debían meterse en asuntos familiares, a menos que influyesen en el estado de gravedad de la paciente. Por ahora, la chica estaba delicada. Con un par de inyecciones, líquidos y pastillas, estaría como nueva en una semana.

Jeremy le pidió al enfermero que le trajera unas inyecciones. Mientras el cirujano esperaba, la madre continuó hablando.

“Bien, al menos logramos llegar por este inconveniente. Tenía literalmente miedo de arruinar el auto por el desastre de las calles… ¿enserio Irina? sigo sin entender por qué te estresas, en estos momentos vives como _reina_ en casa.”

“Y me siento mal por eso… porque ya no quiero vivir de esa forma. He dejado solicitudes de empleo en todos los lugares, pero, no obtengo resultado.” Dijo la chica para defenderse.

“Honestamente hija, ya no sé si realmente lo intentas. Tu hermana obtuvo empleo casi al día siguiente de titularse. Tu hermano logro entrar a ese exitoso bufete de abogados… pero tú… dos años Irina y no consigues empleo. ¡¿Crees que yo y tu padre estamos felices con esto?! ¡Tantos sacrificios que hicimos! ¡¿Y así nos lo pagas?! Lo que deberías hacer es no ser una molestia con tu _estrés por nada_.”

Blaire se sentía tan incómodo con esa situación. Escuchar a esa mujer era como oír a sus padres en su juventud. Eran exactamente iguales como los de la joven.

Teniendo un hogar así, con el enemigo en tu propia casa, no le extrañaba que la joven se pusiera en ese estado.

Jeremy se rasco la cabeza y miro a la chica enferma. Lagrimas hacían su camino en la blanca cara de la joven.

“Lo intento mamá… yo, realmente lo intento… no sé qué pasa, egrese con honores, los profesores me dieron sus cartas de recomendación y sé todo en mi campo de trabajo… pero no es suficiente… di todo l-lo q-que tenía… y ya n-no tengo nada más que dar… eres tan injusta. Mi hermana consiguió el empleo porque una amiga suya tenía contactos. Hicieron una cadena de favores y entro a trabajar. Mi hermano se casó con la hija del dueño del bufete… ellos tuvieron lazos y contactos… yo sólo tengo mi experiencia en clase y mis calificaciones… no es suficiente y ya me canse mamá ¡ya me canse! ¡Todo esto me lo recuerdas una y otra vez!”

Madre e hija guardaron silencio por varios minutos. La mujer mayor fue la única que rompió el silencio con un largo respiro.

“Genial… ahora yo soy la villana.” Dijo la madre completamente ofendida por la situación.

Irina estaba abatida, parecía esperar algo más de la mujer. Y, al sólo notar una negación y terquedad ante los hechos, empezó a rendirse y dejar de pelear hacia una persona que se negaba a comprenderla. Se cansó de todo. Se hartó de luchar, de intentar y de seguir en pie.

Jeremy se dio cuenta de lo desanimada que estaba la chica. Su mirada estaba vacía, triste y sin esperanza. Esos ojos eran como los suyos, esa tristeza era también como la suya, esa horrible madre, era como la de él.

“Irina… yo y tu padre nos preocupamos por ti… lo sabes ¿no?... sólo queremos lo mejor para ti… hemos dado tanto por ti… no es justo que nos decepciones ¿o sí? No puedes vivir toda tu vida de esta manera… debes ser la mejor… debes ser exitosa.”

“…No quiero decepcionarlos… lo siento, tienes razón mamá…”

Jeremy sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar ese tono de voz. Estaba rendida ante todo. Resignada a un apoyo y amor que no llegarían. La mirada de la chica era ausente ahora. Parecía perdida, no miraba a la madre siquiera.

“¿Ves? No te preocupes hija… no te estreses… tu situación no es peor… así que no te enfermes por preocupaciones tan _estúpidas_. Tu preocupación no es grave… se te pasara. Es ridícula de hecho. Por favor hija, no seas tan débil y sentimental.”

Jeremy ya no lo tolero más. La madre trataba, literalmente, los sentimientos y estrés de la chica como si fueran basura. La culpa de condiciones que están fuera de su control.

A pesar de que la chica se rindiera y dejara que la mujer la pisoteara, la madre continuaba torturándola.

Los padres de Jeremy eran como esta mujer. Exigiéndole ser el mejor en todo y tratando sus decisiones y sueños como desperdicio. Hizo lo que le pidieron, se volvió el mejor cirujano en Denver, pero no fue suficiente. No había felicitaciones, no había amor, solo quejas, quejas y quejas. Como le hubiera gustado haberse dado cuenta de lo terrible que sus padres eran, de esa forma hubiera huido y hecho su vida. Al menos, alejados de ellos, no hubiera cargado con el dolor de saber que él era tan poca cosa para su familia.

Tal vez, hubiera sido mejor persona, tal vez hubiera conseguido a Waylon, tal vez hubiera sido feliz.

La ira aumentaba cada vez que veía a esa mujer y más aun con el espíritu de la joven quebrándose.

“Lárgate de mí hospital…” dijo lleno de ira.

Las mujeres lo vieron en confusión al no estar seguras de haber escuchado bien. 

“¿Disculpa?” respondió la madre con indignación.

“¡¿Estas sorda?! ¡Te dije que te largaras de aquí! Eres una pésima influencia para mi paciente. La estresas en gran medida ¡Ella es fuerte y no necesita de alguien como tú!”

La mujer en maldiciones empezó a insultar a Jeremy, por fortuna, uno de los guardias de seguridad escolto a la mujer a la sala de espera.

Poco tiempo después, Vincent llego con las inyecciones. Jeremy continúo con el trabajo y le dijo a la chica que tal vez vería borroso ya que esa medicina tenía siempre ese efecto secundario.

Antes de irse, Irina le llamo.

“¿Doctor Blaire?”

“¿Si? ¿Sucede algo?”

“Gracias...” Dijo Irina con una sonrisa deslumbrante a pesar de su palidez.

Jeremy asintió y cerró la cortina para que la chica descansara.

Sabía que la madre se quejaría con sus jefes. Pero tenía motivos bien justificados para que no meterse en problemas.

Suspiro ante todo y para despejar sus problemas hacia Waylon, decidió enfocarse en los pacientes de Urgencias que le asignaron a su cargo.

***

El resto del tiempo, Waylon se sentía tan ansioso y nerviosos por este loco escenario. Su ex paciente, había venido a cuidarlo. Incluso trajo jarabes para la tos, un kilo de naranjas y pomadas para su pecho.

Eddie lo pensó en todo antes de venir. Waylon se sentía un poco culpable por tenerlo aquí. Además de los detalles y objetos para su salud, era posible que Eddie tomase el autobús y metro dos veces para comprar esas cosas.

Al terminar de comer, ambos charlaron de eventos comunes sucedidos dentro de sus trabajos, sus hogares y con sus amigos.

El rubio realmente se alegraba de tenerlo aquí, platicar y descubrir nuevas cosas, nuevas pistas y actitudes.

Era interesante, pero este Eddie no era tan diferente a la versión del hospital. Era amable, atento, conversador y muy carismático. Con la obvia diferencia de que ambos no eran nada.

Llegaba a ser ridículo, pero extrañaba que le dijera _cariño_.

La plática iba bastante bien, pero Waylon empezó a toser de forma agresiva. Tenía fuertes espasmos en la espalda.

Empezó a ser mucho peor cuando el joven sintió ese dolor esparcirse en su pecho. Como si encajaran un cuchillo en su pecho y raspara toda esa zona en line recta.

Su tos no paro. Eddie se alarmó al notar la obvia cara de sufrimiento ante el dolor.

“¡Waylon!”

“Estaré bien... sólo necesito… respirar un poco.” Decía el joven entre tosidos en cada interrupción.

Eddie negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina. Waylon, sin comprender esas acciones, cerro sus ojos y tomo respiraciones para calmar una agonía que sólo aumentaba minuto a minuto.

Sus dudas aumentaron más cuando escucho el microondas encenderse. No tenía idea de lo que Eddie estaba haciendo. Fuera lo que fuera, el dolor no le permitía siquiera concentrarse o procesar la información con la que contaba.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de nuevo. Sin abrir sus ojos, sintió como Eddie desabotonaba su camisa. Lo anterior tomo por sorpresa al enfermero. Llego a imaginar que Eddie estaba a punto de realizar un acto romántico hacia su cuerpo. Idea demasiado descabellada tomando en cuenta la situación.

Sus dudas se aclararon al sentir la mano de Eddie depositar algún tipo de ungüento o pomada en su pecho. Al principio sintió una frescura agradable y luego un ligero calor.

Después de abrir los ojos y mirar aquellas acciones, se percató de que el mayor colocó un manto caliente en el pecho. En señal de confusión, trato de levantarse, pero el pelinegro lo empujó en la cama de nuevo.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero sus dudas fueron opacadas por la desaparición del dolor en su pecho.

Al final, entendió lo que Eddie trataba de hacer. El ungüento y esa temperatura caliente en su pecho, provocarían un cese al dolor y a su tos.

Waylon respiraba aliviado al sentir como la opresión desaparecía. Miro a Eddie y lo que vio fue una gran sonrisa por parte del mayor. Parecía contento consigo mismo al ver que sus cuidados dieron resultado.

“Gracias.” Waylon toco el pesado manto caliente con ambas manos. Deslizo sus dedos por la tela y se percató del curioso material del que estaba hecho. Parecía un    delgado cojín y en su interior había, en lugar de algodón, pequeñas piedras. “Este manto… se siente extraño.”

“Es de utilidad para la tos. Al calentar el manto, las pequeñas piedras en su interior lo calientan con rapidez. Cuando Dennis era pequeño, solía usar este manto para que pudiera dormir en las noches, ¡ah!, toma. Tal vez esta cucharada no cure la tos, pero te ayudara a calmarla para que puedas dormir.” Eddie saco de sus bolsas una botella de miel y coloco unas tres cucharadas en una taza de café. Después, partió un limón pequeño y lo exprimió en la taza.

El rubio se sentía algo melancólico con el acto. Sus padres confiaban más en las medicinas y jarabes. Pero al ser testigo del dominio de Eddie en la medicina tradicional, lo hizo relajarse y recordar a su abuela, quien solía prepararle el mismo remedio con miel para el dolor de garganta y tos.

Waylon tomo con gusto la taza y se relajó al sentir un alivio y leve sensación del dolor en la garganta.

Al terminar y al ser arropado por Eddie en la cama, sintió la pesadez de sus parpados. En poco tiempo fue cayendo al mundo del sueño.

No sabe si fue un sueño producto de su propio cansancio o si fue real hasta cierto punto, pero, sintió una sensación tan agradable al sentir los labios de Eddie besar su frente y acariciar su cabello.

Fuera lo que fuera, al despertar, se encontraba solo en la habitación, bien arropado y con la oscuridad de la noche en el exterior de la ventana.

***

Jeremy ya estaba cerca de terminar su jornada. La insensible madre no dudo en acusarlo con sus superiores. Él cirujano sabia como defenderse, por obvias razones y por los padecimientos de la chica, sus jefes justificaron el comportamiento de Jeremy, claro, aun así, le exigieron respeto. Por ser médico no le daba derecho a maltratar a los pacientes y familiares.

Vio la hora en su reloj y noto que eran las nueve de la noche. No hizo nada para ayudar a un paciente, sólo insulto y desahogo sus frustraciones en la mujer.

Era oficial, Trager lo haría pedazos. Suspiro ante aquel hecho y decidió dirigirse a darle una última revisada a Irinia.

Al entrar, vio a la chica sentada junto a la ventana. Su mirada parecía perdida en las pocas luces a penas visibles de la ciudad.

“Hey ¿Cómo te encuentras?” la voz firme de Jeremy provocó que la chica despertara de sus distracciones, se quitó de la ventana y se dirigió con urgencia a la cama. Era como si pensara que recibiría una reprimenda o algo por el estilo.

“Discúlpeme. Ya estoy mejor, los dolores son leves y he dejado de vomitar.” La chica le sonrió mientras se frotaba el estómago.

El cirujano sonrió y acerco una silla para sentarse cerca de ella. Dio un largo suspiro y la miro directo a los ojos.

“¿Tu madre es siempre así?” la cara de la chica no perdió su sonrisa, inclino la cabeza tratando de pensar en cómo formular esa respuesta a una pregunta que le dolía en el fondo.

“Todo el tiempo. Para ella y para mi padre nada de lo que hago es suficiente. Incluso, si estuviera muriendo, estoy muy segura que me criticarían por no morirme más rápido.” Lo último lo dijo con una risa algo forzada. “Tal vez ella tiene razón. Tal vez soy yo… tal vez, me merezco todo esto. Soy tan inútil ¿verdad? no puedo siquiera mantenerme en pie.”

“No digas eso. Jamás pienses eso de ti. Todos tenemos nuestras virtudes y destrezas. Lo que te pasa, le ocurre a todo el mundo… tu madre está exagerando las cosas. Se nota que te esfuerzas y no necesito verte en acción para confirmarlo.”

La chica lo miro impresionada ante esa confesión. No sabía si lo hacía por lastima o porque era lo correcto y necesario para decir.

La joven inclino su cabeza al sentir que todas esas palabras eran falsas hasta cierto punto.

Una y otra vez ella se preguntaba por qué fracasaba tanto en la búsqueda de empleo. Procuro ser optimista todo el tiempo, pero al ser testigo de cómo sus amigos avanzaban, como sus hermanos tenían éxito tras éxitos, todo eso la hizo perder la esperanza. La hizo quedarse atrás y la hicieron sentirse inútil.

Se convirtió en lo que odiaba. Se convirtió en la chica tan débil e inútil que odio toda su vida.

Se sentía tan mal al escuchar de las amistades de su madre. Al oír como los hijos de esas personas tenían éxito. Le dolía en lo más profundo del alma al ver la cara y comentarios de disgusto por parte de sus padres y hermanos cada vez que describían su situación laboral. Era como si se avergonzaran de ella.

Y eso era verdad, sentían vergüenza de que ella fuera la fracasada de la familia.

En momentos así, ¿Cuál es el propósito? Ella luchaba por su familia. Por aquellos miembros a quienes ella creía tendría su apoyo y cariño incondicional.

Le dolía ahora el ver que, incluso, estando enferma, podía ver las verdaderas mascaras de su familia.

“No es verdad… todo es mi culpa. Se lo juro doctor, hago todo lo que puedo… pero, no consigo nada. No tengo a nadie por quien luchar. No tengo los ánimos y alegría de hace dos años.” La chica le confesada completamente abatida y con un rio de lágrimas en su cara.

“Yo te creo. Yo veo que te importa eso. Si mostraras poco interés, no estarías en este estado. Niña, no puedes culparte por todo esto. Tú estás dando tu mejor esfuerzo. ¿Has visto las noticias? ¿Sabes cómo es el desempleo? Irina, tú y yo nacimos de las peores generaciones del mundo. Era obvio que nuestras condiciones de vida serian difíciles… sabes, nunca me dijiste que estudiaste.” Jeremy sostenía la mano de la chica e hizo su voz de la forma más comprensiva posible.

“Estudie arquitectura.” La chica respiraba y sollozaba en silencio mientras desviaba la mirada. Ella se sentía tan avergonzada al presenciar que el cirujano la veía en un estado tan débil.

Jeremy se sentía mal por la pobre chica, tal vez podría ayudarla de alguna manera. Pero incluso se sentía tan hipócrita al dar consejos de corazón a corazón. Sólo esperaba lograr algo.

“Es una gran carrera. En un mundo lleno de personas se necesita a profesionistas como tu… eres importante, no olvides eso.” la chica asintió, pero Jeremy seguía sintiendo que no ayudaba por completo.

“Quiero que entiendas esto… nosotros no nacimos para satisfacer las demandas de los demás. Tú estás aquí por ti. ¿No encuentras por quién luchar? Lucha por ti, no luches por gente que no te está apreciando.” Esta vez la joven lo miro a los ojos y en su expresión había asombro y reflexión. “Despeja las voces de los demás. No escuches los juicios de otras personas. Lo que importa es lo que tú piensas y quieres ahora. ¿De acuerdo?”

Irina miró sus manos y le devolvió la sonrisa a Jeremy. Ella sabía de ese otro panorama, pero necesitaba que alguien más se lo describiera. Estaba feliz de escuchar ese consuelo por parte de otro ser humano.

“Gracias doctor Blaire. Necesitaba eso.” Jeremy asintió y observo como la chica se perdía en las luces a las afueras de la ventana. “¿Puede creer que yo me sienta más cómoda aquí, en el hospital, con gente enferma y con extraños que con mi propia madre?”

“Te creo… no tiene nada de malo el sentirse así. Descansa Irina, si tengo suerte te veré mañana.” La chica se despido de la misma manera y se recostó en la cama.

Jeremy salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta, al mirar a los alrededores del pasillo poco iluminado, vio que Trager estaba de brazos cruzados, apoyándose en la pared, cerca de la habitación.

El mayor mantenía una sonrisa burlona de lado sin perder contacto visual con Jeremy. El joven cirujano se dio cuenta de que su amigo escucho toda la conversación. No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado ante todo. El odiaba mostrar ese lado y más aun con amigos cercanos.

“Buen trabajo ahí.”

“Si claro, quería ligarme a la chica, pero mis intentos se desviaron. Ella es muy guapa… eso es todo.” Decía sin mirarlo a la cara con un tono de voz lleno de arrogancia y enfado.

“Bueno, es oficial, lo lograste.” Trager saco una hoja tamaña carta impresa y la hizo pedazos para después tirarla en un bote de basura cercano. Ese estilo de letra y estructura eran los usuales al momento de enviar un reporte de mala conducta. Era un hecho ahora, Trager no enviaría el reporte.

Jeremy suspiro de alivio. Muy en el fondo estaba agradecido de no tener ese peso encima.  

Trager lo invito a tomar unos tragos en el bar de la zona centro. Acepto para poder relajarse y olvidar un poco su propio drama.

Al mirar atrás, vio la silenciosa habitación de la chica. Lo más probable era que fuera dada de alta mañana. Y aunque ella entraría a la boca del lobo de nuevo ante esa familia. Él tenía la ligera corazonada de que ella sería más fuerte ahora. Ella es una luchadora, pero, sólo necesitaba que alguien le ayudara a levantarse.

***

Las calles eran oscuras y los pequeños destrozos en las ventanas y enormes carteles metálicos comerciales eran los nuevos adornos de la ciudad.

En todo ese entorno, Miles Upshur se encontraba caminando a las afueras del departamento que compartía con Chris.

Muchas cosas pasaron después de que su pareja fue dado de alta. La hermana de Chris, Mary, se enteró de todo lo sucedido y culpo a Miles de ese terrible escenario. La chica le exigió que desalojara el departamento y se alejara de su hermano por su propio bien. Aunque el soldado hizo todo lo posible para evitar que Miles se fuera, el periodista decidió que era lo mejor. Al menos, con el tiempo, sería posible que Mary cediera de su plan y les permitiera estar juntos.

Ahora mismo iba a un teléfono público para llamar a su pareja y preguntar por su estado. Escogió este tipo de comunicación, ya que el celular de su pareja lo identificaba en cada intento que él llamaba. Y en cada uno de esos momentos, Mary lo insultaba y le exigía que dejara de llamar.

Deposito las monedas, y escribió el número telefónico.

 _“¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?”_ decía la voz de Mary con un tono muy directo y exigente.

Miles disfrazo su voz lo mejor que pudo.

“Soy el general Stuart Banek. ¿Esta Chris? Es urgente que hable con él.”

 _“Oh disculpe. Permítame un momento.”_ Miles contuvo un suspiro de alivio al notar que su plan funciono. Escuchaba silencio en la otra línea y voces en la lejanía. Su corazón salto de emoción al escuchar la voz de su novio.

_“¿Banek? ¿Qué sucede?”_

“Chris, soy yo.” El soldado reconoció esa voz al instante. No necesitaba una segunda vez para saber que era Miles quien le hablaba. Una alegría empezaba a crecer y procuro que no se notara en sus facciones ya que su hermana lo estaba viendo.

“Mary… ¿podrías retirarte? La llamada es sobre una misión. Necesito privacidad.”

La muchacha asintió y retiro unas mantas de la habitación. Chris espero a que ella se fuera del cuarto.

Aún tenía que reposar en cama debido a las pulsantes heridas de bala. Aunque ya llevaba días de recuperación, sentía el ligero ardor del daño. Era necesario que tomara reposo.

_“Miles ¿Cómo te encuentras? No sabes cómo lamento la actitud de mi hermana. Descuida, resolveré todo esto lo prometo. No sabes la alegría que siento ahora al escucharte.”_

Chris escuchó risas del otro lado de la línea. Sonrió al oír su dulce voz.

“Descuida, estoy bien. Un amigo me permitió quedarme con él, además, sabemos que ella tiene un poco de razón.”

_“No digas eso. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Miles, ella estaba enojada, no media nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Estaremos juntos, Mary no puede prohibirme esto. Se ha entrometido en mis relaciones y ya estoy harto. Sé porque hace esto, pero no tolerare que te dañe. Recuerda eso Miles, yo te amo, y no eres culpable de lo que paso.”_

“Chris… yo…” lo que fuera a decir se vio interrumpido por varias voces y gritos desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

“¿Chris?” dijo el periodista con preocupación.

 _“¡Sabia que eras tú! ¡Te dije que no volvieras a llamar! ¡Vas a pagarlo muy caro! ¡Si vuelves a marcar, llamare a la policía!”_ Decía Mary enojada para después colgarle.

El pitido común de la línea era todo lo que escuchaba. Colgó en frustración y se fue de las gacetas telefónicas.

Tomo el metro y observo las luces de la ciudad, se preguntaba si había alguna posibilidad de estar a su lado de nuevo. Sólo el tiempo se lo diría. Ahora mismo imploraba por un milagro que le devolviera a ese hombre tan maravilloso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y sí... la emoción de cenar con Eddie enfermo a nuestro Way Way XD  
> Espero que Chris y Miles logren estar juntos de nuevo.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Pasado y presente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Perdón por tardar en esta historia.  
> Sin más, espero les guste el capi ¡Espero poder actualizar otro más antes de nochebuena y navidad!  
> ¡Por fin estamos en el mejor mes del año! :3

Waylon Park se encontraba lleno de nerviosismo en su habitación en estos momentos. Ganchos y enormes bultos de ropa estaban rodeando su cama y escritorio.

Ahora mismo usaba una playera naranja y boxers. No se había cambiado en gran parte de la mañana debido a su indecisión sobre que vestuario debería usar para la cena.

El televisor estaba encendido transmitiendo una película de acción. No le prestaba la atención debida. Más que nada encendió el aparato para escuchar ruidos diversos y no sus quejidos y _peros_ hacia la ropa.

Tenía, oficialmente, una hora para decidir y meterse a bañar para llegar a tiempo al hogar de Eddie.

Sin embargo, igual como en la mañana y lo mismo en estos momentos, ninguna prenda de ropa parecía gustarle para presentarse.

“¿Por qué demonios tengo ropa tan _nerd_? Necesito ropa más atractiva” decía mientras encontraba blusas a cuadros abotonadas y playeras con sencillos mensajes.

Nunca le había importado su apariencia. Pero ahora, se sentía como esas chicas que buscan maquillarse y lucir lo que esta de moda.

El tiempo corría y debía escoger lo que iba a usar. Suspiro y escogió unos pantalones y una blusa abotonada color blanca. Encima se colocó una chaqueta de mezclilla.

El clima era fresco, por lo que no se sentía presionado de sufrir calor en lo absoluto. Además, apenas se había aliviado de su tos y no deseaba correr ningún riesgo.    

Se ducho con calma y se vistió con la ropa escogida. Después de secar y peinar su cabello, se colocó un poco de su colonia favorita.

Todo estaba listo, su vestimenta, su cartera e incluso, compro un pay de fresas para el postre. Sólo esperaba que a la familia le agradara el sabor.

Antes de mirarse en el espejo y darse una vuelta para notar alguna imperfección, se quedó distraído con el anillo metálico que uso en la capilla del hospital.

Agarro el ligero aro y se quedó perdido en los recuerdos de ese día. Aunque fuera ridículo, Waylon guardo ese anillo. No tenía ningún deseo de tirarlo. Era lo más cercano a un recuerdo o registro de esos lindos momentos.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se puso ese aro en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, en la misma posición usada cuando estas comprometido. Rio un poco y beso el anillo.

Ese pequeño objeto seria su amuleto de la suerte para esta noche.

Tomo el postre y se dirigió a la calle para tomar un taxi. Ni en el infierno volvería a usar el metro con un pastel en la mano. Ese pan terminaría hecho masa de galletas o seria devorado por otros sin que se diera cuenta.

Faltaba media hora para las nueve. Tenía buen tiempo. Entre pláticas con el taxista sobre los tráficos y los crímenes cometidos por las bandas delictivas, los minutos se fueron acabando en poco tiempo hasta llegar a la boutique de Eddie.

Al agradecer y pagar el transporte, Waylon miro por un rato el local. Ya lo había visto en varias ocasiones. Memorizaba cada detalle en los cuadernos de la línea telefónica, en algunas revistas sobre la localidad y cuando decidió espiarlo en un café. Pero no era lo mismo verlo en imágenes que tenerlo tan cerca.

El lugar era una edificación bien proporcionada de dos pisos. La altura era más grande que lo de una casa promedio. A un lado de la entrada, había enormes cristales que permitían una visión al interior del local.

Iba a abrir la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo, se encontró con Dennis. El chico abrió la puerta y volteo el letrero de _Abierto_ a un mensaje de _Cerrado_ en letra cursiva.

El joven usaba un par de jeans y una playera purpura oscura con un número tres en la manga del brazo izquierdo. Dennis lo saludo de mano con una enorme sonrisa.

“Hola Waylon. Qué bueno que lograste venir. Pasa, adelante, mi papá aún se está arreglando, pero no tardara.”

“Buenas noches Dennis. Gracias por invitarme. Um, traje un pay de fresa, espero les guste.”

Waylon siguió al chico al interior de la boutique y lo vio ponerle seguro a la puerta y cerrar las cortinas plegadizas de las ventanas.

“¡¿En serio?! ¿Trajiste pay de fresa? Diste en el blanco. A nosotros nos encanta ese sabor.”

Waylon sintió un peso irse ante aquella aclaración.

“Por cierto, ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? ¿Tienen planeada alguna obra?” dijo Waylon mientras ponía el postre en una vidriera cuadrada cercana a la caja registradora. Tomo un momento para dar un rápido vistazo a los distintos estilos de vestidos y luego mirar a Dennis a la cara. Le parecía grosero el verse distraído mientras conversaba con alguien.

Su madre tenía razón. Los diseños eran únicos y preciosos. En el pasado había visto vestidos de novia en distintos puestos y revistas, pero todos parecían simples y poco creativos. Después de ver esta belleza de tela y color, ninguna otra prenda le impresionaría ahora.

“De hecho sí. Será a finales de Octubre, para el Halloween. No es la gran cosa. La escuela quiere recaudar fondos, así que van a realizar una especie de quermés con diferentes actividades. Habrá una obra, un show de talentos, canto, bailes, actuación y varios puestos de comida. Aún no tengo los boletos pero estoy reservando uno para ti. Yo te lo prometí después de todo.” 

“Sí quiero ir. Quiero verte actuar. Sigo impresionado por la sesión que me enseñaste en el hospital.”

Dennis se rasco su cabeza y rio de forma nerviosa ante el cumplido. Él tenía compañeros y profesores que lo elogiaban por saber dominar a varios personajes. Él tenía un don para transmitir a los demás los sentimientos y espíritu de cada momento. Dennis siempre se consideró un perfeccionista en ese aspecto y, en vez, de notar sus buenas habilidades o buenas críticas, siempre se enfocaba en los errores que cometía.

Se sentía muy modesto y tímido cuando alguien le felicitaba.

“No será la gran cosa, pero si deseo que vengas a la obra de invierno. Los profesores ya me dijeron que hare a tres personajes.”

“¡Entonces no faltare!” dijo en un tono lleno de entusiasmo y con una simpática sonrisa.

Dennis sintió un latido ante esos gestos. Waylon era muy amable y un buen conversador. Recibió mucho de su apoyo cuando su padre estuvo en el hospital. Se sentía muy culpable por no agradecerle de otra forma.

“Waylon. Buenas noches, disculpen si tarde. Pasa, la cena esta lista.”

El joven enfermero desvió la mirada sobre Dennis y su rostro quedo serio por unos segundos.

Eddie estaba literalmente radiante. Parecía que iba vestido para una boda o una fiesta de noche. Aunque llevaba su usual chaleco oscuro y blusa blanca manga larga, se veía más atractivo. En su cuello, en vez de llevar su moño, llevaba una corbata con la misma tonalidad del chaleco.

Waylon se sentía tan patético con su ropa. El brillo de Eddie era enorme y opacaba a ambos hombres en la boutique.

“Buenas no-noches Eddie… Umm, ¡traje pay de fresa! Será útil para el postre.” Dijo mientras recogía el pie de la vitrina y se lo daba a Eddie. El nerviosismo se sentía como nunca. Incluso sus suspiros y respiraciones estaban llenos de emoción.

“¿Eres adivino? ¡Nos encanta ese sabor! Pero no era necesario. Debió ser una molestia.”

“Claro que no.”

Eddie recogió el pastel y abrió la puerta que conectaba con la casa familiar.

“Adelante, sígueme.”

La entrada a la casa parecía de otra dimensión. El interior era muy lindo y espacioso. Había dos pasillos. Uno llevaba a la cocina y al comedor. Otro llevaba al exterior. Al parecer, la familia tenía un pequeño patio trasero. Finalmente, estaban unas escaleras, en las cuales, tal vez, se encontraban sus habitaciones ya que en el primer piso no se veía ninguna recamara.

Mientras Dennis le indicaba en donde ir, Waylon caminaba lentamente por el pasillo que lo llevaba al comedor.

En las paredes, se podían ver varias fotografías enmarcadas. La gran mayoría pertenecían a Dennis y Eddie, si acaso, había unas dos de Emily junto al padre e hijo.

Las primeras que sus ojos alcanzaron a ver fueron de Dennis cuando era bebé. En una parecía tener varios meses de nacido. En esa misma estaba durmiendo con las manos extendidas y con una manta entre colores purpura y azul. Waylon no podía identificar la figura de la pequeña frazada. En otra se encontraba Emily amamantándolo. Finalmente, en tres más, se encontraba usando diferentes gorros con orejas de animales mientras usaba un chupón.

Waylon empezó a sonreír por el claro afecto en las fotografías. Sus padres también hacían eso. Tener imágenes en la pared de él cuando era pequeño. Inclusive le tomaban fotos desnudo. En donde mostraba todo literalmente hablando, tanto la parte trasera como la delantera. Claro sus padres no eran dementes, esas fotos estaban guardadas en un álbum y no pegadas en la pared.

Todo el muro en esa vivienda era un registro de la familia. Mientras más se adentraba al pasillo, había más imágenes con diferentes escenarios.

En una estaba la familia reunida. Padre, madre e hijo en la misma foto, aquí, Dennis sostenía un diploma de buenas calificaciones. Para un extraño, la imagen a simple vista reflejaba a una familia feliz, pero Waylon se desanimó un poco al ver el final de ese caso.

Siguió su camino con más imágenes, ya la mayoría con Eddie y Dennis juntos. En algunas parecían estar acampando y en otras estaban en un lago pescando.

Ya en las últimas que alcanzo a ver eran de Dennis usando disfraces formales. Esa ropa de estilos del siglo diecinueve. Tal vez pertenecían a alguna obra de teatro.

Finalmente, al mirar a la otra pared del pasillo, se dio cuenta que un buro, además de tener un jarrón con tulipanes artificiales de colores, tenía dos retratos. En el primero había una foto familiar, pero ésta tenía algo distinto. La mujer no era rubia, su cabello era oscuro como el del niño. El padre, tenía la misma complexión física que Eddie, pero el estilo de cabello era distinto. Al igual que la otra familia, esta sonreía.

En la otra foto estaba el mismo niño pelinegro sonriendo junto con otro. Ese infante tenía el cabello un poco largo y de color castaño. Usaba, además, unas gafas oscuras. Era posible ver el flash destellar en esos lentes. Ambos niños sonreían y ponían sus dedos formando una “V” en la cabeza del otro.

“Guardare el pay en el refrigerador. Le daremos un bocado cuando se nos baje un poco.”

Waylon despertó de su concentración al escuchar la voz de Eddie al fondo de la cocina. Dejo de mirar las dulces imágenes y se dirigió a dicha sección. Al entrar noto que en la mesa estaban puesto los platos. Al lado de ellos estaban los cubiertos, vasos y servilletas.

El rubio trato de ayudarles a servir la comida, pero padre e hijo le insistieron que se sentara, ya que, después de todo, él era el invitado.

Al contar los platos, noto que en total sólo había tres. Los miro con cierta sospecha. Él pensó que el amigo de Eddie también vendría.

“Um, ¿Frank no vendrá a la cena?”

Eddie se volteó y se dirigió al rubio para servirle grandes porciones de comida.

“Frank tuvo una reunión con los miembros de su banda. Le prometí que le guardaría una buena porción de este platillo. Pero, descuida, come sin preocuparte. Hicimos suficiente para los cuatro. Espero te guste el pollo en salsa de soya.”

Mientras Eddie se retiraba un poco para servir la porción de él y su hijo, Dennis coloco un plato hondo de cristal con puré de papa y un jarrón con limonada.

Al terminar, ambos hombres se sentaron y le hicieron señales al rubio para que consumiera.

El pollo tanto en apariencia como en aroma parecía delicioso. El color de la comida era de un café oscuro acompañado de unos cuantos champiñones alrededor. Debajo de él era posible ver el jugo de la soya escurriendo.

Waylon había visto ese platillo en otros hogares o restaurantes, sin embargo, nunca se le ocurrió probarlo.

Al tomar una porción de papa y mezclarla con la salsa oscura, sintió un sabor exquisito en su paladar. Sus dientes, al masticar, hicieron un ruido crujiente. Al mover un poco el puré, noto que este tenía pequeños pedazos de apio.   

Al observar a la familia, se dio cuenta que ellos lo miraban fijamente. Aún no tocaban su propio platillo. Parecía que esperaban algún comentario de su parte.

“Esta delicioso. Nunca había probado el pollo así, pero, esta exquisito.” Dijo con una sonrisa genuina.

Ambos perdieron la tensión en los hombros y le devolvieron el mismo gesto.

“Qué bueno que te gustara. Estábamos pensando toda la semana qué sería lo mejor para cocinar.” Eddie tomo una cuchara y consumió un poco.

“Papá es un excelente cocinero. Creo que además de diseñador, él hubiera tenido éxito siendo un chef.” Dennis reía mientas le daba un ligero codazo a su padre.

Eddie negó con la cabeza y se limpió los labios con la servilleta.

“Dennis tiene razón. Ese caldo que me diste estaba muy rico. El sabor era único y se notó que te esforzarte en darle un buen sazón.”

Eddie parecía avergonzado por el cumplido, negó con la cabeza y respondía que esas pequeñas habilidades no eran la gran cosa. Que al igual que sus diseños, él necesita ser creativo y con habilidad en las manos.

“Yo soy terrible cocinando. Algunas veces se me quema o sabe extraño lo que preparo. Tengo tan mala suerte que hasta la sartén se incendia incluso cuando no le haya puesto nada.”

El trio estallo en risas con el último comentario del enfermero. Después de unos cuantos bocados, Eddie tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta y hablar.

“Yo podría darte una visita y enseñarte algunos trucos y recetas útiles. Claro, si tu aceptas.”

El corazón de Waylon dio un latido ante la idea. Le alegraba ver que Eddie no quería olvidarlo o dejarlo de lado. Que, al menos, hacia intentos para no perder la comunicación.

Waylon inclino la cabeza y jugo un poco con la comida.

“Sí… sí me gustaría mucho. Sólo tenme paciencia, llego a ser desesperante.” Dijo tímidamente, sin tener el valor de mirarlo a los ojos.

“Soy un hombre de mucha paciencia.”

Waylon le asintió y lo miro a la cara esta vez. Le sonrió por la verdadera alegría de esas palabras y proposiciones.

Eddie se sintió perdido. Había algo en ese rostro que no salía de su mente. Incluso, cuando despertó del hospital y lo vio aquella vez. Había una voz en su cabeza que le decía que no lo dejara ir. Tal vez el golpe lo afecto, pero, un sentimiento que no podía describir le suplicaba que no perdiera comunicación con el rubio.

Esta cena no lo hacía como un pago a esos cuidados. El realmente quería conocerlo. Esperaba conocer más de él ahora mismo.

Dennis miraba en ambas direcciones. Tanto en su padre como en Waylon. El ambiente cambio un poco. No a uno desagradable por supuesto.

“Um…Mentira… no eres paciente.” Decía Dennis de forma burlona con tosidos en cada interrupción.

Ambos hombres despertaron de ese trance y rieron ante el comentario.

Waylon, sin embargo, seguía riendo. Ya que recordaba al Eddie de antes y como, en efecto, el comentario de su hijo no estaba alejado de la verdad. Recordaba como el mayor se volvía loco si Waylon tardaba demasiado en estar lejos de él. Quería hacer ese comentario, pero lo más seguro era que lo avergonzaría.

Los tres comieron un poco en silencio y Waylon se sirvió una segunda porción. Sin duda, le pediría a Eddie que le enseñara a preparar ese platillo.

“Por cierto Waylon. Cómo vas en lo de tu examen. Ya sabes, para ser paramédico.” Pregunto el pelinegro con mucho interés.

“Todo bien, yo y mis amigos hemos estado repasando lo teórico y practicado entre nosotros lo práctico. Simulamos una emergencia y uno de nosotros es el herido.”

“Wow, debe ser difícil.” Dijo Dennis con mucha honestidad. Tenía mucho respeto por las personas dedicadas a ese trabajo, se necesitaba de un fuerte carácter y tacto en las situaciones. Apreciaba mucho a Waylon por eso.

“Más o menos. El examen escrito es demasiado sencillo. Rara vez alguien lo reprueba. Y si se da el caso, eso se debe por falta de interés. En serio, es señal de vergüenza si alguien reprueba esa parte sencilla. La única parte difícil son las dos semanas de prueba. Al pasar el examen escrito te ponen a realizar las emergencias de la ambulancia. Dos superiores te observan y la palabra de ellos decidirá si pasas o no.”

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos. Tanto el padre como el hijo se encontraban asombrados de que el rubio se viera tan tranquilo.

“Vaya, ahora se ve mucho más difícil con eso. ¿No te dan nervios?”

Waylon tomo un poco de limonada y le sonrió a Dennis.

“Un poco. Pero estoy seguro de que pasare esa prueba. Lo he estudiado por años.”

“Bueno sí. Dominaste a mi padre. Creo que puedes manejar lo que sea.” Dijo Dennis en burla.

Los tres empezaron a reír ante lo dicho y por el hecho de que no se quitaba el tema del delirio de Eddie. No era para menos. En pocas ocasiones sufres una experiencia como esa.

“Es una pena que Frank no estuviera aquí. Él tiene tantas historias de su banda y de papá. He sabido más secretos sobre mi padre por parte de Frank.” Dennis empezó a comer más pollo y se sirvió un poco de jugo de soya extra.

“Frank te cuenta las historias que le convienen. No te ha contado cuando cuido de ti… ese día él te robo por un día entero…”

Waylon y Dennis se miraron. Sintieron que tal vez la historia incomodaría o haría enojar a Eddie.

“Nunca me contaste de eso… él… ¿hizo algo malo?” la voz del joven Gluskin era de temor.

“¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no… sólo nos dio a mí y a tu madre un buen susto.”

Ambos jóvenes miraron a Eddie y esperaron a que el mayor contase los hechos.

“Tu tenías casi un año de nacido. Yo y tu madre teníamos muchas horas de trabajo. Llegamos a un punto en el que no podíamos más. Teníamos descansos y cuidábamos de ti, pero no era suficiente. Así que le pedimos a Frank que te cuidara por cinco horas. Él nos despertaría una vez que ese tiempo hubiera terminado.”

Waylon tomo un poco más de la deliciosa cena y se mantuvo atento a cada palabra. Incluso Dennis, miraba a su propio padre con mucha curiosidad.

“Pero Frank…” Eddie negó con la cabeza y suspiro mientras sonreía. Era como si el recuerdo, más que disgusto o enojo, le causara cierta alegría. “Digamos que él extendió el cuidado hasta veinticuatro horas… él nunca vino a despertarnos. Cuando lo hicimos, nos dimos cuenta de que eran las tres de la mañana y Frank no volvía. Ni siquiera respondía nuestras llamadas. Tu madre y yo estábamos preocupados, pero de los dos, Emily era la que estaba más furiosa. A ella no le agradaba la idea de que él cuidara de ti en primer lugar.” Eddie tomo un sorbo más a su bebida y se sirvió un poco más.

“¿Qué paso después? ¿Qué hizo Frank en todo ese tiempo conmigo?”

Eddie les sonrió a ambos sin mostrar ninguna molestia.

“Cuando él volvió a casa, Emily se desahogó con él. Le prohibió acercarse a ti… yo no estaba de acuerdo con eso y no me enoje cuando me explico su tardanza. Él tenía buenas intenciones con haber tomado esas horas. Él sabía que estábamos cansados. Claro, al igual que tu madre, yo me asuste. Frank tiene, a veces unas ideas que…” Eddie estallo en ligeras risas para sí mismo con un ligero movimiento en sus hombros.

“Todo ese tiempo, él te llevo a visitar algunos lugares y personas. Te llevo con conocidos y amigos. Incluso, te llevo con algunos miembros de su banda. Bromeaba con ellos y con las chicas del club diciendo que eras su hijo… también, te llevo con su padre. Frank tenía una muy buena relación con él… en realidad, tú sentías mucho cariño por Frank cuando eras bebé. Gritabas y reías cuando lo veías… aunque tu madre prohibió que se vieran. Yo te llevaba al parque para que ambos se encontraran.”

Waylon sintió el ambiente muy agradable. Recordó las palabras de Manera en el hospital. Que él se consideraba el tío de Dennis. Se podía ver el cariño entre ambos.

“Papá, ¿Por qué nunca me cuentas historias como estas?... oye, ahora que lo pienso. ¿Eso explicaría aquellas fotos? ¿Las recuerdas? En las que llevaba un pequeño chaleco de cuero y unas gafas de sol.”

Eddie rio un poco y asintió ante la respuesta.

“Sí… de hecho, hay otras que Frank tiene guardadas. En una tú estás vestido de esa forma, pero Frank te está cargando en sus hombros. En otra te está enseñando a tocar una guitarra… Dios tus dedos era muy pequeños en esos años.” Lo último lo decía algo perdido en los recuerdos.

“Me gustaría verlas…”dijo Dennis con cierta melancolía y con una sonrisa de lado.

A partir de ahí, Waylon se quedó como oyente en los siguientes temas más que nada. Padre e hijo platicaban de preciados recuerdos. Claro, Eddie le pedía su opinión al joven enfermero ante ciertos problemas o castigos que ejercía hacia Dennis. Siendo Waylon un juez en los desacuerdos.

Sin duda esta cena iba a ser muy agradable.

***

Miles estaba como un loco en las calles del centro de la ciudad. Parecía que se estaba escondiendo de un asesino o algo por el estilo. No estaba seguro si debía atender a esa misteriosa reunión que le llego por celular.

Recibió un mensaje por celular. Supuestamente pertenecía a Chris. Él le pidió que se reunieran en el bar _Roosevelt_ a las ocho de la noche. No estaba seguro si era apropiado ir, después de todo, el periodista ya no deseaba provocar más problemas con Mary.

Él no era estúpido. Temía que esa reunión fuera alguna clase de trampa creada por la hermana. Pero incluso si lo fuera, él ya estaba cansado de estar lejos de su pareja sólo por los caprichos de esa mujer. Ellos han pasado por mucho y se aseguraría de que no fuera en vano. Si alguien le hacía algo, él tenía buenos amigos que notificarían su desaparición o daño.

Si Mary le hacía una escena, él como el infierno le haría una mil veces peor para ponerla en su lugar.

Al llegar al bar, miro a varias direcciones. Primero se enfocó en las cabezas y posiciones jorobadas de los bebedores de la barra. Chris no estaba en esa parte. Se adentró más y se dirigió a un espacio con mesas y sillas junto a unos cuantos libreros con libros falsos decorativos. Igual como hace unos momentos, su pareja no se encontraba ahí.

“¡Miles!”

El joven se volteó en todos lados tratando de identificar el llamado. Al voltear a una mesa cercana a una pared decorativa de máquinas de escribir antiguas, se encontraba Chris usando una sudadera oscura. No importa si su estilo de ropa no parecía mezclarse con el de los demás hombres y mujeres. A Miles le parecía el hombre más atractivo del mundo. Nadie alrededor le llamaba la atención. Sus ojos y atenciones eran dedicados a Chris.

El reportero se acercó rápidamente y se abrazaron con fuerza. Aunque sólo han estado separados por unos días, ambos sentían como si hubiese sido por años.

“Miles, no sabes cómo siento todo esto. Logre escabullirme de ella. Tuve que usar otro celular porque escondió el mío.”

Miles no podía creer lo lejos que estaba llegando con todo esto. Él sabía que Chris no haría ningún daño a su hermana. Pero, ya no quedaban muchas opciones. Debía ser él quien tomara las riendas de las cosas. Por él, por ambos.

“Tu hermana está exagerando mucho. Tú ya no eres un niño. Ella debe tener eso muy claro.”

Chris lo miro e inclino su cabeza para después soltar un gran suspiro. Parecía que quería desahogar un grito que terminó transformándose en un gruñido lleno de frustración.

“Ella no es mala persona. Es como tú dices, está exagerando todo. Pero ya no más.”

“¿Por qué hace esto?”

Antes de que pudiera contestar, una mesera llego y tomo orden de sus bebidas y botanas.

“… Ella esta avergonzada de mí… ha ahuyentado a todas mis parejas. Incluso si no hacían nada malo… cuando le confesé de mis preferencias, ella fue la única en hacer un escándalo. Dijo que sería infeliz con ese estilo de vida. Mary no acepta que prefiera a los chicos.” Chris se frotaba la sien con dos dedos. Parecía exhausto con todo esto.

Miles se preguntaba una y otra vez cuáles eran las razones por las que Mary se portaba de esa manera. Los primeros días él supuso que era por el accidente en el supermercado. Pero ella estaba actuando de forma muy exagerada a como Chris le contaba. Parecía que ella estaba alejando a su hermano de todo el mundo. Sean sus amigos o de su trabajo.   

El periodista podía ver la culpa en toda la cara del soldado. Su corazón dio un latido al ver como no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Obviamente él tampoco quería una separación. Pensó que con el tiempo Mary entraría en sus cabales, pero parece que no es el caso.

“Escúchame ahora Chris Walker…” el militar levanto un poco la cabeza hasta tener un contacto directo con los ojos de Miles.

“Yo te amo demasiado… resolveremos esto de alguna u otra forma, ¿recuerdas el hospital? Tú me dijiste que no querías terminarlo. Pues yo tampoco. Si superamos la crisis entre la vida y la muerte, esto es pan comido.”

Chris le sostuvo la mano con fuerza en el centro de la mesa. Sin embargo, su rostro cambio a uno de shock cuando miro detrás del periodista.

Miles frunció el ceño ante ese gesto y volteo hacia atrás. A unos pasos de diferencia, estaba Mary con un rostro lleno de enojo y con respiraciones algo agitadas. Se notaba por la forma en como sus hombros se movían.

“Hay por el amor de Dios.” Dijo el reportero con toda la frustración y el fastidio del mundo.

Chris fue el primero en levantarse y tomar la mano de Miles. Le dio un grito a la mesera, pidiéndole disculpas y que cancelara el pedido. Se dirigieron a otra salida del local de forma que no confrontaran a la furiosa hermana.

Aunque huyeron de ella, Mary continuaba siguiéndolos. Empezó a gritarle a Chris, pero éste no le hacía caso.

Ambos hombres se daban cuenta de que su escandalo se estaba volviendo más grande, atrayendo así las miradas de la gente.

“¡Chris! ¡No puedes huir de esto!” decía la chica esta vez caminando con mayor velocidad, hasta estar a unos cuantos pasos detrás de la pareja.

“Aquí no Mary. Estas haciendo una escena.”

“Chris, Upshur es peligroso y tengo la prueba, lee esto.” Ambos hombres se detuvieron.

Mary le dio a su hermano un folder amarillo con hojas engrapadas. Miles leía junto a su pareja algunos párrafos al azar. Su garganta se puso seca ante lo que estaba descrito ahí. Varios datos e información eran verdaderos. Pequeños trabajos que hizo como reportero y algunos arrestos menores. La información no es sólo lo que hicieron agrandar sus ojos. Había también fotografías reales, y en las últimas, se encontraba de forma muy cariñosa con Trager, en la calle o en algún restaurante. Esas fotos las recordaba, quien sea que haya investigado, se metió en la casa de Richard o hackeó las cuentas sociales de ambos.

Ahora estaba asustado de esta mujer. Esto fue llegar muy lejos.

“¿Sabías que tu pareja tuvo una relación con un cirujano peligroso y que fue ese mismo medico él que realizo tu cirugía? Chris… no hay nada bueno que venga de alguien como él.” dijo mientras apuntaba en dirección de Miles.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Miles no podía ver a ninguno de los dos a la cara. No se enorgullecía de su pasado.

“Sí… yo lo sabía.” Dijo Chris con mucha seguridad.

La boca de Mary se abrió con impresión. Ella seguía sorprendida de que la evidencia, aun siendo tan obvia, no inmutara a su propio hermano. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que el amor a ese chico lo cegaba con facilidad.

“Sí sabes todo eso, ¡¿Cómo puedes seguir con alguien como él?!”

Chris tomo unas cuantas respiraciones. Parecía que trataba de calmar sus emociones para poder dar sus argumentos sin perder el control.

“Yo sabía de Richard Trager. Antes de que nuestra relación se formalizara, Miles me conto de todas sus parejas anteriores.” El reportero se mordía el labio inferior con recordar aquel día. Tenía mucho miedo de que una vez que se enterara de Richard, tal vez no saldría con él, o lo consideraría una mala persona. Por días, estaba pensando si sería lo mejor contar todo su pasado. Se sintió tan aliviado de hacer lo correcto en aquel entonces y contarle todo.

“Miles tiene un gran espíritu. Es aventurero y valiente. Claro, llega a ser muy sarcástico y tiene a veces un cruel sentido del humor, pero, él es alguien asombroso. Y tú te darías cuenta si le dieras la oportunidad. Mary… por favor, hermana, dale la oportunidad.”

“Lo siento Chris, no puedo hacerlo.” La chica dijo con terquedad mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Chris suspiro de cansancio. Se acercó a su hermana y la sujeto de los antebrazos.

“Mary… te amo… yo te amo de verdad hermana… pero no me hagas elegir entre mi hombre y tu… no puedo hacerlo. No puedo dejar que la felicidad se vaya… tu perderías.”

Esas palabras causaron una mezcla confusa en las emociones de la chica. Primero parecía impresionada, después sus gestos destilaban tristeza y ese desamparo se volvió poco a poco en ira.

“¿Prefieres a un extraño que a tu propia hermana?”

Miles se cruzó de brazos ante la treta tan sucia que estaba usando. Ella no era nadie para decidir el estilo de vida de alguien. No podía creer que lo chantajeara de esa manera.

“No voy a caer Mary… ya no… tu y yo sabemos porque te enoja todo esto… escúpelo ya, te da vergüenza que sea homosexual… has destruido cada relación, pero no romperás esta.” Chris rodeo un brazo por la espalda de Miles y le sujeto el hombro con fuerza. Miles sintió esa fuerza en las propias palabras y en el tacto hacia su cuerpo. Él toco la mano de su amante y la apretó en aceptación de su perspectiva.

“De… ¿de qué hablas?... ¿de qué vergüenza me estás hablando?”

Chris sintió la ira surgir ahora. Estaba consciente de que no era el momento ni el lugar para desquitarse con ella, pero la emoción pudo más con él.

“¿Vas a fingir demencia ahora? cuando confesé mi preferencia, hiciste todo lo posible para que los demás no lo supieran. Te dedicaste a ahuyentar a mis parejas todo el tiempo… ¡¿Crees que no me di cuenta de tu hipocresía cada vez que hablabas con nuestra familia?! ¡Todos esos días que me mentías para que yo no asistiera a eventos familiares! ¡Todos esos días que mentías a tus amistades!... ¡Por Dios Mary! ¡Ya escúpelo! ¡Di que te avergüenzo!”

La joven hermana estaba paralizada por el tono de voz de su hermano. La voz de Chris cuando se enojaba era algo que Miles odiaba escuchar. Su voz y postura lograban intimidar a cualquiera. El joven reportero sabía que esos regaños no eran para él, pero podía sentir dolor en su pecho ante la situación.

La chica abría la boca para hablar, pero no salía ninguna palabra. Era como si las cuerdas vocales le fallaran.

“Se acabó… te quiero fuera del departamento… no quiero verte ya. No voy a abandonarlo ¿lo entiendes?... si te avergüenzo, sólo di que no somos familia. Tu misma te encargaste de dejármelo claro… Miles, vámonos…” el reportero asintió y dejo que el brazo firme que lo sujetaba hace unos momentos, lo abrazara de los hombros y lo guiara lejos de la chica.

Sin embargo, a unos cuantos pasos. Ambos hombres escucharon sollozos.

Mary tenía sus hombros temblando y se abrazaba a sí misma. Tenía la cabeza inclinada al suelo, pero al voltear hacia ellos, grandes lágrimas decoraban su pálida piel.

“… Lo entendiste mal… yo… yo… nunca sentí vergüenza… yo me preocupaba por ti.”  Decía la chica entre sollozos. Chris se acercó a ella. No la tocaba, sólo se aproximó lo suficiente para escucharla.

“No te entiendo…” dijo el soldado casi en un susurro.

“En la familia… nuestros tíos… iban a agredirte. Nuestros primos iban a burlarse de ti… yo no quería eso. No quería que te dañaran. Así que te mentí sobre las reuniones…” la chica se sonaba la nariz y se secaba los rastros de humedad en su cara.

Miles se acercó un poco. Con mucho interés de esa confesión. ¿Era acaso posible? ¿Qué todo fuera un malentendido?

“pe-pero, en el ejército, tu decías que no aceptara ser gay en mi trabajo.”

Ella negó y saco una exhalación.

“¿Sabes cuantos abusos hay? Yo he escuchado historias, he visto noticias por televisión de como otros soldados golpean a los homosexuales… no quería que lo anunciaras porque te lastimarían.”

“Mis parejas… ¿por qué te aferraste a que no tuviera una relación?”

Ella esta vez desvió la mirada. Se quedó en silencio por varios minutos.

“¿Mary? Respóndeme por favor.” Chris deposito una mano en su hombro. La otra la coloco en el rostro de la chica y empezó a secar sus lágrimas.

“No te quería perder… Cindy, nuestra hermana… se distancio tanto de nosotros. Nos aborreció por nada… se dejó influenciar por esa _zorra_ que tiene por amante… tenía miedo de que tú te volvieras como ella… que nos abandonaras a mí y a mamá… Chris, perdimos a Cindy, yo no te quiero perder.”

Un silencio total rodeo a los tres. Las personas pasaban entre ellos. Algunos los miraban con curiosidad enfocados únicamente en Mary. Pensaban que tal vez la chica sufría alguna depresión o tragedia.

“Oh Mary… cariño… ¿por qué pensaste algo como eso?” dijo el hermano a la joven. Esas palabras y explicaciones provocaron que su corazón y su enojo disminuyeran y se suavizaran.

Cindy era la hermana de en medio. Ella, al igual que Chris, _salió del closet_. Por desgracia, la pareja de su hermana era muy manipuladora. Entre mentiras y engaños, lleno a su hermana de odio contra su propia familia. Aunque siguen en contacto con ella, ya no los visita como es debido. Las únicas comunicaciones son por teléfono ahora. Su madre termino destrozada al perderla de esa manera por aquella mujer.

Ahora, entendía el miedo de su hermana pequeña. No soporto más y la abrazo.

“Mary… ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes? Hermanita, yo jamás… Mírame, jamás las abandonaría. Miles no es como ella… yo no soy como Cindy. Tú eres mi hermana, mi preciosa hermana. Ese amor que tengo por ti no lo remplazara nada ni nadie.”

Los hermanos se abrazaron en ese momento. Mary apoyo su cara en el pecho de Chris. Desahogando su preocupación y dolor.

“Chris… lo siento, pero, me preocupo… nunca me diste vergüenza… yo te amo mucho.”

“Yo lo sé… yo lo sé Mary…”

Miles suspiro ante el lindo momento. Sintió que las cosas se resolvieron para bien.

Después de que Mary se tranquilizara, ella le pidió disculpas y le confesó, con mucha honestidad, que aún no tenía confianza respecto a él. Inclusive lo amenazo con revelar datos personales si lastimaba a su hermano.

Al menos, esa pequeña aceptación por parte de Mary fue suficiente para ambos.

Era increíble como el confesar los sentimientos, los llevaban a una perfecta calma después de la tormenta.

***

La cena en casa de los Gluskin estuvo fabulosa. Las conversaciones eran agradables y Waylon perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se rio ante las historias y los chistes. Se sentía muy a gusto y no podía esperar para preparar una cena para ellos en su departamento.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en el auto de Eddie. El mayor insistió en dejarlo en su vivienda. Le daba miedo que le ocurriera algo a estas horas de la noche.

Durante el trayecto, conversaron un poco más. Waylon le confesó que su madre solía ser una clienta en su boutique. Eddie trataba de recodarla, pero se disculpó por su obvio desastre en los recuerdos.

Waylon termino haciéndole preguntas sobre algunos proyectos relacionados a su trabajo. El pelinegro le dijo que tendría un buen contrato para un grupo de novias. Después de eso, él admitió que le gustaría descansar un poco. Tal vez unas pequeñas vacaciones. Dijo que estaba bien económicamente. El dinero dejo de ser un problema hace años.

Al llegar a los departamentos. Waylon se despidió y le agradeció por la cena. Inclusive, Eddie le prometió que iría a su apartamento el próximo sábado para enseñarle a preparar esa receta u otra de su interés.   

Antes de abrir la puerta, Eddie le hablo de nuevo.

“Sabes… he querido preguntarte… se me hace interesante ese anillo que llevas… ¿Es de compromiso? ¿Tienes novia?”

Waylon dejo de tocar la puerta del auto y se levantó la mano izquierda. Rio un poco y se sintió avergonzado con el tema.

“Um, no… es… um, no tengo pareja… y si la tuviera, no sería una chica… yo soy gay.”

Los ojos de Eddie parecían abrirse como platos blancos. Waylon sintió que tal vez su preferencia sexual le daría asco. Se sentía triste con el sólo pensamiento.

“Soy raro ¿verdad? debe darte vergüenza el haberme invitado a la cena.”

“¡No! ¡Te equivocas! Sólo me sorprendió… estoy muy sorprendido.” Lo último lo dijo con cierta alegría. Waylon estaba confuso ahora. Parecía estar feliz con esa confesión.

“Me agradas mucho Waylon. No sé qué es esto… tal vez me volví loco por el golpe, pero, cuando te vi, cuando desperté del hospital… sólo sentí que no podía dejarte ir…”

Waylon era ahora el sorprendido, ¿Eddie lo recordaba de alguna manera?

Ya no podía procesar la información en esos segundos. El mayor le sujetaba la mano, causando que ambos se miraran a los ojos. Eddie se le estaba acercando poco a poco. Waylon estaba paralizado. ¿Estaba realmente pasando?

El atractivo diseñador parecía hipnotizado por el momento. Tomo la mano izquierda de Waylon para sujetarla y entrelazar los dedos con más fuerza. Se quedó perdido en ese anillo. Algo era muy familiar. Algo en todo este escenario, lo sentía como un momento ya vivido.

En segundos, se sintió mareado. Dejo de sostener esa suave mano y sujeto su cabeza.

“Ese anillo ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Me resulta tan familiar.”

Waylon trago con fuerza. Estaba asustado ahora. No sabía si lo mejor sería confesar todo. Podría inventar una excusa, pero una voz dentro de él, deseaba decirle la verdad de todo eso.

Antes de que diera una explicación, Eddie miro el anillo con más detalle. Voces empezaban a sonar como susurros. Imágenes poco claras rodeaban su mente.

_“Perdóname… es estúpido… y todavía no tengo los anillos.”_

_“Puedo arreglar eso… podríamos usar esto por mientras.”_

Eddie parecía ido. Su rostro estaba entre una mezcla de impresión y duda.

Como un rayo, todos los momentos entre ambos aparecieron en su cabeza como una película borrosa.

“Ya me acuerdo…” dijo como si estuviera sin aliento.

Waylon dio un jadeo ante lo que estaba pasando. Fue testigo de cómo su ex paciente padecía una gran cantidad de emociones que parecían derrumbarlo y marearlo.

Eddie vio las imágenes llegándole como flashes por segundo. Sus días con Waylon salían como una corriente arrasadora.

Esos anillos los recordaba a la perfección. Su confesión en la capilla, sus besos, sus caricias y lo que hizo que la vergüenza subiera al tope: el momento intimo en el baño. Él estando desnudo y besando al rubio con mucha pasión y deseo.

_“Sabes… estaba pensando… ¿Por qué no hacemos a nuestro bebé aquí y ahora?”_

Eddie ya no soportaba más la vergüenza. Todas esas cosas que hizo con el pobre enfermero. Ya no quería estar ahí. Ya no deseaba hablar del asunto.

Estaba en total pánico.

“Hay por Dios… Oh por Dios… yo hice… ¡ah! No puedo creerlo… Waylon, ¡qué vergüenza! yo lo siento ¡Lo siento mucho!... pe-perdóname… ¡debo irme ya!”

En sus últimas palabras, Eddie trato de arrancar el carro con el rubio aún dentro, pero este no encendía en esos intentos.

Waylon bajo del auto y trato de calmarlo desde la ventana.

“Eddie tranquilízate… no pasa nada. Era inevitable en tu estado y confusión… no me siento mal por lo que me hiciste.”

Esta vez, el carro encendió. Pero Eddie no movía el cambio para ir en reversa. Se quedó con respiraciones agitadas y miro con mucha pena al joven enfermero.

Waylon miraba lo roja que estaba la cara del mayor. Le sonrió con mucha calidez y, al parecer, esa mirada lo calmo de alguna manera.

“Eddie… todo está bien. Te prometo que todo estará bien.”

El pelinegro asintió y, esta vez, ajusto el cambio en reversa.

“Gracias… te llamare luego… lo prometo.” Eddie arranco con rapidez hasta tal punto que hizo ruido con las llantas.

Waylon siguió mirando las luces traseras del automóvil hacerse camino por la calle y tomar dirección al tránsito de carros.

“Mierda…” fue la última palabra que dijo en la soledad total junto a los ruidos de carros a la distancia, de perros callejeros y de los grillos en la poca vegetación decorativa de los departamentos. Esos sonidos eran su único ambiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.o O.o  
> Y sí, nuestro Eddie recordó sus maniacadas.  
> Jaja Gracias por leer :)  
> Me divertí como nunca escribiendo este capítulo.


	10. Tu y yo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí en otro intento para que nuestro Way Way supere las pruebas.  
> Gracias por seguir aquí y por leer este hospital lleno de giro y drama.  
> Si ya no los alcanzo, se los digo ahora: ¡Les deseo una feliz navidad! Espero disfruten esos días con la familia y amigos :)

El ambiente del hospital llegaba a ser frío y demasiado tedioso. Waylon odiaba en particular esos días tan impredecibles. El aire, las miradas y las conversaciones, llegaban hacerlo sentir como un completo extraño en su propio ambiente de trabajo. Eran como esos días de ansiedad y nerviosismo con los que se cargaba en el primer día de trabajo. Esa sensación de que a pesar de dar lo mejor, una pequeña voz te decía que lo habías arruinado de una u otra manera.

Él admitía que no sólo era su contexto laboral lo que proporcionaba esas conmociones. El mayor peso era Edward Gluskin y una llamada que, al parecer, jamás llegaría. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la cena y el joven enfermero no había obtenido respuesta alguna.

Esa noche de sábado, cuando la verdad salió a la luz, él llamo al celular de Dennis para preguntarle si su padre había llegado bien o si mostraba algún problema de salud.

Por fortuna, él había llegado sano y salvo. Solamente tenía nervios y mostraba ligeras alteraciones emocionales. También le conto que se había encerrado en su recamara esa noche y gran parte de la mañana del domingo.

Waylon le confesó lo sucedido. No había nada que ocultar. Ha estos extremos, no era necesario guardar secretos.

Dennis le prometió que hablaría con su padre y daría lo mejor para ayudar en el asunto.

Waylon no se detuvo en eso. Empezó a realizar llamadas al número telefónico de la boutique, sin embargo, cuando Eddie se percató de que era él quien realizaba la llamada, el mayor le decía una excusa o una salida importante para después colgarle cortésmente. No se rindió con su panorama. Llamo al celular de Dennis y el hijo confronto al pelinegro, pero era inútil. Todas esas señales eran la respuesta más clara: Eddie no quería hablar con Waylon.

Decidió dejar las cosas con calma. Escogió esperar a que Eddie viniera a él. Pero, si el mayor no daba el primer paso, él no tendría más remedio que ir a la boutique hasta aclarar todo.

Él amaba a Eddie. Pero si él no deseaba saber más de él, al menos le gustaría escucharlo de sus labios, cerrar esta tormenta y empezar desde cero.

Era tan curioso ahora que lo pensaba. Esa cualidad era una de las ventajas que adoraba como ser humano. Esa capacidad de reconstruir y dar inicio a un nuevo camino más esperanzador.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en sus horas matutinas. En la zona de pediatría de hecho. Ya sólo le faltaban veinte minutos para terminar y cambiar a la sala de Urgencias.

“¡Abrazo Way Way! ¡Quiero un abrazo!”

“¡No! Waylon jugara a la casita con nosotras.”

“Ugh eso es aburrido. Waylon es niño, para él eso es aburrido. Lo necesitamos para nuestro equipo de bomberos”

“¡No! ¡Él juega con nosotras!” 

“¡No! Waylon ¿Verdad que jugaras con nosotros?”

El enfermero se encontraba en la sala de juegos de pediatría. Algunas veces por las mañanas, la pediatra, después de desayunar, los llevaba a esta zona para que jugaran por una media hora. Después, los colocaba en sus respectivas camillas.

Él estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una de las alfombras de colores. Se encontraba entreteniendo a un grupo de niños a quienes se les había administrado algunos medicamentos e inyecciones.

Un pequeño grupo de niñas lo jalaban de un brazo y otro formado por niños lo jalaba del otro.

“Niños, dejen de hostigar al pobre de Waylon. Además, su turno está por terminar y nosotros ya nos vamos a ir a la cama. El tiempo de jugar ya se acabó.” Decía Clementine Ross con un aplauso, ella era una pediatra y una de las mejores en todo el Estado. Ella era muy amable, considerada y muy buena en el manejo de los niños.

Un coro lleno de quejidos se hizo sonar. La mujer hizo señales para que los niños formaran una fila.

“¡Waylon! ¡Waylon! ¿Puedes darme un beso de despedida?”

Esa inocente petición provenía de uno de los niños más cariñosos y educados del hospital. Su nombre era Peter Holmes. Este infante no sufría alguna enfermedad de gravedad o esperaba alguna cirugía en estos momentos. El pequeño, sólo tenía una quemadura en gran parte del lado derecho de su rostro. Ese daño causo que perdiera la visibilidad del ojo y un poco de cabello de ese lado. Él, por el momento, era el único niño en el área de quemados. De hecho, los niños y los enfermeros le llaman _Pyro_ de cariño. Pero no lo dicen en un sentido ofensivo. Peter es fan de un superhéroe de comic con el mismo apodo capaz de controlar el fuego. Él dice que quiere ser como él para poder salvar a otros de que no terminen como su trágico caso.

Los adultos y algunos enfermeros se asustaban al verlo rondar por el hospital. Eso afectaba al pequeño Peter en cuestión emocional. Es por eso que sólo a los enfermeros que llevaban ciertos años en servicio o novatos que mostraban un buen manejo en esas interacciones, se les permitía la entrada a pediatría y a la área de quemados. Esas reglas se debían, mayormente, por las constantes notificaciones por parte de los familiares, quienes decían que los enfermeros estudiantes y de nuevo ingreso mostraban gestos de inconformidad y burlas totalmente crueles a espaldas de los familiares.

Pyro no era el único caso “especial”, también había adultos con diferentes deformaciones, quemaduras y amputaciones.

“No, Waylon jamás besaría a un niño tan feo como tú. Además, nadie quiere a los _deformes_.” Dijo una de las niñas del grupo.

El rubio y la pediatra voltearon de inmediato ante el cruel comentario. Ambos sabían que los niños llegaban a ser crueles. Que era natural que a esa edad no midiesen lo hiriente que llegaban a ser sus palabras. Waylon debía intervenir ahora, ya que el rostro del pequeño parecía ponerse al borde del llanto.

“Eso es mentira, yo pienso que Pyro es muy dulce.” De forma sorpresiva, el rubio cargo al niño y lo puso en su regazo. Después le dio un beso en la mejilla del lado derecho. Segundos después, empezó a darle una tormenta de besos en el área quemada.

Waylon se alegró al escuchar las risas del pequeño. Su tristeza parecía alejada ahora.

“¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero un beso! ¡Quítate Pyro!”

“¡Yo también quiero!”

“¡Yo primero!”

Una niña se quitó de la fila y se sentó en una de las piernas del enfermero. Le mostro una mejilla para que el rubio la besara. Waylon negó con la cabeza ante tanta ternura. Después de besarla, todos los niños rompieron las filas y se formaron delante del enfermero para que fueran besados.

La pediatra reía al notar como Waylon era muy querido entre los niños. Y no era para menos, él los cuidaba y les mostraba un amor genuino. Los trataba como si fueran suyos.

Después de varios besos en la frente y en la mejilla, Waylon ordeno a los niños que se formaran y lo siguieran hasta las habitaciones de pediatría. Su turno termino y tenía sólo unos minutos para ir a Urgencias.

Después de colocar a cada infante en las camillas, se despidió de Clementine y empezó a hacerse camino a su otra área.

“Tienes unos lindos modales con los niños Park. Serás un excelente padre cuando tengas la oportunidad. Sigue con ese espíritu.” Dijo la mujer con una cálida sonrisa para después entrar y cuidar de los infantes.

Waylon se sonrojo un poco. Él sabía que era poco probable que experimentara ese chance. Sí le daba algo de tristeza, pero, si por un momento tuviera la oportunidad de cargar con un bebé en sus manos, tomaría esa posibilidad sin ningún temor. 

Pero ahora, no era el momento de ponerse melancólico. Tenía una ronda que cumplir y debía enfocarse en su trabajo y no en su vida personal.

***

La sección de emergencias parecía atender problemas de rutina. Algunos urgentes, otros no tanto. Desde gente con fracturas que requerían una operación hasta personas que sufren de una fuerte migraña por un excesivo uso del alcohol.

Waylon se encontraba entre camilla y camilla, cambiando algunas sabanas de ellas, ayudando a un paciente con el dolor y dando palabras tranquilizadoras a un pequeño que se fracturo la muñeca.

Todo parecía estar bajo control. Sin embargo, las sirenas empezaron a escucharse a lo lejos. Poco a poco el ruido aumento de volumen y, en cuestión de segundos, Waylon y un cirujano practicante se dirigieron a recibir al herido.

A diferencia de tantos pacientes que llegan al hospital, éste bajo sin usar una camilla. El hombre usaba un traje de plomería color amarillo pálido. Su uniforme le descubría el pecho, revelando así una playera no tan blanca. En su cintura tenía un cinturón, el cual cargaba varios materiales.

El hombre contaba con un buen físico. Su cabello era lacio y oscuro. Waylon podía notar la pequeña cola de caballo que usaba y los pequeños flecos en su frente. Las facciones de su cara eran lindas, pero ahora mismo, parecían dañadas por los golpes.

Kate, la paramédica, se bajó detrás de él entre gritos.

“¡Señor! ¡Debe recostarse en la camilla!” decía la mujer mientras depositaba su mano en su hombro.

“Cálmese señorita, no es tan grave.”

El cirujano novato se acercó al joven plomero y lo guio a una camilla. De acuerdo con Kate, el hombre se llamaba David Annapurna **.** Al parecer se había roto la nariz y fracturado el brazo al estallarle una tubería de agua.

El cirujano empezó a recibir llamados de auxilio por otro enfermero que tenía un paciente que paso a estado crítico. En segundos, le instruyo a Waylon para que le aplicara una inyección en la nariz y en el brazo para calmar el dolor. Después de eso lo llevaría a realizar una tomografía por algún daño interno.

“La inyección en la nariz dolerá un poco, pero será en unos momentos. Trate de aguantar.” Dijo Waylon mientras insertaba la aguja en la pequeña botella de vidrio para absorber el líquido.

“Descuide… soporte un golpe como este. Un piquete no será nada.” Le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Waylon le sonrió por la cortesía y el optimista comentario. Llegaba a ser muy complicado en otras circunstancias. Waylon ha tenido pacientes que le temen a las agujas y hacen un exagerado escándalo.

“Muy bien. Piquete…” dijo a manera de advertencia para que el hombre no lo recibiera de sorpresa.

David no perdía contacto visual con el rubio. Sólo cerró los ojos y gruño un poco de dolor al sentir la inyección y el líquido rodearlo en esa área. Tal y como dijo el enfermero, el líquido provocó que la nariz le doliera más por un rato.

“Descuide, el dolor pasara por unos minutos más, por favor deme su brazo.”

El plomero le dio la extremidad con moretones y, de la misma forma, se le aplico la inyección. Esta no le dolió mucho, es más, ni siquiera sintió el impacto de la afilada punta.

David miraba impresionado al rubio dominar los instrumentos. Además de ser atractivo, era muy amable y cordial. El joven plomero se ha topado con enfermeras que atendían de la peor manera. No eran consideradas o tomaban su tiempo para hacer bien su trabajo. En una ocasión, una enfermera le inyecto el brazo tres veces porque no encontraba la vena de su brazo. Sólo lo logro al cuarto intento.

Varios compañeros de trabajo le dijeron que Murkoff era un hospital muy bueno. No lo creyó, hasta ahora.

Parecía que sus miradas de águila ponían nervioso al rubio, ya que lo observaba varias veces en los ojos y los desviaba con nerviosismo. David se consideraba bueno intimidando con la mirada. Pero no lo hacía para incomodarlo, el enfermero le parecía interesante de hecho. 

Después de un rato, el cirujano, que parecía más niño que adulto, llego con unos papeles y lleno los datos personales del plomero.

Antes de que él cirujano y Waylon lo llevaran a la sala de tomografías, éste le hablo al rubio.

“¿Sabes? Perdí una apuesta con mis compañeros ahora.”

Waylon se levantó del suelo ya que le estaba quitando el seguro a las ruedas de la camilla, para así, facilitar el traslado.

“¿Sí? De que trato la apuesta.” Dijo con una suave risa, tratando de escucharse natural y en un intento de seguir con la conversación.

“Antes de venir aquí, les dije que era imposible que me encontrara con un enfermero lindo… me equivoque y perdí.” Dijo para después darle un guiño a Waylon.

El rubio sintió sus mejillas arder. Estaba seguro que su cara se pondría roja por el comentario. Sus risas fueron nerviosas. Se rasco la cabeza y le sonrió al hombre por el cumplido.

“Señor, apreciaría que no le coqueteara a mi enfermero. Ellos se distraen con mucha facilidad.” Dijo para después deslizar la cortina azul y salir. Rápidamente, David estallo en risas.

“Que niño tan amargado… ahora él me asusta. Se ve muy joven para ser cirujano. Parece un niño al que le dan unas tijeras.”

Waylon rio un poco ante el comentario. Ese cirujano en entrenamiento era muy serio y joven. A veces impartía sus aires de superioridad y evitaba algunas conversaciones o coqueteos como estos porque los consideraba poco profesionales. A pesar de eso, el chico era un prodigio según Trager.

“No es tan malo.” Dijo el rubio tratando de justificar al médico.

“Debe sentir celos porque de seguro nadie le coquetea.” Confeso David con una burlona sonrisa. Ambos hombres rieron más fuerte con esa idea. Sólo empezaron a detenerse cuando sintieron los pasos del cirujano llegar.

Una vez que llego, trasladaron a David a la sala ya dicha. El interno dejo al plomero en el interior y saco a Waylon del lugar para hablar con él.

“Deberías cuidar como te relacionas con los pacientes, ¿no te basto el haberte propasado con el pobre de Gluskin, ahora vas a hacerlo con este hombre? si sigues _zorreando_ de esa manera, tendré que reportarte Park.”

Waylon disfrazo su enojo con una mirada de serenidad y tono natural. Ese idiota no era nadie para juzgarlo.

“¿Disculpa? ¿En qué momento hable con un lenguaje fuera de lugar con ese chico? Otra cosa, yo hice lo que tenía que hacer con Edward para calmar su delirio. Yo no me aprovecho de mis pacientes. Si vamos a mencionar los defectos de nuestro trabajo ¿Por qué no sacamos tus trapos sucios? Eres un gran cirujano, pero actúas como una maldita máquina. Eres frio, cruel y no consideras el miedo de tus pacientes, al contrario, los asustas. Yo debería ponerte un reporte a ti por tu falta de tacto hacia ellos.”

La situación se puso muy tensa, ambos hombres empezaron a desafiarse con la mirada.

Esto era lo último que le faltaba al rubio para que la jornada fuera peor.

“¿Qué creías? ¿Qué por ser enfermero iba a dejar que me insultaras? No voy a dejar que nadie lo haga y menos un mocoso con suerte.”

Parecía que esperaban algún movimiento para pelear, pero serían colgados si eso ocurría. Teniendo antecedentes, ninguno quería problemas con el concejo. Uno por ser cirujano novato y el otro por ya tener una llamada de atención ante la pelea con un homofóbico.

“Chicos ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué sucede?” dijo uno de los guardias de seguridad encargado de la vigilancia de Urgencias. Pareció notar la inconformidad y enojo de ambos hombres.

“No pasa nada, perdone, Park regresa a Urgencias. Yo me encargo de David.”

Waylon se retiró de la sala y se dedicó a atender a otros pacientes.

Separo sus pasiones y coloco un rostro lleno de optimismo y cordialidad. Estos pobres enfermos no merecían un pésimo trato de su parte.

Aunque tenía más compañeros de trabajo en la sala de Urgencias, no era lo mismo sin sus dos amigos, quienes tenían el día libre de hoy. Suspiro con tan sólo recordarlo. Sin duda, el día en el hospital seria aburrido al extremo.

Entre varias inyecciones y limpiezas de heridas, Waylon miro su reloj y noto que ya era hora de la comida. Entro a la congestionada cafetería por un par de sándwiches y un jugo.

Como si su suerte no fuera peor, el cirujano que atendió a David entro y se sirvió una bandeja de comida.

Cada uno se sentó en mesas separadas sin verse. Era infantil, pero Waylon no deseaba volver al desastre.

El ignorarlo era su única salida por ahora.

Waylon no entendía porque había gente que se esforzaba tanto en humillar o hacer sentir menos a otros.

Le dolía ver que, siendo médicos, enfermeros y cirujanos, sus estúpidos egos ganaban sobre su juicio algunas veces. Esa forma de ver el mundo es lo menos que se necesita en un hospital.

Pero ese asunto no era lo que mantenía sus frustraciones al tope. Día y noche pensaba que hacer con el asunto de Eddie. No recibía sus llamadas y no atendía a la espera que él había dejado. Sin embargo, lo más doloroso en todo el asunto, era que después de haber ido a su cita de rutina con Trager, Eddie lo ignoro por completo. Lo único que recibió fue un saludo de mano.

Tal vez debería dejarlo en paz. Como desearía que su corazón cambiara de la misma forma que sus ideas.

Su mañana ya estaba cerca de terminar, sólo debía realizar los reportes rutinarios de sus pacientes. Entregarlos al jefe de enfermería e irse a casa para asfixiarse con sus almohadas.

Ya había atendido a todos y realizado las respectivas observaciones.

David era el último a quien debía notificar en su reporte.

“Disculpe, sólo vine a realizarle un chequeo de rutina.”

El plomero asintió y le dio una grande sonrisa. Waylon checaba las heridas en busca de alguna irregularidad. Todo parecía estar en orden. Su verdadero estado ya dependería del practicante.

“Muy bien, todo parece bien, pero, su cirujano tiene la última palabra. Bien, cuídese mucho señor Annapurna. Con su permiso.”

“Amigo… lamento si te metí en problemas. Mis comentarios parecieron hacer enojar a ese chico. Los escuche discutir cuando estaba en ese cuarto de tomografías… pero no mentía. Eres muy lindo… perdóname, de seguro no _bateas de ese lado_.”

Waylon dio una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

“Claro que no. _Estamos en el mismo bando_.”

David sonrió de lado y agarro su estuche de herramientas de la silla. De esa bolsa de tela saco un plumón.

“Dame tu mano.”

El enfermero no entendía que quería conseguir con eso.

“Si buscas diversión o a alguien con quien pasar el rato, llámame. Conozco una buena Pizzería.” Dijo David mientras le escribía su número de celular en su brazo.

“Lo pensare… gracias.”

Waylon estaba realmente sorprendido. Él admitía que en algunas ocasiones, ya sea entre citas médicas o en una fiesta con un grupo de amigos, varios chicos se le acercaban para conocerlo o invitarle un trago. David sí que era confiado. Él se consideraba demasiado tímido para ver a un chico e invitarlo.

Entre suspiros agotadores, entrego sus reportes y se dirigió a los casilleros. Se tomó una foto del brazo marcado. Tal vez David era una señal para comenzar de nuevo. Era una pena que su corazón no lo pensara así.

***

Edward Gluskin no estaba bien y, para colmo, estaba manejando la situación como un niño con temor.

Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde aquel sábado en la noche cuando ese diminuto anillo plateado estallo las enormes imágenes de sus delirios.

Había muchas sensaciones en ese momento e incluso ahora con tan sólo recordarlo.

Sentía un alivio, seguido de inseguridad y, finalmente, una enorme vergüenza ante sus acciones.

No sólo Waylon trato de hacerle sentir mejor al excusar su conducta tan vulgar. Incluso Dennis, Frank y el doctor Trager, le afirmaron que por obvias razones eso no era su culpa. Richard estaba impresionado cuando le conto todo. El neurocirujano le afirmo que esos recuerdos eran posibles de recuperar, pero eran muy raros los casos que mostraban una recuperación en tan poco tiempo.

En esas dos semanas, nunca le hablo al rubio. Le pedía a Dennis que inventara una excusa cada vez que llamara a su celular. El pobre de su hijo también se sentía incómodo con la situación. Se sintió como un completo cretino al ignorar sus llamadas cuando fue al hospital por su chequeo.

Fuera como fuera, sea justificado o no, Eddie sentía tanta vergüenza hacia el enfermero y una enorme confusión con sus sentimientos.

Se preguntaba si esas emociones y deseos eran suyos. O si solamente fueron producto de su delirio. Cayó en una tormenta y no podía salir. 

Hoy debería estar trabajando, pero no se sintió con la fuerza suficiente para abrir su boutique. Ahora mismo estaba en cama, envuelto en las sabanas y con el ruido del abanico como su única compañía.

Antes de seguir hundiéndose más y más, su hijo toco la puerta.

_“Papá, por favor come algo. No has comido nada desde ayer en la tarde. Mira aquí traje un poco de comida.”_

Sintió una punzada de dolor. No quería preocupar a su hijo. Pero aquí estaba, con esta batalla de emociones.

“Dennis, gracias, pero no tengo hambre.”

_“Papá lamento lo que paso con Waylon. Pero, ¿no crees que es mejor enfrentar el problema? Waylon parece darte tu espacio, ¿pero qué vas hacer cuando se le ocurra venir?”_

Eddie gruño en frustración, estaba seguro de que su propio hijo lo escuchaba desde el otro lado.

“Sabré como arreglarlo.”

 _“No lo creo Ed, llevas dos semanas evadiendo el asunto. Amigo, ¿no quieres hablar de eso?”_ esa voz pertenecía a Frank ahora. Al igual que su hijo, el castaño estaba preocupado. Vino con rapidez cuando Dennis le pidió ayuda.

Hubo un silencio total ante esa pregunta.

_“Ed… no me trates como si no estuviera aquí… odio que hagas eso…”_

El silencio continuo después de esas las palabras.

_“Muy bien, tengo aquí una de mis mejores bocinas y mi guitarra eléctrica. Este bebé tiene un volumen de calidad que haría hasta estallar a un florero. Si no me abres la puerta ahora, hare temblar tu casa.”_

Eddie siguió ignorándolo y eso hizo que la paciencia de Manera estallara.

“Dennis, tapate los oídos.”

El joven Gluskin suspiro y negó con la cabeza antes de hacer lo que se le pidió.

Frank posiciono su guitarra de forma cómoda y se colocó un par de púas en los dedos. Alzo su mano y empezó a tocar con fuerza. El volumen causo que la pared y la puerta vibraran.

Eddie vio como el ruido literalmente martillaba en sus oídos y presencio como su jarrón de agua parecía batirse de un lado a otro.

Con mucha furia, salió de su habitación y abrió la puerta.

“¡Ya abrí! ¡Ya salí! ¡Por Dios Frank apaga eso! ¡Vas a destruir mi casa!” Eddie suspiro ante toda la situación. Miro a Frank desconectando su guitarra y a Dennis con un rostro lleno de preocupación. No era justo ni para él y ni para su hijo sus estúpidas decisiones.

“Dennis… Frank, yo, lo lamento. Son muchas cosas y... muy bien, Frank pasa. Ya no me encerrare más, ¿está bien hijo?”

El joven asintió y le dio la bandeja de comida a su padre. Al menos ya era un avance para que comiera. No quería verlo enfermar de nuevo. Tenía la esperanza de que Frank lograra hacer sentir mejor a su padre. Lo ayudo antes y sabía que lo podría hacer ahora.

Eddie volvió a sentarse en la cama y puso la comida en un buro de cama. Le dio unos cuantos bocados, pero no hablaba del tema.

Frank torció los ojos al darse cuenta que debía ser él quien moviera el asunto.

“¿Cómo te sientes?”

“Terrible.”

“Oh hombre, todo este asunto con Waylon te tiene como loco ¿no?”

Eddie se tapó el rostro ante la vergüenza de sentir el ardor en sus mejillas. Suspiro todas sus frustraciones convertidas en largas respiraciones por varios segundos.

“No sé qué sentir. No sé cómo debería actuar de ahora en adelante. No importa cuanto lo intente, Waylon no se sale de mi cabeza. Y odio sentirme así porque afecta mi trabajo y preocupo a mi hijo. Yo lo lastime a él con mis olvidos y…”

“Ed, amigo, creí que ya habías superado lo del incidente con la apuñalada. Dennis no te odia o muestra rencor. Él se preocupa por ti. Te estas rompiendo ahora, incluso yo estoy preocupado… y en el caso de ese chico, ¿qué es exactamente lo que sientes por él?”

Eddie tomo respiraciones profundas e hizo un recuento de los momentos vividos con el rubio antes de tener su _flashback_ de recuerdos aquella noche. Recordaba su momento al despertar, sus deseos por conocerlo y lo agradable que era el tenerlo en su casa y convivir con él.

“Después de que despertara, yo… lo vi y… sentí que me quito el aliento. Fue… como si algo estallara en mi pecho y se expandiera como raíces. Su cabello, su voz y su sonrisa… no se salen de mi mente. ¿Sabes que más recuerdo mientras estaba a su cuidado? Su aroma.”

Frank miraba como su amigo parecía hipnotizado ante el recuerdo. Pero esas palabras eran muy familiares.

“Sabes, cuando éramos jóvenes, usaste algunas de esas descripciones con Emily… amigo, Waylon no es ella. Y si vez al chico como una clase de sustituto, sólo será doloroso para ambos. Eso sin mencionar lo injusto para el chico.”

“¡No!... yo no lo veo de esa forma. Yo ame a Emily hace años. Pero, nunca paso por mi mente el que lo viera como un remplazo. Yo ya deje de amar con esa pasión a mi ex mujer.”

Ahora Frank estaba más confundido. A él le gustaba el chico, y de acuerdo con Dennis, Waylon parecía sentir lo mismo. Claro, no era seguro. En estos días llegaba a ser muy sencillo malinterpretar las conductas.

“Ed, no entiendo nada. Te gusta el chico. Bien, ¿y qué? ¿Por qué te estas destrozando por esto? Al contrario, ¡Creo que es genial! Es increíble que vuelvas al amor de nuevo.”

Eddie negó ante lo sencillo que era para su mejor amigo el llegar a esas conclusiones. Pero en su mundo era todo lo contrario. Le parecía algo ridículo que un hombre a su edad pudiera enamorarse de nuevo y de un hombre tan joven que tal vez tenia mejores opciones a considerar.

“¿Cuál es el problema? ¿El chico es hetero?” pregunto Frank en busca de algún fuerte obstáculo.

“No, ese sábado él me confeso que le gustaban los chicos… y que no tenía pareja.”

“Amigo, tienes el terreno libre entonces.”

“…No lo sé Frank. Tal vez lo estoy hostigando. Tal vez, sólo estuvo conmigo por cortesía o… no sé, por lastima.”

Frank le hizo una cara entre una mezcla de seriedad y burla. No creía absolutamente nada de esas excusas. Ese comportamiento por parte del rubio reflejaba otras intenciones.

“Amigo, se nota que le agradas. Piénsalo, te llama por celular, te llama por el teléfono de tu negocio. Incluso tú me dijiste que hace días él trato de hablar contigo en tu cita médica, pero tú lo ignoraste… Eddie, si a Waylon no le interesaras, no te hubiera dejado cuidarlo cuando enfermo, no estaría tratando de comunicarse contigo y, sobre todo, nunca hubiera aceptado tu invitación para cenar.”

Eddie lo miro a los ojos y vio esa usual sonrisa por parte de su amigo. Le hizo recordar cuando eran niños. Por esos momentos cuando ambos hacían una travesura y salían vivos de ella. Cada uno de esos instantes, Frank le daba esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esa señal de que a pesar de haber pasado por el infierno, todo saldría bien. De que las cosas se arreglaban de uno u otro modo.

“Creo que tengo temor de saber la verdad. Que tal vez, esa forma tan cariñosa y amable las usa con todo el mundo. Porque, así se debe portar, él es enfermero después de todo. Siento que saldré lastimado de todo esto.”

Frank deposito una mano en el hombro del pelinegro y la apretó a manera de apoyo.

“Amigo, deberías hablar con él. Se fuerte, ve al hospital y dile cómo te sientes. Yo sé que esto es como tirar la moneda, no sabes qué lado te tocara. Pero al menos tendrás un resultado.”

En esos momentos, la tensión en los hombros de Eddie pareció irse un poco. Ya sólo le quedaba la emoción y respiraciones algo dolorosas de su pecho.

“Gracias Frank, lo pensare.”

El castaño sintió que ya no podía mover más el asunto. Se despidió y abrió la puerta de la recamara, pero aún no salía.

“Sabes Eddie, yo y Dennis no te habíamos visto tan feliz en años. Sentí que vi al Ed amoroso de nuevo. Estabas lleno de alegría y adore verte así, Dennis amo verte así. Depende de ti que hacer a partir de ahora. Ve con Waylon porque tú quieres ir, no vayas porque yo te lo digo… piénsalo. Tal vez seas feliz en este intento.”

Frank cerró la puerta y dejo a Eddie solo en la habitación. Luego, él se levantó y se miró al espejo de su tocador. Se fijó en su rostro, su ropa y las pequeñas bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos.

Miro con tristeza que no era un joven de nuevo. Él ya era alguien mayor. Eso no podía cambiarlo y no lo hacía sentir mejor el ver a las jóvenes parejas caminar a las afueras de su casa.

Pero ya era suficiente. Termino su comida, y se metió a la ducha. Se vistió con su ropa usual de trabajo y agarro las llaves de su auto.

Arreglaría esto ahora.

***

Eddie sentía que tal vez le daría un infarto. Los latidos de su corazón parecían aumentar cada vez que se acercaba al hospital Murkoff. Bueno, al menos sabría que tendría ayuda médica si llegaba al lugar.

Cruzo la vegetación y llego a la gaceta de entrada. En ella estaba un guardia de seguridad. 

“¡Oh! ¡Hola señor Gluskin! ¿Cómo se encuentra?”

Eddie estaba confundido. ¿Conocía a este hombre?

“Umm, perdone mi ignorancia, pero, ¿nos conocemos?”

“No exactamente. Mi nombre es John. Fui uno de los guardias que cuidaba de que no escapara del hospital. Nunca hablamos, pero Waylon me hablo mucho de usted.”

Eddie sintió un latido con el solo nombre del rubio.

“Perdóneme, no tengo muchos recuerdos. Tengo algunos, pero son confusos.”

“Descuide señor Gluskin. ¿Viene a ver a Waylon? no debe tardar de salir. Su turno termino hace cinco minutos. Déjeme levantar el obstáculo.”

“Muchas gracias.”

Una vez que dejo su auto en el estacionamiento, él empezó a tomar respiraciones e ir a la entrada.

Antes de empezar a subir algunos de los escalones, vio a Waylon salir de las puertas de la enorme edificación, sin embargo, no estaba solo. Junto a él, se encontraba un hombre de cabello un poco largo y sujeto con una cola de cabello. Ese sujeto estaba usando una playera oscura y pantalones. El muchacho, además de ser joven, mostraba un buen físico.

Eddie no podía escuchar lo que discutían, pero parecía ser un chiste ya que ambos reían en varios momentos. La forma en que estaban juntos era muy íntima. Tal vez no reían de un chiste, a lo mejor era la felicidad de ambos al ser pareja. Probablemente contaban algo que hicieron juntos. ¿Y que más podría ser? Ambos se veían bien juntos. Sus dudas se aclararon un poco más al ver a ese hombre darle un beso en la mejilla a Waylon.

Se miró al reflejo del espejo polarizado de su auto y noto el peso de la obvia diferencia de edades. Al final se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que él era. ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos lo amaría? Rio un poco al creer que por sólo un momento tendría una oportunidad de gozar esta clase alegría. Aposto y perdió. Ese hecho le dolía como nunca.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Se subió a su auto y se despidió de John.

***

Pasaron algunos días desde de que David fuera ingresado y dado de alta al día siguiente. Nunca llamo al chico para una salida, no obstante, el plomero lo visito este día para invitarlo a salir formalmente.

El joven enfermero le explico la situación por la que pasaba, que se sentía alagado por fijarse en él, pero que simplemente ya amaba a alguien más. David, a diferencia de Jeremy, aprendió a perder. Se disculpó con Waylon y le deseo lo mejor. Le dijo que ese hombre debía ser afortunado de tenerlo.

Waylon estallo en risas nerviosas por esa confesión una vez que cruzaron la salida del hospital. Claro, además de unos cuantos chistes sobre su trabajo en las reparaciones con las tuberías.

Sin más, ambos hombres se despidieron y desearon lo mejor. Pero antes de irse, David le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Waylon se subió a su Jeep recién reparada y fue con John para notificar su salida.

“Hola Way, oye ¿Gluskin te encontró? Lo vi salir de aquí muy rápido.”

Waylon parpadeo varias veces ante esa confesión. Trataba de entender si había escuchado bien.

“¿Eddie? ¿Él estaba aquí?”

“Sí, hace unos minutos, pero luego se fue. Parecía desanimado.” Decía John mientras movía el sistema para quitar el bloqueo de la salida.

¿Era posible? ¿Qué Eddie lo viera con David? Se dio cuenta que todo se volvió un caos. Tardo semanas para que él lograra venir al hospital o recibiera alguna señal. No podía perder la oportunidad ahora.

“Disculpa John, debo alcanzarlo.”

Waylon acelero como un loco y se hizo paso por el camino, dejando a un John confundido y con curiosidad.

Entre árboles y otros carros pasando por otro carril, Waylon logro ver el carro de Eddie.

Piso el acelerador y empezó a sonar la bocina repetidas veces.

Eddie miraba hacia atrás a la extraña Jeep que lo seguía.

“¿Qué le pasa a ese lunático?” decía mientras sacaba su mano y le hacía señales para que lo arrebasara. Pero no importaron sus señales, el conductor seguía pitándole.

Empezaba a desesperarse más. Quería mirar por los espejos quien era la persona que lo molestaba. Se quedó sin aliento al percatarse de que el conductor era Waylon.

El pelinegro empezó a bajar la velocidad para estacionarse. Seguido de él, Waylon se estaciono casi a unos cuantos metros.

El mayor salió del auto y vio al enfermero bajar de su Jeep. Aunque mantenían contacto visual, ninguno avanzaba. Waylon dio el primer paso y se acercó a él.

En esos instantes, solo había vergüenza en sus emociones. No tenía el valor de mirarlo a los ojos. En momentos, desviaba la mirada para que el dolor en su pecho no aumentara.

“Eddie, perdón. Sé que todo esto te incomoda, pero por favor, ya no me ignores.”

Eddie sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho ante su propia culpa. El tono del joven era de preocupación y miedo. Él provoco este lio en primer lugar. La justificación de sus acciones causadas por sus delirios no tenía nada que ver con su juicio en sus decisiones actuales.

Va a cerrar todo el asunto. Él terminaría todo con Waylon.

“Lo siento mucho. No sólo por lo que te hice cuando estabas cuidándome, sino por toda esta situación. Fui un grosero al ignorar tus llamadas.” Dijo con seriedad cada palabra, no obstante, empezó a reír de forma nerviosa y a negar con la cabeza al terminar de hablar.

“Soy el adulto aquí y actué como un adolescente. No mereces eso Waylon.”

“Oh Eddie, ya hemos hablado de esto. Jamás sentiría rencor por algo así.”

Eddie suspiro, ya no quería seguir hablando con él. Debía aclarar las cosas ahora. Además de haber recordado sus momentos con él, también se acordó de haberle confesado uno de sus secretos más oscuros. Esa confesión, le traería problemas en un futuro si no le daba arreglo ahora. Peleo con ferocidad en el pasado para que su hijo no se viera afectado por su corrompido pasado.

“Quería pedirte un favor, ya no quiero que vengas a la boutique. No sólo recordé lo que hicimos juntos. Recordé cuando te dije sobre mi abuso. Por el bien de Dennis, no quiero que él sepa eso sobre mí.”

Waylon sintió una parte de su corazón romperse al escuchar esa petición. No quería que las cosas terminaran así.

“pe-pero, yo no haría algo como eso. Jamás revelaría eso Eddie.”

Eddie le dio una negación y una mirada de enojo ante esa mentira.

“Mi hijo me confeso que cuando hablaron, tú le preguntaste sobre mis padres.”

“¡Pero no era con esa intención! Yo me preocupe mucho por lo que me confesaste. Quería saber si mentías o lo imaginaste, pero al darme cuenta de que Dennis no sabía nada, deje de hablar sobre el tema. Lo juro, palabra de enfermero.” Decía el chico levantando un poco la palma de la mano derecha.

Eddie lo miro con seriedad ante esa confesión. Miro sus lindas facciones y sintió que no le mentía. Además, su historia concordaba con la versión de su hijo. Todo estaba bien, por fortuna, Dennis no sospechaba de ese secreto que lo hundió como hombre y como padre hasta cierto punto.

Aunque eso quedo claro, Eddie no podía correr ese riesgo.

“Gracias por no hablar del asunto. Aun así, ya no quiero que vuelvas. Le explicare esto a Dennis. Esta es nuestra despedida. Adiós Waylon. Gracias por todo.”

Eddie se alejó del rubio y abrió la puerta de su automóvil. Sin embargo, el joven lo agarro con fuerza. Casi de forma desesperada.

“¡Es mentira! Ambos lo sabemos muy bien. Esto me lo pudiste haber dicho dentro del hospital sin tener que haber huido. Si no es así, ¿por qué te fuiste segundos después de que saliera? Vamos, ya estamos aquí, dímelo.”

Eddie se distrajo en la vegetación y enormes árboles decorativos de las calles. Ellos no sólo estaban rodeados por los enormes terrenos forestales, también estaban los sonidos de los autos y ambulancias que salían y entraban.

Él tenía razón. Para que prolongar un dolor desgarrador que llegaría a él a fin de cuentas.

“Vine aquí para… vine para decirte que me había enamorado de ti.”

Waylon sintió el tiempo detenerse. Los autos y las pocas personas que empezaban a transitar en el lugar se congelaron al instante. Lo único que parecía no detenerse era el aire fresco y las pocas hojas cayendo.

El rubio sintió un calor en su pecho; ardor que se convirtió en un dolor agradable al exhalar con cada respiración. La mano que sujetaba a Eddie, temblaba ante las dulces palabras.

Debía estar soñando.

“Pero, me alegro de no haberlo hecho.” Eddie inclino la cabeza y desvió la mirada del rubio. “Tú y ese chico, se ven bien juntos. Te deseo lo mejor Waylon.”

“¡Espera!” no podía permitir que esto se fuera. No quería dejar que las circunstancias lo destruyeran. Se hartó, estaba cansado. Ahora mismo, quería a este hombre más que nada.

“Lo entendiste mal, él no es mi pareja, él es un paciente que atendí en Urgencias.”

Eddie estaba reconsiderando si el chico era descarado o si decía la verdad. Pero, una corazonada le susurraba que estaba en un error.

“Pero, yo vi que te beso.”

El rubio negó con una ligera sonrisa ante esa observación.

“David confeso que yo le gustaba, le dije que no podía aceptar sus citas. Así que él me dio un beso de despedida. Yo y él no tenemos nada.”

Eso fue suficiente para que sus deseos de huir se acabaran. Dejo la puerta del automóvil y se enfocó en sus lindos ojos.

“Waylon, ¿Por qué harías algo como eso?”

Al ver al enfermero de nuevo, noto como el viento empezó a ser más fuerte esta vez, provocó que el uniforme de Waylon se moviera con intensidad y que sus mechones dorados se mecieran al ritmo del viento.

Sabía que el joven era atractivo, pero el ambiente y las hojas cayendo lo hacían ver más hermoso.

“Le dije que no sería justo para él, porque yo ya me había enamorado de otra persona. Y esa persona está en frente de mí.”

Eddie estaba sin palabras, sus ojos se agrandaron y parpadearon, parecía que trataba de despejar las ilusiones de este escenario.

“Tú me gustas mucho Edward Gluskin. Me harías el enfermero más feliz si me aceptaras.”

Algo se quebró en el pelinegro con esas palabras. Era como si otro “yo” lo controlara en ese momento. Su único control ahora, era el de ser un testigo ante esa fuerte personalidad.

Jalo al rubio hacia la vegetación y lo empujo a uno de los árboles cercanos de forma que su espalda pegara en el árbol.

Al no sentir alguna negación para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Eddie beso a Waylon en los labios. Lentamente el rubio envolvió sus brazos por sus hombros.

Ese beso era dulce, familiar y totalmente adictivo. Era como volver al hogar al que pertenecía. Como si estuviera vagando en varios sitios, pero al final, encontró a la persona con la que debía estar.

Entre gemidos y pequeñas interrupciones para obtener oxígeno, Waylon empezaba a mover una de sus manos en la cabeza de Eddie para acariciar la parte afeitada y ese estilo de cabello que le encantaba.

“Eddie… llámame así de nuevo… llámame como lo hacías en el hospital ¿lo recuerdas?”

El pelinegro sabía de ese nombre. Sonrió al recuerdo y ante el delgado cuerpo que tenía a su merced.

“Cariño… cariño… me gustas mucho. Eres tan hermoso.”

Decía Eddie mientras besaba e inhalaba ese dulce aroma en el cuello del rubio. Al sentir las manos de Waylon apretarlo más, le dio una mordida en el cuello, de la misma manera que aquella vez y con la misma sensación de marcarlo como suyo.

“Eddie… ¿realmente quieres esto? Yo sé que, no soy tu esposa y, me da miedo que me veas como ella.”

“Waylon, yo no te veo de esa forma. No voy a negar que Emily sí fue importante en mi vida. Cuando ella se fue, creí que jamás me enamoraría de nuevo… me equivoque. No sé qué me hiciste Waylon Park, pero he caído totalmente en tu embrujo. Y ya no puedo escapar.”

El rubio rio ante esas palabras y se abrazaron con fuerza. Desde su punto de vista, el ambiente se volvió caluroso a pesar de la obvia frescura.

Waylon se sentía muy afortunado. Eddie lo abrazaba como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Esas sensaciones, palabras y pequeños toques de amor lo abrumaron como nunca.

Él estaba feliz de haber recuperado a su _esposo_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN…  
> …de la temporada 1 :Y  
> Espero poder actualizar pronto jaja  
> Cuídense mucho. Les deseo lo mejor para el año nuevo.


	11. A tu lado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :)  
> ¡Logre actualizar un poco en esta semana! Poco a poco me están pasando cosas buenas y empiezo a ver nuevas perspectivas de mis diversas situaciones. Eso y la ayuda de varias personas, me han ayudado a tener un buen estado de animo. Lo suficiente como para actualizar la season two XD  
> Debo confesarles que me siento muy feliz por el desarrollo de esta historia. Tanto por los comentarios llenos de animo que recibe y por los kudos obtenidos en poco tiempo O.o me quede sorprendida por el pequeño aumento.  
> Quiero agradecerle a todos los que han comentado y dejado kudos. Esos detalles me alegran mucho y son por ustedes que escribo y por mi gusto a este hobby.  
> Espero les guste el capi y, por estar en la temporada, se darán cuenta que el tema navideño estará en el aire XD  
> Empezamos...

Waylon se despertó ante el insoportable ruido de su alarma. Era gracioso como todo su panorama había cambiado para bien. En el pasado, el agotamiento y una enorme cantidad de flojera lo hubieran derrumbado ante los problemas del día a día.

Pero ahora era distinto. El malestar en su pecho había sido remplazado por una alegría y sentimientos agradables llenos de calidez.

Nunca imagino que volvería a estar con alguien. No creyó que estaría envuelto en una nueva relación, a la cual, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas le proporcionara felicidad y paz necesarias.

Desde aquel día, cuando ambos confesaron sus sentimientos, los dos empezaron a mantener contacto y a realizar visitas casi diarias. Claro, Waylon prefería ser él quien realizara las visitas hacia la boutique, porque el hospital estaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad y era un tramo muy largo para su pareja. Por desgracia, los horarios de sus trabajos no les permitían tener encuentros en las calles o alguna organización en cuanto a citas reales.

Muchos conocidos de ambos estaban impresionados por la relación que se formó entre ambos. Los enfermeros se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando supieron la noticia. Unos estaban alegres por Waylon y otros desaprobaban la relación. Entre aquellos que lo reprochaban, estaba Jeremy sin duda.

En el caso de Eddie, la noticia se recibió con gran alegría por parte de Frank y Dennis. Soltó una risita al recordar las palabras de Frank cuando ambos se declararon pareja. El castaño le hizo bromas a Waylon sobre cómo debería llamarlo de ahora en adelante. Si estaba bien el que lo llamara _cuñado_ ya que él se consideraba como el hermano de Eddie. 

Su perfecto estado de ánimo no parecía verse alterado. Ni siquiera al escuchar los noticieros matutinos mientras desayunaba. Los informes del momento eran sobre la banda delictiva en Denver. Alguien anónimo había revelado un video del líder de los integrantes. La policía ponía su rostro en cada transmisión para que dieran informes de su paradero. Probablemente, lo bueno de esa grabación era el cese de los ataques criminales de ese grupo. Claro, no duraría. Pero al menos ayudaría a que el grupo repensara sus amenazas y daños.

Esperaba que encontraran a esos monstruos pronto, los encerraran con candados y tiraran la llave.

Dejando esas preocupaciones de lado, miro por la ventana y sentía que este día, ahora que lo pensaba, no estaría tan mal. De hecho, sería relajado y tranquilo.

Tanto él como sus dos amigos dedicarían este día a proporcionar inyecciones en un centro comercial. La medicina gratuita sería una inyección para prevenir la enfermedad de la _influenza_.

Aunque estaban a mediados de Octubre, el hospital procuraba prevenir con anticipación en la entrega de medicamentos.

Hoy, el trio de amigos fue sentenciado a cubrir el turno de toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Ellos no eran los únicos aplicando la medicina, también había otros enfermeros en diversas zonas de la ciudad en donde el tumulto de personas estuviera siempre presente.

Una vez en el centro comercial, el trio empezó a poner distintas cajas en las enormes mesas cuadradas proporcionadas por la Seguridad del lugar.

Los chicos colocaron lo que parecía ser una hielera pequeña con tapa azul y lados blancos. En ella mantenían las frascos con la medicina liquida a una temperatura apropiada. En otra caja, con una bolsa plástica resistente color verde, serian puestas las agujas usadas y la basura.

Waylon y Andrew se asegurarían de proporcionar la medicina, mientras que Finn se encargaría de anotar los datos de registro de las personas.

En general, la mañana no fue muy agitada. Aunque tenían un enorme mural que explicaba los beneficios de la vacuna y las consecuencias de la enfermedad, las personas no parecían mostrar mucho interés. Algunos los miraban por curiosidad y otros afirmaban que era imposible que llegasen a padecerlo. Por fortuna, algunos civiles fueron más conscientes y decidieron aceptar la dosis.

Era ya la una de la tarde y de los tres Andrew era el más fastidiado con el trabajo.

“Por amor de Dios, ¿Por qué los directivos nos degradan a esto? Deberíamos estar atendiendo emergencias. Además el examen se acerca.” Dijo quejándose mientras tiraba una jeringa en la bolsa de basura.

“No hay otra opción. Sabes que en estas campañas escogen a los que llevan años trabajando.” Finn parecía ordenar las hojas de datos y colocarlas en un enorme folder.

“Vamos Andrew. No es tan malo. Además, es relajante el poder hacer nuestro trabajo afuera de Murkoff. Podremos comprar comida de un restaurante en lugar de la cafetería.” Decía el rubio con ánimo mientras acomodaba las pequeñas vacunas en la hielera junto al algodón ya humedecido por el alcohol.

“Bueno, la comida es lo único valioso de este día. Lo que me recuerda, ¿Quién ira por el sushi? Ya me muero de hambre.”

“Yo voy, parece que ya no hay más gente que le interese la inyección.”

Waylon tomo el dinero de los tres y se dirigió a un pequeño puesto de comida rápida dentro del mismo centro comercial.

Por ahora, sólo treinta personas decidieron aceptar el medicamento. Ya dudaba de que la cifra aumentara más ya que estaban cerca de terminar su jornada.

Mientras ordenaba la comida, se quedó pensando en Eddie, se preguntaba si seguiría trabajando o tomaría el día libre. El pelinegro sabía que haría la jornada en este lugar debido a una conversación que tuvieron por celular.

Le dolía admitirlo, pero ambos no tenían mucha interacción. Sus horarios de trabajo intervenían y les impedía pasar el tiempo juntos. Una vez, Waylon había hecho una reservación a un restaurante para una cena, sin embargo, ocurrió una emergencia en el hospital y necesitaban de la ayuda inmediata de los enfermeros. Aunque Eddie le mostro que no había resentimiento alguno, Waylon se sentía tan mal por haber cancelado la cita. Eso era una señal de que su trabajo podría intervenir.

Los tiempos no eran lo único que afectaba también. La vida sexual de ambos no era muy activa. Eddie le pedía tiempo para poder dar ese pasó ya que él aún no era capaz de derrumbar ese daño que su padre y tío habían ocasionado.

Waylon estaba consciente de que la relación de ambos no estaba enfocada sólo en el sexo. Él adoraba el hecho de que contara con alguien para compartir su vida. El rubio sabía que poco a poco, ambos quebrarían esa barrera. No era necesario una rendición por ese pequeño inconveniente.

Al recoger los tres paquetes de comida para llevar y las sodas, Waylon regreso con sus compañeros y noto que no se encontraban solos. Sus amigos estaban conversando con dos hombres. Al acercarse más, pudo identificar a esas personas.

Eddie y su hijo se encontraban juntos con un carrito para las compras. Ambos estaban en ropa muy casual. El clima era extraño, debería estar fresco, pero el ambiente era muy caluroso.

La pareja se miró cara a cara y sonrieron ante la presencia del otro. Después de dejar la comida rápida en una mesa alejada de los medicamentos, Waylon saludo a Eddie con mucha alegría y ánimo. Éste último le dio un beso en la mejilla, causando tosidos y miradas de vergüenza por parte de los presentes.

“No pensé que vendrías.”

“Debíamos hacer compras. Además queríamos vacunarnos.” Eddie le guiño un ojo a la última frase.

Waylon sabía que su pareja conocía el lugar, pero nunca imagino que vendría a darse la vuelta. Era más que sola coincidencia, sin duda.

“¿Ocupamos el seguro médico de Murkoff?” Pregunto Dennis al notar algunas cartillas de vacunación en las mesas.

“No chico, la inyección es gratuita. La cartilla es como un control de las vacunas que te has puesto en todo el año. Puedo darte un papel registrando la vacunación. Te sorprendería como muchos olvidan si se han inyectado antes.” Dijo Andrew mientras le hacía señales al joven para que levantara la manga del brazo izquierdo.

Mientras Finn realizaba los registros de Dennis, Eddie, sin haber recibido alguna orden, se acercó al rubio y subió la manga de su blusa abotonada.

Waylon rio ante lo lindo que Eddie llegaba a ser.

Agarro la jeringa y succiono el líquido. Luego, deslizo el húmedo algodón en la piel de su pareja.

“Muy bien… ahí va.” Dijo en señal de advertencia para después inyectar y depositar la vacuna lentamente.

Cuando ambos enfermeros terminaron el procedimiento, Waylon dicto las respectivas precauciones.

“Perfecto. Ahora mantengan presionando el algodón en la piel hasta que la sangre se detenga. Es probable que sufran un poco de dolor en el brazo, pero con un poco de hielo la molestia cederá. Si muestran alguna alergia o moretón, vengan al hospital de inmediato. Estaremos ahí para ayudarles.”

Finn les dio el registro poco tiempo después de las instrucciones. Ambos hombres se despidieron y entraron en dirección de los puestos de verduras y frutas.

A lo lejos, Waylon seguía saludándolos y deseándoles un buen día.

A pesar de seguir aún en disposición de los civiles, Andrew y Waylon empezaron a comer mientras Finn los cubría en el llenado de datos y en las inyecciones. Les afirmo que esperaría a que ambos terminaran y luego él comería ya que no sentía mucha hambre.

“Y… ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Gluskin?” dijo Andrew después de haber consumido tres aros de sushi.

La pregunta tomó a Waylon por sorpresa. Sus amigos no habían preguntado sobre la relación cuando él les confeso de su noviazgo. Ya le parecía raro que se hubiesen contenido.

“Va muy bien. El único problema es el tiempo. No nos hemos organizado muy bien en eso. A veces, gastamos un poco de tiempo en la casa del otro. Sólo hemos llegado hasta ahí.”

Andrew dio un silbido ante la respuesta. Waylon lo miro con seriedad mientras le alzaba una ceja.

“No hay mucha _intimidad_ ¿verdad?” ahora el tono de Andrew era de curiosidad.

Suspiro al sentir a donde su amigo quería llegar.

“Claro que hay intimidad. Sólo que él no está listo para llevarlo a un nivel más grande. Y yo respeto esa decisión.”

“¿Y por qué se contiene?”

“No voy a decírtelo. Es personal.” Dijo Waylon mientras cubría su comida con aderezo rojo y lo comía con rapidez. Realmente se moría de hambre.

“¿Pues qué podría tener?” Dijo esta vez con una carcajada tratando de salir. Waylon sabía que él no lo hacía para humillarlo. Pero su sentido del humor llegaba a ser fastidioso e incómodo.

“No voy a hablar de eso.”

“¿La tiene _pequeña_ entonces?”

“¡Oh por amor de Dios!” Waylon sentía sus mejillas arder al recordar cuando iba a bañarlo. En esa ocasión tuvo descripciones graficas muy cercanas de ese parte de su pareja. Claro que no era una _pequeñez_. Sintió más vergüenza al ver que varias personas voltearon ante su grito.

“¿No se le _para_? Digo, ya es algo mayor.” Esta vez no era Andrew quien hizo la pregunta. Finn lo dijo mientras apoyaba su brazo en la mesa para sostener la barbilla de su rostro.

Waylon lo miraba avergonzado y un poco impresionado al notar que el más calmado del grupo hiciera ese tipo de preguntas.

“¡Finn! Ya no voy hablar del tema. ¿En serio chicos? Estamos comiendo. La verdad, me están haciendo perder el apetito.”

Ambos amigos rieron por el nivel que la conversación se había tornado. Los siguientes minutos, los dos comieron en silencio. Andrew fue el primero en terminar y tomar el lugar de Finn.

“Perdón Way… déjame invitarte algo para que perdones mi sucia boca.” Dijo Finn entre risas con una mirada de arrepentimiento falsa.

“Muy bien. No malgastare la oportunidad.”

El trio se relajó y continúo con las pocas horas de trabajo.

Ahora que veía a Eddie realizando las compras estaba esperanzado de que ambos, probablemente, podrían salir juntos.

Espera ese fuera el caso.

***

Eddie se sentía un poco animado al encontrarse con Waylon. Decidió realizar las compras en ese lugar, más que nada porque se toparía con el rubio.

Al principio, cuando volvió a su casa después de que ambos admitieran sus sentimientos, él temía que su hijo lo mirara con desagrado o incomodidad. Se sintió impresionado y feliz al ver que Dennis lo aceptaba con los brazos abiertos. El joven le admitió que estaba muy aliviado de hecho. También compartía las mismas ideas que Frank. Se alegraba de que Eddie estuviera en una relación amorosa de nuevo. Aunque fuera con un chico, su hijo admitió que esos juicios sobre noviazgos entre el mismo sexo eran ridículos.

Mientras subían algunas verduras usuales, se dirigieron a la sección de carnes para comprar una cantidad cercana a un kilo.

Eddie revisaba los precios entre unas latas de champiñones diferenciadas por las marcas. Sin embargo, perdió la concentración al escuchar a su hijo reírse.

“¿Dennis?” al acercarse más al joven, se dio cuenta que estaba observando unas secciones de ventas para el hogar. En una parte había varios colgantes con ropa de Halloween, adornos para las casas y grandes calabazas con muecas decorativas.

Mientras que en la otra parte había decoraciones de Navidad. Podían apreciarse algunos paquetes de esferas, tapetes y un árbol adornado con luces y figuras navideñas.

“¿Puedes creerlo papá? Ni siquiera empieza el Halloween y ya están poniendo los descuentos para Navidad.” Dijo mientras observaba ambos puestos.

Aunque para él era un chiste, su padre se quedó más perdido por el árbol navideño. Esa decoración provoco en él un estallido de recuerdos de hace años atrás. Recordó la Navidad que pasaron con Frank varias semanas después de que su mejor amigo los encontrara en la calle aquella noche tan fría. Esa Nochebuena, los tres realizarían una pequeña cena, la cual esperaban fuera cálida y entretenida para ellos.

En ese mes de Diciembre, Eddie había conseguido empleo en otro lugar. No ganaba el suficiente dinero como antes, no obstante, conseguía el necesario para alimentar y mantener a su hijo.

El día de Nochebuena, en la mañana si no mal recordaba, él y Dennis estaban de compras en una tienda igual de grande como en la que se encontraba ahora mismo. Estaban comprando carne molida y vegetales para el pavo relleno. Según su amigo, las aves de ese lugar tenían un sabor exquisito.

Al pagar los productos, ambos se detuvieron un momento para acomodar las bolsas de las compras. Debían tener todo bien sujeto y acomodado ya que usarían el metro para volver al hogar de Frank.

Cuando termino de acomodar todo, volteo hacia donde estaba su hijo.

El pequeño Dennis estaba concentrado en la conversación de una joven pareja acompañando a un niño, probablemente, de su misma edad.

_“¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Podemos comprar un pequeño pastel para la cena?”_

_“Claro que si cariño. Es más, escogeremos tu favorito.”_

_“¡Sí! ¡Sí! De chocolate con vainilla.”_

_“Muy bien corazón, pero con la condición de que te portes bien.”_

_“¡Lo prometo!”_

La familia parecía muy feliz con charlas comunes sobre las cenas y posibles regalos de Navidad. Eddie se acercó a su hijo y noto un poco de tristeza en su rostro.

 _“Sera la primera Navidad sin mamá.”_ Dijo Dennis reflexivamente sin perder la vista en aquella familia.

Eddie sintió un latido de tristeza ante esas desgarradoras palabras. A pesar de la traición de Emily, ella aún era la madre de su niño. Para su hijo de seguro era doloroso su abandono. Pero aun así, a pesar del daño causado, Emily era valiosa para su hijo hasta cierto punto.

Sin que el pequeño lo interrumpiera, Eddie cargo al infante y lo sentó en sus hombros.

_“Dennis ¿Qué te parece si compramos pay de fresas para el postre? Es nuestro favorito ¡vamos a la pastelería!”_

El pelinegro sentía las pequeñas manos de su hijo tocar parte de su cabeza y cabello.

_“Hijo… yo sé que mami no está aquí… hice lo que pude para que no se fuera, pero, aún estoy aquí. Te prometo que tendremos una gran Navidad ¿de acuerdo?”_

Dennis debió haber sentido el apoyo y amor de esas palabras, ya que rodeo sus brazos con fuerza en la cabeza de su padre de forma que creara un abrazo en su cabeza.

 _“Sí… ¡espero que Santa me traiga mi regalo!”_ Dijo el niño entre risas. Parecía ansioso por la llegada de ese regalo.

Eddie sabía lo que su hijo quería: una bicicleta.

Por suerte, con el dinero extra que gano en el trabajo, le basto lo suficiente para comprarle una de buena marca. Ya la habían construido, pero la tenían escondida para que en la madrugada apareciera cerca de la cama en donde padre e hijo dormían.

Frank también quería comprarle algún obsequio. Así que decidió comprarle un robot de batalla; parecido a las maquinas gigantes que los _Power Rangers_ usaban en cada pelea con un enemigo gigante.

A pesar de lo deplorable de su situación, él se prometió a sí mismo el darle una Navidad agradable a su hijo.

Cuando llego el momento de la cena, ambos adultos se concentraron en preparar el pavo, el puré de papa, la sopa fría y los aderezos. Mientras tanto, Dennis dedico el tiempo mirando la televisión.

Había un canal en el que pasaban varias caricaturas con temas navideños. Dennis se quedó acostado en la alfombra redonda con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza. Estaba muy entretenido con la programación.

En una de sus vueltas en la sala, miro a su pequeño entretenido con la versión caricaturesca del _Cuento de Navidad_ de Charles Dickens.

Eddie solía leer el libro original de esa historia de niño. Le parecía fascinante y mágico los esfuerzos para cambiar la actitud del protagonista.

Su niño sólo se distrajo de la televisión cuando la hora de cenar llego.

Aunque Frank y Eddie no eran los mejores chefs del mundo, ambos se sentían satisfechos con el sabor del pavo junto con los aderezos y puré de papa.

Eddie observo las decoraciones de la vivienda y se dio cuenta de que la casa no reflejaba un espíritu navideño al extremo. El tiempo y la falta de efectivo no les permitieron realizar gastos de ese tipo. Contaban con un árbol pequeño, casi de la altura de su hijo. Tal vez, en un pensamiento superficial, pensarían que el pino era una pérdida de tiempo por el tamaño, sin embargo, a Dennis le pareció el árbol más lindo del mundo. Podía recordar la alegría de su hijo mientras decoraba el árbol con las esferas de colores y las luces navideñas.

Los dos adultos y el infante comieron hasta saciarse. Lo más seguro era que sobraría para una segunda ración.

Al recoger los platos, Eddie empezó a escuchar a Frank contándole a Dennis sobre sus días en el patio trasero de su hogar. En las noches cuando ambos amigos eran niños, Frank invitaba a Eddie y a otros niños a una fogata para asar salchichas y malvaviscos mientras el padre de Frank contaba una historia de terror o leyenda. El hombre era un experto para narrar historias y tenía una habilidad para mantener a quien sea atento a sus palabras.

El castaño pareció notar como a Dennis le fascino esa actividad en la fogata. Por lo tanto, decidió hacer algo parecido ahí mismo, con la diferencia de que harían eso en la sala y no el exterior debido a la fuerte nevaba.

Eddie se sentó en la sala junto a la improvisada fogata de Frank. En un vaso enorme, Frank coloco un grupo de velas encendidas y se pusieron a calentar malvaviscos sujetados con un tenedor.

Su hijo parecía divertirse con ese acto. En su emoción, se acercó a su padre y le dio un malvavisco para que se uniera a ellos.

Frank decidió contar una historia, pero no de terror, sino de sus aventuras infantiles junto a Eddie.

Entre varias risas, preguntas y momentos que Eddie consideraba hasta cierto punto vergonzosos, la Nochebuena se convirtió en un ambiente lleno de afecto y diversión genuina que un programa de televisión no era capaz de proveer.

En las pláticas de ambos amigos, Dennis se quedó dormido en el suelo con su cabeza apoyada en una de las piernas de Eddie.

Eran ya las once de la noche. Creyó que su pequeño seguiría despierto, pero era muy natural, su niño aún no tenía la fuerza para desvelarse.

Lo levanto con cuidado y lo puso en la cama de Frank. Por ese tiempo, tanto el padre como el hijo dormían en la cama. El castaño dormía en un sofá rectangular que él afirmaba era mucho más cómodo.

Los dos hablaron y bebieron por un rato más. Eddie sentía que este tiempo tan agradable era una señal de buena fortuna. No tenía mucho dinero, pero logro encontrar un trabajo en una agencia junto con otros diseñadores. Renunciaría al pequeño empleo actual y empezaría ese nuevo en la segunda semana de Enero. Ganaría dinero poco a poco y sería capaz de encontrar un local e iniciar con sus propios diseños y negocio.

Al terminar sus brindis e historias pasadas, el pelinegro se asomó en la habitación y noto que su hijo seguía profundamente dormido.

Siendo ya las primeras horas de la madrugada, él decidió colocar la bicicleta de pie a un lado de la cama, de forma que fuera lo primero que su hijo viera al despertar. Frank por otro lado, coloco su regalo envuelto en el árbol navideño.

Los adultos no necesitaban un despertador para el día de Navidad. Todos los gritos y sonidos de asombro fueron su alarma esa mañana.

Dennis saltaba de alegría en la cama y movía a su padre con desesperación.

_“¡Santa vino! ¡Santa vino! Papi, ¡mira lo que trajo!”_

Eddie sonreía al ver la alegría desbordante del pequeño.

Al agarrar la bici, la saco por el pasillo y grito de asombro de nuevo al ver el regalo de Frank en el árbol.

Ambos hombres compartían sonrisas de oreja a oreja al ver como el niño estaba gozando de los presentes.

Entre crujidos de la envoltura, Dennis quedo en shock al tener en sus manos a unos de sus robots favoritos de combates.

Sus risas de alegría se hicieron escuchar. El pequeño mostraba sus obsequios a ambos adultos como si fueran unos tesoros que había descubierto.

Todo parecía bien, pero Dennis empezó a mostrar un rostro de duda. Era como si la felicidad se le hubiera ido.

 _“Hijo, ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gustaron los regalos?”_ Eddie se sentó en el suelo junto a él.

 _“No es eso… es que, bien… si le pedí esto a Santa, pero yo decidí hacer una nueva carta y pedirle otra cosa… creo que él no leyó mi nueva carta… nop, no la leyó, ahí está mi carta en ese librero arriba.”_ Dennis hundió sus hombros en resignación y empezó a mirar los detalles de su robot.

Su padre estaba confundido. Él juraría que Dennis quería esos juguetes. Semanas antes, su hijo había escrito una nueva carta ya que la otra se perdió cuando fueron echados del departamento al no pagar la mensualidad. Eddie nunca la leyó porque supuso que pediría lo mismo.

Tomo la carta del librero y la leyó.

Además de la letra infantil, había un dibujo de los tres sonriendo. En varias esquinas o a un lado de los personajes, había dibujos de regalos con los colores navideños.

_Querido Santa, esta Navidad yo no quiero ningún regalo. Lo que quiero es que mi papá vuelva a sonreír de nuevo y consiga un trabajo que le guste. Puedo divertirme sin juguetes. Yo sé que otros niños los necesitan más._

_Seré el niño más feliz si ayudas a papá y hablas con alguien para que le dé buena suerte._

_P.S. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero, ¿podrías no traerles carbón a mamá y a Frank? Sé que ella lastimo a papá mucho, pero, siento que no debería pasarle nada malo. Frank no es mala persona. Papá me dijo que él hacia muchas travesuras siendo grande. Así que pensé que tal vez le traerías carbón. No lo hagas, aunque me asusta a veces por las noches, ¡él es como el tío que nunca tuve!_

_Dennis Gluskin_

Las manos de Eddie se volvieron temblorosas después de haber leído ese pequeño escrito. Sentía las lágrimas salir, pero las contuvo para no preocupar a su hijo.

Aunque su matrimonio con Emily termino en un fracaso lleno de traición y tristeza, Dennis sin duda era su pequeño milagro. Por él, Eddie seguía luchando. Seguía peleando para darle la infancia que nunca tuvo. Y ser, sobre todo, el padre que él jamás pudo tener.

Estos buenos deseos por parte de su hijo, fueron el mejor regalo de todos, sin duda.

Eddie cargo a su hijo y lo sentó en su regazo. El pequeño lucia confundido ante el afecto.

_“Tal vez Santa leyó la carta… pero, a lo mejor pensó que aún merecías estos regalos, porque él sabe que tú eres un buen niño y… él sabe que papá se pondrá mejor de ahora en adelante… es una hermosa mañana, ¿Por qué no vas a estrenar tu bicicleta en el parque de enfrente?”_

Los ojos del infante brillaron con la idea y asintió con rapidez.

En esos momentos, cuando Dennis era sólo un niño, sabía que todos los años recibiría el mismo regalo tan maravilloso: la felicidad de su hijo.

“¿Papá? ¿Estás bien?”

Eddie despertó de sus imágenes pasadas y miro la preocupación en las facciones de su hijo.

“Sí… tienes razón. Estas tiendas exageran demasiado.”

Dennis sabía que era algo más. Ese ceño fruncido lo delataba todo el tiempo.

“¿En qué pensabas?”

Eddie tocaba las puntas de las ramas del árbol navideño. Parecía no estar totalmente despierto de sus recuerdos.

“La Navidad con Frank… el día en que escribiste esa carta.”

“Sí, la recuerdo, Santa siguió cumpliendo con mi deseo los siguientes años… y aún perdura.”

A partir de ahí, padre e hijo siguieron con las compras mientras compartían recuerdos de sus navidades pasadas.

En un momento, cuando la conversación se enfocó en su relación amorosa, Eddie no pudo evitar avergonzarse al mostrar su muestra de amor hacia Waylon.

Dennis negaba con la cabeza y le aclaraba que no debía contenerse sólo porque él estaba presente. Él nunca se negó a la idea de que su padre consiguiera una pareja ya sea hombre o mujer. Él se consideraba de mente abierta.

Solamente esperaba que su padre no fuese dañado y utilizado de nuevo. Sin embargo, él no creía que Waylon llegara a cometer algún daño. Sabía que nada era seguro, pero, había algo en el enfermero que destilaba un aura de cierta armonía y tranquilidad. Era como ese tipo de personas a las que era imposible odiar o sentir envidia, al contrario, llegaba a transmitir una especie de alegría en un día lluvioso.

Si acaso, cuando volvieron a casa, Dennis tenso un poco las cosas con un comentario que él consideraría cómico. Cuando sacaron las bolsas de la cajuela del auto, el joven le pregunto si Waylon sería su nuevo _padre_ o _padrastro_.

Ambos estallaron en risas. Sin duda, su hijo saco el característico humor de Frank.

Al terminar de acomodar las bolsas en el interior de su casa, Eddie encendió una computadora portátil que él poseía para la administración de la boutique. La cual, con mucha honestidad, él se consideraba pésimo al usarla. A penas dominaba su celular estilo touch, así que una laptop era una pesadilla la gran mayoría de las veces.

Dennis le enseñaba lo más básico. Sin embargo, sus torpezas terminaban por desesperar a su hijo. Estaba seguro que si él tuviera cabello de nuevo, se hubiera arrancado los pelos en desesperación cada vez que lo ayudaba en alguna duda.

No usaba mucho el internet aunque su hijo ya le había enseñado como usarlo. Sólo usaba los programas de Excel y Word para llevar una contabilidad de sus ventas y una lista de sus clientes y vestidos pendientes.

Para citas o mensajes de recordatorio, él usaba siempre un cuadernillo. Le tenía más confianza a su bloc de notas que a la computadora. Si al aparato le caía algo de agua, se perdería toda la información. Prefería el modo tradicional aunque le llevara mucho más tiempo.

Se puso sus lentes y reviso las listas pendientes de las novias y anoto en su cuaderno los diseños con los que debería trabajar ya.

Mientras escribía el cuarto nombre en su lista y el tipo de observaciones sobre el vestido, su teléfono celular sonó.

Lo acerco y vio que Waylon era quien le llamaba.

“Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?, sabes, estaba checando mis horarios y tal vez podríamos salir el domingo ¿Qué te parece?”

Al otro lado de la línea, pudo escuchar a Waylon suspirar con cierta decepción. Parecía que intentaba hacer un recuento de algo horrible que le paso.

_“Oh Eddie, no creo que sea posible… veras, mis padres me llamaron casi una media hora después de que te fuiste… bien, ellos…”_

“¿Qué sucede cariño?” ahora estaba preocupado. No le daba mucha confianza el tono del rubio.

_“Mis padres… mis padres quieren conocerte…”_

Eddie sintió un sentimiento poco placentero rodearlo en su pecho y expandirse como agua. Alejo el bloc de notas y sintió que su lindo paraíso al lado de su pareja estaba temblando un poco.

Varias ideas mayormente negativas lo rodearon. No importo como lo re pensara. No ayudaba el ser positivo. Ahora mismo se estaba revolcando en su propia negatividad.

Su mente abordaba sólo pensamientos cuyas descripciones proporcionaban una visión de no ser lo suficientemente bueno. Las palabras consoladoras de Waylon en la línea telefónica no hicieron efecto esta vez.

***

Chris Walker se encontraba en una junta con sus demás compañeros del ejército. La reunión debía ser urgente y de gran importancia ya que no sólo estaban los soldados, también había cuerpos de policías en el lugar. Fuera lo que fuera, no le gustaba la pinta que tenía.

Cuando todos estaban presentes. Se cerraron las puertas y el Capitán General Stuart Banek se puso en el centro y tomo un micrófono de forma que pudieran oírlo todos los presentes.

“Bien, caballeros, muchas gracias por atender a este llamado. Nos hemos reunido aquí para hablar de la banda delictiva que ha causado desastres en Denver hace un tiempo.”

Chris se sintió tenso y se enderezo ante la temática. Nunca imagino que la reunión seria referente a eso.

“Caballeros… la situación se ha salido de control… es más grande de lo que se pensaba… Se preguntaran por qué algunos miembros de la policía están aquí. Estos hombres han recurrido a nuestra ayuda.”

Los uniformados de azul asintieron y, algunos de ellos, desviaron la mirada para observar al General.

“La policía ha investigado y han encontrado un terrible descubrimiento… esta banda no sólo se dedica al robo… gracias a una fuente confiable, sabemos que también están manejando el campo de la droga, la trata de personas y la prostitución…”

Varios quejidos de impresión e indignación se escuchaban en todo el enorme salón.

Chris estaba horrorizado por ese grupo. Debían detenerlos de una vez por todas.

“¿La fuente es fiable? Hemos tenido estos avisos y llegan a ser erróneos. Terminamos alertándolos cuando invadimos a otros. Eso sólo empeora nuestra búsqueda.” Dijo uno de los tenientes en voz alta.

“Es verídica… nuestro informante es un policía infiltrado… está trabajando junto a esa banda para ganar información… además, nuestro informante nos corroboro la identidad del líder.”

Una presentación en Power Point revelo el video de Miles sin audio. Pausando en el momento en el que el hombre armado que hirió a Chris mostrara su rostro.

“Este hombre es el líder… su nombre es Sean Ryman… nuestro contacto no sabe cuándo, pero planea hacer un ataque grande… por eso la policía ha venido aquí… necesitan de nuestra ayuda para atraparlo y detener las otras redes.”

Los militares parecían incomodos. En poco tiempo varias voces de protesta y gritos de apoyo para detener a los criminales se hicieron sonar.

“Caballeros, silencio por favor. Sabemos lo peligrosos que pueden ser estas personas, pero civiles están muriendo, otros están siendo forzados a trabajos de prostitución… y ya han dañado a uno de los nuestros.” Dijo Banek insinuando el accidente de Chris. Varios de los soldados lo miraron sabiendo a lo que se refería. Muchos de ellos le dieron palmaditas y palabras de felicitación por su riesgo y valentía. A la vez, le dijeron que gracias a Miles, estaban más cerca de atrapar al líder.

“Si no intervenimos, ya será cuestión de tiempo para que ellos entren en nuestras casas y dañen a nuestros seres queridos. Y lo harán con libertad porque saben que nadie los detendrá… ya tenemos un plan, pero necesitamos más información de nuestro infiltrado para proseguir.”

Al final, con más argumentos que parecieron derrumbar las barreras llenas de dudas, los soldados aceptaron colaborar en la causa.

Chris sabía que cuando ese día llegara, en el momento en el que todo su grupo tomara acción, él sería elegido para combatir contra esos hombres. Después de todo, él dominaba diversos estilos de combate y era un francotirador excelente.

Desafortunadamente, en combates así, nadie ganaba. Sólo había pérdidas humanas en ambos bandos. Él sabía que perderían a muchos si no se preparaban, por desgracia, ese camino parecía ser la única solución que su contexto les dejaba.

Ya no sólo era robo. Ahora secuestran, matan y violan. Esos disparos que recibió por su pareja, tarde o temprano, llegarían a Miles si no detenían a ese monstruo.

Un soldado antepone su vida para proteger al civil o al compañero en momentos de extremo peligro. En su campo de batalla, él estaba seguro que olería ese desagradable olor a muerte. Le dio cierta nausea el recordar ese aroma.

Pero no podía acobardarse, de hecho, no era capaz de hacerlo. Lucharía por un mundo mejor para todos. Un mundo mucho mejor para su familia y para Miles.

La junta termino más tarde de lo esperado. Chris se despidió de su jefe de rango superior y condujo en las oscuras calles hacia su departamento. Checo la pantalla de su celular y noto que ya se acercaba la medianoche.

No sabía si esto debería contárselo a Miles, pero, sentía que no quedaba otra opción. Su compañero debía estar al tanto de la situación, porque su estado de ánimo lo delataría en dado caso de que él no lo confesara.

Sin embargo, por esta noche, Chris no le diría nada. Lo mejor era que durmiera con tranquilidad.

Al abrir la puerta, noto que toda la sala y la cocina estaban a oscuras, si acoso la lámpara cercana a la entrada estaba encendida. Esto lo hacían normalmente en situaciones como estas en las que uno de los dos llegaba tarde. Su vivienda era muy oscura en la noche, se necesitaba de una luz encendida para ver.

Al tener una memoria visual, Chris apago la lámpara y dejo sus cosas en el sofá. Entro a la recamara y miro a Miles durmiendo de lado en dirección de la puerta y arropado con la mitad de la cobija.

Su lindo amante se veía cansado y profundamente dormido.

Trato de caminar y no hacer mucho ruido, pero en segundos, Miles se movió de la cama y encendió la lámpara de su buro.

“¿Chris? Hola… tardaste mucho… ¿quieres algo de cenar? Te puedo preparar algo si quieres.”

El soldado se quitó las botas y se acostó al lado de Miles. Sus fuertes brazos sujetaron al joven con fuerza y lo guiaron de regreso a la cama.

Miles parecía estar atrapado entre el mundo de la conciencia y el sueño, ya que su mirada era algo adormilada.

“No hace falta… cene algo de camino… ven, estoy muy cansado. Vamos a dormir.”

El reportero no se negó o hizo protesta alguna. Se acurruco al lado de su pareja y se durmió con una sonrisa en su cara.

Chris miraba los detalles de su lindo rostro, su castaño cabello deslizándose sobre su frente. Esa suavidad y fragancia que lo volvían loco, más la hermosura que veía en su pareja, parecían llevarlo a un estado de paz y tranquilidad ante la tormenta de sus problemas.

Lentamente, empezó a cerrar los ojos. Guardando en su memoria las facciones de su pareja. Esperaba soñar con él esta noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA XD  
> Pobre de nuestro Chris, lo estresan con cualquier cosa y a nuestro Eddie también porque conocerá a los padres de su Darling XD jaja debe impresionar ahora.  
> ¡Gracias por leer! No teman en comentar.


	12. Pequeños cambios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Les deseo de todo corazón que estén pasando un momento agradable con la familia y amigos.  
> Este capi lo había terminado hace poco, pero por las celebraciones no pude subirlo.  
> Espero les guste las aventuras de nuestra OTP :D

“… ris…”

“Chris…”

“¡Chris!”

El soldado despertó de su tormenta profunda de pensamientos. Todas ellas relacionadas con la última junta entre los militares sobre la misión. Desde aquel día, Chris decidió contarle a su pareja de todo el asunto. Inclusive, le confeso de sus propios temores sobre la seguridad de ambos.

Chris estaba lleno de nerviosismo. No dejaba su guardia baja ante cualquier amenaza. Todos los días miraba una y otra vez el rostro de Ryman para identificarlo si lo veía. Por fortuna, no lo ha visto en ninguna parte. No obstante, su propia paranoia lo estaba carcomiendo vivo. Odiaba tener que mostrar esta faceta a su pareja.

“¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?”

Miles suspiro con resignación y se encorvo un poco ante la pregunta.

“¿No estabas escuchando lo que te dije?”

“Sí, sí lo hice.”

“¿Qué dije?” esta vez el castaño alzo una ceja y mantuvo un rostro lleno de escepticismo.

Chris trato de hacer un recordatorio de la conversación en general. Para su mala suerte, él sólo recordó lo que platicaron en la entrada del restaurante de comida rápida. Le fue imposible acordarse de las palabras que le dijo hace unos segundos.

“Lo lamento… no me acuerdo.” La vergüenza estuvo rodeada no sólo en su voz, sino en su cara y postura.

Miles desvió la mirada y la enfoco en la soda que tenía en frente. La pizza caliente no le llamaba la atención en esos momentos.

Él sabía que toda la situación de la misión y del tipo que intento asesinarlos, lo tenían con mucho nerviosismo. Miles pensaba que tal vez una salida lo haría sentir mejor. Se alegró tanto de que por fin, después de varias semanas, ambos tuvieran el mismo día libre.

Pero, más que una cita divertida y relajante, Chris parecía un perro guardián que miraba los rostros de todos los extraños y gruñía si alguno de ellos tuviera malas intenciones.

“Sabes, si no estás cómodo… podemos regresar a casa… ¡salgamos otro día!” Miles saco todo el ánimo restante que tenía en la última frase. Toco la mano de su pareja y la apretó en señal de apoyo.

Chris se dio cuenta, con esas solas palabras, que estaba arruinando el ambiente. Debían gozar de esta salida, pero solamente traía estrés y fatiga. Se sentía tan culpable por actuar de ese modo.

“Lo lamento… es nuestra cita y vamos a pasarla bien.”

El soldado decidió despejar la idea y mostrarle una sonrisa a Miles.

Entre pequeñas mordidas y discusiones, Chris trato de memorizar las siguientes conversaciones. Escogió mostrar una gran atención a las palabras e historias de Miles sobre su trabajo y algunos momentos graciosos con sus compañeros.

Sin embargo esa concentración no fue suficiente. El verdadero peligro que ese hombre significaba era más grande de lo que él imaginaba y, esa sola realización, fue suficiente para que la preocupación volviera. Si bien era cierto que ese hombre fue el único de los integrantes en verlo, sentía que, tal vez, Ryman había dado  descripciones a alguno de sus compañeros y, de esa forma, ellos tramarían algo en contra de Miles.

Chris no quería dejarse llevar por esa corriente negativa de pensamientos, pero no se perdonaría jamás si algo le pasaba a su pareja.

Decidió concentrarse en él y disfrutar del ambiente lleno de personas, risas y la poca música popular transmitida en el restaurante.

Al terminar de comer y salir a la acera, él le confeso de algunas situaciones comunes en el trabajo. Admitió que le gustaría un descanso.

Aunque les resultara imposible por el horario, empezaron a decir que deberían planear algunas vacaciones. Que escogieran cuatro ciudades y al azar, ya sea con un juego de dardos a ciegas o lanzando una moneda, escogieran una localidad nueva para viajar.

De algo estaban seguros, fuera un lugar precioso o poco popular, ambos sabían que mientras estuvieran juntos y pasando el rato, todo estaría bien.

Miles se sentía un poco mejor al notar que su pareja parecía relajarse. Sus hombros se relajaron y continuaron caminando por la vía pública ya algo concurrida.

Al avanzar un poco más, el castaño noto como una pareja se tomaba de la mano mientras reían.

Sin pensarlo y sabiendo que tenía toda la libertad del mundo, tomo la mano de Chris y entrelazo los dedos con fuerza. El tacto causo que el soldado mirara en dirección del periodista y notara el rostro ilusionado del joven con esa risa burlona y picara que tanto le encantaba. Ese gesto que mostraba cuando sabía que iba a salirse con la suya.

Chris devolvió el apretón y llevo la mano de su amante a sus labios para darles un beso.

Después de eso, los dos continuaron su camino en el pavimento y notaron que, a unos cuantos pasos, la gente parecía juntarse más y más de forma que la caminata se volviera más complicada.

Chris sostuvo a Miles con fuerza y entraron entre el tumulto de personas. Guio el camino como si fuera una barrera irrompible. Las personas se hacían a un lado y otras se movían con la cortesía de Chris cada vez que lo pedía.

Tal vez su agarre fue débil o probablemente el momento fue desafortunado, pero en un instante, sintió que alguien lo empujo con fuerza, causando que dejara de sujetar la mano de Miles. Trato de recuperar el contacto, pero las personas pasaban como una fuerte corriente de agua. Las cabezas y movimientos de la gente que avanzaba y regresaba, sólo le causaron que le fuera imposible ver al chico. Sin más remedio y para no ser un estorbo para otros, decidió avanzar y salir del tumulto con la esperanza de que Miles ya hubiese salido.

Logro llegar, pero Miles no se encontraba a la vista. Decidió esperar unos minutos, pero tampoco había señal de él.

Empezó a acercarse entre las personas y sus miedos sólo aumentaron al no tener señal alguna de su pareja.

La desesperación le llego, se metió en el tumulto de nuevo y decidió buscar en todos lados. Los rostros de las personas eran de mucha naturalidad, el contexto de toda esa gente era lo opuesto a su situación rodeada de crisis.

Ese ambiente, sin duda, lo estaba haciendo sentir peor.

Ahora el miedo lo dominaba. Llamaba a Miles entre las multitudes con el fin de que él mágicamente apareciera. Sin embargo, no tenía ni una mínima señal.

Empezó a respirar de forma agitada; como si su garganta estuviera seca. Y lo peor vino a su mente. Llegaron imágenes de Miles siendo capturado por esos delincuentes. Cada uno de ellos y el líder disfrutando de la tortura y castigos que desearan.

Fueron unos malditos segundos. Esos pequeños instantes significaron la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de Miles.

Él lo sabía. Él lo predecía. Él temía que algo así pasara y todo era su maldita culpa. Todo esto era por causa suya.

Nunca debió salir. Miles era lo más importante en su vida y lo había extraviado.

Todo parecía derrumbarse, todo le daba vueltas. Salió del tumulto de nuevo con la esperanza de que Miles volviera, pero, el resultado era el mismo, el joven reportero no se veía en ninguna parte.

Se sentó en una banca cuadrada de concreto con un árbol en el medio. Sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos porque sentía que se le caería si no lo hacía.

“¿Chris?”

Esa voz tan melodiosa se escuchó como una salvación para sus oídos. Esa única palabra se sentía como una llave para la liberación del lugar más oscuro.

Miles, en efecto, estaba en frente de él. Su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación y sus respiraciones eran algo agitadas. Lucia como si hubiera corrido.

“Perdóname… una chica cruzo cerca de mi brazo y causo que te soltara… te escuche llamándome y te seguí.”

Miles estaba muy agitado por las prisas. En un parpadeo sintió como Chris lo abrazaba con fuerza. Uno debía estar preparado para la gran fuerza física del mayor. El ligero dolor del abrazo se sintió en sus huesos. Era cuestión de tiempo para que la circulación se le interrumpiera.

“Chris… no puedo respirar.”

El soldado disminuyo el apretón, pero no soltó el agarre en él. La falta de presión le permitió al joven depositar sus manos en la cabeza de Chris. Empezó a deslizar sus manos de forma cariñosa, era como si tratara de calmar a un niño enorme.

“Pensé que… pensé que ellos te… ¡maldita sea! ¡Me asustaste!”

Miles no dejaba de abrazarlo. Sintió una calidez agradable ante el amor de este hombre. Ese sentimiento de prioridad y seguridad que él reflejaba sólo lo hacían amarlo aún más.

“Lo siento… no lo hice a propósito… ven… vamos a otro lugar más calmado… creo que debemos hablar.”

Chris se sintió tan arrepentido por romper su compostura. Obviamente le dio señales a su pareja de que la preocupación seguía ahí, aún viva y latente. No debió gritarle y exagerar todo, pero, no pudo evitarlo. Las preocupaciones pudieron más que él.

Miles no pareció enojado ante lo sucedido. Lo miro con una sonrisa comprensiva y lo tomo de la mano hasta llegar a su auto. Condujeron un poco ya con la penumbra haciéndose presente al ocultarse el sol.

La ciudad empezó a volver a la vida con las pequeñas luces de las calles encendiendo una por una junto a las iluminaciones de los locales y las ventanas de hogares y edificios.

Miles acelero un poco y tomo su propio carril. Había un lugar en especial al que quería llegar. Esperaba arreglar las cosas con calma.

***

Eddie Gluskin había padecido varios problemas en su vida. Muchos fueron difíciles de manejar y de cierta forma, lo convirtieron en el hombre que es ahora. Asimismo, lo ayudaron a ser una persona fuerte y a superar con facilidad otras dificultades que fueron llegando a su debido tiempo.

Pero ahora, la situación era algo distinta. Tenía su nivel de presión, pero no el necesario para considerarlo _peligroso_. Sólo se ponía mucho en juego en estos momentos.

Hoy se encontraba en del departamento de Waylon preparando una cena para los padres del rubio.

Tenían una hora para terminar y todo estaba a tiempo. Prepararían camarones rellenos de atún con queso y envueltos con tocino. Estarían acompañados de un poco de arroz, lechuga picada y un poco de puré de papa.

De los dos, Waylon era el más nervioso.

Miraron el reloj y faltaba sólo media hora para que sus invitados llegaran. Waylon, a diferencia de Eddie, tenía su ropa manchada por el aceite al preparar el camarón. Eso, más el calor de la cocina, hicieron que sudara demasiado.

El rubio se quitó el mandil y se dispuso a ducharse. Pero antes, decidió respirar un poco.

“Vaya… realmente nos esmeramos en la cena. Que rápido, el sol ya se está ocultando… bien… hay que dar lo mejor Eddie…” su voz empezó firme al principio, pero en segundos después empezó a quebrarse en risas nerviosas.

Al sentir que perdía el control en sus respiraciones, agarro una bolsa de papel que había dejado en la barra de la cocina. Se la coloco en su boca y empezó a respirar con desesperación. La bolsa de papel marrón se inflaba a un ritmo establecido.

Eddie se dio cuenta que Waylon se veía al borde del quiebre. Si bien el momento era algo estresante y de importancia considerando la situación en la que ambos se encontraban, él trataría de que su pareja no se derrumbara.

“Cariño tranquilo… no importa que pase, incluso si esto es un desastre. No voy a rendirme.”

Waylon se sentía ridículo ahora. Eddie debía ser el que estuviera nervioso y, aunque no lo mostrara, él sabía que el asunto lo tenía al límite también.

Sin duda, sus derrumbes e inseguridades no estaban ayudando en nada.

De hecho, se sentía tan mal con la llamada de sus padres. Él sabía que ellos querían lo mejor para él, pero, le dolía el veredicto final que tendrían.

Podía recordar sus voces cuando le llamaron.

_“Waylon, nos gustaría conocer a Gluskin. ¿Crees que sería posible que él y su hijo vengan a una cena?”_

El enfermero les había informado a sus padres de su nueva relación con Eddie el día después de que ambos se declararon como pareja.

Sus padres, como cualquier otro, mostraron cierta duda e inconformidad con ese camino. Le dieron muchas excusas para que repensara su decisión.

Sin embargo, Waylon ya había tomado su camino y, debía admitir que, era muy feliz con el resultado.

_“¿No te parece algo pronto?”_

_“Bien… debo admitir que es algo apresurado. Pero… es por precaución. Queremos interactuar con él y ver como son los dos juntos.”_ Dijo su madre con firmeza.

_“¿Qué quieres decir con precaución?_

Un silencio rodeo ambas líneas telefónicas. Ni la madre ni el hijo contestaban o daban alguna palabra. Esperaban que alguno de ellos diera el primer paso.

_“Hijo, no queremos que la historia se repita. No queremos verte destruido de nuevo… puede que Edward sea tan maravilloso como dices… pero puedes estar segado por el momento… no digo que tu elección sea mala. Pero deseamos verlo con nuestros ojos… todo esto, lo hacemos pensando en tu bien. Tal vez estamos equivocados y Edward es una buena persona… pero necesitamos verlo Waylon.”_

Él sabía que su madre lo hacía por su bien, pero él ha fracasado tantas veces en el pasado y ha visto a sus padres sufriendo por su estado de ánimo. No le dolía el hecho de que ellos se preocuparan o fueran tan precavidos, le lastimaba el resultado de esa reunión. Su madre llegaba a intimidar mucho.

_“Lo sé… sé que se preocupan, pero esto es diferente… yo lo sé.”_

Hubo otro silencio después de aquella confesión. Era como si su madre estuviera analizando todo.

_“Nos veremos ahí entonces… sólo queden de acuerdo, nosotros podremos cualquier día.”_

Luego de despedirse, Waylon hizo la llamada a Eddie, y después de varios días y movimientos, ambos tuvieron un día libre.

Y ahora, se encontraban con minutos de diferencia para la hora de la reunión.

“Oh Eddie, yo sé que sí darás lo mejor… ellos, hacen esto porque se preocupan. Sólo me asusta lo que pueda pasar.”

“No te presiones. Ve a ducharte, yo terminare de poner los cubiertos.”

El rubio le sonrió y se dirigió con rapidez al baño. Ni el agua fría podía apagar esa llama de nerviosismo en su cuerpo.

Al terminar, se secó su húmedo cabello y se puso con rapidez la blusa azul pálida abotonada y pantalones.

Eddie estaba radiante como siempre. Usaba su usual chaleco oscuro con blusa abotonada manga larga y corbata. Cuando entro al departamento para preparar la cena, el pelinegro le confeso que se sentía como el _novio_ que pedía la mano de la _hija_. Waylon se sonrojo y rio por la adorable comparación.

Eran las siete de la tarde y ya era la hora. Al notar que no llegaban, Waylon le informo sobre el carácter de sus padres. Su mamá era muy manipuladora y podía asesinar a quien sea con la mirada. Lo comparo inclusive con la versión del policía malo en una entrevista hacia un sospechoso. Su padre, en cambio, era más relajado y abierto en cuestiones de esta clase. Sin embargo, llegaba a exagerar los problemas y llevarlo a los extremos cuando quería darles solución.

Eddie escuchaba con atención y asentía con la información extra. Su pareja iba a darle más información, pero el timbre de la puerta se hizo sonar.

Ambos hombres saltaron un poco por el ruido sorpresivo. Waylon se acercó a la puerta y toco el picaporte. Antes de abrirla, miro a Eddie y éste le devolvió una sonrisa llena de confianza. El rubio sintió la presión ceder y, después de dar un largo suspiro, abrió la puerta.

En la entrada, se encontraba una mujer usando un traje ejecutivo. Era probable que apenas saliera del trabajo o simplemente usaba un traje formal para la ocasión. Su piel era blanca y su cabello esponjado estaba sujeto en una trenza. Era posible notar los  pequeños risos en su frente. Tanto el color de su pelo como el de sus ojos, eran idénticos a los de Waylon. De la pareja, la mujer parecía ser la más joven.

El hombre que la acompañaba era el más alto. De la misma forma, usaba un traje ejecutivo con corbata oscura. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos algo oscuros.

“Mamá, papá, que alegría verlos. Pasen, la comida esta lista.”

La pareja asintió y entro para acercarse a Eddie y darle un fuerte apretón de manos.

“Mucho gusto, Soy Melissa Park, es un placer conocerlo finalmente de forma más formal.”

“Buenas tardes, Christopher Park, gracias por aceptar la reunión.”

Eddie sonrió de la forma más caballerosa posible. De los dos, la mujer era la que tenía el agarre más fuerte. Sintió un ligero dolor en sus huesos.

La pareja paso y se dirigió a la cocina para lavarse las manos. Waylon les dio la señal para que tomaran asiento. Más que sus padres, los sentía como los clientes más críticos que llegaban a un restaurante y él sería el mesero odiado.

“Hijo te ves tenso. Relájate, hay que disfrutar de esta reunión. ¡Vaya! Hiciste el platillo favorito de tu padre… ¿lo hicieron juntos?”

Waylon no podía relajarse aunque su madre lo dijera. Eddie posiciono su enorme mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

“Sí, de hecho, Eddie me ayudó mucho. Preparo un aderezo rojo. Pónganlo al camarón ¡estará delicioso!”

Ambos padres realizaron lo dicho, pero aún no consumían. Christopher daba miradas a Melissa, tratando de buscar la señal precisa para comer.

A los ojos de Eddie, la mujer era muy hermosa. Varios rasgos de su rostro eran parecidos a los de Waylon pero en una versión más adulta y femenina. Waylon, a pesar de acercarse cerca de los treinta, parecía un joven universitario.

“Sé que no me recuerda Edward, pero, nosotros nos habíamos visto hace años. Me alegra ver que se encuentra mejor.” Melissa empezó a mirar en varias direcciones en la vivienda. Parecía que buscaba algo.

“Es una pena que su hijo no pudiera venir… teníamos mucha curiosidad por conocerlo.”

“Discúlpelo, Dennis tenía un ensayo general en la escuela para una de las obras. Él realmente quería venir. Me dijo que lo perdonaran por no asistir.”

“No hay problema señor Gluskin. Ya será en otra ocasión. Espero podamos tener más reuniones de este tipo y conocerlo.” Esta vez, Christopher fue el que tomo la palabra.

Waylon parecía relajarse un poco. Su padre siempre fue muy amigable y sabia como relajar la tensión en el ambiente. Él no era un problema. Su madre, era el reto.

“Bien, pueden comer. Se enfriara un poco.” Waylon se levantó y tomo la jarra de limonada y empezó a servir las bebidas.

Los cuatro empezaron a comer y pequeños ruidos de cubiertos y choques de tenedores en los platos se escucharon al momento de moverlos.

Quedaron en silencio por unos minutos mientras consumían. Waylon estaba algo inquieto. Movía su pie debajo de la mesa en señal de desesperación.

Como si tuviera algún tipo de telepatía, Eddie toco su rodilla y le sonrió para calmarlo. El rubio asintió y procuro ceder el movimiento de ansiedad.

“Y dígame Edward, ¿cómo va su negocio?” Melissa dejo de comer y mantuvo la mirada fija en Eddie.

“Muy bien, tengo varios pedidos que entregare pronto. Me llegan más en la temporada invernal o antes.”

“Debe de ser un hombre ocupado ¿no? Debe tener poco tiempo libre.”

“No es tan serio. Administro mis tiempos para las personas más importantes en mi vida.” Eddie miro a Waylon y le dio una sonrisa. El rubio se sentía como un bobo al sentir sus mejillas arder. Era increíble lo que este hombre le provocaba. Trato de calmarse y mostrar autocontrol delante de sus padres.

“Bien… lo digo porque Waylon tiene un horario muy lleno debido a su trabajo. Tal vez sus horarios sean una intromisión al momento de verse.”

La pareja de hombres entendió a lo que la mujer trataba de llegar. Fueran insinuaciones o alguna otra intención, era obvio que ella mostraba la primera negativa.

“De hecho, sí lo son… pero no significa que perdamos el contacto. Waylon me visita cuando puede.”

“Oh… ¿y tú no te tomas tiempo para venir aquí?”

Eddie se sintió un poco atacado ante la pregunta.

“Claro que vengo a visitarlo a su departamento… es sólo que… bien, ya que lo pone así, parece algo _aprovechado_ de mi parte que Waylon realice todo el viaje.”

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Melissa continuo con su platillo y Eddie hizo lo mismo. Waylon sintió que debía intervenir ya.

“Mamá… no significa nada… sí, nuestros horarios intervienen, pero, en parte es nuestra culpa. Sé que no nos hemos establecido en reuniones, pero, no es como perder el contacto. Voy y lo visito porque la boutique está de paso… además, nos mandamos mensajes por celular.”

“Lo entiendo corazón… discúlpame y quédate tranquilo. Era sólo una pregunta.” La mujer los miro con un gesto de disculpa e inclino la cabeza un poco para aclararlo.

Los cuatro volvieron a comer por varios minutos más. Después de un rato, el padre de Waylon, si acaso, bromeaba con Eddie sobre lo afortunado que él era de que Waylon no quemara la cocina.

Los padres, también, les comentaban de unas posibles vacaciones en crucero que planeaban tomar a inicios del próximo año.

Waylon se sintió agradecido de que ellos gozaran un poco. Pensándolo bien, unos días de descanso no le caían mal a nadie. Lo admitía en base a su propia experiencia ya que las vacaciones en su trabajo eran muy cortas. Normalmente les daban dos semanas de descanso. Sin embargo, el sindicato planea acortar los días a una semana. El sueldo era muy bueno, pero muy esclavizador el ganarlo.

Cuando terminaron de consumir, decidieron dedicar el tiempo con la poca limonada que quedaba y con unas latas de la cerveza favorita de su padre.

La charla iba bien, sus padres querían saber más de Eddie y éste les contestaba con seguridad y firmeza. Los temas eran más sobre labores o expectativas sobre el futuro.

A Waylon le hubiera gustado saber cómo descifrar el rostro de su madre. No tenía idea de si ella se estaba llevando una buena impresión. Se veía neutral en todo el asunto.

Por ahora, todo iba de maravilla. Waylon ya sentía que llegaban a la meta de la noche perfecta. Para su mala suerte, la amenaza se sintió de nuevo cuando la mujer empezó a hablar.

“Debo admitir Edward que… estoy impresionada… totalmente impresionada… eres… un buen hombre, un padre responsable y una persona capaz de superar los obstáculos. Eso es admirable en un ser humano… pero, no me siento cómoda aún.”

La mujer no perdió su mirada filosa en Eddie. Parecía que diría algo que contenía por mucho tiempo. Se sentó de forma más cómoda y juntó sus manos en la mesa.

“¿No te incomoda la diferencia de edades?... ¿no te parece extraño que te enamoraras de mi hijo horas después de tu operación? ¿No has pensado que lo que sientes por él, no es más que mera confusión? ¿Cómo la misma confusión que tuviste al verlo como tu esposa?…”

Waylon se quedó callado y sintió como si a su corazón se lo apretaran. Incluso, en las llamadas por teléfono, su madre insistía en que pensara en esa decisión. Que lo más seguro era que Eddie estaba confundido. Sus latidos aumentaron y parecieron ser los únicos ruidos que escuchaba en la mesa.

Miro a Eddie y se dio cuenta que el rostro de su pareja no era de nerviosismo.

“No voy a negarlo, las edades son hechos. Es una verdad que no voy a poder borrar, pero, Waylon me enseñó a no verlo como una barrera… una vez, cuando lo fui a ver al hospital, una pareja se burló de nosotros. Les parecía ridículo que yo, a esta edad, consiguiera pareja.”

El corazón de Waylon se ablando un poco en esos momentos. Esa vez, cuando Eddie fue a recogerlo al hospital, una pareja joven los crítico. Le dijeron a Waylon que debía estar realmente _desesperado_ por encontrar a una pareja, ya que no le importo la edad. Terminaron afirmándole que se hubiera esforzado por buscar a alguien más joven.

Eddie se deprimió mucho por el simple comentario. Waylon, al notar eso en aquellos instantes, lo defendió con uñas y dientes, eso, sumado a otros chicos en el hospital con la misma orientación y situación similar, se pusieron furiosos con esa pareja. Inclusive, estaban de su lado gente cualquiera que daba su punto de vista a favor de ellos.

Al llegar a la boutique, Waylon lo animo con una reflexión que, de cierta forma, lo hizo sentir mejor.

“La edad parece ahora intervenir… pero, cambie de opinión cuando Waylon me mostro otro modo de ver las cosas… él me dijo: _Eddie, cuando tu cumplas ochenta años, yo tendré sesenta y siete… al final, tu y yo seremos viejos. No importara al final y no importa ahora… además, ambos somos adultos. Somos conscientes de nuestras decisiones y de lo que nos hace feliz.”_

El rubio empezó a reírse y a poner una mano en su boca. El mirar los rostros tan impactados de sus padres, le parecía un espectáculo único.

Eddie no era el único que pensaba en la edad. Waylon también llego a un punto en el que se preguntaba si estar con el mayor era una decisión sabia. Estaba seguro que muchos lo criticarían: sus compañeros, gente extraña y su propia familia. Al final, decidió dejar de enfocarse en las críticas ajenas de otros y seguir lo que le daba felicidad.

Él había pasado por el infierno en el pasado y había sobrevivido. Él ha recibido tantos golpes que el dolor usual de la traición y desolación ya le era muy familiar.

Sentía que esta vez sería distinto y haría lo necesario para que fuera duradero. Sea presentimiento o estuviera segado, su corazonada le decía que no fallaría.

Waylon, aun con su sonrisa, observo las facciones de su madre y noto que ella correspondió de la misma manera mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sin duda, la historia se repitió de nuevo, en este caso, en Waylon.

“Yo lo amo… lo amo con una intensidad que creí extinta hace años. Sé que nuestro loco encuentro y las formas en cómo se dieron las cosas parecen imposibles. El amor lleva tiempo. Para amar a una persona, se necesita de más tiempo… pero, mire a Waylon y sentí algo que yo pensaba era parte de la ficción… experimente _el amor a primera vista_. Lo vi y sabía que tenía que conocerlo, supe que tenía que amarlo…”

Christopher parecía ceder a las palabras, pero Melissa seguía manteniendo ese escudo. Ante eso, Eddie no se detuvo.

“Pero, de algo estoy seguro. No estoy confundido. Yo sé que Waylon no es mi esposa. Él es único y maravilloso. Puedo asegurarle que incluso sin mi accidente, yo me hubiera enamorado de él si lo hubiera visto en cualquier otro lugar… les juro que me hubiera gustado que nuestro primer encuentro se hubiera dado en otras circunstancias y, podría decirles razones de porque yo sería un gran partido para su hijo o todo lo que sería capaz de ofrecerle, pero siento que sería alardear de resultados que no son aún certeros. Amo a Waylon Park con toda mi alma… esa es mi verdad y mi argumento.”

Todos se quedaron callados. Waylon apretó la mano de su pareja y le sonrió al escuchar esa confesión.

Melissa miro a su esposo, dándole una sonrisa de lado. Observo a su hijo sostener la mano de su pareja y después, miro a los ojos de Gluskin con el fin de encontrar algo más.

Suspiro, se levantó y extendió una mano en dirección de Eddie. El pelinegro le dio la mano y sintió ese fuerte apretón cortarle la circulación de nuevo. Ahora veía de donde su pareja conseguía tanta fuerza física.

“Creo que ya hemos escuchado suficiente… muchas gracias por la cena, ¡estuvo deliciosa!”

La mujer se despidió con mucha cortesía y detrás de ella, su esposo la seguía. Waylon les dio un último abrazo y los acompaño a la salida del departamento. Tanto él como Eddie se despidieron a la lejanía.

Waylon lo abrazo por la espalda, causando que el mayor volteara y lo miraba. La luz pública lo hacía lucir más lindo que de costumbre por alguna extraña razón.

Lo beso con ternura y dejo que la noche les diera el impulso para amarse más, no les importaba que los vecinos los miraran. Esta era su noche de esperanza.

***

Miles no estaba seguro de si el terreno era el apropiado, pero lo llevo al parque cercano a las afueras de la ciudad. El lugar era poco concurrido. Lo que más amaba de esa zona era el silencio y la vista preciosa de los edificios en la noche. Además, por seguridad, se encontraba cerca de una estación de policía.

A esas horas de la noche, no había ningún niño a la vista. Miles se sentó en un columpio y le hizo señales a Chris para que lo siguiera. A diferencia de él, el soldado decidió sentarse en el suelo mientras apoyaba su espalda en uno de los tubos metálicos del soporte del columpio.

El pobre hombre parecía abatido por todo.

“Bien… escúpelo…”

Chris alzo la mirada y noto que Miles se columpiaba un poco usando sus pies.

Existían un sin número de voces que deseaban salir. Algunas eran más fuertes y otras parecían susurros incomprensibles. Quería callar las palabras en su cabeza y las múltiples escenas de tragedia si llegase a perder a Miles.

Miro al periodista y sabía que necesitaba darle una respuesta. Ya no tenía control en su máscara de fortaleza. Estaba tan débil y cansado.

“Te amo…”

“¿Bien?... no era lo que tenía en mente, pero…” Miles no termino su comentario cuando sintió el agarre de Chris sujetarle el brazo.

“No lo entiendes… te amo… te quiero demasiado que… me aterra.”

“Um… no sabía que el amarme fuera algo que temer.” El tono del castaño era de burla y un poco de nerviosismo. Creía que tal vez con esa voz lograría un rompimiento de la tensión.

“No lo digo en ese sentido… si tu desaparecieras… no creo que tendría la voluntad de estar vivo… Miles, soy tan débil.”

“Chris… no pienses esas cosas. Tú eres fuerte, yo lo sé. El que muestres preocupación o aprecies mi vida no te hace débil. Al contrario, dando tu vida de esa forma, muestras un gesto de amor extremo.”

“No lo soy Miles… soy muy cobarde ahora que lo pienso… ese día en el supermercado, pude haberlo detenido, pero no lo hice pensando en ti… y cuando ese hombre alzo el arma, preferí recibir el daño porque te amo… y porque, prefiero ser yo el que se sacrifique… no soportaría el verte muriendo en mis brazos sin poder hacer nada.”

Miles se bajó del columpio y se sentó en el suelo cerca de su pareja. Había tanto que deseaba decirle. Quería contarle las seguridades y del mundo perfecto que ambos podrían construir. Deseaba darle la seguridad suficiente para que no temiera de nuevo.

Él sabía que ambos estarían juntos y lograrían salir de esto, ya que la desolación estaba inexistente en ellos. Sin embargo, nada parecía importar en esos momentos. Nada te daba la seguridad de que las cosas saldrían bien a pesar del esfuerzo y la actitud positiva.

Lo único que le quedaba, era prometerle lo que podía darle.

“Desearía tanto que las cosas no fueran así Chris… como me gustaría solucionar este miedo… pero, lo único que puedo darte es mi apoyo y la seguridad de que todo se solucionara… no sé cómo trabaja el mundo, pero las cosas siempre tienen arreglo, incluso cuando no fuiste tú el que lo soluciono. Tal vez el resultado no es lo que queremos, pero, lo único que nos queda es ser fuertes ante lo que sea y dar lo mejor.” Miles sujeto su mano con fuerza.

Chris no prestaba atención a la luminosidad de la ciudad. La voz de su pareja era lo más importante del mundo ahora y la luz más linda en esa noche oscura.

“Somos un maldito desastre… los dos ¿no?” dijo Chris mientras miraba al joven.

“Sí… no hay nadie quien pueda aguantarnos… pero, juntos estamos a salvo. Sólo nosotros sabemos cómo tolerarnos y aliviarnos el uno al otro.”

Miles saco de su chaqueta un cigarro y un encendedor rectangular plateado. Encendió la colilla de tabaco y succiono una enorme cantidad para después expulsarla como una pequeña nube blanca.

“¿Gustas un poco? Son mentolados. Sé que no te gusta que lo haga, pero, este hábito que obtuve de Trager aún es difícil de quitar.”

Chris no encontraba un gusto por fumar, curiosidad tal vez, pero nunca un gusto por la actividad. No es que le molestara el que su pareja lo hiciera, de hecho, el reportero lo hacía rara vez. Lo anterior lo reconfortaba ya que eran señales obvias de su propio autocontrol.

“Sólo un poco…” al darle la primera bocanada, la exhalación que salió de sus labios estaban acompañados de algunos tosidos y olor a la menta fresca que rodeaba a su garganta.

La noche y el ruido urbano los cubrían en su totalidad. Sus problemas y preocupaciones seguirían ahí. Probablemente estaban disminuidos como una cicatriz leve, no tan visible, pero presente en sus emociones.

Esos pensamientos, lo siguieron como una sombra el día siguiente. En ese día, Chris se mantuvo en la milicia todo el tiempo. Además de su servicio en enseñanza para los nuevos reclutas, la otra mitad de tiempo fue exclusiva para la estrategia de la misión contra la banda.

El plan parecía inteligente, pero impresionaba como en varios casos los criminales estaban un paso adelante.

Al llegar a casa, noto que el hogar no estaba vacío. En un sofá estaba un hombre de cabello rubio, peinado hacia atrás, si acaso unos cuantos mechones de cabello caían por su frente. Tenía unos lentes para la vista y usaba un par de pantalones y una camisa abotonada blanca junto con un suéter café sin mangas.

Se preguntaba si era algún compañero de trabajo de Miles. A veces, su pareja traía algunos colegas para una reunión o reportaje en equipo.

“¿Eres amigo de Miles? Mucho gusto, soy Chris Walker.”

El rubio le asintió y le dio un fuerte saludo. Pero no hablaba, sólo movía los labios un poco mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

“¿No sabes quién soy? En serio ¿no me reconoces?”

“¿Nos conocemos?” 

Esta vez el joven no lo soporto más y dio una enorme carcajada. Chris no entendía que era lo gracioso de todo eso.

Al terminar de reír, el chico se levantó del sofá, se despeino y se quitó sus anteojos. Lo miro con la misma sonrisa burlona y hablo.

“Chris… soy yo… soy Miles.”

El soldado lo miro con sorpresa y se sintió algo ingenuo al no percatarse que el que estaba en frente de él todo este tiempo era su pareja.

“¡¿Miles?! Pero, ¿Qué te hiciste?... no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué?... estas irreconocible.”

El reportero negó con la cabeza y lo beso en los labios. Él no pudo evitarlo, el ver a Chris tan confundido era algo tan adorable y único de presenciar. Sin duda amaba a este hombre.

“Dedique el día a hacerme un total cambio de imagen. Sé que aún te sentías muy inseguro por el hombre que nos lastimo y sé que te da miedo que lo vuelva hacer. Así que decidí teñirme el cabello y usar ropa de otro estilo… debo admitir que el cambio funciono. Tú ni siquiera me reconociste. Al menos así estaré a salvo.”

Chris seguía mirándolo y, aunque escuchaba la misma voz, no se acostumbraba a ese cambio.

“Además, le comente mi situación a mi jefe. Él tiene un buen amigo que trabaja en el gobierno, ese hombre puede darme una identificación falsa con otro nombre. Perdona si fui exagerado, tal vez así, ambos, podamos dormir tranquilos.”

El soldado lo escuchaba y no podía creer la fuerza de voluntad de su pareja e ingenio. Nunca paso por su mente el crear semejante táctica. Al menos, con esa apariencia y con un nuevo nombre, a Sean y a sus compañeros les sería imposible dar con él. Aunque Chris debía ser un hombre fuerte como el acero, sin duda, Miles lo cargaba y lo cubría con un manto lleno de seguridad.

Por ahora, ya no podían ser dañados. Sus temores disminuyeron aún más y se dirigió a su joven amante para abrazarlo. Coloco su nariz en la cabellera de su compañero e inhalo un poco la misma fragancia. Se dio cuenta de que se había cortado un poco el cabello. Ahora era más corto. Ya no le sería posible hacer esa pequeña cola de caballo.

“Demonios… me encantaba tu viejo estilo de peinado.”

“Descuida, cuando todo acabe, cuando tú y yo estemos a salvo, tomaremos unas largas vacaciones y seré castaño de nuevo. Además, no se me olvida que te encantan los castaños de cabello largo… no voy a perder a mi hombre por eso.” 

Ambos rieron un poco y Chris sintió un verdadero alivio ante esa idea. Lo miro a los ojos y se percató de que esa mirada travesía no se iría. Esos ojos, esa sonrisa y esa voz, representarían la zona segura más agradable del mundo.

***

Oficialmente habían pasado dos semanas desde la cena con los padres de Waylon. El rubio no recibió respuesta alguna sobre lo que ellos opinaban. Ni siquiera le contestaban las llamadas. Le mataba el no saber si aprobaban todo el asunto. ¿Acaso se habrán molestado? Ya no tenía idea.

Hoy en la tarde, Eddie lo estaba esperando en la salida del departamento. El mayor deseaba pasar el rato juntos. Pero, aunque se distrajeran con cualquier cosa, sea una charla sobre el día en el trabajo o alguna película interesante, el tema de los padres no se iba con facilidad. Lo propia mesa era un recordatorio sencillo.

Al final, decidieron ver la televisión en el sofá. Eddie se encontraba sentado y Waylon estaba acostado con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su pareja.

Waylon se sentía relajado con los dedos de Eddie acariciando su cabello. Ya llego a un punto en el que no le importaba si sus padres aceptaban o no. Sería maravilloso si ellos estuvieran de acuerdo, pero, aprendería a vivir en dado caso de que fuera lo contrario.

Entre comerciales de unas de las películas de acción, la pareja escucho el timbre sonar un par de veces.

El joven lo sintió extraño, no esperaba a otro invitado. A lo mejor era un vecino que pedía algún utensilio de cocina. Miro por el pequeño agujero y noto que eran sus padres. Mirando la hora, se dio cuenta de que ambos, probablemente, apenas acababan de salir del trabajo.

“Son mis padres.”

Eddie se levantó y se enderezo como un soldado cuando pasan lista. Él pelinegro se sentía igual de impresionado y nervioso.

Al sentir el tercer timbre, Waylon decidió no hacerlos esperar más. Abrió la puerta con lentitud y observo a ambos padres sonriéndole con cariño. Los adultos lo abrazaron de inmediato como si no lo hubieran visto por un largo tiempo.

A Eddie le parecía lindo la forma en que los padres de Waylon lo trataban. Él, incluso, era de la misma naturaleza. No importa si Dennis fuera ya un adulto independiente, él vería a su hijo como el mismo pequeño que podía cargar en sus brazos.

“¿Qué hacen aquí? No me avisaron que vendrían.”

“¿Acaso no podemos visitar a nuestro hijo cuando queramos?” El tono de Melissa parecía de reproche, pero se rompió en una sonrisa burlona cuando toco las mejillas de Waylon con ambas manos. Tal como si fuera un niño de nuevo.

“Pensamos que tal vez estarías en la boutique con Eddie, pero al ver el local cerrado, imaginamos que estarían aquí… ¡Oh! Olvide el pastel que traje, Waylon ¿me ayudarías a traerlo? Está en el auto.”

El rubio acepto y dejo a su padre solo con Eddie. Algo le daba la sospecha de que ambos padres tramaban algo. No se sentía cómodo dejando a su pareja con su padre. Esperaba que Eddie se mantuviera firme.

Christopher salió un poco de la puerta y volvió a entrar al departamento hasta que vio bajando a su familia por las escaleras.

Entro de nuevo y se acercó a Eddie con una mirada seria. El pelinegro se puso firme ante el acto del otro. Sabía que algo tramaba.

“Bien… lo diré de la manera más concreta posible… Melissa y yo lo hemos discutido estas semanas…”

Eddie sintió un ambiente lleno de fracaso. Sus emociones y pensamientos eran de miedo mezclado con enojo consigo mismo por haber fallado en su mundo de felicidad. Trato de controlar su tormenta y no mostrarla en su cara y postura. Por desgracia, no fue así en los siguientes segundos que el padre se acercaba a él. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa de disculpa y la firmeza que tenía lo encorvó en postura física.

“Demonios… debo confesarte algo… de todos los chicos con los que Waylon ha salido… tú eres en quinientos por ciento el _mejor_ de todos.”

Eddie se quedó atónito, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Esas palabras las estaba imaginando o el castaño era sarcástico?

“Ahora, te daré concejos antes de que mi hijo regrese.” Christopher posiciono un brazo en los hombros de Eddie y miro en dirección de la salida procurando que madre e hijo no hubiesen vuelto aún.

“Waylon podrá ser terco algunas veces, y yo sé que tal vez te vuelva loco, pero, ¡lucha por él! si llega haber algún problema, contáctame… te diré cómo manejarlo… muéstrate firme y cuídalo mucho. Él muestra mucha valentía, pero, él es algo frágil, ¡ah! Además, él suele…” el padre no termino su lista de concejos. Eddie posiciono una mano en su cabeza y la otra la empezó a mover con el fin de despejar el mareo lleno de emoción.

“Espere… sólo espere… esto, ¿esto quiere decir que aceptan nuestra relación?”

Christopher parpadeo varias veces y le mostro un rostro de confusión.

“Um… ¿sí? Ambos la aceptamos… ¿Por qué crees que te diría todo esto? De hecho, ella debe estar dándole la notica a Waylon ahora mismo.”

Eddie seguía sin creer lo que pasaba, era como si su cerebro no procesara nada de su loco escenario. El castaño trato de continuar con más sugerencias, pero Eddie lo interrumpió de nuevo.

“¿No les molesta en serio mi edad? Yo… yo sé que cualquier padre espera algo mejor para sus hijos y… bien, cuando su esposa lo pregunto… supuse que ese sería un inconveniente.”

Christopher volvió a mirar a la salida y después le devolvió una sonrisa comprensiva.

“Claro que no… nosotros no somos _cualquier padre_ , tenemos visiones distintas de ver las cosas… además, nos damos cuenta de lo feliz que es nuestro hijo a tu lado. Mientras él este feliz, no nos importa la edad. No es tan grande la diferencia desde nuestro punto de vista… no abordare en detalles porque esto te lo tiene que decir Waylon, pero, él ha sido dañado en el pasado… hasta el punto de caer en depresión.”

Eddie agrando su mirada con la última información. Ahora que lo pensaba, Waylon nunca le ha comentado sus experiencias pasadas. Sí le ha insinuado que ha tenido noviazgos con otros hombres. Sin embargo, nunca se abrió a él y le conto la historia de todos ellos. Eddie no quería ejercer presión. Al igual que a Christopher, él esperaba que Waylon se lo dijera. Por ahora, sólo le quedaba esperar y ver el momento preciso para hablar del tema. Por desgracia, temía que movería una herida llena de tristeza si hablaba con él de eso. Ese y otros motivos eran sus razones para no obligar a su amante a discutirlo.

Christopher le hizo señales para que se acercara y su voz fue un susurro apenas audible. Parecía que quería contarle un secreto.

“Aquí entre nos, Melissa me lleva dieciséis años… de los dos, ella es la mayor. No te digo su verdadera edad porque ella me ahorcaría.”

Eddie empezó a toser con la diferencia de edad que había escuchado. Estaba demasiado sorprendido. La mujer no aparentaba una edad tan avanzada, al contrario, lucia muy joven. Parecía una mujer a los inicios de los treinta.

“¡¿Cómo es posible?! No… no se le nota… es… increíble.”

El castaño empezó a reír ante la reacción de Eddie. Siempre reía por la apariencia de su mujer. Ella era siempre de un carácter fuerte y firme. Podría decirse que ella es la jefa en su hogar. Cualquiera que los viera, pensaría que él era el mayor. Era muy gracioso cuando les decía la verdad.

Entre risas y movimientos de negación en la cabeza, Christopher hablo.

“Ella hace mucho ejercicio y come sanamente, no usaba mucho maquillaje en su juventud para no dañar su piel… incluso aunque lo usara o no, ella es una preciosura… además, su madre, la abuela de Waylon, mostraba mucha juventud como ella… he llegado a pensar que el lado de su familia se traga los años… tal vez Waylon sea igual.”

Eddie sentía que podía respirar con tranquilidad. Las tristes posibilidades eran ya resultados lejanos que deseaba olvidar y mantener escondidos.

Waylon era alguien demasiado preciado para él y, no importaba que tan difícil fuera, él lo haría feliz. De eso no habría duda.

“Oh, por cierto, no sé cómo le van hacer, pero Melissa y yo queremos nietos… Dennis cuenta claro, pero queremos escuchar risas de niños ¿sabes? Espero que puedas presentarnos a tu hijo. Por eso quisimos que viniera a la cena.”

Eddie no sabía que contestar ante esa declaración. Lo único que salió de sus labios fueron grandes carcajadas nerviosas. En el fondo, esas risas eran de alegría y no de burla.

Este hombre estaba llevando las cosas algo lejos y de forma muy apresurada. No es como si no le gustara la idea de tener una familia de esa forma. Era, de hecho, adorable el imaginarlo. Él y Waylon teniendo a un pequeño a su cuidado. No pudo evitar recordar los momentos de atención hacia su hijo cuando era un bebé. Horarios, limpieza, alimentación, descanso y tiempos de juego.

“¡Oh diablos! Ya vienen, luego te daré más concejos. Intercambiemos números celulares más tarde.”

En el pasillo se podía escuchar las risas de ambos y el ruido de la bolsa en movimiento.  

Al mirar a su joven amante, se dio cuenta que, en efecto, su madre le había dado la buena noticia.

“Bien, Edward, estas dos semanas, yo y mi esposo hemos pensado y nos hemos dado cuenta que…”

“Descuida Mel, ya le dije todo.”

La mujer abrió un poco la boca en señal de impresión. Suspiro ante la pequeña osadía.

“Oh Christopher, ¿no pudiste contenerte cierto? Acordamos que lo haríamos los dos.”

“Tenía asuntos que discutir.” Le guiño el ojo a Eddie. El pelinegro rio con el acto y se relajó por lo agradable que se volvió el ambiente.

Waylon dejo la bolsa en la mesa y abrazo a su madre con fuerza, después hizo lo mismo con su padre.

Si Eddie sentía que el rubio era atractivo, parecía radiar con mucha luz ahora. La noticia sin duda lo hacía sentir de maravilla.

Melissa miro a la pareja junta y se acercó a ellos.

“Perdona si fui algo directa con mis preguntas. Pero me aseguraba de que mi hijo estuviera bien. Lo único que puedo desearles es buena suerte y nuestro apoyo… no voy a mentirles, sigo preocupada. Yo sé que Waylon es un adulto y puede escoger a quien él ame, pero, su relación no será sencilla. Habrá muchos obstáculos y gente que intervendrá… se los digo desde mi experiencia personal. Pero si se aman tanto como ustedes nos dicen, yo sé que no se rendirán. Defendiste tu relación con mucha honestidad y ambos pudimos notarlo… sé que mi amor de madre me obliga a decirte esto, pero, Eddie, más te vale no lastimar a mi hijo… soy como una fiera cuando dañan a mis hijos ¿sabes?” Lo último lo dijo de forma cómica con una carcajada. Ese gesto hizo que  el rubio riera, pero las palabras destilaban una señal alta de advertencia hacia Eddie. Él sentía las palabras como afilados cuchillos que causaron que sudara en nerviosismo.

“Bien… ya que todo quedo arreglado, ¡vengan! Comamos un poco… por cierto Eddie, me imagino que Christopher ya te lo ha dicho, pero, me gustaría conocer a Dennis… Waylon nos contó que es un prodigio en la actuación.”

Sin duda, Eddie presentaría a su hijo a estas agradables personas. Termino asintiendo y prometiendo alguna salida futura en dado caso de que el itinerario de Dennis fuera apropiado.

Al final, la familia se reunió en la mesa. La alegría y risas incontenibles que Waylon mostraba al servir la comida adornaron el departamento.

Entre pequeños bocados del pastel, los Park le narraban historias de Waylon en su infancia, algunos vergonzosos y otros sumamente interesantes. Algunos de ellos su pareja no se los había contado.

Ya para el atardecer, Waylon estaba rojo de la vergüenza y las risas ante el recordatorio de su infancia.

Este día fue perfecto. Su pareja era asombrosa. Él sabía, que pasara lo que pasara, Su vida, de ahora en adelante, seria hermosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.  
> Se que el drama no ha vuelto, pero les aseguro que regresara O.o de la forma más inesperada. Demosles a nuestros bebés momentos de calma.  
> ¡Gracias por leer y felices fiestas!


	13. Caminos cruzados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, lamento haber tardado. Tuve muchos deberes que no pude dedicar un rato al fic T-T  
> Quiero agradecer y darles un enorme abrazado a todos aquellos que siguen dejando kudos y comentarios.  
> Me alegra mucho que la historia sea bien recibida.  
> Por cierto, no es la gran cosa, pero realice un fanart de Dennis cuando era bebé. Lo hice a manera de practica, la cual espero poder mejorar en el futuro con nuevos dibujos relacionados al fic.
> 
> http://daliakoen.tumblr.com/post/155610126305/ok-so-these-images-are-as-a-way-of-practice
> 
> Ese es el enlace por si quieren darle una mirada ;)  
> Ya no los distraigo.  
> Espero les guste el capi.

Jeremy Blaire estaba abatido en el suelo de su departamento. Tenía unos cuantos minutos de descanso antes de levantarse y tomar una ducha para iniciar su día. Pero ni todos los minutos del mundo en su cómodo piso le auxiliarían para apagar el fastidio y los enojos de su cabeza.

Ahora mismo estaba cansado o, más bien, se sentía harto de todo. Los días de rutina, los mismo enfermos, los mismos llantos y, lo peor de todo, saber que su ex estaba saliendo con Gluskin.

En esos instantes empezó a recordar su itinerario de trabajo. De acuerdo con el jefe de cirujanos, aún debía seguir sus jornadas en Urgencias. Tal vez en unos días cambiarían su horario en otra área. Algo que tenía seguro eran las cirugías de importancia, pero esas se realizarían después del mediodía.

En el frio suelo de su vivienda, aun usando su bata de dormir, sintió unas lamidas en su mejilla. Al abrir los ojos, se percató de dónde provenía.

Sólo las personas cercanas a él sabían aspectos de su vida privada. Entre ellos estaban los miembros de su familia, Trager y Waylon. Todos ellos sabían que tenía un perro de raza pug como mascota.

El can tenia, ahora, tres años de edad. Lo obtuvo un día cuando caminaba por la acera. La pequeña criatura, de sólo cuatro meses de edad, le ladraba desde una ventana de cristal en una veterinaria que, al parecer, estaba por cerrar permanentemente.

Cuando entro por curiosidad al local, el veterinario empezó a convencerlo de que se llevara al pug. Que no necesitaba pagarle nada. Sólo deseaba asegurarse de que el perro tuviera un hogar.

Jeremy se negó al principio, no estaba con ánimos para cuidar de un animal. Sin embargo, el encargado le confeso que la clínica estaba solventada por el gobierno, por lo que ellos eran sus jefes. Le afirmaron que cerrarían el lugar por la escasez de fondos. El veterinario le dijo que sus jefes le ordenaron “dormir” a todos los perros que no lograran conseguir un dueño, ya que el gobierno no quería más perros callejeros. El único animal que le quedaba por darle un hogar era al cachorro que Jeremy vio por la ventana. Si no lograba dárselo a alguien, no tendría más opción que dormirlo.

Fuera lastima, cariño o empatía, Jeremy nunca supo que lo motivo a adoptar al cachorro.

Desde ese día, él ha cuidado del perro. De hecho, era una buena mascota. Era cierto que causaba destrozos de cachorro, pero unos buenos castigos y gritos lo hacían entrar en cintura. Esos desastres fueron las razones por las que decidió ponerle _Messy_.

Ahora mismo, su mascota, ya casi del tamaño de un cerdo, sabía detectar su estado de ánimo. En situaciones parecidas, siempre trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor con el artesanal que tenía. Al notar que las lamidas no lo levantaban, el enorme perro se le subió encima de su estómago.

“Bien Mess, estoy bien, quítate de encima. Tu peso me corta el oxígeno.”

Blaire se levantó y se quedó sentado en el suelo. Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que debía ducharse ya. El perro no perdió tiempo y coloco sus patas delanteras en la pierna de Jeremy y empezó a lamerle la cara.

El hombre rio un poco y, antes de levantarse por completo, le acaricio la cabeza al animal. El pug, en reacción, empezó a realizar pequeñas mordidas en la mano.

Dejo al perro entretenido con un filete de juguete, de forma de que pudiera ducharse. Una vez dentro, apoyo la frente de su cabeza en la pared fría. Trataba de despejar la negatividad del día a día y a enfocarse en el trabajo que está cerca de perder si no controlaba su temperamento.

Se despidió del pug mientras le aseguraba sus croquetas del día. Él siempre era muy cuidadoso al respecto. Cuando él no estaba, lo encerraba en el cuarto del lavabo para que no causara desastre en el departamento. Nunca lo amarraba, lo consideraba algo cruel y desesperante desde el punto de vista animal.

Aunque muchos se quejaban de la lejanía de su zona de trabajo, le relajaba un poco el conducir ese tramo largo. Era como un momento de paz en el auto. No había gritos ni críticas, sólo la música en la radio y el viento tratando de filtrarse en las ventanas del auto.

Al llegar al hospital, vio que Waylon se encontraba subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndose a los casilleros del trabajo. Respiro un poco y se fue en la misma dirección. Jeremy siguió su camino he hizo lo mismo. Además de ellos dos, también estaban otros cirujanos, doctores y enfermeros. 

Sólo en un momento, al salir de la zona, se miraron cara a cara. Waylon con una sonrisa, le saludo cortésmente usando su nombre y rango. Jeremy hizo lo mismo con mucha seriedad y se alejó del lugar.

Ambos se dirigían a Urgencias, pero al mismo tiempo, tomaron su distancia. Era lo mejor ahora que lo pensaba. Sería contraproducente si su ira lo dominaba.

Sin embargo, antes de ir a Urgencias, decidió ir con Trager ya que tenía tiempo de sobra. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, aunque fuera por operaciones o rutina.

Sólo deseaba contacto con otro ser humano, aunque fuera por medio de bromas y comentarios sin sentido.

Por fortuna, lo encontró sentado en la oficina de su cubículo revisando unos papeles pendientes.

De acuerdo a su conversación inicial, parecía que su colega tendría varias cirugías a finales del año. Era posible que viajara en unas cuantas ocasiones para operar enfermos en otro hospital. Incluso, le ofreció a Jeremy el ir con él como un asistente ya que ambos pertenecían a la misma área.

Todo eso con el fin de que despejara su pesado ambiente y estado con Waylon.

Richard lo leía como la palma de su mano. Sabía que la nueva relación del enfermero lo estaba lastimando. Aunque ambos tenían una amistad entre el amor y el odio, su compañero de trabajo sabía cómo pulsar los botones para aliviar su ansiedad y falta de control.

Aunque no le dio una respuesta segura, le afirmo que consideraría la oferta.

“¿Sabes? Me impresiona que los jefes no se enojaran con Waylon. Digo, al tener una relación amorosa con un paciente.”

Richard se encontraba listo para dar su jornada en Urgencias de nuevo. Se mantenía concentrado en los reportes, pero ponía atención a la plática.

“No es para menos. Por un lado, nuestros jefes no se sienten con derecho a decirle con quien salir cuando ellos lo obligaron a pretender ser la _esposa_. Y, por otro lado, mientras tus relaciones o preferencias sexuales no intervengan en el orden o ganancia, bien, a ellos les importa un comino.”

Jeremy suspiro resignado. Cuando se dio esa relación enfermero-paciente, él supuso que los jefes iban a criticarla, pero fue todo lo contrario. Era increíble como el karma lo trataba en los más mínimos detalles.

Al estar listos para salir, de la puerta, salió con rapidez Vincent Conrad. El enfermero lucia cansado de tanto correr. Inclusive, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta e inclino la cabeza hacia abajo para buscar aire.

“¡Rick, tenemos problemas!” cuando el chico volteo en dirección de ambos cirujanos. Su rostro de cansancio cambio a uno lleno de vergüenza al ver a Blaire.

Jeremy sentía curiosidad de que el joven enfermero se refiriera con ese apodo tan personal hacia Trager. Desvió los pensamientos y espero a que el chico se explicara.

“¿Cuál es el problema Vincent?”   

“Um… llego un chico a Urgencias… tiene un problema que necesita la ayuda de un doctor en Andrología pero, el cirujano no llega, ¿Podría darle un chequeo?”

Richard estaba demasiado neutral. No dominaba esa área y Jeremy estaba impresionado de la falta de perturbación en su rostro.

“Descuida, le daré un chequeo, no creo que sea tan grave… Jeremy, ¿me acompañas?”

El enfermero se hizo camino y fue guía para los cirujanos en dirección de la camilla. Toda la cortina azul estaba cubriendo el espacio de la cama de forma que fuera imposible para otros el observar.

Al abrir con lentitud, los cirujanos vieron a su paciente acostado en la cama. A su lado, estaban dos chicas.

Jeremy parpadeo un par de veces. Logro reconocer a una de ellas.

“¿Irina?... ¿Qué haces aquí?...” Jeremy ignoro por completo al joven herido y enfoco su mirada en la chica. La joven se veía mejor ahora, sus ojos ya no mostraban el cansancio y estrés de antes. Ahora su cabello estaba sujetado con una cola de caballo y su piel blanca parecía brillar como la porcelana ante sus ojos.

“Vaya, es bueno verte más saludable de nuevo. Te ves mejor.”

La chica le sonrió y, mientras le saludaba con la mano, le salía una pequeña risita. Blaire no pudo evitar el darle el mismo gesto.

“También me alegra verlo de nuevo doctor Blaire.”

“¡Oiga! Puede tener la charla con mi amiga todo el tiempo que quiera, pero, ¿pueden revisarme primero por favor?”

Richard tosió un poco y Jeremy enfoco la mirada en el paciente. Se acercaron más con el fin de escucharlo. Segundos después, Irina salió de la cortina argumentando que daría privacidad.

“Su nombre es Blake Langermann, 26 años de edad. Él… bien, el padece de una herida en su...” Vincent deslizo la delgada manta blanca y mostro la herida en cuestión.

A partir de ahí la camilla quedo silenciosa. El herido se tapó el rostro con ambas manos en vergüenza. La otra chica se quedó dándoles una sonrisa de simpatía.

Ambos doctores, si fuera en otras circunstancias, estarían riéndose mientras le señalaban con el dedo. Pero eran profesionales, hacer eso haría que los despidieran.

Al deslizar la sábana blanca, notaron la obvia lesión. A simple vista no parecía ser hecha por alguna infección o algo por el estilo. Cuando Trager se acercó más, se dio cuenta que la piel que cubría la cabeza del pene y parte de la entrepierna tenían una rajada. Era como si algo filoso lo hubiera dañado.

“¿Cómo te hiciste eso?”

“Fue una locura. Su ex novia llego como loca a nuestro departamento y trato de apuñalarle ahí.” La chica apuntaba al miembro lastimado.

“Lynn, gracias por decirlo de forma tan vergonzosa… tuve suerte, logre moverme rápido, pero el cuchillo logro darme… por favor, ayúdenme, arde como el infierno y no ha dejado de sangrar.”

Richard siguió observándolo y anoto nuevos datos en el reporte del enfermero.

“No te preocupes, tiene solución. La herida, parece ser superficial. Aun así, buscare a Robert Taylor, él es el especialista en esa área… no se preocupe.”

Después de dar las instrucciones de los cuidados y precauciones por esos momentos, Jeremy se quedó en emergencias para atender a otros pacientes mientras daba disimuladas miradas a su ex paciente.

La chica, al parecer, trataba de contactarse con alguien. Marcaba a su celular y después lo depositaba en la oreja, pero al final, nadie parecía responderle. Cuando ella miro en su dirección, él desvió la mirada y tomo los reportes de los pacientes asignados.

No deseaba involucrarse, no en esos momentos.

***

Waylon se encontraba en un excelente estado de ánimo. Como el día siguiente seria Halloween, Clementine solicito a Murkoff el que le permitieran hacer una actividad con los infantes que no tendrán la oportunidad de celebrarlo en la ciudad, la cual consistía en festejar la noche de brujas en los pasillos del hospital. Cada puerta de la administración u oficina, sería la versión de una _casa_ , y en ésta, habría una gran bolsa de dulces lo suficientemente grande para repartir a cada niño. Tenía pensado que fuera en el día exacto, pero el hospital sólo se lo permitió el día antes.

Para la actividad, necesitaría la colaboración de varios administradores y enfermeros que servirían como guías.

Incluso, la pediatra pidió que sería más realista si algunos de los adultos se disfrazaran.

Algunos de ellos lo hicieron por la diversión y por el hecho de cambiar el tedioso hábito de trabajo.

El rubio fue el único enfermero masculino en la actividad. Él uso un sencillo traje de vampiro. Llevaba puesto su uniforme azul pálido, pero encima, usaba una capa oscura y unos colmillos en la boca. Incluso, pinto gotas rojas en las esquinas de su labio como si fueran señales de sangre. 

Él estaba ubicado en el pabellón femenino, en la entrada de la cancha de hecho. Tenía una pequeña mesa de madera y un enorme jarrón lleno de dulces.

Podía escuchar por los pasillos los gritos y risas de los niños.

Algunos de ellos usaron disfraces traídos por sus madres o por Clementine. Al ver al primer grupo llegar, noto que algunos de ellos estaban sosteniendo la mano de sus madres.

Aunque fuera algo triste, algunos padres de familia no lograron llegar por el trabajo. Por lo tanto, los niños sin tutor eran acompañados por una enfermera.

En este caso, Pyro sujetaba la mano de Clementine. El pequeño se disfrazó de su superhéroe favorito. Llevaba unas mayas rojas que cubrían todas sus piernas. En el pecho, mantenía una blusa manga larga pegada a su pequeño cuerpo con una enorme “P” en el medio.

Los demás niños usaban diferentes disfraces. Una niña llevaba puesto su traje de princesa y otra de un hada. En los niños, había uno con un traje de dinosaurio verde y otro llevaba puesto el traje de un alíen Uberman **,** con las antenas y los dos brazos extras.

Waylon sonreía al recordar la emoción de los niños con la idea de la celebración.

“¡Dulce o truco!” la voz llena de risas y emoción se escuchó como un fuerte eco en la cancha.

Waylon sonrió y le dio una buena porción de dulces a cada uno. Los niños siguieron su camino, a excepción de Pyro, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo y le deseo un feliz Halloween.

Abrazo al niño con mucho amor y vio cómo se iba a la siguiente “casa”. Detrás de ellos, llego otro grupo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su itinerario estaba bastante lleno. Cuando saliera del trabajo, comería unas rebanadas de pizza y se ducharía.

La quermes a la que Dennis lo había invitado se daría este día en la tarde.

Sus padres tuvieron noticia de la actuación del joven, sin embargo, ambos estarían bastante ocupados por el trabajo, ya que el mes estaba por cerrar y debían realizar sus reportes de cada empresa. Terminaron prometiendo que no faltarían en otra ocasión.

Tanto él como Eddie acordaron en verse en el lugar del evento. De modo que no se retrasaran tanto.

Se sentía tan feliz de su nuevo estado, pero, se sentía mal por Jeremy. Antes le hacía comentarios sobre su elección, pero en este día, simplemente no dijo nada.

El conocía esa voz y mirada. Le dio cierta melancolía por cómo se dieron las cosas. Aunque doliera, él sabía que era lo mejor.

Si él hubiera pretendido el amor hacia Jeremy, sabría que en algún momento, cuando la bomba estallara, Jeremy quedaría destrozado. Jamás se perdonaría el infringir ese tipo de dolor a otro ser humano.

La sensación y el recuerdo de su rompimiento con Piers fue lo más relacionado a una desolación similar.

Él mismo sabía de antemano ese sentimiento. Quería a Jeremy, lo quería y deseaba que no sufriera ningún mal. Pero ese afecto y cariño no eran las señales que se sentía hacia una pareja.

Suspiro deseando que el panorama en su hospital cambiara. Rezaría si supiera que eso traería algo.

***

Irina estaba desesperada. A pesar de que Blake estaba a salvo en el hospital, estaba realizando varias llamadas al contacto policial que llego al departamento de sus amigos. Por fortuna, logró contactarse cuando salió de Urgencias.

Al parecer, la ex novia de Blake estaba detenida. Era muy posible que los oficiales vinieran aquí para entrevistarlo.

Además de eso, Blake tenía que cubrir un reportaje con un conocido suyo. Salió al patio interior del hospital y se sentó en una banca con sombra, con la esperanza de comunicarse con esa persona.

Dio una sonrisa de alegría al escuchar que su llamada fue contestada.

_“¿Hola?”_

“Miles… soy Irina, disculpa, te llamaba para decirte que Blake no podrá cubrir el reportaje contigo hoy… él tuvo un accidente.”

Miles Upshur era un viejo amigo de su universidad. Aunque ambos estudiaron carreras distintas, se volvieron amigos cercanos cuando él fue a cubrir un reportaje sobre un anteproyecto de arquitectura con su grupo. Ese trabajo fue de los primeros cuando él se graduó de la universidad.

Él siguió asistiendo y escribiendo los reportajes obligatorios, pero entre esas visitas y pláticas con el grupo, ambos se volvieron muy amigos.

_“Irina… te he dicho que ya no me llames así, llámame Walter ahora.”_

La chica hizo un ruido de disculpa. Hace días, la pareja de su amigo recibió varios disparos que provocaron que casi muriera. Por fortuna, él logro salvarse. Sin embargo, Miles cambio su vestimenta y nombre por seguridad ante aquellos que los lastimaron.

Tanto Lynn como Blake no sabían que él e Irina eran amigos. Por petición de Miles, ella se aseguraba de mantener todo en secreto.

“Disculpa Mil… digo, Walter, es la costumbre.”

_“No hay problema chica… perdono los deslices de mi hermana menor.”_

La joven rio de forma agradable ante las palabras llenas de cariño. Miles siempre encontraba las formas para hacerla sentir mejor.

“No eres mi hermano, pero es muy dulce que me sigas viendo de esa manera.”

_“Hey, si yo no te adoptaba otro idiota lo haría. Eres demasiado dulce para que otros te lastimen.”_

Irina también lo consideraba como un hermano mayor. Aunque le dolía admitirlo, a él le mostraba una honestidad y alegría más sinceras que a sus propios hermanos.

_“Por cierto… supe que estuviste internada en Murkoff. Perdóname, estuve tan concentrado en mis propios problemas que no tome tiempo para visitarte.”_

“No hay problema… sé que Chris necesitaba de atenciones… además yo sé que debías estar ocupado… aun así, me alegra que ambos estén juntos.”

_“A todo esto… ¿Qué detuvo a Blake de venir al reportaje?”_

Irina se sintió incomoda. Había ensayado mentalmente como decirlo por el teléfono, pero, las prácticas no importaron ahora que tenía al reportero en la línea.

“Bien… ugh, diablos. Conociéndote, te vas a reír.”

_“Claro que no… soy profesional… dímelo.”_

Irina mantuvo una mirada de seriedad con sarcasmo en sus facciones mientras miraba a una enfermera llevar a un paciente en silla de ruedas a un paseo por el patio cerca de la fuente.

“Su ex novia trato de castrarlo… logro darle un poco y está en el hospital.”

Una fuerte carcajada estallo en la otra línea. Fue tan elevada que la joven retiro un poco el celular de su oído para no sentir la fuerza del volumen.

Miles seguía riéndose e Irina mantenía su silencio mientras esperaba a que diera fin a su burla.

 _“¡Por Dios!... perdona… creo que ya me calme…”_ el estallido de risas resaltaron el obvio error en la declaración.

_“¡Dios Irina! Yo no sería capaz de escribir eso en el justificante del trabajo… terminaría riéndome… ¿él está bien?”_

“Sí, no fue muy grave… estará bien, pero no tuvo tiempo de decírtelo.” A la joven le hubiera gustado conversar con él en mejores circunstancias. Lo decía al sentir un grito en forma de regaño desde la otra línea. Al parecer, le habían llamado la atención al reportero.

Ambos se despidieron y él acordó en reunirse con ella en algún momento en que su agenda estuviese más relajada.

Ahora mismo, ella se sentía muy relajada al escuchar sólo los ruidos de las aves y el viento a la distancia.

El clima no la mantenía con mucha serenidad. Después del incidente en el hospital, decidió iniciar cambios en su vida para sí misma más que por el bien de otros.

Eso se debía principalmente a los comentarios del doctor Blaire y de sus amigos más cercanos.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, el doctor se encontraba caminando por el mismo patio. Saludo a unos cuantos pacientes que paseaban por ahí y, al verla sentada, decidió sentarse junto a ella y a saludarla antes de tomar asiento.

Al verlo con más detalle, noto que él no había cambiado. Mismo color de uniforme y mismo estilo de peinado hacia atrás.

El momento se volvió incomodo, ninguno de los dos hablaba o hacia algún ruido. Si acaso, Jeremy sacaba su almuerzo de una bolsa de papel y le ofrecía un pedazo de su enorme emparedado. A lo cual, la joven negó cortésmente.

“¿Cómo te ha ido? Te dieron de alta muy rápido y no pude despedirme de ti.”

Irina se sintió algo desprevenida por la pregunta. Era como si la asustaran un poco.

“Estoy muy bien… ya no he enfermado desde entonces.”

“Esos dos… ¿son compañeros de universidad o algo así?”

“Sí… ambos estudiamos en la misma universidad a pesar de tener distintas áreas… nos volvimos muy unidos… de hecho, cuando deje mi casa, ellos me ofrecieron compartir el apartamento.”

Jeremy dejo de masticar su comida y la miro en seguida. La chica no lo miraba. Ella mantenía la mirada en el suelo de forma reflexiva.

El neurocirujano no se sentía capaz de predecir si ella estaba triste o neutral. Él era un experto en arruinar todos los momentos por su rudeza y falta de tacto. Más que consuelo, él terminaba haciendo llorar a los demás.

“Lo lamento… mira, se lo que te dije, pero nunca fue mi intención el que te fueras de casa.”

La chica, en vez de mirarlo con desagrado u odio por el mal recuerdo, ella le sonrió para después sacar una ligera carcajada.

“Sabes, lo hubiera hecho a fin de cuentas… Mil, digo, mi amigo Walter dijo que si las cosas hubieran empeorado, él me hubiera llevado lejos de ellos.”

Jeremy detecto cierta alegría en las palabras. No la culpaba, cuando él dejo el peso de su familia, se sintió más libre que nunca. Sintió una posibilidad única de ser y hacer lo que él deseaba internamente.

“De hecho, es lo mejor… digo, ya no siento esa toxicidad todo el tiempo… ahora mismo estoy trabajando como secretaria asistente de un dentista… no es arquitectura, pero no puedo darme el lujo de quedarme sin trabajo.”

“No te sientas menos por la cuestión de trabajo… en situaciones así no hay más opción…” Jeremy le dio una mirada de pies a cabeza. Su piel blanca le ayudaba a resaltar lo oscuro de su cabello y lo lindo de sus ojos. Definitivamente tenía una pinta más animada que cuando llego al hospital.

Jeremy desvió la mirada a la fuente de agua al sentir que ella miraba en su dirección.

“Me alegra verte de nuevo.” dijo casi sin pensar en las palabras.

“Yo también me alegro…” la sonrisa de la joven era genuina. Blaire podía identificar lo verdadero de lo deshonesto. Y ella, no fingía nada.

***

El mini Halloween del hospital termino con una nota perfecta. Varios padres de familia le agradecieron a Clementine y al equipo médico por dar un poco de su tiempo para que los niños celebraran esa ocasión.

Waylon sonreía un poco mientras conducía en dirección a su casa. Los niños del hospital eran adorables y la idea de darles esto para celebrar, fue mucho más entretenido que nunca.

El rubio decidió usar una ropa algo formal. Le daría la oportunidad de estrenar un saco café oscuro que acababa de comprar. Planeaba usarlo para el invierno, pero las tardes y las noches llegaban a helar durante estos días. Le parecía algo extraño a penas terminando Octubre.

Al llegar a su departamento, se quitó sus tenis y se puso unas sandalias azules. Fue en dirección del refrigerador y saco una caja de pizza que él había ordenado la noche anterior. Él era capaz de comerse una pizza entera cuando tenía mucha hambre.

Estaba seguro de que sus padres y Eddie le darían una reprimenda por comer demasiado.

Se vistió con rapidez y se dirigió al parque _Rosamond_. Casi no visitaba el lugar, pero tanto pacientes como amigos le afirmaron que la zona no era tan mala. El enorme pastizal verdoso y la pequeña corriente del agua eran lindos en realidad.

El espacio seria usado para la quermes. A como Dennis lo describía en uno de los mensajes por celular, era probable que el parque se llenara de varias personas. Le comento que rara vez los eventos iniciaban con pocas personas.

Aunque el tráfico lo detuvo por varios minutos, logro alcanzar estacionamiento cercano a la zona. Incluso, logro ver el auto de los Gluskin estacionado cerca de la entrada.

Lo más seguro era que padre e hijo ya estuvieran adentro.

En la entrada se podía ver a un joven recogiendo y dando una pulsera para el acceso.

Al acercarse más, noto varios puestos de comida y bebidas esparcidas en una parte de los enormes pastizales. En otro espacio, estaba montado un escenario para la obra y el show de talentos.

Algo curioso en el escenario, era la falta de sillas para los espectadores. En lugar de eso, había mantas cuadradas esparcidas por todo el espacio. Al observar con más detalle, se dio cuenta de que algunas familias con niños ya se encontraban esperando la función con alguna botana o soda en las manos.

También había parejas de todas las edades disfrutando del clima y el espacio del suelo.

Al acercarse, vio a la familia Gluskin cerca del escenario, con la diferencia de unas dos familias delante de ellos. Eddie se encontraba sentado de piernas cruzadas en la manta azul pálida. Dennis parecía explicarle algo mientras se encontraba arrodillado enfrente de él.

Waylon se hizo camino entre algunas personas y se le acercó a Eddie hasta estar a su vista.

El joven enfermero saludo a Dennis después de intercambiar sonrisas con su pareja.

“Que bueno que vinieras Waylon. Wow, me siento algo nervioso ahora.” las risas nerviosas del joven actor reflejaban el obvio estado de ánimo. Aunque no lo admitiera, se sentía algo alterado por tener al rubio como espectador. Para él, no fue lo mismo interpretar pequeños diálogos con una sola persona en el hospital.

En el pasado, solía sufrir de pánico escénico, sin embargo, al apropiarse del personaje y al realizar este juego de personalidades, sentía que esa transición le daba cierta libertad y confianza. Era como vivir un sueño. El ser capaz de vivir otra vida.

Sin duda, la práctica constante y la tutoría de sus mejores profesores le ayudaron a crear un trabajo más profesional.

“¿Bromeas? ¡No me lo perdería por nada! Ya ansiaba el verte en el escenario.”

El joven actor iba a decir algo más, pero un grupo de chicos le gritaron desde la punta del escenario informándole que la función ya estaba por empezar. No era para menos, Waylon había llegado muy tarde.

Algunos de esos grupos tenían en sus manos un bulto de ropa doblada. Posiblemente eran los trajes.

“Disculpen, llego la hora, ¡disfruten la función!”

Dennis se dirigió con rapidez al lado de sus compañeros, algunos de ellos observaban unas hojas y platicaban mientras señalaban algún párrafo en especial. Seguido de eso, una de las chicas le dio un peluquín a Dennis con un peinado hacia atrás.

Él los miro y les sonrió mientras enseñaba el peinado.

Ahora que Waylon lo notaba, podía notar un poco el parecido de padre e hijo por las facciones de la cara.

De acuerdo al folleto, las actividades se iniciarían con la pequeña obra de teatro, después habría un show de talentos y música en vivo.

El tema de la obra sería dedicado al humor y no al terror. Lamentaban ese hecho ya que la intención era influir miedo en el público. Más que nada el cambio de opinión se debía a la falta de materiales y el hecho de que se encontraban al aire libre y no en el enorme teatro de la ciudad con todos los efectos, los sonidos y espacio suficiente para provocar ese efecto de pánico.

La trama trataría sobre las graciosas aventuras de una familia común en el hogar. De acuerdo con Eddie, Dennis interpretaría al abuelo, al hermano mayor y a uno de los civiles que aparecería cerca del público, con el fin de interactuar con la multitud en base a la función.

La oscuridad lleno al parque y las luces enfocaron al escenario, dejando a los espectadores con poca iluminación.

A partir de ahí, se escuchó la voz de una chica notificando _la segunda llamada_.

Waylon sintió una ligera briza helada y tembló un poco ante el escalofrió repentino de sus brazos y piernas. Aunque soportaba las nevadas, él era algo sensible al frio. Eddie noto eso y le coloco su abrigo oscuro encima.

Eddie era siempre un caballero en todas las situaciones. Se sentía como un bobo al alegrarse por un gesto tan natural. No obstante, ya sea por su propio bien o salud, el rubio no se sentía a gusto con el gesto. Termino advirtiéndole a Eddie de la posibilidad de morir de frio. Sin embargo, el pelinegro insistió en su capacidad para soportar la temperatura.

Se despertaría de su momento romántico al sentir el crujir de una bolsa. De ésta, Eddie saco unas latas de sodas y unas palomitas que compro de uno de los puestos antes de que la obra empezara.

“¿Gustas una?” Eddie le aproximo una manzana acaramelada. Su pareja conocía a la perfección su gusto por las cosas dulces.

“Claro.” Sin detenerlo por más tiempo, le dio el primer mordisco. El crujido se escuchó como un ligero eco que reflejaba lo crujiente y jugosa de la manzana.

Eddie noto un poco el caramelo rojo cerca de la punta de los labios de su pareja. Beso esa zona y lamio el rastro de dulce.

Waylon seguía riendo por el momento y se escudó en la _tercera llamada_ para prestar atención al escenario y no a su atractiva pareja.

Antes de que diera inicio, se realizó una presentación en donde se agradecía la presencia de los espectadores.

Momentos después se dio inicio a la obra.

Eddie y Waylon reían por el sentido del humor de las escenas. Hubo instantes en los que no se podían escuchar lo que decían los actores ya que la escena anterior seguía afectándoles, causándoles más risas y aplausos.

Waylon nunca había reído tanto en sólo una hora. Aunque estuviera debilitado por las risas, se aseguraba de aplaudir y dar silbidos ruidosos cuando Dennis salía en cada actuación.   

Su voz, sumando la vestimenta y el estilo de peluquín, realmente lo hacían lucir como un hombre distinto. Eso se debía aún más cuando presencio su increíble actuación como el abuelo cascarrabias de la familia.

En algunos momentos, Eddie grababa cuando su hijo salía y, cuando tenía la oportunidad, le tomaba fotos. Waylon le ayudo un poco usando su propio celular también, ya que su novio tenía problemas para tomar una foto perfecta. Le daba ternura ver que a Eddie se le complicaba el manejo del móvil.

La obra fue divertida sin duda. Era agradable el pequeño espacio dedicado a divertirse un poco. Quitarse el peso de los hombros por un rato y dejarse llevar por los momentos.

Hubo instantes en los que reconsideraba el venir. Salía muy cansado del trabajo y lo primero que deseaba era llegar a casa a dormir. Pero, se alegró de guardar más energías y venir aquí. Necesitaba de esa función.

Cuando termino la obra, todos los actores salieron con Dennis en el medio. El joven se quitó el peluquín y se colocaba los que había usado durante la función.

Las personas murmuraban impresionadas y otras aplaudieron con fuerza al darse cuenta de que sólo un chico interpreto a tres personas. Era impresionante ahora que lo pensaba con más profundidad. Muchos se quejan por tener un libreto extenso, pero las actuaciones de Dennis eran multiplicadas por tres. Waylon, sin duda, respetaba con intensidad al joven por su perfecto dominio.

El mismo Dennis les había confesado que una de sus ambiciones era poder dominar más roles, pero varios de sus maestros le sugerían que iniciara con tres como básico.

Cuando Dennis bajo del escenario, Waylon se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo en felicitación. Eddie haría lo mismo con la diferencia de que su fuerza física parecía cortarle el oxígeno.

Waylon creyó que el joven se uniría a ellos para pasar la noche, pero fue invitado por un amigo suyo a una fiesta en su casa.

Aunque a Eddie le hubiera gustado que pasaran un rato los tres juntos, no veía justo el retener a su hijo a eventos como esos. Además, no había nada que temer, el amigo de Dennis, Steven, era muy responsable.

“¿Seguro que está bien que no los acompañe? Me parece grosero dejarlos solos.”

“Diviértete hijo… esta es tu noche… no hay problema… además mira allá.”

Dennis miro en la señalada dirección y miro a varias chicas que le estaban dando señales y gritos para que los recibiera. Otros compañeros también platicaban con el tumulto de personas y se tomaban selfies con ellos.

“Bien… te veré en casa entonces… no tardare en volver. Waylon, ¡gracias por haber venido!”

El joven se despidió dejando a la pareja sola en el parque. Al terminar, se fueron del escenario tomados de la mano.

Waylon volteó hacia atrás para mirar a Dennis siendo rodeado por un grupo de chicas y de otros chicos que quedaron impresionados.

Mientras caminaban, ambos se dirigieron a una parte poco concurrida. Era un pequeño puente de madera y con una pequeña corriente de agua que transitaba debajo de ellos. Al llegar ahí, se escucharon los grillos, los ecos de la risa y cantos que seguían en el parque.

Apoyaron sus antebrazos y se quedaron uno al lado del otro.

“Wow, de verdad que Dennis es muy talentoso… ¿no tienes miedo de que alguien que te lo robe?” el rubio dijo lo último con cierto tono de burla. Lo hacía con el fin de ver la reacción de su pareja. En el poco tiempo que ambos tienen juntos, Eddie ha mostrado ser un padre muy sobreprotector.

“ _Ha-ha_ , muy gracioso… no me acostumbro a la idea de que deje el nido… él me lo ha insinuado muchas veces, pero yo evito el tema… a mí no me gustaría ver a mi hijo alejado de mi… pero, sé que el tomara rumbo… no puedo detenerlo.”

Ambos se quedaron callados y reflexionaron en todo. Eddie pensando en su hijo y en los locos eventos que los llevaron a estar juntos, y Waylon, meditando sobre sus miedos en esta nueva relación. Se preguntaba si existía la posibilidad de que esto fuera _un feliz para siempre_. Por alguna razón, nada duraba. Un inconveniente, una diminuta señal y todo parecía desmoronarse.

Él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese no fuera el caso. Esa incertidumbre llena de confusión y miedo, sólo provocaron que se aproximara a su pareja en busca de contacto físico.

“¿Cariño?”

“¿Uh? Lo siento. Yo… ¿podría?” Waylon se acercó y apoyo su hombro al lado del de Eddie de forma que pudiera apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

Eddie le beso la frente y miraron el paisaje de las luces a los lejos. Waylon se sentía abrumado por el hecho. Dejo que el suave manto lo arropara y lo guiara en su próxima propuesta.

“Eddie… ¿no quieres… _dormir_ en mi casa?”

Waylon apretó más el agarre en el fuerte brazo de Eddie y froto su cabeza en su hombro casi como si fuera un gato dando cariño.

El pelinegro conocía la connotación de esas palabras. Ese tono y ese movimiento corporal le insinuaban algo más que sólo un tiempo en la cama.

Desde hace unos días, él deseaba ya adentrarse en esa muestra de cariño. Ya no sentía temor de hecho, sólo era timidez. Él tenía una idea de cómo la relación entre chicos funcionaba, pero temía arruinar ese preciado momento por su falta de dominio e inseguridad.

Waylon le aseguro que sería un guía. Aun así, él sentía que debía dominar la situación.

De algo no tenía dudas, él quería ese tacto, él deseaba ese momento ahora mismo. No había temor y ya no había miedo ante algo que se lo impidiera.

Quería unirse a su _cariño_.

“Sí…” dijo con tanta decisión que Waylon sólo sonrió ante la declaración de aquello. 

***

Dennis ya estaba cerca por terminar algunas firmas y conversaciones con varios espectadores que le preguntaban sus secretos para memorizar y realizar una interpretación tan realista.

Él trataba a todos los espectadores con respeto y se quedaba escuchando todo lo que tuvieran que decir. Después de todo, ellos son parte vital en cada función.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de terminar e irse con sus amigos, una chica de cabello rubio y rizado lo detuvo para pedirle una foto y un autógrafo. Ella parecía una adolescente todavía. La niñez se veía en sus rasgos faciales.

“Chicos, sólo me falta una persona, voy enseguida.”

Sus compañeros no parecieron disgustados. Parte de eso se debía por ser temprano aún. Ellos le dijeron que se tomara el tiempo que necesitara.

“¿Podrías darme tu nombre? Me alegra que vinieras a la obra.” Dijo con una sonrisa mientras recibía el pequeño cuaderno de la chica.

“¡Eres más increíble de lo que imagine! Escuche de ti por medio de otras personas y vi los videos de tus otras obras. Mi _mamá_ no mentía al decir lo orgullosa que esta de ti.”

Dennis dejo de mirar al papel y miro con extrañeza el rostro de impacto de la chica. Ella pareció entender el error de las palabras, ya que se tapó la boca.

“¿Cómo te llamas?” dijo en completa confusión. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Había algo en el ambiente que parecía tragarlo a otra dimensión.

“Chloe…” la chica dijo sólo el nombre, pero al mirarla, noto una lucha interna en ella por la siguiente palabra que debería pronunciar.

“…Braham, Chloe Braham.”

El apellido sonó como campanas en sus oídos. Dennis conocía a la perfección ese nombre. Se sintió mareado al recordar la conexión.

“¿Bra-Braham?” dijo más en un tono de temor que en uno de duda.

La chica asintió y apoyo su cálida mano en la mano derecha del joven. Si ya se sentía incómodo por el nombre, la última confesión de la chica lo perturbarían aún más.

“Yo… yo soy tu hermana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero les haya gustado!  
> ¡Gracias por leer y no duden en comentar!


	14. Frustración

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! El momento de la verdad, sabremos quién es la chica.  
> ¡Espero les guste el capi!  
> Prometo que los siguientes capítulos no serán tan largos T-T

Una de las tantas ventajas que Dennis adoraba de su futura profesión, era la sensación de transformarte en otra persona. Algunas veces era valiente, en otras ocasiones muy sensible y, en otras, muy temeroso.

Esas imitaciones las consideraba como lecciones de vida al momento de comprender los sentimientos ajenos. Asimismo, le ayudaban a romper esa barrera de inseguridad, dando como resultado cierta confianza y valentía al adentrarse en nuevos problemas.

Claro, contaba con la ayuda de sus amigos y familia. Esos seres queridos lo guiaban y tomaban de la mano en cada momento que los necesitara.

Pero ahora mismo, su situación era distinta al extremo. Llegaron escenas a su mente de los momentos más difíciles que había padecido. Imágenes de su madre gritando y llevándose las maletas para ya no volver; él y su padre, durmiendo cerca de una fogata junto a otras personas sin hogar cuando fueron echados de su departamento; y, finalmente, la hospitalización de su padre y el temor de perderlo para siempre.

Esa chica, esa joven que le llego de forma tan repentina, le había confesado su identidad con dos palabras.

Chloe Braham era su _media hermana_. Ella era el resultado de la infidelidad de su madre cuando él tenía sólo ocho años. Ellos nunca se conocieron, pero conocía de su existencia por el nombre y por un mensaje de su madre ya hace años atrás.

Nunca creyó que ella vendría aquí y mucho menos que se atrevería a buscarlo.

“Siempre quise conocerte. Hace tiempo que me entere de ti. ¿Sabes? mamá, posee varias fotos tuyas de pequeño y algunos recortes de periódico de tus obras. Las tiene esparcidas en todo su estudio…” la voz de la chica era esperanzadora. Parecía que se sentía emocionada con tan sólo hablarle.

Quería decirle tantas cosas. Tenía tantas voces en su cabeza que querían salir y exigirle una explicación.

“¿Sabe mamá que estas aquí?” quería preguntarle sus razones de conocerlo y deseaba saber de su propia madre aunque ella los hubiera abandonado. Pero al final, esta pregunta fue la que su cerebro pudo procesar. Considero más importante la seguridad de la chica que sus propios intereses.

La hermana desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar esa pregunta. Esos gestos tan obvios le dieron la respuesta: ella vino a la obra sin permiso.

“Chloe… ¿sabe mamá que estas aquí?” Pregunto de nuevo con preocupación en cada palabra.

“Bien… um… sabe que salí… pero no sabe que estoy aquí…” dijo con risas nerviosas en cada pausa.

“Oh Chloe…” dijo el joven actor mientras deposito su mano en la frente en señal de exasperación. No sabía si su madre seguía siendo temperamental, pero estaba seguro de que ella recibiría una buena reprimenda por este acto.

Ella realmente es una adolescente.

“Descuida… mi amiga me está cubriendo… dudo que mamá llegu…” en ese momento, la voz de una mujer se escuchó llamándola en la lejanía.

Dennis quedo petrificado al reconocerla a la perfección. Esa mujer adulta, era su madre. Era muy distinta a como él la recordaba. Su cabello ya no era corto, era más largo y sujeto en una trenza dorada. Usaba un abrigo café pálido junto a unos jeans y una blusa cuello de tortuga. Los años le dieron mucho peso a sus facciones. Sin duda, ya no mostraba la juventud que tenía antes.

“¡Chloe! ¡¿Puedes explicarme qué haces aquí?! Me encontré con Claire en el hotel y cuando le pregunte donde estabas me dijo que viniste aquí… hija, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Cuál fue la razón de que…” Mientras la mujer adulta regañaba a la chica, dio una mirada en dirección de Dennis y, una vez que sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, ella no fue capaz de apartarlos.

Su estilo de peinado y la vejes en su rostro cambiaron, pero, la voz que escuchaba cuando era pequeño en algún canto de cuna o palabras llenas de amor, era la misma.

Ella les hizo daño. Si ella no se hubiera enfocado sólo en la negatividad de la familia y hubiera hecho un esfuerzo para mantenerla unida, tal vez la historia hubiera sido distinta.

Sea melancolía o su deseo de no haberla perdido, una parte de él, se sentía feliz de verla de nuevo.

“Dios mío… ¿Dennis? Hijo, ¿eres tú?” la voz de la mujer se escuchaba más allá del asombro y felicidad mezclada. Empezó a ignorar su ira y no perdió ningún instante para observar a su joven hijo.

Se dio cuenta que realmente había crecido. La forma de su rostro la hacían recordar a su ex marido. El niño tan energético y curioso que tenía en su mente ya eran, definitivamente, sólo un recuerdo lejano al presenciarlo frente a frente.

“Mamá… ha pasado tiempo.” Había una ligera voz en su cabeza que le decía que debía tratarla con dureza, pero no era capaz. Aunque los lastimó en el pasado, recordó los comentarios de su padre. El mayor siempre le afirmaba que, a pesar de haber sido lastimados, ella seguía siendo su madre y mantenía un respeto.

No era capaz de tratarla con dureza. No por ahora.

La mujer estiro sus brazos para abrazarlo, pero esperaba por alguna aprobación por parte del chico para proceder. El joven le sonrió de lado y estiro sus brazos para recibirla.

La mujer lo apretó con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Aunque él la abrazara de la misma manera, sentía que su fuerza no era comparada a la de su madre.

“Déjame mirarte hijo…” a partir de ahí, ella toco su rostro con ambas manos y lo apretó de esa forma tan cariñosa que usaba cuando era pequeño. Esas ocasiones cuando apretaba sus labios y le pedía que digiera unas palabras con el fin de que él se riera de su propia voz.

“Vaya, ¡has crecido demasiado! Me recuerdas a tu padre cuando éramos jóvenes… eres muy apuesto hijo, ¡oh! Pero tu cabello…” la madre deslizo sus dedos por la afeitada cabeza de Dennis. El joven actor rio un poco. Ella no era la única que lamentaba su nuevo estilo de peinado. Hubo momentos en los que su padre no estaba de acuerdo. Al final, con la ayuda de Frank, logro convencerlo.

“Lo creas o no, esto me ayuda a usar los peluquines al momento de estar en escena. Además, me gusta mucho este estilo. Es muy cómodo.”

“Lo suponía… yo te veía en las grabaciones de la página web de la Universidad… estoy muy orgullosa de ti hijo. Cuando tu padre me comento la carrera que escogiste, estaba algo dudosa… pero estaba equivocada, tienes mucho talento.”

Dennis sentía una cálida sensación en su pecho ante el cumplido de su madre. Le alegraba de hecho que ella aprobara su decisión.

Ella le seguía sonriendo, pero su mirada cambio al voltear con la chica.

“En cuanto a ti jovencita, estas castigada hasta que termines la Universidad. Llamare a tu padre. El evento es enorme, él estaba buscándote en otra dirección del parque.”

“¡Pero no pasó nada! Estoy bien, ¿ves? ¿Qué tiene de malo que quisiera conocerlo?”

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y la mirada de enojo empezó a ser cambiado por una de comprensión.

A Dennis le parecía curioso, en el pasado ella hubiera seguido enojada mostrando un ceño fruncido.

“Chloe, hija, te entiendo. Pero esta visita necesitaba tiempo, ¿no pensaste que asustarías a Dennis llegándole de sorpresa?... te prometí que te lo presentaría, pero necesitabas darme tiempo.”

La chica desvió la mirada, como si se sintiera culpable de sus propios actos.

“Hey, finalmente la encontraste…” se escuchó una voz masculina cerca de ellos.

El hombre le recordaba a su padre en lo que se refiere al cuerpo físico. Podía notar también que su cabello era castaño gracias a la iluminación del parque. Usaba una playera abotonada blanca junto a unos pantalones oscuros y, a diferencia de varios, no estaba usando un abrigo para la briza fría.

Ambos hombres se dieron unas miradas. Ninguno de ellos perdió la seriedad en sus facciones. Dennis no sentía un agrado en particular por el padre de familia, pero se mantenía neutral respecto al asunto.

“Derek, él es Dennis, es mi hijo.”

Su madre inicio las presentaciones y el esposo, sin titubear, le ofreció la mano en señal de cortesía.

Él se presentó y Dennis hizo lo mismo de forma automática. El padre incluso le pidió disculpas por el comportamiento de Chloe.

El joven actor miro a su amigo y le dio señales de que se fueran sin él. Perdió las ganas de disfrutar de aquella fiesta. Además, no sabía que tanto duraría con la familia de su madre.

“Bien… me alegro que Chloe este con ustedes… lo mejor será irme a casa.” El joven Gluskin tomo la mano de su hermana y le agradeció por verlo en el escenario.

Cuando dio tres pasos en lejanía, sintió a su madre tocarle el hombro y detenerlo de avanzar.

“¡Espera! Esta oscuro a estas horas, ¿no quieres que te dejemos en casa?”

Dennis se mordió el labio inferior. No sabía que decir en esas condiciones. Si su padre veía a su madre en la boutique, estaba seguro que habría un disgusto enorme. Pero, de igual manera no podía ocultarle sobre su presencia. Sería peor si su padre llegaba y la veía en su casa sin saber que estaba ahí.

¿Qué debería hacer? De cualquier manera, él perdía.

“Está bien… puedo ir a casa yo solo… papá volverá pronto a casa, así que…”

“Espera, ¿Eddie no está aquí? ¿No está en casa?”

El joven actor se maldijo internamente. Le dio señales a la mujer de que su padre estaba ausente. Peor aún, no sabía qué pensaría cuando se enterara de la relación de su padre con Waylon.

Sin duda, su situación era similar al de la caída de los dominós.

“Bien… después de ver mi obra, tuvo un asunto que atender… ¡pero está bien! Yo puedo ir solo a casa… no quiero causar molestia.”

“No hay problema jovencito… tenemos tiempo.” Dijo el padre con tono autoritario.

Ahora sabía que estaba jodido.

Su padre debía saber, él necesitaba enterarse de la llegada de su madre.

Esas eran las voces de su cabeza si no deseaba causar un caos.

***

Waylon se encontraba semi desnudo en la comodidad de su cama. Sólo tenía puesto su ropa interior y una delgada cobija que cubría parte de su pecho y entrepierna.

Sus respiraciones agitadas y gemidos llenos de placer eran causados por las caricias y los hambrientos besos proporcionados por Eddie.

Nunca creyó que Eddie tuviera una boca tan maravillosa. Capaz de llevarlo al borde sin siquiera llegar al acto final.  

Sus ojos brillaban por el deseo hacia Eddie y por el pecho desnudo bien formado. Él seguía usando el pantalón de vestir, pero podía notar la dureza de su pene en el telar de la ropa. En cada momento que lo tenía encima, él no perdía la oportunidad para tocarlo y masajearlo mientras se besaban.

En un beso más, Eddie se levantó un poco para admirar el precioso cuerpo que tenía a su merced. Waylon se veía tan frágil y lleno de necesidad. La sola idea le dio más emoción para continuar.

Con una mano, empezó a quitar los calzoncillos de Waylon con lentitud. El rubio gimió por el roce y, al terminar, noto la clara erección ya con líquido pre seminal.

Waylon desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sentía cierta vergüenza al notar la punzante mirada de su pareja con intensidad.

“Eres hermoso cariño…”

Esas palabras lo hicieron abrir los ojos y mantener contacto visual con el pelinegro. Ya no aguataba la abstinencia. Waylon lo quería dentro de él en ese instante.

Eddie pareció notar su pasión ya que, en segundos, empezó a quitarse los pantalones y ropa interior, mostrando esa parte desnuda que no había olvidado desde el incidente del baño.

El diseñador no perdió más tiempo, empezó a besarle la entrepierna y a dejar pequeñas mordidas que simbolizaban su deseo de poseerlo.

Algo que Waylon adoraba en la intimidad era ese juego. La mezcla del dolor con el placer, causaba en él más excitación de lo que cualquier afrodisiaco era capaz.

Ahora mismo, Eddie se dedicó a su miembro. El enfermero siempre fantaseo con este momento. Sea con juego de roles en donde Eddie era un paciente y él un enfermero que daba satisfacción o en algún lugar alejado con las olas del mar como ecos. Todos los escenarios eran infinitos y los mismos: ambos haciendo el amor una y otra vez.

Sus fantasías se interrumpieron al sentir el calor de la lengua de Eddie deslizándose en su pene.

En un movimiento tímido, Eddie tomo la mitad del miembro y, al tener una mejor confianza, lo succionó por completo.

Eddie le confesó en varias ocasiones que él era un primerizo en relaciones de este tipo. Aunque dijo eso, el diseñador estaba pasando la inspección con perfectos resultados.

Waylon formo un puño en una mano y la otra la colocó en su boca. Estaba gimiendo muy fuerte y sentía cierta vergüenza por perder el control.

El placer aumentaba en cada instante. El calor y los movimientos de succión lo harían llegar al orgasmo mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Y más aún cuando colocó un dedo con lubricante en su interior para facilitar la entrada.

Estaba muy cerca, sólo un poco más y terminaría. No estaba equivocado, empezó a sentir ese agradable escalofrió rodear la zona de su miembro y siendo la señal de su éxtasis.

Ya sean por sus gemidos llenos de pasión o por los espasmos en su espalda, Eddie logro ver que su pareja estaba cerca del final. Realizó sus caricias con mayor rapidez, logrando que Waylon llegara al clímax.

El rubio estaba en el limbo, perdido en la maravillosa sensación única de la intimidad que él negó hace tiempo.

Sin embargo, el teléfono de Eddie empezó a sonar. Cuando Waylon pensó que se levantaría para contestar, se dio cuenta de que sólo quería colocarse encima del rubio para besarlo de nuevo.

La sensación era emocionante, podía saborear su propia esencia en los labios de su pareja.

Aunque continuaron ignorando el móvil, se escuchó sonar una tercera vez. Eddie no quería prestarle atención, pero Waylon no se estaba concentrando en el pasional momento debido al fastidioso sonido.

“Deberías contestar. Tal vez es importante.” Dijo Waylon con emoción al sentir los besos de Eddie besar su cuello.

“No quiero… nos destruirá el momento y lo más seguro es que sea una clienta.”

“¿A las once de la noche?” Waylon levanto una ceja mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Eddie.

“Te sorprendería como mis clientas dan cambios a última hora.” Eddie miro a Waylon y después al escandaloso celular.

Como siempre, su tierno enfermero tenía razón.

Tomo el móvil y se dio cuenta de su error. La persona que le llamaba no era una clienta, era su hijo.

Eddie se sentó a un lado de Waylon y este último hizo lo mismo para colocar un brazo en señal de apoyo. Empezó a deslizar sus dedos por el cabello oscuro ya despeinado por el sudor.

“¿Hola?... ¿cómo?... pero…”

Eddie se tensó en la cama. La relajación de hace unos minutos parecía ida. Waylon pudo notarlo incluso.

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio y con un rostro lleno de seriedad. Miraba en varias direcciones de la habitación.

Waylon quería saber lo que ocurría, pero sintió inoportuno preguntarlo en plena conversación.

“Voy para allá.”

Es oficial, la llamada destruyo su momento romántico. No sabía si ser comprensivo o malhumorado por dejarlo a la mitad del camino.

“Emily esta en mi casa.”

Waylon dejo el enojo y el fastidio a un lado. La sorpresa cubría sus pensamientos ahora.

“Lo lamento, debo ir a casa… lo repondré, te lo prometo Waylon… lo siento.”

Eddie estaba recogiendo su ropa y poniéndosela con rapidez mientras Waylon se mantenía sentado en la cama, aún desnudo, y sin dejar de mirarlo.

“¿No quieres que te acompañe?” dijo con mucha honestidad.

Realmente Eddie lo quería a su lado. Una de las razones por las que temía la presencia de Emily, era por el miedo a que ella contara o insinuara la razón del divorcio y parte de su terrible pasado a Dennis.

Era curioso, cuando él confesó su violación a Waylon, sintió una sensación de liberación verdadera, no hubo ningún juicio negativo hacia su persona o miradas de repulsión. Al contrario, el enfermero derramo lagrimas por él y le dio un consuelo que añoraba dentro de su alma.

Pero Emily no reaccionó con tristeza, ella reaccionó con mucho miedo. Con temor de que él pudiera hacerle algo similar a Dennis. Esos desacuerdos y crueles juicios fueron como una bomba de tiempo que termino por estallar en su separación y falta de amor.

Debía estar con su hijo lo más pronto posible. Para eso, necesitaba el apoyo y la fuerza de su pareja.

“Por favor… me ayudaría mucho que estuvieras ahí.”

Waylon le sonrió ante la idea y, con toda la confianza del mundo, se dirigió al baño aún desnudo para cambiarse.

A pesar de que ambos autos estaban en el estacionamiento, Eddie decidió que usaran el suyo.

Waylon sentía que la noche sería muy larga.

***

Emily conocía a la perfección a su hija. Cuando su hermana Claire le confesó la dirección a donde se dirigía y más un folleto cultural que llevaba el nombre de Dennis como participante, fueron pistas suficientes para comprender las intenciones de Chloe.

Ella se sentía como una idiota al no notar las verdaderas intenciones de su hija cuando decidió asistir al viaje.

Su esposo era un arquitecto. Él debía venir a Denver para la organización y construcción de un edificio. Chloe quiso acompañarlos, pidiendo permiso de faltar por unos días a la escuela. 

Hace años su hija se enteró de la existencia de Dennis y anhelaba conocerlo. Emily no fue la mejor madre y esposa en el pasado. Ella era una persona muy distinta de lo que es ahora. Por esos inconvenientes y por vergüenza hacia sí misma, ella posponía ese encuentro tan anhelado por su hija.

Ella dejo de llamarles en la última pelea que tuvo con Eddie. Inclusive, detuvo sus llamadas telefónicas para saber de su hijo.

Despejando su pasado, se concentró en la hospitalidad de su hijo y en los trajes y vestidos de enorme belleza. Realmente los años causaron que su ex esposo mejorara su estilo y diseño.

Ella y su marido se quedaron cerca de la puerta que conectaba a la vivienda. Sus hijos, en cambio, estaban mirando varias fotografías pegadas en la pared.

“Así que… ¿mi madre también te castigo con las orejas?” dijo la chica riendo mientras señalaba las diversas fotografías de Dennis cuando era pequeño. Ella señalo la foto en la que tenía unas enormes orejas de murciélago.

“No fue un castigo. Los dos se veían adorables usándolas.” Detrás de ellos la madre llego y observo cada detalle de las fotos.

Era como una línea del tiempo. Podría jurar que Dennis se veía más alto en cada una de ellas. Su sonrisa se agrandaba en cada foto y más aún cuando vio la foto familiar que se tomaron cuando seguía casada.

Ella pensó que Eddie la quemaría o la haría pedazos después del divorcio. Sonrió un poco al notar que la ira de su ex marido parecía ser mínima.

“Vaya… ¿tu padre aún tiene la cabaña?... solíamos pasar muchos días de campo ahí.”

Dennis le sonrió de la misma forma. De pequeño, ambos padres solían llevarlo a la cabaña para pasar el verano y el invierno cuando las nevadas no eran muy fuertes.

Le encantaba la pesca y las caminatas por el bosque. De los tres, su padre mantenía mucha velocidad en las excursiones, era difícil seguirle el ritmo.

“Sí, aún tenemos la cabaña, pero dejamos de usarla tan a menudo. A veces vamos, pero sólo para limpiar un poco.”

Dennis sentía que su padre no tardaría en llegar. Tenía la ligera corazonada de que esto no terminaría bien.

De pequeño, lo que más recordaba eran los gritos de sus padres. El día de la separación fue dolorosa. Su madre sólo empacaba y tiraba las prendas en la maleta con enojo. Ella no lo abrazó o se despidió de él mientras lloraba y sostenía la pierna de su padre con mucho miedo y tristeza.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía idea de cómo actuar y de qué manera debería tratar a Chloe. Muy en el fondo, él sabía que la chica no tenía la culpa. No podría despreciarla o tirarle encima todos los errores de su madre.

Debía ser neutral.

Mientras su madre comentaba un recuerdo de su infancia en la cabaña, se escuchó el peculiar sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose.

Su padre había llegado y no estaba sólo, Waylon estaba a su lado dando un saludo a Derek y, después, a los demás presentes.

El único en mostrar seriedad fue Eddie. Él se quedó mirando por un buen rato a Emily, notando así el cambio de imagen en la mujer que una vez fue su esposa.

Ella le sonrió, con esos labios rosados que lo encantaban en el pasado y juraba serian dedicados sólo para él.

La ex pareja se acercó y se dieron un formal saludo de manos. Todos los miraron conteniendo la respiración ante el miedo de una pelea. Aunque no fuera la intención del diseñador, él trajo consigo un aura bastante amenazadora.

“Ha pasado tiempo Eddie… me alegra ver que a ti y a Dennis les está yendo de maravilla.”

“Gracias Emily… yo también estoy feliz de que tomaras tu rumbo.”

Eddie no creía sus propias palabras, después de tantos años, le dolían las decisiones de su esposa. Así como su propio comportamiento y culpa en la relación.

¿Fue un esposo tan terrible? ¿Su pasado era tan podrido que ella no podía soportarlo? Parte de esas preguntas eran repuestas obvias que ella no decía de sus labios, pero las insinuaba.

“Emily… ¿tú y este chico son parientes?... Se parecen mucho.” Derek interrumpió el momento mientras señalaba al rubio.

Incluso Chloe dijo lo mismo después de que su padre lo confesara. La familia Gluskin rió un poco al recordar la influencia de Waylon en sus vidas. Realmente el mundo giraba y se movía de forma tan extraña. Nunca creyeron que el joven enfermero entraría en sus vidas de una forma tan ficticia.

“Mucho gusto, soy Waylon Park.” Dijo mientras reía ante la situación.

A partir de ahí, Eddie sonrió un poco ante los comentarios de su esposa y la chica en referencia al parecido de Waylon con Emily. Aunque Waylon no tenía ninguna relación con ella, hubo momentos en los que él se preguntaba si eran parientes lejanos.

“Así que… ella es tu niña… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Me lo dijiste la última vez pero no lo recuerdo.”

“Su nombre es Chloe…” contesto Derek con seriedad.

“mmm… lindo nombre para una niña… es una lástima… ¿recuerdas Emily? Pensábamos tener más niños. Tú le pondrías el nombre a los varones y yo al de las niñas… es una pena que no tuviera la oportunidad de nombrar a una niña.”

“Tal vez si hubieras sido un mejor esposo, ella no se hubiera ido.” El comentario de Derek, además de ser inadecuado, contenía veneno en cada palabra.

A partir de ahí, el ambiente empezó a sentirse muy tenso. Si no fuera poco, el rostro de Derek empezó a mostrar cierto enojo. Era como si la pregunta de Eddie le molestara o incomodara.

Waylon tenía el presentimiento de que el ritmo de la conversación no sería algo que los hijos deberían ver y escuchar.

“Dennis, Chloe, ¿no quieren un poco de soda o comida? De seguro no han cenado, puedo prepararles algo de cenar si quieren. Dejemos a sus padres charlar a solas.”

Los hijos se intercambiaron miradas. Los padres aceptaron la idea y la protección del rubio, permitiendo que ambos chicos lo siguieran al final del pasillo en dirección al comedor.

Waylon fue el último en cruzar la entrada en dirección del hogar y le dio una sonrisa a su pareja.

Eddie se sentía tan aliviado de contar con Waylon. Realmente lo sostenía como nunca.

Una vez que los chicos se fueron, Emily miro con desaprobación a su esposo.

“Derek… tu comentario esta fuera de lugar… no traigas eso aquí y menos en frente de mis hijos.”

“Emily ¡es la verdad!, los tres sabemos el motivo del divorcio y el peligro que tú y Dennis corrían con él o peor, el peligro que nuestra hija corre en esta casa ahora mismo.”

“¡Derek! ¡Es suficiente! Ella no corre peligro y tampoco Dennis.”

Eddie no aguantaba tenerlos en su hogar y negocio. El tenerlos frente a sus ojos sólo le hacía recordar las peleas, los gritos y los golpes que recibió de ambos en el juicio. Golpes emocionales que quebraron una parte de su alma y lo hicieron dudar de las personas.

“No voy a permitir que me insultes en mi propia casa Derek. Es más, ya no quiero verlos ningún minuto más aquí… si te preocupa esa niña tanto como dices, ocúpate de ella como es debido y yo me ocupare de mi hijo.”

Ambos hombres empezaron a acercarse amenazadoramente. Los dos parecían buscar el momento para dar el primer golpe.

Entre discusiones, menciones de comentarios y pleitos pasados, ambos padres empezaron a insultarse verbalmente.

Ni la voz llena de pánico de Emily fue suficiente para detener la discusión.

Cuando parecía que estallaría una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, tanto Derek como Eddie sintieron una cálida mano tocar sus pechos.

Waylon se interpuso en medio de ambos. Aunque dejo a los chicos en la mesa bebiendo un poco de refresco, la voz llena de alteración de Emily era escuchada a través de las paredes. El joven enfermero les suplico que no salieran. Él les prometió que revisaría y volvería.

“¡Por favor paren!... sus hijos pueden escuchar sus gritos… no hagan esto en la presencia de ellos.”

Eddie sintió que despertaba de un trance, miro lo que estaba a punto de hacer y detuvo su avance. Había algo en el rostro asustado de Waylon que causaba en él una punzada en el pecho y un ligero dolor de cabeza. Era como si esta situación ya la hubiera vivido.

Waylon sostuvo a Eddie del antebrazo y lo alejo de Derek. Empezó a revisarle el rostro y las manos en busca de alguna herida o golpe. Por fortuna, no mantenía ninguna herida física. Lo único que lo preocupaba eran las respiraciones tan erráticas. Parecía un toro furioso listo para embestir.

Emily, por otro lado, alejo a Derek y empezó a reprenderlo en voz baja.

Él esposo no la estaba escuchando, miraba el obvio lenguaje cuerpo a cuerpo que el rubio mostraba hacia Eddie.

Ahí, la realización le llego como un rayo. Hace días, escucho un rumor por parte de uno de sus amigos en Denver. Ese amigo le afirmo que Eddie tenía una relación con un joven de cabello rubio.

Derek no lo creía, pero el obvio cariño y la forma en como el chico lo tenía sosteniendo, revelaban esa verdad.

“No puedo creerlo… el rumor era verdad.”

La voz de Derek sonó con cierta impresión y un poco de asco. Era como si el ver a la pareja de hombres le causara repulsión.

“¿De que estas hablando?” Eddie estaba cansado de tenerlo en su hogar. Lo quería fuera de su vista.

“Tú y ese chico salen… Ustedes son pareja.”

Hubo un silencio entre los adultos. Waylon no mostraba ninguna señal de vergüenza al respecto y Eddie tampoco. Emily por otro lado estaba sólo impresionada, nunca imagino que su ex marido saldría con alguien de nuevo y mucho menos con un chico.

“¿Algún problema con eso?”

“No hay ningún problema, ¿verdad Derek?” la pregunta sonó en forma de advertencia y con cierta amenaza que provocaron que el otro hombre se calmara. “Iré por Chloe. Eddie, nunca quise que las cosas se salieran de control. Nos iremos enseguida.”

Los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio. De ellos, Eddie era el más molesto.

“Me impresiona… eso es todo… el chico es algo joven para ti, ¿no te parece Gluskin?” Derek alzo la ceja en señal de crítica.

Eddie ya se había acostumbrado a que extraños realizaran juicios, pero no quería que este hombre lo criticara en su propio hogar. Había tanto que quería decirle a ese hombre. Todos sus errores como ser humano, las mentiras e insinuaciones que dijo en el jurado durante el divorcio. Testimonios que lograron que, por poco, perdiera la custodia de su hijo.

“Mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia Derek y, por favor, ya no quiero que hables del tema.”

Waylon podía sentir la ira de su pareja crecer. Le hacía recordar esos momentos cuando se enojaba con Jeremy. Tanto el tono de voz como las respiraciones, sólo representaban una bomba de tiempo.

Por fortuna, minutos después, la madre y sus dos hijos entraron en escena. Waylon sintió mucho alivio de verlos. Tal vez así, el problema acabe.

Chloe le dio un abrazo fuerte a Dennis y se disculpó por como la situación termino. Lo que empezó para ella como una aventura emocionante y descubridora, término por transformarse en un pleito para todos.

Por si fuera poco, los gritos de su padre la hacían sentir peor.

“¡En que rayos pensabas cuando fuiste a buscarlo!”

“¡Pero papá!”

“¡No quiero verte interactuar con el hijo de ese hombre! Tu no lo conoces, él es muy violento y un viol...” no termino la frase cuando Eddie lo interrumpió. Se sentía aliviado de haberlo interrumpido a tiempo. Su voz se escuchó como un trueno incapaz de no ponerle atención.

“¿Te crees tan valiente Derek? Tú y yo sabemos lo cobarde que eres. No eres más que un mocoso asustado e inmaduro. Quieres tener el control porque si no lo tienes tu mundo se destruye. Crees que eres valiente, pero no eres más que un imbécil asustado, ¡Acéptalo! Después de tantos años y sigues siendo igual. No puedes crecer por lo menos por tu hija.”

“¡Cállate Gluskin!” dijo casi en forma de un gruñido. La ira destilaba en cada palabra.

“No fuiste más que una liberación para Emily. Una herramienta para ella. No me sorprendería que te siguiera utilizando ahora mismo.”

Emily sintió su rostro contorsionarse en tristeza. Las palabras del diseñador parecieron romper algo en ella. Al parecer, los rencores pasados no se fueron. En realidad, lo esperaba, después de todo lo que ella hizo, esto era lo que se merecía.

“Lárguense de mi propiedad. Yo educare a mi hijo como es debido y espero que ustedes eduquen a su hija para que no se convierta en una…” la palabra _zorra_ estaba atorada en sus labios. Sin embargo, él no tenía la valentía de decir esa palabra. Ya era bastante malo que sus hijos se involucraran en esto. Una parte de él deseaba causar el mismo daño que recibió años atrás, pero, no valía la pena que se amargara ahora mismo.

Emily estaba sin palabras y a Chloe se le formo un nudo en la garganta. Dennis desvió la mirada por el comentario y por ver su miedo convertirse en realidad: ese descontrol y odio que su padre no era capaz controlar.

La familia parecía rendida y lista para salir del local. Sin embargo, el rostro e ira de Derek no representaban aquella idea.

Cuando Eddie noto los primeros indicios de retirada por parte de la familia, se volteó de espaldas para dirigirse a su hogar. Quería encerrarse en la habitación y hundir su rostro en las almohadas para no ver a Waylon y a su hijo. Se sentía tan avergonzado de sí mismo.

¿Waylon pensaría diferente ahora de él? ¿Se sentiría avergonzado? Esas preguntas y su hundimiento de miseria, no le permitieron notar el acercamiento de Derek a su espalda. El esposo estaba furioso y listo para darle un golpe en la espalda o en la cabeza.

“¡No!” Waylon dio un grito lleno de terror y advertencia dentro del lugar.

Todo fue tan rápido y repentino. A Eddie le bastaron cuatro segundos para llenar su ira de nuevo ante el catastrófico escenario.

El golpe de Derek termino impactando en la mejilla de Waylon, causando que el pobre enfermero cayera al suelo por el dolor y la fuerza del impacto.

El rubio noto lo que el hombre tramaba e intervino en segundos para que su pareja no recibiera el daño.

Derek se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría, pero ya era muy tarde para que detuviera su puño.  

“¿Waylon?” la voz de Eddie parecía un susurro. Llena de miedo y asombro al presenciar a su ser más amado tirado en el suelo. Este problema, todo este desastre y ese golpe, eran para él, no para su pareja.

La respuesta del rubio fue un gemido de dolor. La tristeza y pena que sentía al mirarlo, cambiaron rápidamente a tristeza y sed de venganza al notar el rostro de su agresor.

“Eddie ¡diablos! Yo no quise que…” el golpe tan fuerte que Eddie le dio causaron que Derek cayera al suelo y le impidiese terminar su argumento. El dolor en su cara ardía como el infierno y era peor cuando trataba de hacer una mueca. Su rostro lleno de sufrimiento sólo causaba un dolor más intenso. Para empeorar las cosas, su visión empezó a volverse borrosa.

Al igual que con Jeremy en el hospital, Eddie iba a golpearlo hasta perder el cansancio.

Waylon no quería que esa agresividad fuera presenciada por Dennis.

“¡No Eddie! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Piensa en Dennis! ¡Piensa en Dennis!” el enfermero se aferró al brazo de Eddie para detenerlo. Pero ni con todas sus fuerzas podía detenerlo del avance. Era como si su pareja fuera otra persona. Como si el Eddie tan amoroso y atento de hace unas horas se hubiera ido.

Waylon no sabía qué hacer. De los presentes, Dennis se acercó a ellos y se colocó en frente de su padre.

Le pidió y suplico que se detuviera mientras colocaba ambas manos en sus hombros para detenerlo.

“Papá… me estas asustando.” Dijo con una voz nerviosa, llena de sentimiento que, al parecer, fue capaz de traer a Eddie al presente.

“Hijo… yo…”

Las mujeres levantaron a Derek y lo sujetaron para que no continuara el desastre.

“Debes estar orgulloso Gluskin ¿no? Eres como tu padre, ¡un maldito abusador y pedófilo!”

Tanto Dennis como Waylon estaban listos para detener a Eddie ante cualquier avance hostil. De forma tan impresionante, el diseñador no avanzo, se quedó inmóvil mientras los miraba con seriedad.

Eddie ya no quería dañar a las personas más importantes en su vida.

“Lárgate Derek, no vales la pena para que te odie.”

La familia empezó a salir de la puerta, con la excepción de Chloe, quien se acercó a Dennis para abrazarlo de nuevo con fuerza.

“¡Perdóname Dennis! Nunca quise que esto pasara.” La chica se disculpó incluso con la pareja. Eddie fue el único en no mirarla y dirigirle la palabra.

La chica se fue y el crujir de la puerta fue el único ruido en dar eco en el local.  

Dennis se sentía tan mal por todo el asunto. Todo era su culpa. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte y capaz de manejar la situación sin la ayuda de su padre, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

“Dennis, ¿podrías traer hielo, alcohol y vendajes a mi habitación?”

El joven Gluskin asintió en silencio y vio como ambos hombres se dirigían a la habitación de su padre mientras subían las escaleras.

No quería hablar del tema. Pero ahora mismo estaba tan confundido. No entendía a qué se refería Derek con esos insultos. Era obvio que era para herir a su padre. No lo dudaría, cuando el divorcio y el pleito por la custodia se llevaron a cabo, una ola de insultos ocurrían con ambos.

Aun así, estaba curioso, ¿Qué tenía que ver su abuelo en todo esto? ¿Por qué lo llamo _violador_ y _pedófilo_?

Siempre sintió que su padre y Frank le ocultaban cosas o las justificaban con una historia a su manera.

No importa cuántas veces lo intentara, su padre odiaba hablar de sus abuelos.

Había algo más y no le gustaba la pinta de ello.

***

Pocos minutos después de que Dennis dejara los objetos del botiquín, Eddie y Waylon se mantuvieron sentados en la cama y en silencio.

El pelinegro no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, pero al final tuvo que hacerlo cuando limpiaba la sangre de su labio partido y depositaba unos cubos de hielos envueltos en tela en la mejilla ya amoratada.

Cuando Waylon decidió sostener los hielos por su cuenta, Eddie se sentó al otro extremo de la cama, de forma que su pareja no pudiera verlo en su propio caos.

Se sentía tan mal por mostrar ese comportamiento tan deplorable. Y lo que era peor, Derek dijo el terrible secreto que trato de ocultarle a su hijo por años.

Emily era una amenaza, su otra familia era un peligro.

“Eddie… tranquilo… está bien.”

“No… nada está bien. Por mi culpa saliste lastimado y ahora, Derek reveló mi pasado.”

Waylon se levantó de la cama y se sentó al lado de su amante. Lo abrazo y acaricio su cabello para calmarlo.

“Mi hijo… estoy seguro de que él querrá saber de esto.”

Waylon lo miro con comprensión todo el tiempo. En varias platicas que tuvieron juntos, él le discutía del tema y de la posibilidad de contarle al chico la verdad. Incluso, Waylon le recomendó a un excelente psicólogo en lo familiar que trabajaba en Murkoff. Podría ayudarlos a desenvolver el problema y a dar los pasos para superarlo.

“Yo sé que odias hablar de esto, pero lo que acaba de pasar es la prueba de lo que te dije hace días. Dennis podría enterarse de esto de cualquiera. Es mejor que lo sepa de ti y no de otros.”

¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Cómo miraría a su hijo a la cara y le confesaría eso? Nunca pensó que esto se daría así. Si por él fuera, ese secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba.

“¿Estarías conmigo? ¿Me ayudarías a manejarlo? Claro, llamare a Frank también. Él es mi familia también.”

“Claro que si Ed. No temas… tampoco digo que se lo digas en la mañana a primera hora. Relájate y toma tu tiempo… recuerda, no estás solo. Juntos saldremos de esto. Te lo prometo.” Waylon sostuvo el rostro de Eddie con ambas manos, asegurándose de que mantuvieran contacto visual. “…Es tarde… ¿Por qué no dormimos un poco?”

Eddie no podía estar más que de acuerdo con esa idea. Estaba muy cansado de todo.

Ambos se cambiaron con prendas para dormir más cómodas. El exhausto padre le ofreció una playera y pants a su pareja. Reían un poco al notar como la ropa era demasiado grande para Waylon.

Al enfermero no le importaba, tacharía en su lista la opción de _dormir con la ropa de tu pareja_.

Se acurrucaron, siendo Waylon el que envolviera sus brazos alrededor de Eddie de forma que pudiera acariciarlo y sostenerlo.

Todo se volvió un caos. Incluso los ruidos urbanos llenos de acelerones y sirenas de ambulancia y policía parecían compartir la situación.

Beso la frente de Eddie sin dejar de sujetarlo.

A partir de mañana, los días serian una odisea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer y seguir aqui! Lo aprecio mucho :D


	15. Bienestar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amados lectores, mi garganta me está matando y el escribir este capi me ayudo a aliviar el dolor :D  
> Espero les guste el capi y no duden en comentar.

El eterno pitido del monitor de vida era el único eco en la sala de cirugía. Trager y Blaire se encontraban en silencio mientras observaban el cuerpo inmóvil e imposible de rescatar por los golpes y disparos recibidos.

“Hora de la muerte: 23 horas con 18 minutos.” Dijo Richard mientras recogía sus instrumentos de cirugía y los depositaba en la pequeña mesa de materiales.

La asistente de cirugía dio anotación de la muerte y se dirigió a la dirección para notificarlo. De esa forma seria anunciado en la televisión de pacientes registrados y los familiares del difunto.

El hombre que atendieron era ya mayor, tal vez cercano a los cincuenta. Era caucásico y llevaba puesto un traje formal.

Gracias a las placas y arma que encontraron en sus posesiones, se dieron cuenta de que el hombre era policía. Y no uno cualquiera, era el jefe de la estación en Denver.

“Esto tiene la palabra _asesinato_ en todas partes.” Dijo Jeremy mientras colocaba una manta delgada color azul pálido encima del cadáver.

“Y es obvio quien lo hizo.” Dijo Trager mientras le daba miradas a su colega.

La banda delictiva que parecía imposible de atrapar. Los malditos que trataron de lastimar a su ex pareja y causaban la _casi_ muerte de Chris Walker.

Trager se encontraba un poco inquieto cuando se enteró, por medio de contactos, de que Miles estaba metido hasta el cuello en problemas con esos tipos.

Se dirigió a quitarse el cubre boca y los guantes médicos para lavarse las manos.

Sentía ese ligero dolor de cabeza e inconformidad que experimento cuando tenía al periodista rondando por el hospital mientras cuidaba de su pareja.

No estaban juntos, lo abandono y consiguió a alguien más. Pero sabiendo todo eso, no dejaba de preocuparse por la seguridad del castaño.

***

Miles adoraba la comodidad de las mañanas, y más aún cuando tenía el día libre y podía gozar del calor de su pareja.

La ruidosa alarma del reloj electrónico ero lo único que arruinaba el momento de ambos.

Cuando pensó que Chris se levantaría de la cama, el soldado lo abrazo de lado y empezó a besarlo en las partes cercanas al cuello y a la cara. Todas las zonas posibles que le permitieran mostrar su amor y cariño.

Miles no pudo evitar reír ante las cosquillas y caricias provocadas por los besos y calientes respiraciones. Además, se sentía como un prisionero. Totalmente indefenso ante la presencia y fuerza de un amante tan cariñoso.

Miles colocó ambas manos en el cuello de su pareja, de forma que estuviera a unos centímetros de besarse.

El rubio cerró los ojos y acerco sus labios para recibir el beso. Era tan dulce y adictivo como siempre. Sí, esta era la felicidad que buscaba en una relación. Claro, nunca imagino que vivir en peligro constante ante criminales seria parte de su día a día. Pero ¿Quién no vivía con peligro en la vida?

Aunque su cambio de imagen pareció darles ventaja, la preocupación de Chris no se iba del todo. No era para menos ahora que lo pensaba.

Nunca podías tapar el sol con un dedo.

“Se te hará tarde. Preparare el desayuno.”

La sugerencia de Miles sólo provoco un gruñido en Chris ante la idea. Aunque el rubio tenía el día libre, Chris debía cubrir sus largas jornadas de trabajo y más aún cuando se debía realizar la junta obligatoria.

Como le gustaría estar en la cama junto a su pareja y gozar sólo de la compañía y las sabanas abrigadoras.

Una vez que el rubio llego a la cocina, procedió a sacar sus instrumentos y un par de huevos junto a tiras de tocino. Chris, por otro lado, encendió la pequeña televisión ubicada en la barra de la cocina.

Todas las mañanas el soldado le cambiaba a los noticieros locales. Al llegar al canal deseado, escucho el tono de introducción de la cadena.

El programa parecía tener ya tiempo de transmisión. Los periodistas se encontraban entrevistando a críticos y especialistas sobre algún tema en específico al cual no le prestaba la atención.

El tema parecía aburrido, así que dejo que las voces y discusiones fueran sólo un sonido más del ambiente.

Prefirió enfocar su atención en Miles. Ver a su pareja dominar la cocina mientras usaba unos simples pants y playera para dormir, era suficiente para tener una vista maravillosa.

Chris no quiso perder tiempo en ningún rasgo del joven, concentrándose en sus piernas, sus brazos, la espalda y la mirada de perfil. No se cansaba de observar cada detalle. Pero lo que siempre hacia que se interrumpiera esa fascinación, era el nuevo corte y color de cabello.

Ese color castaño que tanto le gustaba fue cambiado por uno de sus colores menos favoritos.

El cambio no era una molestia para él ni para Miles. Solamente no se acostumbraba y, en realidad, extrañaba demasiado su vieja apariencia. Y más aún cuando el periodista le dijo que recibía varias miradas y coqueteos de otros chicos y chicas en su nuevo campo de trabajo.

“Extraño trotar.”

La voz de Miles lo despertó del embrujo y distracción que tenía. Chris quedo impresionado ante lo distante que estaba, ya que noto como Miles estaba sirviéndole el desayuno junto a dos piezas de pan tostado y un café.

“Era divertido, rara vez lograbas atraparme… y no olvido esa vez cuando vencí a tu escuadrón.” Dijo entre risas.

Miles recordaba eso a la perfección. Una vez, cuando Miles fue a cubrir el reportaje sobre milicia, se realizó una carrera como entrenamiento. Miles afirmaba que era muy rápido. Entre risas y burlas varios uniformados lo retaron. El joven periodista los dejo boquiabiertos cuando los venció en su propio campo.

“Jonathan no te perdono que lo vencieras en esa carrera… sé que extrañas ese hobby. Solías correr en tus días libres, pero, es por tu propio…”

“Bienestar… ya lo sé. No es que me queje, pero realmente lo extraño. Espero que su operativo para atrapar a ese lunático funcione.” Dijo el rubio continuando la oración del soldado.

Era verdad, los policías, junto a los soldados, iniciarían un operativo en unas semanas con el fin de atrapar a Sean.

El policía infiltrado había revelado mucha información de posibles ataques. Algunos de ellos lograron ser detenidos por la policía e inclusive se logró capturar a unos cuantos cómplices. Por desgracia, cada uno de ellos seguían siendo muy fieles a su líder. A pesar de pagar con la prisión, no confesaban la ubicación de Sean.

Miles anhelaba que lo encontraran. Sólo así recuperaría su vida.

_“En otras noticas, el director de la policía en Denver, sufrió un ataque ayer en su casa por las nueve de la noche…”_

La voz de la locutora se escuchó con un tono de serenidad. Parecía una maquina humana que no mostraba alguna emoción ante la calamidad que ambos hombres encontraron con esas palabras.

“Miles… súbele el volumen.”

El reportero dejo el plato del desayuno y tomo el control para apuntar y subir el volumen hasta que el medidor en forma de barra verde quedara por arriba de la mitad.

_“Por desgracia el director falleció la misma noche en el hospital Murkoff debido a varias heridas de bala… el noticiero da su sentido pésame a los familiares… en otras noticias una de las escuelas en Pensilvania ha sufrido de…”_

Miles decidió cambiar a otra cadena de noticiero distinta con el fin de que pudieran saber más del asunto.

Al encontrarla, ambos hombres olvidaron el desayuno y se sentaron para escuchar detalladamente el caos.

No podían creerlo, de acuerdo a testigos, un auto oscuro con las ventanas totalmente polarizadas, llego al domicilio del sargento, derribo la puerta y lo asesino con una metralleta.

Chris sabía quién, o más bien quienes, eran los culpables de todo esto. Los hombres de Sean eran los responsables. Nunca se imaginó que irían por las principales cabecillas del equipo policial. Ryman debió sentirse amenazado al darse cuenta que sus atentados fallaban.

Algo no estaba bien, el líder de esa banda ya sospechaba y estaba atacándolos.

Chris mostraba un rostro lleno de neutralidad y respiraciones profundas mientras escuchaba el reporte. Miles, en cambio, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba a cada minuto.

El celular de Chris empezó a vibrar como loco. Varios mensajes de sus compañeros estaban llegándole. Al parecer, todos vieron o escucharon las noticias. Cada mensaje describía el miedo y la impresión ante el escenario imposible de creer.

Incluso el General Banek le mando un mensaje de urgencia. Al parecer se reunirían para saber cómo proceder.

Chris perdió el apetito. Se disculpó de Miles y le dio un beso en la frente. Además, le rogo que no dejara el apartamento.

Miles ya no sentía ánimos de trotar ahora mismo.

***

La declaración de la policía en la sala de conferencia dejo a Chris con un nudo en la garganta. Nunca imagino que la muerte del jefe del Departamento de policía fuera razón y miedo suficiente para que todo el cuerpo policial se rindiera ante el caso.

Ahora mismo, soldados y policías estaban convirtiendo el debate en un pleito lleno de insultos ante la situación. Sus compañeros acusaron a los oficiales de cobardes y los policías declararon que la búsqueda era una lucha perdida. Asimismo, ponían por delante a sus familias y el peligro que corrían si continuaban con el caso.

Los hombres de Sean mandaron diversas amenazas y afirmaron que asesinarían a cualquier miembro que se interpusiese.

Ahora mismo, sin la dirección de un líder en la policía, los integrantes sólo deseaban salir del barco hundiéndose.

“Señores, cálmense…” lo voz tan fuerte de Banek se escuchaba en las bocinas. Pero ni aun así el miedo y caos podían ser controlados. “… No podemos obligarlos a entrar a la investigación… lamentamos con profundo dolor la pérdida de su jefe. Él más que nadie deseaba encerrar a estos criminales y aporto mucha evidencia… ahora mismo la policía de New York nos mandara a una de las mejores policías. Ella ha seguido el caso desde el principio y ha proporcionado ayuda desde entonces…” Banek miro a los oficiales en un intento de calmarlos. “Repetiré de nuevo su situación. A ustedes no se les dará de baja si no quieren continuar con nuestra investigación… ahora mismo quiero que se queden los que permanecerán en el operativo. Pueden retirarse aquellos que no desean continuar.”

El silencio rodeo la enorme sala por algunos minutos hasta que un policía se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la salida de dos puertas. El choque de las puertas hizo el primer sonido del ambiente para después ser seguido por el movimiento de sillas y pasos de varios oficiales que empezaron a salir en multitud sin mirar atrás.

Chris no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Sentía tanta desolación ante el asunto y un dolor en el pecho al darse cuenta que la misión sería más difícil de lo que parecía.

De 150 policías, sólo 13 oficiales se quedaron en la sala con deseos de continuar en la lucha. De ese grupo, sólo había una mujer. La chica negaba con la cabeza al ser testigo de la huida de sus compañeros.

A diferencia de los policías, los soldados continuaban firmes y listos.

“Muy bien… en ese caso… daremos inicio a nuestras nuevas actividades en la investigación. Aprecio mucho a los oficiales que decidieron quedarse.”

Banek encendió unas diapositivas y diversas escenas e imágenes de crímenes hechos rodeaban sus explicaciones.

Lo único que le quedaba a Chris, era que la oficial que llegara fuera lo suficientemente buena para esta labor.

***

Era tan difícil. Ni todo el tiempo del mundo le ayudaría a describir el problema y origen de todo.

Hubo instantes en los que deseaba dejarlo todo en secreto de nuevo. Pero al final, en cada reflexión sobre el tema, concluyo que dejar pasar los días era posponer lo inevitable. Además, las preguntas que Dennis hacía en relación a la pelea destilaban más conocimiento del pasado del que se imaginaba.

Ahora mismo todos estaban sentados en el comedor. Waylon estaba al lado de Eddie y Frank se encontraba a un lado de Dennis.

El joven Gluskin no entendía lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, cualquiera que fuera la razón por esta tensión en la mesa, debía ser grave.

Frank incluso, quien siempre era tan relajado, mostraba seriedad en sus facciones. Si no tuviera esas gafas de sol lograría tener una comprensión más clara de su estado.

“Dennis… sé que me has preguntado por la pelea y por los comentarios de Derek… ahora yo… voy a decirte la verdad.”

Eddie estaba nervioso. Ni siquiera empezaba a decir la verdad y sentía que su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse.

Waylon sujeto su mano y entrelazo los dedos para apretarlos. Le sonrió y asintió para que continuara.

Dennis sólo deslizaba su mano en su antebrazo izquierdo mientras desviaba la mirada. Miro a todos los presentes para después concentrarse en la mirada y voz de su padre.

“Tu abuelo…”

No podía, simplemente no era capaz. Cerró los ojos y trato de conseguir la fuerza necesaria para continuar.

“Lo sé…” contesto Dennis con una suave voz.

Todos los adultos estaban impresionados. Sintieron un escalofrió por la declaración al imaginar que Dennis comprendía el daño verdadero, sin embargo, las siguientes palabras del joven sólo aclararon un cese a ese miedo.

“Sé que el abuelo te hizo algo horrible. No sé qué sucedió, pero, debió ser algo muy doloroso para que huyeras de casa y no quisieras hablarles de nuevo.”

Eddie miro a su hijo en un intento de compostura, ¿Cómo explicaría todo esto? Ensayarlo en privado sólo le auxilio a que generara una ansiedad extrema.

“Sí… tu abuelo hizo algo que jamás se le debería hacer a un niño… él y mi tío… ambos… los dos… me _violaron_ cuando era pequeño.”

El sonido del reloj de pared y las respiraciones de todos eran el único sonido. A partir de ahí la concentración que Eddie tenía sobre su hijo, se enfocó en una esquina del comedor. No tenía el valor de mirarlo a los ojos después de esa confesión. Ni en sus fantasías más salvajes imagino que revelaría esto a su hijo.

“¿Cómo?... pero…” a partir de ahí todo llego como un rayo. Tanto en sus recuerdos de hace años como en los comentarios de Derek.

“Lo soporte durante años… cuando cumplí dieciséis, tuve la fuerza para escapar.”

Dennis se sentía tan impactado. Aunque escucho con claridad, parecía que su cerebro no procesaba la información.

El joven miraba a todos lados. Su mente lo rodeaba con diversas situaciones y momentos de su niñez. Su padre evitando que visitaran a llamaran a los abuelos. Sus intentos por evitar algún viaje a la ciudad natal de su padre. Las miradas asesinas que le hacía a Frank para que no revelara nada.

Todos esos momentos tenían sentido ahora.

“¿Nunca llamaste a la policía? ¡Ellos pudieron haberte rescatado!” la voz de Dennis se escuchaba triste y desesperada. No podía creer semejante escenario.

“La policía no era tan servicial como en estos tiempos… y el tema de la _violación_ les pareció poco creíble al verlo desde mi situación. _Era imposible que un padre de familia le hiciera eso a su propio hijo_... era una de tantas declaraciones similares que ellos decían… aunque pidiera auxilio, tu abuelo se las ingeniaba para alejar las dudas…”

“¿Por qué soportaste eso? ¿Por qué huiste después de tanto tiempo?” La voz del hijo sólo era más desgarradora en cada palabra. La conversación se volvía, sin duda, más difícil.

“Tu abuela… me quede ahí para que no fuera lastimada. Ella fue una víctima más de él, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para protegernos.” Eddie parecía distante ante ese recuerdo.

Él sabía que ella fue víctima de las circunstancias, su padre no sólo la dañaba de forma física, sino emocionalmente, hasta el punto de quebrarle el espíritu. Decidió ser él quien aceptara el castigo, al menos así su madre no sufriría a ese extremo.

Aunque tenía conocimiento de ese terrible escenario, no podía dejar de sentir rencor hacia su madre. Muchas autoridades de servicios infantiles o familiares llegaban a su casa y le preguntaban si padecía de algún abuso. Sin embargo, en cada instante que su madre tuvo la oportunidad de decir la verdad, ella lo negó, condenándolos a ambos a un sufrimiento que él considero eterno.

Parte de ese coraje fueron las razones por las que él dejo de visitarla y hablarle por un tiempo.

“… Hace años tu abuelo se fue de casa ¿lo recuerdas? No tengo idea en donde esta y, honestamente, no quiero saberlo. Una vez tuve que viajar a mi casa para cuidar de tu abuela y conseguirle un nuevo hogar, tú tenías quince años para ese entonces. Recuerdo que Frank cuido de ti aquella ocasión… Aún tengo contacto con ella, pero, no como antes.”

Dennis empezó a sentirse tan mal. Si él hubiera sabido de todo el problema, él jamás hubiera insistido en visitar a sus abuelos cuando era pequeño.

Pobre de su padre. Siempre se mostraba incomodo en cada visita. Fue un completo insensible al hacerlo pasar por eso.

“Papá… ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste algo como eso?”

“Chico, eso no es algo que le confiesas a un niño de ocho años.” Esta vez fue Frank quien tomó la palabra.

Después de mirar a Dennis, deposito su mirada en Eddie. Podía notar a la perfección la lucha interna de su amigo en ese momento. Años atrás él consideraba el ir a la policía muchas veces. Se sentía tan culpable por lo que Eddie tuvo que soportar. Él tenía la sospecha de que su amigo pasaba por algo en su niñez. Si se hubiera percatado en ese entonces del problema y hubiera mostrado mayor valentía, tal vez su amigo no estaría pasando por todo esto.

“La razón del divorcio… no fue sólo porque tu madre dejara de amarme.” Eddie cerró los ojos y se sintió transportado a otro tiempo. En la negrura de sus parpados podía ver las imágenes de su confesión hacia Emily. Aunque no hubiera confesado la verdad a su esposa, ella hubiera sabido la verdad de otra forma.

“Ella solía preguntar lo mismo que tú. Se preguntaba cuáles eran las razones por las que yo me alejaba de ellos… _¿Por qué no quieres que vea a mis suegros? ¿Por qué no le llamas a tu madre? ¿Qué me estas ocultando?_... ya no podía ocultarle la verdad… cuando le dije lo que me paso, ella reacciono con mucho miedo… supuso que yo te haría lo mismo algún día.”

La ira rodeo a Dennis con esa declaración. ¿Cómo se atrevía su madre a pensar semejante idea? ¿Cómo pudo permitir que la familia se fracturara por algo tan desafortunado? Algo que, al fin de cuentas, no convertía a su padre en un monstruo sino en una víctima.

“¡¿De dónde saco semejante estupidez?! ¿¡Cómo pudo creer que tu harías algo así?!”

“Hijo, tranquilízate.”

“¡No puedo! ¡Nuestra familia se destruyó por eso! espera, eso quiere decir que…” más descubrimientos rodearon su mente, los cuales, dieron conexión a muchas dudas y revelaron más secretos.

“Esa mujer, la de servicios infantiles… la que me hizo las extrañas preguntas… ¿ella pensaba que tú me habías _tocado_?”

“Sí, la señorita Glick fue enviada por la corte para corroborar esa idea.”

Eddie jamás la olvidaría. Pauline Glick había sido enviada una vez a su antiguo hogar para cumplir con una evaluación. Asimismo, realizó entrevistas tanto a él como a su esposa. Y, finalmente, llevo a Dennis a la policía y platico con él para corroborar sobre algún daño físico o emocional.

En ese tiempo lo único que logro detectar en el chico fue a un niño muy confundido y triste por la pelea de sus padres.

El reporte de esa detective y policía fue crucial para la obtención de su custodia.

“Obviamente tu no mostrabas ningún daño… te lo juro hijo, lo menos que yo quería era que tu sufrieras la separación. Nunca quise involucrarte en mi terrible pasado… pero tu madre insistió demasiado y, tanto ella como Derek sacaron lo peor de mí en el jurado.”

Definitivamente, ya no podía perdonarla. No quería saber nada de ella ni de Chloe y, mucho menos, de Derek.

“No puedo perdonarla.” Dijo con mucho coraje mientras hacia sus manos en puños.

“Dennis… no te apresures en juzgarla tan rápido. Tu madre debió tener razones, tal vez no pensó que se saldría de control.” Dijo Waylon con una voz muy calmada y comprensiva.

El comentario no fue bien recibido por Dennis, quien miraba al joven enfermero con enojo.

“¡Quien eres tú para decirme cómo actuar! ¡Tú ni si quiera estuviste ahí!” el puño que formo gracias a su ira, lo usó para azotar la mesa con fuerza. Lo anterior causo que todos se quedaran callados.

Waylon mostro sólo seriedad. Él comprendía que esto debía ser muy difícil para el chico. Su ira era la que estaba hablando, el joven tan paciente y agradable sólo perdió el control.

En el hospital, él se enfrentaba con gente que perdía el control ante el miedo y la ira. Los insultos y los gritos eran parte de su día a día.

“¡Dennis! ¡No le respondas de esa manera!” la voz de su padre era un trueno en la mesa.

El joven Gluskin desvió la mirada con mucha vergüenza. Él estaba enojado, pero no con Waylon. El rubio no merecía que lo tratara de esa manera.

“Lo siento… pero estoy tan enojado. Ella lo destruyo todo, si tan sólo ella hubiera confiado en ti… ¡tú nunca me hiciste nada! Y además tenía una aventura con Derek en medio de este desastre… así que _no_ , Waylon. Yo no creo que mi madre tendría buenas razones por todo lo que hizo.”

Eddie se levantó de su silla y se sentó a un lado de su adorado hijo. Deslizo una mano por la afeitada cabeza de Dennis. Esos ojos azules que eran suyos y veía reflejados en la misma intensidad en su pequeño, empezaron a llenarse en lágrimas. La tristeza de su hijo empezaba a deslizarse en sus mejillas.

Dennis estaba rompiéndose. Eddie se odiaba más al ser él quien trajo este desastre.

“No llores hijo… pensar en él _hubiera_ no tiene caso ahora. Lo que ha pasado ya está hecho y no puede cambiarse. Sólo nos queda vivir el presente de la mejor manera y aprender de las lecciones del pasado… Waylon tiene razón, tu madre tenía sus razones… ella nunca hizo esto para destruirnos, ella pensó en tu bienestar en cada momento, pero, actuó de manera equivocada.”

El joven actor deposito su rostro en el hombro de su padre. Sus lágrimas estaban llenas de coraje, sin embargo ese odio empezaba a ser opacado por el dolor y tristeza hacia la infancia de su padre.

Él debió sufrir mucho. Soportar tanto dolor y, encima, lo aguantó de nuevo gracias a las acciones de su madre. A pesar de que ella lo hacía por su propio bien, no aceptaba lo que su madre había provocado y la forma tan cruel en como lo hizo.

Sus respiraciones se volvieron más erráticas, causando que su padre lo abrazara y lo llenara con palabras de amor y calma que le llegaron como un arrullo. Después de unos minutos, sintió los brazos de Waylon rodeando tanto a su padre como a él. Seguido de él, Frank haría lo mismo posicionándose al lado de Dennis y estirando sus brazos para sostener lo que tuviera a su alcance.

El tiempo se detuvo en esos instantes al sentirse arropado por ese manto repleto de amor y preocupación.

“Papá… no puedo ni imaginarme el dolor que debiste haber pasado… lo siento tanto...” Dijo entre sollozos mientras cerraba los ojos. Era capaz de sentir lo cálidas que eran sus lágrimas mientras se deslizaban en sus mejillas.

“Estamos contigo chico, nunca dudes eso.” Frank empezó a abrazarlos con fuerza.

“Ustedes dos no están solos… estaremos aquí.” Dijo Waylon con mucha compasión.

Dennis empezó a secarse las lágrimas y permitió que el dulce momento fuera el manto que calmara su tristeza.

Él no sabía cómo debería actuar ante su madre y media hermana, pero, ahora mismo quería mantener sus pensamientos en el momento que lo aliviaban en gran medida.

Frank tenía razón. Su padre es el hombre más fuerte del mundo. Se sentía tan afortunado de contar con alguien como él y, a la vez, se sentía muy orgulloso de ser su hijo.

Él no se equivocó cuando estuvo en el estrado. Se sentía feliz de haber escogido a su padre en la presencia de la jueza.

Esa sensación de amor y protección que sentía cada vez, las volvió a sentir con más intensidad en este abrazo familiar.

***

Los soldados y los trece policías salían de la sala de conferencias. El nuevo operativo debía realizar cambios y nuevas modificaciones debido a la salida de la mayoría de los policías.

Chris estaba agotado emocionalmente con todo lo sucedido, la muerte de aquel oficial y el abandono de la policía lo estaban haciendo sentir peor.

Ahora mismo sólo quería ducharse y dormir con su pareja.

“Walker… por favor, necesito que vengas a mi cubículo.” Banek uso un tono muy serio, eso más las bolsas de sus ojos mostraban el nerviosismo y estrés del General. La situación debía ser más grande de lo que imaginaba.

Chris se despidió de varios compañeros y siguió a su oficial superior hacia los grandes pasillos de la milicia. Una vez que abrió la puerta, noto que de las dos sillas ubicadas en la mesa de la oficina, había una mujer en traje ejecutivo oscuro. Su cabello era corto y negro peinado hacia atrás. En sus orejas, podía notar unos aretes cuadrados de un intenso color amarillo.

“Chris, quiero presentarte a Pauline Glick, la oficial que nos ayudara en el caso. Acaba de llegar desde Nueva York.”

El soldado y la mujer se dieron un saludo formal. Él quedo impresionado al sentir la enorme fuerza de la mujer. Y no sólo eso, ella era una leyenda. Además de ser una de las oficiales más fuertes y temerarias en todo su campo, ella resolvió el caso de la enorme red en narcóticos en Washington.

“Chris Walker, un placer conocerla.”

“Un gusto… hubiera preferido que el encuentro se hubiera dado en mejores circunstancias y… me temo que lo que te traigo no son buenas noticias.”

Chris la miro en confusión. Segundos después, le dio la misma mirada a su jefe. El General le hizo señales para que se sentara en la silla. Ambos hombres quedaron frente a frente y Pauline a un lado de Chris.

“Tu pareja… Upshur… él podría estar en peligro…”

“¿Qué quiere decir?” dijo de forma instantánea mientras los latidos de su corazón provocaban un desborde de emociones en su pecho.

En ese momento, Pauline saco una Tablet y le mostro imágenes. Varias de ellas eran de chicos castaños, con el mismo corte de cabello y, probablemente, cerca de los treinta años.

“Estos chicos han desaparecido en todo Denver… ¿notas algo similar entre ellos? ¿No te recuerdan a alguien?”

A partir de esas preguntas, la realización le llego como un rayo. Todos esos chicos sí tenían algo en común. Ellos se parecían a Miles.

“Ryman está buscándolo Chris. Está buscando a Miles.” La voz llena de seriedad de Pauline lo hacía sentir como si recibiera una sentencia de muerte.

El soldado inclino la cabeza al suelo. No podía y no quería creer que su pesadilla se estuviera volviendo realidad. Su pareja, quien sólo intento hacer el bien para todos, corría el riesgo de perder la vida ante aquellos sádicos.

No lo permitiría, nadie se lo arrebataría. Miles Upshur era suyo y de nadie más.

“El informante… ¿ha insinuado algo que implicara un daño hacia Miles?” preguntó el soldado aún sin poder creer su pesadilla.

“De acuerdo con él, Ryman ha descrito su odio hacia él chico que lo grabo. Él nos aseguró que esas desapariciones eran obra se suya. Él quiere vengarse del chico que lo filmo… el informante recomendó que reubicáramos a Miles si las cosas empeoraban… por ahora ese criminal no tiene idea de su identidad o donde vive. Tenemos eso a nuestro favor.”

“Eso y que él se cambiara de apariencia. Se tiño el cabello y cambio el estilo de peinado. Esta irreconocible.”

El General suspiro y le dio una mirada de compasión a Chris.

“Eso es una gran ventaja. Y también explicaría el por qué no lo ha encontrado… pero, no hay que tentar a la suerte. Hable con tu General del asunto. No es conveniente sacar a tu pareja de la ciudad. En mis investigaciones, he tenido sospechas de que Ryman tiene informantes en los transportes. Una señal por parte nuestra y lo atraparan. Lo lamento mucho Chris… yo recomendaría que trajeras al chico a la milicia. Banek está de acuerdo a la idea.”

Todas esas opciones y precauciones no parecían calmarlo en absoluto. Es más, lo estresaron mucho más. Su oficial se dio cuenta y hablo de nuevo.

“Chris… Miles está a salvo… Sean fue el único en verle el rostro. Ninguno de los criminales lo vio. Seamos lógicos. Ryman sería un estúpido si sale a las calles y trata de matar a tu pareja con tanta gente que vio su rostro en el noticiero.”

A pesar de que ese comentario sonaba muy lógico. No le daba una tranquilidad por completo. Había asesinos a quienes no les importaba si había testigos, si ese inconveniente les permitía cumplir con sus asesinatos, les importaría poco el ser vistos por otros.

“Sé que no querías escuchar esto, pero, debías saberlo… si no puedes decírselo a Upshur, tráelo aquí, yo se lo diré.”

“No… yo lo hablare con él. Sé que él aceptara.”

Pauline mantenía la seriedad y Banek le dio una sonrisa esperanzadora. Miles era fuerte, lo ayudaría a ver el lado positivo de todo esto.

Eso esperaba.

***

Habían pasado varios días, siendo este lunes la segunda semana de Noviembre. Dennis mostraba más tranquilidad y Eddie sentía cierta relajación al confesar la verdad.

Incluso, para darle un poco de equilibrio a la situación, Emily les prometió que volvería con calma y se disculparía por lo sucedido. No obstante, su esposo era demasiado orgulloso. Termino por negándose a visitarlos para evitar un pleito mayor.

Ambos aceptaron el verse de nuevo y prometieron, en un futuro, platicar con calma. Además, Dennis merecía escuchar la versión de su madre.

Ahora mismo él estaba preparando el desayuno. Su hijo estaba bajando las escaleras al escuchar el sonido del tocino y huevo freírse en la sartén. El joven todavía tenía puesto su usual pijama de pants y playera. Se le notaba cansado y con desvelo, no le impresionaba, la nueva obra en la Universidad parecía ser de las _ligas mayores_. Había rumores de que varios artistas reconocidos la verían. Dennis, incluso, le pedía que lo ayudara a ensayar. Siendo Eddie el que leyera los diálogos y auxiliándolo por algún error en el dialogo cuando actuaba.

Su hijo, al verlo, le dio un abrazo por la espalda y lo saludo con el usual _buenos días._

El pelinegro se sentía realmente amado por su familia y pareja. Tenía la corazonada de que cosas buenas estarían a punto de sucederle a su pequeña familia.

Al terminar de servirle a su hijo una buena porción junto a una taza de café, se dirigió a recoger su teléfono celular para contestar una llamada.

“¿Cariño? Buenos días, ¿Qué sucede?”

_“Buenos días Ed, además de recordarte que mis padres no dejan de decir que los quieren en la cena de Acción de Gracias, necesito que me ayudes.”_

A Eddie se le salió una risita al recordarlo. El padre de Waylon le había llamado hace poco para invitarlo a esa cena. Él prometió que llevaría a Dennis en esta ocasión. Incluso invitaron a Frank. Aunque no estaba seguro de si iría o no.

_“¿Recuerdas a Rose Smith? ¿La anciana en etapa terminal?”_

Eddie la recordaba a la perfección, no sólo a ella, sino a varios pacientes que Waylon le relataba con cariño. Esa mujer mayor le conmovía demasiado. Ella padeció de un tumor en el cerebro que, a pesar de ser removido, causó que perdiera la vista permanentemente. Además, le quedaba poco tiempo de vida y ningún familiar estaba interesado en cuidarla. De acuerdo con el rubio, la mujer era muy amable y le encantaba conversar.

“Sí, la recuerdo.”

_“Bien, los doctores dicen que es muy probable que fallezca esta noche… pero, la pobre mujer no tiene a nadie que pueda estar a su lado en ese momento. Eddie, sé que te estoy poniendo en una situación incómoda al ser testigo de eso, pero, ella no tiene a nadie más y me admitió que tiene miedo de morir sola… yo quise hacerlo, pero Murkoff me exigió mantenerme en el trabajo… daré mis vueltas contigo para no dejarte sólo, ¿Qué opinas?”_

Eddie no se sentía incómodo con esa proposición, de hecho, se sentiría peor si se hiciera a un lado y la ignorara.

“No te preocupes Waylon, puedo ir con ella… sólo espero que le agrade.”

_“Phew, que bien Eddie, y no te preocupes, ¡te agradara!, de hecho, ella me recuerda a ti.”_

El rubio rio ante la comparación.

“Está bien, me dirigiré hacia allá.”    

La pareja se despidió por teléfono y el pelinegro desayuno al lado de su hijo. Para no preocupar a Dennis, le explicó que estaría fuera por todo el día.

Su hijo, para ayudarlo, le prometió que le llevaría algo para la comida y la cena una vez que terminaran las clases.  

Eddie sentía la sensación algo curiosa y llena de emoción, tal vez recordaría las locuras que realizó cuando estuvo hospitalizado. Manías que Waylon no le revelaba del todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> ¡Los veré en la próxima!


	16. Desolación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos ustedes XD  
> Una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, mi Jeremy Blaire (mi jefe) me dio más horas de trabajo. Aun asi aqui sigo con esta historia y con futuras ideas y fics que planeo publicar.  
> ¡¡¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!!!

Eddie se encontraba conduciendo el largo tramo y lleno de vegetación que rodeaba al enorme hospital. Revisando el asiento del copiloto, se aseguró de poseer lo necesario para su cuidado asignado. Asimismo, contaba con un poco de material extra que él consideró útil.

Waylon le había confesado que en el hospital él contaría con todo lo necesario; ya sea alimento o un poco de distracción para la paciente. A pesar de que la edificación contaba con grandes patios y habitaciones para el entretenimiento, él no considero apropiado el mover a Rose debido a su estado de salud.

Eddie dejo de prestarle atención a su radio y prefirió concentrarse en sus objetos. Manía que no se había eliminado del todo cuando era un infante. Aunque sabía que contaba con el total de los objetos o materiales, su cerebro parecía decirle que debía revisarlos en dado caso de que faltara algo.

Negó con la cabeza y dirigió su concentración en la enorme edificación que se agrandaba segundo a segundo.

De día, las luces del sol lo hacían lucir como un lugar lleno de esperanza y rodeado de señales de un día maravilloso. Era todo lo contrario en la noche con la poca iluminación del exterior y con la sensación de varios ojos observadores a través de las ventanas iluminadas.

Era un alivio que los rayos de la mañana seguían dando ese lindo panorama en la edificación.

Saludo a John una vez que llego a la caceta de registro. Conversó sólo un poco y decidió avanzar al notar la enorme fila de autos en espera detrás de él. Si lo hubieran querido, hubieran platicado por más tiempo. Ese guardia era muy amable y conversador a diferencia de otros cuerpos de seguridad.  

Se despidió de él y estacionó el auto en el lugar usual de siempre **.** Bajo del auto y miro su propia vestimenta. Su usual ropa formal de trabajo había sido cambiada por una camisa blanca y unos pantalones con zapatos de vestir oscuros. Su pareja le recomendó el llevar ropa cómoda ya que los cuidados intensivos llegaban agotar a cualquiera.

A pesar de las largas horas, el clima era fresco y agradable en el exterior. Un punto a su favor ahora que lo pensaba.

Cruzo la puerta principal y dio unos cuantos pasos. Antes de llegar a recepción en busca de Waylon, noto a las personas esparcidas por las zonas. Algunos eran pacientes acompañados de una enfermera, otros se encontraban tecleando en sus pequeñas oficinas y, finalmente, estaba una mujer con vestimenta formal dando información y orientación a los familiares y visitantes.

Por más que trataba, él no era capaz de recordar todo lo que hizo mientras estuvo internado. Tenía imágenes, pero todas ellas eran borrosas y no le permitían  diferenciar si fueron reales o una simple ilusión producto de su cabeza.

Podía recordar lo amoroso que fue en la capilla y en aquella vergonzosa ocasión cuando empapo a Waylon en el baño. Incluso ahora, le daba vergüenza el recordar la forma tan íntima en cómo se dieron las cosas. Esperaba tener más revelaciones de sus actos o alguna pista que despertara esos recuerdos guardados.

Además de su desastrosa memoria, el rubio le dijo que había golpeado a uno de los cirujanos debido a una equivocación.

Sólo Dios sabe que habrá malentendido para desquitarse con el pobre Jeremy Blaire. Aunque no habían intercambiado muchas palabras porque el cirujano lo evitaba, logro identificarlo en unas consultas que tenia de rutina cuando lo encontró en el mismo cubículo del doctor Trager. En esa ocasión, Eddie pudo sentir cierta incomodidad y miradas punzantes cargadas de recelo.

Definitivamente se disculparía una vez que lo encontrara. No le parecía adecuado que la interacción de ambos quedara de esa forma.

Tomo asiento en la recepción y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se tallo los ojos con la esperanza de que pudiera aliviar la ligera jaqueca que estaba a punto de generarse.

“Eddie, buenos días.” Su pareja lo sorprendió por detrás, causando que se levantara para observarlo. Ambos se dieron un rápido y fuerte abrazo en señal de bienvenida y saludo.

“¿Éstas listo?”

La sonrisa de Waylon era tan encantadora. Se preguntaba si usaba esos mismos gestos con todo el mundo. Eso explicaría porque muchos enfermos lo querían como apoyo y compañía. No pudo evitar sentir celos hacia los pacientes que eran atendidos por él.

“Pero, antes de que veamos a Rose, quiero presentarte a una pareja. Ellos me dijeron que les diste un gran concejo en momentos de crisis.”

Eddie estaba muy curioso. Siempre imagino que hizo más mal que bien en el hospital.

“¿Quiénes son? ¿Los conozco acaso?”

“Sí, pasaste un rato con ellos cuando estuviste internado. Ven, sígueme, los dos están en el pabellón femenino.”

Ambos se dirigieron a recepción y llenaron el formulario para que Eddie cuidara de la mujer. En esa misma sección, se le entrego un gafete que le serviría para adentrarse en la zona.

El rubio lo condujo entre los pasillos de administración y tomo un atajo que los llevaría al patio interior, el cual según Waylon los ayudaría a llegar al pabellón.

Eddie sintió la enorme superioridad de género una vez que entraron. La sección, tanto en pacientes como en equipo médico, estaba integrada mayormente por mujeres. Si acaso, había algunos hombres esparcidos por el lugar; algunos eran encargados de la limpieza y otros sólo eran familiares de las pacientes.

Se sintió algo nervioso al sentir las punzantes miradas de todas ellas. Algunas le sonreían y otras lo miraban con simple curiosidad.

En unos cuantos pasos llegaron a una enorme sala. El piso estaba decorado con marcos cuadrado de color blanco y negro. Las paredes, además de tener señales y nombres de direcciones, estaban decoradas con carteles promocionales de salud. Algunos eran de los cuidados del embarazo, precauciones de enfermedades de transmisión sexual, la importancia de la leche materna y, finalmente, el procedimiento para detectar cáncer de mama.

Al mirar en frente de ellos, cerca de una sala de espera, encontró a la supuesta pareja que el rubio mencionó.

Había un chico usando una camisa abotonada blanca con una corbata oscura y pantalón de vestir. No tenía nada de cabello, pero su cabeza mostraba pequeñas señales de crecimiento de tonalidad castaña. La mujer, en cambio, tenía el cabello oscuro y sujeto en una cola de caballo. Al mirarla más de cerca, noto que su vientre estaba abultado, pero sólo un poco.

“Hola Eddie… es bueno verte de nuevo.” El joven le dio la mano en señal de saludo.

El mayor correspondió el saludo al instante, notando la fuerza del apretón.

“Discúlpenme… no los recuerdo.”

“Soy Billy Hope y ella es mi esposa, Norah.” En seguida, la chica le dio un apretón de manos y un abrazo.

Había algo en ella. Algo le decía que esta chica no tenía sobrepeso o algo por el estilo. El estar en el pabellón femenino y cerca de la sala de maternidad, la palabra _embarazo_ sonó como campanas en su cabeza.

Era extraño y al mismo tiempo era como si esa revelación ya lo hubiera vivido.

“Perdone mi atrevimiento… ¿está embarazada?”

“Sí… de hecho, tengo dos meses… ¿lo recuerda? Usted ayudo a Billy en su crisis cuando le di esta noticia… nos ayudó mucho.”

Eddie trataba con todas sus fuerzas de recordar algo, aunque sea la más mínima pista, pero era inútil. No tenía nada.

“Lo lamento… no puedo recordarlos.”

La pareja dio un suspiro de decepción. No era para menos, ambos deseaban que ese recuerdo hubiera permanecido. Y, sobre todo, querían que entendiera que la próxima decisión que revelarían estaba fuertemente relacionada con esa ayuda.

“Tú me diste un gran consejo… me ayudaste a no sentir miedo ante la llegada de este bebé.”

¿Él ayudo de esa forma? Sus cejas se levantaron ante la declaración. Miro a Waylon, pero sólo recibió una enorme sonrisa y una pequeña risita.

“Yo padezco de leucemia… temía que este bebé la padeciera… tu y yo nos conocimos en la sala de entretenimiento y ahí me ayudaste a mantener el control. Ahora estoy emocionado por tener a mi hijo o hija... nunca pude agradecerte por ayudarme.” Billy sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando recordó esas palabras de consuelo.

Eddie le dio una sonrisa tímida, aun sin ser capaz de creer esa _ayuda_ que él otorgo.

“Lamento mucho lo de su leucemia.” Eddie sintió un ligero dolor en su pecho ante el padecimiento del muchacho. Debía ser complicado ahora que lo pensaba y más aun con un hombre tan joven. “Y no es por nada… no recuerdo lo que te dije, pero me alegra que te allá dado la tranquilidad que necesitabas… y yo que pensé que fui un desastre esos días.” El pelinegro empezó a rascarse la cabeza en vergüenza mientras se reía burlonamente.

“De hecho, queríamos pedirte algo… yo se lo sugerí a Norah y ella acepto… claro, esta idea es si tú quieres, no te sientas obligado.”

Eddie miro a todo el mundo en confusión. Fuera lo que fuera, parecía ser algo que les encantara ya que sus gestos eran alegres.

“Eddie… nos gustaría que nuestro bebé, en dado caso de que sea un niño, tuviera tu nombre o, si es niña, nos gustaría que tu escogieras el nombre.”

Un cálido sentimiento de emoción y alegría llenó el pecho de Eddie. No recordaba a la pareja y, aun así, se sentía emocionado con la sola idea. Momentos y consideraciones como estas nunca lograron sucederle en el pasado. Parte de eso era su culpa. Él era un hombre muy reservado y sentía cierto temor cuando interactuaba con otras personas, especialmente, con mujeres. Temía que todas ellas lo lastimarían en algún momento.

Las cosas serían tan diferentes si hubiera roto ese miedo. En realidad, él ni siquiera se molestó en intentarlo. Sólo decidió darle la vuelta al peligro.  

“Wow, esperen, yo… estoy alagado por esto, pero, escoger el nombre de un bebé es un momento muy especial y único… ¿están seguros de esta decisión?”

La joven pareja se tomó de las manos y la apretaron con fuerza. Claro que lo consideraron desde hace tiempo. Parte de cómo se dio la situación, fue una de las razones por las que su petición era tan especial.

“Tú eres la razón por la que no nos fracturáramos en ese momento. Eddie, ese bebito será más especial con esta idea… sería un honor para nosotros si aceptas nuestra petición.”

Las honestas sonrisas de la pareja más las palmaditas tan cálidas de Waylon, lo hicieron relajarse y aceptar la petición de la pareja.

Al quedar claro todo el asunto y al notar que Eddie necesitaba realizar su labor, la pareja se despidió de ambos hombres deseando una futura visita y más tiempo para conversar.

Eddie los vio salir del pabellón y, mientras caminaban al cuarto privado de Rose, el pelinegro se quedó pensando en cuáles habrían sido las palabras que dio al joven matrimonio. También, escuchaba varias voces en su cabeza que le aconsejaban nombres preciosos para una niña.

Al llegar a la puerta destinada, Eddie decidió usar ese momento para saber más.

“¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dije a Billy? En serio, no puedo recordarlo.”

La respuesta de Waylon fue un beso rápido en los labios. Un maravilloso tacto que parecía darle pistas de lo importantes que fueron sus pasadas palabras de aliento.

“Sólo fuiste el hombre tan maravilloso de siempre.” La sonrisa del rubio era enorme y encantadora. Eddie suspiro al darse cuenta que este día no sería el momento para enterarse de sus dudas. Más aun al escuchar el crujido natural de la puerta abrirse.

El adentrarse poco a poco a la habitación lo hacían acordarse de sus días como paciente. Había un monitor de vida, una ventana con vista al exterior, un baño y un pequeño mueble para guardar la ropa u otra pertenencia.

La mujer parecía tener ya una edad muy avanzada. Todo su cabello era gris y su piel estaba arrugada por la edad. Se veía muy frágil, como si cualquier caída o golpe bruscos fueran capaces de romperla.

Al mirarla a los ojos, pudo percatarse de lo grises que eran. Era imposible ver algún color distinto.

“Buenos días Waylon… me alegra escucharte cariño… ¡Oh! Trajiste a un amigo… ¿Es Edward? ¿El chico del que siempre hablas?” La mujer dio una ligera risa ante la idea mientras mantenía la miraba hacia el techo.

Realmente era impresionante que lograra escucharlos con tanto ruido y pisadas externas.

“Wow Rose, ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo cada vez que entro?”

“Cierras y abres la puerta de forma muy silenciosa; como si trataras de esconderte de alguien; a diferencia de tantos doctores que la cierran con fuerza. Además, tus pisadas son muy silenciosas.” La mujer empezó a reír de nuevo y tosió un poco en el acto.

El enfermero se acercó a la camilla y le coloco el respirador para auxiliarla con el oxígeno.

Eddie sintió una corriente de piedad rodearlo. La mujer parecía alegre, pero su cuerpo era un recordatorio de su verdadero estado. Él se acercó a ella y pudo notar que la anciana mantenía su concentración en sus pasos.

“Así que… ¿has decidido quedarte a mi _funeral_?”

La voz de la mujer era seria, pero mostraba una sonrisa compasiva. Era como si ella misma tratara de alivianar el peso de sus propias palabras ante el gesto en su rostro.

“Sí señorita Smith… yo… lo lamento en verdad.”

La anciana cerró los ojos y los mantuvo de esa forma. Parecía reflexionar la situación.

“No lo sientas muchacho… yo te pido disculpas por hacerte presenciar esto…”

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Eddie sentía que ninguna palabra de aliento mejoraría la inevitable situación.

Waylon le comento que solían tocarle este tipo de pacientes en etapa terminal. Él dijo que solía llorar las primeras veces cuando era un novato. Presenciar a un paciente de esa forma y a la familia destrozándose, era totalmente desgarrador.

De la puerta, el cirujano asignado de Rose apareció. Tomo algunos datos de rutina y hablo con la paciente. También le explicó a Eddie algunas precauciones que debía tomar mientras estuviera cuidándola. Algunas de ellas eran algo exageradas, hasta el punto de causar reprimendas por parte de Rose.

Waylon tuvo que salir de la habitación junto al cirujano, ya que debía cubrir su turno. Pero antes de retirarse le mostro la ubicación del botón para asistencia, el cual era dirigido a la estación de enfermeros. Aun así, él rubio le aseguro que volvería a darse una vuelta.

El diseñador y la paciente quedaron finalmente solos. La única compañía era una bocina distorsionada del exterior, la cual parecía pedir ayuda o apoyo por algún asunto de emergencia.

“Así que, Edward, ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?”

El pelinegro no se sintió incomodo o presionado. De hecho, la amabilidad de la mujer le agradaba demasiado.

“Es una historia larga…”

“Me gustaría escucharla… Waylon tenía razón. Tienes una voz muy amable.”

Eddie le sonrió y rio ante el comentario. El saber que su pareja lo presumía o hablada de él con otros, le daba un poco de alegría.

Realmente él era una parte importante para Waylon como el rubio lo era para él.

***

Dennis había salido de la Universidad hace como una hora. Se encontraba guardando un poco de comida en un pequeño recipiente de plástico cuadrado para después tomar el autobús que lo dejaría al hospital.

Aunque su padre le pidió no venir a Murkoff debido al tiempo y largo tramo, Dennis decidió prepararle algo para el almuerzo.

Tenía mucha suerte de que los proyectos escritos fueran para la próxima semana. Algunos profesores les encantaban exagerar los trabajos, ya que sentían que su asignatura era la única de toda la carrera.

Despejo los pensamientos que le traerían mal humor y se enfocó en que el almuerzo no se le arruinara con el movimiento del transporte y las personas dentro del autobús.

Asimismo, se quedó pensando en la situación de su padre. Los días continuaron y el pasado de su padre seguía incomodándole un poco. No le molestaba en cuestión a juicios hacia su persona, solamente sentía coraje y rencor hacia su abuelo y su propia madre.

Trataba de alejar esas emociones una vez más. Llegaba, en momentos, a impresionarle como su papá nunca realizó algún acto de venganza contra aquellos que lo dañaron.

El hecho de sobrellevar ese peso demostraba, sin lugar a dudas, lo fuerte que él era.

Suspiro y trato de despejar los pensamientos cuando vio al autobús acercarse al hospital y dejarlo cerca de la entrada con portón.

Alrededor, lograba ver a varios civiles por la puerta principal de registro y conversar con el guardia para explicar su visita al hospital. Algunos de ellos mostraban una pequeña libreta con citas médicas, causando que el acceso se les permitiera de manera más sencilla.

Pensó que tendría problemas para entrar. Si acaso el guardia le pidió una identificación. Al notar su nombre y apellido, el hombre le sonrió y lo dejo pasar, confesándole que lo conocía por el nombre.

También le fue de ayuda al decirle el pabellón en el que su padre se encontraba.

Eso fue lo sencillo ahora que lo pensaba. Todo cambio una vez que entro a la edificación, ya que no contaba con la ubicación exacta del pabellón femenino.

Pensó en llamar a Waylon, pero lo sintió inapropiado cuando lo escucho hablar de los castigos al equipo médico por usar el celular en horas de trabajo.

Lo único que le quedaba era buscar como un explorador. No había problemas. A fin de cuentas, preguntar con cortesía era siempre una buena solución.

Ese recurso y el mapa cercano a recepción fueron un milagro para él. Sin más, se puso a leer rápidamente los nombres hasta encontrar al pabellón. Al parecer, de acuerdo a la ilustración, había una ruta cercana usando el elevador de recepción. Se dirigió sin dudar y se sintió algo incómodo al ser el único civil en entrar ahí.

Podía escuchar el ruido del metal crujiendo y el sonido de la reja metálica cerrándose. La apariencia de los elevadores era algo que le llamaba la atención. Él sabía que el hospital existía desde antes de que él naciera, por lo que parte de la arquitectura le recordaba a una enorme mansión antigua.

Llego al segundo piso y se dirigió al mapa cercano de aquella recepción. La guía e idea que tenia del lugar se esfumaron al encontrar en ese mapa algunos lugares nuevos y, otros, cambiados de lugar.

El suspirar y el mirar los largos pasillos sólo le hicieron sentirse más perdido de lo que ya estaba.

Trato de ver a algún médico que lo auxiliara. Sin embargo, en cada intento que usaba para interactuar, todos le informaban que estaban en urgencia o debían atender otro asunto.

Cuando pensó que todo su viaje seria en vano, dio un respiro de alivio al notar al doctor Blaire caminando por el pasillo con una pequeña maleta colgando. Estaba mirando su celular y daba pequeñas miradas para no chocar con nadie.

En una de esas miradas noto la presencia del joven actor, quien le dio una sonrisa y saludo de mano de cortesía.

“¿Dennis? ¿Qué haces aquí?” pregunto con mucha impresión por sus palabras. Los ojos del neurocirujano tenían un poco de negro debajo de los parpados. Lucia bastante desvelado.

“Buenas tardes Doctor Blaire. Mi padre está cuidando de una paciente y quise traerle el almuerzo.”

Jeremy sintió una mezcla de miedo y escalofrió mezclada con nausea. El sólo saber que Edward Gluskin estaba deambulando en el hospital le incomodaron como nunca.

Él se consideraba un hombre fuerte y sin temor en varias ocasiones. Pero, se sintió como un completo cobarde al titubear y temer por Gluskin.

“Tu-tu padre... ¿él está aquí?”

El chico mantenía esa sonrisa y asintió ante la pregunta como si no hubiera ningún inconveniente.

Lo menos que el cirujano quería era encontrarse con Eddie de nuevo. Ya sea por temor o por un rencor que seguía ardiendo dentro de él.

Sabía que lo mejor era irse de inmediato.

“Bien, no te interrumpo entonces, ten un buen día Dennis.”

“¡Espere!”

El tacto del joven en su antebrazo le impidió su ida disfrazada de cortesía y urgencia. Gruño un poco y se aseguró de que el ruido no fuera escuchado por el chico.

“¿Qué sucede?”

“Vera, doctor, no encuentro el pabellón femenino… trate de pedir ayuda pero todos lucían muy ocupados. Me ayudaría mucho si usted me dice dónde está.”

Realmente quería salir del hospital, tanto por la presencia de Eddie y por el cansancio de su turno nocturno. El cual, más que operaciones, eran algunas investigaciones y artículos en los que estaba involucrado con otros colegas.

Trataba de idear una excusa bien justificada. Sin embargo, las palabras no salían a pesar de tenerlas ya hechas y listas para salir de sus labios.

Los ojos azules del chico y su rostro lleno de súplica no le permitían que actuara de esa manera.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo le preocupa el ayudar a otros con pequeños detalles? Primero fue Irina y ahora el hijo de su odiado rival.

Suspiro y decidió quitarse el malestar del pecho. Entre más rápido lo hiciera, más pronto acabaría.

“Bien, tienes que tomar el elevador hacia el primer piso y dirigirte al patio interior, una vez allí, veras una fuente de agua, dirígete más al fondo hasta que mires un pequeño cuarto de madera con utensilios. Es sencillo de ver ya que es el único. Más adelante veras un portón enorme, crúzalo y llegaras a una edificación con varios pasillos. Tomo el primero a la izquierda, después a la derecha y…” Jeremy se detuvo al notar la mirada llena de desorientación del chico.

Una de las verdades en el hospital era lo sencillo que uno podía perderse. Aunque se dieran orientaciones específicas, era muy sencillo el perderse ante tanto laberinto rodeado de pasillos.

En el pasado, él solía perderse cuando debía realizar una operación de emergencia.

“Sabes, es mejor si yo te llevo al pabellón, pero necesito dejar una documentación en los pisos de arriba… si gustas acompañarme y esperar.”

“Muchas gracias doctor… me ha salvado.” La voz llena de alivio estuvo acompañado por suspiros llenos de liberación.

Jeremy le dio la señal para que lo siguiera. La documentación que debería entregar le tomo unos cuantos minutos de diferencia. Por ese lapso de tiempo, Dennis se quedó maravillado por la altura del edificio y el panorama urbano que se reflejaba en la ventana.

A Jeremy no le extrañaba que se quedara tan impresionado. Su hospitalización duro menos de dos días y él se encontraba alejado de esta zona. El chico nunca tuvo un chance por explorar el hospital.

Al final, le sonrió a la secretaria y le dio señales a Dennis para que lo siguiera al ascensor.

El plan y cortesía eran simples: llevar al joven al pabellón y huir de ahí en segundos.

Realmente no quería encontrarse con Gluskin.

Jeremy llamo al elevador y de este, salieron dos enfermeras sosteniendo, cada una, un bloc de notas. Ellas miraron al cirujano y lo saludaron por cortesía.

Ambos hombres entraron al elevador. En segundos, Jeremy presiono el botón seleccionado y escucharon el peculiar sonido de las rejas cerrarse.

Sin embargo, el descenso del elevador duro unos segundos. Incluso, la iluminación parecía sufrir de un corto causando que la luz eléctrica disminuyera por unos segundos.

“¿Es normal que el elevador haga eso?”

“No… no es normal.” La contestación de Jeremy era entre una mezcla de sarcasmo y enojo ante su mala suerte.

Jeremy decidió presionar el botón con la esperanza de que el ascensor se moviera. Pero al final, todos sus intentos fueron inútiles.

El elevador no se movía o daba señales de que planeara hacerlo.

“Es oficial… esta cosa se descompuso.”

“Um… quie-quiere decir que… ¿Qué va a caerse o algo?”

El tono de Dennis estaba rodeado con cierto temor ante la idea. No era para menos con tantos videos y accidentes de este tipo que él había presenciado en las redes sociales. Nunca imagino que esto le pasaría y menos en el hospital.

“No chico, tal vez sea un error mecánico o los botones no mandan la señal para que esto se mueva… descuida, llamare a alguien del hospital para que pueda ayudarnos.”

El joven actor sólo asintió y se dejó llevar por la seguridad del cirujano.

Sin perder más tiempo, Jeremy llamo a Trager para que avisara a mantenimiento del problema.

La movilización fue más rápida de lo que esperaban. Podían escuchar ecos y ciertos movimientos cercanos al elevador.

Dennis dio un suspiro de alegría al escuchar el teléfono de Jeremy sonar. Inclusive, el cirujano tuvo la misma sensación cuando intercambio miradas con Dennis.

Presionó el botón de altavoz de forma que ambos pudieran oír la llamada.

 _“Jer, te tengo una mala noticia.”_ La voz de Trager no había cambiado, tenía un carisma que alegraba la habitación. Lo recordaba muchas veces cuando daba sus vueltas en su habitación cuando él era paciente.

No obstante, esa voz perdió el encanto en la siguiente frase.

_“Al parecer el modelo del elevador es más complicado de lo que imaginábamos… lograron contactar con un técnico, pero el hombre tardara unas cuatro horas en llegar aquí… así que…”_

“¡¿Estas bromeando?! ¡¿Cuatro horas?!” Jeremy perdió toda la paciencia. Definitivamente Dios lo estaba castigando por todo lo que había hecho en el pasado.

Dennis, en cambio, suspiro en desesperanza ante su mala suerte.

_“Lo siento Jer… no hay nada que podamos hacer… mi turno termina en la noche, así que me daré las vueltas aquí para informarte… descuida, ambos saldrán de ahí de una u otra manera.”_

Jeremy continuo dando quejas de lo inevitable y, al colgar el celular, miro a Dennis con una mirada llena de fastidio.

El joven sólo hundió los hombros ante lo sucedido y empezó a sentarse en el suelo. Eran las dos de la tarde y, oficialmente, dejo a su padre sin almuerzo.

***

Rose Smith era tal y como Waylon la había descrito. Era una mujer muy considerada y amable. Poseía una capacidad de cautivar que cualquier orador o comerciante hubiera anhelado poseer.

Ella tenía una gran variedad de experiencias e historias llenas de interés. Él se quedaba atento escuchando sus relatos y, cuando llego el momento para que él hablara, él describía su vida de forma honesta y evitando los detalles dolorosos.

Las conversaciones consistieron en recuerdos de la infancia hasta la adultez. Rose, de acuerdo a sus conversaciones, era una arquitecta jubilada. Nació en Canadá en la capital de Toronto, pero se mudó a Denver cuando contrajo matrimonio.

De ese compromiso tuvo tres hijos, dos niñas y un niño. A como los describía, cada uno de ellos ya había tomado su rumbo lejos de la ciudad. Perdiendo contacto con ellos hace años.

Había algo sobre el tema familiar que parecía incomodarla y entristecerla demasiado.

El sonido del reloj de pared más los chequeos de una enfermera llenaron la habitación cuando la mujer termino de hablar.

“He hablado mucho de mi Edward, háblame más de ti… Waylon me dijo que tenías un hijo.”

El pensar o hablar de su hijo era un tema que le enorgullecía y agradaba. Dennis era único y diferente a otros chicos de su edad. De pequeño era muy tranquilo y no hacia muchos berrinches o pucheros. Hubo momentos en los que Eddie se sentía extraño respecto a su hijo. Por ejemplo, todos los jóvenes pasan por fases llenas de rebeldía en la adolescencia. Dennis nunca paso por esa etapa o mostro cambios de actitud.

Sonrió al recordar a los padres de familia, quienes le preguntaban cuáles eran sus secretos en la crianza.

“Sí… es mi único hijo, su nombre es Dennis. Él está estudiando para ser un gran actor algún día.”

La mujer le sonrió y sus ojos, aunque carecían de visión, parecieron mostrar un brillo ante el comentario.

“¡¿En serio?! Que afortunado es… ¿sabes? Uno de mis sueños de pequeña era ser una actriz o una gran bailarina de ballet. Adoraba practicar esa danza… pero mis padres insistieron en que estudiara algo distinto… le deseo la mejor de las suertes a tu niño.”

Eddie le sonrió un poco y le apretó la mano. Él era capaz de sentir los huesos de la mano, tal y como si la piel fuera sólo una manta. Asimismo, las venas de la mujer podía sentirlas cuando la acariciaba con sus dedos.

No estaba seguro si debía continuar con el tema familiar, pero, se sentía un poco mal al no presenciar a ningún familiar cerca de la mujer.

Tenía curiosidad, pero sentía temor de abrir una herida en la frágil anciana.

“Perdóneme si es grosero de mi parte y entiendo si no desea hablar de eso, pero, ¿en serio no vendrá ningún familiar suyo? ¿No sería apropiado esperarlos?”

La mujer le sonrió de nuevo y tomo una enorme bocanada de aire. Era como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a la pregunta.

“No… ninguno vendrá… está bien Edward. Tampoco puedo obligarlos a que asistan, ¿no lo crees?”

Eddie se frotaba las manos. Se preguntaba si seguía siendo apropiado el indagar más.

“Hace años… hace años que dejaron de visitarme.”

Un ligero dolor en su pecho lo rodeo. El caso de Rose le daba tristeza. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella le recordaba un poco a su madre, sin embargo, Edith Gluskin no lucia como esta mujer. Ella seguía manteniendo una vida muy sana a pesar de la desolación.

“Realmente lo lamento mucho Rose… debió ser muy doloroso.”

“Aprendí a sobrellevarlo… el hecho de que no quieran saber de mí, es su modo de sanar una herida del pasado.”

“¿A qué se refiere?”

La mujer abrió los labios pero empezó a toser. A diferencia de sus otros tosidos, este no se detenía. Le llevo inmediatamente un vaso con agua. Por fortuna, ella logro calmarse, pero él no dejaba de dar miradas al botón de emergencias en dado caso de que la situación empeorara.

“Descanse Rose, no tiene que decírmelo ahora.”

“¿Y si quisiera hacerlo?... no tienes idea de cuánto deseo platicar esto a otro ser humano.” La mujer movía su mano a todas partes de forma que pudiera sostener el antebrazo de Eddie.

Ella miraba a la nada sin ser capaz de hacer contacto visual con el diseñador.

El pelinegro decidió escucharla si eso significaba que ella obtendría alivio.

“Mi matrimonio fue un desastre… de haber sabido que mi marido se transformaría en ese monstruo, jamás hubiera continuado.”

Eddie sentía más empatía y coincidencia ante los comentarios. Él Odiaba recordar su pasado y a las personas referentes a su dolor. Pero no importaba si lo ignoraba o negaba, el pasado lo seguiría a cualquier lugar que fuera.

“¿Qué quiere decir?”

“Yo lo ame… incluso, cuando me case con él, mi esposo seguía siendo el mismo hombre tan maravilloso de antes… pero, simplemente cambio.”

Eddie entendía ese punto de vista desde otros ámbitos y experiencias con pocas amistades. El cambio de carácter siempre era parte de crecer. Esos golpes que la vida proporcionaba lograban dar fortaleza o sólo un devastador hundimiento.

Sin embargo, a diferencia suya, él siempre visualizo a su padre como un monstruo desde principio a fin. A pesar de que su padre poseía ciertas cualidades que él recordaba, su odio por el dolor y daños pasados prevalecía con mayor intensidad en sus recuerdos. Trataba de encontrar alguna redención o alguna excusa para excusar los actos de su padre, pero simplemente no era capaz.

“Bien… las personas cambian con el tiempo…”

“Sí, algunos cambian para mejorar… otros, sólo empeoran.”

La mano de Rose tembló un poco. Su mirada parecía reflexiva. Se encontraba perdida en sus recuerdos. Eddie sintió que debía sostenerla. Aunque estaba acostada en la camilla, ella parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse.

“El comenzó a golpearme…”

Era una ventaja que la mujer no fuera capaz de ver sus facciones, ya que una mirada llena de ira estaba rodeándolo poco a poco.

Él más que nadie entendía ese ambiente.

“Nunca supe en qué momento se dio el cambio… tal vez, él siempre fue así y esperaba el momento para dejar de pretender.”

Eddie tenía varias preguntas respecto a la historia de Rose, como sus fortalezas como mujer, su dolorosa travesía o sus propias conclusiones de este momento.

“¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo lo soporte?... quince años…”

La seriedad en Rose no parecía irse y el dolor del recuerdo era persistente.

“Lo… ¿lo soportaste por tus hijos?” la voz de Eddie perdió toda su postura y fuerza. Parecía un niño asustado ante algún castigo o trágico evento. El conversar de esto lo estaba lastimando un poco. Tanto por sus experiencias como por la anciana.

“Hubo un tiempo en el que esa era la razón. Pero, cuando ya no lo soporte más y logre terminar con los golpes, mi infierno se volvió peor.”

“No lo entiendo. Digo, se supone que acabar con ese abuso era lo mejor.”

Rose rio de forma amarga ante el comentario. Ella no pudo evitarlo, ese comentario le daba risa ante la ironía de su caso. Claro, no era su intención burlarse de su acompañante y visita.

“Perdóname Edward, no trato de burlarme de ti. Es sólo que, mi caso fue tan distinto. Es normal que en la mayoría de los casos los hijos prefieran a la madre… mis niños… ellos…”

Una lagrima se deslizo en la mejilla. Sabía desde el principio que ella se rompería al relatar lo sucedido, no obstante, necesitaba decir esto. Ya no aguantaba estar en silencio.

Deslizo una mano en su mejilla y cerró con fuerza los ojos como si intentara cerrar la puerta de sus lágrimas.

“Ellos lo preferían a él aunque él me golpeara. Lo único que agradecí por tantos años fue el hecho de que él no le pusiera un dedo encima a mis hijos… ellos no soportaron mi compañía cuando llego el momento del divorcio. Nunca lo entendí, como puedes amar a alguien que inflige dolor a otro en frente de tus ojos… nunca me perdonaron que decidiera eso… tal vez sí soy culpable de lo que paso.”

Eddie no lo soporto. Le dolía el ver como ella consideraba esa tragedia su culpa. Su madre también se sentía así, como si de alguna forma ella y él fueran culpables y merecedores de esa violencia. Obviamente era lo contrario.

Pobre mujer, soportando sola su abuso.

Rose era igual a él y, de cierta manera, a su madre.

“No diga eso Rose. Esto no es su culpa. Usted fue una víctima. El alejarlo todo, el buscar salvación no es una señal de castigo, eso significa el deseo por seguir con vida y esperar que algo bueno vendrá de nuestra travesía… la entiendo a la perfección Rose, realmente la entiendo.” Su voz tenía mucho dolor. Hasta el punto de sentir un quiebre dentro de él.

Él jamás quiso mostrar ese lado lleno de debilidad. Se prometió a si mismo nunca mostrar eso a otros, ya que él deseaba ser una persona fuerte y capaz de proteger a quienes él amaba con intensidad.

La mujer pareció notar ese dolor en su voz. Se sentó con mucho esfuerzo en la cama y estiro sus brazos. Las lágrimas en sus ojos grises eran notables.

“Edward… ¿puedo verte? ¿Puedes acercarte?”

Eddie estaba temblando un poco. Su respuesta fue una aproximación hacia las manos de la mujer. Esos dedos, ya cambiados por la edad, se deslizaban en sus mejillas para después extenderlas en su frente y en su cabello. Finalmente, volvió a colocarlas en sus pómulos y apretó un poco. Su mirada se transformó de una reflexión a un descubrimiento y brillo en sus ojos.

“Vaya… eres muy atractivo…” La anciana rio un poco ante su comentario.

Ella siempre conversaba con amabilidad con cada enfermero y cirujano del hospital. Le encantaba escuchar de las historias de Waylon. Él nunca dejaba de hablar de su pareja.

Además de tomar en cuenta los relatos de su enfermero favorito, el tacto, las respiraciones y la dureza de las facciones le hicieron sospechar de algo. Una información que de ser cierta, explicaría muchas de sus dudas.

“Oh cariño… a ti también te lastimaron, ¿verdad?”

Eddie asintió aún con el agarre de la mujer.

Rose pudo sentir una lagrima deslizarse de la mejilla de su acompañante. Reacción de tristeza que ella se encargó de secar. Sin perder ningún instante, ella dio las palabras suficientes de consuelo. Frases de amor que ella hubiera deseado, con toda su alma, el haberlas escuchado de sus amigos y familia.

“Todo mi sufrimiento ya paso Edward… ahora estoy a salvo y a punto de terminar. Yo también quiero que sanes… si eres como Waylon lo ha dicho, sé que no estarás solo nunca más, ya que cuentas con personas que te aman… Hay amor Edward, yo sé que lo hay… ahora que lo recuerdo, existe un momento que amaba y que no se borra de mi memoria.”

Eddie sonrió y trato de mantener la compostura con respiraciones relajantes en ese momento.

“¿Cuál es?”

“Una vez visitamos el parque nacional de Warrumbungle en Australia. Las estrellas eran maravillosas en la noche. Podías ver un paisaje iluminado con nubes oscuras en las constelaciones… aunque ya no puedo ver, esas imágenes no se borran de mi cabeza… me gustaría… sentir la brisa fría en mi rostro, sólo una vez más.”

Eddie la miro de nuevo y, por primera vez, sus ojos se enfocaron en los suyos. Se quedó pensativo ante el comentario de la anciana. Como un rayo, le llego una idea que estaba seguro le encantaría a Rose. Sólo necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

“Hola... ¿todo bien?”

Eddie y Rose desviaron la mirada y la dirigieron en donde provenía esa voz.

De la puerta se encontraba Waylon con un poco de sudor en su frente y con respiraciones agitadas. Parecía que corrió hasta llegar a la habitación.

“Estamos bien Waylon… de hecho, me gustaría que me ayudaras en algo.”

El rubio y la anciana pusieron rostros de incredulidad y curiosidad. Se preguntaban cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Waylon sabía que no había nada que temer, esa sonrisa y ojos azules llenos de comprensión, le dieron una sensación de balance y tranquilidad tan usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y sip, Eddie planea algo y Jeremy esta atrapado con el hijo de su rival.


	17. Serenidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza de nuevo T-T he estado algo ocupada con el trabajo y tengo muy poco tiempo libre para escribir. Aunque eso no me detiene de continuar este y los otros fics.
> 
> Muchas gracias por dejar kudos a este fic y a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia todavía.  
> Como en cada actualización, ¡no teman a comentar!

Jeremy no podía creer la mala suerte con la que contaba. De todos los escenarios posibles, él estar atrapado en un elevador con el hijo de Eddie era lo menos que se podía imaginar.

En total, había pasado una hora y media desde que el ascensor se detuvo.

Toda la situación era una maldita tortura desde su punto de vista. Le impresionaba que el joven no se volviera loco con el silencio y los pocos ecos humanos al exterior. Lo único que hacía era mantenerse sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mientras sostenía un recipiente con comida. Sin embargo, su mirada lucia perdida. Como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos y no su deplorable situación.

Los minutos no avanzaban, el técnico no llegaba y el silencio lo estaba volviendo loco.

Pateo con fuerza la reja de salida, causando un chillido de metal de pocos segundos.

“¡Maldita sea!” grito con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de que toda su ira y frustración fueran depositadas en el fuerte golpe.

La concentración de Dennis se quebró en el ruido. Nunca imagino que el cirujano terminaría en ese estado. Empezaba a sospechar que él era claustrofóbico o violento. Pero la respuesta fue un no. Él relacionaba esa conducta como el resultado de alguien lleno de ira.

Jeremy Blaire sólo estaba fastidiado del asunto.

Entre maldiciones y deberes que debió atender una vez que saliera del hospital, Dennis decidió sacar su celular y reproducir una melodía instrumental.

El piano introductorio de la melodía capto la atención de Jeremy. Dándole a Dennis una mirad confusa.

Dennis se sintió aliviado de que al menos la ira estuviera lejos.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?”

“ _Sleep Away_ de Bob Acri… es para que te relajes. Nuestra maestra de Improvisación la usaba en los exámenes escritos… sólo respira y concéntrate en la melodía.”

La música instrumental era relajante ahora que se concentraba en ella. Los ritmos eran lentos y con tonadas poco escandalosas.

Se sentó un poco y dejo de mirar al chico por un momento ante sus propios actos.

No pudo evitar sentir vergüenza ante su estúpido temperamento. Él era el profesional y el adulto aquí. Él que debía mantener y dar concejos de calma era él y no un civil. Mostrar una actitud de chico adolescente no le hacía lucir bien.

La música relajante continuo y, de cierta manera, le ayudo a tranquilizar el ambiente un poco. Ya el estrés estaba alejándose poco a poco.

Dennis le devolvió una sonrisa de victoria al percatarse de que su estrategia funcionó.

Su maestra era muy energética y pasional al momento de expresarse. Ella se aseguraba de que todos sus compañeros de clase estuvieran relajados al momento de iniciar la actuación o cualquier momento estresante.

Incluso, dedicaban clases para hablar de los días rutinarios y las emociones que todos sentían. Empezó a sonreír al recordar una actividad de _desahogo_ que su profesora pidió, la cual consistía en gritar con toda la fuerza posible.

Esa vez muchos alumnos y profesores llegaron al salón pensando que había ocurrido algún accidente.

Se estaba acordando de más eventos, pero un ligero rugido hizo eco en el ascensor. El sonido no provenía de algún alambre lejano o estruendo en el exterior. Se escuchaba con mucha claridad. Más específicamente hablando, provenía del joven cirujano.

Jeremy desvió la mirada avergonzado al darse cuenta de que Dennis noto el rugido de hambre de su estómago.

“Discúlpame… no he comido nada desde ayer en la noche.”

Dennis miro la hora en su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde para realizar las intenciones que tenía propuestas. Sería un desperdicio el no darle uso a la comida que tenía en sus manos.

“¿Quiere comerlo? A estas alturas no creo que mi padre pueda consumirlo… además, estas muy hambriento.” Dennis se arrastró un poco hasta quedar al lado del doctor. Le enseño el recipiente cuadrado y se aseguró de depositarlo en sus manos.

“Está bien chico, no lo necesito. Es para tu padre y, además, tú debes tener hambre también.”

“No se preocupe. Yo ya comí y dudo que nos saquen tan pronto… sé que no está caliente, pero le ayudara a quitarle el hambre.”

Dennis siguió sonriéndole en señal para que se animara a consumirlo.

Jeremy trato de negar por cortesía, pero, al ver que el chico insistió por segunda vez, decidió no negarse.

Acepto el envase de plástico y lo abrió. El aroma le llego al instante y su estómago se retorció en reacción. Fuera lo que fuera, él necesitaba probar eso.

“Es puré de papa mezclado con carne, queso y champiñón en la cubierta, ¡Oh! También tengo una botella de jugo de naranja.”

Jeremy le agradeció y se disculpó para dar el primer bocado. El sabor era delicioso y el consumirlo alivio el ardor en su estómago ante la hambruna.

“Esto esta delicioso, ¿tú lo hiciste?” Jeremy perdió los buenos modales al hablar un poco con la boca llena. El pobre se moría de hambre.

A pesar de eso, a ninguno parecía importarle.

“Sí, yo lo hice. Aunque mi papá lo hace mejor.” Dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo ante el cumplido.

Se notaba que el chico era muy modesto.

“¿De qué rayos hablas? Esto es lo mejor que he probado”

El joven Gluskin negó con la cabeza al no aceptar la opinión. Su modestia era parte de su carácter. Siempre sentía que no llegaba a la perfección absoluta en todas sus acciones. A pesar de que compañeros de clases le dijeran que realizaba un gran trabajo, una vocecilla en su cabeza le decía lo contrario.

Él odiaba esa voz.

A partir de ese momento ninguno de los dos dijo algo. Dennis se mantuvo en silencio para que el cirujano comiera con calma y Jeremy no tenía ningún tema que pudiera discutir.

Él era pésimo al interactuar con otras personas sin que éstas se sintieran incomodas por algún comentario de su parte.

Entre sus ideas para una conversación adecuada, un recuerdo le llego como un rayo al ver el recipiente ya vacío de comida.

Se maldijo internamente al ser tan descuidado y dejar que ese detalle rutinario en casa se le escapara.

“Diablos”

“¿Sucede algo?”

“Olvide dejarle alimento a mi perro. Pobre, debe estar igual o peor de hambriento que yo.”

“¿Tienes una mascota? Nunca imagine que usted tendría una… ¿de qué raza es?”

“Es un pug.” El neurocirujano desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzado. Miro con sus ojos en dirección de Dennis y noto una sonrisa en el chico.

“¡Que suerte! Yo adoro esos perros… no te preocupes, estoy seguro que resistirá. ¿Cómo es?”

Jeremy saco su celular y le mostro una foto reciente de su mascota mientras dormía, incluso, le mostro un video del can durmiendo y mostrando un ronquido similar al de un adulto.

“Es muy adorable… mi papá no me dejo tener mascotas después del incidente con una comisión. Mi perro le destruyo el vestido por completo… tuvimos que regalarlo.”

Dennis tenía seis años en ese entonces. Recordó que lloro mucho cuando su padre lo regalo. Pero, era lo mejor ahora que lo pensaba. Él nunca lograba educarlo para que obedeciera y dejara de hacer desastres.

“Bien… cuando vivas por tu cuenta, tendrás una oportunidad de obtener uno.”

Jeremy empezó a recordar detalles de su infancia. Sus padres daban pocas libertades. Algunas de ellas muy exageradas. Parte de esa educación causó que él se volviera un poco rebelde en la adolescencia.

“Mis padres nunca me dejaron tener una mascota de niño… en realidad, no aprobaban nada de lo que yo les pedía.”

Dennis lo miro con seriedad y un sentimiento de culpa empezó a invadirlo. Desvió la mirada y reflexionó sobre el comentario. No sabía a qué grado él se refería, causando que no tuviera nada más que decir sin sonar incómodo.

“Lo lamento…” su tono y el silencio entre ellos hizo que Jeremy notara que sus palabras reflejaron problemas de índole familiar.

Odiaba abrirse así con las personas. No le gustaba que otros miraran dentro de él. Ni por la más mínima pista.

“Wow, tranquilo, no es para tanto. Ellos no eran tan malos… hicieron lo que creían era correcto… _supongo_.” Esa palabra de suposición se escuchó más con duda que con afirmación. Ni él mismo creía en las buenas acciones de sus padres.

Al ver que había una herida en el tema familiar, Dennis decidió preguntar y saber más de la mascota. Logrando que Jeremy se relajara mucho más.

El pelinegro le confesó que había momentos en los que llevaba a pasear al can al parque Cheesman y, que si él lo deseaba, podría ir por un momento para que conociera al animal.

Le afirmo que era muy juguetón en varios momentos.

Sin duda, Dennis quería conocerlo.

***

Eddie Gluskin notaba las estrellas reclamando la oscuridad que se aproximaba a través de los enormes ventanales del hospital.

Waylon le había confesado hace tiempo de una zona cercana al último piso del hospital, la cual tenía una vista panorámica hacia la lejanía de la ciudad. Tanto el equipo medio como los civiles podían deambular por ahí sin restricción alguna. Aunque Rose no podía ver, ella podía sentir y escuchar la tranquilidad del exterior acompañado del viento helado.

Sin duda, hoy era el momento perfecto para experimentarla.

Waylon fue de mucha ayuda para solicitar el permiso de Rose. De esa forma, la anciana podría deambular libremente.

“Edward… aprecio que me saques de la cama… pero, ¿a dónde me llevas?” Rose se encontraba sujetando ambas manos mientras era guiada con su silla de ruedas.

La frase _ya lo veras_ , quería salir de sus labios, pero le parecía algo estúpido el decirla por el obvio padecimiento de la mujer.

“Espera un momento. Es una sorpresa.”

Rose sonrió un poco ante el tono de amabilidad y jugueteo que escuchaba. No había nada que temer. Fuera lo que fuera, ella confiaba en las acciones de su acompañante.

Eddie, por otro lado, desconocía los resultados y reacciones por parte de la dulce paciente. Aun así, le parecía vacío y desolador que la mujer se quedara postrada en cama mientras esperaba la llegada de la muerte.

Él sintió que tenía la obligación de hacer algo, aunque fuera una pequeñez como esta.

Al subir a uno de los ascensores y seleccionar el último piso, Rose empezó hacerle preguntas al sentir la elevación y la presión de la altura.

La anciana se veía asustada, pero unas cuantas palabras de Eddie lograron calmarla.

El elevador abrió sus puertas y mostró un pasillo con poco personal. Eddie, al llegar con un guardia, enseñó un papel que le autorizaba el deambular con una paciente.

Él hombre fue muy amable, incluso les ofreció ayuda para trasladar a Rose. Sin embargo, tanto Eddie como la anciana declinaron de la cortesía.

Abrieron una puerta que dirigía al exterior y él empezó a empujar la silla de ruedas hacia el barandal de seguridad.

Ellos no estaban solos. Había algunos pacientes y médicos; algunos se encontraban comiendo un poco o realizando llamadas por celular.

Al sentir el viento frío y las luces de la ciudad brillando en el crepúsculo, él sabía que el lugar y el momento eran perfectos.

Rose movía su cabeza en varias direcciones. Como si tratara de escuchar los sonidos para identificar el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Eddie se puso en frente de ella. Se arrodillo y tomo esas delicadas manos. La anciana lo miro en reacción al entender la ubicación de su acompañante.

“Edward… ¿Dónde estamos?”

“Yo sé que esto no es Australia. Me hubiera gustado traer las estrellas que tanto amas… pero al menos esa briza que experimentaste está aquí Rose… gózala un poco.”

Aunque ella no podía mirarlo, él no dejaba de perderle el contacto visual a esos ojos grises.

La mujer entendió sus intenciones y le sonrió de forma muy cálida. Este debió ser el detalle más lindo y de todo corazón que alguien haya hecho por ella.

Se sentía algo culpable al mostrar su tristeza y causar preocupación en Eddie. Nunca fue su intención. Ella se sentía bien con tan sólo ser escuchada por alguien más.

Su sonrisa no se iba aunque sentía el empuje de la silla en unos pocos segundos.

Eddie se sentó en una banca cerca del barandal de metal y coloco a Rose a un lado de él.

Se quedó mirando la vegetación y los edificios a la lejanía siendo ya cubiertos con la oscuridad y con las pocas muestras de sol dejadas por el atardecer.

La anciana, en efecto, podía sentir la frescura del viento tan similar como aquella vez hace tantos años. También, oía las voces de otros seres humanos en la distancia. La diferencia abismal era que ninguno de ellos se encontraba hablando de condiciones y precauciones médicas hacia ella de forma mecanizada. Nadie conversaba sobre como sus últimos días de vida estaban a punto de llegar.

Esas voces y palabras eran completamente humanas. Cada una de ellas destilaba palabras naturales y de temas diversos que no le importaría el escuchar por horas.

Definitivamente, ella se sentía tan agradecida por el detalle. No dudo en buscar la mano de Eddie y darle un cariñoso apretón con las fuerzas que aún tenía.

Segundos después, con la brisa, las charlas y el calor de otro ser humano, comenzó a ver algo extraño.

Por un segundo sintió que se estaba volviendo loca. Era imposible, la oscuridad de su ceguera era algo permanente.

Entonces, entendió lo que sucedía. Esas imágenes no eran una visión verdadera. Eran sólo representaciones de sus recuerdos. No entendía lo que pasaba, esta imagen ante sus ojos era más clara a diferencia de sus otros recuerdos tan borrosos y distantes.

Aquí, ella podía notar esas estrellas que tanto había amado con una claridad tan hermosa. Era capaz de notar las estrellas elevándose y descendiendo su luminosidad, casi como si trataran de comunicarse con ella de alguna manera.

Miro lo que sujetaba en sus manos y se dio cuenta de que era la mano de su marido. El esposo que mostraba el cariño y la trataba de la forma correcta. El hombre que ella hubiera deseado se hubiera mantenido de esa forma.

Volteo a varias direcciones, enfocando su mirada hacia el frente, en donde sus niños se encontraban mirando fascinados las nebulosas del cielo y jugando a las atrapadas en el terreno.

La imagen seguía tan legítima y clara. Tal y como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo.

Miro las estrellas de nuevo sin bajar la vista ante el temor de que la visión se detuviese.

Grandes lágrimas invadieron sus ojos. La humedad no distorsionó la imagen, pero aun así podía sentirlas deslizándose en sus mejillas.

“Rose ¿Se encuentra bien?... diablos, tal vez sacarla al exterior era una mala idea… vámonos, se sentirá mejor en la cama.” Dijo Eddie mientras se arrodillaba y le tomaba las manos.

En ese instante, la anciana lo sujeto en desesperación, causando que la hermosa imagen se volviera oscura y desolada de nuevo.

“No… Edward, hiciste algo muy hermoso por mi… me hiciste ver las estrellas de nuevo.” La sonrisa de la mujer era muy cálida. En cada mejilla se podía notar el escurrimiento de lágrimas.

“Un poco más… gocemos del viento un poco más.” Dijo la mujer en un intento de no perder su fortaleza mientras se secaba su rostro.

Eddie le sonrió y le afirmo la aprobación ante la idea.

Ambos continuaron en sus asientos hasta por una hora. La zona nunca quedó vacía durante ese lapso. Si bien algunos se iban, otros entraban y se quedaban en las bancas o postrados en los barandales.

En ese lapso, Rose se levantó de la silla con la ayuda de Eddie y se apoyó en el barandal con un rostro lleno de serenidad.

El viento le ayudo a secar sus lágrimas, dejando sólo la marca de ese derramamiento.

La mujer volteo hacia su lado y le informo que era suficiente. Que ya era hora de que volvieran a su cuarto.

En todo ese momento ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras que otros médicos y pacientes seguían conversando y observando a la peculiar pareja.

Entraron a la habitación, notando la presencia del cirujano asignado, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados con un rostro de seriedad

Eddie, sin más, cargo a Rose como si fuera una pluma y la colocó con delicadeza en la camilla. Ella parecía muy cansada, como si estuviera a punto de dormirse. Era un alivio que ella no mostrara alguna dolencia.

Por precaución y cuidado, se le colocaron los instrumentos para monitorear sus signos vitales. Al ver los resultados del monitor, el cirujano le hizo señales a Eddie para que se acercara.

En la esquina de la habitación, para que Rose no pudiera escucharlos, el doctor le confesó a Eddie que Rose ya estaba cerca del final.

Eddie sabía que eso era inevitable; el comprendía su labor y la razón por la que él estaba ahí. Aunque él comprendía todo esto, su corazón empezó a despedazarse ante la noticia.

“¿Edward? Siéntate aquí ¿puedes?” su voz parecía apagarse y sus parpados querían cerrarse. La anciana le hizo señales con su mano en una parte de la camilla cercana a sus rodillas.

Eddie dejo al doctor en aquella esquina y él se sentó sin mirar atrás.

“Lo siento tanto Rose.”

“No… no lo lamentes. Me hiciste ver las estrellas que amaba… sí _el gran jefe_ realmente existe del otro lado, le pediré que les de la mejor de las suertes a Waylon, a ti y a tu hijo.”

Eddie le sonrió y rio un poco. Trato de darle humor al ambiente con la esperanza de que su tristeza disminuyera un poco.

Rose tomo su mano e nuevo. Pero el agarre era más débil que antes. Eddie sentía que ella se estaba yendo.

“Se muy feliz Edward. Deja el rencor a un lado y vive. Serás feliz… yo… yo, lo sé.” La mujer cerró los ojos con lentitud. Tal y como si el sueño le estuviera ganando.

“¿Rose?” su voz estaba llena de temor. Las lágrimas que trataba de contener se deslizaron.

“Ya no veo nada… pero las estrellas siguen ahí… siguen ahí…” Ninguna palabra salió de nuevo. Los ojos se mantuvieron cerrados y no volvieron abrirse.

El apretón de su mano se detuvo y dejo de sostenerlo. La sentencia definitiva fue el eterno pitido del monitor de vida.

“Hora de la muerte: 19 horas con 15 minutos.” Dijo el cirujano mientras anotaba la información en su bloc.

Las lágrimas de Eddie seguían cayendo y el hecho de presenciar el inmóvil cuerpo lo hacían sentir peor.

Lo que más le repudiaba de todo el asunto, fue la actitud de la familia de Rose. Se alegró tanto de no faltar este día. Un lloriqueo sin control estaba a punto de salir al imaginarse a la mujer en la soledad absoluta en la espera de la muerte.

Nadie merece sufrir y fallecer de esa forma.

Ninguna madre merece sufrir así.

El medico se disculpó por la pérdida humana y salió de la habitación para darle privacidad.

Eddie seco sus lágrimas y se acercó a Rose para besarle la frente. Miro la ventana y la abrió de inmediato. Una enorme briza fría entro a la habitación, rodeando el cuarto y causando que su cabello y el de Rose se despeinaran un poco.

Miro las estrellas y sonrió un poco.

No sabía que existía después de la muerte, pero deseaba con todo el corazón que Rose se encontrara en un mejor lugar con las estrellas que tanto amaba.

***

Jeremy Blaire era, ante los ojos de Dennis, una persona agradable e interesante. Tenía muchas historias de su adolescencia y las operaciones más difíciles con las que había tenido el chance de participar.

Claro, la conversación se enriqueció más cuando a los dos se les notificó la llegada del técnico. En esos instantes el especialista se encontraba reparando la avería del ascensor.

En cuanto a la conversación, la cuestión de la infancia parecía ser un tema tabú en ambos. Ninguno insinuaba o preguntaba sobre ello.

Por lo poco que supo del doctor, es que se graduó de la Universidad de Columbia en New York. Realizó sus servicios en Murkoff y decidió quedarse ahí al gustarle el ambiente de trabajo.

También le confesó que amaba conducir en motocicleta. Ese fue su transporte favorito cuando estuvo en Preparatoria y en la Universidad.

Él admitió que, aunque su trabajo involucraba una interacción genuina con los pacientes, él no se consideraba muy sociable.

Dennis, en cambio, realizaba comentarios referentes a la carrera como cirujano. Lo felicitaba y sentía mucho respeto hacia él por escoger una profesión tan estresante y difícil.

No sabía si a Jeremy no lo alagaban lo suficiente o si era modesto, pero en cada comentario positivo que él le daba, sus respuestas eran una risita y un desvió de mirada.

Dennis, por otro lado, le confesaba sobre las actividades de su padre y de sus sueños de convertirse en un buen actor cuando se graduara.

“¿Qué te hizo escoger esa profesión? No te ofendas, pero esas carreras son como una moneda al azar. Puedes triunfar o perder.”

“¿Y acaso ninguna otra carrera lo es? Entiendo los riesgos, pero, prefiero estudiar lo que me gusta y no algo que odio o que me es impuesto a la fuerza.” Dennis lo dijo con una risa y optimismo que parecieron incomodar a Jeremy.

El neurocirujano lo miro con seriedad mientras reflexionaba el comentario. No era para menos, el ser cirujano fue una carrera a la fuerza en su caso.

Le molestaba cuando veía la fortaleza de otros. Era bastante malo tener que cargar con el peso de sus decisiones y ver el brillo de otros estallándole en la cara.

“Tienes razón. Es mejor de esa manera.”

Jeremy se sentía como un robot al momento de responder, junto a un mal sabor de boca al entender ese hecho.

“No sé cómo será mi futuro, pero no voy a rendirme hasta dar lo mejor de mí. Me encanta actuar… no sé cómo explicarlo. Me siento libre cuando actuó y lo que más me encanta es que soy capaz de trasmitir esas emociones al público... es como si escribiera una novela y lograra llegar a los sentimientos de los demás.”

Dennis miro a Jeremy un poco avergonzado. Cada vez que él describía sus sentimientos en el escenario lo hacían lucir como un niño soñando.

“Lo siento, debes pensar que parezco un tonto.”

Un comentario lleno de veneno y de sarcasmo estaba a punto de salir de sus labios. Pero no lo sintió prudente. El tiempo dirá tarde o temprano si la elección del chico fue la correcta.

“No lo eres. Eres valiente al seguir tus metas. Muchos quieren el camino fácil, pero tú no. Sólo sigue así y no te rindas.”

Dennis le sonrió con mucha honestidad ante el comentario. En el pasado, e incluso ahora, las personas lo criticaban. Todos ellos le afirmaban que la carrera era sólo para fracasados y ociosos.

Hace tiempo él dejo de prestarles atención a los demás y se enfocó en sus propios sentimientos, los cuales, eran los de mayor importancia.

Dennis miro al pelinegro y le devolvió la sonrisa de cortesía, la cual cambio al sentir el ascensor elevándose con velocidad.

El brusco movimiento causo que ambos hombres se levantaran y depositaran sus manos en la pared. Al llegar al último piso, ambos hombres tropezaron y cayeron uno encima del otro, siendo Dennis el que quedara encima.

Las disculpas no lograron darse al escuchar el teléfono de Jeremy sonar.

“¿Rick? ¡¿Qué mierda paso?!”

_“¡Salgan de ahí! ¡El técnico perdió el control de esa cosa! Hay una ventanilla arriba de sus cabezas, podrán salir por ahí… Colega, deben apresurarse, sino lo hacen caerán hasta el laboratorio subterráneo.”_

El rostro de Jeremy mostro temor absoluto. El cual logro contagiar a Dennis ante el tono y la situación. Un nudo en la garganta y el nerviosismo se hicieron presentes.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. No era el momento para entrar al pánico.

“Ven aquí, te impulsare, trata de abrir esa reja del techo.”

Dennis no perdió ni un segundo. Piso las manos de Jeremy para elevarse hasta arriba. Por desgracia, aunque usara todas sus fuerzas, no le era posible el abrir la abertura cuadrada. Era como si estuviera sellada.

Para empeorar las cosas, las luces del elevador se fueron por completo. Un rugido del exterior les helo la sangre al comprender que esto no era lo peor que podría sucederles.

El elevador empezó a descender con calma y, de milagro, logro detenerse en una de las puertas hacia el exterior. De las rejas exteriores, ambos hombres miraron al doctor Trager usando todas sus fuerzas para abrir la reja y sacarlos a ambos. Todos los médicos y civiles estaban observando. Algunos con rostros de preocupación y otros grabando con sus celulares.

A pesar de que Trager logro abrir la reja, el elevador empezó a descender de nuevo con lentitud. Dejando una pequeña abertura, de la cual, la única forma de salida era escalando y arrastrando el cuerpo. Tal y como si se tratara de entrar a una ventila de aire en el techo.

“Tu primero Dennis.” Jeremy empezó a jalar el brazo del chico y a guiarlo a la pequeña salida.

“¿Pero usted? ¡No puedo dejarlo solo!”

“Yo peso demasiado, no podrás impulsarme. Vamos, tú me ayudaras a salir cuando sea mi turno.”

Los segundos eran cruciales, en cualquier instante el ascensor podría caer hasta el fondo y un descenso de ese tipo era como tirarse desde la cima del hospital.

Dennis logro salir, siendo ayudado por Trager y un enfermero.

“¡Doctor Blaire!” Dennis, sin ningún temor, coloco una de sus manos en el elevador para subir al cirujano.

Logro sostenerlo y elevarlo a la salida. Sin embargo, el crujido empezó a escucharse de nuevo. De forma inesperada, el ascensor empezó a subir, dejando a Jeremy sin tiempo para salir o entrar de nuevo.

Todos empezaron a gritar al percatarse de que un ser humano estaría a punto de morir al ser aplastado por la mitad.

Ese era su fin. Nunca imagino que moriría de esa forma. Ninguna palabra de ruego podía salir de sus labios.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y espero a su muerte segura. No obstante, los ruidos y gritos de las personas, seguidas de exhalaciones confundidas lo hicieron abrir un ojo.

Él seguía con vida. El elevador se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros para que lo aplastara.

“¡Jesucristo! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!” Jeremy gritaba en desesperación, notándose el fuerte temor y miedo puro. De todos los presentes, el joven Gluskin fue el único en reaccionar. El chico tomo su mano y lo saco con todas sus fuerzas.

En segundos, cuando ya había sacado el pie que le faltaba, el elevador cayó con toda la gravedad hasta el laboratorio subterráneo. Escuchándose el estruendo del metal rompiéndose y fracturándose.

Un escalofrió se sintió en todos los presentes ante la desgracia que estuvo a punto de suceder.

Todos querían acercarse para saber si los dos hombres estaban bien. Ambos, estaban tirados en el suelo. Dennis en el suelo y Jeremy encima de él. El joven pudo sentir el cuerpo del cirujano temblar por el miedo y dar respiraciones agitadas. No era para menos, con los dos al borde de la muerte.

“Doctor, ¿Se encuentra bien?” Dennis le dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda para que reaccionara y se tranquilizara.

Jeremy lo miro con temor ante lo ocurrido, pero, con mucho agradecimiento de que el chico fuera lo suficientemente veloz para sacarlo a tiempo.

Los ojos azules del chico mostraban mucha preocupación.

“Estoy bien… me salvaste… tú me salvaste.”

Dennis, aún acostado en el suelo y con el peso del doctor encima, le sonrió sin dejar de romper el abrazo. Ambos se quedaron un poco perdidos por el momento y no notaron la enorme figura que se les acercaba.

“¿Doctor Blaire? ¿Qué le está haciendo a mi hijo?”

Esa voz tan cortes pero con advertencia provenía de Eddie Gluskin, quien los miraba con confusión ante todo.

Parecía que el mayor llego al lugar minutos después del desastre.

A partir de ahí, Jeremy se dio cuenta de lo que la situación aparentaba. Miro a Dennis a los ojos de nuevo, notando la mirada de confusión en sus facciones, y se concentró en Eddie de nuevo.

 _Él encima del chico_ , era similar a sus intenciones con Waylon en el cuarto de utensilios esa vez que fue noqueado hasta el cansancio.

“No lo toque Gluskin. Maldita sea, no lo toque.” Jeremy se levantó en segundos y comenzó a retroceder para alejarse de Eddie.

Eddie seguía manteniendo su rostro lleno de confusión al no entender las palabras.

“¡Espere! No se vaya… vera, yo quería discul…”

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Jeremy huyo entre los civiles y médicos con temor de que Gluskin lo arrojase de una ventana.

Trager empezó a seguirlo, no sin antes compartir con Eddie un saludo y una risa que contuvo al taparse los labios.

Al terminar su asunto con Rose y firmas de rutina, él decidió buscar a Waylon. Siendo los pisos superiores su primera búsqueda. Al llegar se dio cuenta del tumulto de gente en la puerta de uno de los elevadores principales. Cuando tuvo visibilidad del asunto, sintió sorpresa al observar a su hijo en el suelo y con el cirujano encima de él.

“Dios, ¿Qué le hice a ese pobre hombre?” dijo para sí mismo y perdió la búsqueda de esa respuesta cuando su hijo se acercó a él.

“Dennis, ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Qué haces aquí?”

El joven dio un suspiro lleno de cansancio mientras hundía sus hombros. Su historia era larga y capaz de darle un infarto a su padre.

“Quise traerte un poco de almuerzo, pero el ascensor sufrió una avería y quede atrapado con el doctor Blaire por varias horas… el ascensor cayó hasta el fondo, pero logramos salir a tiempo, el doctor me ayudó mucho.” Dennis sabía que su padre estaría haciendo un escándalo ante lo sucedido.

El rostro de Eddie cambio de curiosidad a un semblante lleno de preocupación y terror ante lo que acaba de escuchar.

“¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Te lastimaste?! ¿¡Cómo pudo pasar algo así?!” Eddie empezó a tocar a su hijo en varias partes, en los brazos, abdomen y rostro en busca de algún daño.

Incluso, empezó a maldecir por el mal estado del hospital y las sugerencias que él les diría a los directores.

Dennis se rio ante lo sobreprotector y cariñoso que su padre era.

“Tranquilo papá, estoy bien, en serio.”

Eddie no se sentía seguro y lo abrazo de nuevo con fuerza. Como si tratara de brindarle una barrera de protección para que nada malo le pasara de nuevo. Su hijo era el tesoro más preciado en su vida. Él se volvería loco si algo le sucediera.

Sabía que sería muy insensible ante sus próximas acciones, pero tenía que arreglar unos asuntos ahora.

“Dennis, hay algo que debo decirte… iré a Boston por unos días. Descuida, Frank no hará de niñera esta vez. Ya has crecido lo suficiente… hay un asunto que debo arreglar.”

“¿Boston? Papá, eso quiere decir que iras a ver a…”

Antes de que dijera su respuesta. Waylon llego con la misma confusión al notar al tumulto de personas y por los chismes entre internos y enfermeros sobre el accidente.

El rubio no tuvo ni tiempo de preguntarle a Eddie sobre su asunto con Rose. Se enteró hace poco que ella había fallecido. Maldijo su mala suerte al no poder estar al lado de Eddie y despedirse de Rose. A pesar de que con anterioridad, ella le había dado sus buenos deseos, él quería también estar ahí.

Las normas del hospital llegaban a ser crueles la mayoría de las veces.

Eddie le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla y le dijo que tenía que viajar a Boston. No explicó la razón de su viaje, pero confesó la importancia de esa visita.

“¿Por qué tu padre se dirige a Boston?”

Dennis lo miro con inseguridad ante sus sospechas en relación a ese viaje.

“Mi papá nació ahí… mi abuela vive en esa ciudad.”

Le tomaron dos segundos a Waylon para entender las posibles intenciones. Lo único que tanto el hijo y amante podían hacer, era desearle seguridad.

***

Los rayos del sol en el mediodía no eran suficientes para calmar el frio que la anciana tenía en sus dedos.

Era rutinario de que su día a día estuviera preparándose para las labores de siempre.

Su edad ya no le permitía realizar actividades de fuerza y no la dejaban devolver las prendas que una vez en el pasado lograba terminar a tiempo.

Ahora mismo podía realizar pequeñas comisiones en prendas sencillas y sin mucho peso. Esos pequeños trabajos no eran su único sustento. Recibía un cheque por su jubilación y su hijo le mandaba cierta cantidad de dinero para sobrevivir en su pequeño departamento.

Aunque no recibía una visita o una llamada más comunicativa con él, se conformaba con esos detalles.

No fue una buena madre en el pasado. Permitió que su hijo recibiera horribles heridas y no detuvo ninguna de ellas, ni siquiera en cada instante cuando ella fue testigo de ello.

Fuera miedo o cobardía, nada de eso justificaban su falta de protección. Todos esos años, después de que su hijo contrajera matrimonio, procuro mantenerse alejada. No merecía ayuda de cualquier tipo y no se sentía con el derecho de comunicarse con su nieto.

La soledad era el castigo que acepto hace años. Por el bien de su hijo y el de su nieto, ella prometió mantenerse al margen.

Se tallo sus ojos un poco y se colocó sus lentes para la vista. Sin ellos, le era imposible mirar su trabajo o siquiera insertar el hilo en la aguja ya con sus manos temblorosas.

Deseaba apresurarse este día ya que una de sus clientas vendría por algunas prendas que había encargado hace unas semanas. Ella vendría al atardecer, pero deseaba terminar lo más pronto posible.

Ella odiaba la impuntualidad y no lo sentía correcto el ejercerla en sus clientes.

Pero, antes de que pudiera continuar con su trabajo, el timbre de su departamento sonó. Causando que su concentración se quebrase por un momento.

Se preguntaba si la chica decidió llegar antes. Rezó para que ese no fuera el caso. Realmente no había terminado el encargo.

“Susan ¿Eres tú? Cariño, perdóname, pero aun no termino y…”

Al abrir la puerta, se percató de que la persona delante de ella no era su clienta frecuente.

Vestido con un pantalón, una sudadera oscura y junto a una pequeña maleta, se encontraba su hijo Edward.

Lo miro de pies a cabeza hasta que su concentración se enfocara en sus ojos azules. Los cuales lucían melancólicos y algo desvelados. Notándose con claridad la negrura debajo de sus parpados.

“¿Ed-Eddie? Hijo, ¿Qué haces aquí?” La mujer mayor estaba atónita por lo que veían sus ojos. Debía estar soñando. No lo creía posible.

Mucho menos creyó lo que sucedía al sentir los brazos de su hijo envolviéndola con fuerza.

El cuerpo de Eddie temblaba y ligeros gemidos en forma de llanto la estaban asustando.

¿Qué paso? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió para que su hijo volviera a ella?

“Eddie, cariño, ¿Qué sucede?” Ella empezó a acariciar su cabello, el cual se encontraba algo despeinado.

“Perdóname… yo… lo siento tanto… te extrañe.”

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perder el control y fortaleza. Se sentía tan frágil. Como si cualquier otra palabra que saliera de sus labios lo destruyera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez :D  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	18. Paraíso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente tengo un break de una semana y logre conseguir un día extra de descanso. Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y quiero disculparme si llegue a incomodarlos por los giros de drama que he usado. Se los aseguro, no era mi intención que la historia los pusiera de esa manera XD  
> Tanto por mi alegría y por mis OTPs, espero este capi sea de su agrado.  
> ¡No duden en comentar!

Chris estaba cerca de terminar su jornada matutina en la milicia. El entrenamiento de los integrantes de nuevo ingreso y de los de año superior parecía marchar muy bien.

Sin duda, el enseñar no era sencillo para él. Tanto en explicaciones como en las  enseñanzas del combate, sus estudiantes llegaban a ser un dolor de cabeza. Algunos eran inmaduros y payasos en la clase. No es como si él sintiera un odio a dicho grupo, de hecho, su sentido del humor relajaba un poco la tensión de estos días. Además de ellos, su clase poseía integrantes llenos de interés y con la confianza suficiente como para hablar con él sobre dudas en referencia a problemas, rutinas y lecciones militares. Era una fortuna que algunos parecían amar la labor y otros se sentían temerarios o aventureros ante el mundo al que se enfrentaban y el significado de ese trabajo.

Además, le alegrara que algunos quebraran ese miedo con él, ya que la mayoría se sentían intimidados cuando lo veían.

Estiro sus brazos al terminar con el entrenamiento y les deseo un buen fin de semana a los soldados.

Suspiró y camino hacia los amplios terrenos del lugar en busca de aire fresco, con el fin de que la fría brisa calmara la temperatura que ardía dentro de él.

Muchas cosas ocurrieron en tan poco tiempo. Sucesos que, sin lugar a dudas, reflejaban el _pie izquierdo_ de este año.

El peligro constante de que su pareja fuera secuestrada o asesinada en frente de él, no era la forma en cómo se imaginaba su vida rutinaria.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Miles empezó a vivir en la Milicia con Chris.

Aunque pensaba que habría problemas con algunos compañeros suyos, la mayoría pareció llevarse bien con él y aceptar la idea de su compañía. Le sorprendió que, en tan pocos días, Miles llevara una actitud de perfecta camaradería con todos.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver el campo de obstáculos y trotes. Noto a Miles con un grupo de compañeros suyos, entre ellos, estaba Jonathan. Al observar con más claridad, se percató de que su pareja y el soldado se encontraban en posición de carrera.

Miles estaba usando un pantalón militar y una playera gris. Tanto él como Banek acordaron que sería lo mejor si él se vistiera como uno más de los soldados.

Negó con la cabeza al notar la terquedad de ese soldado. Jonathan era el corredor más velos dentro de la milicia y no podía tolerar que alguien más lo superara, y mucho menos un civil cualquiera.

En segundos, la carrerilla comenzó y varios gritos y silbidos de ánimo empezaron a ser escuchados, algunos apoyaban a su pareja y otros a Jonathan.

Chris decidió gozar de la acción y apoyarse en un barandal que dividía las zonas.  

Miles se veía tan energético y decidido mientras corría; de sus pies podía observarse la tierra levantándose como si fueran pequeñas explosiones inofensivas.

Aunque Miles corría con todas sus fuerzas, Chris lo observaba como si todo fuera en cámara lenta. Tanto por el movimiento de sus piernas, sus brazos y su fuerte mirada decisiva en la meta.

Lo admiraba y amaba demasiado.

Al terminar, varios gemidos de decepción y gritos de victoria sonaron al mismo tiempo.

No era para menos, Miles había ganado por segunda vez, dejando a un Jonathan exhausto y lleno de frustración.

Chris decidió acercarse al rubio y darle unas palmaditas en los hombros en señal de buen trabajo y orgullo.

“¡Maldita sea Upshur! ¡Eres muy veloz! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan rápido?”

“Comiendo ocho rebanadas de pizza y una soda dietética.” Dicho comentario no era mentira. No importa cuánto comiera, nunca engordaba. Además, él no tenía algún secreto. Además de trotar, no realizaba otro ejercicio.

El ex periodista rio un poco y negó con la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas. Trotes como esos lo dejaban cansado. El reír lo cansaba como nunca. Las energías para formular oraciones eran usadas para satisfacer sus respiraciones y carcajadas.

Mientras recuperaba sus energías, tanto el rubio como Chris observaban como varios soldados le daban un billete de cincuenta dólares a Scott, uno de los amigos de Chris.

Al parecer los chicos realizaron una apuesta de la carrera, siendo Scott el que ganara al apostar a favor de Miles.

Entre quejas y silbidos de victoria, Scott empezó a contar el dinero mientras recuperaban las energías.

“No me ejercito demasiado, además de comer lo más sanamente posible y trotar, es el único consejo que puedo darte.”

Jonathan seguía sin creer lo que su oponente decía. Le parecía imposible que una persona sin entrenamiento pudiera vencerlo de nuevo. Se sintió listo y confiado para la revancha cuando se enteró de que Miles se quedaría por una temporada con ellos.

“400… 450… 500 dólares, bien chicos, es dinero suficiente ¡vengan! ¡Yo invito las bebidas de esta noche!”

Todos sonrieron y le dieron pequeños golpes en el hombro. Al menos los que perdieron salieron ganando de una manera con la invitación.

Tanto Miles como Chris prometieron su ida a dicho bar. Mientras el grupo se iba, Jonathan le pidió otra fecha para la revancha. Chris sólo negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo terco que era su camarada. Miles prometió dársela de nuevo, pero ahora a estas horas del mediodía, el ex reportero quería pasar un rato a solas al lado de Chris.

Al quedar todo arreglado, la pareja observo como el grupo de soldados y amigos se dirigían a otras zonas de la milicia, dejando a la pareja sola en el campo de trote.

Chris le sonrió y acaricio el rubio cabello. Varios de sus mechones se encontraban ya húmedos por el esfuerzo físico. La sensación no la encontró desagradable ni nada por el estilo.

Habían pasado tantos días, los cuales Miles sintió eternos. A pesar de que vivían de esta manera, él amaba cada instante de ello. Eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que ambos estaban juntos las veinticuatro horas. Este terreno lleno de soldados era su pedazo de paraíso.

A pesar de que se apaciguaba a si mismo con esa declaración, sintió tristeza al recordar a su madre, ya que ella se sintió más afectada por el asunto. La pareja conversó con ella, explicándole la gravedad del asunto.

Su madre, aun con lágrimas y preocupación, decidió que esta idea era lo mejor para su hijo. Aun así, ella pidió a Chris que lo cuidara todo el tiempo y que, si las cosas se salían de control, ella se lo llevaría a otro país.

Ambos hombres no tuvieron el valor para decirle que era peligroso el salir de la ciudad debido a los posibles infiltrados en los transportes. Todos ellos listos para darle el llamado a su jefe para atrapar a Miles.

Aun podía sentir la fuerza de aquel abrazo de despedida por parte de su madre.

Le pesaba el saber que este fue el primer Día de Acción de Gracias en el que no estaba con ella y sus hermanos.

Empezaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta y su rostro quería contorsionarse de dolor ante su realidad. Se tallo los ojos con fuerza y dio unas cuantas respiraciones para mantener la postura, respiraciones que sonaron melancólicas.

“Miles, ¿Estas bien?” Chris logro escuchar el tono tan claro de tristeza. Pero una vez que miro al joven, su mirada y postura mostraban un comportamiento distinto.

“Sí, tranquilo, ¡Vamos! Quiero verte usar las armas en los campos de tiro. Me prometiste un espectáculo.” La sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el tono de voz lleno de jugueteo sólo hicieron que Chris se preocupara más.

No deseaba presionar, pero sintió que debía hacerlo sentir mejor.

“Puedes decirme lo que sucede… ¿no confías en mí?”

“Claro que confió en ti Chris… sólo estoy nervioso… estaré bien, perdón por preocuparte.”

El rubio lo sujeto de la mano en señal de decisión. En segundos, entrelazaron los dedos.

Chris se sentía tan impotente ante la situación. Odiaba todo esto y la imposibilidad de detener a Ryman.

Una de las buenas noticias era que parte de los chicos que fueron secuestrados habían sido liberados en zonas alejadas de la ciudad. Sus testimonios fueron de ayuda para la denuncia pero no proporcionaron ningún dato nuevo que los acercara más al líder.

A pesar del triste panorama, el informante les aviso de la operación para arrestarlo se acercaba. Sólo estaba esperando un poco más de tiempo para guardar las pruebas suficientes para hundirlo.

Todo acabaría pronto. Él y Miles vivirían su vida normal. Tal y como debía ser hace mucho tiempo.

Esos pensamientos de paz no se iban en ningún instante. Ni siquiera cuando llegó al dicho campo sosteniendo un rifle militar.

Ayer en la noche le había prometido una demostración de tiro y del uso de las armas.

Chris era, sin duda, uno de los mejores francotiradores en todo el cuerpo de soldados. Eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que fallaba un objetivo.

Con el fin de equilibrar las cosas y todas las presiones en sus hombros, decidió dedicar un poco de tiempo a diversas actividades posibles en la brigada.

Escogió su rifle favorito y apunto al cartel de una silueta humana. En cada extremidad había puntos para disparos precisos y círculos rojos en donde la herida de bala seria letal para la persona. En ellas, estaba la zona del pecho y la cabeza.

Chris sentía otro ambiente cada vez que sostenía un arma. A pesar de que no tenía las orejeras para protegerse del ruido, su cuerpo parecía captar el momento ya que los sonidos del exterior parecían bajar de volumen, siendo sólo su respiración y latidos lo único capaz de escucharse.

Al momento de tener su blanco enfocado, empezó a disparar en los brazos, dando en los lugares específicos. Después, en cuestión de segundos, empezó a disparar en las piernas y, finalmente, disparo en las zonas letales del cuerpo. Logrando así ningún fallo en sus disparos.

Miles suspiro con mucha impresión ante lo que acaba de ver. Eran raras las veces en las que él podía presenciar eso. Logro verlo una vez. Exactamente el día en el que se conocieron. Cuando todos los soldados estaban en su horario de entrenamiento.

Rio internamente al recordar su rostro de impresión aquel día. Cuando Chris mostro su profesionalismo y habilidad tanto en armamento como en combate.

Odiaba el hecho de sentirse desaminado al ser realista por la situación actual. Pero al mismo tiempo, su estadía con los soldados y al lado de Chris le provocaba que no dejara de sonreír.

Siguió observando detalladamente como el soldado seguía disparando a todos los puntos de disparo señalados por otro cartel.

Miles no dudo en felicitarlo por la precisión y por lo bueno que era en el manejo. Sin duda su pareja es uno de los mejores en el campo. Nadie sería capaz de vencerlo.

“¿Quieres intentarlo?” Chris le acerco el rifle al rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

“Umm… ¿no habrá problema?, digo, no soy soldado.”

“Tomare la responsabilidad… además, eres uno de los nuestros con ese uniforme… tranquilo.” Chris siguió usando ese tono calmado mientras depositaba el arma en sus manos.

Miles se sintió algo nervioso, nunca imagino que tendría la oportunidad de sostener un arma de fuego en sus manos.

Era un poco pesada, pero no lo suficiente como para dar cansancio, el color parecía ya algo opaco. Como si la hubieran usado muchas veces.

Entre risas nerviosas y comentarios que no lo hicieran quedar en ridículo, Miles empezó a colocar el arma por encima de su hombro, de manera muy segura y que reflejase que conociera del asunto.

“No lo coloques de esa forma… es más practico si lo posicionas así.” Chris movió el rifle de forma que dejara de apoyarse en el hombro y sólo se quedara en frente del hombro.

A partir de ahí, empezó a darle sugerencias e instrucciones precisas para que tuviera un disparo claro.

“Los rifles tradicionales daban una buena sacudida al momento de disparar. El rifle militar es sencillo y manejable. Tal vez el impulso no es el mismo, pero to moverá un poco, así que mantente firme.”

Miles asentía y confirmaba las instrucciones dadas. Era sólo una práctica, una simple actividad de tiro. Pero no pudo evitar emocionarse al tener a Chris tan cerca de su oído mientras le daba indicaciones.

Podía sentir el aire caliente y esa dulce voz llena de paciencia y orden que tanto amaba.

“…Relájate… escoge un área para disparar…”

La voz de Chris sonaba como un susurro ahora. Sentía sus mejillas enrojecer al recordar que ese tono de voz era muy similar al que usaba cuando estaban en la intimidad.

Imágenes de noches pasadas mientras se encontraban envueltos en las sabanas estaban llegando a su mente. Negó un poco para espejar esos deseos y empezó a enfocarse en la zona del pecho. Más específico, el lugar del corazón.

Chris le mostro unas orejeras con el fin de que el fuerte sonido no le afectara. Pero antes, el soldado siguió dándole más instrucciones.

“Antes de que dispares, inhala y exhala… muy bien… lo tienes en la mira… puedes hacerlo.”

El soldado le coloco las orejeras y se mantuvo a su lado muy cerca. Como si quisiera ver cada instante de sus movimientos.

Miles hizo lo que se le indico, al tener el objetivo en la mira, dio las respiraciones necesarias y jalo del gatillo.

A pesar de ser su primera vez, logro un buen tiro en el corazón. Realizó la misma técnica con las otras zonas, siendo la cabeza y el brazo izquierdo los únicos en no dispararles con precisión.

Ahora que lo pensaba, los disparos con un arma eran similares a cuando tomaba fotos y grababa con su cámara. Debía concentrarse y esperar el momento exacto para tomar la imagen perfecta.

Bajo el arma y se quitó las orejeras. Además de escuchar el silbido lleno de impresión de Chris, noto de forma sorpresiva que varios solados se quedaron para ver sus habilidades.

Miles se concentró tanto en disparar, que no pudo notar el tumulto de soldados curiosos.

“Diablos. Chris, si este chico deja el periodismo pídele que ingrese aquí. Es su primera vez con un arma y le da casi a todos los blancos… con más práctica y a lo mejor te destrona como francotirador.” Scott empezó a reírse para animar el ambiente.

Chris reía junto a él mientras negaba con la cabeza. Después miro a Miles de forma orgullosa al notar el obvio talento ya mostrado.

Scott, incluso, tomo el rifle y le proporciono más consejos a Miles sobre el manejo del arma. Tanto para disparar como para cargar de forma rápida y segura del rifle.

Ambos hombres no creían lo bien que todos los demás tomaban el asunto. Hubo momentos en los que Miles dudaba al mudarse con los soldados, porque él sabía que todas las acciones de Ryman fueron ocasionadas por él.

Tenía la ligera sospecha de que los soldados lo odiaban por su video, sin embargo, se quedó sorprendido al ser recibido con los brazos abiertos. Cada uno de ellos le afirmó lo valiente que fue y que su ayuda logro un acercamiento a esos delincuentes.

Era extraño, pero este grupo militar se portaba de distinta manera que tantos otros enfocados al orden y exigencia.

Chris, hace tiempo, cuando lo entrevisto, le confeso que Banek inculcaba una regla en general para todos los soldados. Era verdad que el orden y disciplina eran fundamentales, pero la regla principal con todos los soldados, era que todos ellos se visualizaran como una enorme familia; capaz de protegerse unos a otros cueste lo que cueste y no dejar a ninguno atrás.

Miles sonrió un poco al ver ese sentimiento en cada uno de ellos y que, al mismo tiempo, ellos lo hacían sentir parte de esa protección sin tanta hostilidad.

Scott, antes de irse de nuevo, les exigió que fueran al bar esta noche. Argumentando su interés por Miles e historias referentes al ex reportero.

Chris sintió un sentimiento de posesividad hacia su amante en ese instante. De hecho, lo sentiría de cualquier otro soldado que mirase a Miles con otros ojos. La emoción lo domino en esos instantes y no dudo ni dos segundos para llevárselo a la habitación que compartían.

Se sentía como un niño pequeño. Un infante que no deseaba compartir su bien más preciado con nadie.

El cuarto era algo pequeño, con un baño y una litera. A pesar de que tenían cama para cada uno, ambos dormían acurrucados en la litera de abajo.

La sensación era muy agradable todas las noches.

Chris le puso seguro a la puerta y acorralo a su pareja en una de las paredes. La mirada llena de sorpresa por parte de Miles era algo que le fascinaba todo el tiempo.

Se acercó con lentitud hasta que sus labios chocaran con los del chico. Casi por reacción, ambos cerraron los ojos al sentir el cálido choque de sus labios. Si acaso, Chris abría los ojos para mirar esa belleza tan radiante en su pareja.

Miles deposito ambos brazos en sus hombros y lo movió más cerca para que el beso fuera más profundo.

Respiraciones entrecortadas y movimientos de lenguas parecían emocionarlos y llevarlos a un éxtasis intenso.

De los dos, Miles parecía estar al límite de un quiebre. Como si la emoción lo derrumbara por completo.

El joven rubio daba gemidos de placer, los cuales eran poco ruidosos ante el beso de Chris. Su cuerpo, se sentía como gelatina. Parecía que estaba a punto de caerse. Lo cual hubiera sucedido si el soldado dejara de sostenerlo.

Chris dejo de acorralarlo y lo deposito en la cama. Siendo él quien quedara encima del chico.

Miles ya no lo soportaba, aunque se les prohibió hacer estos actos, él no lo soportaba. Era una necesidad que necesitaba llenar.

“Chris… por favor… _hagámoslo_.”

Realmente lo deseaba. Chris Anhelaba sentir esos labios y ese calor al momento de tener relaciones. Cada acto y segundo de ello era una sensación maravillosa. Lograba incluso compararlo con el uso de una _droga_. Tan adictiva y capaz de corromper su alma.

“Miles… no podemos. Se lo prometimos a Banek.”

Eso era verdad. Su General no era homofóbico o sentía algún tipo de rencor hacia la pareja. Simplemente esos actos no eran apropiados en la milicia.

Chris realmente lo quería, tenía ese deseo y llama que lo comían por dentro.

Lo beso con mucho deseo y cariño en los labios. Después se dirigió al cuello y a la frente mientras le acariciaba el rubio cabello, el cual, ya empezaba a mostrar líneas oscuras de su tono original.

“No podemos hacerlo… realmente me gustaría, pero podrían escucharnos.” Chris reía al recordar lo huecas que eran las paredes. Cualquiera, si se concentraba, era capaz de escuchar lo que fuera.

“Oh, vamos, seremos muy silenciosos.” Miles deslizo sus manos entre las piernas de Chris y dio un apretón al miembro ya duro del soldado. El tacto lo hizo casi gruñir con fuerza, pero la mordida de su labio interior lo ayudo a contenerse.

Ambos estaban en un limbo, sin embargo, el toque de la puerta los despertó de su fantasía.

“¡Chris! ¿Estás ahí? Oye, Banek nos quiere para la reunión. No podemos empezar si uno falta.” La voz llena de inocencia de Scott se escuchaba por la puerta mientras la tocaba.

Al revisar la hora, se dio cuenta de que la junta asignada ya había empezado.

Gruño un poco al tener el ligero presentimiento de que su General se daría cuenta de la razón de su retraso.

“¡Lo lamento! ¡Voy enseguida!” Chris miro al rubio de forma comprensiva y le dio un cálido beso en la frente. Se dirigió al baño por unos minutos y dejo a su pareja en la soledad de la habitación, prometiéndole que volvería pronto.

Miles se quedó acostado en un intento de recuperar la respiración, miro hacia la ventana con las persianas cerradas y decidió que tal vez, una exploración más no tendría nada de malo en estos momentos.

***

Él tiempo había transcurrido de manera tan veloz para Edward Gluskin. Su convivencia con Rose le hizo ver un punto de vista distinto en su vida. Asimismo, los consejos de la anciana se volvieron una marca permanente en sus pensamientos.

Se dio cuenta de que el rencor que llevaba acumulando por los años y que de alguna forma lo ayudaron a sobrevivir, sólo lo estaban envenenando por dentro.

Aun así, los actos de su madre no los sentía al cien por ciento justificados. Él los comprendía si se pusiera en su lugar, pero no encontraba una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para justificar las acciones.

A pesar de todo eso, su madre ya había sufrido demasiado y su propio alejamiento y rechazo no solucionarían nada.

Cuando vio el cuerpo inmóvil de Rose en esa camilla de hospital, se dio cuenta de que su madre tendría un futuro similar si él siguiera con esa actitud.

Él no repetiría la historia. Jamás.

En total, se quedó con su madre por una semana. Perdió unos cuantos clientes, pero considero de mayor importancia la convivencia con ella. Durante esos días, él se dedicó a cocinar y a realizar ciertos trabajos en la costura para que su madre descansara.

Lo último causo que recordara un poco su infancia. Cuando él era pequeño, él solía ayudarle en el trabajo que su madre traía a casa. De ella aprendió distintas técnicas y habilidades en la costura. Conocimientos que le fueron de ayuda cuando intento profesionalizarse y hacerlo en la práctica.

Sonrió un poco al recordar su yo infantil, sentado en el suelo de la sala mientras imitaba las costuras que su madre hacía con el fin de aprender.

Su estadía no se dedicó al encierro por supuesto. Además de sacar a su madre a lugares cercanos, visito algunos conocidos de su adolescencia.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de que él volviera después de tantos años. Algunos de ellos se sentían alegres al presenciar su decisión de retomar la comunicación con su madre y preguntaban por Dennis.

Esas personas no eran desagradables, de hecho, se sintió un poco relajado al interactuar con individuos de su pasado. Le ayudaban de cierta manera a sanar sus heridas.

En todos esos instantes, su madre nunca desperdiciaba ningún segundo para disculparse por los daños y abusos. En cada instante, lagrimas brotaban de ambos con la sola mención y recuerdo.

Eddie ya no quería mover la herida. Solamente deseaba perdonarla y dejar ir el dolor del pasado.

Por lo tanto, se aseguró de que ella ya no sufriera más de lo necesario.

Antes de que él se fuera, logro convencerla de que pasara las fiestas navideñas con él y su hijo.

Su madre anhelaba esa visita, no sólo por la festividad, sino por la oportunidad de interactuar con Dennis de nuevo.

Eddie sonrió al recordar el rostro de felicidad de su madre al escuchar a Dennis por teléfono. Ambos realmente querían reencontrarse.

La visita de su madre no era la única novedad, ayer festejaron el Día de Acción de Gracias con la familia Park.

Nunca magino que gozaría de paz y de convivencia tan sana. En el pasado era normalmente él y su hijo. Si acaso, Frank festejaba al lado de ellos unas cuantas ocasiones o con la misma familia Manera. El día de ayer estuvo rodeado de diversión y calidez. Esa protección y cariño que el matrimonio Park mostraba a Waylon, pareció extenderse hacia él y a su hijo. Haciéndolos sentir parte de la familia.

Tanto Melissa como Christopher no paraban de hacerle preguntas a Dennis. No había amenaza o reprimenda en esas preguntas, todas esas dudas sólo reflejaban mucha curiosidad.

Esta vez se le salió una carcajada al recordar las bromas hacia Dennis cuando lo llamaban nieto de cariño.

“¿De qué te ríes?”

La voz de su joven pareja interrumpió el resumen de sus pensamientos. Ahora mismo se encontraban en uno de los parques. Los dos estaban alejados de las aceras y caminos para las ciclovías.   

El pasto estaba perdiendo su tono natural y la brisa fría estaba dando la bienvenida al invierno.

Los dos estaban teniendo un pequeño día de campo en el parque. Ambos estaban acostados y rodeados de árboles y arbustos que los alejaban de los ojos curiosos.

Waylon tenía un brazo rodeándole el pecho mientras lo abrazaba.

Ya habían conversado casi por dos horas mientras comían pequeños aperitivos como sándwiches y jugo de naranja.

“Nunca imagine que me sentiría de esta manera.”

“¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?”

Eddie inclino un poco la cabeza para que sus miradas se mantuvieran fijas.

“Nunca creí que me enamoraría de nuevo… después de lo que paso con Emily, ya no quise intentarlo, sólo deseaba concentrarme en darle a mi hijo la infancia que no tuve… soy feliz de haberte conocido Waylon. Me alegra tanto que hubiera llegado a Murkoff.”

Waylon sonrió ante el dulce comentario. Poco tiempo después de que ambos iniciaran la relación, se hacían esas preguntas. Cuestionándose si era posible que en persona, sin los delirios y las confusiones, se hubieran enamorado.

Eddie le afirmaba que era posible. Afirmándole que si se hubieran conocido de lejos o entre amistades, él se hubiera enamorado a primera vista y, que no importara como, él se las ingeniaría para llegar hasta él.

“Yo siento lo mismo Ed… aunque fuera de esta forma tan extraña, me alegro de que hubiera sido así. Tal vez en otras condiciones, yo te hubiera rechazado como a tantos otros.”

Eddie se levantó usando uno de sus codos y lo miro con cierto temor.

Era verdad, Waylon le contó que había sido lastimado en el pasado, algunas situaciones eran tolerables y otras experiencias eran simplemente autodestructivas.

El rubio no le decía los nombres. Eddie respetaba esa decisión. Su pareja sólo quería realizar un borrón del pasado lleno de heridas. Él más que nadie sabía de esos anhelos por olvidar y alejarse del pasado.

“Me alegra tanto que fuera así, Waylon.” 

Eddie sostuvo al rubio con la mayor calidez y amor posible. Sentimientos que lo estaban llevando al borde y de los cuales, creyó lo noquearían ante tanta ternura y amor.

Este día sería distinto, Eddie lo tenía todo planeado después de todo.

“Waylon… veras, Dennis dormirá en la casa de uno de sus amigos para ensayar una obra. Estará con Steven… así que… ¿quieres pasar la noche en mi casa?”

El rubio rompió el abrazo y lo miro con cierta incredulidad. Parpadeo varias veces al no creer el comentario. Inclusive, temía que fueran interrumpidos de nuevo.

Las mariposas y cosquillas no eran suficientes para describir sus sensaciones internas.

“Claro… vamos.”

Aunque ellos trataron de disimular su urgencia, los dos movían los objetos con cuidado y caminaban de regreso al auto de forma apresurada.

Al mirar la hora y notar que en sólo cinco minutos ambos guardaron y empacaron todo, rieron al notar la desesperación y prisa de ambos.

Por si no fuera poco, Eddie manejo de forma acelerada. Arrebasando automóviles y bajando la velocidad cuando veía algún policía en la distancia.

Waylon sintió un latido de corazón al notar a la lejanía la pequeña boutique. De los enormes ventanales de cristal era posible ver los maniquíes y aquellos vestidos que tanto admiraba.

Ya era la hora, en sólo segundos, ambos estarían de forma más unida que antes.

Waylon había estado anhelando ese tacto por meses, tanto antes como después de que iniciara la relación. Tampoco quería insinuar que el sexo fuera lo más relevante en una relación. Además, no lo sentía oportuno al tomar en cuenta el pasado de Eddie.

Tal vez no obtendrían esa unión esta noche y quién sabe si lo lograría, pero no le importaba. Estar en una relación sana y experimentar esos dulces momentos, lo llevaban a una vida llena de cariño que sólo creyó posible en cuentos y series de televisión.

No iba a mentir, Waylon temía que su paraíso terminara eventualmente. Nada tan bueno podía durar para siempre.

Incluso si eso fuera cierto, él decidió despejar sus sentimientos de temor y escogió continuar con el dulce momento.

“Vamos cariño, ven aquí…”

Waylon despertó de su tormenta de pensamientos al escuchar la invitación de Eddie.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta de la habitación y movió los ojos hacia la habitación para que entrara.

El rubio sonrió y entro. Miro la cama matrimonial y noto la limpieza y buen tendido de las mantas y almohadas de color azul pálido.

De hecho, todo en el cuarto estaba muy ordenado y sin ninguna muestra de polvo. Era como si Eddie hubiera limpiado antes de tener su cita en el parque.

Mientras el observaba la limpieza de la habitación, Eddie se encontraba deslizando las cortinas sin cerrar la ventana.

Era ridículo, pero, ambos parecían dos perfectos extraños ahora. Los dos temían dar el primer paso y sentían un poco de vergüenza por el acto que estaban por realizar.

Waylon negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Eddie. En el camino, se quitó su sudadera oscura, revelando un suéter manga larga de café oscuro.

Deslizo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y lo beso con mucha pasión, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Eddie no se detuvo, cerro sus ojos por el instante y deslizo una de sus manos en las caderas del rubio.

Decidió usar esa mano libre para explorar lo que pudiera. Entre esas búsquedas, se dio cuenta de algo extraño. Entre las piernas de su pareja, noto un poco de humedad. No era sudor, era imposible con las heladas temperaturas.

Fue atrevido y desabrocho el pantalón. No dudo ningún segundo y toco el miembro ya excitado.

“Cariño… estas muy húmedo.” Eddie lo mordió en la oreja provocativamente. Y sonrió al notar como su comentario y tacto lo estaban volviéndolo loco.

“Es… esto… es tu culpa. Me emocione demasiado cuando me dijiste que Dennis no estaría en casa.” Dio ligeros jadeos de placer en cada pausa.

No mentía. Se sentía tan aliviado de que no hubiera tantas personas en el parque para que no notaran la vergüenza entre sus piernas.

Eddie rio un poco ante la situación. Aunque su propósito no era burlarse, el momento de risa pareció relajar la intimidad que estaban a punto de alcanzar.

Al dejar de reír, sus miradas se enfocaron en los ojos del otro sin dejar de perder la concentración. Waylon seria el único en cerrarlos para poder besarlo. En algunos parpadeos, noto como el rojizo atardecer ilumino con intensidad la habitación.

Pero el color no era lo que le importaba, lo que más le llamaba la atención eran las piezas de ropa que iban desapareciendo de sus cuerpos. Cada prenda caía al suelo y otras sólo eran dobladas y colocadas en el pequeño escritorio de la habitación.

Al terminar, los dos tomaron asiento en la cama. Completamente desnudos y con los pitidos de autos a la distancia junto a patrullas policiales y ambulancias.

Parecía música ambiental urbana de una persecución.

“¿Listo?” pregunto Eddie con cierta incertidumbre y miedo en su voz. Pero no era miedo de realizar el acto. Eso era obvio por la notable erección. Era temor de que pudiera lastimarlo.

Waylon sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de lo considerado que su pareja era. No había otra manera, era necesario que él diera el primer paso. Claro, no era como si eso le molestara.

“Déjame prepararme primero.” Waylon miro alrededor de los muebles de la cama en busca de algún lubricante. Se quedó sorprendido al mirar a su dulce amante sacar una pequeña botella y pañuelos de uno de los cajones.

Sin duda, la limpieza de la habitación y de que contara con materiales tan precisos, le daban la obvia sospecha de que Eddie había planeado todo desde el principio. Tanto por el día como por el horario escogido.

Waylon rio un poco y se acostó en la cama. Sintió su cara enrojecer al saber el obvio espectáculo que ensañaría.

Coloco un poco lubricante en sus dedos y deposito uno en su ano a manera de experimentación. Su rostro se contorsiono de dolor ante la invasión. Hace tiempo que él dejo de prepararse de esa manera. Por lo que su cuerpo parecía experimentar los toques y caricias como si fuera la primera vez.

Era ridículo el pensarlo, pero el dolor y los minutos restantes de placer, lo hacían sentirse como un _virgen_ de nuevo.

Metió un segundo dedo y gimió de placer al sentir el estiramiento. Sin embargo, sus propias caricias no sólo eran la fuente de su emoción, la mirada y los jadeos de Eddie lo estaban volviendo loco de igual manera.

El rubio no era el único en desear esto, Eddie anhelaba la unión también.

Waylon dejo de acariciarse al darse cuenta de que estaría listo para tomarlo.

Miro al mayor de nuevo, percatándose de la gran emoción y abstinencia. Estiro sus piernas de forma que su entrada se viera. Su pene, al igual que el de Eddie, se mantenía erecto y con gotas de líquido pre seminal. 

Estiro sus brazos y los mostro en dirección del pelinegro. Representado una obvia invitación.

“Ven aquí Eddie…”

Eddie no lo pensó dos veces, se posiciono encima de Waylon sin realizar la penetración todavía. Él quería llevar las cosas con calma y al ritmo del rubio.

De todo este placer, el beso hambriento que compartieron y el rose de sus miembros los tenían al borde del éxtasis. En ese mismo tacto, pudo notar la suavidad en las piernas del joven. Era obvio que se había afeitado cuidadosamente.

“Aquí… déjame guiarte…” Waylon fue el más desesperado. Tomo un poco de lubricante y cubrió el pene de Eddie desde la base a la punta. Dando también, cuando tenía oportunidad, un ligero apretón.

Waylon se acostó de nuevo en la cama y posiciono una almohada debajo de sus caderas. Una mano la dirigió a la cabeza de Eddie y la otra la uso para guiar a su compañero.

Agarro el pene de Eddie y lo dirigió a su entrada. Eddie se mostró más dominante en la situación, sostuvo a Waylon del rostro y lo beso en los labios de manera muy superficial. Después, lo beso en la frente y mantuvo la vista en sus ojos llenos de deseo.

“Te amo Waylon.”

“Yo también Eddie… mucho…”

Después de esa confesión, Waylon sintió la cabeza del pene de Eddie cruzar por el apretado anillo. Gimió de emoción al sentir la sensación que vendría después.

“Cariño, ¿te estoy lastimando?... puedo detenerme si lo deseas… no quiero lastimarte.”

Waylon sintió un latido de corazón ante la obvia protección que Eddie demostraba. Sonrió de forma compresiva y coloco una mano en su rostro.

“Perdóname, sólo me sorprendió… sigue… puedo tomarlo…”

Eddie continúo y el estiramiento en Waylon se intensifico al sentir el miembro de su pareja seguir hasta el final.

El rubio cerró los ojos ante la sensación tan familiar que negó hace tanto tiempo. Abrió un solo ojo y pudo notar como Eddie estaba perdido en una ola de placer.

Sus piernas rodearon las caderas del mayor, invitándolo a que continuará más sus movimientos.

Eddie estaba en una lucha consigo mismo. Por una parte, él deseaba tomar al rubio con mucha intensidad. Pasión que reflejaba sus obvios deseos reprimidos de hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no soportaría ser el portador de ese dolor hacia alguien tan importante.

Empezó con embistes lentos, causando jadeos y respiraciones precipitadas en Waylon.

Él era muy cuidadoso, preguntaba y advertía de cualquier dolor. Pero el rubio lo incitaba a que continuará con su acto de amor.

Waylon mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero sintió una emoción más fuerte al notar el cambio de dirección de esos empujes. A partir de ahí, Waylon gimió y se retorció del placer. Eddie se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y enfoco la mayoría de sus embistes en esa zona tan sensible. Con la esperanza de que el dolor de la invasión fuera compensado con el placer.

Sus movimientos dieron resultado, ya que las sensaciones los envolvían y los llevaban al límite. La vergüenza y el nerviosismo parecían ya cosas del pasado al mostrar la obvia intimidad y unión.

Entre las emociones, Eddie no midió su fuerza y saco su miembro completamente del cuerpo de Waylon. Causando un gruñido en frustración por parte del joven, quien estaba necesitado de ese tacto.

“No… aun no Eddie… tratémoslo en esta posición… ¿sí?” mientras decía eso, Waylon se apoyó de rodillas y manos en la cama, asegurándose de mostrar y estirar sus muslos.

Eddie vio con claridad la obvia entrada y la humedad de los muslos y el escurrimiento en las piernas.

Waylon no sentía completa vergüenza ante la posición, sus emociones eran más fuertes que su orgullo en esos instantes.

Sintió las enormes y dulces manos de su pareja rodear su pecho por completo. No dudo ni un segundo para sostenerlas con una de sus manos.

Además de una pequeña mordida en su hombro, sintió el pene de Eddie entrar de nuevo. A diferencia de esta vez, la intromisión no fue incomoda, al contrario, su cuerpo parecía anhelarlo y en rodearlo para no dejarlo ir.

“Cariño… si me aprietas de esa manera no podre moverme…” Eddie rio ante el comentario.

Waylon rio de la misma manera y debilito el fuerte agarre. Logrando así que Eddie retomara sus intensos embistes.

“No temas Eddie, puedo tomarlo, puedes ir con más fuerza.”

Eddie sonrió y algo en él tomo su cuerpo. Era una mezcla de deseo y lujuria que había contenido por años. Sentimientos que deseaban salir en ese acto.

Waylon parecía sentir lo mismo, ya que sus gritos y gemidos estaban llenos de placer y no de dolor. Incluso, él se movía de forma que pudiera chocar con los empujes de su pareja.

Los dos se encontraban cerca, sus movimientos y gemidos eran señal de lo que estaba por venir.

“Cariño… estoy muy cerca de terminar… quiero verte.”

Eddie salió del frágil cuerpo frente a él y lo recostó en la cama, de forma que pudiera ver esas lindas facciones contorsionare por el orgasmo.

Se posiciono encima de Waylon y realizó su unión de nuevo. El joven mantuvo los ojos cerrados ante la vergüenza de ver a su fuerte amante mirarlo. No sabía que le daba más placer, el hecho de que los embistes lo llevaran cerca del limbo o la penetrante mirada de Eddie.

Ambos estaban cerca, Eddie lo penetro con fuerza, dando un último empuje para después liberar su orgasmo. La sensación de calidez que no había experimentado hace un tiempo, causaron el clímax en Waylon, quien dio un grito ahogado en el hombro de Eddie.

Eddie trato de salir, pero fue detenido por el rubio.

“No… todavía no Eddie, un poco más… sólo un poco más.”

Eddie beso la frente sudorosa de su amante con cariño y sintió los risos húmedos del rubio rosar sus labios.

Se mantuvo unido por un rato y, después, sintió la separación gracias a Waylon, ya que no pudo mantener la unión por más tiempo.

Se acurruco junto al pelinegro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Definitivamente, la segunda ronda tendría que esperar.

Los dos sentían que nada malo vendría después de esto. Sin duda alguna.

***

Las bebidas del bar y la reunión fueron relajantes desde el punto de vista de Chris. Rio un poco al recordar a su pareja convivir y contar chistes de ciertas historias de su trabajo como periodista.

Era algo que amaba demasiado en Miles, siempre lograba romper el hielo y darle un brillo positivo a la situación más extrema. También, algo que admiraba, era su fuerza física y mental. Cualquier otro en su misma situación estaría temblando o viviendo con estrés constante.

Ahora mismo, era cerca de la media noche y no deseaba dormir. Mirar a Miles dormido en sus brazos se convirtió en un hábito constante. Esa serenidad y paz que su rostro mostraba al momento de dormir, eran razones suficientes para que lo admirara por horas. Incluso, le tomaba fotos a escondidas sin que él supiera.

Cuando decidió que ya era la hora de dormir, sintió la vibración de su celular.

Miro la pantalla y noto que el icono de mensajes le notificaba el recibimiento de uno.

El número era desconocido y no le era familiar en absoluto.

Abrió el mensaje y lo leyó.

_“Walker, soy Richard Trager. Una disculpa por mandar el mensaje tan tarde. Apenas pude librarme de una operación. Necesitamos hablar, pero sólo tú y yo. Por favor, no involucres a Miles. No quiero que él lo sepa. La información que tengo para ti es de tu interés, te lo aseguro._

_Reúnete conmigo en el parque Cívico Central a las 6:00 p.m.  ¿lo conoces? El que está por el lado norte del barrio Golden Triangle. Espero tu asistencia._

_Saludos.”_

Chris miro con curiosidad el mensaje. Lo leyó una y otra vez para decidirse si era sabio el ir.

Escribió su respuesta con unos pocos tecleos y se acostó al lado de su pareja. Cerro los ojos y dejo que el silencio fuera su arrullo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cuáles serán las intenciones de Trager?  
> ¿Estarán realmente cerca de atrapar a Ryman?  
> ¿A Jeremy le dejara de llover el karma por todos lados? XD  
> ¡Se resolverán esas dudas en el próximo capi!  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	19. A prueba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve la inspiración de escribir. Una vez que tuve el teclado no pude detenerme.  
> ¡Espero les guste!

La cama, las sabanas y las piernas entrecruzadas eran como un capullo de calor que lo arropaban de la noche más fría. Sus caderas seguían algo adoloridas por las actividades de anoche. Aun así, el dolor era un dulce recordatorio de su unión.

Se estiro un poco y se acurruco en el pecho de Eddie con toda la confianza del mundo.

Quería estar en la cama para siempre, sin embargo, la alarma de su celular hizo un enorme ruido en la oscura habitación.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y no pudo evitar quejarse ante la realidad. Sin duda, el trabajo en el hospital sería muy cansado para sus piernas y cadera.

“¿Cariño?... ¿Qué sucede?” Dijo Eddie somnoliento. Parecía hacer un esfuerzo para estar consciente.

“Lo siento Edd, debo irme a casa y alistarme. Tengo que trabajar esta mañana.” Waylon se le acerco, aún con su cuerpo desnudo, y le deposito un beso en la frente.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse a la lámpara para iluminar la habitación, sintió un fuerte agarre en su mano. Después, fue empujado a la cama de nuevo.

Eddie empezó a abrazarlo con fuerza. Como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Waylon recibió los gestos con mucho ímpetu; siendo también él un portador de esas caricias y besos. El joven enfermero realmente quiera estar al lado de su pareja en toda la mañana mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro.

Como le gustaría ser rico y no tener que trabajar para así pasar más tiempo al lado de Eddie.

“¿Alguien no podría cubrirte? Yo le pagare a otro enfermero para que tengas el día libre.” Eddie continúo sus besos en el cuello y después en ambas mejillas hasta llegar a los labios.

Waylon rio como un niño ante el obvio ímpetu.

“Lo siento Ed, te prometo que estaré contigo toda la mañana en otro día, pero ahora debo irme… ¿me prestarías tu ducha?”

Con muchas otras quejas, Eddie le dio el permiso sin otra opción que verlo salir. Como le gustaría tenerlo a su lado en el negocio. Ayudándole o viviendo con él.

No daba esas ideas por temor a asustarlo. Aunque la relación iba de maravilla, tenía cierto temor de que él sólo fuera una _parada_ para el joven. De que tal vez, algún día, Waylon lo abandonaría por alguien más.

Como si no fuera peor, la experiencia con su esposa no le daba buen humor. Decidió mirar al rubio a los ojos y dejar que las dudas de disiparan como la luz al iluminar un salón oscuro.

No podía predecir el futuro, pero sentía que esta felicidad seria duradera.

Espero un rato en su habitación mientras escuchaba los chorros del agua caer. Al sentir que el rubio estaba cerca de terminar, empezó a cambiarse rápidamente y a dirigirse a la cocina por un vaso de agua fría. Sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver una lista en papel amarillo pálido en el refrigerador. En ella, anotó nombres de niñas.

Desde que Billy y Norah le avisaron de su idea, el no espero más y escribió varias listas con nombres diversos que él considero lindos y le hubiera gustado usar.

Entre borradores y líneas, se enfocó en unos pocos que le gustaron. Cuando llegara la hora, el sabría qué nombre usar. Sólo esperaba que la joven pareja les agradara la elección.

“¿Qué es eso Eddie?” detrás de él, en la entrada exacta de la cocina, estaba Waylon secándose el cabello y usando su ropa invernal del día anterior.

Eddie le paso la pequeña hoja y Waylon sonrió en segundos al leer los nombres.

“ _Jodie, Eleanor, Laura, Heather, Anna, Elizabeth, Susan…”_ Waylon decía los nombres en orden y reía un poco.

“Son muy lindos Edd… Billy y Norah los amaran. Sólo esperemos que el bebito sea niña. Y si no fuera el caso, el que tenga tu nombre también será una excelente opción.” 

Eddie le sonrió. Pero, para ser honesto consigo mismo, no le importaba si el bebé fuera niño. No sentiría decepción si eso llegara a pasar. La llegada de un bebé era señal de alegría y serenidad en su experiencia. Él fue el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando se enteró de que sería un padre.

“¡Diablos! Se me hará tarde. Te avisare si puedo volver hoy. ¡Nos vemos Eddie!”

Waylon se dirigió a su Jeep en frente de la boutique y se despidió de Eddie desde la ventana en la oscuridad de la calle.

Eddie lo vio desaparecer en la vuelta de la esquina y decidió subir a su habitación con una mueca de decepción. Faltando un par de horas para iniciar su trabajo diario, Eddie apoyo su cara en la almohada que Waylon uso para dormir.

Inhalo con fuerza, captando la dulce fragancia e imaginando que tenía ese cuerpo tan perfecto y suave a su lado.

***

Los ensayos que Dennis había realizado con Steven resultaron a la perfección. Dedicaron varias horas de la tarde repitiendo una y otra vez los libretos, inclusive, la madre de su amigo les ayudaba al momento de las expresiones. Enfatizando su punto de vista del instante dramático y el tono de voz. Mismos, que sus profesores les recomendaban cuando estaban en el escenario. Además de eso, la madre les dio una buena cena para que se sintieran a gusto.

La familia de su mejor amigo era muy cálida y amable. Desde la Preparatoria, ambos tuvieron _química_ cuando interactuaron. Los dos se veían a la lejanía cuando estaban en distintos salones de clase, pero al entrar al _paquete_ en relación a ciencias sociales y humanidades, ambos chicos se volvieron inseparables.

Los dos buscaban el mismo sueño en la actuación y en cada momento, ambos se contaban las presiones, el estrés y los sueños que tenían.

Nunca se atrevió a decirlo, pero él lo consideraba como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

Mantenía esa familiaridad con él en varias ocasiones. Steven fue el primero de sus amigos en saber del problema con su padre. Se mandaba mensajes con él cuando la tormenta no había quitado la comunicación aún.

Además de Frank, Steven le dio su apoyo incondicional y lo animo ante el accidente  de su padre.

Sonrió mientras salía de la habitación al silencioso pasillo. Ahora mismo, los padres de su amigo se fueron a su trabajo y a la escuela, ya que Steven tenía un hermanito de ocho años de edad.

Su amigo se iba dirigiendo al auto. Ambos irían a la universidad en el mismo vehículo y al terminar las clases, él llegaría con su padre a la boutique. Empaco sus útiles escolares y coloco un cambio de ropa en una pequeña maleta de mano para llevarlo a casa.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y empezó a bajar las escaleras con lentitud. Por desgracia, un grito lleno de agonía lo puso en alerta y lo petrifico al instante.

“¡Dennis! ¡Ayúdame!”

El joven Gluskin salió de la casa con toda velocidad sin dejar de sostener sus cosas.

Al llegar al patio delantero, en el espacio de la cochera, vio como Steven se quejaba y gritaba de dolor.

Se encontraba sentado en el suelo y su mano derecha estaba siendo machucada por la puerta del auto.

“¡¿Qué sucedió?!” Dijo Dennis para abrir la puerta enseguida.

Steven se enrollo en el suelo mientras sostenía sus dedos. El dolor lo tenía con gimoteos y maldiciones que parecieron darle la compostura necesaria para hablar.

“¡Mi hermano dejo el maldito patín debajo del auto!... no lo note y cuando lo pise… resbale y empuje la puerta… mis dedos seguían ahí… Dios… Dennis, me duele mucho.”

Dennis sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora mismo.

La imagen del doctor Blaire y una cirugía de fractura que él le platico en el ascensor aparecieron en su cabeza como un rayo.

“Descuida amigo, todo saldrá bien, sube al auto, te llevare a Murkoff.”

***

Jeremy tenía todo listo para su día laboral. Se ducho e incluso se afeito para iniciar su día, claro, aun eran visibles las señales de bello en su barbilla. Parecía una marca permanente en su rostro ahora que lo pensaba.

También deposito comida extra en el tazón de su perro. Le acaricio un poco la cabeza y le prometió una salida a futuro cuando los días no se sintieran tan pesados.

Algo que adoraba de las idas a Murkoff, eran los momentos en su auto. Llegaba a sentir el estrés en su apartamento algunas veces y sentía la presión del trabajo.

El conducir era como desconectarse. Como estar en un limbo. Tomo la autopista y encendió la radio. No soporto los veinte segundos de transmisión con las noticias matutinas. Sólo describían secuestros, asesinatos y huelgas escolares.

Suspiro un poco y en el primer semáforo en rojo, conecto su celular al estéreo del automóvil. Selecciono su carpeta de música y escogió a Bob Acri.

La tonada relajante que no se salía de su cabeza y que lo aliviaban en momentos de presión empezó a sonar en el auto. Lo increíble de esa tonada era lo efectiva que era para calmarlo cuando estaba a punto de perder el control más de lo necesario.

Dennis tenía mucha razón respecto a la melodía, le auxilio de cierta forma a equilibrar las situaciones.

Llego al hospital y suspiro al tener su maleta de equipo lista. Se dirigió a los casilleros y saludo a sus compañeros de manera cortes.

Tal vez el día no sería tan malo o eso pensó cuando leyó el tablero de actividades de los cirujanos y equipos de enfermería. Por si no fuera poco, el papeleo de Trager hizo oficial su sospecha.

“Buenos días.”

“Buenos días, Jer… te ves animado… me da alivio verlo ya que podre entregarte esto.”

Trager le dio una lista de cirujanos residentes. Eran ocho en total. Sus jefes le habían dado aviso de que tendría cinco horas con esos chicos. Durante ese lapso él les enseñaría técnicas y los pondría a practicar en Emergencias.

Su día estaba _jodido_ oficialmente.

“Lo siento Jer, ordenes de arriba… vamos, será por un rato.”

“Te puedo rescatar sólo a tres estudiantes de este grupo… el resto no saben ni qué hacer con sus vidas.”

Trager concordaba con él en ese sentido. Como en todos los grupos escolares y empresariales, siempre se contaba con ambos bandos: los que trabajaban y los que eran perezosos y se pegaban a cualquiera como sanguijuelas.

“Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso… pero, los que tienen talento no merecen joderse por culpa de los otros… si los demás no quieren aprender, seamos unos maestros para los que valen la pena y salvémoslos.”

La respuesta de Jeremy fue un gruñido en protesta. Insinuando la obvia verdad de su amigo.

Jeremy recibió el papel y en segundos, los residentes se juntaron en grupo y caminaron a él como si fueran animales asustados. El otro grupo se dirigió con Trager y, a lo lejos, podía notar a Vince haciéndole señales a Richard con una sonrisa en dirección a una habitación. Lo más seguro era que pondría a los estudiantes a deducir un diagnostico medico en relación a la cirugía.

Jeremy hablo lo más cortésmente posible y les indico que lo siguieran a las escaleras principales en dirección a Emergencias.

Al llegar, pudo notar que todas las camillas estaban siendo usadas, ninguna estaba vacía.

Respiro un poco más y miro a sus estudiantes, los tres mejores prestaron atención a sus palabras y los demás empezaron a conversar y a usar el celular.

“¡Silencio! ¡Los de ahí atrás!... perfecto, bien, primero estaremos en la sala de Emergencias. Como cirujanos, nosotros estamos sometidos a momentos de este tipo. Un segundo es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de un paciente, así como _el prestar atención_.” Dio una mirada venenosa al grupo de atrás.

Indico que lo siguieran a las camillas y checaran las situaciones de los pacientes. Una de las enfermeras, que estaba de turno, recitaba los síntomas.

Al instante, todos los residentes escribieron en sus notas. Carley Wong, una chica coreana, le contestó el posible padecimiento al tomar en cuenta los datos de la enfermera.

Jeremy la felicito al acertar en la enfermedad. Después, explico otro padecimiento ficticio tomando de base la teoría principal. Quedo impresionado cuando un chico de los de atrás respondió la enfermedad y el método quirúrgico.

Tal vez no eran tan inútiles después de todo.

Decidió que lo mejor sería dividirlos en cada cama. De esa forma los chicos observarían y realizarían notas precisas para su aprendizaje. Él se dirigiría con cada uno y les haría preguntas de los pacientes y lo aprendido de ellos.

Pero, antes de que pudiera dividirlos, entraron de la puerta de Emergencia dos jóvenes. Al mirarlos de cerca, logro identificar a uno de ellos.

“¿Dennis?”

Jeremy se acercó a los jóvenes y sus estudiantes lo siguieron como una manada al no tener otra orden distinta.

“Doctor Blaire, necesitamos su ayuda.”

Steven sintió el nombre como un disparo. El famoso doctor Blaire había sido mencionado una que otra vez por su amigo en las conversaciones. La más popular fue en su incidente en el ascensor y como él ayudo al cuidado de su padre.

Jeremy le acerco una silla al chico herido. Al parecer, mostraba un dolor en la mano, ya que se quejaba un poco y las tenía depositadas en un recipiente pequeño y hondo con hielo y agua.

“Levanta la mano.” ordeno Jeremy

Steven gruño ante el ligero dolor y levanto la muñeca para que fuera visible. Todos los residentes sintieron un escalofrió ante lo que presenciaron.

El dedo medio y anular del chico mostraba una obvia fractura. Lo anterior podía notarse por la dobladura de ambos dedos en direcciones contrarias.

Jeremy suspiro de alivio porque tendría arreglo, fue una buena idea el que se le aplicara hielo al chico.

“Usaron hielo… muy bien pensado. Sería peor si los dedos sufrieran de hinchazón.”

“Recordé lo que me platico en el elevador… ¿lo recuerda? ¿Lo del niño con la bicicleta y su fractura?”

Jeremy le sonrió un poco ante la medida médica.

“Bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?”

“Soy Steven Lane.”

“Bien, su paciente, Steven, padece de una fractura en los dedos, ¿Qué debemos hacer?”

A partir de ahí, los residentes contestaron uno por uno. Primero afirmaron que el chico necesitaba una tomografía. Sólo así se vería si la fractura era leve o grave. En caso de ser grave, el paciente necesitaría una cirugía de emergencia.

Uno de los residentes fue escogido para llevar a Steven a la sala de tomografías. Los demás, se posicionaron en cada camilla por órdenes de Blaire.

Dennis se quedó en una esquina, sentado en la silla en la que su mejor amigo estaba.

“Chico eres un imán de accidentes.” La voz de Jeremy se escuchó con un tono burlón, pero se arrepintió al insinuar el incidente de Eddie. Con lo poco que interactuó con él cuando estuvo en el hospital, el chico se la paso al borde del llanto en varias ocasiones.

Dennis rio un poco. La risa no era forzada en absoluto, se sintió menos culpable por el sonido.

“¿Él estará bien?”

“Descuida, cuando lo revisamos, no notamos ningún hueso salido. Tranquilo, lo más seguro es que le pondrán una pequeña férula para sus dedos y todo estará arreglado en algunos meses… la recuperación de los dedos tarda un poco.”

A partir de ahí, Dennis le confesaba de los planes de ambos. De una obra próxima que se acercaba y de cómo se desvelaron ensayando. Se sentía extraño, pero sentía que podía hablar con naturalidad con el doctor. Había algo en él que le permitía expresarse con libertad.

Jeremy lo escuchaba por mera cortesía. En realidad, no le importaba mucho lo que el chico hiciera en su vida privada. Le único llamaba la atención era el por qué de su ímpetu.

Como le ponía de mal humor ver a las personas radiando de esa manera.

“¡Doctor Blaire! ¿No debería ver a sus residentes? Conversara en su hora de almuerzo.”

La voz provenía de uno de los jefes en Murkoff. Blaire se sentía muy impresionado de que el hombre deambulara por el hospital.

Lo anterior lo hizo enojar más ya que le llamarían la atención después de esto.

Se despidió del joven Gluskin con una sonrisa radiante.

A pesar del momento de amargura, no dejaba de pensar en lo extraño que el chico era. No se dejaba de preguntar de donde diablos sacaba la alegría.

A menos, que la pretendiera como tantos otros que ha conocido.

La respuesta jamás la sabría, él era un actor después de todo.

***

Waylon se encontraba en el pabellón masculino y con un dolor en la espalda y cadera que no lo dejaban tranquilo. En momentos de brevedad, él se sobaba e inclinaba la espalda con la esperanza de un poco de alivio.

Ya había tomado pastillas para el dolor. Era una fortuna que no estuviera en emergencias o en los partos asignados ya que era más movimiento y abertura de puertas.

En total, tuvo ocho pacientes que atender en el pabellón masculino. Lo sencillo con ellos era tomar nota diaria de sus progresos, así como alguna inconformidad y medicamentos asignados.

Cuando el reloj anuncio las once de la mañana, el dio un suspiro de alivio y saco una bandeja de comida ya vacía en dirección del carrito médico.

Se dirigió a las escaleras y fue a la cafetería. Quería ser el primero en obtener una porción de pollo con verdura y aderezo.

Fue el quinto en la fila, pero logro conseguir una deliciosa porción junto a una soda. Miro a la mesa y encontró a sus dos compañeros alzándole la mano a lo lejos.

Las pláticas no fueron nada de lo común. Hablaron de compañeros del trabajo, posibles salidas y una reunión para estudiar su examen. Aunque lo hacían por seguridad, ya llegaron a sentir lo tedioso del asunto con la información y las prácticas simuladas.

Al tener el silencio de los alimentos, los tres sintieron y escucharon el celular sonar. Se miraron el uno al otro y en ese instante sabían que no era coincidencia.

Lo sacaron y la información del mensaje los dejo sin aliento.

“¿Estas _jodiendome_?” dijo Andrew con miedo y furia en la maldición.

“¿¡Lo adelantaron?! ¡Pero nos faltaba un mes!”

Waylon no dijo nada y siguió leyendo el mensaje una y otra vez. Al parecer, el hospital adelanto el examen para entrar al cuerpo de paramédicos. Ya no sería en Enero del próximo año, seria en una semana, unos días antes de la obra de Dennis de hecho.

“Chicos tranquilos, pasaremos ese examen, ya lo verán.”

Sus amigos maldijeron todo ante lo inevitable. Waylon no interrumpió ningún momento de ello. El rubio conocía las capacidades de ambos. Ya el enojo y el nerviosismo eran causados por el momento inesperado. A pesar de lo deplorable del asunto, él sabía que todo tendría buenos resultados.

Después del mensaje del celular, Waylon noto como Finn mostraba un rostro completamente desanimado. Observaba varias direcciones sin mirar a sus compañeros a los ojos.

“Finn, animo, todo saldrá bien.” Dijo Waylon con una sonrisa. Supuso que la noticia lo tenía en ese estado.

“Oigan… escuche un rumor, pero no sé si sea cierto.” Finn miro a Waylon con cierta compasión. No era para menos, la noticia podría lastimarlo. Pero él no estaba seguro si era prudente decirlo. Su amigo ya llevaba una mejor vida desde que conoció a Gluskin. Reía más y se podía ver el brillo en su actitud a la hora del trabajo.

“Escúpelo Finn.” Andrew tomo un gran bocado de su sándwich y un trago de su soda.

“Dicen que tal vez Piers vuelva.”

Hubo un silencio en la mesa después de ese comentario. Andrew miro a Finn y luego deposito su mirada en Waylon. Al final de cuentas, el rubio era el que más le preocupaba.

“¿Quién te lo dijo?” Waylon mostro un rostro neutral mientras comía un pedazo de pechuga y la rodeaba de aderezo.

“Lo escuche de los cirujanos en uno de los estudios cuando estaba buscando material de lectura… dijeron que él sería parte del equipo de evaluadores para nuestro examen… y ahora que lo adelantaron… tal vez este aquí muy pronto… sentí que debías saberlo.”

Waylon tomo dos tragos enormes de soda. Podía sentir el líquido rasparle la garganta y un ligero dolor como resultado.

Pensó en lo que acababa de oír y, para su impresión, no le movió en lo más minino. ¿Por qué le importaría? Piers era sólo una sombra de su pasado. Waylon era muy feliz ahora. Tenía un amante cariñoso, sus padres estaban felices por él, su trabajo iba a la cima y sus días de ansiedad parecían extintos.

¿Qué más podría pedir? Él era feliz con su vida tal y como es. Incluso si lo viera en persona, no sentiría nada. Sólo tendría un sentimiento de naturalidad.

“Bien, si él vuelve, vamos a demostrarle lo bueno que somos desde que se fue. Él nos enseñó más de lo que otro lo hubiera hecho… yo lo respeto por eso, pero, no dejare que otros sentimientos me afecten. Gracias por avisarme Finn, al menos no lo veré de sorpresa.”

Aunque Waylon le confesara eso, Finn se sintió culpable. Pero aun así, no se perdonaría por ser el creador de un conflicto al no haberlo dicho antes.

El rubio noto su lucha de emociones y le dio un apretón en la mano en señal de estabilidad.

Los tres decidieron reunirse esta noche para estudiar un poco más. Eran muy obsesivos en ese aspecto, pero querían pasar esa barrera y avanzar a lo que anhelaban por mucho tiempo.

Después de todo, si perdían esta chance, tendrían que esperarse hasta el otro otoño.

***

Dennis merodeo por el hospital por un rato horas después de que llenara los datos personales de Steven y le avisara a sus padres del accidente. Su amigo, a pesar de salir de las tomografías, lo pasaron con un especialista para que le reacomodara los huesos. Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y no salía. Aunque Jeremy dijo que no habría problema, se sintió algo preocupado.

Llego al tercer piso del hospital y se quedó mirando el paisaje que vio cuando tenía el almuerzo de su padre.

El lugar era muy precioso a pesar de ser un hospital. La mayoría del personal era amable y los enfermeros eran muy cuidadosos.

Sintió una mano tocar su hombro. El sentimiento que lo rodeo fue de miedo al imaginarse que el equipo médico no lo quería deambulando.

“¿Doctor Trager? Buenas tardes.” Dijo aliviado al tener una cara conocida.

“Buenas tardes chico… que haces aquí, ¿estas enfermo?” Trager lo miro con curiosidad.

“No, sólo quería explorar el lugar. Este es uno de mis favoritos… y bien, quería darle las gracias al doctor Blaire por ayudar a mi amigo en Emergencias.”

La sonrisa cambio a una mueca mientras negaba al comentario.

Dennis dejo de sonreír. No sabía si el cirujano se burlaba de él o le insinuaba otra cosa.

“No te aconsejaría que lo vieras… tal vez no te guste lo que veas.”

“¿A qué se refiere?”

Trager camino por uno de los pasillos y le señalo con la mano para que lo siguiera.

El joven miro varias habitaciones consecutivas, pero al dar vuelta en una de las esquinas, se topó con una sección de registro para los familiares o amigos que visitan a los pacientes. Oficialmente era la hora para las visitas y las personas hacían fila con la identificación a la mano. A la entrada, el oficial de policía decía las reglas obligatorias, tales como la prohibición de los alimentos, menores de edad y el uso de las sandalias.

Ese tumulto de gente no era lo importante del panorama. En una vidriera se encontraba una oficina y una pequeña sala color oscuro.

De la mesa, estaban tres personas. Usaban un traje ejecutivo y mantenían una seriedad mientras se expresaban. En frente de la mesa, se encontraba Jeremy con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño.

Lucia muy furioso.

“Le llamaron la atención y está recibiendo el regaño por desobedecer.”

“Él no hizo nada malo.” Lo dijo en completa defensa. Además del regaño de uno de esos hombres en emergencias, le parecía ridículo que los jefes lo llamaran.

“Te creo chico… es sólo que las medidas de Jeremy suelen meterlo en problemas. Él es valiente, él pone en lugar a los médicos y residentes que no hacen bien el trabajo… una vez le tiro el celular por la ventana a un cirujano aprendiz porque se estaba tomando selfies mientras una mujer estaba en paro respiratorio. A otros no les enseño absolutamente nada porque no mostraban interés y les dio un sermón. Además, él está solicitando que se les quiten los celulares a los residentes. Es una magnífica idea, pero Jeremy gano el odio de ellos… todos se quejaron con los jefes y ahora vez el resultado.”

Dennis se sentía culpable, si no lo hubiera entretenido en emergencias tal vez Jeremy no se hubiera metido en más problemas. No imagino que eso pasaría.

“Tranquilo… Jeremy no está solo. Yo y otros cuatro cirujanos abogamos por él. Esos estudiantes han sido una espina en el zapato para todos… oh mierda, está furioso, aléjate de él Dennis, yo lo haría.” Trager se despidió de Dennis y se alejó de la oficina que observaban, pensando que el chico huiría de la misma manera.

Jeremy salió furioso de la oficina y azoto la puerta, camino en el pasillo en dirección hacia Dennis sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo y sin siquiera mirarlo.

“¡Doctor Blaire! Hola, sólo quería darle las grac…” Dennis no termino su agradecimiento al ser completamente ignorado por Jeremy.

Dennis se sentía tan mal por el resultado, él fue el que lo distrajo conversando en primer lugar.

Sintió que debía animarlo.

“Doctor.” El joven le sujeto el antebrazo con fuerza. Por un momento pensó que el cirujano movería la extremidad para evitar el contacto, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Jeremy lo miro con enojo, pero con paciencia para escuchar lo que el chico tuviera que decir.

“No sé si me crea o sirva, pero yo creo que usted es un increíble doctor… la forma en como ayudo a mi padre y a mi amigo… tiene un increíble don.”

Jeremy desvió la mirada y lo miro a los ojos de nuevo.

¿Qué tramaba ese mocoso? ¿Qué ganaba con decirle eso?

“Gracias Dennis… debo trabajar.”

Dennis miro al doctor tomar las escaleras y dirigirse a otro lugar en los pisos de abajo. Sintió un ligero latido ante la culpa de eso, pero a la vez un alivio de que el pelinegro no lo hubiera insultado o culpado.

Sonrió un poco, pero rompió ese gesto cuando escucho la voz de Steven.

“¡Oh mi Dios! Lo vi todo Dennis.” Steven seguía sosteniendo sus dedos, los cuales, tenían una férula plateada y unos vendajes.

“¿De qué rayos hablas?” dijo más con miedo que con curiosidad.

“Ese doctor ¡te gusta!”

Se alegró de que hubiera pocas personas transitando, ya que su amigo pareció gritarlo para que el mundo entero lo escuchara.

“¡¿Qué?! Estás loco, claro que no, no es así… ¡agh! ¿Por qué diablos discuto esto contigo?” Dennis se sintió muy avergonzado.

Claro que no. No era de esa forma. Él solamente sentía admiración y agradecimiento por Jeremy.

Además, no lo conocía del todo. Era ridículo sentir amor en esas condiciones.

No era amor, definitivamente no lo era.

“Descuida hombre. Tu secreto está muy bien guardado conmigo… wow Dennis, tu eres de altos estándares, te gustan los de la alta clase.” El chico depósito su brazo bueno alrededor de sus hombros mientras reía y lo guiaba a una caceta de registro para confirmar su salida del hospital.

Dennis seguía pensando en esa palabra.

Era ridícula, pero una sonrisa se le puso en su cara con tan sólo pensarla.

***

Trager se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas públicas en el parque acordado. Estaba fumando uno de sus cigarros mentolados en la espera de que Chris se mostrara.

Había pocos civiles a esa hora, algunos iban a realizar ejercicios con pants deportivos y otros iban por un paseo con los niños.

Vio en una de las curvas a un tumulto de gente llegar. De todos ellos, pudo notar a una enorme figura con vestimenta casual y una sudadera gris.

Su mirada lucia muy neutral al verlo.

Tiro el cigarro al concreto y lo piso para apagarlo. Chris lo saludo y se sentó a su lado.

Ambos no dijeron mucho después de encontrarse. Miraron el paisaje del parque con las familias, personas solitarias y otros caminando en el sendero.

Sus risas y pláticas adornaban el jardín. A Chris le agradaba ese sonido. Le hizo recordar sus salidas con Miles mientras conversaban y reían sobre sus días de trabajo.

“Sé que Miles está en problemas… y son más problemáticos de lo que parece.”

Chris perdió su concentración en los civiles. Volteo al lado del cirujano incapaz de creer esa confesión.

“¿De qué hablas?”

“Sé que Ryman lo busca… y que tú le estas dando protección en el ejército...” Trager volteo a mirar al soldado y una risa quería escapársele al ver esa confusión y miedo mezclados. “Te sorprendería la cantidad de contactos que tengo. Se incluso secretos que el gobierno mantiene fuera del ojo público. Pero, es Miles de quien estamos hablando, así que es mi asunto también.”

Chris se sentía un poco amenazado. No tenía idea de cuales eran las intenciones de Trager, pero no le agradaba que él supiera tanto. Era imposible que ese dato lo supiera entre contactos simples. Y si en dado caso así fuera la situación, empezó a temer que cualquiera pudiera saber de esto, incluido Ryman.

“¿Qué quieres decirme con esto Trager?” dijo el soldado sin dejar de perder contacto visual.

El medico lo miro y enfoco su mirada en el pasto y las personas deambulando en el parque. Después de esos largos segundos, Trager hablo.

“Dámelo…”

“¿Disculpa?”

“Dame a Miles. Tengo contactos que pueden mantenerlo seguro… más seguro de lo que tú crees… una vez que tú me asegures que atraparon a ese criminal, yo lo traeré devuelta.”

Hubo un silencio casi tétrico ante todo esto.

Por un lado, Trager mostraba una cara bastante normal; como si lo que pidiera no fuera nada. Sin embargo, Chris empezaba a sentir la ira aumentando ante las palabras.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Quién se creía que era para proponer semejante cosa? No lo permitiría. No importa si sus medidas aseguraban esa protección. No iba a ceder a semejante idea.

“No… Miles está a salvo conmigo.”

“¡Diablos Chris no juegues al amante celoso! ¡Hablamos de la seguridad de Miles!”

“¡Lo sé!” Chris alzo la voz demasiado fuerte. Tanto que las personas lo miraron con miedo.

Esos momentos sin control provocaban esa reacción en los demás. Miro hacia el suelo y tomo bocanadas de respiración para calmarse.

“Miles está bien a mi lado. Él está a salvo… además, si le propusiera esto a él, tu y yo sabemos que no aceptaría tal cosa.”

Trager no tuvo por qué reclamar o argumentar ante esa declaración. En eso estaba de acuerdo, pero tenía la esperanza de que Chris entrara en razón y aceptara su idea.

Entre suspiros y un estiramiento en las manos, Trager lo miro una vez más y dijo sus últimas dudas.

“Por favor, dime que van a atrapar a ese imbécil muy pronto.”

Chris lo miro con decisión y asintió de forma segura.

“Yo también tengo que confesarte algo… la misión… somos muy pocos quienes están dispuestos a entrar en ella… Ryman tiene muchos cómplices… es muy probable que yo… que nosotros…”

Trager lo miro en la espera de la confesión. Pudo sentir el cambio de la atmosfera a una llena de presión y perdida. Como médico, él sabía de esos momentos de miedo rodeados de un quiebre emocional. Él llego a ser una almohada de consuelo cuando daba la mala noticia, tanto en enfermedades terminales como al explicar a los familiares la muerte de un ser amado.

Chris pasó ambas manos por su cara para retomar la compostura. Lo miro sin ningún rastro de miedo.

“Hay probabilidad de que nos maten cuando inicie el operativo… atraparemos a Ryman, pero habra pérdidas humanas.”

“Se lo dijiste ¿verdad? a Miles, ¿le dijiste esto?” dijo en pánico y en miedo.

Chris miro el concreto sin siquiera mirar al doctor. Sintió un dolor en su pecho ante la verdad y el peso.

“Soy feliz ¿me entiendes? en el ejército con él. Yo me despierto todos los días y él está ahí… enseño, practico y reflexiono de todo y en cada minuto él está ahí y me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo…” Chris sonreía al repetir esas palabras. El momento lo tenía en completa relajación. Era tan intenso que ni siquiera le molesto el movimiento en su pecho cuando Trager los sujeto con ambas manos y lo levanto del asiento.

 _“¿Se lo dijiste?”_ pregunto de nuevo con una voz casi asesina. Como si fuera un asesino serial amenazando a una víctima.

“Si algo me pasa… yo quiero que tu…”

Trager lo sujeto con más fuerza y empezó a agitarlo por unos segundos. Era como si quisiera que despertara de un trance. Algunas personas los miraron con miedo y murmuraban de lo que estaba pasando, ya que los dos lucían como si fueran a pelear.

“No me vengas a mí con esa _mierda_ Walker. Yo no te deje vivir para que te fueras a matar como un _mártir_ en otro lado…”

Chris lo miro con cierto temor e incomodidad. Trager parecía una sombra más grande que la delgada figura que era.

“Te salve por él… te salve la vida por Miles… no lo hice por otra razón… así que escúchame muy bien… tu iras, atraparan a ese estúpido y volverás con Miles de nuevo… y le darás el amor que yo no pude… ¿está claro Walker?”

Chris despertó de esa presión. La fuerte imposición del cirujano pareció darle el equilibrio que faltaba. Lo sentía como un General, tan imponente y severo que pondría en cintura a cualquiera.

No había duda que el ambiente medico formaba el carácter de cualquiera.

“Como hemos quedado claro, sólo quiero que sepas que mi propuesta sigue en pie. Si sientes que la milicia no lo tendrá seguro, ya sabes a quien llamar.” Trager le dio una tarjeta de presentación con su número de celular. Al verlo, se dio cuenta de que era distinto al celular que uso aquella noche cuando recibió el mensaje.

Ambos hombres se despidieron y Chris sintió un poco de fortaleza de la persona que menos esperaba.

Trager realmente amaba a Miles. Tanto que estaba dispuesto a lo que sea para mantenerlo feliz, incluso si eso significaba verlo feliz con otra persona.

El medico tenía razón, él saldría de esto. Nadie podía vencerlo. Atraparía a Ryman o lo mataría en cualquier oportunidad.

Él lo haría. Chris ganaría esta batalla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien… estoy segura que nunca se imaginaron que estas eran las intenciones de Trager… y bien, es oficial, genere más dudas.  
> Pero tranquiloooosss yo no soy el tipo de persona que hace finales tristes se los aseguro.  
> Asi que pueden tranquilizarse… yo NO HAGO FINALES TRISTES ;)


	20. In other words...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y sip, estamos cerca de terminar la season 2 e iniciar la 3. No estoy segura cuanto durara, tal vez la tercera temporada será la última, no lo sé aun.  
> Espero les guste el capi como siempre y un abrazo fuerte a quienes siguen leyendo mi historia, no saben como le alegran sus comentarios y su apoyo por medio de los Kudos :D

Dennis había iniciado ese ritual todos los días después de su última visita en el hospital. Al salir de la Universidad se dirigía a uno de los pequeños parques de la zona centro de la ciudad.

Lo hacía por diversas razones. Una de ellas era por sentir la sensación de un quiebre a la monotonía. Ya que, desde su punto de vista, él salía del encierro escolar para llegar al encierro de su casa. Quería sentir más libertad y un poco de relajación mientras realizaba algunos ensayos escritos y reportes de lectura e investigación.

Los pájaros, el viento y las personas en el parque eran muy relajantes de hecho. Le ayudaban a concentrarse en su trabajo a pesar del ruido.

Lo anterior era la razón número uno, pero, el segundo motivo era algo alejado de sus intenciones académicas. La otra razón era porque tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con alguien.

Él sabía de los riesgos de esa decisión rutinaria. Comprendía que tal vez perdería todo al fallar.

Lo anterior empezó a ser ya un hecho al ver la hora. Se acercaba el momento de irse y miro una vez más la entrada del lugar así como sus alrededores. Al igual que ayer y como el día anterior, Jeremy Blaire no se presentó.

El cirujano le había confesado hace tiempo que él llevaba a pasear a su mascota entre semana. Tenía la ilusión de que vería al animal y podría disculparse con él por la llamada de atención.

Miro su reloj y después al parque general. Con decepción, el empezó a guardar sus útiles escolares y a colocarse su gorro invernal oscuro. El frio ya era más usual en los primeros días de Diciembre. Ni siquiera su sudadera lo mantenía cálido.

Decidió llamarle a su padre para que supiera que iba en camino.

Sin embargo, de la entrada, le llamo la atención una figura imponente y con traje ejecutivo.

Ese estilo de peinado hacia atrás y los rasgos únicos de la piel y pómulos eran pertenecientes al cirujano.

El hombre no venía solo, llevaba en su mano una correa y al can guiando el camino.

El pug era tal y como Jeremy lo había descrito. Era un poco gordo, con la cola enrollada y el pelaje de color café claro. Resaltando su boca y nariz oscura.

La mascota era muy linda a su parecer. Olfateaba y miraba a los cuerpos caminantes de la acera con una enorme sonrisa.

Era todo lo contrario a su dueño, quien se encontraba distraído y con seriedad mientras tecleaba en su celular.

Dennis saco como loco su cuaderno de notas y lo abrió de forma que su rostro no fuera visto.

Se sintió muy satisfecho con tan sólo verlo pasear al animal, además, sentía demasiada timidez como para saludarlo y entablar una conversación. Era ridículo ya que él podía actuar de otra forma sin que alguien notase sus verdaderas intenciones. Claro, esa técnica no funcionaba con su padre y Frank.

Coloco su cuaderno en el lugar dicho y lo bajo un poco para mirarlos pasar. Jeremy, para ese instante, había guardado ya su celular y se concentraba en el camino mientras movía al can de forma que no tropezara con nadie.

Pensó que su plan era perfecto. Estaba oculto disimuladamente en esa mesa y asiento público. Sin embargo, nunca imagino el escenario que vendría.

El pug, quien parecía entusiasmado, empujo con fuerza en su trote, provocando que Jeremy soltara la correa.

Dennis vio como el can se dirigía hacia él. Exactamente, al estuche de comida que tenía al lado de su asiento.

Pareció que el perro estaba emocionado por la comida ya que no se detenía hasta acercarse.

Dennis levanto el recipiente y lo alejo del can con la esperanza de que se fuera. Pero el perro no se alejó, de hecho, le coloco las patas delanteras en su pierna, como si buscara ser acariciado o alimentado.

“Hombre, discúlpame, no era mi intención. Yo…” Jeremy detuvo su disculpa al notar quien era.

Dennis bajo el cuaderno por completo y le dio una sonrisa tímida.

Jeremy se mantenía neutral. Algo le decía que este encuentro no era pura coincidencia.

“Buenas tardes, doctor Blaire.”

“Hola Dennis…” Jeremy se sentía algo incómodo. Nada lucia como si fuera coincidencia. “No imagine que te vería aquí.”

“Sí… empecé a venir aquí para realizar mis tareas.” El chico le sonrió un poco.

“Sí… en el parque en donde paseo a mi perro… que curioso.” Jeremy alzo una ceja y lo miro con mucha duda. Él mayor no era capaz de entender esas acciones.

¿Por qué hacia todo esto?

“Vaya chico, ¿llego la persona que buscabas?”

Detrás de ambos hombres llego un extraño, ya estaba cerca de la tercera edad. Usaba un pants deportivo y unos anteojos con mucho aumento.

“Perdone, ¿a qué se refiere?” dijo Jeremy mientras jalaba la correa de forma que el pug no causara desastres.

“¿Puede creerlo? Este chico venia todos los días y se sentaba en el mismo lugar… miraba la entrada como si esperara a alguien… pobre, se quedaba algunas horas esperando… ¡me alegra saber que usted llego finalmente!”

El anciano se despidió y continúo con su caminata de ejercicios. Dejando a un Dennis avergonzado y con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

El pobre chico no tenía la valentía para mirar al doctor en la cara.

“ _Soy horrible, debe pensar que soy un acosador_. _Pero, no todo está perdido, él no sabe a quién esperaba… sí… el doctor no sospechara_.” Dijo en sus pensamientos aun sin ver al doctor.

Se resignó y bajo las manos para darle una mirada llena de calma.

Nunca imagino que los ojos azules del doctor lo atravesaran como lanzas en su pecho y cabeza. Parecía que lo examinaba, tal y como si fuera un paciente que tuviera que ser examinado.

Dennis empezó a desviar la mirada. Sentía mucha vergüenza por la situación. Temía que lo considerara una persona extraña.

“Sé porque haces esto.” dijo Jeremy mientras cruzaba sus brazos sin dejar de soltar la cuerda.

Dennis sintió un escalofrió cruzar su columna mientras su corazón y temperatura corporal aumentaba. Odiaba sentir a su cuerpo de esa manera en presencia de otras personas.

“¿Perdone?”

“Querías conocerlo ¿no?” dijo el doctor mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro. El animal en respuesta daba pequeñas mordidas y movía la cola de manera energética.

“¡Sí! Um, es por eso.” sus risas nerviosas parecieron dar el toque perfecto ante ese rol, ese papel como el chico curioso que deseaba conocer más.

Era una fortuna que no lo considerara extraño.

“Perdone, recordé el parque en donde venía a pasear… pensé que lo encontraría uno de estos días.”

“Chico, ¿para qué te complicas? Pudiste haberle dicho a Waylon que deseabas conocerlo… no hay problema, te hubieras evitado muchos visitas en vano.”

Dennis le sonrió con mucha modestia y se sintió impresionado de que el doctor no lo juzgara de otra manera.

Cuando Dennis era paciente, él se sentía algo intimidado como para preguntarle algo más sobre el estado de su padre. De forma increíble, Jeremy lograba notar sus dudas y le aclaraba cada una de ellas.

Esa aura y la conversación que tuvieron en el elevador eran muy agradables.

Sentía que él era una buena persona.

Dennis, con permiso del doctor, empezó a darle pequeñas caricias al perro detrás de las orejas y por arriba de los ojos.

Incluso, el animal sabía unos cuantos trucos. Le daba la mano cuando se lo ordenaba y se mantenía sentado con unas cuantas órdenes.

Interactuar con el animal le dio muchos ánimos de conseguir una mascota propia. Se las arreglaría para convencer a su padre cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Jeremy le sonría con cierta carisma y le pregunto si deseaba acompañarlo un poco mientras paseaba al pug.

Dennis quiso sostener la correa y guiar al cariñoso animal. El joven no podía negarlo, se estaba divirtiendo mucho. También, aprovecho para disculparse por el regaño que el cirujano recibió en Urgencias.

El pelinegro le dio una carismática sonrisa y negó por la disculpa, afirmándole que eso no era su culpa. Los jefes de Murkoff llegaban a exagerar las reprimendas, pero no eran capaces de despedirlo ya que él era uno de los mejores en el hospital.

Dennis sintió, sin duda, que este fue su día de suerte.

Jeremy, por otro lado, estaba fastidiado con la pretensión. Oficialmente estaba siendo acosado por el mocoso.

No sabía la razón y no se sentía con ánimos para saber. El regaño y las advertencias de sus jefes lo tenían al borde del cansancio, más aun con la junta de esta mañana en donde recriminaron a varios cirujanos. Siendo él uno de los primeros en ser mencionados.

Se sintió tan libre al salir del hospital y decidió relajarse más con un pequeño paseo por el parque. No deseo cambiarse, el traje lo mantenía abrigado ante el frio del cercano invierno.

Miro al chico por un momento y sonrió un poco al notar la alegría tan desbordante con la que manejaba la situación. Incluso, su perro parecía divertirse al ser guiado por el chico.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez, el chico le seria de utilidad. De alguna manera.

“Se hace tarde… ¿no quieres que te deje a tu casa?”

Dennis pareció despertarse de la diversión en la que se encontraba. Dejo de acariciar al animal y miro sorpresivamente a su acompañante.

“No… está bien, puedo ir solo.”

Era curioso, la situación le recordó un poco al momento en el que Derek insistió en que se fueran juntos.

La diferencia de esta ocasión, era que él deseaba aceptar el gesto.

“Descuida niño, no hay problema.”

Dennis no se negó por más tiempo. Asintió y recibió una sonrisa por parte de Jeremy al lograr su objetivo. Deseaba conocer el hogar de Eddie y tener una mejor ubicación de la zona.

Dio una risita de victoria al tener al joven ya en el auto y listo para arrancar. Dennis se quedó muy callado durante el camino. Incluso, Jeremy sintió las miradas del chico, observaciones que el desviaba cuando el pelinegro lo miraba.

La boutique de su odiado rival no era tan increíble como él había pensado, parecía un negocio pequeño con tres vestidos de muestra en la vidriera y letras de su apellido en cursiva.

Los vestidos lucían bonitos. En parte, tampoco eran feos. Le era difícil juzgar ya que él no era muy fan de ese estilo de vestimenta.

Él nunca sintió que tendría ataduras hacia un hombre o una mujer.

“Muchas gracias doctor, um, ¿no desea beber algo?” Jeremy miro a Eddie atendiendo a unas mujeres y se sintió algo nervioso. Sabía que no era el mejor momento.

“Tal vez en otra ocasión, Dennis. Ten un buen día.”

El chico salió del auto y se despidió de Jeremy a la distancia. El doctor lo miro desde el espejo del copiloto y sonrió ante las nuevas ideas que surgían de su mente. En el primer semáforo le llego un mensaje de una colega suya. Al leer el contenido del mensaje, se dio cuenta de que tenía un perfecto plan para adentrarse poco a poco en la vida de Dennis.

***

Miles se estaba preparando para el evento de esta noche en la brigada. No lo iba a negar, se sentía algo extraño con los planes de hoy. No era como si fuera alguna misión peligrosa o algo por el estilo.

Al parecer, Banek les autorizo una pequeña fiesta en la cancha de basquetbol de la milicia. Todos, incluidos los trabajadores administrativos, irían en ropa casual por un momento de diversión.

Habría música, comida y baile. La idea era estupenda en estos tiempos de estrés y crisis. Todos necesitaban de un poco de tranquilidad y diversión ante la tormenta que vendría.

_“¡Miles! Oye amigo, ¿me ayudarías a manejar esta cámara de mano? le moví algo a la configuración y ya no puedo arreglarlo.”_

A fuera de su habitación, se encontraba Scott tocándole la puerta para que le abriera.

Termino de abotonarse la camisa blanca y se colocó encima una chaqueta color marrón desabrochada. Usaba también unos vaqueros azules y un cinturón negro.  Su atuendo era similar al que usaba en su trabajo cuando investigaba por su cuenta o era enviado con más compañeros suyos. No tenía otra opción, no tuvo el chance de traer ropa diferente cuando se mudó con los soldados. Nunca imagino que harían un evento de ese tipo.

Scott, en cambio, estaba usando una playera algo apretada. Podían notarse los músculos y el excelente físico con el que cargaba.

“Wow, te ves genial.” Dijo el soldado al darle una mirada de pies a cabeza.

Miles le dio el mismo elogio y tomo la cámara. El rubio se sentó en la litera inferior para ser seguido por Scott en unos segundos. Empezó a mirar a la pequeña pantalla de la cámara y selecciono unas cuantas opciones. El aparato dio una melodía ante la nueva configuración, siendo señal para que se diera el uso.

“Bien, no fue muy complicado.” Miles le dio una sonrisa de lado mientras le entregaba la cámara.

“¿Listo para divertirte? Esto es bueno sabes, digo, el que podamos dedicar un poco de tiempo a esto.”

El ex reportero se quedó en silencio y le asintió ante la cuestión.

Había algo que deseaba preguntar. Chris no le respondía esa duda y era posible que Scott si lo hiciera.

“Scott, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?”

El soldado lo miro con curiosidad. Apago la cámara y la coloco a un lado de la cama.

“Claro.”

Miles desvió la mira y aferro sus manos al colchón. Sentía que su corazón se aceleraba con tan solo pensarlo.

“Vendrán a salvo ¿verdad?… capturaran a Ryman y será todo ¿cierto?... no hay peligro alguno, ¿verdad?”

Scott lo miro con mucha compasión, siendo incapaz de disimularla. Le desvió la mirada y su obvio silencio solo intensificó el miedo de Miles hacia la situación.

“Chris llega muy desanimado después de sus reuniones para el operativo. Él no me lo dice pero yo lo veo… Scott, dime la verdad, por favor.”

El soldado no era capaz y no tenía el derecho para confesar la verdad de todo el asunto. Si Chris no había dicho nada en todo este tiempo, él no lo diría tampoco.

Le dolía ver al joven de esa manera. El comprendía el sentimiento a carne propia ya que le oculto a su familia la gravedad del asunto. Por ese lado entendía las intenciones de su colega, pero en parte era injusto el ocultar algo como eso a un ser tan amado.

Miles era importante para Chris. Así como su familia era importante para él.

Pero, durante este tiempo así como ahora, él entendió que era mejor ocultar una pequeña mentira que vivir con una terrible verdad.

“Todo saldrá bien Miles, tenemos el plan de infiltración y no hay manera de que perdamos. Una vez que el infiltrado de la señal o perdamos el contacto con él, nosotros los atacaremos. Atraparemos a Ryman y toda la _casa_ caerá con él… sólo así acabaremos con esta pesadilla.”

La mirada de Miles no era lo que esperaba, empezó a fruncirle el ceño y a respirar de forma un poco agitada.

“Me estas mintiendo… te lo ruego Scott, dime la situación.”

El soldado cerró los ojos y se levantó. Tomo su cámara y se dirigió a la puerta para dar su última oración.

“Lo que te dije es verdad… Chris está nervioso porque la misión es peligrosa, tal y como cualquier otra… pero nuestro plan no es mediocre… contamos con un valiente General y una fuerte detective en la policía… tranquilo… los acabaremos.”

Scott le dio un último saludo y le dijo que lo esperaría en la cancha deportiva para la celebración. Miles se derrumbó totalmente derrotado ante la verdad.

No quería pensar lo peor, pero no le gustaba ver esa sonrisa tan forzada en su pareja.

Si tan sólo no hubiera grabado a ese tipo.

Si tan sólo hubiera sido como los demás en ese momento, las cosas serían tan distintas.

Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro y se dirigió a la cancha de basquetbol. Por los pasillos podía escuchar la música rítmica e intensa que daba un impulso para bailar.

El corredor no estaba vacío tampoco. Varios hombres y mujeres conversaban de forma casual y otros se encontraban con sus parejas pasando el rato.

Miles no veía a Chris en ningún lugar, ni por los pasillos ni por el patio exterior del terreno deportivo.

Suspiro un poco y se dirigió a la cancha. Al mirar alrededor, pudo notar la claridad del ambiente.

La luz era tenue y las luces usadas para las conferencias grupales y pequeños juegos deportivos fue cambiada por los colores azul, rojo y verde. La iluminación y la música eran bastante rítmicas, dando como resultado que varios de los soldados empezaran a bailar con ímpetu.

En la parte cercana a los asientos del público, había una larga mesa rectangular con diferentes bebidas y bocadillos. Algunos vasos parecían tener alcohol moderado y otros eran sodas de distinto sabor.

Miles tomo una bebida y miro a los demás divirtiéndose. Varios reían en grupo y algunos bailaban de forma cómica para entretener. Miles rio un poco ante lo gracioso de aquello.     

“¿Te diviertes?”

Además de sentir esa voz tan calmada, sintió como una fuerte mano le apretaba el hombro.

“Chris… sí… es muy relajante…”

Miles le dio un beso en los labios. Incluso si hubiera soldados mirando, no le importaba, todos estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos como para que se dieran cuenta de su romántico momento.

Su compañero estaba usando una playera con unas iniciales y un logo de dos óvalos.

Su sonrisa causó que el ambiente se calmara más de lo que aparentaba. La sensación fue similar a aquellos días en los que salían en la noche y bailaban con libertad.

La música era perfecta y todos parecían mostrar genuina diversión.

“¿Bailamos?” Chris fue el primero en dar la solicitud y, más increíble aun, lo jalo hacia el tumulto de cuerpos.

Le impresionaba la situación ya que usualmente era él quien daba el primer paso al momento de bailar.

Miles dio pequeñas risas audibles únicamente para si mismo mientras dejaba que su pareja lo guiara.

Chris encontró un buen lugar y empezaron a bailar con más libertad. La cancha pareció oscurecer más de repente y, a partir de ahí, las luces de colores empezaron a parpadea y dar la imagen de una película cortada.

Ambos hombres y, probablemente, todos los soldados, sentían los nervios y el estrés irse como una corriente de agua. Tal y como si se mojaran para acabar con un calor insoportable.

Chris mostro más movimientos nuevos y Miles empezó a moverse de forma mucho más provocativa.

El soldado lo sostuvo de la cadera y lo acerco hacia él de forma posesiva. Como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca más.

Al mirar su reloj de mano, noto que llevaban bailando como una hora y media. Minutos que él sintió segundos al lado de su pareja. Su mente parecía sentir sólo esos momentos, pero sus pies y brazos le suplicaban un descanso del baile.

El soldado sintió la misma sensación y le sugirió a Miles que fueran a la mesa para conseguir un poco de comida. Aperitivos que estaban a punto de acabarse ahora que lo notaba.

Tomaron un poco de comida y se fueron al campo de trote que estaba a un lado de la cancha.

Ambos escogieron la zona cercana a los árboles para descansar un poco.

Apoyaron sus espaldas en el árbol. Segundos después, el rubio deposito su cabeza en su hombro y dejo que el ambiente fuera una música más. Estaban los ecos del centro de música y los ecos de los automóviles y grillos alrededor.

Era muy relajante, sentía que dormiría con ese arrullo.

_“¡Bien, esta canción va para las parejas! ¡Disfrútenla!”_

Miles abrió los ojos ante esa voz. Se escuchó en la cancha el grito de alguien en el micrófono. Supusieron que era algún soldado ya que no contrataron a ningún DJ para el pequeño evento.

Al poner atención, empezó a escuchar una música orquestal de introducción, al continuar con la agradable melodía se dio cuenta de que canción se trataba.

“¿ _Fly me to the Moon_? Wow, se pusieron muy románticos.” Dijo el rubio con una risa algo burlona.

Chris hizo lo mismo, pero se levantó al instante y le dio la mano al joven.

“¿Bailarías conmigo?”

Miles se sintió como un adolescente. Casi como una chica que era invitada a bailar por el chico más atractivo de la escuela.

Trago con fuerza y le dio la mano para ser levantado del suelo. A lo lejos podían escuchar los claros ecos de la canción.

Chris no perdió ningún momento y junto el cuerpo del chico con el suyo. Deposito una mano firme en su cadera y otra en su hombro.

Miles rio un poco mientras hacia la misma posición. Se sentía tan extraño. Ellos bailaban en muchas ocasiones, pero este estilo lento y romántico de danza nunca estuvo en el arsenal de su repertorio. Era como estar en el lugar más elegante del mundo.

De hecho, la melodía le hacía recordar al que se usaría en una boda.

Empezó a reírse de forma nerviosa. Él nunca imagino que tendría una oportunidad de esa magnitud, pero sería muy lindo si él llegara a realizar un ritual tan simbólico.

Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse más al fantasear con una imagen de Chris, arrodillándose y mostrándole un anillo dorado.

Era imposible a estas alturas. Sí, él sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero no quería asustar a su compañero con esa forma de pensar, pero no podía evitar sentir felicidad con un escenario tan bello como aquel.

 _Fly me to the Moon_  
_Let me play among those stars_  
 _Let me see what spring is like_  
 _On Jupiter and Mars_  
 _In other words, hold my hand_  
 _In other words, baby, kiss me_

Chris se movió con lentitud en toda el área que rodeaba el árbol. Le hubiera gustado que la zona no fuera tan oscura. Estaba seguro de que su compañero estaba en una tormenta de emociones. Aunque tratara de moverlo en los lugares con mayor iluminación, le era difícil diferenciar su estado de ánimo.

Continuo guiando la danza y lo alejo del árbol, siendo las pocas luces de la luna su única iluminación.

En ese momento no había nadie en el exterior, sólo ellos y la hermosa música en el exterior.

 _Fill my heart with song_  
_And let me sing for ever more_  
 _You are all I long for_  
 _All I worship and adore_  
 _In other words, please be true_  
 _In other words, I love you_

La melodía tuvo un solo de piano y ambos chicos sentían que debían hablar de algo.

¿Pero de qué? El momento era precioso. No querían insinuar nada negativo en su pequeña burbuja de amor. No deseaban deprimirse el uno al otro con promesas de un gran futuro al tener sus propias inseguridades atrapadas en su interior.

Miles dejo de colocar un brazo en la cadera de Chris y coloco ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello. Apoyo un lado de su cara en el pecho de su pareja y dejo que lo guiara en el baile.

La voz empezó a cantar las palabras de inicio. Miles se quedó callado y dejo que el momento de sueño y fantasía lo envolvieran.

Parecía que Chris no deseaba decir nada tampoco. Ambos eran iguales, no deseaban lastimarse. Se amaban demasiado y eran capaces de soportar la tortura más cruel por el bien del otro.

Nunca pensó que amaría con esa intensidad. Miles tenía la creencia de que las relaciones eran sólo momentáneas; instantes para crear recuerdos y con un lazo que sería quebrado en algún momento. Dejando así, sólo sueños y alegrías incorruptibles y positivas de esa experiencia.

Sin embargo, esta relación era diferente. Era la primera vez que había durado tanto tiempo y sentía el presentimiento de que sería duradero.

Aun así, no dejaba de sentir una tortura por su situación. En el pasado él sabía que la aventura tendría un fin, el vivir con Chris le hacía preguntarse cuánto duraría su amor.

Eso era lo que más le aterraba y eran pensamientos desleales que dejaba para sí mismo y no para su pareja.

No, no era el momento para traer la tristeza en el baile.

Ni en esta ocasión y ni en ninguna otra.

 _Fill my heart with song_  
_And let me sing for ever more_  
 _Because you are all I long for_  
 _All I worship and adore_  
 _In other words, please be true_  
 _In other words, in other words_  
 _I love you_

“Te amo Miles Upshur.” Dijo Chris mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de su compañero.

“Yo también te amo Chris Walker… te amo mucho.” Ambos cerraron los ojos lentamente a medida que acercaban sus rostros. Se besaron con lentitud y sin mucha desesperación y prisa como en el pasado.

La sensación de los labios, el calor y las exploraciones eran lentas y agradables, como si la unión fuera duradera.

Cuando la música se detuvo, escucharon a lo lejos gritos y silbididos llenos de triunfo.

Al mirar más de cerca, pudo notar que los amigos de Chris se encontraban a las afueras de la cancha.

Dándole ánimos y gritos de éxito por el momento romántico con su pareja.

Sin duda fueron un espectáculo para todos ellos.

Miles deposito su cara en el pecho de su compañero y se cubrió en señal de vergüenza.

Chris sólo le acaricio los mechones de cabello mientras reía.

Se burlarían de esto por unos días, pero no le importaba, si la sensación sería igual de placentera, ambos lo harían una y otra vez.

***

Waylon se encontraba listo para su examen práctico. Cargaba todo lo necesario, su uniforme, su material en medicina general. No necesitaba ningún libro, él ya tenía todos los conocimientos en su cabeza. Los repasó una y otra vez durante meses. Siendo finalmente hoy el día para ponerlos en acción.

La semana pasada, él y sus dos amigos habían pasado con éxito la prueba escrita. Siendo esta semana el examen práctico. Se les asigno un día único para ser evaluados. Si faltaban en esa fecha, tendrían que realizar la prueba hasta el otro año. En el examen, ellos serían enviados en distintas ambulancias alrededor de la ciudad con el fin de atender las emergencias.

Ninguno de ellos se salvaría de no realizar la prueba. Denver era un lugar lleno de diversos accidentes sin descanso.

Recibió varias llamadas y mensajes en la mañana. Sus amigos le escribieron deseándole buena suerte e invitándolo a un pequeño convivio una vez que él y los demás pasaran las pruebas. Sus amigos estaban seguros de que pasaría el examen.

Sus padres y Eddie, en cambio, le llamaron para desearle la mejor de las suertes en este día.

Incluso Eddie, se desvelaba junto con él para leerle situaciones hipotéticas de forma que el rubio le explicara las soluciones.

El rubio sabía que no fallaría. Con su estado de ánimo y con gente tan amada y dispuesta a dar el apoyo emocional que necesitaba, él estaba seguro de que no fallaría.

Al salir de su departamento con su uniforme de enfermero y tenis deportivos, se dirigió a su Jeep y tomo un atajo entre las calles del vecindario para llegar a tiempo al hospital.

El examen era a las nueve y él contaba con una hora para llegar.

Todo parecía perfecto. Sus papeles de admisión, sus útiles y la hora oportuna para llegar a Murkoff. Sin embargo, noto a un grupo de personas en un camión de basura. Todas ellas parecían discutir y realizar llamadas por teléfono. Lucían desesperados, sobre todo los conductores del camión, ya que daban pequeñas vueltas y gritos con enojos.

Fuera lo que fuera, decidió dedicarle unos minutos y estacionarse. Bajo de su auto y se dirigió a las personas.

“Disculpen, ¿Qué sucedió?”

“¡¿Eres doctor?! ¡Por favor! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!” dijo uno de los camioneros al verle el uniforme azul pálido.

Waylon coloco sus manos que representaron una barrera y un signo ante el obvio malentendido.

“Lo siento, soy sólo un enfermero… pero, díganme que sucedió.”

Las personas empezaron a contarle el problema al mismo tiempo, Waylon logro calmar la situación al alzar la voz y pedirles que sólo uno de ellos se lo dijera.

“Hay un bebé en los costales de basura… está dentro del camión.”

“¡¿Qué?!” Waylon se acercó al enorme carro cuadrado y agudizo su oído para escuchar con mayor claridad.

Como temía, logro escuchar un desgarrador grito infantil a través del metal del vehículo. Le rompía el corazón escuchar ese sonido. Ese llanto tan similar, ya lo había escuchado en su trabajo, eran gritos llenos de dolor. Similar a cuando un bebé tenía un dolor interno y doloroso.

“¿Cómo paso esto?” pregunto Waylon sin dejar de escuchar el llanto de la criatura. Trataba de buscar su posible ubicación e idear una manera de sacarlo de ahí.

“Sólo recogíamos las bolsas, las tiramos pero no habíamos escuchado nada… cuando empezamos a exprimir la basura, escuchamos el llanto y detuvimos el aplastamiento a la mitad.”

“También llamamos hace mucho al 911 pero no envían ayuda. Tal vez no nos creyeron. No sabemos cómo está el bebé y no deja de llorar.”

El llanto empezó a ser remplazado con tosidos constantes y algunas pausas. Segundos después de recuperar la energía, el bebé continúo llorando.

Waylon miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que si seguía entretenido en este alboroto, perdería la oportunidad de realizar el examen por el que había estudiado por tanto tiempo y por el cual había sacrificado muchas cosas.

Era muy simple el hecho de negarse al auxilio de estas personas. Exacto, una solución podría ser pedir ayuda una vez que llegara a Murkoff, realizaría su examen a tiempo y otra ambulancia se encargaría del problema.

Pero no tenía el corazón para abandonar la situación.

La respuesta era muy obvia. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tal vez se arrepentiría a futuro, pero el tiempo lo ayudaría a reponerse. Al igual que en otros momentos de su vida, esa sombra de negatividad se evaporaría con el rayo de luz de otras personas y situaciones.

“¡¿Y si movemos la máquina de basura?! Así dejaría de aplastarlo.” Dijo una de las señoras del tumulto hacia los dueños del enorme camión.

“No podemos, es muy peligroso. Si lo movemos causaríamos más movimiento y no tenemos ni idea de la posición en la que el bebé se encuentra.”

“¡¿Qué vamos hacer?! ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada!” Dijo la mujer en completa frustración ante el problema.

La situación era un caos. La gente discutía al no tener una solución y otro grupo trataba de llamar al 911 de nuevo, recibiendo una completa ignorancia al creer que seguían mintiendo.

El coraje y la decepción estaban creciendo en todos los presentes. El rubio tenía que hacer algo ahora mismo

“¡Todos, escúchenme!” Waylon se puso al centro del grupo y movió las manos para que le prestaran atención.

En efecto, logro que la gente dejara de discutir y lo miraran con curiosidad.

“¡Podemos salvar al bebé, pero necesito la ayuda de todos!”

Los civiles le asintieron y se quedaron en silencio para prestarle la atención necesaria.

“¿Hay forma de que podamos entrar al camión?” preguntó el enfermero a los conductores de basura.

“Sí, en la parte de arriba hay una abertura que podemos abrir, el problema es que nosotros no cabemos en ella.”

Waylon desvió la mirada para pensar la situación. Segundos después, le llego una idea para salvar esa vida.

“¿Creen que yo cabria?”

Ambos hombres lo escanearon de pies a cabeza y le asintieron frenéticamente.

Waylon sintió un alivio internamente ya que al menos habría una forma de entrar.

Sin duda, salvarían a ese pequeño.

“Bien, ¡¿alguien tiene alguna soga?! ¡Necesito una soga muy larga, mantas, agua y alcohol!”

“¡Yo tengo una cuerda en mi apartamento!” Dijo un chico con una mochila. Él tenía la apariencia de un universitario. Lo más seguro era que vivía cerca del vecindario ya que empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

Una de las señoras se dirigió a su casa también para conseguir las mantas, el alcohol y el agua.

En cuanto a vendajes y gazas, Waylon contaba con un paquete extra en sus materiales de enfermería.

No obstante, sus ideas y el plan a ejecutar no eran una salvación absoluta. Saco el teléfono de su bolso y marco a Kate, una de las principales paramédicas de Murkoff.

_“¿Waylon? chico, ¿dónde estás?, los evaluadores están aquí y sólo faltas tú… ¿paso algo?”_

“Una emergencia Kate, necesito tu ayuda… escúchame con atención, hay un bebé en un camión de basura, lo sacare de ahí y daré lo mejor para mantenerlo estable, pero necesito tu ayuda chica, quiero que traigas una ambulancia y un cunero, lo voy a necesitar.”

La mujer dio un suspiro de impresión ante la obvia emergencia. Le pidió la dirección y le aviso que iría en seguida para ayudarlo.

Waylon colgó y miro a lo lejos al chico universitario con la firme cuerda y, segundos después, miro a la señora traer los utensilios en una bolsa con la mayor velocidad que sus piernas podían otorgarle.

Era el momento. Esto era lo mejor. No alcanzaría a realizar su examen, pero no tendría la conciencia tranquila si se enteraba de que el pequeño sufrió un daño irreparable por no haber intervenido.

Sí, esto era lo correcto. Lograría ser paramédico el próximo año.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y nuestro Way Way sacrifico su examen, Jeremy trama algo perverso y la pesadilla de Miles y Chris está por terminar…  
> XD  
> Debo admitir que hay varias versiones de "Fly me to the Moon", honestamente yo adoro la version del anime Evangelion con la cantante CLAIRE, pero, si conocen una versión más preciosa, siéntanse libres de emplearla en este fic XD  
> Gracias por leer y una disculpa a todos aquellos que me leen sólo por el pairing Edd/Waylon, les prometo que habrá más fluff en el capi que sigue.  
> ¡Saludos!


	21. La cúspide del mundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Un saludo enorme una vez más. Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me leen y comentan.  
> Y sí, ya estamos cerca de terminar season 2  
> Espero les agrade.

Jeremy tenía todo listo para sus pequeños planes de la mañana. Se encontraba vistiéndose con la mejor ropa casual que tenía, siendo de su elección una playera oscura y unos pantalones. Era un alivio extremo el que se encontrara en su día libre y sin tantas presiones o gritos de gente enferma.

Adoraba el silencio y el orden en cualquier momento de sus actividades, dando como resultado su profundo odio ante la falta de control en las situaciones de su vida. Sentía que era débil o carente de carácter al mostrar esas desventajas.

Despejo un poco sus imperfecciones y se enfocó en cargar cuidadosamente una pequeña caja en el asiento del copiloto de su auto.

Encendió el motor y manejo en dirección de la boutique Gluskin.

Las horas de la mañana se veían reflejadas en el tránsito de la calle en ese momento. No había mucho tráfico a esas horas ya que el horario escolar y laboral había iniciado hace horas, sin embargo, el horario para dejar a los niños a la escuela y para las personas que entraban temprano al trabajo parecía un camino lleno de histeria. Siempre había gente tocando las bocinas y gritándose para que se dieran prisa.

Si no mal recordaba, Dennis le dijo que empezó a tener los días libres de clases los viernes debido al cambio curricular de materias.

El esperaba que el chico estuviera en casa, sino, su gesto no tendría el mismo impacto.

Vio el local de la familia y se estaciono en el espacio exclusivo de la boutique; bajo del auto y cargo la caja con mucha precaución y sin hacer movimientos bruscos. Se sintió con mucha suerte cuando vio a padre e hijo en el interior. Eddie se encontraba en la caja registradora, sentado y con un cuaderno de bocetos dibujando una figura femenina usando un vestido elegante.

Dennis, por el contrario, se encontraba limpiando con un trapo los estantes de madera y vidrio.

Jeremy saludo de forma cortes mientras dejaba la caja en la mesa de madera, similar a la que usaban para poner las tazas de café cuando se está en una sala de espera.

“¿Doctor Blaire? Buenos días, que agradable verlo de nuevo.” Eddie se levantó de la silla y le dio un saludo de mano.

Dennis volteo en seguida al escuchar el nombre del doctor. No imagino que recibiría una visita de su parte.

Lo miro sorprendido al verlo usar ropa casual. Cada vez que lo asociaba o pensaba en él, lo imaginaba usando atuendos médicos y formales como aquellas veces en el hospital y en el parque.

Dejo el trapo y se palmeo las manos para retirar el polvo y no ensuciarlo. Lo saludo y sintió un fuerte apretón. Miro alrededor del lugar, notando la caja con mucha curiosidad. No tenía idea de que podría contener, a lo mejor era ropa que necesitaba arreglo. Su padre también podía encargarse de ese tipo de trabajos, pero eran muy pocas las ocasiones cuando venía por un arreglo de costura.

“Doctor… no pude decírselo la última vez que fui al hospital, pero, lamento mucho la actitud que tuve cuando estuve internado. Lo lastime demasiado y nada justifica la manera en como actué… y, Dennis me contó lo sucedido en el ascensor… le pido una enorme disculpa por mi comportamiento.”

“Tranquilícese Edward, yo lo provoque en ese accidente. Yo sabía que podría enojarse pero aun así continúe… yo soy el que debería pedirle disculpas a usted.”

Eddie sintió un peso caerse de sus hombros. No le gustaba dejar los problemas sin resolver y tenía la manía de no detenerse hasta darles solución.

“¿Necesita algo de mi negocio? ¿Alguna ocasión especial?” Eddie le señalo varios trajes formales para hombres.

Jeremy alzo una ceja al ver la variedad en color oscuro y elegancia, los trajes se veían muy buenos a simple vista. Es verdad que este día era especial, pero no para una cena o ceremonia, sino para un pequeño lazo que esperaba diera resultado.

“Lo lamento, aun no se me ha presentado una ocasión de ese tipo… en realidad, he venido para dar un regalo.”

Padre e hijo compartieron miradas ante la confusa situación y más aun sin encontrar una razón factible para semejante detalle.

Cuando Dennis iba a preguntarle sobre la razón, se escuchó un ladrido procedente de la caja.

“Sé que no pudiste mantener a un cachorro cuando eras niño, así que pensé que sería buena idea el que aprovecharas ahora.” Dijo Jeremy mientras recogía la caja de la mesita.

La abrió y rebelo a un pequeño pug oscuro. El can temblaba un poco de miedo al ser alzado, pero se tranquilizó al ser acariciado.

El doctor le aproximo al cachorro a Dennis y este último estiro los brazos con cierto nerviosismo, incapaz de creer el gesto.

Cargo al animal y no espero ningún segundo para acariciarlo.

“Es para ti Dennis. Empareje a Mess hace meses con el pug de una colega mía. Ella me dio a uno de los cachorros, pero yo sólo necesito a un animal… pensé que sería buena idea si tú lo conservaras.”

Dennis le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y enfoco su mirada en la pequeña criatura.

El perro era, sin duda, igual que el padre. Le gustaba recibir caricias detrás de la oreja, incluso, sentía el movimiento de la cola enrollada ante la emoción.

“Doctor Blaire, muchas gracias por el regalo… pero, me temo que nosotros no podemos…” antes de que Eddie lograra terminar, Dennis lo interrumpió a mitad de la declaración.

“Papá, por favor. Yo lo cuidare, te prometo que no dejare que se acerque al local y a tu taller… no permitiré que cause desastres.”

“Dennis, no podemos, el perro podría...”

“Por favor… ¡tenemos un patio trasero! el perro puede estar ahí, yo lo alimentare y lo limpiare… por favor.”

Eddie se quedó pensativo. Es cierto que tuvieron una muy mala experiencia cuando Dennis era sólo un niño. No quiso pasar por lo mismo y sus problemas económicos después del divorcio nunca dieron la oportunidad de conseguir uno.

El animal podría causar desastres, pero su hijo tenía razón, esta casa era más grande que la que compartió una vez con su mujer.

Tal vez no sucedería nada malo en esta ocasión. Además, sentía algo de culpa al negarle ese gusto a su hijo una vez que se establecieron en su nuevo hogar.

Su barrera de negación se derrumbó aún más al ver los ojos suplicantes de su hijo.

Dio un suspiro y miro a los dos hombres.

“Está bien, podemos conservarlo… tienes razón, hay más espacio en casa después de todo.”

Dennis dio una risa de triunfo y empezó a darle las gracias a su padre mientras lo llenaba con promesas y precauciones que tomaría ante la responsabilidad. Después, se dirigió con Jeremy y le agradeció por el detalle.

Eddie rio al ver ese entusiasmo en su hijo. Era como ver al pequeño Dennis de nuevo, lleno de alegría y confianza.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su hijo actuaba de forma extraña últimamente. Primero fueron algunas torpezas que cometía en la cocina y en la limpieza, como si estuviera muy distraído, después, empezó a realizar las tareas escolares en un parque en la zona centro. Le parecía raro ya que su hijo no era de los que salía muy a menudo.

También estaban estas acciones por parte del cirujano. El que lo trajera a casa en su auto y ahora esto.

¿Qué lo motivaba a eso?

En parte, él suponía que el nerviosismo de su hijo se debía a la próxima obra que se estrenaría antes de navidad. Aun así, el no bajaría la guardia en esto.

“Bien, me alegra que aceptaran el obsequio. Ahora, debo irme, tengo otros lugares que visitar… además, ya sé a dónde ir si necesito de un traje.” Lo último se lo dijo en dirección a Dennis mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Eddie sintió algo extraño en la reacción y miro a su hijo en espera de una respuesta que significara duda o confusión.

El padre nunca se imaginó que su hijo daría una risita ante el gesto. Como si fuera un mensaje secreto entre ambos que involucrara un momento gracioso.

“Claro, muchas gracias por el obsequio.” Dijo Eddie mientras le daba un saludo de despedida y le abría la puerta.

Eddie hablaría con su hijo, tenía un presentimiento de esto.

***

Waylon se encontraba arriba del camión de basura. Se estaba colocando unos guantes y guardando un par extra en su estuche del cinturón de emergencias.

Al terminar, guardo los vendajes y líquidos médicos para el bebé. Los trabajadores lo guiaron en la posible entrada del camión y abrieron la entrada. Metió su cabeza en la abertura y, además de sentir el penetrante olor a basura y desperdicio, escucho el grito con más claridad, todo parecía indicar que procedía de una de las esquinas del camión.

Lo peor del caso era que el bebé no se veía en la superficie, era obvio que el pequeño estaba enterrado entre la basura. Fue una fortuna que los camioneros contaran con linternas entre sus herramientas, de esa forma la búsqueda sería más fácil.

No espero más tiempo y amarro la cuerda de forma que dejara un amarre circular para colocar su pie. Los dos hombres sostendrían la cuerda mientras bajaban a Waylon en el tumulto de basura.

Al tenerlo todo listo, sostuvo la soga y, con ayuda de los trabajadores, bajo con lentitud.

Piso con cuidado y empezó a agudizar su oído. Al exterior, el enfermero recibía palabras de apoyo por parte de los civiles. Todos ellos preguntaban preocupados por la seguridad del bebé y los camioneros le hablaban para saber si encontró algo o si necesitaba ayuda.

Waylon respondió a la dudas y, al momento de continuar con su búsqueda, el llanto del niño se detuvo.

El enfermero sintió un latido de corazón y una angustia que se extendió en todo su pecho como un manto.

Había sólo una razón para que el bebé se detuviera, el bebito había fallecido.

Waylon se negó a dicho escenario, siguió haciendo ruido y pisando con cuidado sin perder la posible ubicación del bebé.

“Llora, por favor, llora.” Dijo Waylon de forma suplicante mientras dirigía la linterna en varias direcciones. Tenía la esperanza de que hubiera movimiento o alguna irregularidad.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y los camioneros se taparon los rostros en señal de culpa y vergüenza.

Nunca fue su intención semejante escenario y no podían creer que una vida humana se extinguiera de semejante forma. No dejaban de pensar que si hubieran actuado de forma más veloz, él bebito seguiría con vida.

Waylon no se rindió ante semejante idea, empezó a mover bolsas can rapidez, la basura y los desperdicios estaban ensuciando sus tennis y las puntas del pantalón. Sus manos y pies jamás habían estado tan sucios, pero no le importo, no le importo el asqueroso olor de la basura que lo tenía mareado y al borde del vomito.

Él iba a encontrar a ese bebito con vida sin importar que.

Y fue en ese instante, cuando el grito volvió a escucharse.

La esperanza volvió en el rubio y en los camioneros quienes agradecían por la vida del pequeño.

Waylon identifico la localización, en efecto, el bebé estaba en la esquina. Al quitar dos bolsas enormes, noto a la criatura llorando con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba usando sólo una blusa azul con el pequeño logotipo de un bote y unos pañales, teniendo sus manos y pies completamente desnudos.

La ropa no era lo que llamo su atención, en su mano izquierda tenia incrustado un pedazo de vidrio de una botella de soda.

Los gritos del dolor eran, sin duda, producto de esa herida.

“Dios mío… te tengo, te tengo...” Waylon se colocó unos guantes nuevos y cargo al niño lejos de la basura.

Sintió un latido de corazón al ver como el bebé se le acurrucaba en busca de cariño y protección. Seguía llorando, pero con menor volumen.

El rubio procuraba no tocarle la mano izquierda para no darle más dolor.

“¿Qué clase de monstruo te hizo esto?” dijo el rubio sin aliento ante el horrible escenario.

“¡¿Lo encontraste?! ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Toma el manto!” uno de los hombres en la superficie le tiro una manta. La cual uso en segundos para envolver al bebé.

“¡Ven, te subiremos! ¡La ambulancia ya llego!”

Waylon se sujetó de la cuerda con fuerza y empezó a sentir los rayos del sol cegarlo un poco. El bebito miraba la misma luz mientras daba algunos lloriqueos.

Los dos hombres dieron un suspiro de alivio al ver que el rubio encontró al bebé. Lo auxiliaron para que bajara del camión con cuidado y le señalaron el lugar de la ambulancia.

Waylon les agradeció de todo corazón a los civiles involucrados, ellos se acercaron para ver al bebé, quedándose impresionados al notar la herida en la pequeña mano. Varios taparon sus bocas en señal de sorpresa y siguieron a Waylon hasta el vehículo médico.

El rubio noto que Kate estaba en el interior de la ambulancia, la chica empezó a sacar un botiquín con medicinas e inyecciones. Ella no estaba sola, había más personas en la ambulancia, pero había algo distinto en ese equipo médico.

No eran paramédicos del hospital, él conocía a todos los integrantes y ninguno de los presentes le era familiar.

“Waylon, quiero presentarte a los evaluadores del examen.”

El rubio los miro con impresión y los hubiera saludado de mano si no tuviera al bebé en sus brazos.

“Es-Es un placer conocerlos.” Lo dijo como un chico con nervios. No era para menos, ellos eran los mejores paramédicos de todo el país.

“Les dije lo que ocurrió y aceptaron venir conmigo para evaluarte con esta emergencia, ¡podrás realizar tu examen! ¡Da lo mejor Way!” dijo Kate con ánimo mientras salía de la ambulancia y le señalaba al cunero dentro del vehículo.

“Gracias chica, te invitare los tragos en la próxima salida.”

Waylon entro al vehículo y coloco al bebé en la camilla de su pequeño tamaño. Los paramédicos se acercaron a él y lo miraron en cada movimiento.

Limpio al bebé de la manera más rápida posible y reviso sus signos vitales.

Su respiración era agitada pero sin complicaciones y su pulso no estaba en peligro. Lo único que tenía que hacer era retirar el objeto punzante de la mano.

Saco del botiquín unas pequeñas pinzas médicas; apoyo una mano en la cabeza del bebé, ya que el dolor que experimentaría sería muy insoportable.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y los paramédicos seguían observándolo sin interferir.

“Calma…shh… calma, dolerá de nuevo, pero te prometo que será lo último que sentirás.”

Waylon le inyecto la anestesia en la mano y sintió el llanto volver, espero unos minutos y procedió a sacarle el vidrio.

El llanto fue desgarrador, las lágrimas corrían de nuevo y sus pequeñas piernas patearon en todas partes ante el dolor que la anestesia no pudo calmar.

En dos simples movimientos, Waylon saco el material invasor. Puso un poco de alcohol para que el bebé no sufriría de una infección, pero no se arriesgaría a eso, informaría del detalle a Clementine para que no sufriera más a futuro.

Desinfecto la herida y le rodeo vendajes en la mano. También, hizo algo poco práctico y que tal vez era poco profesional. Pero no pudo evitar sostener al bebé en sus brazos con mucho cariño. Lo arrullo para calmarlo y le tarareaba la canción de cuna que usaba con algunos niños en pediatría y maternidad.

El bebé pareció atento a su voz y se le acurruco de forma desesperada.

Mientras él estaba arrullándolo, Kate le preparo un pequeño biberón con formula. Waylon se lo dio y el pequeño bebió sin detenerse.

La pobre criatura no sólo estaba herida, también estaba muy hambrienta. Waylon bajo de la ambulancia con el niño en brazos sin dejar de quitarle la botella. El infante mantenía los ojos cerrados y daba pequeñas respiraciones alteradas.

Todos los civiles y trabajadores vieron con mucho alivio al bebé sano y salvo. Todos, incluidos los paramédicos y Kate, le dieron un aplauso a Waylon al haberlo salvado.

El rubio se sentía algo apenado. No hizo nada extraordinario, sólo realizo lo que era correcto y lo que su trabajo significaba.

Puso al niño en el cunero para que fuera llevado al hospital, pero antes de irse para cambiarse y llegar al hospital, les agradeció a todas las personas, afirmándoles que si no lo hubieran notado y no se hubieran unido, el bebé hubiera tenido un destino peor.

La gente aprecio el gesto y observaron a la ambulancia alejarse de las calles junto a Kate y los evaluadores.

Waylon, por otro lado, manejo de regreso a su casa y se bañó al instante. Se aseguró de desaparecer el hedor de basura y dirigirse al hospital una vez que terminara.

Al llegar, no dudo en dirigirse a pediatría en la sala de cuneros. Pudo notar al bebito, ya ahora durmiendo y con un pijama proporcionado por el hospital.

Detrás de él, Kate llego y le toco el hombro.

“¿Cómo te encuentras?”

“Mejor… nunca me había asustado de esa manera… pensé que perdería al bebé.”

Kate le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y un pequeño suspiro se le escapo.

“Es parte de este trabajo… impresionaste mucho a los paramédicos, no pararon de hablar de ti en la ambulancia.”

Waylon no había pensado en eso. No le dio importancia el resultado del examen ya que pensaba más en la seguridad del bebé.

“¿Por qué alguien haría algo tan cruel?... por qué traes niños a este mundo si les haces esto… sé que el contexto pudo ser variado y no puedo hacer juicios, pero, hacerle esto a un bebé es una monstruosidad. Hay mejores opciones para un bebé… he visto a tantas parejas en el hospital que quieren ser padres y darían lo que fueran para tener un bebé… y también he visto madres que se deshacen de los niños como si fueran basura. Nadie merece un trato así.”

Kate lo miro con compasión y enfoco su mirada en el bebito que Waylon había salvado.

“No estás muy errado del todo… ya notificamos a la policía del asunto. Nadie responde ante la pérdida o desaparición de un bebé… todo parece indicar que es _abandono_.”

Waylon cruzo los brazos y negó con la cabeza. En casos así, los bebés eran enviados a un orfanato una vez que el hospital los diera de alta.

Como le gustaría adoptar a los pequeños en ese estado. Cuidarlos y protegerlos en sus brazos, asegurándoles que nada malo les pasaría en su cuidado, que siempre recibirían un amor verdadero e incondicional.

Por desgracia, él no podía hacer nada, todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era rezar por la seguridad de ese niño y que una familia hambrienta de amor le dé el verdadero hogar que necesitaba.

No pudo evitarlo, pero le llegaron imágenes en esa situación. Él y Eddie cuidando de un pequeño como si fueran una familia. Sonrió sin darse cuenta de lo lindo que era ese ambiente. Pero, desvió la mirada al entender lo poco probable de ese escenario.

Tenía que dejar de pensar así, eso jamás pasaría a fin de cuentas.

Detrás de ambos, llegaron los paramédicos evaluadores y le dieron un saludo a Waylon.

“Nos quedamos muy impresionados por su desempeño señor Park… su dominio de conocimientos y practica es formidable. Así como su aportación emocional en los casos.”

“Además, es capaz de sacrificar sus intereses para salvar a otro ser humano. Aunque eso significara una gran pérdida para usted.”

Waylon no dejaba de sonreír por los halagos. Sólo asentía y argumentaba su incapacidad de abandono en esas situaciones.

“Necesitamos a personas como usted señor Park… creo que basta con decir que usted paso la prueba a la perfección.”

Kate dio risas y pequeñas palmadas de triunfo ante lo que había escuchado. Waylon parpadeo varias veces incapaz de creer lo que había logrado en tan poco tiempo.

No sólo por su examen, sino por todo en general, su vida, su familia y sus amigos, sentía que estaba en la cima del mundo. En un espacio seguro en donde cualquier tormenta y desgracia no le afectarían.

Quería gritar de alegría y correr por el hospital mientras gritaba su aprobación. Pero al final contuvo sus emociones y dio un último saludo a los médicos, quienes se despidieron argumentando que aún tenían más candidatos en el examen.

Kate le dio un abrazo de felicitación y le dijo que ya sería oficial el hecho de que se volvieran compañeros de trabajo en la sección.

Waylon saco su celular y llamo a sus padres, mando mensajes a sus amigos y, sobre todo, llamo a su pareja para compartir su alegría.

Nunca imagino que la llegada a la cima fuera tan placentera y emocionante.

***

Murkoff preparo una ceremonia para los nuevos integrantes al grupo de paramédicos.

La sala de conferencias estaba rodeada de varias personas, parejas, familias y gente mayor. Algunas de ellas llevaban su uniforme médico y otros vestían ropa formal. Todas ellas presentes para atestiguar el triunfo de sus seres queridos o para completar una formalidad de su trabajo. Sea como fuera, las voces y risas alegraron el ambiente lleno de seriedad.

Waylon y sus dos amigos habían pasado los exámenes y vestían un traje de vestir oscuro con corbata.

Recibirían su documentación oficial para su nuevo oficio, siendo sus conocidos y familiares parte de la ansiosa multitud del momento.

Los padres de Waylon vestían con su usual formalidad, ambos no dejaban de sonreír y de felicitar al rubio por los grandes esfuerzos de estos años, afirmando lo orgullosos que estaban de él.

Su novio, en cambio, estaba vestido de forma elegante, similar a la vestimenta cuando lo atendió como paciente, con la diferencia de que el chaleco y pantalón de vestir eran oscuros.

También, su pareja cargaba un gran ramo de rosas ante la ocasión. Eddie no era el único con el detalle, otros familiares y parejas traían pequeños obsequios junto a globos inflados con helio.

El evento le recordaba al de una graduación de Universidad, todos los amigos y familias se encontraban vestidos de forma muy formal, cada uno cargaba regalos o tenía una cámara a la mano para marcar el momento.

Waylon se sentía feliz con el escenario. Sus seres queridos estaban ahí y el ambiente era lleno de paz y risas.

La conversación hubiera seguido por horas de no ser por los directores del hospital, quienes tomaron el micrófono y señalaron orden y llamada para dar inicio al evento.

Los nuevos paramédicos se formaron en las tres primeras hileras de los asientos, siendo los amigos y familiares quienes tomaron los lugares de más atrás.

Waylon miro a su padre cerca de la hilera y no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir como sus actitudes eran como las de sus días de escuela. Su padre nunca dejaba de tomar fotografías, ya sea en obras escolares o en la entrega de documentos valiosos.

El rubio sonrió y coloco ambas manos en sus dos colegas, quienes sonrieron de la misma manera o hacían un símbolo de paz con los dedos en forma de “V”.

La voz por el micrófono hizo ecos y fue una señal más fuerte para que todos guardaran silencio.

Los evaluadores del examen, así como los directores del hospital tomaron asiento en la mesa rectangular que estaba en la plataforma.

El discurso estuvo lleno de promesas y nuevas metas cumplidas sobre el nuevo cuerpo de emergencias. Palabras que no eran falsas, pero que no deseaban de darle la atención debida ya que ansiaban tener los papeles en mano y dirigirse con sus familias para celebrarlo.

Al terminar el discurso, los directores empezaron a mencionar en orden a los nuevos paramédicos. Entregaban un diploma y les daban un fuerte saludo de manos.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y era el turno de él y de sus amigos para recibir el diploma.

Era una fortuna que el rumor de Finn fuera falso, ya que el ver a Piers de nuevo lo hubiera desanimado demasiado.

Saludo a todos los presentes y devolvió la misma fuerza ante el choque de las manos.

A partir de ahí se perdió el orden. El equipo médico se dio saludos, buenos deseos y abrazos ante el éxito logrado. Cada quien se dirigió con sus familias, no sin antes compartir una selfie en el caso de Waylon y de unos cuantos.

Antes de que Waylon se dirigiera con su familia, Jeremy se acercó a él y le impidió el camino hacia ellos.

El rubio lo miro con extrañeza y torció un poco los labios al ver que no se movía, era una suerte que Eddie no los viera, el diseñador estaba conversando con la familia Park con mucha alegría.

Jeremy, extendió su brazo para darle un saludo formal en señal de felicitación.

Waylon no quería hacerlo, pero lo sintió en parte descortés y en frente de tantos médicos. No pensó que habría nada de malo con ese movimiento.

Sin más remedio, acepto el saludo y sintió en cuestión de segundos una fuerte mano sujetarlo y jalarlo, quedando parte de sus mejillas apoyadas en el pecho de Jeremy. Waylon estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero se quedó distraído con las palabras del cirujano.

“Felicidades Waylon… _te veré muy pronto_ … _ya lo veras_.” Jeremy le dio una sonrisa algo sarcástica y salió del salón de conferencias.

El rubio lo miro con mucha curiosidad y con preguntas ante el comentario.

Dejo que esas dudas se fueran cuando sintió un abrazo lleno de cariño y las rosas tocar sus brazos mientras el dulce aroma lo rodeaba.

“¿Listo para celebrar?”

Las palabras y el brillo en la mirada de Eddie desvanecieron cualquier duda y malas intenciones ajenas.

Mientras las personas salían del lugar, Waylon coloco sus brazos en los hombros del pelinegro y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Si había gente mirándolos, no les importaba, el momento era dichoso y el amor de ambos no podía contenerse.

Tenía familia, una pareja y un maravilloso trabajo que amaba de forma apasionada. Todo parecía estar bien, pero, llegaba a preguntarse si dudaría por más tiempo.

***

Dennis había llegado de la universidad hace poco, dedico un tiempo para sí mismo en el receso laboral de la boutique.

Ahora mismo, estaba en el patio trasero de su casa, usando una pelota de juguete para el pequeño cachorro oscuro. Dennis no rompió su promesa, se aseguró de cuidarlo, limpiarlo y de vigilar que no mordiera nada cuando entraba a casa.

Antes de que lanzara la pelota por décima vez, escucho el usual tono de teléfono de casa. Se levantó del patio y tomo rumbo al interior de la vivienda, detrás de él, el can lo seguía con pequeños ladridos y mordidas en el pie para que continuara con su juego.

Se llevó un bloc de notas en dado caso de que fuera un encargo pendiente o una cita para diseño. Lo segundo ocurría la mayoría del tiempo, siendo varias parejas o novias jóvenes que pedían una cita para describirle como les gustaría su vestido de noche o de boda.

Al levantar el teléfono y dar su introducción con el nombre del local, Dennis escucho la voz de una mujer. Más específicamente, de su madre.

_“¿Dennis? Hola hijo, ¿Cómo has estado?”_

Dijo la madre con un tono demasiado cariñoso y suave. Al chico le parecía curioso, ella solía hablar de forma algo estricta. Tal vez su tono en el pasado era de cariño, pero él sólo podía recordar los gritos y las lágrimas de hace años. Como le gustaría tener más de esos momentos de calidez en su memoria y dejar de pensar en lo negativo. Era difícil hacerlo con el dolor y la tristeza tan marcada.

“Muy bien mamá. Estoy por abrir el local, mi padre salió.”

_“Hablare con él para que no trabajes demasiado… ¿Cómo va la escuela?”_

La voz de su madre contenía risas para aligerar el pesado ambiente. No era para menos, la última visita término en insultos y golpes, la voz de la mujer cambió el ambiente normal a uno de mayor incomodidad.

“Muy bien, haremos la última obra del año en un par de días.”

_“Sí, quería asegurarme de eso. Vi tu nombre en la página de la universidad… hijo, quería preguntarte algo.”_

Dennis se sentó en el pasillo de su hogar para acariciar al cachorro que no dejaba de morderle los pies. El pequeño deseaba que arrojara la pelota en ese instante. Dennis lo hizo sin dudar y dio una sonrisa de lado al mirarlo seguir el juguete.

_“Me gustaría mucho verte en esa obra… Chloe termino sus exámenes y ha salido de la escuela hace unos días. A las dos nos gustaría verte, pero deseaba pedir tu permiso… no deseamos incomodarte… por obvias razones, Derek no vendrá, él no desea causar más problemas.”_

Dennis se quedó muy pensativo y dejo que el silencio se escuchara en la línea, causando que su madre dijera su nombre con preocupación.

No era como si no la quisiera en la obra, más bien, le daría mucho gusto el verla junto a los espectadores. Se imaginaba el rostro de la mujer lleno de impresión y llenándolo de abrazos y felicitaciones cuando terminara la obra.

A él le gustaría mostrarle su fuerza y superación, deseaba que ella notara que no seguía con la herida del _abandono_. Aun así, sabiendo que esas eran sus intenciones, él sentía que tenerla aquí era una traición hacia su padre.

Aunque él le dijo que no habría problema en una posible interacción con su madre, ese sentimiento desleal no se iba.

Al final, el joven decidió tenerla a su lado, aunque sea en este tipo de evento.

“Sí, me gustaría que me vieran en la obra.”

 _“¡¿De verdad?! ¡Muchas gracias!”_ la madre dijo con mucha alegría que pareció ser mutua al otro lado de la línea, ya que Chloe empezó a reírse de forma muy agradable y feliz.

Dennis sonrió un poco ante el tono de su madre, sintió un latido en el corazón al ser él el portador de ese estado de ánimo.

Madre e hijo platicaron de muchas cosas, promesas, nuevos encuentros y de algún regalo en especial para la navidad que se acercaba.

Dennis sentía un buen presentimiento de su visita.

***

Todo quemaba, su pecho, brazos y piernas parecían estar ardiendo segundo por segundo. No importaba si tenía un trapo húmedo en la frente o si el clima era muy frio, la interacción con la helada temperatura le provocaban espasmos constantes y mareos insoportables.

Por si fuera peor, la medicina y los jarabes no estaban funcionando. Ahora mismo, Miles sufría de vómito y ausencia de apetito.

Se sentía de la peor manera. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el horrible malestar.

Todos esos síntomas se debían a un pequeño accidente que tuvo cerca de las tuberías de agua. Scott le pidió ayuda para que movieran una tubería y colocaran un pegamento ya que corrían el riesgo de perder buena cantidad de agua de los depósitos. El joven soldado no midió la fuerza del agua y al realizar un movimiento erróneo, toda el agua salió disparándole a Miles en el pecho. Aunque se fue del lugar y se secó inmediatamente, el dolor de pecho y los problemas respiratorios se hicieron presentes al día siguiente.

Ante esto, Chris no dudo en pedirle ayuda al doctor de la milicia. El médico le informo que su pareja necesitaba internarse en un hospital, que la medicina que contaban no era suficiente.

Los soldados sabían que correrían riesgo al hacer eso. Exponer a Miles en el exterior era un poco peligroso y más aún cuando el informante les notifico de los movimientos de esos delincuentes.

Chris miro a Miles con respiraciones agitadas en la cama, sabía que no tenía otra opción. Aunque lo odiara y su orgullo se antepusiera en eso, decidió pedir la ayuda de Trager, ya que ningún otro doctor tenía la posibilidad de venir. Era como si el destino lo obligara a traerlo aquí.

_“¿Hola? ¿Chris? ¿A que debo la llamada?... oh, ¿aceptaras mi oferta entonces?”_

Chris mostro una mueca de disgusto y un gruñido furioso quería salir ante semejante idea. Jamás dejaría a Miles en sus manos de esa forma.

Respiro un poco y explico su problema.

“Miles está muy enfermo… no puedo sacarlo de la milicia, necesito de un doctor y eres el único disponible.”

Hubo silencio de la otra línea, después, un suspiro de decepción al no ser la respuesta que buscaba.

_“Dime los síntomas.”_

“Tiene mucha fiebre, cuarenta y tres grados de hecho. También tiene diarrea y vómito, su piel ya se volvió muy pálida… le cuesta trabajo respirar.”

_“Maldita sea…”_

Chris se quedó muy pensativo ante la maldición.

_“¿Hace cuánto que se le complica respirar? Es peligroso para él, Miles es asmático.”_

El soldado se levantó inmediatamente y miro a su pareja en la cama, sus mejillas seguían rojas y sus ojos cerrados en la profundidad del sueño.

Él no sabía de ese padecimiento, el joven nunca se lo comento.

“Miles… ¿él es asmático?”

_“Bien… sí y no… llega a mostrar problemas respiratorios en ambientes fríos y sus síntomas son similares, pero él no los padece de forma constante como un paciente con asma… iré enseguida… lo más seguro es que sea una infección de algún tipo, llevare inyecciones y un poco de suero… tranquilo, su problema es algo leve, cuando vivíamos juntos esos problemas llegaban rara vez… en serio, ¿él nunca te comento eso?... me impresiona mucho… ¿no deberían saber todo el uno del otro?”_

El tono de Trager parecía contener veneno en sus palabras, las cuales, lograban enojar a Chris ya que se sentía más impotente al darse cuenta de que desconocida ese detalle.

El cirujano se buscaba momentos para hacerlo enojar y anteponer sus mejores conocimientos sobre su pareja.

“Te espero entonces, llámame cuando estés afuera de la edificación.”

_“Entendido.”_

Chris colgó el celular y miro a Miles dando unos cuantos tosidos mientras se aferraba a las sabanas con una mueca de dolor.

“Lo… lo siento Chris… es… mi culpa… perdón…”

Las palabras de Miles tenían poca coherencia, parecía que soñaba, ya que no habría los ojos.

El soldado se acostó cerca de él y lo abrazo. El ex periodista se acurruco cerca de él, causando que sus balbuceos disminuyeran.

“Shh… te sentirás mejor… lo prometo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy planea definitivamente algo perverso y Eddie esta notando su comportamiento XD  
> Esperemos que Trager no haga de las suyas XD  
> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> :D


	22. Inestable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa que haya tardado tanto :D no es apropósito en serio. Gracias por seguir con el fic y lamento si mis giros son de este modo, no es mi intención incomodarlos o algo por el estilo. Estoy aprendiendo de este arte y estoy segura que seré mejor con el tiempo y gracias a su paciencia y apoyo.  
> Ya no los entretengo, espero les guste las nuevas sorpresas de hoy.

Si Trager pudiera definir sus emociones y futuros estados de ánimo, él los definiría con dos sencillas palabras: _cansancio_ y _fastidiado_. En parte, las horas de trabajo eran uno de los factores de su estado de ánimo. Llego a tener seis operaciones en un día y hubieran sido más si aquellas cirugías hubieran sido cortas.

El cansancio y sus frustraciones las desahogaba en algunas ocasiones, ya sea con los nuevos internos o con su nueva pareja sentimental.

Se odiaba así mismo cuando eso ocurría; aunque el chico se lo perdonaba y le toleraba su falta de control, Trager sabía que cometía errores similares como en su relación con Miles.

Desconocía si esa relación seria duradera, pero no quería joderlo de nuevo.

Por si no fuera peor, el rechazo de Chris sobre su idea de proteger a Miles también lo tenían bastante molesto.

El cirujano se preguntaba por qué no dejaban las diferencias por un lado. Le dolía un poco el que lo hiciera a un lado de ese modo como si él no fuera nada. Quería protegerlo a su manera y aborrecía cada instante en el que Walker mostraba ese lado suyo lleno de superioridad.

Odiaba los momentos en los que el soldado le restregaba su protección y su obvia victoria en su relación con Miles en la cara.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana y llevaba todos los medicamentos necesarios. A como los síntomas lo señalaban, lo más seguro era que sufría de una leve infección causada por la exposición a las heladas temperaturas.

Rio un poco ante el comentario que hizo por teléfono, no dudo en lanzar veneno al soldado ante pequeños detalles que él sabía lo volverían loco.

Siguió mostrando su risa una vez que llego a la milicia e informo de su asistencia. Procuro nombrar a Chris para que se le permitiera la entrada rápidamente, logro sus objetivos al ser escoltado por el soldado al interior del edificio y guiarlo hasta la habitación.

Varios soldados lo veían con cierta curiosidad que reflejaban con miradas disimuladas. Lo anterior lo dedujo al sentir las penetrantes miradas de todos ellos. Estuvo a punto de dar un silbido al darse cuenta de lo jóvenes que esos chicos lucían. Realmente parecía que reclutaban a chicos de Preparatoria en vez de adultos.

“Ya llegamos.” Dijo Chris con un tono de seriedad mientras abría la puerta.

Trager miro al interior una pequeña habitación con una litera. En la cama inferior se encontraba un bulto humano temblando mientras se enrollaba más con las mantas.

Ese bulto era Miles sin duda. Se acercó con lentitud y, a pesar de que dormía, trato de despertarlo con delicadeza para realizarle preguntas y hacer un examen más preciso de su padecimiento.

“¿Trager?... ¿Qué haces aquí?”

La voz de Miles era demasiado débil, parecía que el alma se le iba en ese esfuerzo.

Trager negó con la cabeza y le pidió que guardara silencio.

Había tanto que deseaba decir. Primero, la mala suerte que tiene al lado del soldado, el asunto de los disparos y de que es buscado por ese maleante y, en segundo lugar, el horrible color de cabello y peinado que escogió.

“Wow, pero que cabello.”

Fue lo único que pudo decir sin sonar muy hiriente y menos con un enorme ser humano capaz de arrancarle la cabeza.

Miles se rio un poco y empezó a toser de forma muy errática. El chico no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de dolor ante la tos.

“Tranquilo… mira, conseguí un inhalador… sabes que necesitas cargar con uno de vez en cuando.”

“Es ridículo, tú sabes que no lo padezco a diario… ¿Cómo iba a saber qué ocurriría esta vez?”

Trager sólo negó con la cabeza y saco de su maletín medico una lámpara y una paleta de madera, similar a la que usaban los dentistas. Le pidió que abriera la boca y le permitiera ver la garganta. En efecto, al verlo con claridad, noto que Miles tenía pequeñas señales de pus en las anginas. Si no se atiende a tiempo la infección en la garganta, ya sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que esa infección llegara al estómago.

No le extrañaba que esto ocurriera, Miles siempre anteponía el bienestar de otros antes que su propia salud.

Era estúpido ahora que Trager lo pensaba, sacrificarse de esa manera sin siquiera ser salvado o protegido a cambio.

Su ex sí que era masoquista.

“¿Mejorara? ¿Qué necesita?” dijo Chris con un tono de preocupación. Él decidido dejar las enemistades a un lado y enfocarse en la salud de su pareja.

“Sí, él estará bien, necesita seis inyecciones, una por día en este caso, también le daré estas píldoras para la fiebre y un jarabe para la infección… bien…” Trager empezó a escribir el tiempo de las horas para ese consumo en la medicina. “De este procura consumir dos cada ocho horas por siete días, del frasco amarillo tomaras una cada doce horas… procura tomar muchos líquidos y no comer nada con mucha grasa ni lácteos… estarás como nuevo en unos días.”

Miles asintió y le agradeció por su ayuda.

“Ahora… bájate el pantalón, voy a darte la inyección.”

El comentario tomo desprevenido a Chris, quien no pudo evitar imaginar que Trager se propasaría con ese chance.

Richard lo miro y alzo la ceja al entender en pocos segundos los pensamientos en Chris.

“Cálmate Walker, las inyecciones son mejores en ese lado del cuerpo… lo hago desde mi perspectiva médica.”

El soldado iba a defenderse, pero Scott llego detrás de él, informándole que sus alumnos estaban esperándolo y que no debería ser impuntual. Era verdad que Miles tenía sus sentimientos bien esclarecidos, pero no le gustaba la idea de dejarlo solo.

El rubio lo miro y le dio una sonrisa ante sus obvios sentimientos. Miles se enderezo un poco y apunto a sus labios.

Trager presenció algo extraño. Miles movía los labios pero no usaba su voz para expresarse.

Chris, logro comprender el mensaje y se fue junto al peso de sus preocupaciones, al menos la clase era de una hora, una vez que acabara él volvería al lado de su pareja.

Miles, por otro lado, saco un suspiro al verlo alejarse de él por el pasillo. Él hizo lo que se le pidió y se bajó los pantalones de forma que mostrada solo un lado de su trasero.

“Bien, prepárate, esta medicina duele al administrarse, ahí va el piquete.”

Miles sintió el pinchazo y un ligero dolor en esa zona, era como si el líquido le desgarrara por dentro.

Una vez que termino, se levantó el pantalón y continúo acostado en la cama por la debilidad de su cuerpo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, siendo Trager el primero en hablar.

“¿Qué rayos fue eso con Chris, con tus labios?”

Miles lo miro con unos ojos llenos de cansancio y con una respiración algo ronca.

“Chris… él puede leer los labios… le dije que yo estaría bien, que no se preocupara.”

Ahora Trager se sentía algo ofendido e impresionado por el soldado. Le sorprendía que el grandulón se sintiera amenazado por él, en serio que llegaba a exagerar.

Por otro lado, Miles dio una sonrisa de lado al recordar esa habilidad. Solía darle mensajes cortos sobre su día en el trabajo o palabras de amor exclusivas para su pareja. Era como un lenguaje secreto que sólo ellos podían usar.

“Trager… hay algo que he querido decirte… me hubiera gustado que fuera en otras circunstancias.”

El doctor se mantuvo en la silla del pequeño escritorio de la habitación. Le preocupo un poco el tono y postura del rubio.

“Gracias… sé que ya te lo dije, pero gracias por salvar a Chris aquel día… y… agradezco la oferta que das, pero no puedo aceptarla.”

Ambos mantuvieron silencio y Trager disimulo una curiosidad y sorpresa en sus facciones. Desconocía si esas palabras eran producto de su fiebre o si realmente eran reales.

En el pasado, Miles Upshur no solía mostrar disculpas o debilidades a los demás. Ni siquiera resentimiento, Trager lo recordaba muy bien cuando se dio el quiebre de su relación.

“¿Realmente crees que estas a salvo aquí?”

“Sí… incluso, si las cosas llegan a empeorar… yo no permitiré que ese hombre lastime a los demás… si yo soy lo que él quiere… yo me sacrificaría por los demás.”

“Eso jamás pasara… Chris no lo permitiría, tampoco yo… y nunca dejaríamos que hagas semejante estupidez.”

Miles empezó a temblar y varias lagrimas recorrían su rostro. Era como si un niño pequeño llorara por el simple hecho de llevarle la contra. Trager sospechaba de si eso era efecto de la medicina.

“Ya no sé qué hacer… todo esto… todo lo que está pasando es mi culpa… jamás me perdonaría si esas personas lastiman a quienes aprecio.”

Richard lo miro con seriedad. El rostro del rubio era una mezcla de tristeza mezclada con desesperación. Se podía notar el obvio quiebre en la situación del muchacho.

“¿Y tú crees que tirarte a la boca del lobo solucionara las cosas? Ustedes dos, tú y Chris, son una bola de idiotas ¿sabían? Incluso si ambos se sacrificaran por el bien del otro, el imbécil de Ryman seguiría causando daño… esas cosas, nunca terminan Miles, lo único que logramos es darle un receso para que otra persona continúe con el desastre… pensar en sacrificarse, sólo logran hacer infeliz al otro…”

La ira creció en Miles con esas palabras ¿Quién se creía Trager en juzgar las cosas de esa manera? Él jamás entendería por lo que estaba pasando. No tenía derecho a imponer su realidad ante sus sentimientos.

“¡¿Y qué solución me das entonces?!” La ira salió de forma incontrolable. Trager sintió una emoción de temor incomoda ante semejante actitud. Él estaba acostumbrado a recibir explosiones de ira. Pero no era lo mismo el recibirlos de alguien que fue una vez importante para él.

“Que te parece si te calmas y reflexionas las cosas de forma lógica… ¿acaso te escuchas cuando hablas?... tranquilo, lo que sea que tengas en la cabeza, sólo escúpelo, desahógate conmigo… aunque no tenga la solución… dímelo… antes solíamos decirnos todo, sin ningún temor.”

Miles lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos. Como si no fuera capaz de creer en las palabras del médico. Pero deseaba sacarlo, aunque sea con él, deseaba extender su estrés y problema.

Decidió aceptar la oferta y confesar desde cero.

“Perdón…”

“¿Qué?”

Miles desvió la mirada y tomo más bocanadas de aire, pareciera que la confesión fuera más difícil de lo que parecía.

“Cuando vi a Chris en el hospital… cuando estuve a punto de perderlo aquella ocasión… sentí que me volvería loco, que nada tendría sentido si él no estaba…” Miles lo miro a los ojos y deposito sus manos en el rostro del cirujano. Logrando que sus miradas se mantuvieran.

“En ese instante… en esas horribles horas… yo me di cuenta del daño que te hice. Lo siento Richard, tenías razón, yo sólo traigo dolor a otros… tu querías cambiar, y yo no te deje… lo siento…” Miles pareció debilitarse en ese instante. Se mareo y se tocó la cabeza para recobrar la compostura.

Trager se levantó de la silla y se sentó a lado del chico. Agarro sus hombros para sostenerlo.

“Olvídalo Upshur… ya paso… calma…” Trager le seco las lágrimas, pero era inútil. Una pequeña corriente volvía a empezar.

“Ya no me molesta, el tiempo me ayudó mucho… tu saldrás de esto… todos… mira, lo que dije en el hospital, sólo quería herirte de la forma que tú lo hiciste conmigo cuando rompimos. El momento en el hospital era perfecto y lo aproveche… ya sabes cómo éramos cuando peleábamos… algunas cosas no eran reales cuando las decíamos… lo que te dije en el hospital, no es verdad, tu das un amor muy honesto…”

Miles tosió un poco y se tocó el pecho en reacción. El joven le negó ante la respuesta.

“Amaba mucho esa parte tuya… no eras de los que dabas apoyo, pero te las ingeniabas para animarme… gracias, aunque fuera mentira, gracias por esas palabras.”

Trager se alejó y le toco la barbilla para que ambos se miraran. A partir de ahí, el rubio no dejo de sentirse incomodo, esa forma de sostenerlo le recordó a sus pasados momentos íntimos, cuando le daba un beso sorpresivo mientras tecleaba sus reportajes de trabajo.

“Tra-¿Trager?”

El medico pareció acercar sus labios a los suyos, pero fue todo lo contrario al sentir como sus frentes chocaban en unos segundos.

“mm… aún tienes mucha fiebre. No me sorprende que estés muy sentimental… duerme un poco Miles… te sentirás mejor si lo haces.”

El rubio dio un bostezo. Como si la mención de la idea fuera seguida y afirmada por su cuerpo.

Le asintió y empezó a dormir en cuestión de minutos, Trager, antes de salir, le informo que se dirigiría con el médico de la milicia para darle instrucciones precisas de su padecimiento y cantidad de inyecciones.

Ambos cerraron un poco una herida que había quedado pendiente. Dolor que no sanaba por completo, pero que se adormecía ante su honestidad.

***

Waylon se encontraba realizando sus últimos días como enfermero general. Se le dio aviso y autorización de empezar con el grupo de paramédicos en unos cuantos días, siendo unos días antes de Navidad.

Kate le informo que la época navideña y de Año Nuevo eran las ocasiones en donde había más accidentados. La mujer entre risas le insinuó que se preparara para un arduo trabajo una vez que ingresara.

Todos en el trabajo lo felicitaban y decían que iban a extrañarlo demasiado. De todos, los niños de pediatría eran los que se mostraron tristes y molestos al saber de su partida. En especial el pequeño Pyro, quien lloraba un poco al saber que Waylon dejaría de atenderlos en el hospital. En ese momento, el rubio no dejaba de darles abrazos y palabras de aliento a todos ellos.

“¿Por qué te vas Way Way? ¿Ya no nos quieres?”

“Ya nadie nos cuidara tan bien como tú.”

“No te vayas Waylon.”

“¡Eres el único que juega con nosotros! los otros enfermeros no lo hacen.”

Algunos de los niños, siguiéndolo por detrás y otros acostados en cama, le decían mientras anotaba en su bloc de notas las medicinas administradas y el estatus de cada niño. Varios de ellos lo abrazaban o le jalaban el brazo para recibir la atención.

De todos ellos, el pequeño Pyro era el que no dejaba de abrazarlo por detrás.

Los calmo un poco y se sentó en una silla de madera para calmarlos. No es como si la noticia les hubiera llegado de sorpresa, al contrario, Waylon les confeso hace meses que él no duraría mucho tiempo atendiéndolos.

Algunos infantes lo sabían, pero nunca imaginaron que ese día llegaría tan pronto.

Clementine le daba sonrisas compasivas a los niños y al mismo Waylon por la situación en general. Ella adoraba cuando el rubio tenía el turno en pediatría. Los niños tenían un gran lazo con él y perdían el miedo durante alguna medicina o futura operación.

A la doctora le pesaba el hecho de perder a un gran enfermero en pediatría, por supuesto ella estaba orgullosa de sus progresos y de sus mejorías en su carrera profesional, por lo tanto, no tenía más opción que dejarlo ir.

“Tranquilos… no los dejo porque ya no los quiera, ¡por supuesto que los quiero mucho! Pero, hay más personas allá afuera que necesitan de mi ayuda… descuiden… les prometo que los visitare, así que, pórtense muy bien con los enfermeros y con Clementine… sean muy buenos niños.”

Los niños al final dieron un suspiro de resignación al enterarse de que no importaría lo mucho que se quejaran, el rubio ya no estaría cuidándolos de forma tan cariñosa y amable.

Pyro, se aferró al cuerpo de Waylon y empezó a llorar en silencio mientras se sentaba en su regazo.

Waylon abrazo al niño con mucho cariño mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Le hizo cosquillas en sus puntos débiles, logrando una sonrisa a cambio.

Pyro era el más sensible y cariñoso de los niños. Waylon sentía un cariño especial hacia el menor. A la vez, le dolía ver la indiferencia de sus padres. Hubo un cumpleaños en el que ellos ni siquiera lo visitaron. Le mandaron obsequios pero su presencia era el único regalo que el pequeño deseaba.

Waylon había considerado una idea. Pensamiento que compartió con la pediatra y que ella misma le ayudaría a realizarlo si él continuaba. Como las fiestas navideñas se acercaban, Waylon había considerado la opción de pedir permiso a la familia y al hospital para llevar al niño a pasar la navidad con su familia.

Eddie estaba al tanto de la idea y le pareció maravillosa. Todos estaban al tanto de la situación de Pyro, tanto en salud como en su apariencia, por lo que no habría ningún problema.

Waylon definitivamente movería el asunto para ayudar al pequeño.

Al final, se despidió de los niños que no lo dejaban salir del área. Muchos de ellos le dieron abrazos con fuerza y le exigieron que los fuera a visitar a menudo.

El corazón de Waylon latió ante el sentimiento de los niños y podía sentir un ardor en sus ojos ante las lágrimas queriéndole salir.

Por supuesto que él extrañaría a cada uno de ellos. Él los amaba como si fueran suyos.

Les dio un último abrazo y, con la ayuda de Clementine, logro salir de pediatría para dedicarse a los pacientes internados.

No pudo evitar sentir cierta emoción y melancolía al saber que sería la última vez que atendería a los pacientes. Pronto estaría en la ambulancia y se vería rodeado de emergencias. Nunca creyó que sus objetivos se cumplirían tan pronto.

Finn y Andrew estaban emocionados de hecho, pero Waylon no se sentía de esa forma.

Era muy extraño, era como un presentimiento, como si algo fuera a pasarle a los tres, pero no llegaba a identificar si sería algo bueno o malo.

Dio un suspiro mientras tomaba el expediente de sus ocho pacientes. Era ridículo que pensara en esas cosas, de hecho, él se odiaba a si mismo al darle importancia al asunto. Sólo se ponía nubes negras en su día soleado.

Sus presentimientos no eran lo único que lo tenían con cierta inseguridad en su día. Los actos de Jeremy hacia Dennis no le estaban agradando.

En la cena que tuvieron para celebrar su certificado como paramédico, se enteró de las cortesías que Jeremy estaba teniendo con Dennis. Le impresionaba demasiado. Su ex nunca realizaba semejantes actos a no ser que recibiera algo a cambio.

No creía ni un segundo en la amabilidad del neurocirujano. Lo comprendería si lo hiciera con otra persona, pero le pareció sospechoso que fuera precisamente con el hijo de su pareja.

Jeremy planeaba algo y no le gustaba el ritmo de ello. Incluso Eddie tenía el mismo malestar, claro, su pareja jamás supo que él y Jeremy tuvieron una relación en el pasado, así que sus preocupaciones podrían aumentar con la revelación de ese pequeño secreto. Se maldijo al nunca avisarle, al final, él se comprometió a confesárselo cuando el tiempo fuera propicio.

Pero antes de dar esa confesión, él deseaba aclarar las cosas con su ex. El tiempo era oportuno, miro como el cirujano se encontraba en su cubículo. Usaba unos lentes de visión y tecleaba con gran velocidad. A pesar de verlo ocupado, Waylon abrió la puerta sin importarle las miradas de seriedad.

“¿Park?... que sorpresa… ¿te aburriste de Gluskin cierto? Lo imagine.”

Waylon cruzo los brazos y lo miro con el ceño fruncido. El silencio de ambos comenzó a ser incómodo. Waylon calmo su enojo ante el comentario y respiro para pedir explicaciones.

“¿Me podrías explicar cuál es tu repentino interés en Dennis?”

Jeremy le lanzo una sonrisa de lado y se quitó los anteojos con cuidado. Movió un poco el teclado y coloco ambas manos en la mesa para sujetarlas.

“No sé a qué te refieres.”

“No finjas demencia ahora, no contuviste esa sonrisa de diablo que tienes ahora… ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Por qué le regalaste ese cachorro? Honestamente Jeremy no sé a qué quieres llegar, pero quiero que sepas esto… yo y Eddie no te queremos cerca de él. No eres una buena influencia por así decirlo, Dennis es un buen chico.”

Jeremy frunció el ceño como si desconociera la información. Como si sus intenciones hubieran sido hechas con una intención alejada de lo malvado.

El medico se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Waylon con una de sus manos en el bolsillo de la bata médica.

“Park, relájate. Dios, estas exagerando, una colega me dio ese cachorro. Él me dijo en el elevador que nunca pudo mantener una mascota… de todos mis contactos yo creo que Dennis era el más indicado… quería deshacerme del animal y encontré a otro que podría cuidarlo…”

Waylon se quedó pensativo ante la excusa bien armada. Aun así no sentía que debería bajar la guardia.

“¿Tú crees que yo planeaba el accidente del elevador? Debo recordarte que ese chico es el que me busca cuando salgo ¿no te comento nuestro encuentro en el parque?… creo que al que deberías de darle una plática sobre a quién conquistar es a ese chico…”

El rubio frunció el ceño ante la declaración y sintió una ira rodearlo. Odiaba sus maquinaciones y la forma en como infundía las dudas.

Pero no esta vez, no se lo permitiría.

“El mocoso no me interesa… me siento alagado de que él sienta algo por mí, pero yo no lo veo de esa manera… no te ofendas ya que es el hijo de Gluskin, pero ese niño no es mi tipo… tú sabes cuales me gustan ¿no?” dijo Jeremy mientras se le acercaba de manera amenazadora.

“Sólo escúchame bien, aléjate de él. A mí no me engañas Jeremy, sé que planeas algo y no me gusta el rumbo que le estas dando… si le haces algo te las veras conmigo y con Eddie. Y puedo asegurarte que no aguantaras otra ronda como aquella vez.” Waylon alzo una ceja ante la amenaza.

Jeremy dudo un poco al recordar el dolor en su cuerpo. Gluskin iba en serio a matarlo aquella ocasión con los golpes. Un escalofrió lo rodeo al recordar el dolor de ese día.

“Recuérdalo… aléjate de Dennis.”

Salió el rubio del cubículo sin voltear a ver la reacción de Jeremy.

El cirujano se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó con el tecleo en su computadora mientras se quejaba de manera silenciosa, parecía un anciano cascarrabias que hablaba entre dientes. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su párrafo sobre reportes médicos, escucho el usual sonido de mensaje en Facebook.

Al verlo, se dio cuenta de que era un mensaje de Dennis. Hace días, el chico le había mandado una solicitud de amistad, aceptándola casi segundos después. No habían iniciado muchas pláticas en mensaje, en realidad, esta era la primera vez que recibía un escrito.

_Doctor Blarie, buenas tardes. Disculpe si lo interrumpo, vera, quería avisarle que se realizara una obra en unos días en mi Universidad. Si tuviera tiempo, me daría mucho gusto si pudiera verla. Usted no tiene que pagar por un ticket, yo tengo uno._

_Espero verlo ahí_

_Saludos._

Jeremy se quedó pensativo a la idea, ese acercamiento le hubiera servido como nunca, pero no se vería bien a los ojos de esos dos obstáculos que tenía como padres.

Tecleo un gran párrafo de mensaje y lo envió.

Suspiro y sonrió un poco. No iba a permitir que su plan se arruinara ante las amenazas.

***

“¡¿Te dijo que no?!”

La voz de Steven se escuchaba en toda la habitación. Dennis hundió sus hombros ante la respuesta que había recibido. Era todo lo contrario hace minutos, cuando, de manera ansiosa, no se decidía si enviar el mensaje creado después de todos los borradores que hizo.

Además de haber terminado un trabajo escolar juntos, Steven estuvo en la habitación con él para ayudarle a escribir la invitación perfecta.

“Bien… dice que tiene operaciones asignadas y no puede cancelarlas, pero, que me vera actuando en la siguiente ocasión… tal vez lo estoy molestando.”

Steven miro a su amigo desilusionarse mucho por esa falta. Aunque Dennis lo negaba, se notaba que sentía algo por ese doctor. Él trato de animarlo en ese caso, odiaba verlo con ese rostro lleno de decepción.

“Vamos amigo, sabíamos que esa respuesta era posible, él es un cirujano después de todo.”

El chico lo miro a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa ante el comentario, pero sus ojos destilaban cierta decepción y tristeza.

“Me hubiera gustado que me viera actuar… ¿Steven?”

El chico le dio un sonido en señal para que respondiera a su duda.

“No… no te rías ¿de acuerdo? Pero… ¿tú crees que soy atractivo?”

La respuesta le llego al chico de sorpresa. Se tiró de la cama como si fuera de elástico y deposito su espalda en el suelo mientras que sus piernas quedaron posicionadas en la superficie de la cama.

“Lo eres… eres _caliente_ de hecho.”

Steven saco una risa burlona ante el comentario, pero se sintió mal al mirar el ceño fruncido de su amigo.

“Hablo en serio.” Dijo con una voz cansada. El pobre seguía sintiéndose desilusionado del rechazo ante la invitación.

“Sí… sí lo eres.”

“Sabes, no necesitas mentirme para hacerme sentir mejor.” Cruzo sus brazos al no creer la respuesta honesta del chico.

“Amigo, ¿recuerdas a Cindy de Preparatoria? Ella estaba enamorada de ti… y cuando se animó a invitarte a salir en una cita, tú confundiste esa petición con una salida de la escuela a casa… eras algo despistado… había chicas en el salón a quienes les gustabas pero no te dabas cuenta.”

Dennis rio al recordar aquel ejemplo. Se dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza al recordar lo iluso que era. A pesar de eso, no le daba la confianza suficiente para ese tipo de interacciones a futuro o cuando encontrara a alguien.

Además, el cirujano jamás se relacionaría con alguien como él. Tal vez debería dejar de hostigarlo.

“Amigo… no tienes por qué sentirte mal por eso… y no te miento Dennis, eres atractivo, pero tú no te lo crees.”

El joven le dio una sonrisa de ánimo y Dennis la recibió de la misma manera. En segundos, escucharon unos toques en la puerta.

 _“Chicos ¿está todo bien ahí dentro? Steven alzo la voz y no lo actuaba… ya logre diferenciar cuando actúan.”_ Dijo Eddie con una risa que se le escapó en la última frase.

Los chicos llegaban a actuar escenas de accidentes en el cuarto y Eddie se alteraba al encontrar a su hijo en el suelo o cuando realizaba gritos de pánico. Al verlo inconsciente, Eddie lo agitaba y el joven abría los ojos en seguida para confesarle que actuaba.

“Todo bien papá.”

_“Me alegra, quería avisarles que termine de hacer la comida… Steven, ¿no te gustaría comer con nosotros?”_

“Por supuesto señor G, nunca me perdería el pollo a la Gluskin que sabe hacer… comamos un como amigo.”

Dennis asintió y vio como su amigo bajo de las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Al parecer su padre empezó a platicar ya que escuchaba la conversación de ambos en el primer piso.

Él, por otro lado, se levantó de la cama y empezó a hacerse camino por el pasillo del segundo piso, pero antes de que pudiera bajar de las escaleras, sintió su celular vibrar.

Su corazón dio un latido de emoción al ver el nombre del cirujano en el mensaje.

_Lamento mucho el que no pueda ir a una de tus actuaciones. Estaba pensando, ¿no te gustaría que nos reuniéramos en algún lugar? tal vez no en estos días ya que debes ensayar ¿no? Que te parece después de Navidad, tengo tiempo en esos días. Mándame un mensaje si te agrada la idea._

_Saludos._

Dennis se quedó embelecado ante las palabras, lo leía una y otra vez para saber si no estaba equivocado o si había leído mal. Literalmente eso parecía una cita. Claro, él detuvo sus fantasías hasta ahí, no debía exagerar las cosas e ilusionar algo tan fantasioso.

“¡Dennis! Te estamos esperando.” Dijo su padre debajo de las escaleras.

“¡Ya voy!” Dijo con alegría desbordante. Tono de voz que fue captado por Steven, fuera lo que fuera se alegró de tener a su amigo tan entusiasta de siempre. Le preguntaría de ese repentino cambio.

***

Trager se encontraba aún en el cuarto de Miles, observando al chico completamente dormido y con respiraciones ya normalizándose. También, la fiebre había disminuido hace unos minutos, lo anterior lo lleno de alivio al ser una clara señal del efecto de la medicina. Se quedó cuidándolo por casi dos horas. Le impresionaba que el _perro guardián_ no lo estuviera merodeando.

Con un suspiro, decidió contemplar esas facciones que le encantaban ya hace tiempo. Lo único que odiaba era el corte y el color de cabello. Sí que estaba irreconocible, se dedicó muy buenas horas a opacar la belleza que el periodista tenia.

Aun así, él no despegaba su vista de esa mirada inconsciente y esos labios que una vez fueron suyos.

A partir de ahí, sintió curiosidad, acerco su cara a la del chico sin dejar de notar esa belleza que lo controlaba.

Miro hacia la puerta y agudizo su oído para escuchar cualquier paso. La suerte estaba de su lado, nadie parecía venir y eso le daba oportunidad para sus intenciones.

Trager deslizo sus dedos por la cabellera y sintió como el rostro se movía y fruncía el ceño ante el tacto.

Ya no pudo más, se acercó poco a poco de forma que sus labios estuvieran a centímetros para besar a los del joven.

Anhelaba el tacto, ansiaba ese sabor adictivo de tantos años. Quería con desesperación sentir su _viejo yo_ rodeado de felicidad.

“¿No te enseñaron a no besar a la pareja de otro?”

La voz llena de enojo lo paralizo en segundos, era como si alguien le apuntara con un arma en la cabeza.

Miro con lentitud sin romper la seriedad en su rostro.

En la puerta, se encontraba Chris con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada que reflejaba una tormenta.

“Sí ya terminaste de atenderlo… quiero que te largues, ya no quiero que pases más tiempo aquí… es más, aléjate.”

“Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme eso.” Dijo el médico con la misma rabia del asunto. Ese comentario era lo menos que permitirá de quien sea.

“Miles está conmigo y no te necesita, no lograras nada con tus intentos de protegerlo. De eso se trata todo ¿verdad? tus ideas de mantenerlo seguro, es sólo una forma de aprovecharte de él… eres patético Trager, no obtendrás nada con ese plan. Él ya no quiere nada contigo, te pedí ayuda como médico, limítate a eso. Ahora que terminaste, vete de aquí.”

El silencio adorno la habitación en esos segundos. Ambos hombres parecían estar al borde de una discusión a gritos que debían controlar para que nadie lo notara.

“Tú no eres nadie para juzgar mis acciones… ¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgarme? Tu no conoces una mierda de mi Walker… tú no sabes nada de Miles y tú no eres nadie para tratar mi amor por él como si fuera basura.”

Chris se sintió incomodo ante el tono tan desgarrador y lleno de enojo en el cirujano. Se quedó en silencio para escucharlo y tratar de encontrar a donde iba todo esto.

“Muy bien, tu ganaste, él te escogió… lo sé. Él no volverá conmigo, lo entiendo… ¡tú ganaste! ¡Él te escogió! ¡Ya lo sé! Pero al menos puedo reparar mis errores con esto… tú no eres nadie para decirme como debo redimirme… ¡que te afecta que le siga protegiendo a mi manera!”

“¡Ya no peleen!” Dijo un grito lleno de cansancio desde el lado de la cama. Al voltear, notaron a Miles, quien respiraba de forma cansada mientras trata de sentarse en la cama. Su voz denotaba tristeza ante la situación de ambos hombres.

Trager detuvo su ira y deslizo sus manos por la cara y su cabello. Chris miro al rubio y pudo ver una mirada llena de miedo y preocupación.

El soldado se sintió tan mal. No sólo por la enfermedad de Miles, sino por Trager. El hombre parecía que estaba al borde una crisis, no dejaba de temblar y de tomar bocanadas de aire.

Nunca fue su intención el insinuar su relación con Miles como una victoria ante Trager. Desconocía si esto era un teatro por parte del médico para lastimarlo o si eran sentimientos verdaderos. Todo parecía indicar que era lo segundo al notar lo erráticas que eran las respiraciones del doctor.

“Lo lamento… yo… um… carajo, de-debo irme ya. To-Toma las medicinas como te dije… a pesar de esto, háblame si me necesitas y… mi oferta de mantenerte a salvo sigue en pie… aunque no les guste, no me retractare de esa idea.”

El medico se fue con las manos temblorosas sin mirar atrás, cerró la puerta con fuerza, casi como si quisiera sellarla para ya no ser abierta por nadie.

“Richard…” dijo Miles de forma algo herida sin dejar de olvidar ese tono lleno de dolor y pánico.

Trager era sarcástico, cruel y poco sensible a las situaciones, pero nunca lo había visto perder el control de esa manera.

***

Waylon salió por un poco de aire fresco en la salida de Emergencias. Estiro los brazos y dejo que la brisa fría lo refrescara. El parto que había atendido y las emergencias del hospital lo tenían exhausto, aprovecho un poco los minutos de calma para recargar energía.

Sin embargo, su descanso se interrumpió al escuchar unos gritos provenientes de la entrada. Al verlo, noto como un automóvil rompió la madera de bloqueo en el registro. El auto iba a gran velocidad sin siquiera agarrar un carril.

Waylon corrió de forma que no lo atropellaran.

El auto negro le parecía muy familiar mientras observaba cada detalle. Al abrir la puerta del piloto, noto a dos gemelos en el asiento. Uno mantenía sus pequeñas manos en el volante y otro estaba con sus manos apoyadas en el acelerador.

Parecía que trataban de conducir juntos, uno movía el volante y otro se encargaba de los frenos y la velocidad.

“¡Ayúdanos! ¡Nuestro tío está muy enfermo!”

Waylon abrió la puerta trasera perteneciente a los demás pasajeros y a la persona que miro, era un hombre de mayoría de edad. Era calvo y vestía una túnica sacerdotal.

Waylon lo conocía a la perfección a ese hombre, siendo una pregunta su única contestación a la emergencia.

“¿Padre Martin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cerca de terminar season 2  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	23. Revelaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por mi tardanza y un abrazo fuerte mis amados lectores  
> ¡Espero les agrade!

Pauline Glick tenía todo listo para su visita. Decidió vestir su usual traje ejecutivo y un abrigo para el intenso frio de la ciudad. Como la investigación policial la tenía ocupada y sin tiempo para alguno de sus pasatiempos, había momentos en los que deseaba tomar unas largas vacaciones de la violencia y la persecución. Una vez que recuperara las energías, volvería a entrar en acción y con la voluntad necesaria. Por desgracia, ser la mejor en su campo de trabajo la dejaba sin la posibilidad de un merecido descanso.

Era un milagro que hoy tuviera un día libre para ella misma y, a pesar de no ser suficiente, decidió dedicar ese lapso para visitar a unas personas. Específicamente, a una familia que quedo muy grabada en sus recuerdos.

Antes de volverse una detective y teniente, ella solía trabajar en la rama familiar en el gobierno. Atendía por medio de pláticas a las familias durante un divorcio, análisis psicológicos y violencia intrafamiliar.

Aquel trabajo no era malo, pero requería de mucha paciencia y el estrés era más que constante en cada plática. Había ocasiones en las que no podía dormir ante las confesiones de las personas, fueran víctimas de violaciones o maltrato psicológico. Había otros muy sínicos que contaban sus atrocidades y planes egoístas de vida como si fuera un simple paseo por el parque. Le daban escalofríos el tan sólo recordar a ese grupo de gente en especial.

En parte, esas historias y otras experiencias la convirtieron en una mujer algo seria y calculadora en la mayoría de los casos.

Cuando pudo aplicar en el cuerpo policiaco, no dudo en integrarse y llegar al alto rango que mantenía gracias a su esfuerzo todos estos años.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no comprendía si la familia Gluskin permanecía en sus recuerdos por el hecho de ser el último caso que atendió o por la peculiar manera en la que Edward se comportaba.

En su experiencia, las personas que fueron víctimas de violación, solían repetir los mismos actos al llegar a la edad adulta. Estaban tan corrompidos que era imposible traerlos por el buen camino. Edward, a diferencia de los demás casos, no se convirtió en un violador más para continuar con el ciclo.

Ahora mismo, al estar frente a la boutique Gluskin, se preguntaba y esperaba que la fortaleza y superación que Edward tenía en aquel entonces siguieran manteniéndose en la actualidad.

Se acercó un poco y noto, para su mala suerte, que el negocio estaba cerrado. Se tocó la frente en señal de regaño consigo misma al no prestarle atención al horario cuando investigo del lugar.

Estuvo a punto de irse y tener la esperanza de encontrarlo la próxima vez, pero cuando dio los primeros pasos, noto que alguien le grito con una voz familiar.

“¡Señorita! ¡Espere! ¡Estoy por abrir el local!” 

Pauline volteo con lentitud y mantuvo una mirada llena de seriedad ante la voz.

Frente a sus ojos, como si los años no le hubieran cambiado, estaba Edward Gluskin usando un traje formal de trabajo. Similar al que usaba hace tantos años.

El pelinegro la miro con curiosidad de pies a cabeza durante unos minutos y, después, él la reconoció al instante.

“¿Pauline?... ¿Señorita Glick?” Dijo Eddie de forma nerviosa, como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

“Hola Edward… ha pasado tiempo.”

Eddie le dio un fuerte saludo de mano para después abrazarla sin temor mientras la nieve empezaba a caer en sus cabezas.

La mujer miro asombrada el interior del lugar una vez que fue invitada a pasar. Los trajes y abrigos invernales parecían prevalecer en el negocio debido al clima. En la ventana al exterior mantenía tres maniquís usando vestidos de novia y otros dos maniquíes en las esquinas del local usando la ropa formal de temporada.

La belleza en sus creaciones parecían brillar más ahora a diferencia de sus viejos estilos de diseño en el pasado.

Era como si tuviera un nuevo brillo en su vida y lo expresara en sus creaciones. Sonrió al notar esos detalles ahora mismo.

Ella se sentó en una de las sillas amuebladas para los clientes y Eddie le ofreció una bebida caliente de cortesía.

Finalmente, el pelinegro se sentó en frente de ella procurando mantener atención en la entrada en dado caso de que un cliente llegara.

“Que gusto verla de nuevo Pauline… pensé que ya no volvería desde que se mudó… ¿sigue atendiendo el ramo familiar?”

“Ya no Edward… me canse mucho de todos esos casos. Ahora soy teniente y detective en la estación de policía en New York… de hecho, estoy aquí por trabajo, pero aproveche para buscarte y ver cómo te estaba yendo... parece que estas de maravilla.”

Eddie la felicito ante el nuevo empleo y le dio una sonrisa de lado mientras negaba un poco la cabeza ante el último comentario en relación a su vida.

“No llego de manera fácil… pero logramos establecernos sin más problemas… el negocio ha prosperado y tengo comisiones que nos ayudaran para estas fechas.”

Pauline le sonrió casi al instante, no era forzada en realidad, pero ya se había acostumbrado a mostrar esas facciones a otros en su horario de trabajo.

“Nos ha ido muy bien estos años, tanto a mi como a mi hijo.”

“¿Cómo esta Dennis? Me gustaría verlo, la única imagen que tengo de él es ese niño pequeño y tímido.” Una ligera sonrisa salió de sus labios al recordarlo.

El niño era un artista en los dibujos y, a pesar de ser temeroso, era un excelente conversador cada vez que rompía esa barrera de timidez.

“Él está aquí… cambio mucho de hecho, no debe tardar en llegar, fue a acompañar a un amigo suyo a la parada de autobús.”

Ella asentía con una sonrisa para después darle un sorbo a su bebida. En ese silencio aprovecho para realizarle más preguntas. La gran mayoría eran causadas por su curiosidad en todos estos años.

En segundos, Eddie le confeso de los problemas económicos que experimento una vez que recibió la custodia de su hijo.

El tono y la postura de Eddie eran tensos en esos instantes. Ella sólo pudo imaginar lo doloroso de esa situación. Más aun al no contar con nadie en aquellos momentos.

Ella decidió no mover más el tema y dejo que el pelinegro describiera la ayuda de Frank Manera. El nombre le llego como un rayo, ella recordó que en el juicio se pidieron testigos del matrimonio, Frank era uno de los testigos de Eddie así como la profesora de primaria de Dennis.

Las palabras y descripciones de ellos fueron parte de la victoria en la custodia.

Sin duda, el tema era doloroso. No era para menos tomando en cuenta los problemas y el sufrimiento causados.

“Y dime Edward, ¿no volviste a casarte? Claro, si no te incomoda la pregunta.”

La cuestión tomo desprevenido a Eddie. El diseñador tomo un sorbo para darse valor y tener la manera de describir su curiosa relación. Temía que la mujer lo viera con desaprobación.

“No volví a casarme… ni siquiera quise iniciar una relación amorosa de nuevo. Yo me concentre en la crianza de mi hijo en todo momento.”

La mujer podía escuchar sus voces deductivas ante tal escenario. Ella ya sospechaba que eso podría pasarle. No tenía nada de malo el tener una vida así por supuesto. Si uno estaba de acuerdo con sus elecciones, no importaba lo que otros dijeran.

“Pero… bien… yo…” Eddie se rasco la cabeza y desvió un poco la mira, tratando de revisar si algún cliente o su hijo llegaban.

“Estoy con alguien más.”

“¿De verdad? eso es maravilloso… tengo curiosidad, ¿Cómo es ella? ¿A qué se dedica?”

Eddie negó un poco con una sonrisa del lado, dicha acción la dejo con una mirada de confusión.

“Es, una persona muy cariñosa y alegre.” Dio una sonrisa de lado al ver esa imagen de su pareja. Sonriéndole al instante cada vez que lo veía y riendo de esa forma tan armoniosa que le encantaba. La alegría y pensamiento le dieron valor para terminar su confesión. “Su nombre es Waylon… él es un enfermero, trabaja en el hospital Murkoff.”

Ahora Eddie era el que tenía curiosidad. No perdió la vista en las miradas de la mujer. Quería saber cuáles serían sus juicios, o si ella lo miraría con asco o decepción al conocer su terrible pasado.

“Es bueno escucharlo Edward, el que te des esta oportunidad.”

Eddie en realidad no esperaba esa respuesta. En el pasado la mujer era muy estricta y directa. Pensó que se decepcionaría con la revelación y lo miraría como un fracaso. En su juventud, las personas no aprobaban al cien por ciento las relaciones de ese tipo.

“¿No le incomoda Pauline? ¿Mi preferencia?... pensé que le disgustaría mi decisión.”

La policía negó con la cabeza y le mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llena de sinceridad. A pesar de que la confesión fue una verdadera sorpresa y coincidencia al recordar a algunos amigos en aquel hospital, ella entendía el sentimiento y era muy abierta desde hace años. Un caso como este no arruinaría su visión hacia Gluskin.

“Claro que no Edward… no eres diferente a los demás por la preferencia y, para ser honesta, yo soy igual.”

Eddie alzo las cejas en impresión. Estaba seguro que Frank se hubiera reído al verle dicha expresión en su frente. Quedo impresionado con la obvia declaración de la mujer. Él nunca imagino que la conversación diera ese giro tan inesperado.

Quería preguntar y saber más de ese comentario, pero la puerta abriéndose rompió su oportunidad y revelo a Dennis, quien se quitaba la capucha de su sudadera invernal gris.

“Buenas tardes.” Dijo Dennis a la mujer mientras caminaba para darle un saludo de mano.

“Dennis, ¿no me recuerdas?” Dijo con ligeras risas.

El joven la miro con curiosidad, enfocándose sólo en el rostro y en la sonrisa llena de carisma.

“Hijo, ella es Pauline Glick.”

El chico causo una expresión de sorpresa y de afirmación al recordar el nombre y a la mujer de su infancia. Imágenes de un cuarto con juguetes y cuadernos de dibujos con colores invadieron su mente, así como el aroma de aquel tiempo a lavanda.

Podía recordar las peticiones de la mujer en ese cuarto, preguntas sobre sus padres, de como él se sentía y la realización de un dibujo sobre su familia.

Siendo un niño, él no entendía que las verdaderas intenciones eran conocer el ambiente familiar de sus padres. Ella era muy buena para indagar en las profundidades de una persona.

Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo y la mujer deposito sus manos en los hombros y lo examino de pies a cabeza, siendo una completa sorpresa que toda su cabellera negra había sido afeitada.

Lo anterior no era lo único sorpresivo al ver al joven, también quedó impresionada al escuchar que el chico anhelaba con ser un actor en el futuro. Que es muy popular en las obras de teatro locales y que realizaría una obra cerca de Navidad.

Quien lo creería, el pequeño tan tímido y que ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda al momento de hablar, escogió una profesión en donde el domino de las emociones era primordial, así como el manejo al público con valentía.

“Señorita Glick, ¿no le gustaría ir a una de mis obras? Tengo un boleto extra.” Dijo el chico con alegría.

Ella vio la fecha y se desilusiono al notar que los preparativos del operativo y la junta con los militares era el mismo día. Realmente quería ver a Dennis en acción.

“Lo lamento Dennis, tengo trabajo ese día… pero te prometo verla la próxima vez. Verte en el escenario es algo que no me quiero perder.”

El chico rio un poco y aprovecho para conversarle de más experiencias en su vida escolar y ambiciones.

Ella sentía un alivio interno al ver la superación de esa pequeña familia. Tanto padre como hijo dieron lo mejor para sobrevivir y convivir de la forma más sana posible. La historia de ambos le dio esperanza de cierta manera a que sus casos anteriores tuvieran un final que, a pesar de no ser completamente feliz, fuera estable y emprendedor.

Quería saber más, tenía tantas preguntas que hacer, pero el oficial del ejército le mando mensajes muy extensos. Al parecer la necesitaban en la milicia por información nueva.

Sin duda, pediría esas vacaciones que dejo acumular en la estación de policía. Odiaba el no tener ningún descanso.

Se despidió de la familia y se aseguró de darles otra visita pronto. También, aprovecho para comprar tres trajes formales para su trabajo.

Mientras caminaba por la acera en dirección a su auto oscuro, se preguntaba cómo sería el chico que conquisto a Edward. Recordó que era un enfermero. Realmente quería saber cómo era el chico.

***

Waylon ya había salido de su jornada de trabajo, sin embargo, el accidente con el padre Martin no le permitían irse del hospital.

Ahora mismo acababa de colocar sus pertenencias en su jeep, para así dirigirse a pediatría y buscar a los gemelos, a quienes había dejado al cuidado de Clementine en sus minutos de descanso.

Seguía viendo las imágenes de su accidente una y otra vez. Los niños estallando en llanto cuando presenciaron la preparación de Martin a cirugía.

Sin duda, los niños imaginaban lo peor.

Para no dejarlos solos, el enfermero decidió cuidarlos al terminar su horario de trabajo.

Martin era alguien que él conocía desde su infancia, era un buen amigo de la familia y fue el cura que organizo la boda de sus padres. Recordó que de pequeño, en las cenas familiares, era invitado para algún evento familiar.

El hombre era muy amable y considerado, así como de los pocos padres que no le desprecio por tener una preferencia sexual distinta.

Le dolía verlo en el hospital y le atemorizaba un poco que lo peor llegase.

Al llegar a Pediatría, noto a Clementine en uno de los cuartos de descanso cercano. Abrió la puerta con suavidad y lentitud, como si tratara de esconderse de alguien. Miro al fondo y noto que la mujer se levantó y arropo a dos pequeños bultos en la cama.

Al acercarse más, el rubio noto que los gemelos estaban acostados en la cama, durmiendo de lado y de cara a cara.

La mujer coloco su dedo índice en su boca en señal de silencio y le pidió a Waylon que la siguiera a la salida del cuarto.

“No pensé que estarían dormidos… fue difícil sacarlos de emergencias a la sala de espera.” Dijo el rubio con impresión y sin dejar de ver a los pequeños por la ventana exterior.

“Sí, los niños estaban alterados pero también muy cansados, no dormirán por mucho pero si por unos minutos… ¿puedes explicarme que sucedió?”

El rubio suspiro y se rasco la cabeza al recapitular todo lo sucedido este día. Empezó a dar las explicaciones sin siquiera saber por dónde debería comenzar.

“El padre Martin tuvo un problema con su marcapasos, al parecer el aparato estaba perforando su pecho y perdiendo sus funciones para el corazón… en estos momentos le están colocando un aparato nuevo y están reparando el daño… lo que no entiendo, es quienes son esos niños… conozco a Martin desde que tengo memoria y nunca supe que los tenía a su cuidado.”

Clementine se acercó a la ventana de la habitación y noto como los dos niños mantenían una respiración rítmica y con pequeños movimientos en la cama.

“Ese hombre es su tío… sus padres fallecieron hace cinco meses y el padre decidió cuidarlos… Por lo que parece, ese hombre es todo lo que los gemelos tienen… me contaron como lograron llegar hasta aquí… Es increíble de hecho, levantar un cuerpo adulto y subirlo a un auto para después conducir hasta aquí… esos niños son muy valientes… Oh, despertaron.”

Waylon miro por la ventana como uno de los niños se levantó de la cama, sus bruscos movimientos causaron que el otro pequeño se levantara y lo siguiera.

Ambos abrieron la puerta y enfocaron su mirada en los dos adultos. Sus rostros mostraban preocupación en todo momento y mucha curiosidad al ver al enfermero que estaba al pendiente del estado de su tío.

“Nuestro tío, él… él esta…” El niño no era capaz de decirlo. La mera pronunciación e idea le paralizaba.

“No claro que no… lo están operando ahora miso y estará en una cama una vez que terminen, pero por ahora, tenemos que esperar.”

Los niños intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron con resignación ante los hechos.

Waylon se arrodillo cerca de ellos y les platico como él conocía a Martin desde hace años. Movió la situación de forma que pudiera conocer todo de ellos. En minutos, los pequeños le platicaron toda su historia.

En efecto, ellos quedaron huérfanos hace meses debido a un accidente automovilístico. Los dos asistían a la escuela cercana de la iglesia y, además de realizar actividades escolares, los niños le confesaron que vestían pequeñas túnicas blancas para ayudar al padre Martin en cualquier ceremonia eclesiástica.

Solían salírseles risas al recordar momentos en esas actividades y en los cuidados de Martin, quien, para ellos, era una figura paterna llena de amor y paciencia. Ellos llegaban a afirmarle que el sacerdote era mucho más paciente que sus propios padres.

Waylon llevo a los niños a la habitación, decidiendo ser su oyente ya que, después de todo, necesitaban de alguien que los cuidara y escuchara.

***

Jeremy acaba de salir exhausto de una de sus cirugías asignadas, se quitó el cubre bocas y tomo una gran bocanada de aire esterilizado del hospital. La operación le llevo unas horas y estaba listo para cubrir su último turno en Emergencias.

Trataba de dar bien sus pasos para no entrar en conflicto con alguien. Lo anterior lo hacía por el aviso de sus jefes, sin embargo, la insubordinación de los cirujanos internos y el mal manejo de otros compañeros en sus horarios de trabajo lo tenían al borde de romper la paciencia.

Los jefes no querían realizar su trabajo en imponer orden a los cirujanos novatos y los aprendices no se molestaban en poner atención en las operaciones. Algunos, a excepción de unos cuantos, tenían la idea de que eran perfectos en este campo y que cada situación estaba bien predicha.

Era verdad que existían escenarios y protocolos hipotéticos, sin embargo y en base a su experiencia, las normas llegaban a romperse cuando la situación era extrema.

Después de todo, los cirujanos no eran robots que seguían órdenes como soldados, eso lo aprendió a la perfección al ver el campo laboral de sus padres cuando era pequeño.

“¡Maldita sea hombre! ¡Ayúdanos por favor!”

“Señor ¿Puede bajar la voz? Se lo repetiré, un dolor de cabeza no es una emergencia.”

Jeremy estaba escuchando la conversación en la entrada de Emergencias mientras recogía los expedientes de sus pacientes asignados.

Al parecer, el jefe de Emergencias estaba discutiendo con una pareja, siendo el esposo el que mantenía el escándalo mientras la mujer estaba sentada en una silla.

“¡Esto no es un dolor común! ¡Mírala! No es normal que sus ojos y la piel tomen ese color… por favor, nos tienen dando vueltas de consultorio a consultorio, atiendan a mi esposa.”

Jeremy sintió un malestar al escuchar el dolor en el tono de voz del joven, al acercarse un poco, pudo notar la apariencia de la chica.

La pobre mujer parecía mareada, su rostro era rojo y las venas de su frente eran demasiado visibles. Finalmente, sus ojos estaban llorosos e inyectados en sangre, podía ver unas cuantas lagrimas deslizarse a causa del dolor.

La chica estaba sufriendo.

“Mire, puedo darle una banda verde en nuestra categoría de emergencias, pero debe esperar por el turno ya que hay más personas en espera.”

“¡¿Esta bromeando?! ¡Mi mujer necesita ayuda ya!”

“Señor, entiendo su frustración, pero debe entender que su problema no es la única emergencia aquí, estas personas también deben ser atendidas.”

“Lo entiendo hombre, pero no es justo que minimices el problema de mi esposa ¡haz algo!”

La desesperación llego en esos instantes, causando que el civil sujetara al médico con ambas manos de forma amenazadora.

“¡Seguridad! ¡Saquen a estas personas aquí!”

“¡Cállate!” La voz de Jeremy sonó como un trueno. Tan fuerte que hasta varios enfermeros dejaron de hacer sus deberes con el fin de presenciar más.

“Yo atenderé a su mujer… ven, la acostaremos en una camilla.” El hombre lo miro con incredulidad y avanzo con lentitud como si fuera un animal indefenso. Sus ojos se llenaron de alegría al ver la cama que Jeremy señalaba.

Entre él y el esposo, se encargaron de llevar a la mareada mujer a la camilla. Detrás de ellos se escuchó al instante una ola de protestas por parte de la gente que hacía fila para ser atendidos. Cada uno de ellos argumentando la falta de consideración del hospital al no respetar el turno.

“¡Doctor Blaire! Esta decisión rompe los protocolos… no podemos desorganizar las emergencias de esta forma.” Dijo el médico de forma amenazadora y con el ego herido al no ser obedecidas sus órdenes.

“La chica necesita ayuda… cualquiera con sentido común notaria que ella necesita apoyo.”

“Desista doctor, o llamare a los directores.”

Jeremy no hizo caso, se acercó a la chica y empezó a examinarla.

“Pagara por esto Blaire.” Dijo el jefe de Emergencias con un tono lleno de furia y advertencia.

Jeremy le dio sólo un gruñido de fastidio y procedió a darle los chequeos de rutina. Al revisarla y llevarla a tomografía, pudo notar por los escáneres que la chica estaba cerca de experimentar un derrame cerebral. Ella había estado padeciendo de migrañas constantes, siendo este día un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Si él no hubiera actuado rápido, la chica ya hubiera perdido control de sus extremidades y la pérdida del habla.

Jeremy autorizo a los enfermeros el internar a la chica y darles los medicamentos necesarios, asimismo, pidió que se le colocara en observaciones y se le diera de alta una vez que no mostrara anomalías.

Después de acomodar a la chica y recibir un fuerte apretón de manos en señal de agradecimiento, el cirujano decidió atender a los demás pacientes a su cargo. Por fortuna, todos estaban estables y tendrían la operación asignada en unos días.

Con un poco de tiempo libre, se acercó a la oficina de Trager para una pequeña plática, trato de abrir la puerta pero noto que estaba cerrada. Le parecía extraño el no encontrarlo ahí siendo ya su horario de trabajo. Miro en varias direcciones y noto a Vincent dejando unos reportes en el pabellón de registro. El chico mantuvo el contacto visual, teniendo el presentimiento de que Jeremy tenía otras intenciones con él.

El cirujano no lo dudo y se acercó.

De todos aquí, tal vez Vince sabría del paradero de Trager. Ese enfermero era la nueva pareja sentimental de su amigo después de todo.

“Vince, ¿has visto a Rick?”

“Oh, él tuvo que salir, no me dijo a donde, pero me dijo que iba atender a un conocido que estaba enfermo… de hecho, no creo que venga hoy, me llamo hace unos minutos diciendo que no llegaría.” Dijo de forma tímida pero sin nerviosismo.

“Excelente, disculpa por interrumpirte.”

El chico le sonrió de forma honesta para afirmarle de la carencia de problemas en ese acto. Le asintió y se fue por el pasillo para continuar con su turno.

En los minutos que tenía, empezó a revisar su cuenta social en dado caso de algún mensaje de su trabajo o cursos académicos.

En su búsqueda, no se percató de ningún aviso de importancia, aprovecho su momento para llenar una curiosidad que estaba rodeándolo desde hace días. Miro la página de Dennis y le dio un vistazo a las fotos publicadas y mensajes reflexivos del chico. El joven no sólo exponía sus obras de teatro, sino que le gustaba escribir sus propias reflexiones y lecturas especializadas en psicología o novelas de autodescubrimiento.

Miro las fotografías y los comentarios debajo de ellas, la gran mayoría eran de las obras teatrales e incluso había un video, Jeremy lo reprodujo y subió un poco el volumen sin temor ya que las personas y las pláticas en el pasillo cubrían el ruido del celular.

Una ceja se alzó al ver el talento del chico en ese video, la voz y las posturas eran muy distintas a las que veía cuando trataba con él. El joven tímido y nervioso parecía desaparecer en el escenario.

Aunque no era muy fan de eventos como el teatro o conciertos musicales, Jeremy sentía curiosidad por verlo actuar.

Iba a ver más del video, pero el volumen se detuvo al recibir un mensaje de sus jefes. Ellos le pedían que se dirigiera inmediatamente a la dirección.

Al verlo, suspiro y se dio cuenta de que el jefe en Emergencias era el causante de todo esto.

Se dirigió a la dirección y se iba preparando para cualquier sermón que le dieran, sin embrago, al cruzar la enorme oficina y acercarse a la mesa de sus jefes, noto algo extraño en el ambiente. No sólo estaba presente el tipo que lo acuso, también estaba uno de los abogados del hospital.

No le gusto la pinta de eso.

“Tome asiento doctor Blaire.”

En frente de la mesa rectangular estaba una silla, exclusiva para él, mientras que los demás se sentaban del otro lado de forma que el grupo quedara en frente de él.

“Tuvimos otro reporte de usted doctor… me temo que ya no podemos continuar con estas insubordinaciones por parte suya… sus decisiones rompen con el orden en el hospital.”

“Esa mujer necesitaba atención médica urgente.” Dijo de forma firme y con una mirada de halcón hacia todos los presentes.

La ira empezaba a llegarle al tope. Sus jefes dejaron la cirugía hace mucho tiempo y no estaban relacionados con el ambiente médico. Ellos no eran nadie para decidir cómo debería actuar.

“Directores, de acuerdo al protocolo…” Dijo el jefe de Emergencias con el fin de dar más peso a la acusación.

Para Blaire, el argumento era infantil y estúpido a ese grado. Sentía que hablaba con niños.

“¡¿Estas bromeando?! ¿Seguir el protocolo? No todo el tiempo podemos seguir reglas específicas, no somos unos jodidos soldados.”

“Doctor, si hubiera seguido el protocolo como era debido…” Las palabras del jefe en Emergencias no lograron ser terminadas. Jeremy le robo la oportunidad de continuar con su discurso.

“¡Una mujer hubiera muerto!... estaba a minutos de sufrir un derrame cerebral.” Jeremy grito con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de que el sentido y la lógica reaccionaran en todos los presentes, pero no logro nada a pesar del esfuerzo. Cada uno de ellos sólo desvió la mirada y tosió ante el reclamo.

“A pesar de sus deducciones doctor, no podemos dejar de lado las emergencias pendientes e incluso la atención de sus pacientes ya asignados. Usted tiene un rol y horario que cumplir, si no lo hace ocurren estos desastres como en Emergencias… y no es sólo eso, ya hemos recibido demasiados reportes de usted, de conducta y de enseñanza… me temo que ya no podemos tolerarlo un minuto más.”

Jeremy estaba pálido ahora, no podía creer lo que estas personas le estaban haciendo. La risa de satisfacción del odioso que lo reporto salió al instante con esas palabras.

“Ya no queremos que trabaje en este hospital… doctor, ya no necesitamos de su servicio… el doctor Trager tomara a sus pacientes de ahora en adelante.”

Y con esas simples palabras, Jeremy dejo de hablar. Dejando un silencio incomodo en todos los presentes.

¿Cómo debería sentirse o reaccionar? ¿Debería maldecir? ¿Debería agarrar todos los expedientes de sus pacientes y tirárselos a la cara? Era tan extraño ese momento de trance, era como si las emociones fueran muchas y trataran de salir de una puerta a la vez, causando que ninguna saliera al quedar atoradas en la entrada.

No mostro nada, se levantó de la silla sin decir nada y cerró la puerta. Camino un poco sin mostrar atención a las personas de alrededor y se apoyó a la pared.

Tal vez su cerebro no procesaba lo sucedido o era su orgullo el que lo movía a no reaccionar o insultar. Fuera lo que fuera, él no sentía nada. Simplemente no sentía nada.

***

Después de varias horas llenas de consuelo, relatos y paciencia, la operación de Martin logro ser terminada con éxito. Waylon estaba en la sala de espera con los gemelos esperando luz verde para visitar al mayor.

Aunque era contra las reglas introducir niños, movió algunos hilos para permitir que los gemelos entraran y, con la ayuda de su madre, logro comunicarse con una de las señoras coordinadoras de los eventos en la iglesia, ella con gusto decidió venir y cuidar de los chicos mientras el padre Martin estuviera internado.

Ahora mismo, el rubio dio un suspiro de alivio al notar al cirujano salir de la habitación.

Waylon sintió un latido al corazón al ver a los dos pequeños sujetarse las manos casi al instante. Como si se dieran apoyo y confianza con el tacto en sí.

“Familiares de Martin Archimbaud.” Dijo el cardiólogo mientras miraba a Waylon y de forma aleatoria en varias direcciones en busca de otro civil.

El rubio movió la cabeza y ojos en dirección de los niños, insinuándoles que los infantes eran los familiares.

El especialista sonrió un poco y se arrodillo para estar a la altura de los pequeños. Dejo a un lado sus reportes y se enfocó en decir la información de la manera más clara y poco alarmante.

“Bien, logramos retirar el marcapasos y colocarle uno nuevo. Ahora él está a salvo, necesita estar en cama, pero ya está fuera de peligro… de hecho, él está despierto… ¿quieren verlo?”

Los niños asintieron casi al instante al tener esa opción.

El medico les sonrió y abrió la puerta, siendo sólo uno de los gemelos en acercarse al cuerpo del sacerdote. Se subió a una de las sillas para la visita y deposito su rostro en el hombro del paciente mientras lo abrazaba.

El mayor empezó a darle palmadas y palabras de afecto para que se calmara.

Al alejarlo un poco del abrazo, Waylon pudo notar los hombros moviéndose ante los quejidos y lloriqueos, el padre no dudo y depositó sus pulgares en los ojos para secarle las lágrimas.

“Hijo, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no te acercas?” dijo Martin mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos en dirección del gemelo que se quedó en la entrada de la puerta con Waylon.

De los dos, el gemelo que estaba en la camilla hablo.

“Es que… aquí perdimos… aquí fue la última ves cuando los vimos… cuando mamá y papá…” ya no podía terminar la frase. Una ola de tristeza y llanto le arrebato la oportunidad de confesar esa respuesta.

El otro pequeño decidió, finalmente, entrar a la habitación y abrazar a Martin con el mismo cariño y miedo.

Los adultos hicieron las conexiones y se dieron cuenta de que ambos infantes imaginaron el mismo escenario de sus padres. Creyeron que perderían a Martin y quedarían completamente solos de nuevo.

La escena era conmovedora a los ojos del personal médico. El cirujano mostro una sonrisa de lado hacia Waylon junto a un suspiro ante la escena.

Sintió mucho cariño por los pequeños, el miedo y la tristeza de ambos debió ser insoportable durante esas horas. No era para menos, al perder a los padres a tan corta edad y presenciar una posible pérdida otra vez, no podía ni siquiera imaginar un contexto hipotético en su posición.

Esos niños eran muy valientes y fuertes en carácter como en fortaleza.

“No, no, no, no… no digan eso _hijos míos_ … Dios decidió que no era mi hora… realmente él tiene planes para cada uno de nosotros, él me envió dos ángeles este día para ser salvado.” Martin recibió una sonrisa de los niños, quienes no dudaron una vez más y lo abrazaron con fuerza.

“Waylon, hijo, ha pasado mucho tiempo… oh, me entere de tu entrada con los paramédicos, felicidades, sabía que lo lograrías.”

El rubio se acercó a la cama y el cirujano se excusó afirmando de más pacientes que requerían cuidados.

Al cerrarse la puerta, el chico hablo con más libertad.

“Gracias padre Martin… discúlpeme, he sido un desastre casi todo el año y no le visitaba como antes.”

“Hijo mío, descuida, me alegra saber que estas por buen camino y que te está yendo bien… tu madre me confeso de tu nueva pareja… estoy muy feliz por ti Waylon.”

El padre lo miro con una honesta sonrisa. Él hombre sabia de su preferencia sexual y nunca lo juzgo o miro con malos ojos. De hecho, solía insinuarle que si llegaba al altar con alguien, él estaría más que dispuesto a organizar una ceremonia para él.

El sentimiento en ese entonces era muy cálido. Una risita se le escapó con la imagen de él y Eddie en el altar, rodeados de sus amigos y familiares. Todos sonriéndoles y gritando por su unión.

“No fue sencillo llegar a esa relación… pero recibí mucha ayuda de todo el mundo.” Waylon le sonrió un poco y sintió que contar historias suyas no era lo apropiado, Martin era el que merecía ser escuchado por esta vez.

“No sabía que sus sobrinos vivían con usted.”

Los niños, quienes no prestaban atención a la plática adulta, devolvieron miradas llenas de curiosidad al ser mencionados en la conversación.

“Son los pequeños de mi hermana… ella y su esposo sufrieron un accidente en un choque y pues bien…” Un suspiro salió de él mientras acariciaba el cabello de los niños. “Yo acepte cuidarlos desde entonces… ellos me llenan una soledad que tenía hace años.” Dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de los niños.

Waylon continúo escuchando la historia del padre y, sin duda, explicaba la presencia de los niños con mucho cariño. El sentimiento era mutuo, ya que los gemelos interrumpían los relatos para describir lo sucedió o corregir el punto de vista.

Varias risas y pequeños berrinches salían de esos relatos. Durante ese lapso, la mujer que esperaban para el cuidado de los pequeños llego. Ella parecía estar cerca de los cuarenta y estaba usando una falda pegada al cuerpo que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas junto a un suéter color rosa pálido. Parecía confiable ya que los niños sonrieron al verla entrar.

Waylon se hubiera quedado más tiempo, pero Martin noto su cansancio y postura, termino insinuándole que se fuera a descansar, que ya había abusado demasiado de su cuidado.

El rubio le prometió otra visita y se fue más relajado hacia la salida, sin embargo, Andrew lo tomo del hombro mientras mantenía una mirada llena de curiosidad e impacto.

“Hey, ¿no se supone que saliste hace horas? Bien, no importa, ¿ya supiste la novedad?”

Waylon lo miro de forma extraña y negó con lentitud.

“A Blaire… los jefes lo despidieron… lo corrieron del hospital.”

Waylon cambio su rostro a una mirada de impacto y preocupación. Varias escenas con su ex lo rodearon en seguida, al igual que una mezcla de sentimientos confusos. Similares al alivio y confusión.

No sabía si sería sensato hablar con él. Ni siquiera él se decidía ahora mismo.

***

Trager no asistió al hospital después de atender a Miles. Sabía que el visitar a su ex y al soldado le causarían este desanimo.

Él fue por cuenta propia sabiendo las consecuencias, pero aun así, no dejaba de dolerle un poco la situación de todo. Cuando creía que el tiempo lo había curado por completo, la visita a ese lugar sólo causo que se le abriera más la herida.

Ni siquiera se dirigió a su apartamento, se quedó toda la noche mirando el cielo estrellado de la ciudad en una de las zonas alejadas de los edificios. Pidió un permiso para faltar el día siguiente al trabajo, solicitud que los jefes le debían debido a trabajos extra que había realizado en días de descanso. Además, la falta de cirugías agilizó ese permiso.

Suspiro agotado al ver los rayos del sol salir. Entro al auto y miro varios mensajes y llamadas, la mayoría pertenecían a su pareja y unos cuantos a Jeremy, decidió que los leería en casa una vez que estuviera en su cama.

Estaciono su auto en el complejo de apartamentos y metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar las llaves.

Al meter la llave, sintió mucha sorpresa al ver la puerta sin el seguro interno. Abrió con lentitud y con la postura física necesaria en dado caso que debiese forcejar con alguien.

Su rostro de seriedad cambio a una de sorpresa al encontrar a dos personas en su vivienda.  

La primera persona no la conocía, llevaba solo un uniforme militar y un corte de cabello del mismo estilo. Sin embargo, conocía a la otra persona. Sentado en su sillón y con una sudadera invernal azul oscuro estaba Miles. Él no lucia tan enfermo como hace horas, pero no estaba completamente sano. Lo podía notar al verlo levantarse y sujetar el estómago un poco.

“¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?”

“Tenemos que hablar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y pues sí, nuestro Jeremy fue despedido y nuestro Miles salió sin el permiso de Chris al exterior.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	24. Propuesta impaciente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, despues de tanto tiempo y logre actualizar :)  
> Una disculpa, estuve enferma por unos dias y mi trabajo aumento un poco este verano.  
> Muchas gracias por seguir este fic y comentar con honestidad. Llego a ser muy insegura en cuanto a los capítulos y el giro que le estoy dando a la historia, en parte lo anterior explica porque tardo, llego a cambiar pequeños detalles que no son de mi agrado.  
> Muchas gracias por comentar y ser honestos en sus criticas y sugerencias al momento de escribir, significa mucho que me tomen en cuenta y me hagan sentir parte del fandom.
> 
> Espero les guste el capitulo y no duden en comentar.  
> Sin mas, los dejo XD

Trager estaba curioso y algo alarmado ante toda la situación. Nunca imagino que Miles, el joven que era protegido por un ejército literalmente, estuviera a las afueras de su zona segura sólo para hablar.

Sintió cierta calidez en su pecho al verlo llegar hasta aquí a pesar de los riesgos y con el peligro de ser buscado en las calles. Al percatarse de eso, él se preguntaba por qué no visitaba mejor a su madre o algún otro familiar.

Al final, una realización le llego como un rayo al entender que él jamás pondría en riesgo a un familiar suyo.

La calidez se volvió amargura ante esa posible idea. Sin duda el hecho de valer menos en cuestión de segundos era una sensación constante en su día a día.

El cirujano deposito sus pertenencias en la mesa y se dirigió a la pequeña sala cercana a la ventana que tenía.

El soldado que acompañaba a Miles se acercó inmediatamente y deslizo las cortinas en dichas ventanas. Afirmo que no deberían estar haciendo la visita en primer lugar, por lo que tomaría cualquier medida posible para protegerlo.

“Tienes sólo media hora Miles… sé que no es suficiente, pero trata de ser veloz… es muy peligroso lo que estamos haciendo… eso y que estoy seguro de que Chris ya se dio cuenta de tu ausencia.” A pesar de tener un buen físico, el soldado lucia bastante nervioso.

“Scott, descuida, no tardare.” Dijo Miles de la forma más relajada posible.

El militar lo miro con preocupación y suspiro ante la situación en general y el regaño que recibiría de sus superiores y en especial de uno de sus mejores amigos.

No estuvo de acuerdo en ese plan y, en parte, no podía definir en verdad como se dejó convencer por el periodista. El chico le describió toda la situación en general y su urgencia en hablar con Trager.

Entendía el sentimiento y podía sentir el temor del rubio ante un posible accidente emocional. Tal vez la situación era exagerada, pero incluso las peores tragedias fueron tomadas como pequeñeces y no se les evitaron al no darles atención.

Enfrentaría el castigo, pero, lo que más anhelaba ahora, era que nadie sospechoso los atacara. Era un alivio que el lugar estuviera casi desierto.

Cerró la puerta y miro su reloj de mano para medir el tiempo. También, tenía el celular a la mano en dado caso de que Chris le llamara.

Mientras tanto, Miles y Trager se mantuvieron sentados en el sofá. El rubio se tocaba un poco el estómago y el cirujano esperaba a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

Miles miraba en varias direcciones para poder decir sus argumentos. Palabras y ánimos que él sospechaba serian vacíos a los oídos de Trager. Esperaba que sus intentos ayudaran más.

“¿No te parece peligroso el venir aquí? Eso y que deberías estar en cama.”

“Me preocupaste… pensé que te lastimarías o que algo malo te sucedería... en el pasado lo hacías.”

Una ruidosa carcajada salió de Trager mientras agachaba su cabeza casi al nivel de sus piernas.

“Ya no soy tan débil Miles… hasta me ofende un poco tu preocupación sin sentido.”

El rubio suspiro ante el rol de su ex. Odiaba esos momentos en los que procuraba disfrazar la situación por medio de frases hirientes, como si quisiera mostrar fortaleza al ser sarcástico o rudo.

“Chris… él no trato de lastimarte o mover un nervio… sólo se desquito por lo que estabas haciendo… honestamente Trager tú te buscaste el ser insultado y también tu...” Miles no termino su frase al escuchar una confesión distinta.

“No puedo dejar de amarte.” Dijo casi en un suspiro mientras miraba al vacío y sin tener el valor de confrontar al rubio.

Miles detuvo su discurso y se sintió impotente ante la declaración.

Realmente no entendía la felicidad de tantos hombres y mujeres que encontraban satisfacción al tener dos pretendientes. Él veía el asunto cruel ya que al final uno se quedaba sin nada, siendo Trager el afectado en todo caso.

Su ex no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero no merecía sufrir emocionalmente de esta manera.

“La primera vez… la primera vez que nos conocimos… creo que mi amor por ti fue al instante… a pesar del incidente claro.” Trager rio de forma agradable. No era sarcástico o burlón, era como si la risa fuera honesta ante el recuerdo.

Miles lo acompañó en el ánimo. La primera vez que se conocieron fue en una conferencia médica respecto a nuevos proyectos e investigaciones relacionadas a enfermedades más comunes, siendo el tema del cáncer el más usado.

Las exposiciones medicas fueron lo más sencillo de hacer, el reto ya venía en la contestación de preguntas.

Los médicos contestaron de forma audaz y concreta las cuestiones que hacían. Sin embargo, de los presentes, Miles era el que realizaba dudas con verdadera crítica. Notándose de las buenas fuentes conseguidas y como el chico, a pesar de no tener conocimiento médico, realizaba preguntas y descripciones como un verdadero cirujano.

Miles, más que buscar atención, parecía buscar poner en ridículo a los médicos. Trager encontró eso algo interesante y decidió entrar en el juego del periodista. Ambos no se rendían durante el lapso de la conferencia.

Inclusive, hubieran continuado todo el tiempo si el coordinador del evento no los hubiera detenido.

Trager decidió buscar al joven una vez que la conferencia hubiera terminado, encontrándolo cerca de la mesa de bocadillos mientras entrevistaba a una cirujana en cardiología.

Noto muy tradicional el usar un bloc de notas para una entrevista. Otros periodistas usaban una grabadora o una cámara de video para contar con un registro visual de la información.

Una vez que logro conversar con él y dirigirse a un lugar un poco alejado, descubrió que las entrevistas que realizo no eran para su trabajo, más bien eran para él mismo, con el sólo propósito de saber más del mundo médico.

Sus conocimientos eran superficiales, pero no pobres o decadentes. En ese momento, una curiosidad invadió al cirujano para conocerlo más. Siendo ese encuentro el inicio de su relación.

“Me sorprendió que no me sacaran del lugar por haber acaparado tanto… no entiendo que te gusto de mí en ese momento.” Miles se rasco la cabeza en reacción.

“Me llevaste la contra… tu sabes muy bien que me encantan los rebeldes…” en ese momento la imagen de Vince, el enfermero, le llego al instante. El chico tan tímido y emprendedor era un quiebre a su gusto. Él se quedó muy sorprendido cuando el chico se le confeso un día cuando dejo unos expedientes. Uso una invitación a un concierto de Jazz como confesión de amor de cierta manera.

El chico era dulce, pero tímido. Todo lo contrario a Miles. Aunque el enfermero era distinto, él quería darse ese cambio y tratar de buscar el amor de nuevo.

Aun así, a pesar de tener una pareja estable, él no dejaba ese amor por Miles. Odiaba que interactuara con Chris y no sólo con el soldado, Trager seguiría sintiéndose igual ante cualquier otro extraño que se le acercara.

Su mirada empezó a cambiar por una llena de odio al recordar la realidad.

Este chico era su martirio, por él sacrifico tantas cosas con la esperanza de tenerlo a su lado y, al final, sus apuestas lo hicieron perder no sólo una estabilidad emocional, sino la esperanza de levantarse de nuevo ante la herida.

Miles noto la mirada y se sintió algo incómodo ante la situación. Comprendía el sentimiento y por la tormenta que su ex experimentaba.

“Trager… aunque no me creas… yo sé lo que tu sien…”

“¡Cállate! No te atrevas… tu… tú jamás entenderás como me siento.” Dijo mientras lo señalaba con los dedos.

“Rick escúchame.”

“¡Tú no tienes ningún maldito problema! No importa cuántas veces te equivoques, nadie te dejara solo. Puedo asegurarte que Chris te perdonara cualquier cosa que hagas porque eso es lo que sabes hacer. Tu sólo manipulas personas a tu conveniencia sin importarte el resultado.”

Miles dejo que el cirujano se desquitara, sentía que cualquier intento seria en vano ante la explosión emocional. Sin embargo, nunca imagino que la siguiente frase lo haría quebrar el silencio.

“¡Tú no sabes lo que es estar atrapado! Ahogarte más y más mientras los demás miran y no hacen nada.”

“Oh sí, soy el que lo tiene sencillo ¿no? Sí, vivo en el maldito paraíso Rick, estoy atrapado con varios militares, no puedo ver a mi familia con riesgo a que los lastimen, estoy siendo buscado por un homicida que no deja de lastimar inocentes y…” la garganta de Miles formo un nudo ante la siguiente declaración, inclusive, el ardor de sus ojos empezó a sentirse ante las lágrimas provocadas por la tristeza, frustración y coraje. “Vivo con el temor de perder a Chris cuando ataquen a ese loco.”

Trager detuvo su mirada de enojo. Siendo la confesión de Miles la razón de su silencio.

El rubio se levantó del sillón y se sentó al lado del cirujano mientras se sujetaba el estómago. Parecía que una ola de dolor estomacal le llego ya que se sujetaba con fuerza.

“Lo lamento… nunca te quise lastimar… pero, hubiera sido peor si prolongábamos el rompimiento… creí que era lo mejor para ambos, merecías empezar de nuevo… los dos lo merecíamos… perdóname si te lastime… aunque no estamos juntos, me dolió verte perder el control en el ejército…”

Trager volteo al lado de Miles y pudo notar la honestidad y desesperación del chico.

“No eres el único atrapado… trató de ser fuerte para Chris, para mi madre y para todos los demás pero… pero la verdad, estoy mus asustado.” Miles coloco sus manos en su cara y tembló al pronunciar la última palabra. “Todo se está desmoronando y no puedo repararlo.”

Ambos se quedaron callados, sin mirarse el uno al otro y dejando que el sonido urbano los rodeara.

“Mi oferta sigue en pie.”

“Trager… no, por favor… no quiero que…”

“No estoy molesto contigo Miles y ya no tienes que preocuparte por mi… pero no puedes impedirme el dejar de amarte… yo aún te amo. Realmente te sigo amando… a pesar de eso, aunque yo sé que no obtendré nada a cambio, no puedo permitir que nadie te lastime… acepta mi propuesta.”

¿Era lo correcto aceptar esa idea? Si él se fuera lejos de Denver, tal vez Chris y su familia estarían mejor.

Se perdió tanto en la idea que no logro sentir los ruidosos pasos en la puerta. Al voltear, sus facciones se llenaron de pánico al darse cuenta de que Chris era la razón de ese ruido. Su rostro tan pacífico y normal fue cambiado por uno lleno de furia. Detrás de él, estaba Scott cubriéndose su frente con una mano ante la problemática situación.

No sabía desde hace cuánto Chris estaba ahí, pero tenía la sospecha de que escucho la última parte de la conversación.

“Tienes tres minutos para bajarte de aquí y dirigirte al auto… es peligroso que estés aquí.” Dijo con una ira tratando de salir y azotar por todos lados.

Miles se levantó con lentitud y se despidió de Trager. El médico solo asintió, prometiéndole que las cosas irían para mejor de cierta manera.

El rubio pasó al lado de Chris sin el valor para mirar su rostro. Sabía que su corazón no soportaría esa mirada llena de decepción.

Una vez que se subió al auto, mantuvo la mirada fija en sus pies. Chris no le dirigió la palabra el resto del camino y ni siquiera lo miro. Era un alivio porque de esa forma no se daría cuenta de las lágrimas que salían de su rostro.

Scott fue el único en notarlo y en darle un apretón en el hombro en señal de apoyo. Miles, sin dudarlo, le agradeció por el riesgo que tomo para llegar hasta aquí.

La emoción llena de gratitud le sirvió para alejar la tristeza.

Chris, quien conducía en todo el camino, se dedicó a regañar a su amigo por seguir las órdenes de Miles y le sugirió que inventaran una buena excusa por la ausencia de éste, ya que _sólo_ ellos sabían de lo sucedido.

Ni siquiera Banek sabía de esta osadía. Por lo tanto, ambos idearon un plan para meter a Miles a la milicia sin dar sospechas.

El rubio intentaba mirar a Chris y conversar con él, pero cualquier intento era en vano. Sus únicas palabras fueron un _descansa_ al acostarlo en la cama.

Lo arruino, simplemente lo arruino.

***

“Entonces, cuando Eddie bateo la pelota, corrió y corrió en la dirección contraria… él no logro escuchar nuestras voces para que se diera la vuelta.” Decía Edith Gluskin entre risas. Usando un rebozo purpura pálido tejido a mano y unos pantalones oscuros para invierno.

Ella se encontraba en el comedor de la familia Gluskin, con una bebida caliente, al lado de su hijo, nieto y amigos cercanos de la familia.

Una ola de risas estaba saliendo de cada uno a excepción de Eddie, quien se encontraba tapándose el rostro con ambas manos y con las orejas rojas por la vergüenza.

De hecho, Edith vino con regalos antes de Navidad. Había tejido guantes, gorros y suéteres casi para todos. Dennis y Frank recibieron un suéter mientras que Waylon recibió unos guantes, bufanda y gorra invernal color naranja, las cuales estaba usando en ese momento debido al frio.

El color de las prendas y los mechones dorados que salían de su frente le hacían ver demasiado lindo. Eddie quería besar ese rostro y piel suave en cada oportunidad que tu viera, pero era precavido ante las visitas.

“Oh señora G, esa historia se escucha más graciosa cada vez que usted la cuenta, ¡nunca me canso de escucharla!” decía Frank para expulsar una carcajada al terminar.

El recordaba el juego de béisbol hace tantos años, él no dejaba de reírse cuando estuvo en las yardas de los espectadores en su infancia.

“Yo no le veo el chiste.” Decía Eddie claramente herido y avergonzado con los brazos ahora cruzados. Aligero al final sus gestos a un rostro de comprensión al mirar a su madre.

Como la Navidad se estaba acercando y la obra de Dennis seria mañana, la llegada de Edith a su hogar estaba prevista para esos días.

Eddie, después de realizar el viaje a casa de su madre, dedico los días restantes a darle acondicionamiento a su taller de costura para que la mujer pudiera dormir y no tuviera que subir las escaleras a su edad.

También Chloe y Emily llegarían cerca del atardecer a la ciudad. Aunque Eddie quería arreglárselas para conseguirles un lugar donde dormir, su ex esposa ya le había informado que reservo en un hotel sólo para tres días, ya que volverían a New York para pasar la navidad con Derek.

Al mirar la mesa, se sintió tan feliz al presenciar a Waylon platicando con su madre entre risas y miradas relajadas. Edith sabía de su relación con Waylon. Él se lo confeso cuando fue a visitarla a su ciudad natal.

Pensó que la mujer lo criticaría a estas alturas. Imagino una larga plática en la que él sería comparado con su padre y terminaría estableciendo la enorme decepción de esa realidad.

Él no podía creer la actitud de su madre. Al igual que Pauline, ella le sonrió de forma cariñosa y lo abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

Parecía que estaba soñando, todo estaba yendo de maravilla en su pequeña familia. Sonrió al recordar algunas lágrimas por parte de la anciana al ver a Dennis en persona.

Su hijo la abrazo con mucho cariño, siendo correspondido de la misma manera.

Al pensarlo mejor, se dio cuenta de lo influyente que Waylon fue en él. De no haber sido por él y por sus consejos, varios aspectos de su vida hubieran sido erróneos o continuado de la misma manera. Pensaba en su protección ante el pleito con Derek o al conocer a Rose y sentir un quiebre a esa cruel barrera que tenía hacia su madre.

Sin Waylon, no hubiera encontrado el valor para decirle a Dennis de su terrible pasado y, sin su apoyo, él jamás hubiera permitido una comunicación con su madre.

Sin duda, agradecía de todo corazón el haberlo conocido en esas extrañas circunstancias en el hospital.

Volvió a sentarse en el comedor y rio, esta vez, por la nueva historia de su madre, en la cual ella confeso como lo volvió adicto a los abrazos de pequeño. Incluso, cuando creció más en su infancia, él solía abrazar alguna almohada o muñeco mientras dormía, siendo algunas fotos las pruebas de ello. En parte, ahora que lo recordaba, noto que él hizo lo mismo con su hijo, ya que no dejaba de abrazarlo en cada momento. Lo anterior dio como resultado que Dennis llorara cada vez que no era sostenido.

Eddie siempre recibía una buena reprimenda de Frank y de Emily al no controlar sus ansias de abrazar a su pequeño.

“La historia se repitió señora G, Dennis se volvió adicto a los abrazos… ni Emily ni yo lográbamos separar a Eddie de este chico.” Dijo Frank con una risa entre pausas mientras daba un cariñoso golpe al hombro de Dennis.

El joven actor miro a su padre y se carcajeo ante la verdad del relato.

“No tiene nada de malo abrazar a mi hijo cuando quiera.” Dijo completamente indignado.

Waylon rio al imaginar los escenarios, Eddie cargando a su bebé en todo momento y a todas horas. Realmente creía eso posible.

El rubio noto los platos y tazas quedarse vacías y, al ver que nadie comería nada más, tomo los platos sucios y los llevo al lavabo de la cocina. Se quitó los guantes para enjabonar la esponja y, al dar el primer desliz de limpieza, sintió a su pareja llegarle por atrás para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos empezaron a lavar los platos entre tímidas risas y con la plática sin interrupción. Como el lavabo estaba algo lejos del comedor, tenían la libertad para conversar sin ser escuchados.

“Tu madre es muy agradable… ahora veo de quien heredaste ese encanto.” Dijo el enfermero con una enorme sonrisa en sus facciones.

Eddie le sonrió y rio un poco al presenciar el estallido de risas en Frank y Dennis.

“Nunca vi a mi hijo reír así... me alegra mucho el que mi madre este conviviendo con él… realmente fui un tirano al no hablarle por tantos años.”

Waylon se secó la mano en la cintura de forma que pudiera darle una palmadita en el hombro a su pareja. Él había ya pasado por muchas emociones en gran parte de su vida. Se sentía tan feliz de verlo mucho más relajado y sonriente que antes.

Sin duda el inicio del año estaría brillando para ambos.

“Pero hiciste lo correcto. Lograste arreglarlo finalmente… yo… todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti Eddie… nunca lo olvides.”

Eddie deseaba besarlo en los labios, pero su amor no quería parar hasta ahí, quería estar en privado con él y explorar ese dulce cuerpo. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios a pesar de las risas y miradas hacia su madre.

“Oh Ed, por cierto, Pyro podrá pasar la Navidad con nosotros. Sus padres me autorizaron el permiso.” Dijo el rubio para distraer la obvia emoción y apagar una llama que estaba ardiendo en ambos. Sensaciones que no debería sentir en frente de la familia.

“¿Ya se lo dijiste al pequeño?”

La risita de Waylon reflejaba la obvia contestación a la pregunta. Era eso y el hecho de que el niño no dejaba de saltar en la cama del hospital ante la emoción.

“Me dijo que no podrá dormir de la emoción y que ya quiere que sea Navidad.”

El rubio pensó que la idea de traer al niño en la temporada navideña le causaría algún tipo de molestia, sin embargo, Eddie acepto la idea con total ímpetu. Hasta compro un pequeño obsequio con o sin la posibilidad de tener al infante en casa. También, había ideado una pequeña salida por la ciudad cuando el niño estuviera con ellos, tales como parques de juego, restaurantes o parques temáticos.

Después de todo, Ed era muy débil al decir que _no_ cuando se trataba de niños.

Parte de eso alegro a Waylon, pero, no dejaba de sentir tristeza por Pyro.

Cuando logro contactarse con sus padres, le impresiono lo sencillo que ellos autorizaron la salida. Casi como si no les importara con quien estuviera o con quien pasaría las fiestas. Cualquier padre en otra posición evitaría el contacto con extraños y se llevaría al niño a casa para la Navidad.

Varios niños del hospital, a pesar de estar bajo tratamiento, se les autorizo la salida para festejar al lado de la familia.

Pyro, quien tenía problemas de quemadura, solamente necesitaba de la aplicación de unas medicinas a ciertas horas. No obstante, de todos los infantes, él era el que poseía más oportunidades de gozar del exterior. Era una pena que sus padres no le dieran la atención necesaria.

El niño estaba hambriento de amor y ese cariño él lo entregaba de forma genuina a quien sea, sean niños, médicos o adultos.

“Por cierto, ellas vendrán hoy ¿no? La obra de Dennis será mañana.”

“Sí, una vez que se instalen, ellas nos acompañaran a la obra… aunque no estoy seguro de si vendrán a visitarnos.”

“Sera bueno para Dennis, el que interactúe un poco con ella en estos días.”

Eddie le sonrió de forma genuina, parecía dejar ya de lado la hostilidad que tenía con ella en aquellos días cuando evitaba que el pasado alcanzara a su hijo.

Él protegería a su niño de cualquier peligro mientras estuviera cerca, sin embargo, tampoco podía negarle el conocimiento de las cosas y la interacción de ello.

La protección de Eddie hacia Dennis causaron que Waylon pensara un poco en el asunto con Jeremy. Parte de él no se sentía cómodo con lo sucedido. Su despido fue, sin duda, injustificado en todos los sentidos. El hecho de que mostrara mal carácter o un modo estricto en la enseñanza de los internos y otros médicos no lo consideraba como una razón fuerte para despedirlo.

Por ese lado él se sentía mal por su ex. Jeremy era un genio en cirugía y, desde su primer día en Murkoff, Waylon fue testigo de ese talento aplicado en pacientes y en cirugías. Sin embargo, de otra manera, se sentía algo aliviado de que lo anterior mantendría a salvo a Dennis, ya que escucho que Jeremy se mudaría a otro Estado ante la situación.

Claro era un rumor y no algo al cien por ciento seguro, pero esperaba que el asunto de su despido lo mantuviera alejado del chico. Odiaría tener que verlo lastimado o inmiscuido en algún problema a causa de Jeremy.

Waylon jamás se perdonaría semejante situación.

Eddie, sin saber las dudas de su pareja, sonrió de nuevo al escuchar las risas de la familia, le dio un pequeño empujón a Waylon para que se reuniera con ellos y gozara de la plática. Narraciones que, cuando llegaba el momento, todos participaban sin temor. Era una de las razones por las que amaba a esta familia. La calidez en las pláticas era genuino y no existía una barrera o aislamiento por parte de ellos.

***

“¡Vamos Chris! No puedes estar enojado conmigo por siempre.”

Las palabras de Scott se escucharon como ecos sin importancia entre la zona de tiro mientras Chris disparaba su blanco en todas las zonas.

Más que práctica, lo hacía para desahogar una rabia que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Escucho a la perfección la declaración de su compañero, pero el enojo lo obligaba a mantener silencio.

Recordar lo sucedido del día de ayer lo hacía enfurecer mucho más.

Cuando no encontró a su amigo en la Milicia y al no ver a su pareja tampoco, fue cuestión de segundos para comprender que ambos se habían fugado. Su temor se hizo realidad al entrar al sistema de ubicación y localizar el auto militar por medio del GPS.

Cuando vio a Scott a las afueras de los departamentos y al ver a Richard Trager en el lugar, hicieron que una ira asesina surgiera. Se impresionaba de él mismo al ver que los muebles y la puerta no hubieran volado a golpes.

Realmente no supo qué logro calmarlo en esos momentos.

Al terminar los tiros miro a Scott con seriedad y se salió del campo de tiro. Pensó que el soldado lo dejaría de seguir, pero fue todo lo contrario al sentir el cuerpo siguiéndolo hasta los campos de trote.

“Vamos hombre, qué puedo hacer para que ya no te enojes… no lo hice para fastidiarte, Miles lucia desesperado y no cargaría en mi conciencia si alguien saliera herido y tú lo sabes.”

Un ligero sentimiento de culpa rodeo a Chris, pero desvió esa sensación desleal para mantenerse firme.

“¿Y si Ryman los hubiera encontrado? ¿Y si los lastimaban por culpa de esa idea? Sabes que esos tipos nos están vigilando.”

“Amigo, no pasó absolutamente nada… y si nos hubieran visto a pesar del oscuro vidrio del auto, Miles estaba seguro debajo de los asientos… no volverá a pasar Chris…”

El soldado seguía desviando con enojo la mirada y sus pensamientos no dejaban de mostrarle terribles escenarios con varios hombres torturando a su pareja de la peor manera.

“¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de estar molesto?”

Esas palabras ya hicieron que la calma llegara a Chris un poco. Una parte de él le decía que tal vez estaba exagerando. Miles estaba a salvo después de todo y los equipos del exterior no notaron ninguna irregularidad.

También sintió que por las fechas, la situación actual y una petición que tenía planeada a futuro, serian convenientes para ser realizadas ahora mismo.

Scott prometió que le ayudaría a ese evento si él se decidía. Sintió que hoy era el momento para hacerlo. Sus voces sólo le decían que _lo hiciera._

Tal vez era pánico, ansiedad o temor a que algo malo pasara. Si lo anterior llegara a pasar, él tenía que actuar ya.

“¿Recuerdas tu idea? ¿Sobre la _proposición_? Quiero hacerlo antes de Navidad… es apresurado, pero siento la necesidad de hacerlo.”

“¡Wow! ¿Qué te hizo adelantar eso?… amigo, ¿estás seguro? nosotros lo decíamos bromeando, pero, y si Miles no te da respuesta que esperabas.”

Chris ya había predicho un escenario como ese y, a pesar de todo, no lo abandonaría. El mantendría un ojo vigilante en el chico.

Tal vez era apresurado, pero era una emoción que no podía esconder más.

“Ya lo he pensado y, aunque no salga como espero, no dejare de protegerlo… entonces, ¿cuento contigo amigo?” Chris le deposito una mano en el hombro mientras le daba una comprensiva sonrisa. Dando así señal de que todo lo mal hecho quedaba perdonado.

“Totalmente Chris.”

A partir de ahí ya todo estaba dicho. Con una enorme sonrisa y con varias horas de planes y dedicación, el dúo se comprometió a dedicar el tiempo en la búsqueda del material y el espacio para una humilde propuesta de amor.

Chris anhelaba hacerlo desde hace tiempo y deseaba que la ocasión fuera maravillosa e imposible de olvidar. Por desgracia, los disparos que sufrió y el ocultamiento de Miles provocaron que no realizara esa idea o que le diera más originalidad. También, estaban sus propios miedos e inseguridades. No tenía la valentía para decir esas palabras cortas.

De sus amigos, Scott fue el que le propuso una idea para dicha ocasión.

Al principio no fue tomada en serio al ser dicha en un chiste y momento cómico, pero en el fondo Chris sintió que la idea no era tan mala. Era algo fuera de lo común y único, dos rasgos perfectos para su pregunta.

Ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer, siendo la obtención de manteles y cobijas lo primero en la lista. Chris y Scott se comprometieron a entregarlas limpias una vez que terminaran con su pequeña actividad.

Además de contar con las sabanas, tenían el tiempo a su favor en esa mañana. Les tomo cerca de cuatro horas pero el tiempo valió la pena.

No estuvieron solos, Summer, una de las soldados de su escuadrón, les ayudo a acomodar las enormes sabanas para que acabaran a tiempo. Además, ella quería saber cómo terminaría el asunto. No dejaba de sonreír ante semejante duda y curiosidad.

Al estar todo listo, los chicos le dieron palmaditas de ánimo a Chris para que no perdiera el ánimo en la decisión y que no se decepcionara si no obtenía el resultado esperado.

El soldado sintió más valentía y se dirigió a la cafetería, en donde él suponía se encontraba su pareja.  

Al verlo, no pudo evitar admirar su belleza en la poca iluminación de la ventana. Debía haber algo en el exterior de esa vidriera que le llamaba la atención, ya que la miraba como si estuviera perdido en el paisaje exterior o en el laberinto de sus pensamientos.

Suspiro y se acercó a la mesa de la cafetería. El rubio lo miro con impresión y con un poco de temor. Sentía miedo de que recibiera alguna otra reprimenda o una mirada llena de decepción. Aunque aquella noche Chris mantuvo un fuerte agarre en él mientras dormían, no significaba que había un completo perdón. A penas le dirigía la palabra para realizar una conversación normal.

“Miles, necesito decirte algo, es importante… pero no aquí, sígueme.” Dijo más como una orden que como una petición amable.

Ahora estaba asustado. ¿De que hablaría? Acaso, ¿deseaba terminar con la relación? ¿Quería terminar todo y no hacer una escena en frente de los soldados?

“Ven, sígueme.” Dijo de nuevo al notar su congelamiento e inmovilidad.

No sabía que estaba a punto de pasar. Lo anterior sólo causó miedo y nerviosismo ante un escenario tan devastador como aquel.

Él soportaría lo que sea, cualquier tortura o castigo pero jamás soportaría ver la decepción y palabras tan frías de Chris hacia él. Y mucho menos, palabras que indicaran su rompimiento.

Incluso cuando soñaba acerca de ello, él despertaba con respiraciones agitadas al ver a Chris con otro chico o al escuchar un _se acabó_ por parte suya.

La memoria causo que su corazón diera un latido ante la idea.

El sentimiento no se iba mientras atravesaban la vegetación de los enormes árboles que la brigada mantenía. Algo interesante del lugar era que uno de los espacios forestales de los soldados, además de ser usados como entrenamiento, eran extremadamente enormes. Como un mini bosque con paredes de concreto en el espacio determinado que indicaba el final de la propiedad militar.

Asimismo, contaba con pequeñas colinas que mantenían una enorme pradera en la parte inferior. Chris lo llevo a ese lugar cuando realizo la entrevista a los soldados, para así tomar videos de muestra del interior de la zona.

Él suponía que lo llevaría ahí, pero no entendía porque tan lejos. Ya no soporto la tortura y pregunto sus dudas.

“¿Chris? Yo, lo siento tanto… lo diré las veces que quieras… sólo…” no se atrevía a decirlo y ni siquiera a mirarlo a los ojos.

“Shh… no estés nervioso… yo no podría odiarte… no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo.” Chris tomo la cara de Miles y la acerco a su frente de forma que no pudieran apartar la vista del otro.

El delicado tacto se detuvo y miro como detuvieron su caminata cerca de algunas ramas que daban acceso a la pradera. La nieve empezó a caer con lentitud, velocidad que aumentaría en unos minutos más.

Chris sabía que era ahora o nunca su proposición. Fuera el resultado que fuera, él se mantendría firme y lo protegería a pesar de todo.

Miles no entendía porque estaban ahí. Chris sólo tomo sus manos y las apretó con fuerza y con algo de temblor, como si estuviera asustado.

No había duda, Chris iba a terminar con él.

Lo decepciono y esto fue lo que recibió.

“Miles… todo lo que hemos vivido, buenos y malos momentos, los atesoro como nunca. Jamás creí que amaría a alguien con tanta locura como a ti… es por eso que, ante todo lo que hemos vivido y el peligro que podemos tener… debo preguntarte algo y quiero que sepas, sea cual sea tu decisión, no dejaras de tener mi apoyo.”

Sus latidos martillaban de forma desenfrenada. Miles estaba muy asustado al ver su temor hacerse realidad.

Dejo que el inevitable resultado llegara y se dejó guiar por el jalón de Chris hacia los arbustos que estorbaban el camino. Cerró los ojos ante la brisa fría y la nieve tocando su rostro.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y espero a que su visión se aclarara.

Lo que vio, lo dejo sin aliento y con los ojos parpadeando para no equivocarse en su visión.

En la pradera, con la nieve cayendo a lo lejos, había un mensaje escrito hecho con fundas de colores claros entre lo blanco y azul.

El mensaje era enorme y tenía el presentimiento de que usaron varias docenas de tela. Podía ver a dos soldados del tamaño de hormigas cerca del mensaje. Ellos saltaron y les saludaron con ambos brazos al notar que Chris y Miles los estaban viendo.

El detalle y las personas en la pradera no lo tenían petrificado, el mensaje era lo que provoco su shock.

“ _Te… te casarías conmigo…”_ Dijo el rubio leyendo el mensaje y sin aliento mientras miraba la sonrisa llena de timidez de Chris.

El mensaje era una propuesta de matrimonio que en estos momentos se estaba adornando con la nieve.

“¿Qué?” dijo Miles en confusión sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

Debía estar soñando.

“Cuando esto acabe… ¿lo harías? ¿Aceptarías mi propuesta?” La mirada en Chris era muy impaciente ante la respuesta que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Cualquier palabra que saliera del rubio, sería la bala más fuerte que hubiera recibido jamás.

Miles, por otro lado, estuvo congelado ante las palabras y algo aliviado al saber que lo sucedido era algo alejado al rompimiento.

Sólo emociones desbordantes y varios suspiros luchaban por salir con la poca energía que Miles tenía.

A lo lejos, Scott y Summer observaban a Miles y a Chris mirándose cara a cara sin moverse. El soldado no lo soporto más y saco unos binoculares para saber lo que estaba pasando.

Miles fue el único en mover los labios y, finalmente, mantuvieron un enorme silencio sin perder contacto visual. Chris se veía bastante neutral mientras que Miles inclino la cabeza con sus manos en su rostro.

“¿Bien? ¡Hombre! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Dime que vez!” dijo la chica mientras le daba empujones para que le respondiera.

“¡No lo sé! ¡Diablos! En momentos así me gustaría saber leer los labios como Chris.”

La soldado suspiro en frustración y miro a lo lejos los ligeros movimientos corporales de la pareja.

Ambos chicos querían ir ahora mismo y saber la respuesta ante la proposición. Respuesta que al final, sólo sabrían hasta verlos bajar del lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y pues nuestro Chris se dio mucho, pero mucho valor y nuestro Dennis tendrá su debut finalmente.  
> Hahaha Scott vio la película 28 days later y quiso imitar el mensaje de HELLO, hahaha ese momento de la película siempre me ha gustado y quise usar el método aquí.
> 
> ¡Nuevas sorpresas les llegara a cada uno!  
> ¡Gracias por leer y por tenerme paciencia!


	25. Rebeldía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡Hola!!! Aquí de vuelta continuando nuestro drama. Espero estén disfrutando de un lindo día o de vacaciones de verano. Ya estamos en Agosto y hay que mostrar Fortaleza para el calor T-T

Dennis se encontraba sentado en su cama mientras apoyaba sus manos en la base de la ventana. El cielo se encontraba muy nublado y la nieve caía con algo de fuerza al exterior. Él era capaz de sacar sus manos y sentir la nieve tocar su piel.

En esos momentos, estaba reflexionando de los pocos sucesos ocurridos en su pequeña familia. Primero la felicidad que sentía al ver a su padre con otra persona y verlo tan alegre como hace años, al mismo tiempo, la visita de su abuela estaba alegrando el ambiente. Su padre se veía relajado y aunque la anciana mostraba cierta timidez, empezó a acostumbrarse al carácter de todos.

También, estaba la emoción que tenía al presentar su obra final. No sólo su padre, Frank y Waylon lo presenciarían. Su abuela, su madre y media hermana estarían ahí para mirar su acto.

Una parte de él sentía mucho nerviosismo y, sobre todo, varios presentimientos. Era como si supiera que algo grande estaba a punto de llegar. Sólo esperaba que fuera positivo y beneficioso para todos.

Para alterar las cosas un poco, él evitaba a su madre desde su llegada. Conversar con Chloe no era complicado, ella era muy agradable y siempre llena de curiosidad sobre su pasado. Dando como resultado un momento para apreciar sus fotos infantiles. Algunas de ellas eran explicadas por su madre y otras por él mismo. Su padre sonreía cada vez que él redactaba esos eventos.

La joven rubia vino también con sorpresas. Además de que tanto madre como hija trajeron consigo pequeños regalos, la joven tenía un estilo diferente de cabello. Ahora era muy corto y con un fleco del lado derecho del rostro. Era imposible poder sujetar esos risos dorados con lo corto que era.

Al terminar de ver las imágenes, sus padres les confirmaron que él y Chloe eran el reflejo exacto de su juventud. Los dos se parecían a ellos cuando iniciaron su relación y futuro matrimonio.

Él admitía que sus sentimientos eran muy confusos. Por un lado sentía mucho agrado de tener a la mujer a su alrededor, sin embargo, sentía que era desleal ante el daño que ella había causado.

Su padre, después del divorcio y en varios momentos en los que el tema era mencionado, nunca perdía la oportunidad de decirle que no dejara que el dolor lo amargara. Que diera una oportunidad a futuras interacciones y, a partir de ahí, decidiría que hacer.

También dejo en claro que no podía obligarlo a perdonar a otros o aceptar los errores. Era su vida y su decisión que hacer en todo momento.

De su puerta, se escucharon tres golpes. Al afirmar la entrada a su habitación, miro a su madre sonriéndole y lista para la salida a la obra escolar.

Era muy familiar el verla llena de elegancia y hermosura por su estilo de cabello y traje formal. Le recordaba a Pauline ahora que la veía, con la diferencia de que usaba una falda por arriba de las rodillas junto a unas mayas de color natural. Ella siempre procura vestir de la mejor forma en cada evento especial, fueran sus cumpleaños o exposiciones en la escuela.

“¿Estás listo? La obra ya está cerca de comenzar.” Dijo la mujer con el mejor tono y sonrisa posible.

Dennis le regreso una mirada algo nerviosa y forzada. Sabía que su madre había notado lo anterior.

“Hijo, tengo que decirte algo.”

La mujer se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama y dio palmaditas en el colchón a un lado de ella. Dando como mensaje un acercamiento entre ambos.

Dennis recordó muchos de sus momentos con ese gesto. Había felicitaciones, platicas y, el recuerdo que más perduro, cuando ella le confeso de su embarazo.

Trato de negar un poco para no dejar que su ira hablase en ese momento, ya que sentía crecer el dolor y enojo de aquellos días.

“Dennis… sé que nuestra visita te incomoda, el que Chloe y yo estemos aquí… cariño… lo entenderé, si nuestra presencia te afecta… nos iremos…” La mujer lo miro con una sonrisa de lado mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Dennis sintió una ola de tristeza. Sus confusas sensaciones sólo parecían empeorar el mundo de otros.

“¡No!...” Sostuvo la mano de su madre y la apretó con fuerza. La mujer acaricio su mano de forma cariñosa.

“No es sencillo, cariño, yo lo sé… me fui de tu vida y ahora vengo aquí como si nada… es por eso, que yo no me molestare si no nos quieres en la obra.”

El joven se quedó en silencio y desvió la mirada. Tales señales fueron suficientes para Emily al entender que su niño se sentía de esa manera. Asimismo, la mujer podía notar algo de duda en él.

“Mamá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?”

La mujer asintió con lentitud y se mantuvo atenta a las palabras.

“¿Por qué lo hiciste? Engañar a papá… dejarnos.”

Un incómodo silencio rodeo la habitación. La madre sostuvo un oso de peluche cercano y lo acaricio reflexivamente.

“Realmente estaba asustada… cuando tu padre me confeso _la verdad_ … yo ya no pude ver sus acciones de la misma manera… pensaba que el cariño hacia ti era otra cosa, eras muy pequeño para entender y, sobre todo, muy vulnerable.”

Dijo sin atreverse a mirar la mirada de frustración del chico. Ella sabía que esa sería la reacción más común ante su obvio error.

“Nuestra relación jamás fue la misma después de esa confesión… yo cause el final del cariño entre ambos… y yo… yo lo encontré en alguien más.”

Dennis cerró los ojos ante el dolor en esas palabras. Ya había entendido este panorama desde pequeño, pero dolía aún más el escucharlo por parte de su madre.

“Cuando te propuse el irnos con Derek… yo lo hice porque creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto… pensé que estaba protegiéndote…” La mujer dejo el oso en la cama para colocar ambas manos en su propio rostro en señal de fatiga.

“Pero estaba muy equivocada… lo único que logre fue destruirlo todo.”

El joven se levantó de la cama y camino en el cuarto como si fuera un animal enjaulado incapaz de salir. En cada momento tenía su mano en la boca mientras reflexionaba todo.

“¿Era verdad?... ¿era verdad todo lo que nos dijiste cuando te marchaste?…”

El joven lo recordaba a la perfección. Ambos padres insultándose y ella dándole el último abrazo, no sin antes decirles que lo único que le importaba era el estilo de vida que tenía y el dinero que usaba en eso.

La mujer lo miro a los ojos y no los desvió. Mantuvo la mirada llena de tristeza en Dennis.

“No… no fue en serio… sólo, nosotros estábamos molestos, nos insultamos y yo sólo quería lastimar a tu padre de la misma forma que él me lastimo... estaba muy enojada por todo… falle como mamá, te perdí… yo los perdí… pero a pesar de todo, jamás dejare de amarte, Dennis… nunca dudes de eso.”

Dennis, quien ya había dejado de moverse, la miro con seriedad y sin ser capaz de creerle todo.

“¿Cómo sé que no me mientes?”

La mujer se levantó y tomo sus manos. Se dio cuenta de que eran cálidas y muy suaves. Similares a las que solían darle tanto amor en su infancia.

“No tengo videos y no tengo imágenes, cielo, no tengo evidencia…” Lo dijo de forma burlona al entender la situación. Cualquier persona desistiría en dar una segunda oportunidad. Ella entendiera si su hijo no quisiera saber nada.  “Sólo te aseguro mis palabras y mis acciones a futuro… si es que tú me permites ser parte de tu vida.”

Dennis desvió la mirada, ni siquiera la enfoco cuando las manos de la mujer tocaron sus mejillas.

“No fui una buena madre… tu merecías algo mejor que yo… pero te puedo asegurar algo… ser mamá incluye muchas cosas… fui horrible, pero, yo quiero estar aquí… presenciar cómo estas creciendo ahora… si me necesitas, quiero que sepas que yo estaré aquí.”

“¿Sabes que tal vez no pueda perdonarte jamás?” Dennis esperaba que su madre detuviera ese gesto en sus mejillas. Pero fue todo lo contrario, la mujer continuó con la acción.

“Está bien… si esa es tu decisión… yo lo aceptare hijo… no te pido que me perdones ahora, esto lleva tiempo… conocerte nuevamente llevara mucho tiempo… pero quiero estar aquí… planeaba acercarme el próximo año y alertar a tu padre, pero tu hermana acelero las cosas.” Lo último lo dijo riendo al recordar a su pequeña.

Algo que ambos hermanos compartían según Emily, eran lo ingenuos que llegaban a ser.

“Gracias… y… sí quiero que vean la obra.” Dijo sin sentir tanta presión en su pecho y, al mismo tiempo, recibió una sonrisa y un cariñoso abrazo por parte de su madre.

No mentía, tal vez no podría perdonarla y no le parecía justo que ella esperara un buen resultado que tal vez no llegaría. Pero una parte de él no la quería lejos.

Él era un desastre, pero su desequilibrio logro aclararse un poco al menos.

Daría lo mejor de la obra final del año y se dedicaría a gozar de las vacaciones navideñas.

Todo estaría bien, él lo presentía.

 ***

“No puedo creer que me prestara a esto.” Decía Scott mientras apoyaba ligeramente uno de sus brazos en el estante de una joyería.

Él y su mejor amigo se encontraban en una de las tiendas departamentales de la ciudad en la completa oscuridad de la noche. Al mirar el reloj noto que ya eran cerca de las nueve.

Los días de Diciembre fueron sin duda momentos llenos de sorpresa. Tanto para él como para su amigo, quien no soporto más la espera y decidió buscar un anillo de boda ante la afirmación de Miles sobre el matrimonio.

Como Miles no debía correr más riesgo en el exterior, Chris decidió llevar a la persona que tuviera dedos similares a los de su pareja, siendo curiosamente Scott el único en tener las medidas.

“Tu prometiste ayudarme… ¿o acaso no cumplirás con tu promesa?” Dijo Chris con tono burlón.

“Nunca dejo una promesa sin cumplir, pero en serio, de todo lo que he hecho este año, hacer esto por ti se lleva el premio.”

Chris rio más fuerte, más que burla, era felicidad genuina ante todo lo sucedido. Aun podía recordar el rostro de su compañero. Era una mezcla de felicidad y emoción que salieron en forma de lágrimas junto a un pequeño colapso al suelo. Lo anterior provoco que sus dos camaradas corrieran en su dirección.

Una vez que Miles recupero el conocimiento en su habitación, su afirmación salió como un susurro apenas audible pero comprensible ante cualquier ser humano.

La felicidad estallo en ese instante. No dudando ningún segundo, se enfocó en alzar a Miles literalmente por el aire y darle un fuerte abrazo.

Tantas imágenes, tantas emociones y tantas voces lo rodearon como nunca en ese frio día de Diciembre.

Ahora mismo, Chris ya había encontrado un anillo a su medida, pero no tenían uno que fuera perfecto para la mano de Scott.

El hombre de la joyería trajo los anillos seleccionados. Siendo dos tipos en diseño y tamaño.

Inmediatamente, sostuvo el primero y lo deposito en el dedo del soldado. El chico empezó a quejarse un poco, siendo señal suficiente para Chris de saber que necesitarían de un anillo más grande. Intentaron con el segundo aro, pero fue el mismo caso.

“Disculpen, tengo un par más en el almacén, tal vez esos le queden. Con su permiso.” Dijo el empleado mientras le dio señales a una chica de que estuviera al pendiente del local.

Scott miraba reflexivamente los anillos. Nunca imagino que Chris se aventaría semejante unión.

En su perspectiva, él no creía mucho en el matrimonio. Conocía muchas historias y parejas que terminaron en desastre. Era obvio que sí había amor en cada relación, pero al mismo tiempo parecía que el matrimonio perdía fuerza al pasar los años.

Tenía miedo de que ese quiebre le pasara a él, pero sentía cierta curiosidad en el caso de Chris. Ver a su amigo tan feliz y con risas llenas de alegría en todo momento, le hacían animarse a tener una relación formal.

Si ese estilo de vida ponía de semejante animo a cualquiera, él pediría esas emociones también.

“No puedo creer que realmente lo hagas... no lo digo para ofender… pero, ¿no tienes miedo?... de que tal vez no salga como quieres.”

Dijo Scott mientras admiraba el anillo dorado. Chris siempre tenía una respuesta esclarecida para todo. Siendo esta no la excepción.

“Estoy nervioso… llego a preguntarme cómo será nuestra vida… si seremos los mismos, pelearemos más o seremos felices… tengo miedo por no saber lo que nos espera, pero a la vez estoy tan feliz de saber que compartiré mi vida con la persona que amo… es como si… ya no sintiera temor porque estoy junto a él… es como estar a salvo.”

Scott le dio una sonrisa honesta ante la contestación y la verdad de esas palabras le hicieron fantasear con una vida llena de amor con su persona amada.

Él ya amaba a alguien en el ejército, pero no se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos. Tal vez ya era el momento de arriesgarse, sea bien recibido o rechazado, a él le gustaría intentarlo.

“Verte tan animado me hace querer casarme también.”

“¿Quién va a casarse?” Pregunto una voz femenina llena de carácter detrás de ellos.

“Oh, este chico, él va a…” Scott y Chris voltearon inmediatamente al recordar la voz tan familiar.

En instantes, notaron a Pauline Glick con dos bolsas rectangulares en cada mano similares a las tiendas de zapatos o ropa.

La mujer les mostro una carismática sonrisa y una pequeña risa al notar sus posturas rígidas.

Ambos, siendo soldados, eran inculcados en dar un saludo formal a personas con máxima autoridad, Pauline tenía un rango similar al de su general y jefe. Los dos, le dieron un saludo militar de forma muy rítmica y mecanizada.

Varias miradas llenas de curiosidad y extrañez les llegaron desde del exterior y de la chica de la joyería.

“Caballeros, descuiden, estamos fuera del trabajo… somos como cualquier civil al exterior… relájense.”

Ambos chicos rieron un poco, mostrando un cese a la tensión de sus hombros.

“¿Qué hace aquí Pauline? Nos la imaginábamos en la junta general.”

“Acabo de salir de ella… quería llegar a tiempo a la obra de un conocido, pero cuando mire la hora, me di cuenta de que la función había terminado.” La mujer realmente quería ver la obra de Dennis y no mentía al decir que intento todo lo que pudo para llegar a tiempo.

“… y bien, decidí aprovechar el día con unas compras… por cierto, ¿es verdad? Chris ¿vas a casarte?”

El soldado se rasco la cabeza un poco apenado y más al compartir algo tan personal ante la presencia de ella.

La mujer, sin dejar de sonreír, deposito una de sus bolsas al suelo para colocar su mano en el hombro del soldado.

“Felicidades entonces, Upshur debe ser afortunado… además de que el año estuvo lleno de sorpresas, creo que esto les vendrá de maravilla… les deseo lo mejor.”

El soldado asintió y saludo con la mano ante los buenos deseos. La detective no se detuvo ahí, pregunto por curiosidad sus futuros planes y como ella anhelaba el cierre del caso. La mujer temía por las vidas inocentes que caían en las manos de la banda.

Algo que los soldados y la policía deseaban, era condenar a esos criminales de la forma legal, juntando pruebas por medio de grabaciones de voces o video y, lo que más les dolía, permitir el secuestro de personas.

Era doloroso e incómodo el que tuvieran que esperar por unos secuestros más para darles cadena perpetua. Además, ellos necesitaban de una autorización para invadir el lugar de esos criminales.

El único consuelo que tenían, era que el hombre infiltrado en la banda no permitía ningún daño a esas víctimas. Ya había alcanzado mucha confianza hacia a Ryman y sus hombres.

Ahora más que nunca todos querían atraparlos y encerrarlos para toda la vida, sin embargo, debían ser cuidadosos en cada paso que daban. Una señal de su parte o insinuación de cualquier dato que las autoridades conocieran, sería suficiente para derrumbar la torre que habían formado.

Su plática, llena de lucha y animo por un mejor año, se vio interrumpida por el dueño del puesto, quien trajo el anillo indicado.

Scott, lleno de vergüenza al tener a Pauline en el lugar, le mostro la mano a Chris para colocarse el anillo.

El aro entro como un guante esta vez y, por seguridad, Scott comenzó a mover sus dedos o juntarlos hasta formar un puño.

La afirmación de Scott fue suficiente para Chris, él le pago al hombre por los anillos, siendo sólo la espera de su factura y cambio, lo cual parecería tomar su tiempo ya que unas mujeres estaban pagando sus compras en caja.

Estaba tan entretenido con su compra final y con las imágenes de Miles recibiendo el anillo, que no noto la mirada llena de terror de Scott, quien tembló y desvió la mirada de la salida del local.

Pauline noto el extraño comportamiento y mantuvo su mirada lejos de la puerta, ya que temía que ese fuera el detonador de ese comportamiento.

“Chico, ¿Qué pasa?” Dijo la mujer con la mayor calma posible.

Scott se puso muy pálido y nervioso. Sus ojos se movían en todos lados.

“No miren a la salida… no puedo creerlo… no miren, sean disimulados…”

Sus acompañantes no entendían a lo que se refería. Chris sentía un poco de nerviosismo, pero Pauline seguía mostrando la seriedad y fortaleza con la que era muy reconocida.

“Ryman… Ryman está cerca de las escaleras eléctricas.”

Los ojos de Chris se convirtieron en platos blancos y, en lugar de obedecer las órdenes de Scott, él miro en dirección a las escaleras del centro comercial.

Como cualquier civil normal, usando unos pantalones y una sudadera invernal oscura, se encontraba Sean Ryman mirando su celular mientras movía el dedo pulgar.

No era nadie parecido o similar, era el jefe de esa bola de maleantes, lo podía saber porque ya había memorizado a ese horrible monstruo.

Esta era su oportunidad, su chance de poner fin a la pesadilla y, por sobre todo, de liberar a Miles al exterior.

 _“Voy acabar con ese imbécil.”_ Dijo Chris con un gruñido lleno de ira. Sin importarle las advertencias de Scott y Pauline, Chris decidió seguir al criminal que se alejaba a paso acelerado de las escaleras en dirección a la salida.

“¡Señor! ¡Su cambio!” Dijo el joyero al notar como Chris se iba del lugar.

El soldado sólo tenía un punto fijo, sólo necesita sostener el cuello de ese sujeto para terminar con la pesadilla. Una parte de él se sentía asustado de su propia fuerza y pérdida de control, así como sus deseos homicidas y ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

Tuvo que pasar entre empujones con las personas que realizaban sus compras para la vivienda y compras navideñas, una chica le grito al tumbarle las cajas de regalo bien envueltas y adornadas.

A pesar de su torpeza y pérdida de control, Ryman parecía no percatarse de su pequeño desliz.

Lo tenía cerca, se dirigía a las escaleras en dirección al estacionamiento subterráneo.

Su suerte era excelente, lo tendría acorralado en el lugar oscuro y silencioso del lugar.

Sólo faltaban unos pasos, solamente necesitaba acorralarlo como el animal indefenso que era, de esa forma Miles estaría a salvo.

Por desgracia, antes de que sus fuertes manos lograran tocarlo en el pasillo del estacionamiento, sintió la fuerza de dos personas sostenerlo de su avance.

Pauline y Scott lo tenían fuertemente sometido. La mujer sujeto uno de sus brazos y parte del cuello, mientras que su amigo lo sujeto de la cadera para que no siguiera su búsqueda.

Frustrado, vio como sus movimientos eran inútiles ante la fuerza de esas personas. Era posible que se librara de esas ataduras, pero tendría que recurrir a los golpes. No podía, no era capaz de lastimar a sus camaradas sólo para desquitarse de ese tipo. Miro con rabia a su objetivo alejarse de su vista hasta perderlo. Incluso si realizara una búsqueda, sería imposible saber qué ruta hubiera tomado. Habían demasiados autos. Algunos de ellos saliendo y entrando.

 _“¿En qué diablos pensabas?”_ Dijo la mujer con mucha furia disfrazada de seriedad.

Scott, en cambio, no dijo nada. Era muy obvio para Chris que su amigo estaba del lado de Pauline.

“¡Casi lo tenía! ¡¿Por qué no me dejo detenerlo?!”

“¿Tienes idea de lo que pusiste en riesgo? ¡Acabas de decirle nuestra posición ahora!”

Pauline no contuvo su furia. No era para menos después de todas las noches de desvelo, todos los días con el nerviosismo al tope al perder compañeros y al tener a un conocido suyo como el infiltrado en esa banda.

La actitud de Chris fue como una bomba de tiempo, nunca imagino que perdería el control de forma tan sencilla.

Ryman no era estúpido, ella estaba segura de que esta exposición al aire libre por parte suya era un sondeo para saber de su situación tanto con civiles como con policías. Parecía que deseaba provocar a las autoridades, logrando su objetivo al provocar a Chris.

Ella llamaría al contacto que tenían dentro de esa banda de criminales y le explicaría lo sucedido, de esa forma estaría alerta y le informaría que tanto sabe el jefe de esos tipos.

“Hemos sacrificado tanto por este operativo… hemos juntado pruebas para darles cadena perpetua a esas personas, han muerto policías… muchos de ellos, yo los conocía…” Lo último salió de forma melancólica de los labios de Pauline. Cerró los ojos y respiro con tranquilidad para calmarse. No era el momento para que ella perdiera el control. “y todo, todo lo que hemos logrado y se ha sacrificado, iban a valer nada por tu causa.”

Chris la miro con una mezcla de impotencia y culpa. Por supuesto que él sabía de todo ese panorama, pero ya no soportaba verlo en las calles como un ser humano normal. Ya no toleraba tener encerrado a Miles de esa forma.

“Amigo… te entendemos… a mí también me repugna no poder hacer nada ante una situación así… pero Pauline tiene razón, no podemos actuar sin un papel legal y mucho menos hacer justicia con nuestra mano… animo Chris, lo atraparemos y tú y Miles serán libres.” Scott toco el tenso hombro del soldado. Parecía relajarse un poco ante las palabras y el tacto.

Chris no podía evitarlo, odiaba la situación en general y se sentía impresionado de que su hermoso día, lleno de esperanza y anhelos por una vida de matrimonio se arruinaran por su ira.

Al entender lo anterior, sintió tanta furia consigo mismo. No podía controlarse. Sentía que se estaba volviendo como esos hombres tan violentos que había enfrentado en su labor.

“Chris… calma… sé que es frustrante, pero acabara pronto… una vez que consigamos la autorización policiaca, realizaremos el cateo de su base. A partir de ahí, todo la _casa_ caerá… pronto acabaremos.”  

Chris tomo bocanadas extras de aire para calmarse. Al lograr un cese a su enojo, una ola de vergüenza lo lleno al mostrar un comportamiento tan deplorable en frente de su amigo y de su superior.

“Señorita Glick, lo lamento… no debí comportarme así.”

“Está bien Chris… tranquilo… además, no creo que Ryman se hubiera percatado de nosotros. Aun así llamare a nuestro contacto… sólo te pido más cuidado.” La mujer trato de usar un tono más comprensivo y no tanto de reprimenda. Entendía las emociones del soldado y no quería mover un nervio. “Te aseguro que si lo atrapamos, te dejare solo con él en un cuarto para que hagas lo que quieras mientras yo volteo hacia otro lado.”

Ambos soldados se quedaron impresionados ante semejante permiso. Era cierto que ese tipo ha hecho de lo peor, acciones que para ellos debían ser para la pena de muerte. Nunca imaginaron que Pauline Glick les permitiera eso.

Chris rio un poco y agradeció por la propuesta. Una parte de él se moría por darle una fuerte golpiza al tipo.

Scott, por otro lado, decidió aligerar el ambiente, dándole el cambio y los anillos. Recordó que sólo le faltaba una pequeña caja especial para ellos.

Ver el brillo de esas joyas le ayudó a quedar en sintonía con su buen humor de nuevo.

Se dirigió a la tienda, dejando que su ira se fuera y el buen ambiente cívico del lugar lo calmaran.

***

Toda la familia Gluskin quedo impresionada y relajada por la maravillosa obra que presenciaron. 

Al acercarse las fechas navideñas, el tema de la obra se enfocó en la Navidad y en la importancia que era la convivencia y comunicación con la familia. Asimismo, se planteó la gravedad del uso de los celulares y cuentas sociales en internet, las cuales, alejaban a las personas de la interacción social.

Dennis, quien interpreto tres roles en la obra, representó con naturalidad y convencimiento el claro mensaje de la obra. Interpreto al hijo rubio de la familia principal, al anciano estricto de otra familia y, finalmente, al carnicero que se encontraba decorando los pavos navideños y él cual, mantenía una conversación con la madre de familia, explicando cómo había sacrificado muchas horas de convivencia con sus hijos por el trabajo, para así, darles un futuro educacional sin problemas económicos, sin embargo, esa poca convivencia causo que la familia dejara de hablarle, cuestionando de esa manera si valía realmente la pena el esfuerzo.

Esto último dejo a Eddie muy pensativo. Era cierto que logro pasar el tiempo necesario con su pequeño, pero cuando Dennis llego a la adolescencia, hubo momentos en los que el trabajo le impedía asistir más a menudo a eventos en la escuela o salidas con él. Tal y como el carnicero, Eddie se enfocó en mantener la casa y los gastos. No quería que su hijo sufriera ese frio y hambruna que experimentaron en las calles, pero al mismo tiempo lamentaba el no estar más presente.

Temía que eso le hubiera afectado de alguna manera.

Ese pensamiento le hizo recordar el momento en el que tuvo que tener la _charla_ con él, explicándole la responsabilidad de las relaciones sexuales, así como las protecciones. Eddie era un fiel creyente de que momentos tan íntimos como aquellos debían compartirse con esa persona especial y con la que se tenían fuertes sentimientos.

Nunca considero el realizarlos con otros por mera diversión.

Una carcajada se le escapó al recordar la risa de su hijo al verlo tan rojo de la cara.

Dennis entendía a la perfección ese tema y dejo a su padre continuar con su explicación mientras reía internamente por la lucha y vergüenza de su padre.

Era afortunado de que Dennis entendiera el asunto de forma tan madura.

Una vez que el telón se abrió, salieron todos los jóvenes actores. Varios aplausos se escucharon por parte del público por algunos minutos. También hubo gritos y silbidos por parte de los familiares y amigos, siendo Chloe y Frank los más escandalosos al felicitar a Dennis.

Edith, con una sonrisa, apretó la mano de Eddie y le felicito de todo corazón al tener a un hijo tan maravilloso y lleno de talento.

Waylon también lo felicito, mostrando su cariño y amor por medio de un beso en la mejilla.

Al mirar al lado de Emily, noto como su ex mujer aplaudía con ímpetu mientras realizaba una pausa para tallarse su ojo derecho.

Al terminar finalmente los agradecimientos y los aplausos, todo el mundo rompió fila en los asientos y los actores bajaron del escenario para tomar su rumbo con la familia y con los amigos.

Una vez que Dennis llego con la familia, fue recibió con fuertes abrazos y felicitaciones. De todos, su madre y padre eran los que mostraban mucho más cariño por medio de varios besos y abrazos que le cortaron la circulación.

El joven Gluskin termino riendo al finalizar con broche de oro su ciclo escolar y por ser recibido de semejante manera.

Sin duda y en ningún instante, él se arrepentía por la profesión que había escogido.

“¡Dennis!... oh, buenas noches… perdonen, amigo, el director quiere hablar con nosotros. Dice que es importante que lo veamos.” Dijo Steven con una voz llena de cansancio. Algunas de las frases las decía entre cortadas para obtener oxígeno.

Dennis consideraba el no ir para no dejar a su familia sola, pero, para que el director los llamara en esas condiciones, debía ser realmente importante.

“De acuerdo, mamá, papá… creo que lo mejor será que vayan a casa… el estacionamiento estudiantil cerrara y creo que el director tardara mucho.”

Eddie lo miro con preocupación y listo para negarse a la idea e insistir en esperarlo. Steven noto esto, proponiendo una solución al problema.

“No se preocupe señor G, yo vine en auto, una vez que termine la reunión yo dejare a Dennis a casa sano y salvo.” Dijo el chico guiñando el ojo mientras alzaba el pulgar al aire.

Eso pareció calmar a Eddie, quien asintió al aprobar la idea.

En minutos, los amigos y familias se dirigieron al estacionamiento. En esos momentos, Eddie era oyente de los comentarios de Chloe sobre la obra. Algo que podía destacar de la chica era su diferencia con Derek. Sus comentarios estaban alejados del sarcasmo y veneno constante que el padre usaba.

Ahora se sentía algo mal por mostrar esa actitud tan hostil hacia ella en su primer encuentro. Aunque la chica no tenía nada que ver en la pelea de los adultos, él la inmiscuyo sin considerar ese lado.

A pesar de todo, ella entendió la situación una vez que él se disculpó.

Las pláticas continuaron una vez que llegaron a casa. No obstante, ya eran cerca de las once de la noche y su hijo no llegaba, ya iba a cumplirse más de la hora en unos cuantos minutos.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, se escuchó la campana de alarma del local al momento en que la puerta se abrió.

Eddie se dirigió al local, dejando a la familia conviviendo en el comedor. Mientras caminaba, podía escuchar los ladridos de la pequeña mascota ante las risas, voces y pasos.

Pero los ladridos no le llamaron la atención, lo que le preocupo era el rostro de su hijo, lleno de miedo e impresión. Similar al de los familiares cuando les dan una mala noticia sobre algún familiar enfermo. Esa mirada perdida al no procesar y aceptar la noticia.

“Hijo, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?”

“No vas a creer lo que sucedió… la razón por la que el director nos llamó.” Lo último lo dijo con una risa llena de emoción. Como si tuviera un chisme que no aguantaba por ocultar.

“¿Sí?” dijo Eddie con una sonrisa de lado.

Detrás de ellos, llego Waylon con una mirada de curiosidad. En esos momentos, el entusiasmo de su hijo aumento. En segundos, Dennis les pidió que regresaran al comedor para decirles una buena noticia.

Todos estaban curiosos, algo asustados, pero más que nada curiosos con la actitud del chico. Ellos se preguntaban qué era lo que había sucedido.

Dennis se colocó en el centro y junto sus manos, las cuales, temblaban un poco.

“El director nos llamó… y lo hizo para informarnos algo.”

Todos se quedaron en silencio, no hablaron para que el chico terminara su confesión.

“Durante la obra, habían varios directores de diferentes escuelas de teatro… ellos nos observaron durante la obra y en otras que ya habíamos realizado anteriormente.”

Eddie quería saber a qué quería llegar con eso.

¿Qué tenían ellos que ver?

“El director de la escuela de cine en New York se quedó muy impresionado por nuestra actuación… nos ofreció formar parte del alumnado en esa escuela… ¡dijo que éramos bienvenidos a su escuela al iniciar el semestre!” Dennis les dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras reía ante la gran noticia.

“He escuchado de esa escuela, ¡es una de las mejores! ¡Muchos actores de cine y de series salen de ahí!” Dijo Chloe con mucha emoción.

“¡Lo sé!” Dennis estaba totalmente perdido ante la emoción de la noticia.

Todos los presentes lo miraban y lo felicitaban por esa noticia. Frank le dio un cariñoso puño en el hombro, afirmándole que esa escuela y los alumnos temblarían ante su presencia.

Waylon le dio un fuerte abrazo ante la noticia. No se sorprendía de ese resultado. Jamás olvidaría de esas demostraciones de las que fue testigo en el hospital y de sus obras actuales. Dennis se merecía de esa oportunidad.

No era para menos, todos sus compañeros no dejaban de dar jadeos y risas nerviosas al director de esa escuela. Todos imaginaban lo mismo. Las grandes oportunidades, nuevas experiencias y el chance de explorar en otro lugar con los mejores maestros dentro de la ciudad llena de oportunidades.

Al recibir la noticia, él y Steven se encontraron planeando su mudanza. Se les ocurría mudarse y rentar un departamento juntos. También, si el dinero no les alcanzaba, ambos conseguirían un empleo de medio tiempo. Todo parecía perfecto y listo para esa partida, sin embargo, la mirada de su padre se mantuvo en un estado de nerviosismo mezclado con seriedad.

“Hijo… es una maravillosa notica… pero, eres demasiado joven para vivir por tu cuenta y es algo lejos… ni siquiera podre estar al pendiente.”

La confesión de Eddie causo que todos los presentes permanecieran en silencio. Las mujeres no lo esperaban, pero Waylon y Frank temían que un comentario así saliera. Eddie aún no concebía la idea de que su hijo dejará el hogar para buscar su rumbo.

“Papá… yo no estaré solo, Steven ira también… ambos planeamos rentar un departamento juntos, de esa manera no será tan difícil.” Dijo de la forma más convincente y calmada posible.

“Dennis, vivir por tu cuenta no es tan sencillo… entran más cosas. Hay responsabilidades, gastos y poca seguridad en la ciudad… ese lugar puede ser peligroso.” Imágenes de asesinatos y violaciones llegaron a la mente de Eddie. Sintió una ola de temor al imaginar semejante caso hacia su hijo. Dennis era muy inteligente, pero, llegaba a ser algo ingenuo.

“Papá estas exagerando, ¡ya tengo 23 años, no soy un bebé!… lo tengo bajo control y jamás me pondría en riesgo.”

Eddie y toda la familia sintieron el alza y desafío en la voz del chico. Eddie sentía que estaba perdiendo el control, lo anterior le hizo enojar un poco. Le molestaba el hecho de que Dennis no entendiera lo peligroso que era semejante idea. Los riesgos que corría por su cuenta.

Él sabía que su pequeño tendría que dejar el hogar, pero no pensó que tan pronto.

“No… no quiero que vayas, es demasiado arriesgado hijo… tal vez en unos años tu podrás…” Antes de que terminara, Dennis lo interrumpió con un gesto de frustración y un comentario lleno de enojo.

“¿¡Estas bromeando?! ¡No me puedes negar una oportunidad como esta! ¡Puedo ser el mejor en esa escuela!”

“¡Dennis! ¡No me subas el tono de voz!... entiéndelo, eres muy joven para…”

“¡¿Y cuándo podre explorar por mí mismo?!... ya no soy un niño pequeño papá y no puedes mantenerme encerrado aquí para siempre… los hijos crecen y _se van del nido_ … yo en un futuro hare eso.”

Esa confesión le dolió en lo más profundo de su ser.

Eddie lo sabía, era el rumbo normal de las cosas. Los niños crecen y se independizan y, cuando pasa más el tiempo, deja de haber una comunicación y armonía en la familia. Todos tomaban su rumbo y cambiaban de actitud a una más fría e indiferente.

No.

Eddie no quería eso para ambos. Además, él tenía razón. No podía estar mal ante su perspectiva. Lo primero era la seguridad de su niño y eso era lo que iba a mantener.

“No iras… es mi última palabra.” Fue la sentencia final de Eddie.

Todos se encontraban muy incomodos. Edith y Chloe miraban con tristeza semejante escenario mientras que Emily depositaba un puño en su pecho ante la impotencia de todo. La madre sentía que no era el momento indicado para intervenir, tomando en cuenta la historia que compartía con ellos.

Frank y Waylon decidieron actuar. Waylon se dirigió con Eddie para calmarlo y el castaño sostuvo a Dennis por los hombros, se le acercó para que pudiera escucharlo.

“Calma Dennis… mira, estamos algo cansados. Dale a tu padre algo de tiempo… te prometo que hay solución a esto.”

El joven miro a Frank y sólo hundió los hombros en resignación y decepción. Trataba de dar respiraciones que no lograron calmarlo. Se despidió de su familia y se dirigió a su habitación completamente decepcionado.

Pensó que la noticia llenaría a su padre de alegría, pero al ver que no lo consideraba como un adulto más, sólo lo hizo sentir peor.

Pero él no lo permitiría, el viajaría a New York le guste a su padre o no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -CHAN-CHAN-  
> ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Emily será honesta o buscara algo más? ¿Chris y Miles tendrán su mating season? ¿Dennis está en camino a la rebeldía?  
> Fluff y algunas dudas se resolverán en el próximo capítulo.


	26. Errante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheque la fecha y me impresiono que tarde cerca de un mes para actualizar T-T ¡Lo siento!  
> Ya estamos cerca de terminar temporada e iniciar season 3  
> Actualizo ahora ya que celebrare mi cumpleaños pasado mañana X'D  
> ¡Espero les guste el capitulo!

Oficialmente ya sólo faltaban dos días para la llegada de la Nochebuena y de la Navidad. Lo anterior provoco que Emily y su hija regresaran a New York no sin antes ofrecerles ayuda en dado caso de que Dennis se decidiera estudiar ahí.

Emily le confeso que tenía contactos y conocía departamentos bastante económicos en los que Dennis y Steven podrían vivir.

Eddie no pudo evitar sentirse amenazado con semejante petición. Era como si él y su hijo se alejaran más ante semejante propuesta. Por supuesto, esa petición no era lo único que le provocaba ese temor y amenaza, Dennis se mantenía haciéndole la _ley del hielo_ desde su negación a esa mudanza.

Nada de lo que intentaba parecía funcionar, era peor de hecho recientemente, parecía que cada intervención suya empeoraba más el ambiente. Por más que explicaba sus razones fundamentadas para detenerlo, Dennis no escuchaba nada de lo que él decía.

A pesar de la alta tensión que la familia Gluskin estaba experimentado, él trataba de hacer un último intento esta mañana con un desayuno exquisito. Había hecho un omelette con jamón y queso y, para acompañar, hizo waffles cubiertos de miel y café.

Le sirvió un poco de comida a su madre, quien de los tres, fue la primera en levantarse. No le impresionaba, ella era un pájaro mañanero desde que tenía memoria.

Segundos después de colocar la comida en la mesa, escucho unos fuertes pasos provenientes de las escaleras.

Dennis, quien estaba completamente cambiado para iniciar su día, se dirigió a la mesa para sentarse. Se sentó junto a su abuela no sin antes depositarle un beso de buenos días en la mejilla. El joven miraba en todas partes menos en dirección de su padre. Dicho acto causo que el corazón de Eddie diera un latido doloroso.

“Buenos días hijo, ¡mira! Prepare tu desayuno favorito. Oh, ¿qué te gustaría de beber? algo de café o prefieres jugo de…” Antes de que terminara sus opciones, su hijo lo interrumpió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

“Um, no tengo hambre, gracias… yo… yo sólo baje para decirte que saldré un poco, quede en salir con Steven este día… llegare tarde así que no vendré para el almuerzo ni para la cena…” Dijo el chico para levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse a la salida del comedor en dirección al local.

Antes de que diera un paso más por el pasillo lleno de retratos, una cálida mano lo sujeto con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Su abuela lo miro con preocupación y lo acerco al comedor de nuevo. Al regresar, miro al pelinegro y estiro el brazo para que Eddie pudiera sujetar su mano.

Ella les sonrió al tenerlos sujetados y sin sentir ninguna protesta por parte de ambos.

“Dennis… por favor, la Navidad se acerca, no podemos recibirla de esta forma… no podemos estar enojados.” Dijo la anciana de la forma más comprensible que tenía.

El joven la miro con mucha compasión y con un sentimiento listo para ceder. Emoción destruida al ver a su padre y recordar la realidad del asunto.

El enojo opaco sus emociones de compasión en segundos.

“Lo siento abuela, pero no puedo, mi papá ya tiene sus opiniones y yo las mías. Él no cambiara de opinión.”

Por más que Eddie lo pensara, no entendía porque su hijo lo ponía como el villano del asunto. No es su intención dañarlo, sólo le gustaría que su hijo entendiera su visión de las cosas, que tan sólo lo escuchara.

Pero no importaba, no servía ningún intento.

“Hijo, entiéndeme, yo no quiero que nadie te lastime… no es mi intención arruinar algo… me dolería demasiado si alguien te lastima… además, no te quiero _perder_.”

“Papá…” Dennis soltó la mano de su abuela y la deslizo en su rostro en exasperación. Se sentía como robot intentando explicar que él ya era un adulto capaz de tomar decisiones y asegurar su propia seguridad.

“Yo te entiendo… yo sé que no quieres que nada malo me pase… pero yo estaré bien, no iré sólo y soy muy responsable. Yo solía atender la boutique en mi tiempo libre y te ayudaba en las cuentas de los impuestos… yo entiendo todo ese mundo papá… sólo me enoja mucho que no confíes en mí y no me dejes tener éxito en otro lugar.”

Eddie lo miro con tristeza y sin palabras ante la declaración. Por desgracia, una voz llena de inseguridad sólo le provocó más temor. Al igual que aquella noche cuando se les dio la noticia, un sentimiento de protección creció en él.

“Hijo… mira, tal vez si le damos más tiempo…”

“No tiene caso papá, ya no te esfuerces… te veré luego, estaré con Steven.”

En segundos, Dennis dejo el comedor. Lo único audible eran los ladridos del pug negro a la distancia y el ligero azote de la puerta del local.

Edith se acercó a Eddie y le dio pequeñas palmaditas de consuelo. La mujer trato de animarlo, asegurándole que las cosas tendrían solución de una u otra manera, que Dennis era un chico muy maduro y lograría entender el problema.

Asimismo, la madre le dio su punto de vista, siendo similar al de Frank y Waylon, enfatizando que esta sería una oportunidad única para el futuro de Dennis.

Eddie entendía eso, por supuesto que deseaba que su niño fuera el mejor en otro lugar, pero no se sentía a gusto al ya no tenerlo vigilado como antes, ya no podrá abrazarlo con tanto cariño y ni siquiera conversara como antes.

Inclusive, su niño podría conocer gente nueva e interactuar más con ellos que con su propia familia. Le dolía admitirlo, pero tenía mucho miedo de quedar sólo.

Él no quería estar sólo.

Mientras Eddie tenía esa tormenta, Dennis se topó con Frank a la salida de la boutique, el castaño estaba muy bien abrigado y cubierto con algo de nieve. Parecía que estaba afuera desde hace unos minutos.

“Buenos días Dennis… ¿A dónde te diriges?” Dijo con algo de preocupación.

“Voy a caminar un rato… no estoy seguro, tal vez aproveche para buscar más regalos y de ahí iré con Steven, tal vez duerma con él esta noche.”

Frank hizo una mueca de preocupación que se vio reflejada en parte de su barba al moverse en una dirección.

Él ya había hablado con Dennis sobre el asunto, le había explicado como Eddie estaba viendo la situación y que entendiera un poco ese lado. Sin embargo, el joven empezó a perder la esperanza al no lograr una aceptación por parte de Eddie.

Frank también trato de hacer reaccionar a Eddie, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, su amigo era terco y más aún al creer que tenía la razón.

Toda la esperanza quedaba en Waylon, quien le dijo por mensaje que intentaría hacerlo entrar en razón.

“Dennis, escucha, sé que estas molesto… pero no te desanimes, convenceremos a tu padre.”

“Oh Frank, el semestre empieza en Febrero y el director quiere saber nuestra respuesta ya… si no le digo mi decisión la escuela ya no me aceptara…”

Lo anterior lo tenía muy preocupado. Steven y sus otros compañeros ya habían mandado su mensaje de aceptación, siendo Dennis el único en no hacerlo. 

“¡Él es muy injusto! ¡Si él realmente me quisiera no me haría esto!” En ese instante Dennis sabía que había exagerado demasiado. Se sintió culpable al ver el ceño fruncido de Frank ante la contestación.

“Dennis, no digas eso… el único error que tu padre está cometiendo es el amarte demasiado chico… él no hace esto para dañarte.”

Dennis comprendía todo eso y se sentía culpable, pero a la vez estaba tan frustrado de no tener una confianza paternal y apoyo a este desafío.

Ya no tenía control de nada y en esos momentos no se sentía con ánimos de pasar tiempo con su familia.

“Lo siento Frank, debo irme, te veré luego.”

Frank se rasco la cabeza y miro a la lejanía como el chico daba vuelta en la esquina a paso acelerado.

Sin más, se dirigió con la misión de emplear una nueva forma de arreglar las cosas, ya sea hablando con Eddie o Dennis.

Al entrar al hogar noto como su amigo había dejado el desayuno completo en la meza y, como distracción, saco de una de sus cajas un VHS que guardaba con mucho cuidado. En la tapa estaba escrito en letra cursiva “Feliz cumpleaños Dennis” y llevaba el número tres en un paréntesis.

Saco una televisión con videocasetera incluida y la llevo al comedor para que él, su madre y Frank vieran el video.

El video empezó con una imagen en azul y en un segundo inició la grabación. La primera toma enfocaba a Dennis con tan sólo tres años de edad, llevaba puesto un overol azul marino con una pequeña playera roja clara manga corta. Estaba riendo y sonriendo con su gorro en forma de cono con brillo.

Ese día era su tercer cumpleaños y la fiesta con más preparativos que él y su esposa habían preparado.

Los niños invitados en aquella ocasión eran niños del vecindario e hijos de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo. En el video se podía observar como su niño estaba corriendo con la velocidad que sus piernas le daban junto a otros infantes. En el patio, había también varias mesas de plástico cuadradas adornadas con fundas para evitar manchones. En cada mesa junto a varias sillas esparcidas por el patio de su departamento, estaban varios adultos sonriendo, saludando a la cámara o cuidando de que sus niños no hicieran travesuras.

Eddie sentía tanta nostalgia al ver ese video, aquel día parecía como un sueño al presenciar risas infantiles y convivencia con los adultos sin ningún tipo de malicia.

Suspiro ante esos días mientras miraba el atesorado video lleno de risas, gritos y canciones infantiles.

A pesar de tener sus diferencias, en ese día, tanto él como Frank convencieron a Emily de que el castaño asistiera. Incluso, él deseaba grabar la fiesta y dárselo como una ofrenda de paz a los dos padres por su desliz hace años al cuidar de Dennis.

La barrera de Emily cedió un poco para esos días, dejando de ser tan hostil en el día tan especial de su niño.

Además, Frank no sólo se encargó de grabar la celebración, él insistió en crear dos piñatas para la fiesta. Creaciones que su hijo adoro al verlas por primera vez.

Tanto Edith como Eddie rieron en el comedor cuando Dennis gritaba el nombre de Frank, siendo sólo la palabra _fan_ la que salía de sus labios cada vez que lo llamaba.

Su hijo era demasiado pequeño para pronunciar el nombre correctamente y demasiado pequeño para poder recordar a Frank por más tiempo. Su amigo mantendría un contacto menor después de esa fiesta con el propósito de no provocar pleitos en el matrimonio al no llevarse bien con Emily. Ese festejo había sido la última vez que su mejor amigo y Dennis convivirían juntos.

Al prestar atención al video de nuevo, noto que las imágenes dejaron de representar a las familias y niños jugando en el patio, ahora mostraba una escena de las dos piñatas.

Una era redonda con varios conos de colores, dando la forma similar a una estrella. De los conos, salían varios pedazos largos de papel. Lo que más le encantó a Eddie de esa piñata era como Frank uso varios colores llamativos cercanos al arcoíris y a los colores favoritos de su hijo.

A Dennis le encantaba tanto la piñata que, en vez de golpearla, le daba abrazos cuando la veía cerca del suelo. En la grabación se veía como Eddie lo tenía sujetando el palo para golpear la piñata, le ayudaba para que le pegara con todas las fuerzas que tenía, siendo un cono de cartulina lo único que logro tirar.

La otra piñata era algo fuera de lo común para Eddie, era un cubo formado con palos de madera, cubierto con un papel transparente color rojo y lleno de globos de colores. Ésta piñata de globos tenía la misma función que las demás: golpearla hasta que los globos y dulces cayeran.

De las dos piñatas, ésta última era la que cautivo más a los niños, quienes gritaban y reían con los globos y dulces que caían.

El video continúo con los niños acercándose a una mesa enorme y rectangular, siendo Dennis el único que estaba en medio del pastel rectangular con velas encendidas.

Su hijo empezó a reír y a sentir vergüenza cuando todos cantaron la canción de feliz cumpleaños.

Al terminar la canción y dar inicio a los aplausos, su hijo soplo las velas con emoción y sonrió aún más al escuchar el apoyo de todos.

En lo que quedo del resto del video, se podía escuchar la música infantil y los padres sirviendo pastel, gelatina roja y sodas de diferentes sabores. La última toma del video fueron los enormes regalos bien envueltos y con logos de colores de superhéroes, deportes o autos.

La alegría que sentía al ver ese video se evaporo al ver su realidad actual, le entristeció que la armonía se había roto ante sus decisiones por proteger a su hijo.

Él buscaba lo mejor para él, nunca fue su deseo lastimarlo o hacerlo enojar, pero sólo anhelaba que su hijo lo entendiera.

***

Era la primera vez que Dennis le mentía a su padre. Sus planes no eran dirigirse al hogar de su amigo, su idea consistía en vagar por las calles, lo suficientemente lejos de su padre y conocidos.

Sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero no quería lidiar con su padre ahora. Le enojaba el sólo recordar el incidente de hace días.

Él no iba a mentir, él realmente estaba temeroso de irse a una ciudad nueva y afrontar los nuevos retos. Pero era normal, jamás olvidaría a su maestra de Improvisación, ella siempre establecía que era normal sentir temor a lo que no se tiene control, pero que jamás permitieran que esas dudas e inseguridades los destruyeran y cambiaran sus metas.

Él  no sabía que le esperaba, sea éxito o fracaso, él quería adentrarse a ese mundo y dar la lucha en vez de jamás intentarlo.

Suspiro y se dirigió a una tienda pequeña, similar a las de 24 horas al día, en donde vendían sodas, cervezas, botanas u otra comida chatarra.

Eran las tres de la tarde y no se sentía cansado, termino comprando un paquete de cervezas de lata y unas cuantas botanas.

Incluso la señora de la tienda le pregunto si tendría alguna fiesta con amigos o familia, no lo hacía para criticarlo o algo negativo por el estilo, sino para sacarle una pequeña charla.

Dennis actuó a la perfección y representó la alegría que no tenía y le faltaba hacia la amable mujer.  

Con sus bolsas, se dirigió entre la gente a uno de los parques de la zona centro. Las personas estaban muy entretenidas en su propio mundo, ninguna de ellas lo miraba a los ojos o comentaban entre ellos por lo que llevaba en sus manos.

Varios de ellos estaban en parejas y otros estaban con sus celulares, moviendo el pulgar como locos o tomándose selfies ante la llegada de los días con nieve.

Al ver a varias parejas, él se daba cuenta de lo lindo que podía ser estar en una relación. Su padre siempre mostraba felicidad en cualquier momento cuando estaba con Waylon. También, varios compañeros de su clase parecían vivir una nube rosa cuando entraban en una relación. Todos los mensajes en internet o en sus blogs solían estar relacionados a lo felices que estaban o como anhelaban pasar el resto de sus vidas con esas personas.

Dennis negaba internamente y desviaba la mirada con una sonrisa de lado. No podía evitar el imaginar que luego sus compañeros se amargaban o borraban todo lo bueno que decían de sus parejas una vez que ocurría la separación.

Tal vez su visión del amor era influenciada por el matrimonio de sus padres, pero él no sentía que existía un amor duradero.

Para Dennis, _el vivieron felices_ para siempre sólo era real en los cuentos de hadas. Parte de esas ideas lo motivaron a no tener una pareja en preparatoria o actualmente en la Universidad.

Él no juzgaba a su padre por supuesto y no le transmitía su pesimismo en sus visiones del amor. Él y toda su familia le deseaban lo mejor en esa relación que había iniciado recientemente. Dennis quería que su padre fuera feliz y encontrara la relación estable y duradera que no encontró con su madre.

Además de no tener un interés romántico en sus compañeros de clase, él no deseaba distraerse de sus estudios y esfuerzos en la actuación. Su llegada a ser el mejor nunca fue sencillo, tirarlo todo por un sentimentalismo y drama no era lo que buscaba.

A pesar de todo lo anterior, a él le seguía impresionando como ese sentimiento llegaba a regir a las personas. ¿El amor era así de poderoso? ¿Tenía tanto control sobre una persona? Dennis tenía la respuesta de esas preguntas y sintió un latido al recordar sus acciones con Jeremy.

La curiosidad que empezó a convertirse en algo más era otro de sus problemas que no lo dejaban tranquilo.

No había pensado en Jeremy hasta que esta nueva noticia llego, pensaba mandarle un mensaje por Facebook e informarle de las nuevas noticias. Mensaje que no envió por el obvio desanimo de su día.

Sin más remedio, se sentó en una de las bancas a las afueras de una cancha de futbol americano, en la cual, estaban algunos adolescentes jugando un amistoso partido entre gritos y risas.

Abrió su bolsa de compras y se quedó mirando reflexivamente las latas.

Se sentía muy estúpido en esos momentos.

Esta era oficialmente la primera vez que tomaba una cerveza en sus manos. En el pasado nunca le llamo la atención el consumo o sabor, pero ahora mismo, sólo quería entrar a otro riesgo que le auxiliara en su distracción de sus problemas.

Saco la lata aun fría por la temperatura exterior para darle un sorbo que detuvo segundos después.

¿En serio haría esto? ¿Todo para desahogarse de sus problemas?

No lo sentía correcto y no era algo muy maduro de su parte el actuar de esa forma.

Pero, ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora con esa bebida?

“¡Hey! ¡Dennis! Vaya, realmente eres tu… buenas tardes… ¿Qué haces aquí tu solo?”

La voz llena de firmeza y autoridad provenía de un hombre con vestimenta oscura, estaba usando un abrigo oscuro y con unos zapatos y pantalón de vestir del mismo color.

Al verlo en el rostro, sintió un latido repentino al corroborar que el hombre era Jeremy.

Se preguntaba si era alguna coincidencia, pero recordó que se había dirigido al parque que el cirujano frecuentaba.

“Hola doctor… yo… umm…” Dennis no supo siquiera por donde comenzar sin sonar desanimado o con luchas internas consigo mismo. Era como si muchas voces quisieran salir a la vez, todas actuadas por supuesto pero acompañadas de un nerviosismo ante la presencia tan imponente de Jeremy.

“Wow, ¿me das una? Me encanta el sabor de esa cerveza.”

Dennis estaba tan desorientado que parecía un niño confundido una vez que dio la afirmación.

“Oh… claro…” Jeremy se sentó al lado de él, siendo las bolsas de botana y de cerveza lo que quedara en medio.

Miro al partido de nuevo y escucho el sonido característico al de una lata abrirse. Si acaso, Dennis miraba en su dirección para distraerse.

Jeremy tenía los ojos cerrados una vez que empezó a beber, su garganta realizaba movimientos rítmicos mientras consumía. Parecía que deseaba acabarse la bebida de un sólo trago.

Al ver su mirada de perfil pudo notar con más detalle su rostro, lo forma recta de su nariz y como su barba era algo más notable. Sentía que si la tocaba o la deslizaba por sus mejillas sentiría la raspadura en esa parte de su piel.

El rubor empezó a sentirse una vez que lo miraba de pies a cabeza, notando los fuertes brazos y piernas. El tenerlo tan cerca y el imaginar un tacto tan íntimo sólo le hicieron sentir una calentura más intensa.

Dejo de mirarlo tanto por vergüenza y por darse cuenta de que ya casi terminaría la bebida.

“No sabía que te gustara la cerveza…”

“No… no me llama la atención en realidad.”

Jeremy deposito su fría lata en su pierna y lo miro de nuevo mientras alzaba una ceja.

“Es mi primera vez… quería probarla.” Dijo Dennis mientras pellizcaba una parte de su pantalón ubicado en la esquina de la rodilla.

El medico sintió algo en la confesión y en el ambiente que le dieron suficientes pistas para entender que el chico no estaba bien.

Tanto en la postura y en su carencia de ánimo, él podía deducir que algo estaba mal. Para empeorar las cosas, que el chico cargara con varias latas no le agradaba. Si esta era su primera vez con una bebida embriagante, un lugar público era el peor lugar para expresar la experiencia.

“¿Aquí? ¿Tu solo?” La voz del pelinegro era similar a un regaño y juicio.

Dennis lo miro por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza para después dar un suspiro lleno de agobio.

“No iba a beberlas… me siento estúpido al haberlas comprado.”

“Entonces, démosle un buen uso.”

Dennis lo miro con algo de curiosidad y duda ante el comentario.

“No entiendo.”

“¿Quieres venir a mi departamento? Yo te invito la comida, aprovechamos y le damos uso a este paquete que compraste.”

El joven se quedó estupefacto ante la idea. Una parte de él quería aventurarse a esa invitación, deseaba conocer el espacio más íntimo del doctor. Había experimentado demasiado, su cabeza daba vueltas y no era capaz de definir cómo se sentía o cómo debería sentirse.

Sin embargo, sí estaba seguro de algo, él no deseaba volver con su familia o mejor amigo.

Quería estar en un lugar distinto, todo esto, lo motivo a aceptar la oferta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un alivio al sentir una pausa a su problema.

***

Waylon estaba decidió a dedicar el día entero a consentir a su pareja. No se le quitaba de la mente esa postura tan triste que Eddie tenía en el sofá mientras compartía con su madre y Frank un álbum de fotos sobre él y Dennis.

El rubio no estaba seguro si debía sentir ternura o tristeza por Eddie.

Durante su experiencia como enfermero, él se había topado con varios tipos de personas. A los enfermeros no se les permitía él realizar juicios hacia los familiares, ya sea por comentarios o críticas en general, claro, existían excepciones si eso afectaba la salud de sus pacientes, pero, durante sus años de trabajo, él fue testigo de tantos problemas que le explicaban lo atemorizante y preciosa que llegaba a ser la vida humana.

Cuando creía que lo había visto todo, estaba completamente equivocado ante un nuevo caso en cirugía.

Ahora mismo, estaban en la zona centro de la ciudad, caminando por la acera sin un rumbo especifico. Lo anterior lo hacía por el bien de Eddie, él amaba caminar en sus tiempos libres para tranquilizar sus emociones. Actualmente lo hacía menos por entretenerse en su trabajo y salidas con Waylon.

En todo momento ambos iban sujetos de la mano. Si acaso recibían miradas a la distancia, pero ambos no estaban en el modo para sentirse atacados u ofendidos.

Waylon vio un café precioso en una de las esquinas, el lugar estaba adornado completamente al estilo navideño, al acercarse más, noto que tanto los postres como las bebidas calientes estaban dedicadas a la temporada. Los pasteles y galletas simulaban un árbol navideño con esferas y las donas imitaban a un muñeco de nieve sosteniendo un caramelo y un sombrero oscuro.

La sonrisa de lado de Eddie fue suficiente para que entraran al lugar, escogieron la mesa más alejada de las personas y miraron el menú.

Eddie realmente quería concentrarse, pero no podía, fue cuestión de minutos para que soltara sus pesares mientras sentía la mano de Waylon.

“Dennis… ni siquiera me miro… se levantó en la mañana y se fue de casa… él no es así… pero yo no estoy mal. Mi hijo puede correr peligro por si solo en ese lugar… no quiero que pase eso.”

Waylon jamás dejo de sonreírle y de asentir mientras escuchaba sus dilemas. La postura de su pareja parecía rendida y agobiada, incluso su cabello y sus ojos parecían haber perdido brillo.

Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba pasando por una crisis navideña o familiar, ambas muy comunes en esas fechas.

“No entiendo… no entiendo en que momento él soltó mis manos. En qué momento él se volvió tan valiente para aventurarse al mundo… no quiero hacerlo infeliz, pero tampoco quiero perder a mi pequeño.”

Waylon ya no pudo contenerlo más y rio un poco ante semejante escenario y confesión.

“Waylon, ¡no le veo lo gracioso!” Dijo con una voz alta moderada para ser oída sólo por ambos.

“Perdona, no me burlo… es que me recuerdas mucho a mi padre hace años.”

Eddie lo miro confundido, siguió manteniendo ese sentimiento incluso cuando el rubio fue a buscar el café y una rebanada de pastel lo suficientemente enorme para ambos.

“¿A qué te refieres con eso?”

“Nunca te lo dije, pero, antes de trabajar en Murkoff y graduarme, la universidad nos había ofrecido dar nuestro servicio en Canadá… era lejos de nuestro hogar, pero era una gran experiencia.”

Eddie lo escucho y lo miro con atención, presentía a donde Waylon iba a llegar, pero no creía que nada del mundo cambiaría su opinión. Aun no bebía la cocoa caliente porque no se sentía con ánimos de consumir nada. Odiaba no tener control de sus asuntos.

“Mi padre no quiso que me marchara… era como tú, pensaba que la ciudad seria peligrosa para mí, que aún no era lo suficientemente maduro para sobrevivir por mí mismo.”

Waylon bebió un poco de su café sin poder evitar aquel escenario. Claro que entendía el sentimiento de Eddie, pero también quería enseñarle el otro lado de la moneda.

“Termine cediendo a los deseos de mi papá y no fui.”

El rubio desvió la mirada un poco para no ser testigo de la mirada de su pareja.

“Todos los compañeros que fueron… no sólo ofrecieron sus servicios, fueron contratados de inmediato una vez que se graduaron y sin la necesidad de un examen…”

Eddie sintió una punzada ante eso, logrando entender el punto de esa historia.

“Entrar a Murkoff fue difícil, y me costó más tiempo… mi padre, él jamás dejo de decirme lo arrepentido que estaba por no dejarme ir a Canadá… además, él pensaba que tal vez hubiera tenido una mejor vida amorosa en ese lugar… de esa forma no hubiera caído en mi depresión en mis relaciones pasadas… cada vez que el tema sale, él se disculpa y…” Waylon se aclaró la garganta un poco. Le dolía siempre ver a su padre disculpándose, a pesar de confesarle que él no estaba enojado. “… me dijo que si pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás, él hubiera tenido más confianza en mí.”

Eddie era ahora el que no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Sintió que era tiempo de tomar su taza para beberla con urgencia, sintiendo de esta manera una raspadura en su garganta por la caliente temperatura. Dio unos cuantos tosidos y se quedó pensativo una vez que termino.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, su hijo tendría mucho éxito en esa ciudad. El lugar estaba rodeado de personas y a lo mejor sería poco probable que hubiera algún ataque hacia él.

Al pensarlo, entendió que no era por creerlo irresponsable o un niño indefenso. Dennis ha sido siempre muy responsable, ha habido momentos en los que su hijo tomo decisiones de adulto sin tener que ser tan impulsivo. Cada una de sus decisiones siempre era bien pensada y calculada.

La realidad con la que cargaba era solamente un gran temor: que su niño no volviera a él de nuevo. No quería que eso pasara.

“¿Te arrepientes por lo que sucedió? ¿Sientes rencor por Christopher?” Su voz era temerosa ante la respuesta.

“Jamás… no sería capaz. Él nunca quiso dañarme y jamás sentiría arrepentimiento por trabajar aquí en Murkoff. Si yo me hubiera ido, jamás te hubiera conocido y tal vez, no hubiera conocido a gente tan maravillosa.” Sus mejillas enrojecieron ante semejante declaración. Se sentía tonto por lo cursi que llegaba a sonar.

A pesar de que Eddie recibía esas declaraciones, él sentía que no era merecedor de tanto cariño. Se sentía tan impuro por su terrible experiencia en la infancia.

Para él era sencillo llenar a Waylon y a otros con cumplidos, pero en estos últimos días ha estado sintiendo algo distinto cuando le dan ánimos. No sabía que le estaba pasando, fue un sentimiento que empezó a surgir de la nada.

Dio una pequeña carcajada y lo miro a los ojos.

“Yo tampoco me arrepiento de cómo se dieron las cosas… pero ahora, si lo pones de esa manera, es como si yo fuera un tirano con Dennis… es sólo que, yo no quiero perder a mi niño.”

“Ed… no estás perdiendo a tu niño… él está creciendo y está tomando su rumbo… cuando amas y proteges con esa intensidad, te puedo asegurar que ese cariño regresa a ti… Yo no me imagino a Dennis olvidarte sólo porque se vaya…” Waylon le sujeto la mano y la apretó con el fin de darle más calor a sus dedos.

“Debiste verlo cuando llegaron al hospital… Trager me conto que, aun con sus heridas, quería levantarse de la camilla y dirigirse hacia ti para asegurarse de que estuvieras bien… Dennis no te dejo de amar en ningún momento de aquellos días… él es un buen chico y merece lo mejor.”

Si Eddie tenía una barrera de duda, esta se derrumbó con esas palabras. Cuando se enteró del daño que le causo por sus delirios, él se sintió el peor ser humano del mundo. Dañar a la luz de su existencia era algo que lo perseguiría para siempre. Pero a pesar de todo, ese ser al que le dio todo su amor y lado bondadoso, era tan fuerte como para perdonar sus terribles actos.

¿Desde cuándo su niño había crecido tanto?

Waylon realmente lo tenía comiendo de su mano, siempre sabía que decir y como aliviarlo en cualquier circunstancia.

“¿Cómo lo haces? Hacerme sentir alivio y verle la solución a todo… no sabes cómo me hubiera gustado conocerte antes en mi vida Waylon.”

El enfermero sintió un rubor en sus mejillas ante semejante declaración. Eddie siempre tenía una forma para declarar las cosas que lo apenaban y lo hacían ver como lo mejor del mundo.

“No hice mucho Eddie… te amo y… tanto yo como Frank no queremos verte sufrir…”

Eddie termino de beber su taza y miro al rubio con una sonrisa.

“Le dire a Dennis la noticia entonces… no quiero hacerle más daño.”

Waylon sintió un alivio enorme y vio con impresión a las afueras como la nieve aumento con fuerza y con diferentes movimientos gracias al aire.

Parecía tormentoso de cierta manera, pero ese estado no era nada en su situación.

Tanto él como Eddie no podían esperar para darle la noticia a Dennis.

***

El departamento de Jeremy sólo podía definirse en dos palabras: enorme y moderno.

Su estilo era similar a los _loft_ populares de los jóvenes y gente adinerada. Sin paredes que separaran las secciones del hogar a excepción del baño claro.

Su habitación estaba en el segundo piso con unos cuatro metros de diferencia. No había pared alguna en esa sección, siendo sólo unas barras de acero de seguridad para que no cayera.

A lo lejos, era capaz de mirar un enorme librero color chocolate con libros completamente anchos.

“Adelante, pasa.” Dijo la voz autoritaria del doctor, causando en el chico un poco de susto e impresión. Tanto por sus palabras como por el lugar en general.

Al entrar con más seguridad y arrastrar los pies en la carpeta de bienvenida, pudo ver lo enorme de la cocina y lo limpia que lucía. Al parecer el doctor no cocinaba mucho o el trabajo no le daba el tiempo necesario.

También, por unos enormes ventanales estaba un escritorio enorme rodeado de documentos, cuadernos y notas plegables amarillas alrededor de la computadora. Parecían recordatorios o mensajes académicos de alguna investigación.

Los sofás eran de color oscuro y junto a cojines de color crema, rojo y blanco. También, en frente de esos muebles estaba una enorme Smart t.v. sobre la pared.

Dejo sus bolsas en la barrita de la cocina y escucho ladridos en segundos. De una esquina, un bulto café claro salió como un rayo en dirección de Dennis.

El joven no dudo ningún momento y se acercó para acariciar al perro, el cual no dejaba de mostrar lo cariñoso y simpático que era.

“Tu casa es increíble.”

“Gracias… no me gusta mucho las viviendas con habitaciones separadas o puertas… siento que me asfixio… de pequeño no podía dormir sin una ventana o la puerta abierta.”

Lo anterior causo algo de curiosidad en Dennis, quien se levantó del suelo y lo confronto cara a cara.

“Usted es… ¿claustrofóbico?”

“¿mm? Oh, no necesariamente… no a ese extremo, digo, literalmente estoy encerrado en el hospital y nunca me siento incomodo, pero nunca me ha gustado el encierro… es como estar atrapado.”

“Te comprendo… mucho.”

Jeremy le dio una sonrisa de lado y se dirigió a la cocina, en una de las esquinas de la barra, en donde estaba un teléfono de casa negro.

“Es tarde, ¿no te gustaría que comiéramos algo? ¡Yo invito! ¿Te gusta la pizza?”

“No… doctor, no es necesario.”

“Vamos, yo sé que quieres y necesito que alguien me ayude a devorar las rebanadas… además, aprovechamos y nos bebemos esas cervezas que compraste.”

La oferta era muy tentadora, tanto por su propia hambre al evitar el desayuno de su padre y por no comer nada en todo ese tiempo.

Argumentó que podría ser muy aprovechado de su parte el aceptar la invitación, pero Jeremy tenía una forma de convencimiento increíble. En segundos su barrera de timidez cayó ante el gesto acompañado por un nerviosismo agradable.

Mientras Jeremy llamaba a una de las pizzerías junto al pug mordiéndole el pantalón, Dennis aprovecho para explorar el lugar. Primero se dirigió al librero, además de algunas revistas con temas variados y médicos, la mayoría de sus libros estaban dedicados a la rama de la medicina, siendo la cardiología y neurología las principales.

Se preguntaba si el cirujano había leído por completo semejante biblioteca personal.

Se alejó del librero y miro algunas fotos pegadas en la pared con marcos oscuros y cafés. En algunas se veía a un pequeño niño con una playera azul manga larga sonriendo directo a la cámara y en otras con su familia pero con vestimenta algo forma.

La madre de la foto era muy hermosa tanto por su postura y vestido, su cabello estaba suelto, lacio y del mismo color que el de Jeremy, no dejaba de lucir una sonrisa radiante. El padre era similar a un Jeremy adulto, estaba vistiendo un traje formal, con la diferencia de que su cabello era castaño y mantenía una mirada llena de seriedad.

Además del niño, había otra chica, ella era algo alta y usaba un vestido oscuro sin mangas y con un listón en la cintura. Su cabello era igual de lacio que la mujer, pero el color de cabello era castaño como el padre.

Dennis suponía que ellos eran los padres de Jeremy y la niña, posiblemente, su hermana.

Estas fotos le ayudaron a conocerlo un poco más, por lo poco que podía ver, Jeremy amaba genuinamente a su hermana, ya que las fotos junto a ella prevalecían más que las de sus padres y compañeros de trabajo o colegio.

“¿Es tu hermana?”

“Oh, sí, es ella… su nombre es Sarah.” Una sonrisa se formó al instante con la sola mención. Aunque no hablaba mucho de su familia, ella era la única merecedora de su lado bueno en la mayoría de los casos.

Se acercó a una foto que contenía el marco más hermoso. En ella ambos eran aún infantes, estaban sentados en el asiento trasero del auto, pero con la chica abrazándolo con fuerza como si fuera un peluche.

La foto fue tomada en el momento en el que él expulso su carcajada.

“Ella era un rayo de sol en casa…”

“¿Dónde se encuentra?”

Jeremy parecía perdido, en tantos dulces recuerdos con ella. De pequeños, ambos eran bastante unidos. Rara vez peleaban a diferencia de tantos chicos y chicas que afirmaban que los hermanos nacían con una enemistad.

Recibía llamadas de su parte en algunas ocasiones, pero sus trabajos y horarios los separaban la mayor parte del tiempo, más otras cosas.

“Ahora mismo está en Canadá… no lo digo a menudo, pero la extraño un poco.”

“¿Ella es cirujana también?”

“Sí, pero se dedica más a la rama de la mujer y problemas cancerígenos referente a ellas…”

Dennis quedo impresionado con la confesión, estaba seguro de que todos los miembros de su familia se dedicaban exclusivamente a la medicina.

Debían ser muy talentosos.

“Usted podría visitarla… sé que no me corresponde decirlo porque no mantengo mucha comunicación con mi media hermana, pero, si yo hubiera tenido ese lazo desde el comienzo… yo iría con ella… esos lazos son únicos.”

Jeremy le sonrió un poco. Ahora mismo no sentía odio o manipulaba algún plan a su beneficio, era un ser humano cualquiera mostrando algo de debilidad a una persona que desconocía sus malas acciones y que no lo miraba con odio por imponer orden o autoridad.

Tenerlo alrededor realmente lo hacía sentir como si no fuera culpable de nada.

Dennis era especial, no sólo por sus talentos innatos, el chico era inocente, y una buena persona.

El pensamiento lo hizo sentir como si hubiera encontrado la joya más preciosa, limpia y valiosa del mundo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, parte de su falta de comunicación hacia ella se debía a su propio cambio de actitud y, por desgracia, a una no tan agradable por su historia en Murkoff y con Waylon.

“A veces no es tan sencillo, el tiempo cambia a las personas… todos cambiamos a pesar de que lo neguemos. Tú no eres el mismo desde el incidente con tu padre y no eres el mismo de ayer… siempre cambiamos… es algo normal y el principal temor de los padres ¿sabes?” Lo último lo dijo con una risa ante tantas experiencias con los padres que atendió en el hospital y como una forma de alejarlo de uno de sus temores y debilidades.

“¿A qué se refiere?”

“Para los padres siempre seremos sus pequeños bebés… seas un adulto o cerca de la vejez, a sus ojos, somos indefensos... he visto tantos padres mayores que tratan como pequeños a sus hijos adultos.”

“Bien, pero llegan a exagerar, deben entender que podemos ser fuertes por nosotros mismos.” Dijo Dennis completamente a la defensiva y más aún al sentir como ese comportamiento por parte de su padre le traía consecuencias. Su ceño estaba fruncido y cruzo sus brazos para apoyar más su argumento.

“Tienes razón… pero, esas ideas son muestras de su amor si lo piensas… te imaginas que, al cambiar, rompes el vínculo con tu familia, la tristeza que influyes en ellos… al final del día, los padres temen que te alejes y te conviertas en alguien distinto… es como perderte para siempre… como un _abandono_.”

La última palabra causo que el joven Gluskin dejara de fruncir el ceño y de cruzar los brazos. Varias cosas y actitudes de su padre, sumado a las explicaciones de Frank lo hicieron ver un lado distinto de la situación ahora.

Tal vez su padre no lo veía como un niño después de todo, tal vez él estaba temeroso, asustado de que el cambiara y no volviera a su hogar.

Se sintió tan estúpido y cruel al no considerar ese lado del asunto. Su padre a lo mejor sintió que lo estaba _abandonando_ , igual como su madre hace años.

Paso ambos manos en su rostro lleno de fatiga y con un sentimiento de culpa y descubrimiento.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si le decía esto, su padre podría cambiar de opinión, le dejaría estudiar fuera y así se iría sin ningún pendiente. Le prometería que nunca habría un cambio entre ambos, que jamás lo abandonaría sin importar que.

No obstante esa nueva forma de ver el problema no le aseguraba que él cambiaría de opinión.

Todo ese peso se reflejó en su semblante y fue lo suficientemente notable para que Jeremy se diera cuenta.

“¿Estas bien Dennis?”

“Más o menos… descuida, estaré bien…”

“Hey, ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película? Sera una buena distracción con la bebida y la pizza.”

Dennis le sonrió automáticamente, sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas un poco.

Jeremy le señalo un estante de películas y lo dejo a escoger.

El joven actor se dejó de llevar por el momento para evitar la situación real. Tal vez de esa forma se tranquilizaría más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW WOW, Jeremy y alcohol combinados no son una buena señal O.o
> 
> Gracias por leer y comentar con confianza, ya sólo quedan dos capítulos y cerramos temporada.
> 
> ¡¡¡¡GRACIAS POR DARME ANIMO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!!!


	27. Decisiones, decisiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una enorme disculpa, he tenido problemas con mi horario estos últimos días y con poco ingenio para una historia especial para el Halloween XD, les juro que escribir me alivia de muchas maneras y me hace sentir mejor y mucho más con esta historia tan querida y llena de apoyo por parte de ustedes, la cual, ¡ya está por terminar temporada!  
> Espero les guste el capi y perdonen por lo largo :D trate de hacerlo lo mas pequeño que pude. Les prometo que el que sigue sera menor.  
> Además, muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia y han aportado sus comentarios.   
> Y un fuerte abrazo a "uncaxny" por dedicarme a mi y a thelovearesick su primer fic de Outlast

La ida al café tranquilizo a Eddie de gran manera. Él ya no mostraba ningún temor e inconformidad ante el asunto en general. Su ánimo estuvo tan bien que no soporto la urgencia y llamo al celular de Dennis con el fin de informarle su cambio de opinión.

Para su mala suerte, su hijo no contestaba las llamadas y mensajes a pesar de varios intentos.

Eddie se preocupó un poco por el inconveniente, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que debía darle un poco de espacio a su hijo. Estaba además la posibilidad de que estuviera enojado por el incidente en la mañana e ignoraba sus llamadas a propósito.

El padre decidió dejar a su hijo por este día y marcar en otra ocasión. Él no veía la necesidad de preocuparse tanto. Dennis le había asegurado que pasaría la noche con Steven ahora que lo recordaba.

Era verdad que a pesar de tener desacuerdos, no dudaba de la palabra de su hijo.

Además, el día seria de ayuda para los dos ya que despejarían las dudas y se desquitaría el enojo de cierta manera. Así Dennis recibiría de mejor manera su cambio de opinión.

Ahora mismo, Waylon se aseguró de despejar sus dudas y distracciones por medio de ánimos cubiertos con esa dulce y sincera voz que lo enloquecían y lo llevaban hasta los rincones más seguros del mundo.

Sin dejar de sostenerse de las manos, él siguió al rubio en dirección de la Jeep.

Ambos aprovecharon el tiempo para conversar de diversos temas y puntos de vista. Una de ellas y de las que Eddie estaba ansioso por preguntar era por qué Waylon no realizaba sus labores como paramédico. Si no mal recordaba, él estaba seguro de que su pareja estaba a punto de iniciar sus primeros días en esta semana.

El chico le afirmo que la autorización de sus papeles y de sus dos amigos estaban en procesos de revisión y notificación. Le dio a entender que literalmente las oficinas tenían una pila de documentos de varios archivos y reportes junto a cirugías futuras y siguientes cursos para el personal nuevo.

Al final, terminaron diciéndoles que lo más probable era que iniciarían hasta mediados de Enero, ya que la movilidad administrativa sería más lenta por los días festivos de Diciembre y año nuevo.

Tanto él como sus compañeros, ya habían esperado el tiempo suficiente entre estudios y prácticas profesionales, el soportar unos cuantos días no serían nada.

Eddie lo miro asombrado y algo aliviado de cierta manera. Waylon ansiaba mucho el vivir con el peligro y adrenalina en las ambulancias, pero Eddie se sentía preocupado.

Él estaba feliz por ese logro profesional en su pareja, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo podría sucederle. Por otro lado, otra pequeña voz le insinuaba que podría estar exagerando su protección de la misma forma que lo hacía con Dennis.

Dejo de pensar en ello y miro a su pareja manejar el volante de manera calmada y con una sonrisa de lado.

Su cabello apenas era visto por el gorro invernal naranja que había recibido de obsequio por parte de Edith. Ese color lo hacía lucir lindo a su parecer, el suave y claro color de su piel más sus mejillas rojas por el frio lo hacían sumamente atractivo.

Sentía que podría mirarlo una y otra vez y jamás se hartaría de la vista. Incluso, lo bello de su cuerpo y sus facciones no eran lo único que lo distraía. El recordar aquellas noches y momentos juntos avivaban una emoción y sentimiento tan abrumador que logro reflejarlos en sus mejillas.

Su piel tan blanca y suave similar al tacto de la porcelana y sus cabellos dorados en forma de mechones sin peinar lo volvían loco.

Al final, su penetrante mirada fue percibida por Waylon al instante.

“¿Todo bien?”

“A tu lado es siempre perfecto… creo que esta noche será mejor.”

El rubio rio un poco y le dio una mirada lasciva de pies a cabeza, siendo un mensaje claro de su insinuación.

“Creo que sería mejor compartir la noche… Pyro no me compartirá con nadie una vez que esté con nosotros.”

Eddie rio y negó con la cabeza. Él estaba enterado entre mensajes y discusiones de como el pequeño era muy apegado a Waylon. Era posible que sus muestras de amor fueran menos con el infante cerca. No es que le molestara, pero lo veía difícil al tener a su pareja de forma tan provocativa.

“Hagamos que la noche dure entonces.” Dijo Eddie en voz baja mientras depositaba su mano en la rodilla para después deslizarla en la entrepierna y parte de la ingle.

Waylon dio un jadeo de sorpresa en segundos y desvió un poco su camino en el carril de la calle. Podía escuchar a lo lejos las bocinas de los autos de forma molesta ante su manera de conducir.

El agradable tacto le hizo perder la concentración y en vez de enojo por el incidente, él sintió un deseo por sentir esas caricias de nuevo.

Eddie no se detuvo y, entre risas, le dio un pequeño apretón en el miembro, causando que Waylon juntara las piernas a manera de controlar la ola de placer y de no chocar por las atenciones.

El rubio se alegró de que alcanzarán un semáforo en rojo, ya que no sería capaz de conducir de nuevo. Los toques le agradaban, pero no se sentiría a gusto si se metieran en problemas.

“Sabes, quiero hacer esto, pero quiero llegar _completo_ a casa.”

“¿Temes chocar?” Dijo Eddie mientras alzaba una ceja y le sonreía de forma que sus dientes se vieran.

“Eso y que el policía de la esquina nos vea haciendo esto.” Dijo mientras señalaba con la mirada a un policía patrullando las calles con una motocicleta.

El oficial estaba en servicio y en la esquina de un semáforo esperando luz verde para cruzar.

Eddie soltó una carcajada nerviosa y dejo el íntimo toque para mirar a la ventana y devolverle una sonrisa cortes al policía. Lucia como un asesino que quería ser descartado de la sospecha de un crimen o asesinato ante la muestra de carisma y gentileza.

Mantuvo la sonrisa ante semejante comparación y miro el camino. El ambiente de las personas y la nieve eran agradables, algunas de ellas reían, otras se dirigían a tiendas o salían de ellas con bolsas.

Al dejar de mirarlos, se concentró en los edificios y se perdió un poco en lo cerca que estaban de ellos y en lo insignificante que eran las personas a su alrededor, siempre tenía la sensación de que además de situaciones sociales y problemas que significaban el fin del mundo de varios, también estaba el otro lado de la moneda, en donde todo parecía derrumbarse sin importar los planes e ideas previstos.

Tal vez parte de esas ideas se debían a la voz de la radio, la cual informaba de las desgracias humanas a causa de robos, secuestros y asesinatos.

La ciudad, sin duda, se convirtió en un lugar peligroso para vivir. La tranquilidad y seguridad que amaba del lugar cuando se mudó para formar una familia, no era el ambiente de tranquilidad y paz de esos frescos años. Esas noticias y comentarios por parte de las personas en el exterior y también por sus clientes, eran una de las razones por las que le impedía a su hijo realizar salidas al exterior a menos que fuera lo necesario.

Él tenía estos problemas y, también, poseía las llaves para solucionarlo. Pero, al mirar a Waylon por sólo segundos, todo su mundo se detenía. Sus problemas no existían, las personas se detenían y la nieve se congelaba en su posición sin siquiera caer al suelo.

La sonrisa de Waylon y su concentración en el volante lo maravillaban al ser algo tan simple pero lo suficientemente poderoso como para calmar su tormenta.

Cuando Christopher le describió la depresión que experimento en el pasado debido a sus relaciones amorosas, él no podía creerlo. No cabía por su mente que el chico lleno de ternura y amor como Waylon padeciera semejante calvario. Lo creía incluso indestructible a pesar de tantos problemas y su fuerte determinación.

Tenía muchas necesidades de explicar sus sentimientos, existían un sin número de respuestas para ayudar o sanar, pero de todas ellas, una confesión fue lo único en salir.

“Te amo…”

Era una fortuna que Waylon estacionara el Jeep en el estacionamiento de los departamentos, ya que le impresiono un poco el tono lleno de seriedad y cariño en esas palabras. A pesar de que la felicidad debía ser absoluta, sentía un poco de miedo ante la confesión, pero a la vez, sentía una calidez en su pecho.

“Yo también Ed, mucho... quiero que dure mucho ¿sabes?” Correspondió el gesto con un tono muy lento y lleno de emoción que logro demostrar al besarlo en los labios con lentitud para después aumentar la pasión en el gesto.

“Durara cariño, no pienso en dejarte ir.”

Waylon sintió una emoción que lo rodeo al instante junto a un nerviosismo al escuchar a los niños de los departamentos gritando y riendo en el patio de los departamentos, la nieve había aumentado a tal grado para crear muñecos y guerras de nieve.

No se sentía cómodo mostrando un show cerca de ellos.

Entre risas por las sensaciones internas en su pecho y abdomen, logro mover a Eddie y convencerlo de que se dirigieran a paso acelerado a su vivienda. Era una suerte que los niños estuvieran bastante distraídos con sus juegos y risas para no prestarles atención mientras se sujetaban de las manos.

La subida a las escaleras estuvo acompañada de risas y saludos de la tarde ante los vecinos que cruzaban y les hablaban por cortesía.

La puerta estaba cerca y una vez cruzada, Waylon no dudo en alzarse un poco y deslizar ambos brazos por el cuello de su pareja para un apasionado beso tan hambriento y desesperado que parecía que su vida dependiera de ello.

Era imposible el control y mucho menos con las manos de Eddie acariciándolo por todos lados con la misma intensidad que él.

Su momento se interrumpió cuando Eddie lo cargo de forma sorpresiva, casi similar a cuando el esposo cargaba a la novia en _la noche de bodas_. No pudo evitar el fantasear con una vida así, vestirse de traje y llegar al altar mientras todos les sonríen y felicitan.

Risas empezaron a sonar por ambos hombres ante el dulce momento. Eddie mantenía una sonrisa normal y sin inconformidad.

Él en serio que tenía fuerza sobre humana al no sentir dolor alguno.

Lo deposito con la mayor delicadeza a la cama y se colocó encima de él para cubrirlo con un beso y con un peso que no le permitiera escapar.

No necesitaban de un manual o guía para proceder a lo que seguía, de los dos, Eddie fue el más ansioso al quitarse la ropa en seguida. Waylon no terminaba de quitarse la suya una vez que sintió a Eddie acariciar su cuello y pezones.

Le daba pequeñas mordidas en el cuello y apretaba sin piedad el rosado pezón. Las sensaciones de lo anterior lo tomaron por sorpresa y lo hicieron gemir en voz alta. En reacción, él se tapó la boca, recibiendo miradas de extrañez por parte de Eddie.

“Perdón… mi vecino tiene niños de visita por la Navidad… debemos ser silenciosos.”

Eddie dio una silenciosa carcajada y en vez de acariciar de manera más lenta, se enfocó a emocionarlo y acariciarlo en lugares para que gimiera y gritara más.

Eddie estaba incontrolable ahora y no podía apagar un deseo que llevaba acumulado, él daría la sonrisa más carismática y comprensiva a cualquiera que los mirara con desaprobación una vez que terminaran.

Aunque él era un novato en relaciones de este tipo, dio una pequeña investigación en línea para acumular más técnicas a su repertorio.

Ahora mismo su delicada pareja mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente. Aunque el frio era intenso en estos días de Diciembre, el calor de ambos cuerpos parecía arder a máxima temperatura como si fuera verano.

Sin perder más tiempo, Eddie sujeto la pequeña botella de lubricante para colocar una justa porción en sus dedos. Durante el estiramiento, se aseguró de no perder de vista el rostro de Waylon lleno de deseo y descontrol total.

Sus facciones dieron un cambio cuando extendió sus piernas para recibirlo por completo.

A través de la tela, Waylon podía ver el bulto en los pantalones de Eddie, notando con más claridad, al quitarse la ropa, lo excitado que estaba y lo húmedo de la punta causado por las gotas de líquido preseminal. 

Completamente con la habitación y cortinas cerradas más el ruido de los niños al exterior como ecos, Eddie entro en él con lentitud sin perder de vista los gestos de Waylon en dado caso de que sintiera dolor.

Sonrió de alivio al ver que la mirada de su pareja estaba llena de placer y con una sonrisa de lado que le insinuaba permiso y atrevimiento para adentrarse más.

Una vez que su pelvis choco con las piernas del rubio, supo que ya había entrado por completo.

Sin perder contacto visual, él coloco una de sus manos en una almohada para apoyarse y sujetarse en dado caso de que la emoción fuera incontrolable, lo cual definitivamente era lo más certero en suceder.

Waylon, sin miedo, rodeo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Eddie, logrando así el inicio de las lentas envestidas. A pesar de mantener su mirada fija en el atractivo cuerpo que tenía a su disposición, las sensaciones le impidieron mantener la mirada, cerró los ojos por la deliciosa sensación que lo rodeaba al sentir como la caliente zona masajeaba su miembro de forma tan ansiosa y usual. En cuestión de minutos, Eddie tuvo más soltura y sin ningún impedimento logro realizar embestidas con más fuerza una vez que su pareja se acostumbrara.

Waylon no podía contenerse demasiado en cuanto a sus emociones, sus gemidos se volvieron más desesperados, causando que se tapara su boca con ambas manos mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados ante el enorme placer.

Eddie se acercaba cerca de su rostro para asegurarse de que sus empujes no fueran demasiado, siendo la respuesta de Waylon un dulce beso en los labios y gemidos llenos de placer y lujuria.

Ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía como un tonto al dudar por un segundo. No sabía cuántos encuentros como este necesitaría para tener más confianza en sus actos.

Pero sentía que ya era hora de perder ese miedo e inseguridad ahora, no sólo por este momento, sino por otros que están presentes en su vida diaria y con sus relaciones con los demás.

“¿Por qué estás tan serio? Matas el momento ¿sabes?” Waylon empezó a reír de forma burlona mientras se levantaba un poco de la cama y cambiaba de posición. Teniendo sus brazos y rodillas completamente apoyados en la cama, de forma que pudiera acercar sus muslos en las caderas de Eddie.

Su mirada de perfil tenía un aura seductora ahora que Eddie lo veía.

“No matemos el momento entonces.” Eddie acerco sus manos para acariciar el trasero de Waylon, logrando sentir la suavidad de su piel y la tensión en el chico al estirarlo una vez más para mirar su entrada.

Sin advertencia alguna, Eddie entro con lentitud y posiciono su rostro en el hombro de Waylon con el fin de darle una ligera mordida en el cuello una vez más.

Los gemidos de ambos mezclados con los ruidos exteriores lograron darles mayor confianza para aumentar los movimientos y realizar ligeros gritos sin temor.

Aunque su maravillosa unión estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis, ambos sabían que el día aún tenía varias horas para que llegara a su fin.

Los dos se asegurarían de darle provecho a esa libertad.

***

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y Jeremy nunca creyó que encontraría a su _presa_ en un estado tan vulnerable.

Como doctor, él ha sido testigo del comportamiento de los civiles cuando encuentran una noticia u obstáculo imposible de sobrellevar, terminan recurriendo a la desesperación y algún otro método que los ayude a disminuir el miedo y dolor.

Dennis no se encontraba en una buena condición como para beber en público y mucho menos al ser tan joven.

Ahora mismo se encontraban bebiendo cerveza y comiendo pizza mientras miraban una película de terror de los años ochenta. El nombre de la película era _The thing_ de John Carpenter.

La cinta estaba a punto de terminar de hecho, los tres sobrevivientes se encargaban de colocar explosivos en toda la base de investigación en la Antártida para destruir al alienígena cambia formas.

Le sorprendió mucho que a su acompañante le fascinara aquella película de terror. Jeremy solía verla con su hermana en los especiales de Halloween o solían rentarla en un _Blockbuster_ para entretenerse.

De pequeño siempre se arropaba con las sabanas y se sentaba al lado de su hermana mientras comía palomitas caseras con soda. Sabía que si tenía alguna duda o miedo, podía acercarse al lado de ella para estar rodeado de seguridad.

Dennis también le compartió su experiencia con la película. Él la vio cuando era pequeño al lado de Gluskin una noche en la sala del departamento. Su padre se había quedado dormido a la mitad de la película por el cansancio del trabajo, siendo Dennis el único en verla completa.

Ambos concluían en que la película era muy buena y contaba con los mejores efectos especiales a pesar de los años.

Era injusto que no se le dieran premios o más patrocinio en esos años a semejante filme.

Jeremy suspiro un poco al encontrar al protagonista sólo en el subterráneo y enfrentando al alienígena con varios explosivos. Aprovecho para mirar en la esquina del sofá, notando que Dennis parecía melancólico y adormilado.

Lo anterior se debía más al beber demasiado alcohol. Dennis le dijo que regresaría a casa, pero Jeremy logro convencerlo de mantenerse en su departamento para estar seguro. El chico no le protesto mucho ante la idea, termino sonriendo y sacando una carcajada de hecho, además, Jeremy no se atrevía a dejarlo ir solo y mucho menos en ese estado.

Él no era un santo, pero no se atrevía a lastimar a una persona que no lo había juzgado mal en ningún momento. Si el chico se ponía mal, él llamaría a Waylon para que lo recogiera.

Durante los momentos finales de la película, Dennis le comento de unas teorías fascinantes de la película, insinuando que la criatura estaba en el actor afroamericano y que el protagonista aún tenía a alguien más a quien eliminar.

El cirujano también colaboro con las teorías, diciéndole que la banda sonara representaba una imitación de lo que sonaría un latido humano, siendo un simbolismo de _la_ _cosa_ , ya que el alienígena imitaba la vida humana para no ser descubierta.

“Realmente me gu-gusta mucho esta película… es muy profunda… sus temas son fascinantes y… y las películas de terror de estos días son a-aburridas.” La voz del joven se escuchaba bastante torpe y sin equilibrio, era el vivo reflejo de alguien que hablaba en sueños y daba todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse coherente.

“Bien dicho…” Jeremy alzo una lata de cerveza y se la acerco a Dennis para simular un brindis.

El chico capto en seguida el mensaje y choco la lata color gris.

Ambos rieron y continuaron en silencio mientras la película seguía mostrando los créditos.

A pesar de no contar con empleo, Jeremy mantenía un buen ahorro que acumulo cerca de un año, ese dinero y evitando cualquier gasto innecesario, le estaban ayudando a mantenerse un poco en esos días tan fríos de Diciembre.

Algo si era seguro, él dejaría Denver y se mudaría a otra ciudad para comenzar de nuevo, de hecho, el hospital escuela del que se graduó le daba los brazos abiertos para que trabajara. Aunque le pesaba dejar a su único amigo, conocidos y a Waylon, no tenía otra opción si deseaba sobrevivir.

Miro a Dennis de nuevo y sintió una ola de decepción al darse cuenta de que su pequeña estrategia ya no tendría efecto.

“Me gustaría viajar.” Dijo Jeremy sólo para que hubiera conversación en ambos y no el incómodo silencio de la sala.

“Quiero ahorrar lo suficiente como para hacer un viaje largo y relajante… explorar por mi propia cuenta… desconectarme de los demás…” Dijo mientras se perdía en los lugares que planeaba viajar hace años.

Algunos llenos de vegetación, de nieve o zonas con el océano a la cercanía. De pequeño él siempre quiso explorar por sí mismo. Investigar y ser el descubridor de una nueve especie o tierra oculta cuyas riquezas y beneficios lo llevarían a la cima. Sueños infantiles que dieron un drástico giro una vez que él creció.

“¿Me llevarías contigo?” Dijo la voz del joven muy débil y adormilada.

El pelinegro lo miro con varios parpadeos en los ojos al no creer lo que escuchaba. Las mejillas del chico estaban rojas por la embriaguez y sus ojos lucían algo llorosos y adormilados.

El alcohol era el que estaba hablando y, en parte, parecía mostrar un lado honesto del chico.

“Claro… sincronicemos unos días y viajamos tu y yo solos.” Dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras alzaba un pulgar.

Dennis empezó a reírse de forma agradable y melodiosa, como si le diera emoción el que lo llevara al viaje hipotético. Parecía que le contaron el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

El verlo tan indefenso y desubicado lo hicieron sentir extraño de cierta manera. Era casi _lindo_ si llegaba a definirlo. Para ser su primera vez con las cervezas, él no era un ebrio agresivo o grosero, era de los que podían manejarse a voluntad de hecho.

Iba a hablar de nuevo sobre el viaje para notar más reacciones por curiosidad, pero su teléfono de casa sonó enseguida.

Dejo a Dennis solo por un momento y atendió la llamada. La persona que le hablaba era uno de los directores del futuro hospital en el que trabajaría. Los asuntos que tenían eran meramente para repartir la organización del trabajo y darle horas de docencia que él no quería.

Por desgracia, Jeremy no estaba en la condición para decir que no. Conversó con su jefe por unos veinte minutos más aproximadamente y se despidió no sin antes desearle una feliz Nochebuena y Navidad a modo de cortesía.

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la sala con la película mostrando el menú del DVD para reproducir una vez más.

“Bien, Dennis, es tarde, no crees que deberías…” Sus palabras no terminaron al notar al chico profundamente dormido en el suelo.

Trato de moverlo y llamarlo con fuerza, pero el chico parecía inconsciente.

Se le quedo mirando y no perdió tiempo, trato de levantarlo para acostarlo al sofá, pero en cada momento, que lo ponía, él se las ingeniaba para caerse al suelo y acomodarse ahí de nuevo.

Jeremy suspiro y se rasco la cabeza mientras se sentaba para posicionar una pierna arriba de su rodilla.

El chico daba ligeros ronquidos y mantenía una mirada llena de inocencia y tranquilidad.

Jeremy estaba pensando en qué hacer.

Una opción era dejarlo en el suelo para que pasara la noche ahí, pero el pobre chico corría el riesgo de que su mascota se le acercara y lo lamiera o se le acostara encima, además, estaba el dolor en los huesos ante la dureza del suelo.

Sin más remedio y sabiendo que lamentaría su decisión, levanto a Dennis del suelo y con palabras comprensivas y amables que usaba ante un paciente, logro moverlo y encaminarlo por las escaleras hasta su enorme cama.

El chico parecía un niño. Al sentir la comodidad del colchón, se acomodó y junto sus piernas casi en forma de posición fetal.

Inclusive su perro sintió la extrañeza del ambiente ya que le dio unos cuantos ladridos desde el suelo de forma que pudiera prestarle atención. Dennis no despertó o realizo quejido alguno por los ladridos.

Jeremy bajo las escaleras y acaricio al can para que dejara de hacer escándalo. Le deposito unas croquetas en su plato y lo encerró en el pequeño cuarto de lavabo junto a una cobija abrigadora y una pequeña pelota color roja que usaba para jugar.

De esa forma no interrumpiría el sueño de su invitado.

Miro el reloj de pared y se dio cuenta de que eran cerca de las diez. Subió las escaleras y se sentó en el colchón, teniendo así la esperanza de que se le ocurriera qué hacer.

A pesar de tener pensada la idea de lo que era mejor para el chico, se quedó perdido por un momento en un pequeño quejido que Dennis había hecho. Al mirarlo, se dio cuenta que su posición había cambiado. Sus piernas estaban rectas y sus manos estaban extendidas por unos centímetros a distancia de su cadera.

Su rostro había quedado mirando al techo.

Al verlo, noto lo lentas que eran sus respiraciones y su rostro alejado de la preocupación.

Acerco su mano para acariciar su mejilla, notando lo cálida y suave que era. El tacto le hizo preguntarse si su cuerpo sería igual de suave.

Con lentitud y sin despertarlo, deslizo una mano debajo de la sudadera y deslizo sus dedos con delicadeza, notando en efecto su hipótesis.

Aunque deslizo sus dedos con cuidado, el chico pareció notarlo ya que movió la cabeza de lado por unos centímetros.

El chico era adorable, tal vez demasiado como para contenerse en sus exploraciones.

Decidió acercarse más, y tener un terreno lo suficientemente grande como para alejarse para que el chico no descubriera sus acciones.

Sujeto su barbilla con poca fuerza y empezó a acercar sus labios a los del chico, los cuales, parecían estar algo resecos y con un color incluso rosado pero muy pálido.

Estaba muy cerca, un movimiento rápido y el chico no sentiría su boca entrometerse en esa exploración.

Sin embargo, Dennis comenzó a realizar lloriqueos en ese instante. La reacción asusto a Jeremy, temía que el joven hubiera descubierto sus intenciones causando que se arruinara todo.

Una lágrima cayó en un lado de su rostro, parecía que tenía una pesadilla.

“Mamá… no te vayas… no nos abandones…” Dijo el chico casi en un susurro y entre lloriqueos sin abrir los ojos. El tono era completamente desgarrador, causando que Jeremy se pusiera nervioso.

Sus intenciones de avanzar se detuvieron al verlo.

Suspiro y le dio palabras tranquilizadoras mientras le secaba las lágrimas de su rostro. Incluso, se quedó a su lado para que se tranquilizara y volviera a dormir.

Al notar que el chico término en el mundo del sueño de nuevo, se acercó a sus pies y le quito los tenis para que durmiera de manera más cómoda. Después, lo arropo por completo para que no pasara frio.

Intento llamar a Waylon para notificarle del asunto, pero el rubio nunca contesto, hizo cerca de siete llamadas sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Sin más remedio, le tomo una foto a Dennis y se la envió a su celular por medio de un mensaje, aclarando la situación y que lo recogiera si le era posible.

Al terminar, tomo una cobija y almohada de su habitación y se dirigió a la escalera. Pero, antes de bajar en dirección de la sala, miro de nuevo a Dennis y negó con la cabeza.

“Realmente eres sólo un mocoso…” Dijo para sí mismo y con una risita ante la situación.

Apago las luces y se acostó en el sofá. Una vez que se quitó los zapatos, se arropo completamente y coloco su celular al lado de su rostro con la esperanza de que su ex le respondiera los mensajes.

Cerro sus ojos del cansancio y estos, a partir de ahí, ya no se abrieron.

***

Waylon estaba arropado completamente en la calidez que su pareja le proporcionaba. Eddie estaba completamente exhausto y no era para menos con todas las actividades de la tarde y  parte de la noche.

Ahora mismo sentía que Eddie no despertaría ni con una explosión o tiroteo en el exterior.

Waylon estaría algo adolorido pero ya se había acostumbrado en experiencias pasadas y en reuniones de este tipo.

A pesar de sus intentos por conciliar el sueño un poco, su emoción y los preciados días que vendrían no lo dejaban tranquilo, no era que le molestara, pero entendía que el arrepentimiento será inevitable ante la prohibición del sueño.

A pesar de sus problemas, el brillo que destilaba la situación parecía aumentar más al cambiarlos de ángulo.

Su comodidad hubiera seguido por más tiempo, él no quería romper ese capullo de calor y mucho menos por una llamada desconocida a su celular que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Se dio cuenta que la llamada provenía de un celular perteneciente a la zona de Denver. Decidió contestar y darle una oportunidad ya que se daban situaciones en las que algún conocido le marcaba con otro celular.

“¿Bueno?... ¿Quién habla?” Contesto Waylon de forma adormilada y sin la fuerza suficiente como para mantener los ojos abiertos.

_“¿Señor Park? ¿Es usted? Soy Steven Lane, el amigo de Dennis, ¿me recuerda?”_

Waylon se enderezo un poco en la cama para sentarse, el movimiento causo que Eddie refunfuñara al sentir un cese al tacto de su cuerpo. Seguía durmiendo a pesar del movimiento.

“¿Steven?... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué llamas a esta hora?”

Del otro lado de la línea pudo escuchar un suspiro lleno de agobio, el chico parecía tomar bocanadas de aire para ser capaz de explicar sus razones.

_“Perdone señor Park, es que, no encuentro a Dennis… se supone que llegaría a mi casa, pero nunca vino… llame a su celular pero él no responde, pensé que a lo mejor se quedó en casa, pero cuando llame a la boutique su abuela me pregunto si él ya había llegado a mi casa… le dije que él estaba aquí pero sólo para no preocuparla y no meterlo en problemas con su padre… estoy asustado, tengo miedo de que alguien lo haya lastimado… perdóneme, no supe a quien más recurrir.”_

Una punzada de miedo le rodeo al escuchar con detalle el problema. Imágenes del joven Gluskin golpeado o lastimado, o peor, en un hospital herido y sin saber en dónde estaba.

¿Cómo pudo ocurrir eso? ¿Y si alguien lo secuestro? ¿Y si huyo de casa por enojo?

Waylon se levantó de la cama y coloco a Eddie de forma cómoda para no despertarlo, no era capaz de soltarle esa noticia de golpe y mucho menos con alguien tan impulsivo como él.

Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta con cuidado, empezó a pedirle más detalles sobre el problema y si había recibido alguna información. Por desgracia, Steven sólo le dijo los últimos mensajes que compartieron, siendo únicamente enfocadas a la hora de reunión.

Waylon se despidió de Steven y le agradeció por la noticia, procedió a llamar al celular de Dennis y, tal y como temía, el chico no contestaba el celular.

No sabía qué más hacer, pasó su mano al lado de su rostro en señal de desesperación. Su mente gritaba y sugería que llamara a la policía. Aún así lo sentía un acto inútil sabiendo que la policía no se movía sólo porque un chico no llegaba a casa.

Al mirar a su celular por una vez más, noto a penas en esos segundos, el icono de mensajes.

Al verlos, noto que pertenecían a Jeremy junto a una imagen adjunta.

Su boca se abrió de impresión, en la fotografía estaba Dennis envuelto en una cobija y completamente dormido en la cama.

_“Park, no sé qué diablos paso entre este chico y ustedes, pero lo encontré en mal estado en el parque y decidí traerlo a mi departamento. Ahora está durmiendo, sabes en donde vivo, por si quieres venir por él.”_

Waylon sintió una infinidad de emociones cubiertas la mayoría de ellas por ira y enojo. Pero ahora, estaba asustado de que Jeremy hiciera algo.

Decidió no perder el control. Respondió el mensaje y se dirigió en seguida a dicho departamento.

Sin embargo, qué debería hacer con Eddie, ¿debería decirle del asunto? ¿Debería confesar quien fue Jeremy en su vida?

Sin decidir, llamo a Steven para tranquilizarlo y le aviso que había encontrado a Dennis. Sólo necesitaba tomar su Jeep y dirigirse a toda velocidad hasta ahí.

***

“Buenas noches Park, nunca imagine que volverías de esta manera.”

Waylon piso un poco en el tapete de bienvenida y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Dedico unos segundos a mirar el lugar que solía visitar en el pasado, siendo también una sorpresa el notar al pug tan cariñoso que mantenía.

El animal no lo dudo y coloco sus patas cerca de su rodilla. Pensó que después de tanto tiempo, el animal lo habría olvidado. Rio al notar que lo cariñoso y juguetón no se le iba.

“Buenas noches… ¿Dónde está Dennis?... ¿Cómo lo encontraste?”

Jeremy le señalo con la mirada la habitación que tenía subiendo las escaleras, él podía notar al chico tocándose la sien mientras realizaba pausas para tomar una aspirina con agua, parecía que sufría dolor de cabeza.

La subida a las escaleras fue con rapidez, que fue descendiendo una vez que vio con temor al joven.

Dennis lo miro con mucho miedo y con un rostro lleno de vergüenza, desvió la mirada con rapidez, siendo un mareo el resultado de esa acción.

Trato de levantarse para dar explicaciones, pero parecía un bebé en los primeros pasos de su edad, tropezó en sus propios pies y dio algunos balbuceos.

Waylon no necesitaba de un alcoholímetro para darse cuenta de que el chico estaba completamente ebrio. Le dijo que se quedara en cama y continuara bebiendo las pastillas y el agua. Le confeso que hablaría con Jeremy y que lo llevaría a casa una vez que terminara.

Waylon bajo de las escaleras de nuevo y se dirigió en dirección a Jeremy. Lo jalo del brazo hacia el cuarto de lavabo. Cerró con cuidado y dirigió su mirada llena de seriedad hacia él.

Jeremy le dio una sonrisa de lado mientras cruzaba sus brazos y apoyaba parte de su cadera en la lavadora.

“¿Qué le hiciste?... si le hiciste algo, te juro que yo…” Dijo el rubio de forma acusatoria y peligrosa.

Jeremy alzo las cejas hasta donde pudiera mientras abría su boca de forma indignante.

“¿Es en serio Park? Vas a tirarme acusaciones cuando no he hecho nada.”

“¡¿Qué este ebrio no te parece nada?! ¡¿Qué rayos hace en tu cama?!”

“Calma… las cosas no son lo que parecen… déjame explicarte.”

Waylon contuvo su enojo y se tocó la sien para controlarse un poco. Lo único que sabía ahora era que si la excusa era estúpida le daría una fuerte patada a su ex.

No permitiría que nadie lastimara a Dennis. Él era _suyo_ , una parte importante en su vida, y no permitiría que saliera herido.

“No sé qué diablos paso, trate de averiguarlo cuando estaba aquí, pero no me dijo el problema… lo encontré en un parque que frecuento, Dennis compró varias cervezas… planeaba beberlas por su cuenta…”

Waylon empezó a dejar su mirada de enojo y empezó a sentirse alarmado por lo sucedido.

No era posible para él, no creía a Dennis capaz de algo como eso, pero, ¿habrá sido posible? ¿Qué se enojara tanto como para llegar a ese grado?

“Decidí distraerlo e invitarlo a mi departamento… si quería desahogarse con la bebida, era mejor que lo hiciera en un lugar encerrado y no en un parque con toda la gente mirando.”

El rubio siguió manteniendo su seriedad, pero desvió la mirada para meditar sobre el asunto. No sabía si creerlo o no, Jeremy era una persona de cuidado, él jamás perdonaba a quienes lo lastimaban y lograba usar a las personas a su antojo.

Él único que podría corroborarle esa información era Dennis, pero, al notar a Jeremy tan confiado, sintió un dolor en el pecho al entender que su confesión era tal vez correcta.

“Tú y Gluskin deberían agradecerme de rodillas. Era mejor que estuviera aquí conmigo y no en manos de un ladrón o violador… ¿Qué le hicieron al chico para que huyera de ustedes?”

Waylon lo miro con el ceño fruncido ante el primer comentario, pero decidió dejar de lado el veneno de esas palabras y contestar la otra pregunta para no entrar en pleitos.

“Peleamos… por así decirlo… pero, logramos resolver el problema… nunca imagine que él haría esto.”

“¿Problemas en el paraíso?” Dio una sonrisa burlona para después salir del cuarto de lavabo. “Todos caemos Park… de una u otra forma… él… él es…” Jeremy se rasco la cabeza ya que se sentía extraño al decir cumplidos de otros.

“Es buena persona… yo… bien, lo que quiero decir es, no des tus sermones del infierno con él. Él también tiene sus demonios internos… creo que es mejor que lo escuches a que lo regañes.”

El rubio se le quedo mirando de forma extraña, le pareció interesante que Jeremy mostrara vergüenza y duda, él hacia lo que se le pegaba la gana la mayoría del tiempo y nunca mostraba arrepentimiento alguno e incomodidad. Además, él era muy frio con las personas, pero, le parecía muy curioso cómo se expresaba del chico.

¿Qué le paso al demonio sediento de crueldad y sarcasmo que tenía como pareja?

“¿Waylon?” Dijo Dennis mientras bajaba con lentitud y cuidado de las escaleras. Parecía que su equilibrio se había compuesto en esos minutos.

Lo miro con vergüenza y con debilidad en sus parpados.

“Lo siento, yo… yo…”

Waylon lo miro con mucha compresión y deposito sus manos en sus hombros a manera de auxilio para que no cayera.

“Lo hablaremos en el auto, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes, vamos a casa.”

El chico asintió con rapidez y se dirigió hacia Jeremy.

“Doctor… que pena, yo, gracias por la comida y perdone por ponerme así.” Dennis desvió la mirada al recordar ese momento tan vergonzoso. No recordaba bien los últimos instantes de la noche, pero sentía que hizo algo estúpido dentro de ese tiempo.

“Tranquilo chico, lo que paso aquí,  se queda aquí ¿sí?... ten buena noche y descansa.”

Dennis le sonrió al instante y salió del departamento para caminar con lentitud por el pasillo de los departamentos.

Waylon salió del marco de la puerta y miro a Dennis esperándolo en la salida del elevador.

“Gracias… por cuidarlo en ese estado.” Dijo el rubio sin mirarlo a los ojos mientras le daba la espalda. Su orgullo no le dejaba mirarlo por completo.

“De nada.” Su voz estuvo adornada con mucha neutralidad y con un suspiro al terminar.

Waylon salió y se dirigió hacia el chico para guiarlo y darle equilibrio mientras entraban al elevador, él a lo lejos pudo escuchar la puerta cerrar y después vio el cierre del ascensor.

Durante el camino al auto y parte de los minutos del manejo, ambos se quedaron callados. Los ruidos de los pocos autos transitando y las luces de color naranja claro maquillaban el lugar.

“Lo siento… no debí hacer esto… no sé en qué estaba pensando… sólo, quería distraerme. Dejar de estar enojado y frustrado.” Dijo la débil voz del chico dentro de la Jeep.

Él sabía que con esto sus posibilidades de viajar serian nulas. Se sentía tan estúpido y más frustrado todavía. Sólo logro que su padre negase su salida.

“Dennis… sé que estas molesto y… no te culpo por lo ocurrido… pero, créeme, refugiarte en la bebida o usarla de excusa, jamás traerá el resultado que buscas.” Dijo Waylon con mucha honestidad y más aún al recordar su primera noche con Jeremy y los días llenos de depresión que lo rodearon en sus relaciones pasadas.

“Tal vez las cosas tardan en dar solución, pero, se arreglan Dennis… mañana, los cosas tendrán solución, te lo aseguro.”

Dennis lo miro con impresión por un momento y una ola de culpa, vergüenza y arrepentimiento lo rodearon como olas.

“Fui un estúpido, con esto él ya no me dejara salir… ¡¿En qué carajos pensaba?!”

Waylon estaciono el auto en la boutique y salió del carro para dirigirse a Dennis. Le conmovía mucho la actitud del chico y podía sentir tanto por el tono de voz como por la postura que estaba realmente arrepentido por sus actos.

“Todo saldrá bien… te aseguro que todo se solucionara… pero, promete que no harás eso de nuevo… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien te lastimaba? Denver se volvió muy peligroso en estos meses, hay más secuestros y asaltos… tu padre se volvería loco si alguien te lastima… yo estoy aquí, Frank, tu abuela y por supuesto tu padre… nunca dudes de nosotros.”

Dennis le asintió y Waylon lo abrazo con mucha fuerza mientras rascaba su gorro invernal oscuro. El chico se dejó llevar por el consuelo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

Duraron así por varios minutos hasta que Dennis rompió el abrazo con una sonrisa. Waylon le correspondió igual y lo ayudo a subir las escaleras de forma silenciosa para que Edith no despertara.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su apartamento.

Había mucho que tenía que contarle a su pareja.

***

Eddie mantenía muchas emociones en este día y más al tener a su hijo en la mesa y mirarlo como si fuera un niño asustado. Sus primeras emociones fueron alivio, seguidas por amor y deseo en la noche anterior, finalmente, sintió preocupación y tristeza al escuchar con calma e ira contenida las locuras de su hijo.

Él no iba a mentir, hubo uno que otro instante en el que parecía que haría volar las sillas en el comedor del departamento, sin embargo, Waylon era como un botón de reinicio en él, ya que lograba calmarlo al instante como si fuera el calmante más poderoso.

Se alarmo sin dudar cuando escucho que su hijo decidió beber por su cuenta y más aún al saber que era en un parque.

Antes, dudaba un poco de Jeremy Blaire. Había algo en el cirujano que provocaba una alerta en sus sentidos e instintos. Su acercamiento a la familia le hacía levantar sospechas, pero, con este acto, sentía que tal vez su instinto estaba equivocado. Era posible que sólo estuviera malinterpretando sus intenciones y que en realidad su ayuda era completamente honesta.

Le agradecería una vez más por su intervención en el acto. Fue muy maduro de su parte el que protegiera a Dennis de los peligros de la ciudad. Aunque él recalco esas cualidades en Jeremy, Waylon no se veía muy convincente ante eso. Le decía que no se dejara llevar por el instante, que Jeremy tenía su pasado y era un historial poco prometedor.

A pesar de ese comentario, seguía pensando que las acciones de Blaire estaban alejadas de alguna malicia, si hubiera hecho daño, lo habría hecho antes.

Aun así, Eddie no bajaría la guardia para proteger a su tesoro. Iría con una escopeta con cualquiera que lo lastimara o lo hiriera.

Miro a Dennis de nuevo y observo por unos segundos a su madre, ella estaba al tanto de la situación y lo miro de manera compasiva, de forma que entendiera que no fuera tan duro con él.

Eddie se acercó hacia Dennis y el chico se sentía más diminuto a cada paso que daba. Era imposible para él mirar a su padre a los ojos.

Sentía tanta vergüenza, enojo y decepción consigo mismo más tristeza al saber lo que su padre sentiría por él de ahora en adelante.

“Ven aquí…” Eddie dijo de la forma más compasiva y cariñosa posible mientras extendía sus brazos en señal de un abrazo.

Dennis quedo estupefacto. Su boca se abrió con mucha sorpresa y sus ojos brillaban con asombro. El tono de su padre era similar a esas situaciones en las que él se asustaba y se lastimaba, en aquellos días cuando él siempre recurría a su lado cada vez que lo necesitaba.

Dennis no esperaba este giro de eventos, ¿Qué ocurrió?

El joven se levantó y se acercó a su padre con un tímido y lento abrazo.

Eddie, al sentir el tacto, lo abrazo con fuerza y con mucho cariño.

“¿Papá?... yo… quiero decir que lo sien…”

“Shh… no pasa nada… tranquilo…”

Ambos se quedaron así por varios minutos. Dennis sintió el nerviosismo llegarle y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse un poco al sentir el peso de la situación y su falta de control hacia sus decisiones.

“¿No estas molesto por lo que hice?” Dijo con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

“No… no estoy molesto hijo… sólo… sólo estaba, triste y asustado de que algo malo te pasara. Además, yo no fui algo justo en mi decisión. Pensaba sólo en mí cuando te negué esa oportunidad… Aun así, hijo, fue un pequeño desliz, no voy a permitir que todo se desmorone por este error… jamás tendría una terrible imagen de ti por esto y…” La siguiente frase requirió de mucha fuerza emocional que dolía. “… no impedirá en mi decisión sobre tu futuro.”

El chico sintió un latido de emoción al escuchar semejante confesión, ¿era posible?

“¿Quieres decir qué?”

“Puedes ir… puedes ir a estudiar a esa escuela…” Eddie dijo el tono completamente con desánimo y rendición mientras miraba al suelo. “… me duele el que te vayas tan pronto, pero, jamás me perdonaría si yo fuera el causante de impedir tu futuro…”

Dennis sentía mucha alegría e impresión. Ahora entendía las palabras de Waylon, asegurándole que todo saldría bien. Sin duda, le enfermero tenía que ver con su cambio de decisión.

“Eres muy talentoso hijo, y no lo digo por verte con mis ojos como padre, tienes un gran futuro y… yo sé que en esa escuela tendrás éxito… ya es hora de que te deje ir… sólo, no vuelvas a hacer eso… si lo haces, soy capaz de regresar por ti.” Lo último lo dijo con mucha firmeza y seriedad. Inclusive cruzo sus brazos para mostrar que hablaba en serio y no permitirá más errores.

El joven lo miro de nuevo y le sonrió con mucho cariño y animo ante las noticias.

“No me estás perdiendo papá, jamás permitiré que nada ni nadie nos separe… jamás me alejaría de ti… te prometo que no cometeré esta estupidez de nuevo y mucho menos allá, te lo prometo.”

Eddie miro a los ojos de su niño y dejo que su confianza dominara el momento, así como un chance de que las cosas estarían mucho mejor.

Su madre le sonrió también y dio un largo suspiro de alivio al ver que la Nochebuena seria bien recibida.

Todo estaba bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Próximo capi final de temporada! Las parejas celebraran la navidad con sus familias.  
> Gracias por leer y un fuerte abrazo :3 Nos vemos para la próxima


	28. Todo por ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez lo digo muchas veces, pero quiero darles las gracias por seguir aquí y por darme ánimos con sus comentarios, kudos y regalos.  
> Cada pequeño detalle me anima mucho y es por eso que espero este capi lleno de amor les guste.  
> ¡No duden en comentar en nuestro ultimo capitulo de temporada!

Miles estaba algo ansioso el día de hoy. Siendo cerca del atardecer y con la poca iluminación de la milicia, el joven rubio mantenía su caminata de exploración por los pastizales de la zona, justamente en el lugar en donde Chris realizó su proposición de matrimonio usando las sabanas.

La tierra era como una suave manta cubierta de nieve y con ruidos similares a un crujido mientras pisaba. Miro hacia las nubes y dejo que los copos de nieve tocaran sus manos y rostro. Cerró los ojos y empezó a extender sus manos hacia el cielo, lucia como un niño en busca del abrazo o protección de algún desconocido.

Lanzo un suspiro y se quedó pensativo por unos minutos mientras miraba perdido al extenso terreno blanco.

Al ser Nochebuena, varios de los soldados se les dieron permiso de convivir o visitar a la familia, siendo algunos cuantos los que se mantuvieron en el lugar para vigilarlo. A estos últimos se les compensaría para año nuevo para darles el día libre.

Chris tenía libre el día a partir de la tarde, pero el soldado no abandonaba la zona con el fin de no dejar a Miles solo. Miles no sentía justo lo anterior, él no se consideraba excusa suficiente para que su pareja no festejara al lado de su madre y hermanas.

Decidió que lo mejor sería el convencer a Chris de ir a casa y asegurarle de que él estaría bien, pero, se lo diría cuando fueran a realizar una llamada que se le autorizo con su madre.

Quería escucharla una vez más y contarle todo lo que su mente mantenía, lo que fuera necesario para sentir alivio.

Al ver que la hora del atardecer llegaba, se dirigió a la cafetería para realizar la llamada con su madre.

Miro a varios soldados esparcidos por los pasillos, quienes le daban una mirada llena de curiosidad y alegría. Le pareció completamente extraño ahora que lo pensaba. Normalmente mostraban un rostro de seriedad en sus rostros como robots.

Al llegar, noto como Chris estaba a fuera de las puertas de la cafetería, estaba usando una sudadera oscura y un gorro invernal del mismo color junto a sus pantalones y botas militares. Sonrió al notar lo apuesto que se veía ante ropas necesarias para la temporada.

“Chris…”

“¿Estás listo para la llamada?” Chris le deposito una mano en el hombro y la apretó un poco.

“Sí, pero, quiero decirte algo.” Dijo el chico casi en forma de suspiro melancólico más que con seguridad. Chris noto ese comportamiento y lo miro con preocupación.

“Es Nochebuena Chris, y mañana será Navidad… no quiero que te quedes encerrado aquí conmigo… quiero que vayas a casa y pases tiempo con tu madre y con tus hermanas.”

Una punzada de dolor le llego al mencionar la idea. Él no quería pasar las fiestas de esa manera, pero tampoco deseaba dejar que su pareja no conviviera con su familia.

“Miles… lo pensare, pero, será después de que hagas la llamada, ¿de acuerdo?” Dijo el soldado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El ex periodista lo miro completamente en confusión y más aún sin tener la respuesta que calmaría un poco su extrema ansiedad.

Le asintió y suspiro, sin embargo, su aliento se quedó atorado en su garganta al ver al tumulto de personas dentro de la cafetería.

A simple vista, pudo identificar a alguna de ellas, en la esquina estaba Scott junto a una joven mujer, quien sostenía a un bebé de aproximadamente seis meses. El infante, llevaba puesto un traje abrigador en forma de cerdo de hecho.

En la otra esquina, logro identificar a Summer junto a otros soldados, pero, en ese mismo lugar, estaba Emma, la madre de Chris con un rebozo rosado y con lentes para la vista. También estaba Mary, con un rostro y aura llena de seriedad mientras lo miraba.

Finalmente, en medio, estaba su madre Anna, completamente abrigada contra el frio y con lágrimas en los ojos al verlo. Ella, en cuatro grandes pasos, alcanzo a Miles y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Miles mantenía los brazos al aire al sentir el impacto.

Al escucharla hablar, se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando, su dulce madre estaba en sus brazos y no dudo en devolverle el gesto con fuerza. Sentía como las lágrimas se formaban listas para salir, él no dudo en colocar su rostro en su hombro como un pequeño niño de nuevo.

Inhalo y se percató de ese aroma tan dulce y agradable similar al durazno. Ese perfume que lo relajaba y le decía que todo estaría bien.

“No pensaste que te dejaría festejar solo ¿o sí?” Dijo Chris mientras alzaba una ceja a su lado.

Miles rio de forma alegre y nerviosa sin dejar de separarse de su madre. En segundos, el grupo de personas se les acercaron y empezaron a presentarse ante Miles y a la familia Walker.

El rubio quedo muy impresionado al saber que ambas madres habían platicado días atrás antes de llegar a la milicia, parecían las mejores amigas al reír y conversar entre ellas sobre los eventos recientes y asuntos relacionados sobre sus hijos.

En instantes, Scott se acercó a la pareja y presento a Ashley, su hermana menor. La chica era una madre soltera y estaba de visita en Denver para convivir con su hermano.

El bebé que ella tenía era bastante risueño, alzaba las manos y gritaba en señal de Chris para que el soldado lo abrazara.

Chris lo cargo con mucho ímpetu y alegría, lanzándolo unos centímetros arriba y llamándolo _pequeño cerdito_ de forma cariñosa.

Miles sintió un cálido latido en su pecho al ver la forma tan paternal con la que Chris cuidaba del niño. Chris sería un excelente padre, totalmente paciente y lleno de amor. Miles no se consideraba una buena figura paterna, pero le alegraba mucho el ver al soldado mostrar ese lado tan dulce.

Mientras miraba alrededor, se dio cuenta de que todos los soldados que se quedaron haciendo guardia en la milicia, habían traído un platillo para festejar la Nochebuena. Algunos trajeron un pavo junto a una gran ensalada, otros traían puré de papa y algunos proporcionaron pastas de distintas formas.

Al ver la comida y los pavos siendo decorados, se dio cuenta de lo que Chris tramaba, planeaba hacer una enorme cena con toda la familia y amigos en la milicia.

“Chris… no puedo creerlo… ¿hiciste todo esto por mí?” Dijo aún sin creer la verdad frente a sus ojos.

Chris, quien dejo de alzar al pequeño, miro a Miles y le asintió con lentitud para después darle una sonrisa.

“Él me llamo hace semanas, nos comentó de esta idea y ¡me pareció maravillosa! Incluso visite a la señora Walker al saber las buenas noticias… ¡ambas estamos muy emocionadas y felices por ambos!” Dijo la madre de Miles mientras depositaba su mano en su hombro.

Miles se sintió más ingrato ahora, cuando acepto la propuesta de Chris, nunca pensó en llamarle a su madre para informarle del estatus de su relación. Una punzada de culpa lo rodeo al imaginarlo, sentimiento que disminuyo al pedir disculpas, siendo sólo un abrazo lleno de emoción ante la respuesta.

“Esto es increíble… no puedo creer que sea real… ojala mi padre estuviera aquí con nosotros.”

El sentimiento era verdadero, Miles lo extrañaba demasiado a pesar de la separación con su madre cuando él estaba a punto de finalizar sus estudios universitarios. Mark Upshur, era un virólogo muy conocido en el campo de la investigación. Él había estado presente en varios artículos relacionados a la medicina e investigación biológica.

Al igual que su madre, él era muy pasional en su trabajo. Los gustos de sus padres eran distintos en realidad. Su padre era un hombre de ciencia y su madre una eminencia en la literatura dentro de la Universidad. Aunque ambos mostraban una diferencia en cuanto a gustos, Miles sentía que su pasión hacia el periodismo fue una combinación de ambos padres.

Su padre, siempre fue decidido a explorar más allá de lo que la ciencia había descubierto y establecido. Esa pasión era lo que causo una fractura en su matrimonio, él deseaba viajar para estar al tanto en su investigación y aportar más.

Su madre entendió sus sentimientos y, al llegar a un acuerdo, ambos se divorciaron con la condición de cumplir requisitos de acuerdo a los gastos y asuntos legales.

A sus ojos, fue el divorcio más pacífico del que había sido testigo. Ninguno de sus padres mostraba tristeza ante la separación y mucho menos buscaban un daño entre ellos. Ambos sentían que habían cumplido sus objetivos dentro del matrimonio.

Ahora mismo, ninguno tenía una pareja actual, siempre en las llamadas o en comentarios afirmaban que estaban casados con su trabajo y no se sentían interesados en dar esa exploración con alguien más.  

En ese instante, Miles fue testigo de varias sonrisas y miradas por parte de Chris y su madre. El gesto le pareció demasiado sospechoso.

“¿Qué?” Dijo con una risa nerviosa

“Realmente lo intente… pero tu padre estaba en Corea del Sur con su investigación, aunque él lo intento, no pudo conseguir boletos de avión para este día.”

Miles no pudo evitar sentir la decepción a pesar de saber que la respuesta era la más acertada. Era obvio que su padre no estaba aquí.

“Pero, él está presente.”

“¿De qué hablas?”

En ese instante, la madre de Miles saco una laptop ya encendida y se conectó a la red para tener un chat en línea. En minutos, su padre estaba en la cámara con el decorado de su oficina detrás de él. Aún vestía su usual bata de laboratorio y su oscuro cabello parecía no envejecer. Al igual que la madre de Chris, su padre llevaba anteojos para la vista.

El hombre saludo a todos los presentes, pero sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a Miles.

 _“¡Miles! ¡¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?!... ¿Te gusta ser rubio ahora?”_ Dijo el padre completamente sorprendido.

“¡¿Qué?! ¡No!... esto… esto es…” Se quedó pensativo e indeciso ante que decir. Su padre no sabía de la situación de peligro con la que vivía. Una parte de él entendía que lo mejor era no decirlo.

Al mirar a Chris, se dio cuenta de que el soldado lo dejaba escoger la respuesta.

“Sólo quería un cambio… es todo… no se ve tan mal papá.” Dio una risa nerviosa para alejarlo de cualquier conjetura extraña.

El padre lo miro pensativo mientras tenía su mano sujetar la barbilla reflexivamente. Era difícil mentirle a su padre, él era muy observador y crítico.

_“Bien… si te sientes a gusto con eso… digo, esto es mejor que tu fase gótica en la preparatoria.”_

En segundos, Miles sintió arder sus mejillas ante las miradas de todo el mundo. Él le había confesado a Chris la mayoría de sus experiencias en su niñez y juventud, pero nunca se atrevió a confesarle de esa vergonzosa fase.

Tanto Chris como su familia lo miraron con impresión.

 “¡Papá!... no es para tanto… y no dure mucho con eso.” Dijo aún con vergüenza del asunto.

“Gracias a Dios fue una fase, miren, tengo una foto de hecho.”

En esos instantes, su madre mostro con una enorme sonrisa la fotografía. El cabello y playera de Miles eran oscuros a excepción de los pantalones azul oscuro. Su playera tenía la imagen de un esqueleto con varias marcas y charcos rojos haciendo referencia a la sangre. Se podía ver que en sus manos tenía unas bandas oscuras y algo de metal en ellas ya que brillaban ante el flash de la cámara. También, en la foto estaba leyendo un libro en la cama mientras volteaba a la cámara y alzaba su dedo índice y meñique.

La madre de Chris dio una risita ante la imagen y Mary saco una carcajada llena de burla en su dirección. Quería acercarse a su madre para quitarle la foto y que su pareja no la viera, pero fue muy tarde al notar lo veloz que Chris fue al tomarla.

Lo miro con mucha impresión y le dio una cálida sonrisa al verlo.

“Señora Upshur, ¿me daría una copia? Quiero tener esta foto.” Dijo el soldado admirando la imagen sin dejar de sonreír.

“¡Claro Chris!”

“¡Oh  no! ¡Claro que no! Me veo ridículo en esa foto.” Dijo el rubio sin ser capaz de devolverle la mirada a su pareja.

_“Claro que no hijo, ni tu madre ni yo pensamos eso de ti… por cierto, Chris me aviso que deseaban decirme algo… sobre una nueva noticia… ¿hay problemas?”_

A partir de ahí, Chris le sonrió a Miles y con la mirada le enfoco los anillos, Miles también sonrió ante la verdad y al serle de ayuda para alejarse de los verdaderos problemas.

Al entender el mensaje, ambos le mostraron al padre los anillos de boda. Al verlos, ambos sujetaron las manos sin dejar de sonreír.

Mark movió un poco sus anteojos para no equivocarse en lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

 _“Miles… hijo… acaso… acaso ustedes.”_ Decía el padre aun sin poder creerlo. Él pensó que su hijo era indomable, ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que su niño sentara cabeza?

“Sí papá, Chris mi propuso matrimonio… queremos casarnos el próximo año… sé que tu agenda es muy ocupada… pero, me gustaría mucho que tu vinieras.” Su voz parecía similar a la de un niño que pide permiso para salir, siendo por desgracia un _no_ como respuesta al fin de cuentas.

Mark se rasco la cabeza y miro el calendario del próximo año que estaba pegado a la pared de su oficina, se quedó en silencio y Miles sintió que se volvería loco.

_“La verdad tengo muchos proyectos para el próximo año… los integrantes del centro de virología me necesitan.”_

La pareja sintió la decepción formarse, siendo Miles el más afectado y el primero en ser consolado por Chris al darle un apretón en la mano.

_“Pero al diablo… mi niño va a casarse… yo estaré ahí Miles.”_

El joven lo miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y rio con mucho gusto al escuchar la promesa. Su padre siempre fue un hombre de palabra, nunca rompía sus compromisos. Como anhelaba ser capaz de traspasar la pantalla y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Sin más, Miles y Chris se dejaron llevar por el cálido ambiente. Todos estaban pasando un rato maravilloso entre risas cerca de la bebida y los platillos.

Ambas madres y Scott, se aseguraban de tener todo listo con la preparación de la comida, mientras que los demás servían varios platos y vasos con sodas y, otras, con algo de vino o limonada.

Cada integrante se encargaba de ayudar en lo que más se pudiera, siendo cuestión de minutos para que todos los platos y comida estuvieran bien servidos. Incluso, colocaron aderezos y pan al alcance de cualquiera.

Era la primera vez que la pareja observaba un banquete tan amplio y lleno de amigos y conocidos.

Al sentarse, ambas madres no paraban de narrar sobre los planes de la boda, incluso, Mary, Ashley y su padre desde la computadora aportaban ideas para la ceremonia perfecta.

“¡Debemos planear tantas cosas para esa boda!” Dijo Anna completamente emocionada mientras miraba a la pareja y a la familia.

“¡Sí! La ceremonia podría ser en el campo familiar... tenemos un terreno con hermosos pastizales verdes y de noche las estrellas brillan con intensidad.” Dijo Laura sin dejar de sonreír.

La familia Walker poseía un enorme terreno a las afueras de la ciudad. Solían tener animales de granja, pero dejaron de mantenerlos después del fallecimiento de su esposo. Una de las características del lugar era la corriente de agua cercana y la vasta vegetación en bosque y flores.

El lugar era sin duda perfecto para una boda ante los ojos de Dios y del mundo.

 _“Espere un momento… también hay que considerar la comodidad de los invitados, además, hay muchos salones con excelentes vistas y espacio.”_ Dijo Mark a través de la laptop.

“Oh ¿es en serio?... ¡nuestro campo es hermoso! Además, se evitarían muchos gastos, los salones son muy caros.” La voz de Mary salió de forma fastidiada y completamente inconforme.

“Oh vamos chica, ¡nuestros hijos deben lucirse con esta boda!... pero no hay que descartar la idea del campo familiar… ¡Oh! ¡Los invitados! Debemos invitar a muchas personas… de nuestros contactos tenemos cerca de 600 personas. ” Dijo la madre de Miles con la esperanza de que los Walker compartieran su idea. Sin embargo, ambas mujeres compartieron miradas de impresión y susto.

“Wow ¿600?... ¿no le parecen demasiadas?... deberíamos juntar sólo familiares y amigos.”

 _“¡Nuestros hijos merecen lo mejor!”_ Mark Upshur dio una gran carcajada.

Los hijos, tanto Miles como Chris miraban de lado al lado como si vieran a dos competidores de tenis lanzar la pelota el uno al otro. Realmente su familia contaba con pequeñas diferencias y puntos de vista, pero eran decisiones que con el tiempo podían tener arreglo, ambos eran los que iban a casarse después de todo.

“Umm, ¿hola?, somos nosotros los que se casaran ¿saben?” Dijo Miles de forma cómica mientras movía ambos manos en frente de su pecho para hacer noción de que notaran que estaba escuchando todo.

“Cariño, buscamos lo mejor para ustedes.” Dijo Emma en dirección de Miles con la sonrisa más cálida.

“Nosotros tenemos más experiencia en esto Miles, somos expertos en esto.” Contesto Anna mientras depositaba su mano en el hombro de Miles.

La familia continúo hablando de los planes y miles de formas para hacer la boda más increíble de los tiempos.

La pareja se sintió ignorada y sólo les quedo hundir los hombros y dejarlos platicar.

De planes de boda, la conversación paso a varias fotos infantiles que ambas madres guardaban. Inclusive, se les ocurrió hacer una presentación de diapositivas con las fotos de ambos, desde la infancia hasta llegar a su edad adulta durante la ceremonia de matrimonio. No es como si fuera malo para ambos, para ellos, todos sus detalles e intentos para llegar a la perfección eran señales de como todos ellos los amaban y se preocupaban.

Muchos nunca recibían una aprobación absoluta por parte de los padres, mucho menos una presencia a una ceremonia de tanto significado.

Miles se sentía tan afortunado de contar con padres de mente tan abierta y de haber encontrado a un hombre tan maravilloso como Chris.

Al mirar en toda la mesa, con los soldados interactuando con ellos y con sus compañeros y familia llevándose tan bien, una pequeña lágrima se le escapó de su ojo derecho.

“¿Miles?” Chris logro detectar el estado de ánimo en segundos y deslizo su dedo en su mejilla. “¿Estas bien?”

“Te amo… eso es todo.” Chris no pudo evitarlo y le dio un beso lento en los labios. Mary se sintió incomoda y desvió la mirada a otro lado. Aun parecía molestarle las muestras de cariño de ambos después de todo.

A partir de ahí, el estrés, nerviosismo y ansiedad por algún peligro quedaron olvidados. Miles Upshur sólo sabía que estaba teniendo el mejor banquete navideño que hubiera tenido.

No había problemas, sólo risas y varias gargantas adoloridas por las carcajadas ante anécdotas vergonzosas de ambos.  

Esta noche fue su mejor día.   

***

“Oh… _buenas_ con la Dama.” Dijo Waylon mientras colocaba una piedra de cristal en la carta de juego que tenía.

Un gruñido de frustración salió de todos los presentes, siendo el de Frank el más ruidoso y desesperado.

Waylon, Pyro y toda la familia Gluskin, se encontraban en el interior de la boutique, jugando una lotería traída por Frank para entretenerse un poco. El castaño había realizado un viaje a México hace un par de años, trayendo consigo regalos para sus amigos y familia y, también, una lotería tradicional para divertirse.

Las cortinas y las puertas estaban cerradas por ser Nochebuena, las personas podían ser visibles en la acera del exterior a las afueras de la casa, cada quien con caminatas aceleradas y otros con mucha lentitud.

 “¡Ya me harte! Es la tercera vez que Waylon gana.” La voz de Frank sonaba fastidiada y similar a las acciones de un niño cuando hace berrinche.

Pyro y Dennis rieron casi al mismo tiempo al ser testigos del comportamiento de Frank. El castaño incluso cruzo sus brazos y los pego en su pecho mientras fruncía el ceño. Era una postura graciosa para los presentes.

“Frank… no se trata de ver quien gana más veces, sino de pasarla bien… pero como se trata de ganar, ¡entonces yo soy el ganador!” Waylon dijo lo último con una carcajada de victoria y burla capaz de hacer enojar a Frank aún más.

“¡Ya no juego!... ¡Señora G! ¡¿Necesita ayuda con la cena?!” Dijo el castaño mientras se dirigía a la cocina. A lo lejos, la familia podía escuchar las risas de Edith ante el comportamiento, risas que fueron seguidas por la cierra de cortar para cocina que Eddie tenia.

Eddie empezó a reír con más fuerza. Frank no aceptaba bien las derrotas en cualquier juego, era un mal perdedor en ese sentido. Cuando ambos eran pequeños, solían jugar a las cartas de póker. Cada vez que Eddie ganaba, Frank cruzaba los brazos y se salía de la habitación para ayudar a Edith en la cocina o en los quehaceres de la casa.

Eddie reía mucho en aquellas ocasiones, no pudo evitarlo y rio de nuevo con más fuerza. Incluso el pequeño Pyro se dejó contagiar por la risa al entender lo gracioso del asunto.

El pequeño era un ángel a los ojos de Eddie, muy bien educado y algo tímido, le hizo recordar un poco a Dennis cuando tenía su edad. Emociones como esas provocaban una nostalgia y deseo de experimentar la paternidad desde cero.

Habían hecho algunas actividades antes de la tarde. Cuando Pyro salió entusiasmado del hospital, se dirigieron a un local de bolos que acaban de abrir. Había pocas personas y aprovecharon la mañana para pagar unas horas junto a algunas botanas.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordarlo. Ambos compitieron por familia, los _Park_ contra los _Gluskin_. Varias risas salieron entre algunas pausas de diversión y desacuerdos. El pequeño incluso quería tratar una técnica con sus pies hecha por _Pedro Picapiedra_ cada vez que jugaba a los bolos.

A Eddie le pareció interesante que el infante tuviera conocimiento de esa caricatura. Los niños de la actualidad ya no reconocían las animaciones de los años sesenta en adelante.

Todo tuvo sentido una vez que Waylon le confeso que la pediatra, Clementine, les ponía caricaturas de los años sesenta, ochenta y noventa en adelante. Ya que la mujer consideraba un desperdicio y porquería los programas de hoy en día.

Por desgracia, no todos los momentos fueron agradables, un grupo de adolescentes le tomaron una foto a Pyro mientras estaba distraído, los adultos escucharon las crueles burlas y los apodos que pondrían en la foto una vez que lo subieran a Facebook. Waylon iba a desquitarse con los chicos y a romperles el celular de hecho, pero Eddie, decidió acercarse y mostrar su imponente figura.

El aura y la mirada llena de seriedad fueron suficientes para incomodar a los jóvenes, Eddie, caballerosamente les pidió el celular y estos chicos se lo dieron más por temor que por otra cosa. El pelinegro borro todas las fotos que tomaron del infante e incluso invadió un poco la privacidad al checar en más carpetas por alguna posible copia.

Les dio un enorme sermón a los chicos de forma que se sintieran avergonzados por su deplorable acto. Algunos no le hicieron caso, pero otros no se atrevían a mirarlo por la vergüenza y por las miradas llenas de desaprobación del resto de las personas en el lugar.

El pequeño pareció notar la situación, pero Eddie quedo impresionado ante su comportamiento. Normalmente un niño lloraría o estaría triste ante las burlas, el infante le sonrió y le dijo que se había acostumbrado a esos comentarios cuando solía vivir con sus padres y cuando interactuaba con las personas en el hospital, que las palabras le harían solamente daño si él les prestaba atención.

Pyro era un niño muy valiente ante sus ojos, era una pena que sus padres no compartieran el día con él.

“¡Este juego es muy divertido! ¡Hay que decirle a Clementine que lo use para nosotros! podemos usar nuestras galletas del almuerzo como apuesta.” Dijo el infante con mucha alegría mientras deslizaba los centavos de su carta de juego.

El rubio le sonrió con mucho cariño y le asintió mientras acariciaba una parte de su cabello.

“Espero pueda ver a los gemelos de la iglesia, ¡Quiero la revancha en el juego del UNO!”

Waylon le dio una sonrisa agradable al recordar el evento. Antes de ir con Eddie, ambos visitaron al padre Martin para checar su estado de salud con el nuevo marcapasos y para invitarlo a la cena de año nuevo que los Park estaban planeando.

Mientras los adultos platicaban en la iglesia vacía, los gemelos jugaron un rato con Pyro, usando un juego de cartas de UNO, el peculiar juego con números y colores en donde el ganador era el que se quedaba sin cartas.

Varios gritos y risas salían de los infantes durante ese lapso.

“Ellos hicieron trampa… me dijeron que tenían _telepatía de gemelos_ ¡eso es trampa!”

Waylon alzo una ceja, le parecía imposible lo de la telepatía, pero simulo preocupación y ofensa ante la injusta táctica.

Él se sentía tan agradecido de que el niño estuviera divirtiéndose con la familia. Esto era mucho mejor que dejarlo encerrado y aburrido en el hospital.

A pesar de continuar con la lotería, Pyro nunca dejaba el lado de Waylon, incluso frotaba su cabeza cerca del estómago del rubio, el gesto le recordó a lo que hace un gato cariñoso hacia su dueño.

En cada chance que tenía, Waylon no dejaba de darle un beso en la frente o un fuerte abrazo.

El día no término ahí, cuando Edith requirió de más manos para la comida, los adultos decidieron ayudarla a pesar de su negación por parte de la mujer mayor.

La cena consistiría en un enorme pavo junto a una pierna de jamón con puré de papa y salsa roja para acompañar. Lo bueno de la cena, era que la familia contaba con suficientes manos para la cocina. Llego un momento en el que al infante se le pidió que dejara de ayudar, ya que se usaría fuego y cuchillos para tener todo listo.

Mientras dejaban los minutos pasar para el completo preparativo de la cena, Pyro le pido ayuda a Dennis para conectar una consola Wii en un televisor que tenían. El aparato era de Clementine. Ella le presto con toda confianza el juego para que se divirtiera un rato. La mujer solía traerlo al hospital para entretener a los niños que estaban internados con el fin de animarlos ante el nerviosismo de alguna operación.  

Los juegos que el pequeño tenía eran completamente inofensivos y dedicados al reforzamiento intelectual, sin embargo, tenía un juego de baile que a los ojos de Dennis era interesante. Para entretenerse un poco y por las horas que había, el joven conecto el juego en la pequeña televisión plana posicionada en la mesa que estaban usando para la lotería.

Dennis y el pequeño jugaron una ronda de baile. Varias risas y algunos tropezones ocurrieron mientras imitaban los movimientos de las figuras adultas en la pantalla. A manera de que el juego funcionara, ambos tenían que sujetar el control y presionar un botón redondo para que el sensor detectara sus movimientos.

Pyro era un buen bailarín, logrando acertar muchos puntajes al momento de bailar. Dennis no lograba ganarle en algunos desafío, las canciones parecían más complicadas y los movimientos más difíciles.

Al final, ambos terminaron riendo y prometiéndose la revancha ante la competitividad que tenían.

Las risas, los gritos y la música llena de ritmo capto la atención de Eddie y Waylon, quienes llegaron al centro por curiosidad.

“¡Way Way! ¿No quieres jugar? ¡Le voy ganando a Dennis!” Dijo el niño completamente orgulloso mientras le señalaba el puntaje de los jugadores.

El rubio sonrió y acaricio el cabello del infante en señal de ánimo y orgullo, sintió que sería divertido el tratar algo distinto.

“Jugare… pero, quiero que Eddie también juegue.” Waylon miro al diseñador en seguida en busca de reacciones mientras le alzaba una ceja de forma provocativa.

Eddie lo miro con mucha confusión con varios parpados ante la propuesta, él nunca fue un hombre que mostrara fascinación o interés en los juegos de ese tipo. Se sentía algo herido al pensar que Waylon quería burlarse de él.

“¡Es buena idea! Papá ven, te enseño como se usa.” Dijo Dennis con una sonrisa y con ilusión ante la idea de ver a su padre jugar de esa manera.

“No soy bueno jugando… y mucho menos al bailar.”

Eddie no sentía mucha confianza en ese terreno, temía hacer el ridículo y mucho más con su pareja sentimental al lado y con un niño como público.

“Eddie… está bien, es para divertirnos, no para saber quién saco más puntaje, yo no soy tan bueno, pero quiero intentarlo… trata conmigo.” Waylon le dio una enorme sonrisa y le mostro la mano.

Eddie tenía sus reservas y temores ante lo que peor que podría sucederle, pero aun así, su mano se dirigió a la de Waylon como si fuera un imán.

Lo miro a sus ojos y decidió aceptar.

En segundos, Dennis le explicaba la dinámica del juego, incluso jugo un poco para que su padre viera la forma.

Eddie pareció perder el temor y empezó a asentir con mayor seguridad. Le pareció sencillo al ver como los personajes del juego realizaban los movimientos.

Tomo unas cuantas bocanadas de aire y se colocó al lado de Waylon.

Vieron varias listas de canciones, algunas estaban divididas por popularidad y otras por años de aparición.

Eddie no conocía mucho de música actual, siempre prefería canciones más viejas o de los años ochenta. Pensando que su búsqueda sería imposible, se percató de que había, curiosamente, una canción que él conocía hace años y la escuchaba en la radio algunas veces.

La canción se llamaba _Boogie Wonderlan_ , recordaba el título ya que solía escucharlo años atrás, nunca imagino que ese videojuego juvenil tomaría en cuenta dicha canción.

Al escogerla, ambos hombres se colocaron en posición y empezaron a que el juego se cargara.

Eddie sujeto el control con fuerza ante el temor de hacer el ridículo en frente de todos. Hace años que no bailaba.

Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta al escuchar al público ficticio del juego hacer sus gritos y al mostrar al cuarteto de bailarines junto al título de la canción. Al fondo de las figuras podía verse un cartel en forma de explosión con estrellas de color rojizo y naranja. También, los bailarines usaban peinado afro junto a ropa similar a los años ochenta.

En segundos, los personajes hicieron sus poses, señalando el inicio de la partida.

Al escuchar la música de inicio, se dio cuenta de que no sonaba como la original, pero dejo de darle importancia a eso cuando las figuras empezaron a mover las manos de forma circular.

Eddie lo hizo con un poco de timidez al principio, pero al ver a Waylon sacarlo con tanta naturalidad, él se dejó llevar.

Los movimientos siguieron siendo rítmicos, mostrándolo por medio de las manos y de los pies.

Eddie empezó a sentirse a gusto por lo sencillo que lucía, ya que tal vez no haría el ridículo con todos.

“¡Way Way! Tu personaje va a bailar.” Grito el infante al notar como Waylon se distraía al ver a Eddie bailando.

El enfermero se puso alerta y empezó a realizar los movimientos de su personaje con vestimenta azul turquesa. El baile era sencillo a su parecer, consistía en su mayoría en movimientos con los brazos y cadera. No pudo evitar reírse cuando el bailarín empezó a dar besos con las manos al público. Eso y de tener a Eddie bailando sin perder la vista de sus movimientos lo tenían con risas nerviosas.

Al terminar su momento, el personaje de Eddie salió a escena y empezó a realizar su rutina. El diseñador, sin distraerse, empezó a realizarlos casi como si fuera un reflejo. Todos los presentes podían escuchar las melodías de puntaje sonar y continuar ante el baile tan exacto.

Dennis empezó a darle ánimos y porras a su padre para que no se rindiera y no sintiera vergüenza.

Pareció funcionar, ya que la tensión que mostraba en sus posturas parecía extinta y el baile lucia más natural y relajado.

Al terminar su sesión, las figuras adicionales, en este caso las chicas, comenzaron a dar su rutina por unos segundos. A pesar de no ser el turno de la pareja, ellos no dejaron de realizar los movimientos de sus manos hacia arriba como si se despidieran con lentitud, tal y como el personaje les indicaba.

En el siguiente instante, el cuarteto comenzó a formar una fila, siendo las mujeres las primeras en mostrar con las manos un beso al público.

Tanto Eddie como Waylon rieron al imitar el gesto de esa forma.

Finalmente, cada figura realizaba su solo en el baile, Eddie no podía despegar la mirada en su pareja en ese momento, dejo de moverse aunque eso le costara puntos.

Waylon era una obra de belleza a la perfección, su postura, su voz, su sonrisa, era alguien a quien no podía perder de vista.

Aunque alardeaba de eso, él sabía que sin sus problemas de memoria, él se hubiera enamorado definitivamente de él a primera vista.

“¡Papá pierdes puntos!” Grito Dennis de forma alarmada.

Eddie despertó de su trance y empezó a bailar los últimos movimientos de los personajes. Al terminar, los aplausos y gritos llenos de emoción del público se escucharon.

Waylon lo miro con emoción y se le aventó encima, depositando sus brazos en sus fuertes hombros y con sus pies suspendidos en el aire.

“¡Estuviste increíble Ed!”

“No fue para tanto…”

“Los puntajes no mienten Ed boy.” Dijo una nueva voz de la entrada hacia el interior de la vivienda.

En la puerta, estaba Frank con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sostenía su celular en forma horizontal.

Al parecer, había grabado su pequeña sesión de baile.

“¡Frank! Tu… tu acaso…” Eddie sintió un ardor en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que su mejor amigo había hecho.

“Oh amigo, ¡estabas ardiendo! Espera a que los chicos de la banda vean esto, te van a querer en la pista de baile.”

En ese instante, Eddie se dirigió hacia el castaño con el fin de quitarle el celular. Una cosa era bailar con amigos y familiares, pero era algo muy distinto el que otros extraños lo vieran.

Por más que realizaba intentos, era imposible quitarle el móvil.

“Amigo, tranquilo, jamás haría eso… me ofende incluso.” Dijo el castaño completamente herido mientras le daba la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

La familia se relajó por completo y empezaron a reírse, en instantes, Pyro jalo el brazo de Eddie y le pidió que bailara con él ahora. Dennis también quiso participar en el juego e incluso Frank quiso hacerlo para animarse.

En seguida, el hogar se volvió un espacio lleno de ánimo y risas ante los errores o la forma graciosa que lucían en el baile. Cuando Edith se sentó en una silla, no paraba de reír, tanto de alegría genuina como por el contagio de los chicos en la sala.

Ella deseaba tener unos años más de juventud para compartir el divertido momento, lo único que logro hacer era dar ánimos y aplaudir para que los chicos dieran lo mejor posible.

Si la sesión de baile fue divertida, la hora de la cena fue mucho mejor. Cada quien conversando y contando momentos graciosos. Pyro también fue protagonista de buenos relatos que le ocurrían en el hospital, así como travesuras que él y otros niños hacían.

Las pláticas, a pesar de sentirse cortas, acapararon el tiempo por completo. Sin duda, las horas transcurrían más rápido si uno se divertía.

Al pasar la media noche, la familia decidió darle los regalos a Pyro, todos sentados en el árbol navideño con las luces de colores y grandes adornos con esferas. Inclusive, estaba un nacimiento religioso por la sabana que cubría el suelo.

De Waylon recibió una figura de acción de su héroe favorito, así como una playera con el logotipo de dicho personaje. Eddie, en cambio, le entrego un muñeco de peluche con la forma del alien Uberman. El niño estaba maravillado con los regalos y sus risas eran de completa alegría, de hecho, todo el mundo hizo lo mismo de una vez, dieron los regalos a cada quien y compartieron los abrazos por completo al ser oficialmente Navidad.

Waylon y Eddie se miraron en un momento y ambos tenían varias ideas similares dentro de sus mentes. El año, que empezó como una rutina y como una serie de imágenes llenas de malas experiencias, recibió un cambio inesperado, llego literalmente como un golpe para ambos y una confusión que se transformó en amor con el tiempo.

Ambos, sentados cerca del árbol navideño, se sujetaron de las manos y se miraron con una gran sonrisa. Los dos pensaban lo mismo, seguían sin creer la felicidad que estaban experimentando.

“¿Te _quedarías_ conmigo?” Dijo Eddie en un suspiro, casi como si estuviera hipnotizado. Pero había algo más en esa pregunta, Waylon la sintió con mucha mayor profundidad y como la petición a una promesa.

Al final, contesto con lo que el corazón le decía.

“Siempre…” Mientras los demás estaban distraídos, la pareja se dio un rápido beso en los labios que no sería suficiente, pero del cual tendrían más tiempo de explorar al inicio de este nuevo año.

Sus días juntos serian mejores el próximo año. Eso deseaban.

***

Pauline se encontraba en mucho silencio en su auto, a la lejanía podía ver la ciudad de Denver brillar de la manera más inocente y de cierta manera bella al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, las sirenas que se escuchaban como ecos pidiendo auxilio lograron desanimarla de inmediato al comprender la realidad de las cosas. En esos instantes envidiaba la ventaja de otros ciudadanos comunes que no tenían ni la menor idea de las pesadillas nocturnas y ocultas de la ciudad.

Suspiro un poco y miro como halcón a su acompañante. El hombre estaba abrigado por el frio y con dos cajas enormes de regalo muy bien envueltas y con detalle tanto en colores como en envoltura.

“¿Son para ella?” Dijo Pauline de forma neutral mientras deslizaba sus dedos por las cajas de regalo.

“Sí… me harías un gran favor si se las entregaras… oh, ¿y podrías darle mis cartas también?” Dijo el hombre con mucha amabilidad, como si tuviera miedo de que la policía se enojara ante la petición.

“¿De que estas hablando? Tu pasaras la Nochebuena y Navidad con ella… le entregaras esto tú mismo.”

El hombre la miro pensativo y después negó lentamente con la cabeza.

“Es peligroso… no quiero arriesgarla.”

“No lo es, tengo gente protegiendo y aseguramos un lugar para ustedes dos… además, ella me dijo que deseaba estar contigo.” El tono de Pauline fue suficiente para que el hombre descendiera de su barrera de negación.

“Ese bastardo de Ryman… nos dio dos semanas de descanso por las fiestas… no habrá mucho movimiento por parte suya… así que tú y la milicia pueden respirar.”

Pauline asintió con lentitud sin dejar de mostrar su rostro lleno de seriedad. A pesar del dato, ella no se sentía a gusto. Pero sabía que el final y la caída de esos maleantes estaba cerca.

Su compañero de trabajo no fue el único en traer regalos de navidad, ella había comprado un pequeño detalle para los Gluskin. No era mucho, pero quería darles algo en dado caso de que ella se fuera de improvisto.

“Pero… planea nuevos movimientos… aquí… esto es todo lo que he investigado y lo relacionado.”

El hombre le entrego en mano una pila enorme de documentos impresos junto a memorias y discos. Información valiosa que ayudaría a detener algunos de los ataques de Ryman.

“No hay que gastar la noche en todos estos problemas… debo llevarte con ella. Paul, Alice está ansiosa por verte.”

El hombre suspiro al escuchar el solo nombre de su hija. Muchos deseos venían a su mente, anhelos sobre terminar su trabajo como infiltrado, pasar momentos con ella aunque sea por un minuto, abrazarla y decirle lo importante que ella era.

Esas ideas eran más recurrentes esos últimos días por temor a su vida. Pero a pesar de todo, él tenía a gente de confianza que cuidaría de su hija en dado caso que ocurriera lo peor.

Esos deseos, fueron los únicos que rogaba se cumplieran día tras día y los únicos que lo mantenían cuerdo en su corrupto ambiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin... de la temporada 2
> 
> Mucho fluff y nuevas sorpresas. Aunque creo que lo de Marion ya lo venían venir ¿no?  
> Hahahaha en serio, boogie wonderlan es el baile más sencillo en just dance XD hahaha se los digo por experiencia ;)
> 
> Aquí el link por si quieren ver el baile del juego:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQQzsr9_kjc
> 
> XD  
> ¡Gracias por leer y mantenerse en toda esta temporada!


	29. Encuentros inesperados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Empezando temporada! Un enorme abrazo a mis amados lectores, espero se las hayan pasado muy bien en las fiestas y que sus propósitos para este año se cumplan con éxito. Me siento muy feliz de estar todavía aquí y ser capaz de compartir esta historia con ustedes. Espero les agrade este capítulo y el rumbo que tomara.

Ella siempre adoraba esas sensaciones en la cama y agradecía que el frio no abandonara a Denver. Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó al recordar lo agradable del clima y como su itinerario estaba completamente libre ya que había terminado sus exámenes con la calificación más alta posible.

Al recordar el hecho y la conexión, no pudo evitar sentir culpa por algunos compañeros universitarios, ellos habían reprobado y tenían que regresar casi un mes antes por recursamiento.

En parte, ella sentía que se lo merecían. Las clases no eran ni siquiera difíciles, el hecho de que fallaran era sólo un reflejo de su falta de interés y por la ridícula idea de tener todo bajo control.

Sin duda, esta dulce mañana seria maravillosa, el estar arropada en la cama y sin escuchar ningún ruido molesto por parte de los vecinos o de las personas en la calle.

Por desgracia, su madre no pensaba lo mismo, ya que sus pasos lograban ser escuchados al subir las escaleras. El peculiar sonido de pasos tan firmes causaron cierta pesadez en su estado de ánimo, lo cual la llevo a sentir escalofrió al tener la ligera sospecha de lo que su madre buscaba.

“Buenos días cariño, ¿puedo pasar?” Dijo la mujer mientras asomada su cabeza por la abertura de la puerta como una niña asustada.

El cabello de su madre era muy oscuro, de pequeña, ella solía decirle que ese color le recordaba al tono de la noche, sólo le faltaban estrellas para simular el espacio en realidad. Además, contaba con unos hermosos ojos azules, esa cualidad de ella las heredo y apreciaba de todo corazón haber nacido con esa tonalidad en sus ojos.

Al verla con más detalle, pudo notar que llevaba puesta su usual falda larga oscura y un suéter purpura.

Un gruñido salió en respuesta y fue considerado por la madre como una afirmación a su pregunta.

“¿Cómo amaneciste?... sabes, es un hermoso día… no te gustaría ayudarme en el local un poco, estas de vacaciones después de todo.”

“Marta, por amor de dios, ¿no puedo descansar al menos un poco?… ya tengo planes.”

“Oh, y mi princesa puede decirme cuáles son.” La mujer coloco ambas manos en sus caderas y le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía muy encariñada por la posible contestación y por tener la ligera sospecha de saber lo que ella respondería.

“Umm, bien…” La chica en la cama miro en otra dirección, exactamente, a la esquina para no enfrentar la mirada de su madre. Era verdad que no tenía nada importante que hacer. Su itinerario consistía en estar en cama y leer un poco en el internet, así como ver películas en su habitación o tener un chat en línea con sus amigos.

“Vamos cariño, de pequeña te encantaba ayudarme con la cerámica… adoraba cuando me hacías esos platos y vasos, son mi gran tesoro.”

La joven sintió una cálida sensación ante el recuerdo de su infancia. Como su madre era una maestra en el arte de la creación de figuras de cristal y de la cerámica, ella anhelaba ser como su madre cuando creciera, siempre trataba de hacer la mejor figura y cerámica como regalo para ella, aunque sus intentos no eran hechos a la perfección, su madre siempre la abrazaba y le decía que sus creaciones eran las más hermosas del mundo.

De hecho, ella tenía todas sus obras un una alacena con vidriera, de forma que pudieran ser vistas todo el tiempo.

A veces sentía que no merecía tanta atención por detalles tan simples.

La joven se levantó y la miro con seriedad un poco, su barrera de negación estaba cayendo por el dulce comentario. Marta siempre sabía cómo mover sus sentimientos.

“Val… ¿me ayudaras?”

La joven cerró los ojos y asintió rendida. Además, no pensaba que el día fuera tan largo.

***

Waylon tenía todo listo para su día laboral, su año empezó bastante bien y con entusiasmo al ser asignado finalmente a una ambulancia al lado de sus dos compinches.

Su viejo uniforme azul pálido y ligero fue cambiado por uno azul oscuro y más pesado. Tenía en su brazo derecho el logotipo peculiar de Murkoff y dos bolsillos en los pantalones y en el pecho. Incluso tenían una gorra con el escudo del hospital y letras en mayúscula con la palabra _paramédico_ en su espalda.

Realmente se quedó impresionado de verse en el espejo de su cuarto. En realidad, ya no era el mismo Waylon melancólico que seguía su día a día en la monotonía de sus decisiones. Los días llenos de miedo y llanto ya fueron cambiados por una sonrisa constante y una emoción que lo rodeaba como una montaña rusa cada vez que escuchaba la dulce voz de Eddie.

Ya para esos extremos, no había secretos entre ellos. Ambos podían confesar con mucha naturalidad sus problemas y experiencias durante el día sin esperar ninguna palabra hiriente. Eddie, de hecho, escuchó detalladamente su primer día como paramédico, el cual, estuvo lleno de nerviosismo junto a constantes ideas de fallar y de no ser lo suficientemente bueno. Ese mismo día, en su primer caso, habían sido requeridos para llevar a dos pacientes con heridas de bala en la zona centro.

Poco a poco, cuando Waylon se aseguraba de controlar las hemorragias internas, iba perdiendo el miedo y ansiedad que no lo dejaban tranquilo.

De esa manera los días en la ambulancia empezaron a volverse una rutina sin temor y con mucho espíritu ante su disposición de ayudar.

Pero hoy, ya sólo les faltaba una hora para terminar turno en su jornada. Tanto él como sus dos amigos estaban machacados de tanto trabajo. No importo que se turnaran para conducir, el cansancio era igual sin importar el rol.

Este día habían atendido cuatro emergencias en total y ya estaban por cerrar.

Decidieron tomar la calle central para que los llevara directo al hospital, sin embargo, algo bastante peculiar les llamo la atención. Al dar la vuelta en la esquina por completo y antes de tomar la calle que los llevaría a su destino, notaron una conmoción entre civiles junto a un minisúper incendiándose. Los bomberos parecían tenerlo bajo control, pero lo que realmente les llamo la atención fue a una pareja de mujeres, una de ellas estaba sujetando a una chica y guiándola con todas sus fuerzas hasta la ambulancia. La débil mujer que estaba siendo guiada llevaba consigo un bebe que no dejaba de llorar.

“¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Por favor! ¡Esta chica se quemó el brazo!” Gritaba la mujer que auxiliaba a la joven.

Andrew no dudo más y estaciono la ambulancia lo más cerca de la acera para evitar obstruir la calle.

Los tres salieron enseguida, Andrew salía del vehículo, mientras que Finn y Waylon bajaban la camilla.

“¡Mi bebé! ¡Yo no importo! ¡Revisen a mi bebé!” Dijo la chica de forma desesperada y con un quiebre en su voz al pronunciar a la criatura.

Waylon tomo al pequeño enseguida y lo reviso con rapidez. Al darle todos los chequeos médicos, el rubio se dio cuenta de que su alteración era más por susto que por alguna dolencia.

“No se preocupe, el bebé está bien, sólo está asustado.” Dijo Waylon mientras arrullaba al pequeño de forma muy paternal, incluso, le daba frases de cariño para hacerlo reír.

La chica les dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento junto a una postura más relajada. Irónicamente, esa posición reflejaba todo lo opuesto al ver en su brazo una gran quemadura. La lesión estaba desde el inicio de su mano hasta el codo. Para su mala suerte, la quemadura era definitivamente de tercer grado.

“Ella estaba atrapada en el fuego, uso su cuerpo para proteger al bebé.” Confeso la chica que les pedía auxilio mientras la ayudaba a recostarse en la camilla.

“No se preocupe. La llevaremos a Murkoff para que atiendan su herida. Muchas gracias por ayudarla.” Dijo Finn a la civil para después darle una sonrisa y cerrar las puertas de la ambulancia.

Andrew tomo asiento en el auto, encendió el vehículo e hizo sonar la fuerte sirena del transporte. Waylon seguía sosteniendo al bebé mientras le pasaba a Finn los vendajes y líquidos para la herida de la mujer.

También, el dúo hablaba de las mejores medidas que debían tomarse y de más cuidados que serían de ayuda una vez que llegaran al hospital.

La chica empezó a llorar un poco por el agónico dolor de la quemadura mientras Finn le auxiliaba de la mejor manera.

Waylon, quien había logrado que el bebé se calmara, se sentó junto a la chica para que viera como el menor estaba en mejor estado.

“De tanta prisa no nos presentamos… yo soy Waylon y él es Finn ¿Cuál es tu nombre?” Él procuro hacer su voz de la manera más calmada posible con el fin de distraer a la chica del dolor.

“Hola… me llamo Ashley.” Dijo la chica con una sonrisa que interrumpió al sentir como Finn limpiaba su herida.

“¿Tienes familia cerca? ¿Quieres llamar a alguien?”

“Tengo familia, pero, ellos no viven aquí… vine de visita para estar con mi hermano… él es militar.” Dijo con algo de decepción al mencionar la desventaja.

“Si usted lo desea podemos llamarlo.”

La joven sonrió un poco, pero cambio su rostro a uno de frustración al pensar más detalladamente.

“Mi teléfono se perdió en el incendio… y no recuerdo su número.” Dijo la chica para desviar la mirada llena de inconformidad al sentir una ola de dolor en su brazo.

Waylon desvió la mirada y se quedó pensativo por un momento. Quería encontrar una forma para ayudarla y más en una situación de emergencia, tanto por su estado de salud como por el cuidado del bebé.

En cada emergencia dentro de un hospital, la ayuda de los familiares era siempre bien recibida y ventajosa.

Mientras el rubio pensaba en una idea para ayudarla, Finn empezó a realizarle preguntas para llenar la información personal y médica sobre la joven, después de escuchar las respuestas, vino a su mente una solución simple.

“Tengo una idea… ¿sabes dónde vive o trabaja?... si tu así lo deseas, yo puedo buscarlo y avisarle.” Waylon le sonrió de lado y se encargó de mecer al bebé cuando sintió las manos del pequeño tratando de sostener su rostro.

“¿Harías eso? me ayudaría mucho si lo hicieras.”

“Claro, mi turno ya está por terminar. Cuando lleguemos, me dirigiré en donde está tu hermano.”

La joven sonrió mucho y torció los labios por el dolor de nuevo. Al controlar sus emociones, ella pidió que le acercaran al bebé para poder verlo y hablarle.

La escena era muy adorable para los paramédicos, la mujer acariciaba y consentía a su bebé con el brazo que tenía lastimado. Las flexiones y movimientos causarían un gran dolor a cualquiera, pero la mujer pareció controlarse al tener al bebé sonriéndole al lado.

“Chicos, prepárense, ya estamos por llegar.” Dijo Andrew a través de la ventana con acceso al asiento del conductor y a la parte trasera en donde se encontraban los demás.

Waylon se aproximó a dicha ventana y logro ver la enorme edificación del hospital a través del parabrisas, luciendo tan imponente y sólida desde cualquier ángulo.

Andrew condujo con velocidad moderada hasta llegar a la sección de urgencias. Los cirujanos y enfermeros asignados en Emergencias se acercaron a la puerta en auxilio.

Waylon, quien tomo al bebé de nuevo y la licencia de conducir de la chica, les recito a los médicos el estatus de la mujer.

“Su nombre es Ashley Barnett, 25 años de edad, tipo de sangre A positivo. Sufrió una quemadura de tercer grado en el brazo derecho. Hemos limpiado la herida pero necesita que se le retire la piel muerta y tejido... el bebé no tiene nada, pero voy a buscar a los familiares de la joven para que puedan cuidarla.”

Un enfermero tomo al bebé y se dirigió a los cuneros para mantenerlo a salvo mientras llegara un familiar.

Bajaron a la chica con lentitud y varios miraron con mucha angustia la herida en cuestión. Pacientes y doctores sentían mucha pena por la pobre mujer.

Antes de que la llevaran al área de quemados y le dieran tratamiento, Waylon se acercó para anotar en su celular la dirección del hermano.

“Mi hermano se llama Scott Barnett, está en el centro militar, el que está pegado a los terrenos forestales, es imposible que te pierdas.”

“Muy bien, se dónde está esa milicia… descuide, iré por su hermano y sea muy fuerte Ashley.” Dijo Waylon mientras termino de escribir el nombre del familiar.

Le dio un apretón en la mano izquierda junto a una mirada llena de compasión. La pobre recibiría un tratamiento llamado _desbridamiento_ , los doctores le quitarían todo el tejido muerto del brazo, por lo regular ese tratamiento siempre estaba acompañado de un dolor insoportable, muy pocos medicamentos lograban un cese al dolor.

Ella sufriría demasiado y era necesario que tuviera a un familiar cerca.

Sin perder más tiempo, se despidió de sus compañeros y recogió la pequeña maleta de su casillero.

Ira a la milicia a como dé lugar.

***

“¡Vamos _Walter_! ¡Este no es un maldito jardín de niños!” Gritaba Jonathan, uno de los soldados de rango superior y el perdedor que siempre quedaba en segundo lugar en las carreras a trote de la milicia contra Miles.

El ex periodista se encontraba pasando todo un pasaje de obstáculos junto a varios reclutas de nuevo ingreso. Las llantas y arrastrarse en la tierra debajo de alambres de púas era muy sencillo, pero estaba encontrando difícil el escalar una pared de madera. Esa era la segunda vez que caía y no lograba cruzar, siendo dejado atrás por los demás soldados.

Sólo tuvo éxito en el tercer intento. Dio un pequeño suspiro de victoria al lograr llegar a la cima de la pared y saltar al otro lado.

Como las fiestas ya habían llegado a su fin y era un inicio del año, Miles deseo integrarse al equipo militar para así pasar desapercibido con los nuevos soldados. Tal vez su físico no era lo mejor, pero él estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo para pasar los obstáculos de la mejor manera.

El inicio del año parecía prometedor, Chris le confeso que las pruebas entregadas por el informante en Diciembre, garantizarían cadena perpetua y sin derecho a fianza a cada integrante. Ya sólo los soldados y policías dentro del caso estaban esperando la autorización para realizar el cateo.

Realmente presentía que las cosas irían bien para todos. Y, cuando todo tomara su rumbo, él y Chris se casarían y compartirían una relación mucho más estrecha en compañía de amigos y familias.

“¡Mueve el trasero! ¡No has terminado!” Jonathan parecía gozar de gritarle, pues no se detenía desde que habían empezado y él era el único merecedor de sus gritos.

Al llegar a los obstáculos con varas de madera blanca, pudo notar a Chris y a Scott sonriéndole hasta la meta y dándole ánimos para que terminara.

Ver a su pareja dándole apoyo y sonriéndole con tanto cariño fue la energía que necesitaba para terminar los obstáculos finales. Era como encontrar la salida del lugar más tétrico y traumático de todos.

Al llegar, sintió el aire escapársele y sin energía para abrazar a su pareja por el logro físico.

Miles apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas y se quedó mirando al suelo mientras tomaba aire.

Chris, apoyo sus manos en sus hombros en señal de apoyo y le felicito con ese mismo cariño tan habitual.

Miles quería besarlo y, sobre todo, mostrarle cuanta pasión y ansias sentía por él en la cama. Era muy agónico el tenerlo y no realizar ninguna relación sexual. Llegaron varias veces en las que tenía que masturbarse en el baño mientras inhalaba una playera de Chris a escondidas.

Realmente quería tener sexo con él y se sentía muy frustrado cada vez que Chris mantuviera su firmeza en cuanto a la prohibición.

Al final, les sonrió a los dos una vez que recupero su compostura y respiración, pero, su gesto termino al mirar a un chico al lado de Summer.

Le parecía muy curioso el aspecto del joven, no era un civil cualquiera y tampoco era soldado. Al mirarlo más de cerca, pudo notar su piel blanca y cabello rubio. La ropa que tenía puesta era un uniforme que los paramédicos usaban.

“Scott, hay un chico que quiere hablar contigo, es realmente urgente.” Summer movió la cabeza en dirección del paramédico, quien le dio una sonrisa de lado y un fuerte saludo de mano.

“Buenas tardes, soy Waylon Park. Disculpe que venga para darle esta noticia... su hermana, Ashley, está internada en urgencias en el hospital.” Dijo el chico de manera comprensiva y calmada.

En segundos, los tres soldados sintieron como su mundo colapsaba. Parecían estar en sintonía, ya que preguntaron sobre el estado de la joven y el bebé, así como las causas de su incidente. Aunque hablaban a la vez, los tres reflejaban en cada pregunta la obvia preocupación hacia la chica.

“Ella está recibiendo ayuda en el hospital ahora mismo. Estaba en un minisúper que termino incendiándose… Uso sus manos para proteger a su bebé, pero, uno de sus brazos sufrió de quemaduras muy serias…”

Miles podía notar como el lenguaje corporal y verbal estaban muy bien empleados, era obvio para sus ojos que el chico ya estaba acostumbrado a dar este tipo de noticias.

“No pudo llamarlo por teléfono porque se le extravió en el incendio… yo me ofrecí a venir hasta aquí para que lo supiera.”

Sin perder más tiempo, Scott empezó a hacerse camino a la salida del campo no sin antes agradecerle al paramédico por el mensaje. Decidió ir con su uniforme militar para no perder tiempo en cambiarse. En todo el camino, el grupo de amigos no se separaron de él. 

Todos le decían que Ashley era igual de fuerte que él, que ella superaría el incidente de la manera más valerosa. Por desgracia Scott no dejaba de preocuparse por ella. Era verdad que su hermana era muy terca y temeraria, pero también era muy frágil y sensible en otras circunstancias. Scott no podía soportar su ansiedad, tenía que estar con ella ahora mismo aunque eso lo metiera en problemas laborales. 

Al llegar al portón con acceso a la salida, Waylon le dijo el nombre del hospital y en la sección en la que Ashley estaba. De esa forma, Chris se dirigió a su auto para llevarlo hasta el centro médico. Miles, sin poder hacer nada, le dio una mirada de frustración a su pareja. Él realmente quería ir con ellos y visitar a la pobre chica.

Era verdad que no compartieron mucho tiempo juntos, pero la joven era una persona admirable ante sus ojos. Durante la cena de Nochebuena, ella les confesó aspectos importantes de su vida, tales como la separación de su pareja al mostrar un comportamiento abusivo y como ha tenido que mantener al bebé ella sola, ya que sus padres no mostraban mucha disposición, a excepción de su hermano.

La chica había pasado por muchas cosas, pero mostraba siempre el lado positivo de las cosas cada vez que narraba sus experiencias. En eso tenía un carácter similar al de Scott, hacia lo posible para demostrar la belleza de las cosas y dar una tranquilidad a cualquiera.

Esa pobre chica no merecía el incidente y mucho menos sufrir de una lesión a ese grado, necesitaría del apoyo de su hermano más que nunca.

“Volveremos lo más pronto posible, quédate aquí, por favor.” Fue lo último que dijo Chris a Miles para después arrancar el auto y conducir rápidamente.

Miles siguió mirando el auto hasta perderlo a la distancia. Enseguida, sintió una suave mano posicionarse en su hombro. El tacto era cálido y suave sin ninguna brusquedad.

“Tranquilo, ella está en el mejor hospital. Está en buenas manos.” Dijo el paramédico al notar el claro semblante de preocupación en Miles.

Al mirarlo, noto una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Había algo en el chico que le hacían percibir un aura muy agradable. Se notaba como era poseedor de un carisma muy estable, era como un imán que le quitaba un poco, pero no por completo, la preocupación.

“Perdona… es que, no puedo evitar el preocuparme.” Miles cruzo un poco los brazos de manera que pudiera tocar sus codos. Incluso empezó a mover los dedos de forma nerviosa.

“Te entiendo… yo en tu lugar estaría de la misma forma… pero, tu pudiste haber ido con ellos ¿no?” Waylon lo miro con mucha curiosidad ahora. Era sumamente extraño para él como se dieron las cosas. Y más aún con el otro soldado ordenándole que se quedara en el centro militar.

“Oh… de hecho, soy recluta nuevo… no se nos permite salir de esa manera… ellos son de rango superior.” Miles invento la excusa y la hizo sonar lo más casual posible, el paramédico no necesitaba saber demasiado en realidad.

“Entiendo…” El chico bajo la mirada y la enfoco por varios segundos en la mano de Miles, notando así, el anillo dorado. Sus ojos no le engañaban, ese aro tenía que ser de compromiso.

“Wow… ¿estas casado?... te ves muy joven.”

Miles levanto la mano y se tocó la palma en donde se encontraba el anillo. Una risita se le escapó al ver ese lado tan dulce de su vida, junto a una tranquilidad que lo rodeo al instante al saber que no estaba solo.

“De hecho, estoy comprometido… me casare este año.”

“¡Increíble! ¿Quién es la afortunada?”

Miles se rio mucho ante la posible sorpresa que el medico recibiría.

“Era el chico grande que se acaba de ir en el auto.” La voz de Miles estaba llena de cariño en cada palabra. Amaba a Chris con mucha intensidad y adoraba presentar a tan increíble ser humano con otros.

“Wow, ¡felicidades!, eres muy afortunado por comprometerte…” Waylon comenzó a tener interés con el chico, parecía alguien muy agradable a la vista.

De igual manera, su mente empezó a fantasear escenarios con Eddie pidiéndole matrimonio. Cargando su anillo de bodas todo el tiempo y planeando una hermosa ceremonia al lado de sus dos familias. Todos los felicitarían y les darían ánimos en el evento. Incluso, aunque aún no estuvieran casados, Eddie había insinuado ligeramente la idea de que Waylon viviera con él en una que otra ocasión. Waylon estaba, de todo corazón, dispuesto a dar ese pasó. Cada instante que pasaba a su lado era tan perfecto y lleno de armonía, sus emociones siempre estaban cargadas de alegría y un dolor agradable cada vez que respiraba.

Él no quería perderlo, quería estar siempre con él y pasar cada día a su lado y junto a su familia. Ese cariño también logro pasarse hacia Dennis en varios momentos, ya que consideraba al chico como responsabilidad suya.

Más ahora porque se iría a New York al empezar el mes de Febrero.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Eddie no estaría en casa ya que iba a solicitar una tarjeta adicional en el banco. De esa forma depositaria dinero en esa cuenta y su hijo no tendría problemas económicos en la ciudad.

Pero a pesar de tanta perfección y felicidad, había momentos en los que se preguntaba si realmente seria duradero. Le daba miedo de que Eddie fuera, en algún momento, un chico _más_ en su lista de relaciones sin futuro.

Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y alejo los horribles pensamientos para que su corazón no recibiera una punzada. No debía ser negativo, tenía que enfocarse en lo que tenía y lo feliz que era en su presente.

Decidió conversar más con el soldado, no sin antes presentarse formalmente.

“Por cierto, soy Waylon, trabajo en Murkoff como paramédico.” Puso su mano en frente de él para establecer un saludo formal.

“Yo soy _Miles Upshur_ … oh diablos…” El experiodista se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente en señal de disgusto. Miles rompió la regla número uno al dar su identidad. Tenía que usar el alias de _Walter_ y no el de su verdadero nombre.

Miro al paramédico y se dio cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás. Además, no pensó que él chico tuviera lazos o influencias con el bajo mundo.

“Perdona, es un dolor de cabeza.”

“¿Quieres aspirina?” En seguida, Waylon saco de su bolsillo un pequeño bote de pastillas. “Siempre vengo preparado”

Miles saco una carcajada ante el curioso acto y más al saber que el rubio trabajaba en Murkoff.

Había tantas cosas que deseaba saber y que le gustaría escuchar.

Le pareció que una charla con él sería muy interesante.

***

“Serian 27 dólares en total.” Dijo Val, con un tono bastante neutral y una mirada seria, mientras recibía el dinero.

La mañana fue muy activa para madre e hija, varios clientes llegaron al humilde local de artesanías y cerámica con el fin de comprar algunos artículos en general. Algunos entraban por curiosidad y otros llegaban decididos a buscar algún artículo que en verdad necesitasen.

A veces las ganancias variaban demasiado. Algunos días vendían mucho y en otros no tenían ningún cliente. A pesar de la irregularidad de las ventas, ellas se las arreglaban para salir adelante.

Definitivamente la cereza del pastel era un grupo de turistas que quedaron maravillados con la vidriería hecha por Marta. Los platos y vasos tenían unos trazos preciosos y únicos poco comunes que en cualquier tienda. Ella era muy popular también en la empresa hotelera en la ciudad, algunos hoteles le pedían que creara vasos y platos con diseños únicos. Además, su madre podía crear figuras de cristal de cualquier tipo. Estas últimas eran siempre las más vendidas entre los turistas.

“Oh no…” La voz de Marta se hizo sonar mientras revisaba una documentación en el estante.

Val se alejó de la caja registradora y se dirigió al lado de su madre.

“¿Qué?” Dijo en su usual tono de voz lleno de calma.

“Olvide pagar las cuentas del agua y de la luz…” Marta miro los recibos en cuestión y mostro una mueca llena de enojo consigo misma. “Hoy es el último día de pago... que crueles, redujeron los días de pago si llegáramos a retrasarnos.”

Val hizo una mueca al ver la mala suerte en ese caso, no habría problema en el pago de la luz, pero las oficinas para pagar el agua cerrarían muy pronto.

“Ire a pagarlos Val… Espera… hay no, hoy Sullivan vendrá a visitarme para la organización de las ceremonias de la iglesia y no tardará en llegar.” Marta parecía desesperada a simple vista. Mantenía su dedo índice y pulgar en su barbilla de forma reflexiva.

“Descuida, yo iré a pagarlas.”

“No. Hija ya te puse a trabajar demasiado.”

“Bien… honestamente no quiero estar aquí y entretener a Knoth para que te espere… él siempre trata de convertirme hacia su religión cada chance que tiene… y no quiero ver cómo te _corteja_.”

Marta sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y mirar en otra dirección al ver la mirada burlona de su hija.

Sullivan Knoth era un apreciado amigo de Marta, siempre estuvieron juntos desde que eran niños. En cualquier situación que lo requiriese, ambos sabían que contarían el uno del otro para salir del problema.

Su amistad era muy fuerte, pues aún se mantenía en la edad adulta. Sin embargo, su hija no dejaba de pensar que su amistad parecía crecer a otro nivel.

“Hay, Val, no empieces con esas ideas… sólo somos amigos.” Marta disfrazo un poco el nerviosismo con una risita burlona que Val no creía.

“Marta, él empezó a escribirte en cursiva… cuando te mandaba instrucciones o mensajes privados.” Val alzo una ceja y controlo una risa que estallaba por salir al ver los ojos de su madre, los cuales, parecían dos platos blancos.

“Hija… eso no insinúa nada y… tu madre ya esta vieja para meterse en una relación amorosa.” El suspiro que la mujer dio tenía algo de cansancio, pero dio una sonrisa de lado con la sola idea de que algo así le ocurriese.

“Nunca se es tarde Marta… bien, dame eso, es mejor que me valla ahora.” Marta, sin ninguna protesta, le dio los recibos y Val se los llevó consigo al interior del local en donde su vivienda estaba. Subió las escaleras y se quitó los tenis Vans oscuros que llevaba y sin cambiarse de pantalón. Cambio los tenis por unas botas negras y se colocó un chaleco sin mangas invernal color vino encima de un suéter de cuello de tortuga blanco. Para proteger sus orejas del frio, uso un gorro oscuro que sólo le descubría el fleco del lado izquierdo.

Al bajar por las escaleras y abrir la puerta al puesto, se dio cuenta de que Sullivan ya estaba sentado en una de las sillas para la clientela con su biblia en mano. Estaba vistiendo un enorme suéter con cierre, también pudo notarle una camisa de vestir blanca junto a unos pantalones azul oscuro.

Su madre y el hombre estaban dando varias carcajadas, parecía que discutían un chiste.

Al bajar, Knoth dejo de reír y le dio una sonrisa de lado.

“Buenas tardes Val, ¿Cómo está tu día?” Dijo el hombre de la manera más cordial posible.

La rubia sentía que algo tramaba con el saludo.

“Buenas tardes… mmm, bien, supongo, debo irme…” La chica no se molestó en quedarse por más tiempo y ni en saludarlo de mano, decidió dirigirse a la salida del local sin perder el paso. En parte, la historia entre ambos no tenía buenos antecedentes, tenían distintos puntos de vista sobre la vida en realidad.

“Val, disculpa, habrá un evento en nuestra iglesia esta semana, presentaremos una película a los jóvenes y me gustaría mucho que asistieras… los niños extrañan tu compañía.”

La chica abrió la puerta pero no salió. Cuando era una adolescente, ella solía visitar la iglesia a la que Knoth estaba a cargo, ella tenía un don para cuidar de los niños y les enseñaba un poco de religión mientras los cuidaba. Era como una educadora en ese sentido, pero la curiosidad y gusto por la religión fueron acabando poco a poco gracias a sus investigaciones y escepticismo.

Ella era atea, pero, jamás le falto el respeto a las creencias de Knoth y Marta.

Ellos aún tenían la esperanza de que regresara a ser un miembro activo de la iglesia.

“Lo siento, las clases en la universidad se están poniendo pesadas, voy a la mitad del camino y debo concentrarme… tal vez en otra ocasión.”

Knoth le dio una sonrisa de lado y ya no quiso insistir en el asunto, en experiencias pasadas, la chica siempre terminaba enojándose cuando insistía.

“Rezare para que eso ocurra pronto…” Sullivan se despidió y desvió la mirada para continuar su charla con Marta, la madre se despidió de Val y, a pesar de saber lo fuerte que ella era, le pidió que se cuidara en las calles por la inseguridad y no confiara en desconocidos.

Su niña ya era una adulta, pero no podía evitar mostrar esa protección en cada instante.

Val se despidió cortésmente y reviso sus bolsillos, uno para revisar los recibos y el dinero guardados y el otro para encender su mp3.

Empezó su caminata por las heladas calles mientras una sonrisa de lado se le formaba, tenía el presentimiento de que el día seria agradable.

***

Miles no podía creer la inmensa información que desconocía dentro del hospital y del exterior.

El paramédico también quedo bastante sorprendido al saber que el militar conocía al doctor Trager y que, su futuro esposo, había estado internado en el hospital los mismos días que Eddie estuvo internado. Waylon pensó que debió existir algún momento en el que ambos se hubiesen visto, pero, el joven no lo recordaba en realidad y mucho menos la cirugía de Chris.

Que curioso que ambos estuvieran tan cerca sin darse cuenta.

Miles, por otro lado, estaba sintiendo mucha relajación por la charla y los chismes que el chico traía consigo. Primero, se sentía muy feliz de que Trager estuviera tomando su rumbo con una nueva pareja dentro del hospital. Él tenía un lado amoroso y protector que mostraba cuando tenía confianza, pero al mismo tiempo, el cirujano mantenía una forma muy posesiva y peligrosa de mostrar su amor.

Realmente esperaba que en ese nuevo intento amoroso, Trager intentara corregir los errores que cometió con él.

También, Waylon admitió sobre la poca seguridad que había en todo Denver; que se han tomado medidas de seguridad normales como patrullaje constante por las mañanas, noche de queda para los jóvenes e, inclusive, se les pidió a los turistas que no visitaran la ciudad, pero la última opción no era muy obedecida.

El paramédico incluso le mostro un video en las redes sociales que mostraba un reportaje del noticiero hecho por Lynn Langermann. Sonrió mucho al verla tan entusiasta y profesional mientras narraba todos los sucesos del año y la violencia desenfrenada de la ciudad. Tanto ella como Blake eran muy talentosos en el periodismo. Se sentía muy feliz de ver que ambos tenían éxito en el noticiero.

Mientras Miles se quedaba perdido en el video, Waylon lo miraba con detalle. No dejaba de pensar en lo curioso que era el desconocimiento de noticias tan importantes. Cuando pregunto el porqué de ello, el chico le contesto que había destruido su celular en un entrenamiento y, que al no ser capaz de salir, no podía conseguir un nuevo móvil.

Miles sabía que era una excusa algo mediocre, pero pareció ser suficiente para que el chico le creyera.

“No me había dado cuenta… ¿te tiñes el cabello? Puedo ver las puntas oscuras.” Dijo Waylon mientras deslizaba sus dedos en su cabellera.

Miles se sentía tan atacado cada vez que preguntaba algo referente a él. No sólo le dio su verdadero nombre, también le mostro que oculta el tinte de su cabello.

“Bien… sí, lo hago, pero, sólo para experimentar.” Miles saco una risa nerviosa ante la declaración. Más que paramédico, él chico parecía detective.

“Sabes, creo que tu cabello natural luce mejor. Hace buen juego con la tonalidad de tu piel y ojos… pero, de rubio te ves bien también.” Waylon saco una risa y le dio un pequeño puño de forma amistosa ante el temor de ofenderlo por su apariencia.

Miles se sentía realmente bien por la plática a pesar de las preguntas que delatarían su cuartada. El chico era bastante agradable y sabía cómo mover el ambiente para conversar, además, tenía una urgencia de platicar con alguien del exterior. 

“¡Hola! Ya llegamos chicos… oh, Park, ¿sigue aquí?” La voz pertenecía a Scott, quien tenía al bebé cargando y la pañalera colgando de uno de sus brazos.

“Me quede platicando con Miles… veo que el bebito ya está más calmado.”

Waylon se acercó a Scott y coloco su mano cerca de las mejillas del bebé. Detrás de él, Miles se acercó y le dio una sonrisa al notar que no tenía ningún daño. La tensión en sus hombros disminuyo un poco en realidad.

“¿Cómo esta Ashley?” Pregunto Miles con sincera preocupación. Sintió un dolor en el pecho y estomago al ver el rostro de Scott desanimarse.

“Ya limpiaron su brazo, pero estará internada por unos días y… las quemaduras le dejaran marca permanente…” Scott sintió demasiado dolor al recordar los gritos de su hermana mientras retiraban la piel quemada. Él sostuvo su mano en cada momento y la llenaba con frases llenas de cariño para que sobrellevara el dolor. Su hermanita había pasado por mucho y, aun así, mostro mucha fortaleza. “De hecho, me quedare con ella mientras se recupera. Ya le pedí a Banek estos días…” Scott empezó a darle un cariñoso arrullo al pequeño al notar sus quejidos mezclados con llanto.

Estaba agradecido de que Ashley estuviera a salvo, pero la lesión de la chica era grave.

“¡Oh! Miles, ¿Puedes darle su biberón? Tengo que firmar unos documentos y hablar con el jefe.” Aún sin escuchar la respuesta de Miles, Scott le deposito el bebé y le dio la botella lista para servir.

“¡Scott espera!” Pero el soldado se fue sin escucharlo.

Miles, sin más remedio, siguió sujetando al bebé de una forma bastante peculiar, sujetando su cuerpo por debajo de los brazos con sus pequeños pies al aire y alejado de él.

Waylon noto el curioso escenario y se le acercó al chico con una risa burlona.

“¿Es la primera vez que sostienes a un bebé?”

“No… es que, no soy bueno con niños.”

“Vamos, no es tan difícil… ven, hay que sentarnos, te daré unos consejos… el primero es: no lo sostengas como si fuera una bomba peligrosa.” Waylon le guiño el ojo, después se sentó y palmeo un poco sobre la banca para que el chico tomara asiento a su lado.

En seguida, Waylon le ayudo a recostarlo en sus brazos e imito movimientos y arrullos para que Miles los hiciera.

El soldado era tímido a los ojos de Waylon, hacia los movimientos con miedo que empezó a romper una vez que el niño mostro risas y pequeños pataleos.

“¿Ves? No es tan difícil, ahora, dale el biberón.” Waylon aproximo la botella en la mano de Miles y este último empezó a alimentarlo. El niño estaba hambriento, pues consumía la botella sin hacer interrupciones.

El joven soldado rio impresionado con lo sencillo que era, tal vez los bebés no eran tan malos después de todo.

“Ahora levántalo un poco, vas a darle palmadas en su espalda.” Instruyo Waylon al notar que el infante terminó de beber.

Miles lo hizo de inmediato, pero con mucha fuerza esta vez.

“¡Wow! Cuidado, no tan fuerte…” Waylon se rio un poco al notar que Miles no mentía sobre su falta de interacción con los bebés. Sus movimientos eran tensos y algo mecanizados de hecho.

“Bien, no es tan difícil… es fácil una vez que te acostumbras.” Dijo Miles mientras continuaba con las palmadas suaves en la espalda del menor. Se detuvo al escuchar un eructo por parte del bebé.

Pero eso no le preocupo, se alarmo un poco al ver el rostro del paramédico.

“¿Qué pasa?”

“Umm, bien, digamos que el bebito… el bebito te…”

“¿Vomito?” Dijo alzando la ceja para después cambiar su mueca a una de fastidio y asco, el dulce momento acabo muy pronto y su visión de los bebés se quebrantó un poco.

Waylon, sin perder más tiempo, limpio su hombro sin notar la mirada fija de Chris. El soldado dejo de prestarle atención a la plática entre su General y Scott para enfocar su mirada en Miles cuidando del menor. 

Su pareja no era una persona que se relacionara a la perfección con niños, él mismo se lo confesó y porque lo veía cuando algunos amigos con niños los visitaban. Pero a pesar de ese panorama, no dejaba de admirar lo hermoso que Miles lucia, mostrando una sonrisa e inclusive haciendo muecas al bebé para que se riera.

Se disculpó con sus camaradas y se acercó a Miles de forma que no lo viera, aun sin ser visto, Chris saco su celular y le tomo una foto a su pareja.

Al parecer ya tenía un nuevo fondo de pantalla.

“¡Chris! ¿Qué haces allá tú solo?” Respondió Miles al notar la postura sospechosa de su pareja. Lo único que alcanzo a ver fue un movimiento rápido con las manos, como si tratara de esconder algo en sus bolsillos.

Alzo las cejas con mucha curiosidad y sospecha ante las acciones, siendo una enorme sonrisa la única respuesta.

A partir de ahí, Scott llego por detrás y cargo al infante con mucho cuidado, platico con los chicos y agradeció de manera constante el detalle que Waylon tomo de venir hasta la milicia.

Waylon, al sentir su trabajo hecho, se retiraría del lugar una vez que Scott se fuera, no sin antes intercambiar números celulares con los presentes para notificarles del estado de Ashley.

Todos ellos, sin excepción, tenían el presentimiento de que algo nuevo estaba por venir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y la inclusión de nuevos personajes que se suman aquí.  
> Y... nuestros bebés se conocieron :)  
> Una vez más, gracias por seguir aquí y les deseo lo mejor durante todo este año de nuevas oportunidades. No duden en comentar.
> 
> P.S. A parte de que es día de Reyes ¡Hoy es día del enfermero! Hahaha la actualización es especial X’D Un abrazo a nuestro Wayway, Andrew, Finn y Vince ;)


	30. Salvadora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yay! ¡Capitulo 30! Un enorme gracias por tenerme paciencia, en estos días he sido un mar de nervios y escribir para compartir este fic es una de las formas para quitarme ese peso. Quiero agradecer mucho por mostrar la mente abierta en el capítulo anterior ante la inclusión de nuevos personajes, claro eso no quiere decir que dejare de menos a los demás personajes, todos los personajes de Outlast merecen mucho cariño y me gusta mostrarlo en este fic en distintos capítulos.
> 
> Ya no los entretengo, ¡tengo muchas ideas y estamos lejos de darle desenlace!

Dennis estaba de un excelente humor en estos días. La Navidad con su familia y el Año nuevo que compartieron con los Parks fue maravilloso. Su garganta quedo dolorosa por tantas carcajadas que le salían y por la pequeña presentación de canto que hizo con la familia en una función de karaoke.

Era la primera vez que se divertía demasiado y se sentía completamente aceptado a su parecer.

Ahora mismo, estaba en la computadora teniendo un chat en línea con Steven, conversando un poco de lo bien que le fue con su familia y por su futura mudanza. Su amigo estaba por así decirlo _encerrado_. Tenía que hacer de niñero con su hermano menor, ya que sus padres irían de visita a la casa de unos viejos amigos de su universidad. Detrás de él se podía ver al pequeño, acostado en la alfombra y viendo una caricatura junto a un tazón de palomitas y soda.

 _“¿Y ya empacaste? No puedo creer que en unas semanas nos iremos de aquí… ¿Cómo lo está tomando tu padre?”_ Steven pregunto con cierta curiosidad y audacia al saber cuál sería la respuesta.

“Bien… mi papá se pone muy sentimental, realmente voy a extrañarlo mucho, a él, a mi abuela, a Frank y a Waylon… pero sé que él no estará solo, estará muy bien acompañado.”

Dennis encontraba con más frecuencia esa actitud en su padre; él se ponía a realizar comentarios de como ante su partida él se quedaría solo en casa. Inclusive, le preguntaba si podría vivir en New York sabiendo el dolor que le causaría. En momentos así, él no tenía idea de si sentir ternura o risa por sus chantajes sentimentales.

 _“Por cierto… ¿ya le preguntaste? ¿Sobre nuestra invitación?”_ Dijo el chico con un poco de seriedad.

El cariño hacia su padre fue remplazado por un latido repentino y un ardor en su rostro.

“No… no lo he invitado, la verdad Steven, yo no creo que a Jeremy le gusten esas actividades.”

Dennis desvió un poco la mirada de la laptop y la enfoco en la ventana de su habitación.

A pesar de que él y Jeremy mantenían contacto vía Facebook, él aún se sentía muy tímido para invitarlo a salir a ciertas reuniones.

El evento del que Steven hablaba era un juego con rifles de pintura en una zona forestal en la ciudad. El lugar se llamaba _Super Shooter_ , era muy popular entre los chicos de la universidad. Sus compañeros de clase los invitaron a una amistosa competencia usando los rifles.

Los chicos no mentían, las balas de pintura dejaban leves moretones, pero aun así querían entrar en la amistosa competencia y juego en forma de despedida por parte de ellos.

“Tal vez él se lastime…”

_“O tal vez le guste mucho y te ame más por invitarlo… arriésgate Dennis, muestra valentía.”_

Dennis lo miro a través de la pantalla y desvió la mirada perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Llego a cuestionarse el por qué mantenía la comunicación con él. Por qué su respiración dolía con tan solo conversar con Jeremy, cuál era la razón por la que deseaba conocerlo más.

Realmente tenía una obsesión con él y le avergonzaba admitir que su amigo tal vez tenía razón cuando grito a todo el mundo dentro del hospital que le gustaba.

¿Era realmente amor?

Y en dado caso que lo fuera, se sintió decepcionado al ver que él no era necesariamente el chico más atractivo del mundo. Tal vez, sus cualidades y talentos eran muy simples y comunes. Además, él se mudaría en poco tiempo. Jeremy ya lo sabía y no dudo en felicitarlo. Se lo dijo el mismo día en el que su padre lo perdono y dejo ir.

Suspiro y sintió, irónicamente, más valor de hacer la llamada por el celular y preguntarle de la invitación.

No apago el chat en línea y se mantuvo en la silla del escritorio. Desde la cámara, Steven veía y escuchaba atento a cada detalle en la habitación de su amigo.

Dennis, por otro lado, se mantenía muy nervioso, no dejaba de mover su pie y su postura era tensa.

“ _¿Bueno?”_ Se escuchó de forma muy natural y algo seria. Ante eso, Dennis sentía que la petición podría ser una molestia para el médico.

“Hola, d-doctor, s-soy Dennis…” Se dio un golpe en la frente al escuchar lo torpe de su propia voz.

Volteo a la computadora siendo recibido por un rostro lleno de ánimo por parte de Steven.

“ _Hola chico… te extrañe…_ ” Dijo Jeremy con un tono rodeado de calma.

Dennis sintió un latido que lo dejo paralizado por completo. Steven, incluso, le hablaba para despertarlo del trance.

Si Dennis se dejaba llevar un poco, soltaría el celular por la emoción.

“ _Yo… yo también…_ ” Salió una risita algo nerviosa por parte del chico, gesto que le ayudo a tener valor para darle la invitación sin rodeos. “Vera, perdón si lo molesto, es que vamos a tener un juego en el campo de tiro _Super shooter_ … me preguntaba si… ¿no le gustaría jugar en nuestro equipo?… necesitamos de un integrante más.”

Al mirar a la laptop, noto que Steven mantenía los pulgares en ambas manos mientras le sonreía.

_“¿Cuándo será?”_

“Oh, mañana… perdón, sé que es muy pronto... tal vez usted tenía planes.”

Un silencio se mantuvo en la línea, Dennis se sentía al borde del pánico ante tanto silencio. Cualquier respuesta podría venir de esa voz y sea cual fuere la confirmación, él sentía que le daría un infarto.

_“De acuerdo, suena divertido.”_

La contestación provoco en el chico una sonrisa que ya no podía detener.

“¿En-En serio?”

 _“Claro… ahora que lo pienso, tendré que llevar ropa que no use ¿cierto? La pintura de esos rifles mancha.”_ Una carcajada salió de inmediato, lo suficiente para relajar la llamada aún más.

“Sí… olvide mencionarle eso, todos lo haremos, entonces, ¿lo veré allá? Sera a las cuatro de la tarde.”

_“Claro chico, no lo dudes… nos vemos entonces.”_

Y así, los instantes llenos de miedo fueron cambiados por carcajadas de impresión y alegría al contar con la aprobación de la salida.

Steven dio un grito y un aplauso desde la laptop. Sentía alegría por la aceptación y porque todo parecía resultar de acuerdo a su plan. Fue su idea el planear dicha salida entre sus compañeros de clase y una forma perfecta para que su amigo diera más pasos a conquistar al cirujano.

Era obvio el interés que Dennis tenía sobre él, sería un terrible amigo si no empujara las cosas un poco y le buscara una pareja a su camarada.

Tenía varias ideas para que su amigo iniciara sus acercamientos, para su mala suerte, su pequeño hermano le pidió que jugara un poco con él en un videojuego de carreras.

El joven se despidió, no sin antes asegurar la salida y la promesa de verse en el lugar.

Dennis hizo lo mismo de manera entusiasta y apago la laptop por completo.

Al levantarse, se tiró a su cama y estiro sus brazos de forma que pudiera abrazar la almohada y a Taffy, el oso de peluche que todavía conservaba desde que era niño.

Su emoción no se contuvo en ese acto, empezó a patear con ambos pies en la cama de forma desesperada, incluso, se le escaparon algunas carcajadas que no era capaz de contener.

Su corazón latía como loco y las cosquillas en su estómago no paraban. No podía creer que lo vería de nuevo y lo amable que fue al aceptar su invitación. Tenía tantas cosas que deseaba decirle y tantas otras que él deseaba saber del doctor.

Era cierto que mantenían una comunicación por Facebook, pero empezó a ser menos en las últimas semanas. Incluso, Dennis pensó que el incidente en su departamento con él quedando completamente ebrio era la causante de que su comunicación fuera menor.

Sin embargo, al aceptar la salida, sus esperanzas y ánimos volvieron en seguida.

No debía perder el tiempo, decidió levantarse y dirigirse a su closet. Debía escoger la ropa perfecta para la salida. Ya tenía en mente el atuendo para el combate con los rifles, pero quería lucir presentable.

Entre su ropa, tenía algunos atuendos formales, así como algunos colgadores de bufandas y gorros tanto de invierno como de verano.

Dejando la concentración en la vestimenta elegante, enfoco su mirada en una playera muy casual que tenía. En ella había un mensaje en toda la playera con frases relacionadas a las características de su signo zodiacal. Era una de sus playeras favoritas y su color oscuro quedaría a la perfección con un gorro invernal que tenía.

No dudo en ningún instante y se colocó el gorro, después, saco la playera con el gancho aún sujetándola y lo apoyo en su cuerpo. Acto similar al que se hace al intentar medirse la ropa.

Se acerco al espejo pegado a la puerta de su ropero y empezó a inspeccionar la posible vestimenta. A simple vista, él se veía bien, todos los colores entre el pantalón y el suéter combinaban, además, usaba una playera muy original y poco simple.

Sintió que el atuendo era el indicado, pero no lo suficiente como para impresionar. Sentía que algo le estaba faltando.

“Hola doctor… hace mucho que no lo veía… ¿Cómo paso la Navidad y Año Nuevo?...” Dennis no pudo evitarlo y empezó a improvisar frases que le diría a Jeremy una vez que lo viera. Él era un excelente actor, pero Jeremy era uno de los pocos que lograban ponerlo nervioso.

“Si, lo sé, es tan cierto…” Dio un tono mucho más relajado que quebró en risas al entender por completo lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentía muy avergonzado, pero, presentía que practicar le ayudaría mucho en esta ocasión.

“Tal vez esta ropa es muy simple.” Dennis suspiro un poco y dejo las prendas en la cama. A pesar de tener ese pequeño defecto, no las descartaba del todo.

Miro de nuevo en su ropa y se percató de una camisa abotonada blanca, recordó que algunas de sus compañeras de clase le comentaban que se veía muy atractivo con esa ropa.

Saco la camisa del ropero y la coloco de la misma manera como con la anterior.

“Yo… también te extrañe.” Su confesión era verdadera y le gustaba la idea de ir con esa ropa. Se vería muy bien y tal vez impresionaría a Jeremy.

Sin embargo, empezó a usar la lógica. El frio no los había abandonado por completo y llevar la camisa de tela tan delgada sólo lo congelaría.

Suspiro y se miró al reflejo del espejo perdido en su indecisión.

Su distracción fue tan grande que no fue capaz de notar que alguien lo miraba.

“¿A quién extrañas?”

Un escalofrió rodeo a Dennis en todo su cuerpo, para después ser seguido por un ardor en sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

En la puerta, estaba su padre, vistiendo una sudadera con capucha oscura.

Realmente llego en un momento inapropiado.

Lo miro con mucha pena y se dedicó a guardar la ropa en su closet.

“Papá… oye, toca la puerta.”

Eddie sintió algo de culpa ante la acusación. En pasadas ocasiones su hijo ya le había advertido de esa intromisión sin permiso. Eddie sabía que era algo grosero invadir el espacio personal de una persona, así que decidió respetar los deseos de su niño, pero aun así no se acostumbraba a eso.

Dennis no ponía tanto recelo antes ahora que lo pensaba. De hecho, él parecía algo cambiado desde hace algunos días. El cambio no era tan alarmante, pero a Eddie le parecía muy curiosa la actitud.

Por ejemplo, usaba el teléfono y la computadora por más tiempo de lo debido. Se mensajeaba con “alguien” fuera de su grupo de amigos.

Al principio pensó que era alguna chica en la escuela, pero él hubiera sabido ese detalle de inmediato. Dennis, en el pasado, tenía la confianza de decirle sobre las chicas que le gustaban y de las cuales solían llegar a casa para visitarlo, ya sea para invitarlo a una salida o realizar tareas.

Pero al final, Eddie se dio cuenta de que su hijo era de esa manera en parte de su infancia y adolescencia, al llegar a la adultez él dejo de tener interés en las citas o en el amor.

No sabía quién era esa persona, pero su hijo daba ligeras señales de enamoramiento. Sus sospechas empezaron a volverse más sólidas por lo que vio hace segundos junto al ropero.

“Perdóname hijo, aun no me acostumbro.” El tono que Eddie dio estaba lleno de culpa.

Lo anterior causo que Dennis se arrepintiera de la contestación. Su padre no merecía eso.

“No, papá, perdóname… esto no es tu culpa. Es que… me encontraste en un momento vergonzoso.”

Eddie entro por completo a la habitación con una sonrisa y se sentó en la cama, cerca de la ropa que el joven había depositado.

“Dennis, calma, a tu edad yo hacía eso cuando salía con tu madre.” Una risa le salió al terminar la frase y recordar su juventud. Él realizaba algo similar pero junto a ciertos pasos que debía tener para su cita con Emily. Una de las grandes diferencias en ese tiempo era que él vestía formalmente, ya que planeaba impresionar y tener la aprobación del padre de su futura esposa.

Le impactaba que en estos días eso ya no era tan común, aunque no le desagradaba la idea de cortejar a Waylon de la manera más romántica posible. Siempre se ilusionaba y reía al imaginarse ambos en el altar. Aun no cumplían mucho tiempo en su relación y él ya pensaba en algo a largo plazo. No confesaba esas ideas a Waylon por miedo de asustarlo.

Eddie deseaba saber más de las acciones de su hijo, pero tampoco quería presionar o invadir algo muy personal. Esperaría pacientemente a que Dennis se lo confesara, sino lo hacía, él averiguaría directamente.

La mudanza a New York no era lo único que los alejaba, esta actitud también parecía distanciarlos más.

“Pero, está bien Dennis… no tienes que darme detalles ahora.”

“Papá, lo siento, es que yo…” Dennis tenía sus dudas. No quería preocupar a su padre, pero realmente quería compartir su pequeño logro con él. “… digamos que invite a alguien para la salida de mañana… estoy nervioso, pero confió en que todo saldrá bien.”

“¿Te gusta esa persona o es sólo un amigo?” El tono de Eddie estuvo mucho más serio esta vez, a diferencia de su rostro relajado.

Eddie pensó en la respuesta que daría por un buen rato. Dennis, por otro lado, no sabía exactamente que responder. No podía negar la atracción que sentía, pero no lo sentía suficiente como para llamarlo _amor_.

Él más que nadie entendía ese aspecto, tanto en sus propias experiencias como en la vida de sus amigos. El amor debía crecer por naturalidad al convivir con esa persona, de esa forma crearía un lazo mucho más fuerte y posiblemente duradero.

Tal vez el amor existía, pero, le daba miedo salir dañado, ya sea dentro de la relación o en los primeros instantes de valor que debería tomar para confesar sus sentimientos.

Además, no le veía sentido el darle seriedad a algo que ni siquiera había empezado y de lo que, probablemente, él sería rechazado.

“No lo sé aún. Es que…” A pesar de haber reflexionado su respuesta, no se sentía tan confiado ahora para decirlo. Parte de ello era causado por su miedo a herir a su padre. “… digamos que sí me gusta, pero, hay ocasiones en las que no le veo sentido… no lo tomes a mal papá, pero a veces siento que no durara… es como si estuviera soñando, pero, lo pienso mejor y me doy cuenta de que los sentimientos parecen tener una fecha de caducidad… pero, te veo a ti tan feliz con Waylon y me hace dudar y querer tratar y dar todo… soy un desastre ¿no?” Dennis negó y se pasó una mano por todo el lado derecho de su rostro.

En segundos, Eddie dio una risa y negó también, se sentía algo aliviado y feliz de escuchar las aclaraciones. Siempre imagino que su niño se enamoraría y él estaría ahí para darle consejos e instrucciones para su éxito.

Sintió alegría de que él no hubiera cambiado.

“No lo eres Dennis, no eres el primero ni el ultimo que pasa por esto… ¿esa actitud no te recuerda a la de alguien en esta casa?”

Dennis lo miro en confusión y al notar la sonrisa burlona de su padre, dedujo enseguida a que se refería.

“Cuando descubrí que Waylon me gustaba… me preguntaba lo mismo, tanto por su rechazo si le confesaba la verdad y por las dudas sobre una relación a futuro. Pensaba incluso que tal vez la historia se repetiría de la misma forma al igual que tu madre… pero, entendí algo.”

Dennis se sentó en la cama sin perder contacto visual.

“Nunca iba a saber qué sucedería si no me arriesgaba, sea bueno o malo, yo le confesé la verdad… y si las cosas no hubieran salido como yo las quise, no me hubiera arrepentido de mi decisión.”

“¿Y si no le gusto a esa persona? ¿Qué significa entonces?”

Eddie se acercó más al lado de su hijo y le deposito su mano en el hombro, apretó cariñosamente y miro a esos ojos azules llenos de inocencia que le recordaba al niño que podía cargar en sus brazos.

“Significan sólo dos cosas… una, que tal vez esa persona no era la indicada para ti y la otra es, que esa persona es muy tonta, porque perdió el chance de experimentar genuina felicidad con tan hermoso ser humano.”

Eddie sabía que su amor de padre provocaba ese detalle en sus palabras, además de no poder evitar semejante gesto, él sabía que cualquiera que se enamorara de su hijo, sería muy afortunado.

Él estaba orgulloso del hombre en el que su hijo se había convertido, no había duda de eso.

“Exageras papá.” Dennis empezó a reírse un poco al sentir la vergüenza rodearle.  

“Claro que no…” Eddie miro la habitación y concentro pocos segundos en cada detalle de la habitación. Ese cuarto había recibido varios cambios mientras los años transcurrían, los juguetes puestos en el librero fueron cambiados por libros escolares y universitarios, sus posters de personajes animados fueron sustituidos por sus actores y compositores de música favoritos. Lo único que parecía mantener un rastro del niño que él fue, era Taffy.

Lo sostuvo y acerco a su vista. Sonrió al notar la costura que él realizo hace años.

“Ya vas a irte.” El tono fue muy melancólico.

Esa voz preocupó a Dennis de inmediato. Su padre siempre era alguien tranquilo y no mostraba la tristeza que lo carcomía.

Esa posición lo hacía recordar cuando ellos solían vivir en la calle, a esos momentos en los que su padre disfrazaba la realidad de la situación para no preocuparlo.

“Papá, no estés triste… no es una despedida, recuérdalo… además, te prometí que vendría siempre a casa en los periodos vacacionales… los días se irán muy pronto.”

Dennis sabía que su padre no dejaba de mostrar tristeza por su futura partida y lo amaba mucho más por preocuparse tanto por él.

El joven quebró la distancia entre ellos y lo abrazo con fuerza. Eddie lo abrazaría con fuerza en respuesta.

“Lo sé Dennis… No sé qué hice para tener a un hijo tan maravilloso como tú.”

Dennis rio en vergüenza, pero las palabras en lo profundo provocaron que él abrazara a su padre de nuevo.

Aun no se iría al aeropuerto y su padre aquí estaba casi al borde del llanto. Sería muy difícil cuando se fuera ya en realidad, pero él sabía que su padre no estaría solo. Contaba con muchas personas que lo aman y protegen.

Al terminar los consuelos y frases de confort, Eddie le aclaro a su hijo de una salida que tendría en la zona centro de la ciudad. Necesitaba pagar algunos impuestos y visitar algunos locales para solicitar el textil que necesitaría para las nuevas comisiones.

Era ya el inicio del año y debía prepararse para no quedarse atrás en los pedidos. Además, daría una vuelta al banco para recoger una tarjeta bancaria adicional para que su hijo no tuviera problemas en la ciudad.

Dennis había sugerido la posibilidad de trabajar medio tiempo para solventar sus gastos, pero Eddie negaba esa idea. Su niño ya trabajaría en lo que estaba estudiando en el futuro y debía concentrarse en los estudios y no en el dinero.

Eddie, para no tener el tiempo encima, se despidió por el momento y dejo a su hijo solo con sus improvisaciones.

Decidió que el primer lugar definitivamente era el banco, era demasiado fastidioso para él tener que esperar en la fila junto a personas llenas de estrés y problemas. Tuvo mucha suerte al ser el único para un sencillo trámite.

Aun no podía creer lo real que se estaba volviendo todo, mientras la ejecutiva tecleaba y sacaba copias para el trámite, él empezaba a mantener una mirada de neutralidad. Realmente quería lo mejor para su hijo, pero le dolía el ya no tenerlo cerca.

Tenía el consuelo de que su pequeño no estaría solo. Además, dudaba que a estas alturas Emily intentara algo más. Dennis no era de las personas a las que podían hacer conspirar en la contra de alguien.

De eso estaba seguro.

En minutos, la tarjeta le fue entregada, ya sólo le faltaba ir a pagar algunas cuentas, siendo la de la luz la única que quedaba.

A diferencia del banco, a él no le molestaba hacer fila en ese lugar, la gente por lo general sólo iba y pagaba sin hacer conversaciones ni nada que atrasara el tumulto. Sin embargo, quedo algo impresionado al notar que las robóticas secretarias fueron remplazadas por tres máquinas de cobro.

Eso era nuevo para Eddie, ya que nunca había utilizado esa mecánica de pago. No la usaba por temor a que el aparato tuviera fallas y no le devolviera el cambio o que no registrara el pago en cuestión.

Sin más remedio y para no dar vueltas a otro lugar que seguramente tendría esa misma forma de pago, se formó en la fila con seis personas al frente de él.

Al acercarse más, noto como la pantalla táctil tenía instrucciones precisas para la forma de pago, siendo el efectivo y el pago con tarjeta de crédito las únicas opciones.

A simple vista no parecía tan complicado. El primer paso indicada que colocara el código de barra en el detector rojo de la máquina, a pesar de hacerlo una y otra vez, el aparato no detectaba el código de barra de la hoja.

Sin más remedio, presiono la pantalla y acerco su dedo en la barra para ingresar los dígitos, pero accidentalmente toco la opción de _manual de ayuda,_ ese acto sólo provoco que se tardara más y que varias personas dieran quejidos de cansancio y enojo.

“¡Oiga! ¿puede apurarse? No tenemos todo el día.” Dijo un hombre al fondo de la fila. Eddie no se molestaba en mirar hacia atrás y confrontarlo, no tenía sentido el responderle al extraño.

“¡Vamos! ¡No es tan difícil!” Esta vez la voz pertenecía a la de una mujer, debido al tono de voz, Eddie dedujo que era una adolescente.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la presión por parte de esas personas sólo lograron ponerlo más nervioso y con una ira creciendo. Tanto por el condenado aparato que tardaba en cargarse y por la gente intolerante y burlona que tenía detrás.

“¡Oiga! Ya déjelo, no puede utilizarlo, porque mejor no se forma en otra línea de caja… es mucha tecnología para usted.” Unas cuantas risas sonaron en su espalda y lo hicieron enojar mucho más, tanto por el comentario inmaduro y por su falta de tacto al no darse cuenta de sus esfuerzos por pagar con rapidez.

“Oye… inútil… te estoy hablando a ti… porque no mejoras tu vocabulario, te sales de la fila e intentas ayudarlo… yo le ayudo señor, mi madre y yo también teníamos problemas con este aparato.” Eddie volteo para confrontar a la persona que le ofrecía su ayuda, notando que era una joven, tal vez de la misma edad que su hijo. La chica vestía un chaleco color vino y un gorro invernal oscuro, del cual, podía ver un fleco rubio.

Ella era muy delgada y estaba algo dudoso de su género ahora que la veía, sus rasgos faciales no le daban ninguna pista y al verla sin tanto busto lo hizo dudar. Lo único que le ayudo a tener una idea de su género fue la voz de la joven.

De forma inesperada, la chica toco su antebrazo y se acercó a la pantalla para auxiliarlo.

“Esta gente exagera, las maquinas son muy lentas… no es su culpa.” La chica rio de forma melodiosa y selecciono la barra manual que le permitiría la introducción del código de barra.

Al terminar de colocar los dígitos, la pantalla mostro su nombre y la dirección de la propiedad. La joven no se detuvo ahí, dejo que Eddie terminara la transacción y le dio consejos para que no tuviera problemas con la máquina.

“Muchas gracias por la ayuda… um…” Eddie estaba en problemas, no tenía la menor idea de cómo referirse hacia esta persona. Si tan solo tuviera una pista.

“Soy Val… y no lo agradezca, siempre hay que ayudarnos entre nosotros… cuídese mucho.” La chica se acercó a la caja y comenzó a pagar su impuesto con la mayor rapidez posible.

Eddie se quedó pensativo ante el nombre y por tener la respuesta que buscaba. Sin embargo, algo le decía que era una chica, se podía notar por la forma tan delicada y frágil en la que estaba. Aun así, tal vez estaría equivocado.

***

A Val le pareció tan curioso y de cierta forma adorable la forma en como el hombre se complicaba la vida con semejante aparato.

Dejando de lado lo indiferente y poco caritativa actitud de los demás, Val no dejaba de dar risas alegres al recordar el curioso escenario.

El hombre debía ser casado, se apariencia reflejaba ya a un adulto mayor y muy maduro. También, su voz era para derretirse y era poseedor de un cuerpo tan atractivo. Sentía que, si lo tocaba con más fuerza, notaria los fuertes músculos de su cuerpo.

No tuvo otra opción que contener su risa con la mano, logrando también un cubrimiento en la mitad de su cara, pues empezó a imaginar cosas mucho más íntimas con él.

Tenía que detener esos pensamientos con cada hombre atractivo que lograba asombrarla. Val sabía que necesitaba contenerse, tanto por ella misma como por su madre, jamás estuvo en sus propósitos preocupar a Marta debido a semejante comportamiento.

Quería, más por curiosidad, conocerlo y ver en donde se encontraba. Por lo poco que investigo al ver la pantalla del sistema, era que su nombre es Edward Gluskin y vivía no muy lejos del negocio de su madre. Se aseguro de guardar el nombre en su celular y buscarlo después en un día libre.

Nunca pensó que se encontraría con alguien tan lindo, iría a buscarlo para saber más de él y no ilusionarse de ello. Un mal sabor de boca le llego al recordar las pésimas experiencias sexuales en su adolescencia. Algunas de las cuales Marta desconocida.

Sin más por hacer, ella decidió ir a un centro comercial con la esperanza de que estuviese alguna ropa y electrónica nueva.

Debería estar buscando materiales de escuela ya que los días de clase se acercaban, pero algo tan sencillo podría buscarse en donde sea. Al final sus prioridades siempre eran más importantes.

Estaba a punto de llegar ahora que veía el Mall, la buena suerte era que no estaba tan concurrido como en otros días.

Decidió acelerar el paso, pero algo la detuvo.

Cerca de una esquina en la calle y un semáforo desgastado, se encontraba un chico castaño con una cámara, estaba vistiendo pantalones de color verde oscuro y una chamarra abierta junto a una camiseta abotonada a cuadros color verde. Al acercarse más, noto que llevaba puesto unos lentes para la vista y unas botas de combate negras.

El chico parecía ser un camarógrafo, la cámara no era similar a la de un turista o civil que deseara grabar algo por mera diversión.

El muchacho le preocupo demasiado, pues había cuatro tipos rodeándolo. A simple vista parecían civiles cualquiera, llevaban puesto suéteres y chamarras contra el frio, pero sus intenciones estaban lejos de algo pacifico, uno tenía una navaja y otro cargaba una pipa de tubería oxidada en la mano.

No sabía que hizo el camarógrafo, pero cuatro contra uno no era justo y mucho menos usando la violencia.

Quería acercarse y darles su merecido, pero, le prometió a su madre hace tiempo que dejaría de meterse en peleas.

No quería desobedecerla, pero tampoco podía permitir semejante abuso.

La violencia desenfrenada de la ciudad y la incompetencia de la policía sólo dio puerta abierta a que cualquiera cometiera abusos sin ser castigado.

Quiso seguir caminando y subir el volumen de su mp3 para no tener que escuchar los golpes y gritos, pero sus pies y manos no se movían, Val seguía en la misma posición mirando el incidente.

Varias voces le gritaron un sinnúmero de órdenes. Algunas le decían que no era su problema, otras le pedían que hiciera algo y una mínima, pero mucho más furiosa voz, le comentaba de lo horrible que eran los demás que continuaban su camino y no se metían en eso.

Sin decidir, empezó a sacar unos anillos que tenía guardados en su bolsillo. Los usaba en emergencias en dado caso que tuviera que defenderse de alguien.

Comenzó su caminata una vez que se colocó cuatro enormes y duros anillos en sus dedos.

“¡Déjalo!” Val se acercó valientemente a los abusadores y, estos, en respuesta abrieron un poco el círculo que tenían formado. Varios la miraron con incredulidad y otros con burla.

“Lárgate de aquí si no quieres problemas… esto no es contigo.”

“Se volvió mi asunto ahora… déjenlo ir o acabare con todos ustedes.” El tono de Val, tan calmado y serio, fue remplazado por uno lleno de ira y advertencia.

Los chicos sólo dieron carcajadas en su dirección y el chico de la navaja se acercó a ella para darle empujones en el pecho provocativamente.

“¡Perra! Te partiré el cráneo después de darle su merecido a este imbécil.”

“¿Seguro que debemos llamarla perra?... más bien parece un chico…ugh que asqueroso... la ciudad está llena de anormales.”

Ambos empezaron a dejar al camarógrafo atrás para acercarse a ella de forma amenazadora. Val no dejaba de mostrar seriedad en su rostro y se aseguraba de mirar a cada uno de ellos para saber qué movimiento hacer.

El camarógrafo trato de ayudarle, pero el chico de la pipa le dio un golpe en el abdomen y después en la espalda.

“Tal vez deberíamos ver ahí _abajo_ …” Dijo el chico de la navaja mientras maniobraba el afilado objeto.

Val empezó a reírse de forma algo tétrica, sonido que incomodo a los presentes y al herido chico en el suelo. El joven de las gafas sentía que ella tramaba algo.

“Está bien, te lo mostrare… mira… tengo… mucho… placer para compartir con ustedes.” Val simulo desabrocharse el pantalón con lentitud. Delante de ella, los chicos dieron silbidos y asqueroso comentarios de lo que planeaban hacerle. Sin embargo, cada uno de ellos estaban tan distraídos con lo que Val estaba haciendo, que nunca imaginaron que ella golpearía, de forma rápida y con todas sus fuerzas, la boca del chico que sostenía la navaja. Su fuerza fue tan grande que el hombre cayo al helado suelo. Se escucho un grito de dolor y se pudo ver como tosió sangre de su boca. Al notarlo más, se percataron que dos de sus dientes habían caído.

Los chicos se petrificaron ante la chica y la miraron asombrados.

“¡Que esperan imbéciles! ¡Acábenla!” Dijo frustrado y con un tono de nerviosismo y lloriqueo en sus gritos ante el dolor.

Antes de que empezaran a realizar su castigo hacia la joven, Val se les aproximo y golpeo con la misma fuerza y mano. Entre empujones y desvíos de sus ataques, Val logro noquear de un sólo golpe en la cara al más cercano, a otro le dio una fuerte patada en la rodilla y uno más lo hizo caer al suelo para darle golpes sin detenerse en las costillas. De todos, ese chico le suplicaba que parase sus golpes ya que el dolor era insoportable.

Se concentro tanto con ese joven que no pudo detener al chico de que le colocara una pipa en el pecho de forma horizontal. Estando así acorralada por los pectorales del joven en su espalda y por la pipa en su pecho. Termino inmóvil e indefensa para que el chico que perdió sus dientes tomara su venganza.

“¡Vas a pagarlo caro perra! ¡Nadie se mete conmigo!”

Val no podía escapar por más movimientos bruscos que ella realizara. El agarre que la tenía sometida no la dejaba hacer mucho.

Para su buena suerte, el idiota que trataba de controlarla iba a paso lento y muy orgulloso al sentir que había ganado.

Val amaba a ese tipo de cretinos, tan cobardes que se sentían ganadores de la situación por su juego sucio. Ella los adoraba por una sola ventaja, esos tipos no imaginaban lo inesperado.

Val dejo de luchar y empezó a hacer ruidos y lloriqueos para que creyesen que se había rendido. Pareció funcionar, pues todos reían y se burlaban de ella.

Sin embargo, ellos eran muy primerizos, ninguno se aseguró de sujetar sus piernas y evitar el golpe de gracia que ella daría.

Igual y con la misma rapidez, Val golpeo al tipo en la ingle y en la mayor parte de su pene. El sujeto cayó al suelo por el dolor, siendo esa táctica la necesaria para distraer a los demás. El tipo que la sujetaba por detrás bajo el agarre que tenía en ella, siendo su ventaja para golpear su barbilla y nariz con su cabeza.

La lucha había terminado, cuando Val sujeto la pipa oxidada y se acercó al camarógrafo de forma protectora, levanto el objeto y lo dirigió hacia los chicos como si fuera una espada.

Los tres compañeros levantaron a su herido camarada y aceleraron el paso. Val no se detuvo ahí y les lanzo con fuerza la pipa, causando que a uno le cayera en la espalda y se fuera quejando en el camino.

La rubia miro al chico una vez que los abusadores se fueron por completo.

“Hey… calma… ya se fueron.”

El chico la miro aun pasmado y sin palabras. No tenía idea de que decirle, siendo sólo su impresión lo que saliera.

“¿Cómo lo hiciste? Ellos eran más…”

Val se rio mientras lo ayudaba a pararse. Al notarlo, se dio cuenta que tenía golpes en la cara y que sus gafas estaban rotas. Pobre chico, sólo hacia su trabajo en el exterior y le toco la mala suerte de que quisieran fastidiarlo.

“Tal vez, pero no saben pelear contra una chica experta en defensa personal.”

El joven dio una carcajada sin perder de vista a su salvadora a través de los lentes rotos.

Aunque su visión no era la mejor, pudo ver una corriente roja en la nariz de la chica.

“Estas herida… tu nariz.”

Val paso uno de sus dedos y noto el obvio sangrado. Dio un quejido de frustración y se acercó a la ventana de un local abandonado, se mordió el labio al ver el obvio moretón rojo formado en su mejilla.

Marta iba a matarla definitivamente.

“Estoy bien… no te preocupes… es mejor que te vayas... ellos pueden volver.”

“¡Espera!... ven conmigo, si estas en la calle ellos también van a buscarte y tal vez con más personas… vamos a mi auto, yo te dejare en tu casa… es lo menos que puedo hacer.”

Val estaba dudosa, pero, no lo vio como una mala idea. Además, si él tramaba algo, ella usaría diversas formas de huir y pedir auxilio. No es como si el joven luciera peligroso. Tenía un aura que le mostraba todo lo contrario.

La rubia asintió y se acercó al chico para ayudarle a cargar la cámara ya rota por los daños.

Antes de subir al auto, ambos se hicieron las presentaciones.

“Por cierto, soy Blake Langermann… gracias por ayudarme ahí.”

“Soy Val y… no tienes que agradecerme nada.”

La rubia miro con detalle cada parte del chico, desde su ropa hasta sus facciones algo atractivas. Una de las cosas que le impresionaba era su físico, no es que quisiera insinuar que fuera una persona débil, pero con un poco de esfuerzo él era capaz de derribar al menos uno de los chicos.

Desconocía si tenía novia, pero, lucia virgen y sin inexperiencia a sus ojos.

Decidió no hacer juicios y preguntar qué había pasado.

“Y… ¿A qué te dedicas?… qué le hiciste a esos tipos para que se enojaran tanto contigo.”

Blake negó con la cabeza y dio un gran suspiro lleno de cansancio. Sabía que la ciudad era violenta, pero nunca imagino que un grupo de chicos le buscaría problemas sin sentido.

Este día, él debía tomar algunos videos de referencia de la ciudad y después editarlos para que el canal de noticas lo reprodujera. La idea original era que su pareja, Lynn, redactara y entrevistara a algunos civiles, sin embargo, los jefes necesitaron su asistencia para una junta general con algunos periodistas.

Para no retrasarse en el trabajo, Blake decidió grabar por su cuenta y no perder el tiempo.

Se arrepintió al ver su obvio error.

“No hice absolutamente nada… tenía que grabar algunos lugares para el noticiero… cuando me di cuenta, uno de ellos me golpeo en la rodilla y me llevo a ese lugar encerrado… pedí ayuda, pero nadie se molestó en darme la mano.”

La joven se sintió tan mal por Blake y sintió mucha empatía por esa condición. Lo último se debía a lo similar de sus situaciones. Ella y su madre no tuvieron una vida muy estable desde que ella era pequeña.

De hecho, ambas no eran originarias de Denver, ellas provenían de un pueblo poco conocido llamado Temple Gate, localizado en Arizona. En ese poblado, la mayoría de las casas estaban hechas de madera y creaban de poco a poco su propio sustento para sobrevivir. Sonrió al recordar lo divertido que era jugar al lodo en el pueblo y en las hortalizas de maíz para esconderse de alguna travesura que cometía. Sin embargo, su gesto se detuvo al recordar a los habitantes, cuya mentalidad y comportamiento era completamente intolerante y muy cerrado.

Nunca supo la razón y Marta jamás se lo dijo, jamás entendió porque la gente del pueblo las despreciaba demasiado. Por ejemplo, los niños en la escuela le daban pellizcos, otros le escribían insultos en su mesa banco y otros se alejaban de ella. Tal y como si fuera un bicho raro del cual podrías infectarte con sólo tocarlo. Inclusive, Val lograba escuchar a los padres de familia diciéndole a los pequeños que no jugaran con ella.

Para colmo, su familia del lado materno no era la excepción. Sus abuelos odiaban cuidarla y la descuidaban en cualquier momento.

Fuera cual fuera la razón o el error por ese desprecio, Marta no lo soporto ni un día más. Cuando Sullivan le informo que su familia se mudaría a Denver para realizar su servicio eclesiástico, ella no dudo ni un segundo y acepto la oferta de la familia Knoth. De esa forma, ambas tendrían más oportunidades en una ciudad y sería un buen ambiente para ella.

Algo que Val aún le sigue agradeciendo a Knoth, es su honesta ayuda y apoyo con su madre en los momentos más difíciles.

“Te entiendo… las personas hoy en día ya no quieren arriesgarse para salvar a otros… pero, no todos son así… algunos se arriesgan y te dan la mano.”

“Tuve un ángel de la guarda este día… _Jessica_ escucho mis plegarias… tú me salvaste… y debe haber algo para compensar tu ayuda.” El chico le ofreció una rápida sonrisa y después desvió la mirada para concentrarse en el camino.

La chica rio con tranquilidad y se mantuvo algo curiosa ante el nombre.

“Con llevarme a mi hogar es suficiente… sólo déjame afuera de mi casa… Jessica… ella es…” Val se sentía nerviosa, todo parecía indicar que la chica había fallecido. Lo menos que deseaba era mover un nervio en ese asunto.

“Jessica… ella fue una amiga muy querida de mi infancia… ella… falleció… y no te preocupes, hablare con tu madre y le explicare todo.”

Val se sintió mal ante el tono de Blake, era obvio que el asunto con la chica le incomodaba. Pobre, debió amarla demasiado como para ponerse tan desanimado. Estado que disfrazo al cambiar el tema mientras le preguntaba aspectos personales.

Val contestaba cada pregunta e imaginaba alguna buena excusa para convencer a Blake de no entrar al local.

La noche sí que sería muy larga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Si no los alcanzo, ❤¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN!❤


	31. ¿Esto es amor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Debo admitir que la idea que tenía era subir este capítulo en San Valentín, para mi mala suerte mis tiempos y estados de salud lo complicaron T-T  
> Aun así, más vale tarde que nunca en realidad.  
> Les dedico este capítulo a todos mis amados lectores, y a las personas tan dulces en el fandom que han comentado todo este tiempo en mis capítulos y han dejado su apoyo por medio de kudos. Quiero decirles que los aprecio mucho y me siento muy afortunada de conocer a gente tan maravillosa en esta página y fandom.  
> Espero, les guste tanto como a mí al escribirlo.

El año comenzó para Chris como una montaña rusa de emociones. Tanto por su propia experiencia como por las tragedias de su preciado amigo. El rostro lleno de temor y compasión por parte de Scott no se borraba de su mente.

Su camarada tenía mucho más autocontrol de su ira y frustración de lo que él una vez podría lograr. Chris amaba a sus hermanas con mucha locura y si algo les ocurriera o infligiera daño, él desataría su furia a quien sea que se atreviese a lastimarlas.

Scott, mostro siempre apoyo y amor hacia Ashley cuando limpiaban su herida. Era un alivio que pudieran usar algo de morfina, sin embargo, los gestos de la chica mostraron como aún podía sentir la separación de su piel.

A pesar de estar de visita en el campo familiar de sus padres para una rápida limpieza en el interior, Chris no dejaba de pensar en su amigo y en llamarle, entre ratos, para hacerle notificar de su total apoyo ante el problema de Ashley, la chica tardaría semanas en recuperarse por completo y necesitaría usar una banda especial por su quemadura, así como ir a terapia algunos días. La joven madre se recuperaría, pero llevaría algo de tiempo.

Pero, no todo en su vida eran malas noticias, Pauline Glick vino de visita a la Milicia y les informo del estatus sobre Miles, al parecer, Ryman, por precaución, ceso su búsqueda de él, ordenándole a sus hombres que mantuvieran otras prioridades y no se atrevieran a tocarlo para así evitar llamadas de atención. También, el policía infiltrado logro convencer a Sean, por medio de pruebas falsas, que Miles había abandonado el país, los policías lograron imitar pasajes de avión y pasaporte falsos que indicaban que fue a Londres.

El plan resulto a la perfección, pues ninguno de los integrantes seguía ya con la búsqueda y no querían arriesgarse más para buscarlo.

Miles y Chris dieron un enorme respiro ante la noticia, sin embargo, Pauline insistió en que mantuviera el alias de Walter y siguiera con su cabello teñido. Una victoria no garantizaba su seguridad, pero, si le permitiría dormir con tranquilidad y moverse un poco.

Ahora mismo, él y su novio estaban pasando un rato muy a gusto con su madre y hermana en la casa de campo familiar. Parte de la mañana la dedicaron a limpiar la vivienda y sus alrededores. Mary, algunas veces, se ponía a pelear con Miles de algún tema en general, como la poca seguridad o alguna nueva medida del gobierno. Ninguno se ponía de acuerdo al momento de debatir, y cuando Miles estaba a punto de ganar una discusión, Mary iba con Chris para decirle que él le estaba faltando el respeto.

Tanto él como su madre reían al ver la actitud infantil de Mary, desde pequeña, su hermana era muy mala perdedora. Cuando jugaban a las cartas o las escondidas, ella lloraba cada vez que perdía.   

Una vez que terminaron la limpieza en el interior, Chris se sentó debajo de la sombra de un enorme árbol, el cual, aún mantenía el columpio de su infancia y las fuertes ramas en donde solían colocar una hamaca. Tenía los brazos posicionados en su nuca para no hacer presión en la madera y tener mayor comodidad, de esa forma, tenía a la vista los pastizales y la cerca de madera que usaban para mantener a los caballos.

Cuando su padre enfermo, la familia Walker no tuvo otro remedio que vender algunos animales que tenían, siendo los caballos, cabras y vacas lo que lograron vender. Los cerdos y gallinas los mantuvieron por un tiempo, pero fueron vendiéndolos eventualmente al no poder cuidarlos más.

Aun podía recordar esos días, sus hermanas menores eran muy apegadas a los caballos. Tanto Mary como Cindy lloraron cuando tuvieron que despedirse de _princesa_ , la yegua más cariñosa y dócil.

Incluso, después de tantos años, Mary le preguntaba si _princesa_ habría tenido una vida feliz fuera del campo de los Walker. Chris era optimista, ya que esos caballos fueron vendidos a un viejo amigo de su padre, el cual mantenía a varios animales y los trataba con mucho cuidado y cariño.

Suspiro ante aquellos días y se dejó llevar por el aire tan calmado y familiar, el cual, parecía despertarlo de sus recuerdos infantiles y le hacían ver la realidad de las cosas en su vida diaria.

Pensaba, en como llego a conocer a Miles y la forma tan curiosa en cómo se dio su intenso amor. Pero para eso, Chris no pudo evitar recordar un evento en su infancia que lo marco en lo profundo de su alma. Un suceso que lo llevo a tener una esperanza y perspectiva en el amor. Anhelos y esperanzas fomentados en gran parte por su amorosa madre.

Ese instante comenzó en su niñez, cuando apenas era un niño de nueve años. Una de las cosas que él recordaba con más claridad, era la crueldad de sus compañeros, en este caso, los chicos de su escuela primaria. Chris, desde pequeño, fue objeto de burla en la escuela por su aspecto físico. Siempre que llegaba a la escuela escuchaba burlas, risas y ruidos grotescos similares a los de un cerdo debido a su físico.

Sus padres siempre le inculcaron que la violencia no debía ser necesaria en la escuela, que él podía desarmar a cualquiera con palabras y derrotarlo sin dar un golpe, pero, en ese tiempo, Chris se sentía siempre herido por las burlas hacia su aspecto. Como resultado, él terminaba peleando con esos chicos y era llevado a la dirección junto a ellos.

Para su mala suerte, el profesor y el director estaban más a favor de los otros chicos que lo fastidiaban, ya que Chris, por su aspecto, era el más lógico en tener la apariencia de un brabucón.

Negó un poco con la cabeza y se tiro en el pasto para estirar los brazos. Aún con sus ojos cerrados, podía ver esos amargos escenarios: la escuela quejándose de él y los chicos actuando como víctimas. Su madre, quien no creía en la inocencia de los chicos, ponía en su lugar a la escuela y la tachaba de incompetente al contar con personal tan ciego, inclusive, logro que otros chicos hablaran y afirmaran la constante burla hacia Chris y algunos compañeros.

Su madre era una persona de cuidado, ya que, al no haber solución por parte de la escuela, recurrió a llamar a las oficinas centrales de educación y poner manos en el asunto. Su madre tenía esa similitud en Miles ahora que lo pensaba, ambos eran muy intimidantes al momento de defender algo.

Con el tiempo las autoridades escolares solucionaron el problema, castigaron a los chicos y se habló con sus padres del comportamiento. Pero al final de cada día de burla, cada instante lleno de coraje e impotencia, su madre lograba hacerlo sonreír de la mejor manera.

Un día, cuando ambos regresaban de la escuela hacia esta casa al lado de sus atesorados animales, su mamá lo llevo a la hamaca que tenían en el mismo árbol donde reposaba, junto a un pequeño botiquín para atender sus ligeras heridas a causa de la pelea. Ambos se sentaron ahí cerca de la tarde.

Su madre no dejaba de darle palabras tranquilizadoras y él no paraba sus lloriqueos ante el incidente. Pues ese día, él había roto su promesa de no pelear de nuevo.

“Shhh… Chris… no llores cariño, mamá no está enojada contigo.” Dijo Emma Walker con todo el cariño del mundo y con todo el cuidado en sus manos para que su pequeño no sufriera más dolor físico.

“Sé… sé que te dije que… te dije que no pelearía… pero, ¡ellos son los que me provocan! ¡Todos los días se burlan de mí!”

Su madre asentía en cada afirmación y colocaba curitas en sus mejillas y nariz.

“Chris… yo sé cómo te sientes… pero no resuelves nada con pelear de esa forma… no les hagas caso… lo importante es lo que tu sientas y no lo que otros opinen… tu eres muy hermoso cariño.”

Chris la miro con un ceño fruncido y después desvió la mirada.

“Eso lo dices porque eres mi mamá… todos los niños son bonitos para las mamás… cuando en realidad… algunos no lo son.” Chris agacho la cabeza, siendo la voz de sus compañeros lo más fuerte en su cabeza. Voces insoportables que lograban convencerlo poco a poco de lo horrible que él era para los demás, voces fastidiosas que se burlaban de él cada vez que una niña en su clase no quería sentarse a su lado o hacer equipo en pareja.

“No le gusto a ninguna niña…” Su voz sonó con tal desanimo que su madre tuvo que tomar ambas mejillas y confrontar esos ojos con lágrimas.

“Aun eres muy pequeño cariño… pero, recuerda mis palabras, tu encontraras a alguien y esa persona será la más afortunada del mundo por recibir tu amor.”

Chris la miro en sus ojos y fue recibido por una sonrisa llena de calidez y alegría, su tristeza se detuvo por un poco y empezó a cuestionar si su madre tenía razón.

“Pero… ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a alguien así?... ¿Realmente alguien me va a querer?”

Su mamá se acostó en la hamaca y lo acurruco a su lado para abrazarlo. La mujer dejo caer uno de sus pies para mecer la hamaca con ambos adentro.

“Claro que si cariño… sí existe alguien así… pero, puede llevar tiempo… se paciente Chris… yo tarde mucho al encontrar a alguien tan amoroso como tu padre.”

Chris no pudo evitar levantar la mirada y confrontarla. Ella era muy hermosa ante sus ojos, era delgada y con una piel muy suave y clara. Su voz, era como un arrullo capaz de hacerlo dormir y tranquilizarlo.

Si una persona tan hermosa como su madre podría ser tan comprensiva y amable, eso le daba esperanza de que ahí afuera había alguien para él, que lo amaría por lo que es y no por como lucia.

Ese día fue muy cálido, él siendo sostenido y arrullado por su madre mientras el viento los mecía en la hamaca. Ella siempre sabía que decir y como animarlo.

A partir de ahí, intento desviar todas las peleas posibles y dejar de hacer caso a los estúpidos comentarios de sus compañeros. Pareció funcionar de cierto modo, los chicos comenzaron a perder el interés una vez que Chris actuaba como si no existieran. Cuando se ponía a reflexionar sobre ello, termino sintiendo lastima por sus compañeros de clase, ellos tenían prejuicios tan vacíos y sin sentidos. Estaban tan aburridos con sus vidas que buscaban fastidiar a los demás con el fin de entretenerse.

Pobres, tal vez ellos no tenían el apoyo y amor que su madre lograba dar. En vez de enojo, sintió mucha lastima.

El descenso de esos ataques no fue lo único que cambio, Chris empezó a tener como costumbre el observar las hermosas estrellas en la ventana de su habitación. Sostenía al pequeño cerdo de peluche que tenía y miraba con detalle cada punto brillante a la distancia. Se preguntaba, si la persona que lo amaría estaría mirando ese bello paisaje al igual que él, pensaba si esa persona le sostendría la mano cuando él lo pidiese, si lo abrazaría todo el tiempo y le diría cuanto era amado, si ambos tendrían una casa y vivirían felices para siempre y si lloraría con la sola idea de perderlo. Soñaba cada noche en anhelos y esperanzas que lo mantenían positivo a enamorarse de alguien, pero, al pasar los años, su idea del amor fue apagándose como una vela.

Otros intereses y preocupaciones fueron llegando a su vida a medida que crecía. Había momentos en los que recordaba a su viejo yo y reía al recordar como los problemas que él consideraba enormes, eran diminutos ahora en su vida adulta.

Aunque tuvo experiencias en preparatoria, no era lo que él esperaba en realidad. Más que amor, era solo una atracción momentánea.

Cuando entro a la milicia y terminó parte de su servicio, sintió que estaría completamente solo. La idea en general no le molestaba, él estaba conforme con su trabajo en las instalaciones y la relación con su familia.

Sin embargo, todo eso cambio un día. El día cuando Miles y su camarógrafo llegaron a realizar una entrevista a los soldados.

El momento que dio inicio a que ambos se conocieran más y más.

“¡Chris! ¡La cena esta lista!” La voz de Miles lo despertó de sus pensamientos y lo hizo notar como las estrellas ya estaban saliendo una vez que llego el atardecer. Sonrió un poco y se dirigió a la casa ya iluminada por las luces interiores y exteriores, al acercarse, podía notar el delicioso aroma del pollo recién salido del horno y del puré de papa acompañado con apio.

No necesito de ayudar en algo más, ya que su novio y familia decidieron servirle a él, argumentando que Chris fue el que hizo más trabajo durante la limpieza y el que movió lo más pesado en todo el día.

Al tomar asiento y comer un buen bocado del platillo, la familia empezó a conversar un poco de la situación en general. Como el trabajo se estaba poniendo pesado y era poco posible un cese a diversas reuniones en la familia. Esa razón fue suficiente para sacar como tema de conversación el matrimonio de Chris y Miles. Su madre jamás se detenía en confesar lo feliz que estaba por él.

“En serio no puedo creer vayas a casarte… siempre me pregunto que le viste.” Dijo Mary mientras miraba a su platillo.

Miles dio una carcajada algo amarga al notar lo directa y amargada que la chica era.

“Mary, ya hemos hablado de esto, debes respetar las decisiones de tu hermano… además, tu y yo sabemos que tu actitud es infantil… cariño, sólo estas celosa de que tu hermano le ponga más atención a Miles ¿no me lo habías dicho en la cena de Navidad?... oh, ahora que lo pienso, habías bebido un poco.” 

Mary se tapó el rostro con ambas manos ante la vergüenza, era verdad que se pasó de copas esa noche y se puso sentimental con su madre, pero era muy orgullosa como para admitir sus celos por su hermano.

“Si él te hace feliz… creo que no importan mis sospechas.”

Chris le sonrió a su hermana y no pudo evitar sentir ternura por ella. Mary es, desde pequeña, algo celosa. Cuando eran niños, no le gustaba que Chris jugara con otros infantes o le dejara de prestar atención.

Rio al recordar cuando él se puso la bata azul de su madre y un sombrero de verano purpura para jugar a la casita con sus hermanas.

Haría lo que sea por ambas chicas, aunque incluyera que él se disfrazara de chica.

“Hija, desde que conozco a Miles, no dejaba de pensar que él era una versión tuya… ambos tienen mucho en común.”

Mary no pudo soportar el comentario e hizo un escándalo con la sola idea de ser comparada con Upshur.

Según ella, había una diferencia abismal entre gustos y pasiones, que era incluso imposible que ambos se llevaran bien en un futuro. Sin embargo, a ojos de Emma y de Chris, la actitud de Mary representaba un poco a Miles cuando él trataba de defender sus puntos. Ambos eran iguales, pero tal vez era algo difícil el tratar de llevarse bien con personas del mismo temperamento.

Al terminar entre burlas y carcajadas, Mary saco de un librero un enorme álbum de fotos casi de la anchura de una biblia. En ella, había imágenes de sus padres y abuelos, escenarios importantes referentes al campo, al igual que viajes, celebraciones y logros.

Había una foto que tomaba todo el tamaño de la página, era una foto muy bien cuidada de su familia.

Su madre usaba un peinado por encima de sus hombros y su padre tenía un peinado similar al estilo militar. La familia vestía formalmente en la imagen y la decoración por atrás consistía en una silla y cortinas rojas y blancas. En sus pies, había una alfombra. Toda la familia sonreía, tanto padres como hijos. Las niñas en cambio, estaban muy apegadas con Chris, quien sostenía la mano de ambas. 

Con relatos y recuerdos memorables de esas imágenes, la familia se quedó en silencio al escuchar claros golpeteos en la puerta. Chris se puso en alerta ante lo sucedido. Al mirar el reloj de pared, noto que eran las diez y media de la noche. Era imposible que un civil cualquiera los visitara y más al estar alejados de otros ranchos y casas.

“¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?” Emma se levantó del sofá y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta, sin embargo, fue detenida por Chris, quien la llevo a que tomara asiento en la sala con Miles y Mary, para después sacar una pistola de mano de su mochila. La hija sujetó a su madre de los hombros a manera de protección y para que no se moviera.

Su situación con esos maleantes no era lo único que lo ponía en peligro, sino un posible ladrón o desconocido.

Al mirar por el aro de la puerta, su arma cayo en el suelo al ver de quien se trataba.

“¿Chris?... ¿Qué sucede?” Emma se levantó de nuevo y se acercó a su hijo enseguida.

Chris las miro con mucha preocupación y sin ser capaz de procesar la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta.

“No puede ser.” Chris no pudo expresar su respuesta con las palabras correctas, así que abrió lo puerta para que fuera visto por los presentes.

Miles logro reconocerla por las fotos familiares y ambas mujeres se levantaron con rapidez, similar a los soldados cuando les dan una orden.

“Cindy…” Dijo Emma completamente en shock al ver a su pequeña regresar a casa.

“Yo… sé que es muy tarde y… y que no debería de estar aquí… pero… ya no vivo con Evelyn… las dos terminamos y… no tenía otro lugar a donde ir… claro, si ustedes me dejan…” Sus lágrimas cayeron como dos corrientes al mencionar la última frase. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de mirar a la familia por la vergüenza.

Emma no dudo ningún instante y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

“Pe-Perdón… me siento tan mal por todo… pero, ya no quise seguir así. Los amo demasiado… por favor, perdónenme.” Cindy estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y con respiraciones agitadas.

Miles no necesito de más evidencia de su honestidad, la chica estaba desecha y era similar a una pequeña niña que necesitaba del consuelo de su familia, la chica buscaba ser recibida a un abrigo lleno de amor para así ser capaz de empezar de nuevo.

“Pero, que ocurrió… ¿Por qué ambas terminaron?” Dijo Mary completamente impresionada, nunca imagino que su hermana volvería a casa.

Cindy soltó su maleta y paso ambas manos por sus húmedos ojos.

“Ella… me engaño… la vi saliendo con otra chica de mi área de trabajo… las dos ni siquiera tuvieron el valor de decírmelo… me fui sin decirle nada, sólo le deje una nota… le deje en claro que no deseaba saber más de ella… y ya no quiero verla.”

Todos la miraron con algo de compasión, la familia Walker no sabía cómo expresarse ante lo sucedido, por un lado, la joven estaba completamente herida por la infidelidad, ellos la consolarían sin importar que y jamás le darían la espalda por el error. Pero, al mismo tiempo, los tres estaban aliviados de que esa relación tan toxica hubiera acabado.

Sin más, la familia le expreso su apoyo y le hizo ver que ella merecía una mejor relación, con una pareja amorosa y capaz de crear una amistad sincera con la familia.

Para desviar un poco el dolor de la chica, Chris presento a su prometido. Su hermana, estaba impresionada y algo avergonzada por saber tan poco de la relación de su hermano con otras personas. Ambos se saludaron y dieron un abrazo, momento que ayudo a Miles a sentir la figura de la chica, a su parecer, la sentía algo delgada, pero más de lo normal. Tal vez el problema con la relación lo tenía desde hace tiempo y termino haciéndole efecto en su cuerpo.

Miles no fue el único en notarlo, Emma lo presintió también y le dio una gran porción del festín que la familia había compartido. Chris no se detuvo a invitarla a su futura boda y presentarla con más personas, sentía que interactuar con más gente le ayudaría.

Como la llegada de Cindy fue inesperada, Miles y Chirs decidieron cederle una de las habitaciones dentro del hogar. Prefiriendo dormir en un pequeño almacén que la familia fue acomodando como una recamara para las visitas, tenía una cama matrimonial, una ventana y una cajonera.

El lugar no era muy preferible para el tiempo de frio ya que la temperatura era mucho más helada al estar al exterior y la madera no era suficiente para detener la fría temperatura.

Aunque Emma quería que durmieran en la sala, la joven pareja prefirió tener su privacidad en aquel cuarto.

Sus miradas reflejaban unas intenciones diferentes a dormir, propósitos que parecieron muy obvios a los ojos ajenos.

El lugar era muy cómodo. Una vez que entraron, Miles no dudo en acostarse en la cama, el colchón parecía moldearse al peso y forma de su cuerpo, causando una mucho mejor comodidad al estirarse como un gato.

Chris, por otro lado, se sentó en la esquina y se quitó sus botas de combate con sus propios pies y se acostó al lado de Miles, ambos dejaron descansar un poco los músculos sin detener la mirada hacia el techo de madera.

Al exterior, podía escucharse el viento hacer eco entre los árboles y un peculiar silbido entre la madera.

Miles, no dudo y deposito un brazo en el estómago de Chris y lo apretó para que sintiera el abrazo. Chris tomo la iniciativa y se colocó encima de él con una sonrisa.

Paso una mano por el rostro del rubio y pudo sentir aquella suavidad en su piel, su caricia dejo el cálido rostro y se dirigió al pectoral. En segundos, él deslizo su mano por la playera de Miles y acaricio uno de los pezones. Miles se estiro un poco, como si el sólo toque fuera una corriente eléctrica muy fuerte. La emoción fue tan intensa que logro sentir la temperatura corporal aumentar enseguida.

Nunca imagino que la abstinencia tan íntima lo dejara tan hambriento y deseoso de más. Había esperado con ansiedad esta noche y se sentía culpable al no dejar de pensar en ese momento mientras conversaba con su futura familia.  

Dejando sus culpas de lado, Miles no se quedó inmóvil y empezó a tocar el rostro de Chris con mucho cuidado.

Le emocionaba el sentir esa textura tan típica en su piel, quería tocar más y hacer tantas cosas ante el temor de que fuera un sueño creado por su propia desesperación.

De los dos, Chris era el más ansioso y hambriento de deseo. Dejo de acariciarlo para quitarse la chamarra y playera, dejando sólo sus pantalones puestos. Sin preguntar, Chris le quito con algo de rapidez su ropa, siendo el ruido del zipper y la cama los únicos en hacer eco.

En su desnudes, Chris podía sentir con su mano el miembro que latía con vehemencia, siendo ese uno de los factores en excitarlo más.

Entre latidos y suspiros, ambos hombres procuraban tocar y acariciar todas las partes que la distancia y sus manos les permitían. Miles se detuvo por varios minutos al sentir las manos de Chris tomar su pene. El roce de sus dedos en una zona tan sensible y anhelada, provocaron un gemido sorpresivo por su parte.

Chris saco una risa de triunfo y posiciono a Miles en medio de la cama, después, él se colocó entre sus piernas y deslizo su mano en la suavidad de sus piernas hasta llegar a la zona deseada.

Sus gemidos fueron suficiente para lamer la punta y tomarlo por completo al sentir los lentos empujes de su pareja.

“Chris… yo también… yo quiero… déjame…” El rubio ya ni era capaz de formular frases completas, lo único que su mente podía procesar era la calidez y excitación que Chris le estaba proporcionando, si seguía de esa manera, él llegaría al orgasmo en cualquier momento, nunca imagino que la abstinencia de este amor lo volverían tan vulnerable.

“Perdóname, ya no me puedo detener…” Las palabras eran muy ciertas, en la milicia, él tuvo que poner todas sus fuerzas para no realizar nada indebido en su trabajo, pero era una tentación incontrolable. Ahora entendía lo que un alcohólico o persona adicta a una droga sentían al no tener su dosis. Estar con Miles en esta intimidad, era como recibir la cantidad necesaria para avanzar.

Necesitaba expresar tanto esta noche, aunque eso significara que no durmiera.

“Deseaba tanto tenerte así en la milicia, Miles, no tengo idea de donde obtuve tanto autocontrol… muy en el fondo te quería de esta manera… no dejaba de fantasear sobre ello.”

Miles rio un poco al ver la similitud en ambos, realmente se querían demasiado.

“Yo me masturbaba a escondidas… así que yo también estaba muy desesperado… pero, aquí estamos, juntos a pesar de este problema… ya no hablemos de eso…”

Miles, con todas sus fuerzas, acerco a Chris hacia él para darle un apasionado y profundo beso, notando con claridad el salado sabor en sus labios y su lengua invadiendo su boca. No dudo en tocar el duro miembro a través de la tela del pantalón de su novio, siendo la atención necesaria para que el soldado quitara las últimas piezas de ropa.

Aunque las luces estaban apagadas, ambos contaban con la luna como única iluminación a través de algunos orificios de la madera y por la silueta de la puerta. No era como si lo necesitaran para lo que estaban haciendo, ambos conocían cada parte de cada uno y los puntos clave para enloquecer y emocionar.

A pesar de la disposición de Miles, Chris regreso entre sus piernas y empezó a tocar su apretada entrada, dedicando tiempo para colocarle una buena porción de lubricante.

Con la oscuridad, Miles no fue capaz de mirar el momento o procedencia de la botella.

Sin pensar tanto en algo menor, Miles se dejó llevar por los ligeros movimientos en dicha área, caricias tan gentiles y cuidadosas que Chris procuraba en cada sesión. Exploraciones en toda su área, acompañado de expresiones y cumplidos hacia su hermoso cuerpo físico y suave piel. Miles dio un gemido y suspiro casi al mismo tiempo ante el amor de Chris hacia él. Siempre hacia eso en la intimidad, todo el tiempo se aseguraba de no lastimarlo, tanto en esto como en el momento de hacer el amor.

“¿Listo?” Chris miro en dirección de Miles a pesar de no tener una vista clara.

“Siempre.” Su voz era como un susurro únicamente audible entre ambos. Sin dudarlo, Miles se colocó debajo de Chris para recibirlo por completo. Chris, en cambio, acerco una almohada y la coloco debajo de sus muslos, de forma que pudiera alzarse un poco.

“No… no te quiero lastimar, así que…”

“Chris… no la harás, jamás lo has hecho y jamás lo harás… pero, lo prometo, te diré si me lastimas… mira, siente…” En ese instante, Miles tomo la mano de Chris y la posiciono en su corazón.

Miles dio un suspiro de impresión al notar lo acelerado de sus propios latidos, ¿era posible que esos besos y caricias lo dejaran así? ¿influía en ese grado?

“Yo estoy loco por ti… no me hagas esperar.” Dijo al colocar la otra mano en su rostro.

El soldado no necesito que se lo repitieran dos veces, coloco un poco de lubricante en su pene y lo dirigió en la entrada. Al insertar la punta en la entrada, no pudo avanzar más. Sentir el calor de Miles rodeándolo en esa zona, lo debilitó enseguida.

Miles parecía sentir lo mismo, pero en lugar de detenerse, él quería sentir la unión de ambos por completo, logrando de esta manera empujar hacia Chris y recibir más de él.

Chris, quien tan poco era capaz de contener la necesidad y deseo hacia su pareja, realizo su primer empuje hasta donde su cuerpo lo permitía. Los gemidos y respiraciones de Miles lo hicieron romper su autocontrol y aumentar la intensidad de sus movimientos.

Miles, se sintió libre de ser escandaloso en esta ocasión, teniendo el pequeño cuarto alejado de las mujeres dentro de casa y con ayuda del viento entre los árboles para cubrir sus voces.

Esta es, sin lugar a dudas, su noche más atesorada y única. Sentir a Chris en lo profundo de su ser, con movimientos que le robaban el aliento y con el aroma tan adictivo capaz de marearlo y excitarlo más.

Chris pareció algo desesperado al tratar de buscar la mano de Miles en la cama. Al encontrarla, la apretó y se aferró a ella con fuerza, siendo la poca luz de la luna la que iluminara el dorado anillo que simbolizaba su compromiso.

Una ola de emoción sacudió al rubio ante la realización de eso. Este hombre, el más maravilloso y único, seria suyo muy pronto.

“Te amo, Chris, te amo.” Dijo desde lo más profundo de su alma, siendo un beso lo que sellara y probara la verdad en sus palabras.

“Yo también te amo Miles… en verdad te amo.” Dijo para devolver otro beso en los labios con más lentitud, siendo el rostro del rubio una nueva zona para depositar sus besos.

“Levántate…” Miles, obedientemente, hizo lo indicado y tomo la mano de su pareja para que lo guiara.

Entre crujidos de la cama y movimientos de almohadas, el joven logro sentarse en las piernas de Chris, de forma que pudiera unirse a él de nuevo y confrontarlo cara a cara.

El soldado le sonrió y lo sujeto de las caderas para que no cayera al suelo. A partir de ahí, Miles empezó a moverse y a sostener el hombro de Chris mientras que con la otra mano toco su cabeza de forma que sus frentes tuvieran contacto.

Las palabras ya no eran necesarias, sus sonidos sólo eran gemidos y gruñidos ante la maravillosa sensación, ante el perfecto sentimiento de estar al lado del ser amado, de compartir la pasión mutua y completamente amorosa del acto.

No buscaban diversión o lo hacían por inmadurez, ambos querían mostrar el amor mutuo y sincero. Transmitir cuanto afecto había el uno del otro.

La calidez de ambos en el sexo, los sonidos, suplicas de sus voces y varias mordidas de amor entre ambos, sólo lograron que alcanzaran el clímax y se quedaran perdidos en la cima de sus emociones.

Miles sentía que perdía la conciencia en minutos, pues sus memorias sobre llegar al orgasmo pasaron a ambos acurrucados en la cama, Chris incluso uso un trapo para limpiar los rastros de su semen en la pequeña corriente entre sus piernas.

Ambos estaban cansados, pero satisfechos con ellos mismos.

“Sabes… cuando te invite a salir… aún tenía mis dudas.” Dijo Chris mientras acariciaba la espalda sudorosa de Miles. El comentario pareció alarmarlo y ponerlo en alerta, pues se tensó un poco y le mantuvo la mirada. Por lo poco de la luz, el soldado podía notar que estaba impresionado.

“¿Qué?”

“No creía realmente que tu sintieras algo… aunque Scott y Summer me decían que era muy obvio por tus visitas en la milicia… es que… una parte de mi aún no cree que algo tan bueno pudiera pasarme… yo soy fe…”

Miles no dejo siquiera que terminara la frase. Con ambas manos, tapo la boca de Chris de forma que no dijera esa horrible palabra.

“Chris, no permitiré que digas eso… eso no es verdad, tu eres el ser humano más precioso que he conocido, me has hecho el hombre más feliz en tantas maneras y me has convertido en alguien mejor… aunque Pauline nos dijo que estaba a salvo, quiero que sepas esto…” Miles dejo de abrazarlo y se sentó en la cama, aún desnudo y con la cálida cobija cubriéndole. Quería decirle sus reflexiones desde hace tiempo, conclusiones de las cuales, él en lo profundo comprendía, sólo darían como resultado un enojo en su pareja.

“Incluso… incluso si yo muriera… prefiero eso… prefiero morir que haber vivido una vida sin haberme enamorado de ti, y no es que valore poco mi vida, pero necesito que sepas como me siento… quiero que hagamos una promesa ahora.”

Chris no sabía que decir o como debería sentirse. Si dejar su amor crecer al ver el grado en el que una persona como él era amada, o por el hecho de que Miles hablaba de su muerte. Estuvo a punto de recriminar el comentario, no le gustaba escuchar esa forma de pensar y mucho menos en alguien tan aventurero y fuerte de espíritu como Miles, pero, decidió esperar.

“Pase lo que pase… estaremos juntos. Daremos lo mejor para estar juntos.” Miles sintió sus labios y voz quebrarse ante la idea. La sola imagen de ambos siendo separados, le partía el corazón, como si alguien se lo apretara con fuerza.

“Lo prometo… no permitiré que nada malo te pase.”

“Yo tampoco…” Miles se acostó de nuevo y deposito su brazo en la parte del pectoral y el estómago.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos y callados por unos minutos, pensando en cómo las cosas podrían cambiar en cualquier momento. Ellos eran optimistas, siempre procuraban serlo y más con excelentes noticas tan prometedoras de la detective.  

“Una vez que nos casemos, ¿No te gustaría que nos mudáramos?” Dijo Chris para romper el silencio y equilibrar el ambiente.

“Wow, ¿y eso tan de repente?”

“Era una idea… o tal vez es el cansancio hablando… pero quería saber tu opinión… la milicia me ofrece una casa, pero, seguiría siendo propiedad de ellos al final… yo quiero tener una propiedad que sea mía y quiero compartirla contigo.”

Miles se quedó callado mientras procesaba todo lo dicho, dejándose llevar por ese hipotético escenario. Ambos, compartiendo una casa, mucho más espaciosa y en un vecindario lindo, como cualquier pareja normal.

No le molestaba el apartamento, pero había ocasiones en las que chocaban o no cambian al momento de pasar por el pasillo.

“Es una idea maravillosa… busquemos una… en alguna buena zona.” Dijo ya somnoliento y cansado por las labores en la mañana y por el sexo tan anhelado que tuvieron. Sus ojos ya eran pesados cuando contesto.     

“Aunque, me gusta la idea de una casa en el campo… que este alejada de las personas… tú sabes, sin ojos curiosos… tus padres sí que sabían vivir bien.”

Chris se carcajeo un poco y se dejó llevar por la conversación, pero ya con sus ojos cerrados esta vez. Dudaba que hubiera una segunda ronda.

“Pero, hay una desventaja… las escuelas están lejos… no sería bueno para un _niño_ …”

El comentario tomo a Chris por sorpresa, por qué su novio metería a un infante en la ecuación. Se quedo pensativo por un tiempo, pero la curiosidad lo domino y formulo su pregunta.

“Miles ¿a qué te refieres al mencionar a un niño?”

“¿Miles?”

Su única respuesta fue un ronquido y respiraciones rítmicas. Miles ya había caído al mundo del sueño y prefirió no despertarlo.

Tal vez le preguntaría en la mañana, la curiosidad no se iría, de eso estaba seguro.

 ***

“Eres genial… ¿lo sabias?” Dijo Waylon desde un pequeño sillón de espera en la ventana que exponía a los maniquís con vestidos de novia. Tenía una de sus manos sujetando su barbilla y un rostro lleno de admiración y orgullo hacia Eddie.

“¿A qué te refieres cariño?” Eddie dejo de concentrarse en su nuevo diseño y miro al rubio con curiosidad.

“La chica que vino… otros diseñadores no la hubieran atendido… pero, tú la trataste con mucha amabilidad… eres genial porque nunca abandonas a nadie.”

Eddie se levantó de su silla, dejando el boceto y lápices atrás mientras se acercaba a su pareja.

Hace una hora, antes de que cerrara de hecho, llego una chica con algo de sobrepeso. Tanto ella como sus familiares estaban desesperados porque nadie quería realizar una comisión por su físico. inclusive algunas lágrimas le salían porque las demás personas le hicieron sentir mal por su apariencia física.

Eddie le dio mucho apoyo y la hizo sentir hermosa desde muchas maneras, tanto por su cabello rizado y por el hermoso tono de piel. Él le prometió realizar su pedido y, sin perder tiempo, empezó a realizar un dibujo de como deseaba su vestido.

Waylon miraba asombrado y feliz como Eddie estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle la ayuda a quien lo necesitase de verdad.

“No hay que darme tanto crédito, tal vez no le guste el producto final. Me ha pasado eso algunas veces… no es lindo cuando eso ocurre.”

“Ella adorara tu trabajo…” Waylon miro los vestidos en cuestión y sintió que esa posibilidad estaba lejos de suceder. “Eres increíble en esto… tienes mucho talento, no dudes de eso ningún momento.” Waylon lo miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lo abrazo con fuerza. Deposito su rostro en sus pectorales y cerro sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el cariño de ambos.

“Si comparamos trabajos, el tuyo es el más talentoso… tu controlas hasta al más temido… quisiera tener ese manera de ayudar.”    

Ambos rieron un poco sin romper el abrazo. Debido a sus tiempos y trabajos, ya era pocas las veces que pasaban el rato o tenían una cita. Waylon sentía que eso terminaría muy pronto, ya que sus vacaciones asignadas estaban por llegar.

“Lo mío no es la gran cosa, debo mantener un orden y procedimiento preciso o inesperado… yo mataría por tener tu talento.”

Waylon dejo de abrazarlo, pero Eddie no estaba listo para la separación, se aferró al cuerpo de Waylon por detrás y se aseguró de sujetarlo con fuerza. Inhaló la fragancia de su cuello y parte de su cabello, usando la colonia que tanto amaba.

“¿Qué más te gusta de mí?” Pregunto con una carcajada al final. Quería escuchar su honesta opinión.

Waylon pareció entenderlo y continuo con su respuesta, no sin antes sujetar una de las manos de Eddie y acariciar su cabello hasta despeinarlo un poco.

“Eres amable, protector, siempre estás ahí para todos aquellos que amas… no te gusta defraudar a nadie, eres valiente y muy leal al extremo…” Waylon se sonrojo un poco al recordar otras actividades en las que él era bueno. “Creo que no necesito mencionar tu talento en la cama… eres perfecto.” Dijo escapándosele una risita inocente.

Eddie lo abrazo con más fuerza y pudo sentir un movimiento en su cuello, como si Eddie negara lo que él había confesado.

“Aunque dices eso… hay ocasiones en las que siento que me das mucho crédito… siento que no lo merezco.”

“Eddie, podría traer a cualquier otro y te diría lo maravilloso que eres… tú me salvaste, de muchas maneras.”

Waylon lo miro con una sonrisa, siendo un rostro de asombro por parte de Eddie lo que recibiera en respuesta. Nunca imagino que Waylon lo tenía en ese concepto.

Era afortunado en verdad, contaba con una linda familia, una madre con un apoyo incondicional, un hijo lleno de talento y maravilloso, un hermano que seguía sus aventuras desde la infancia y, finalmente, una pareja tan dulce y amorosa, capaz de abrirle las puertas a tantos estados de armonía.

No se contuvo y le dio un beso muy lento. Waylon lo hizo de igual manera, pero con algo de desesperación mientras acariciaba la mitad de su rostro.

“Eres el hombre al que deseo amar el resto de mi vida…” La voz de Waylon se escuchó esta vez como un susurro. Era tan bajo que Eddie dudo de que hubiera escuchado bien.

¿Era posible? ¿Waylon pensaba igual que él?

Antes de que Eddie pudiera decir el nombre del rubio, el diseñador escuchó el peculiar sonido de la campana en la entrada, indicando la llegada de un cliente. Al voltear, miraron a Dennis, con varias manchas de pintura purpura en los brazos y en el pantalón.

Tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios y un poco de cansancio notado en sus piernas y hombros, se sentó de inmediato en una silla de madera cercana a la caja registradora.

“Buenas noches… perdón, creo que interrumpí algo.”

En segundos, ambos hombres se miraron detenidamente, en miradas y sonrisas, los dos prefirieron dejar en otra ocasión su asunto.   

“No te preocupes hijo, ¿Cómo estuvo la salida? ¿Ganaron?”

Dennis soltó una carcajada y saco el medallón de imitación de oro en simbolismo de su victoria.

“Nos fue increíble, los chicos se pusieron algo melancólicos porque nos iríamos, pero tuvimos una excelente salida.”

Eddie se acercó a su hijo y deposito su brazo por encima de sus hombros, lo abrazo de forma cariñosa y orgullosa. Le encantaba verlo de esa manera, riendo y mostrando cualquier logro que alcanzase.

Ahora que lo recordaba, Dennis le menciono que invitaría a un amigo.

“Por cierto, ¿tu amigo logro asistir?”

“Oh, sí, de hecho, él me salvo el pellejo muchas veces… y me enseño más trucos.”

Ahora Eddie ya no tenía dudas, Dennis sentía algo por un chico esta vez, comprobar eso sólo le dieron ganas de saber más, como era esa persona o si era alguien mayor de edad, tal vez alguien cercano que ya conocía.

Fuera quien fuera, él deseaba conocerlo y asegurarse de que fuera una buena persona. Confiaba en Dennis, pero quería sentirse más seguro si él mismo lo veía.

“¿Un nuevo amigo?” Waylon se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con mucha impresión y curiosidad.

Pasaron muchas cosas en el juego de tiro, cosas que provocaban un ardor en su cara y un latido acelerado en su corazón al recordar lo sucedido.

“Puede decirse que sí… pero, no es algo muy seguro y establecido.” Una risita se le escapo ante la respuesta. Nunca había sentido tanta emoción como este día. Sus respiraciones todavía le dolían cada vez que exhalaba.

Waylon le dio una sonrisa gracias al aura que radiaba en el chico, su estado de ánimo era muy contagioso, siendo suficiente para despejar sus dudas sobre su seguridad. No era posible, dudaba que Jeremy tuviera que ver en esto y más con él a punto de irse de la ciudad.

Casi al momento, cuando tomaron asiento, llego un mensajero con un ramo de rosas de color rosado, las puntas estaban envueltas en de un papel blanco y con un moño purpura hecho de tela.

“Buenas noches, disculpen, vengo a entregar este ramo a Dennis Gluskin.” El chico se les acerco con una sonrisa de cortesía y le dio el ramo a Dennis al sentir la proximidad del chico.

De hecho, el joven le pidió una identificación y una firma para terminar con su trabajo.

Eddie y Waylon quedaron boquiabiertos e impresionados por el detalle. Eddie se acercó a él y tomo la nota en la envoltura blanca en forma de carta.

Fue respetuoso y se la dio a Dennis para que la leyera.

Dennis la leyó y tuvo una sonrisa, para no dejar a sus padres con la angustia, decidió leerla en voz alta.

“Quiero que me perdones por no verte en la obra de Diciembre, te vi en los videos y me siento tan mal por perder la oportunidad de verte en persona. ¡Soy tu admirador! Me asegurare de verte de nuevo.” Dennis miraba la nota con una sonrisa y una carcajada se le escapó por la emoción. Él ya tenía la sospecha de quien pertenecían. Era un lindo detalle, pero lo suficiente para hacerlo sentir amado y deseado.

“Wow, ¿Un admirador? ¿Quién está loco por ti Dennis?” Waylon se le acerco y miro la carta con mucha curiosidad, no sin antes darle cumplidos al chico por ser merecedor del gesto.

“¿De quién serán?” Eddie se acercó esta vez y sujeto el ramo con mucho cuidado, deseaba ponerlos en un jarrón con agua y dejar que su hijo decidiera el lugar que deseara.

“¿Podrían cuidarlas por un momento? Me cambiare de ropa.” Dennis se fue del local y se dirigió a su cuarto inmediatamente. Una vez que cerró la puerta, sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo.

Al encenderlo, se dio cuenta de que Jeremy le había escrito.

_“¿Te gustaron las flores? Me hubiera gustado darte algo mejor, pero, sentí que era lo más adecuado por lo que pasamos hoy en la tarde.”_

_“Fue un día fabuloso Dennis.”_

_“Te vere en New York.”_

Y con esas palabras, el ánimo y esperanzas del joven se elevaron como nunca. Sentía que esa energía sería suficiente para mantener una emoción y estado de ánimo duradero, sentía que sería capaz de hacer lo que sea.

Pasaron tantas cosas en el evento que tuvieron, revelaciones y nuevos retos que simbolizaban una señal de cambio y buena suerte. Cambios de los cuales, Dennis, sabría que soñaría esta noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 :3  
> Y nuestros bebés tuvieron su mating season y con menos estrés ante la seguridad de Miles.  
> Se que tienen preguntas, ¿Qué quiso decir Miles antes de dormir? ¿Qué habrá pasado entre Dennis y Jeremy? ¿Qué fluff nos esperara en próximos capis? XD  
> ¡Se aclarará en próximos capis!  
> ¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo!  
> ¡Los amo a cada uno de ustedes!


	32. Mi manera de amar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todo el mundo del Outlast fandom. Wow, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice esta historia. En mi defensa, les diré que las horas y exámenes de trabajo se duplicaron en estos meses. Debía poner más atención y rendimiento en este tiempo y me dejaban con una incapacidad para actualizar.   
> Tenia tantas ganas de escribir y compartir con ustedes la historia de nuestros personajes, sonreír al ver sus comentarios y reírme al ver como notaban los puntos clave de mis historias.  
> ¡Un enorme gracias por comentar y leer el fic!  
> Espero que esta humilde historia les de una sonrisa, mensajes y la emoción que siempre me demuestran al comentar. Gracias por esperarme y seguir aquí.

Pauline estaba sintiendo tanta pesadez en sus ojos, totalmente causado por los desvelos entre reportes y pláticas con sus superiores. Sus deberes en Denver no eran lo único que la mantenían concentrada, también le llegaba trabajo de sus compañeros sobre algunos sucesos ocurridos en New York y de cómo se debería proceder a ellos tanto de forma policial y legal.

Pero eso no le estaba causando tanta fatiga, el insoportable sonido de su tono de celular, similar a una fuerte e insoportable sirena, le hacían dar un gruñido de frustración por ser el obstáculo hacia el mundo del sueño.

No quiso prestarle atención al móvil y prefirió continuar con su descanso, sin embargo, la insistencia de la llamada ya le reflejaba que era una verdadera urgencia. Sin parecer poco profesional, sostuvo el celular y deslizo el circulo verde para aceptar la llamada.

“¿Bueno?” A pesar del esfuerzo, Pauline dejo escapar una voz llena de fatiga. Sintió una punzada de culpa ante semejante desliz.

_“Detective Glick, una disculpa, sé que ha tenido mucho trabajo y es algo temprano para llamarle, pero es muy urgente el motivo de mi llamada.”_

La mujer se sentó y apoyo su espalda en la cabecera decorativa de la cama, con la esperanza de mantenerse despierta.

“No se preocupe, no hay problema, he tenido mucho trabajo recientemente… dígame, ¿Qué deseaba informarme?” La mujer paso su mano hacia sus parpados y los tallo un poco para tener una mejor visión y no la borrosa causada por las lagañas.

_“Lo encontraron señorita Glick, ¿recuerda el caso de violación en Arizona? ¿En el pueblo Temple Gate? Encontraron al sujeto, pero necesitamos que la testigo verifique si es el mismo tipo. Aun así, por las descripciones que se archivaron, creemos que este es el mismo hombre... el problema es que investigamos los registros del pueblo y la joven ya no está viviendo ahí… quise pedirle su ayuda porque usted tiene acceso a los registros civiles de los Estados… de esa forma podríamos contactar a la mujer.”_

Pauline sintió la energía regresar y en instantes se dirigió a su laptop y la encendió sin perder tiempo.

“Esa es una buena noticia, se le hará justicia a esta mujer… recuerdo el caso a la perfección, fui practicante en esos años. Descuide, yo la buscare en el sistema… muchas gracias por notificarme.” Dijo sin perder la mirada en la pantalla de inicio cargándose y dándole finalmente acceso a las herramientas al poner su contraseña.

Miro en los archivos de su computadora y escogió la opción de comando de voz para encontrar su resultado.

“Arizona… Temple Gate… _Marta_ …” Decía la detective con mucha concentración al ver el movimiento de los documentos y la actualización ante su orden.

Al darle clic al documento que buscaba, se abrió con rapidez un documento escaneado en PDF sobre la joven, en él estaba un reporte y documentos que relataban lo sucedido, así como pruebas médicas y fotografías físicas del incidente.

En una esquina, incluso, estaba una foto tomada por la policía sobre la chica, su piel era muy blanca y su cabello oscuro como la noche, pero su mirada era capaz de romperle el corazón a cualquiera, tenía una mirada de fatiga, sus ojos lucían vacíos y estaban vidriosos, mientras que debajo de ellos, cargaban con bolsas oscuras causadas por el desvelo.

Al encontrar el nombre completo, entro al sistema de registros en el que tenía acceso e ingreso el nombre.

No sabía si tenía suerte o si era el destino, pero la búsqueda le mostro que la mujer vivía en Denver y que tenía un puesto comercial. Pauline anoto la dirección y decidió hacerle una visita.

Tenía algo de temor al no saber cómo recibiría la noticia.

***

Jeremy no dejaba de mostrar una sonrisa en su cara. Ya sólo faltaban dos días para que él y su mascota tomaran el vuelo a su nueva vida. Pero ese no era el único detalle, nunca imagino que el destino se moviera de forma tan perfecta en sus planes. De seguro el universo le estaba recompensando por lo injusto que todo el mundo era con él.

Todavía no era capaz de creer la suerte con la que contaba, se sintió aliviado de no haber negado la invitación del chico al centro de tiro, pues ese lugar le ayudo mucho a tener todo su éxito.

Se sentía como un maniático, no dejaba de pensar en los próximos éxitos que su jugada emanaría y, por así decirlo, la frustración y daño que le causaría a las dos personas que lo arruinaron.

Waylon y Gluskin tenían cuentas que le debían y él estaría más que dispuesto de cobrárselas a Dennis, no había nada en su plan que fallara, de eso está seguro.

Ahora mismo, decidió concentrare en su camino y mirar, a la lejanía, si Trager se encontraba en el usual café al que asistían, pues ambos habían acordado el reunirse una vez que Richard terminara su jornada de trabajo. Sonrió de lado al verlo ya sentado en una de las mesas del café al exterior del local.

Jeremy llego y le dio un rápido silbido para así sentarse y mirar el pequeño menú del local, se le antojaba, ahora que lo pensaba, un fuerte café.

“Y ¿Cómo van las cosas en el hospital?... ¿qué chismes tienes?” Jeremy se estiro un poco en la silla y enfoco su mirada en Trager, quien llevaba puesto una bufanda y un gorro que escondía todo su cabello, siendo los lentes para la vista redondos lo único que resaltaba. Sonrió de lado al recordar como solía hacer bromas debido a su parecido con John Lennon con esa apariencia.

“No hay mucha novedad, contrataran a un nuevo cirujano ya que algunos se han ido, y estamos entrenando a los nuevos internos y enfermeros, a donde quiera que veas, ves sólo personas con rostros de niños… pero es lo normal al ser en parte un hospital escuela.”

Jeremy alzo un poco la ceja y se sintió algo decepcionado del relato. No iba a negarlo, extrañaba trabajar en el hospital y con las personas con las que solía llevarse bien. Incluso, extrañaba a Clementine, ella fue de las pocas cirujanas que alzo la voz ante el concejo que termino despidiéndolo.  

La extrañaría mucho ahora que lo pensaba. Antes de que se volviera neurocirujano, él sentía interés por la pediatría, sin embargo, las malas experiencias en el mismo campo lo hicieron decidir otra rama.

“Murkoff perdió la emoción… espero poder entretenerme en New York.” Jeremy saco una carcajada y miro a su amigo al instante. Pero en segundos, un camarero llego para tomar su orden e irse con rapidez para ser más eficiente.

“Te decidiste por New York, pensé que ibas a escoger Los Ángeles… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar? Amigo, ¿Por qué tan lejos?” Trager estaba sorprendido, no entendía la lógica. Imaginaba que deseaba alejarse de todo, pero le pareció muy extremo.

“Dennis estudiara en una escuela de cine ahí… quiero estar ahí…”

Trager no necesito dos segundos para atar cabos en el asunto. Le hizo una mirada acusadora y hundió sus hombros en reacción.

“Jer… ¿Es en serio? ¿Vas a continuar con eso? Pensé que te habías resignado.”

“Lo había hecho cuando no tuve otra opción que mudarme a otra ciudad… ambos seguimos en contacto por ese tiempo, pero cuando me dijo que él estudiaría en New York, yo ya no tenía dudas… debía escoger esa ciudad para completar lo que inicie. El hospital me recibió con los brazos abiertos al pedirles el empleo.”

Trager lo miro y alzo una ceja, para después deslizar una mano a su rostro. Sentía que la terquedad de Jeremy repetía el mismo ciclo de estupidez que cometió en el hospital.

“Jer, ¿Qué planeas?”

Jeremy sonrió de lado y se acercó a la mesa como si fuera a contar el más peligroso secreto de todos. Trager se juntó un poco de la misma forma para escucharlo con claridad.

“Voy a vengarme de esos dos, y lo hare con Dennis… voy a _enamorar_ al chico y a partir de ahí, iré destruyéndolos poco a poco.”

Una risa de victoria se le escapo, pero se detuvo al ver como Trager no parecía compartir su misma alegría y emoción.

“¿Qué?” Dijo Jeremy con todo el fastidio del mundo.

“Lamento ser la lluvia en tu desfile… pero, yo no creo que funcione.”

Jeremy dejo de sonreír y sintió la ira surgir un poco, odiaba el que no se le apoyara y se le diera la razón.

“¿A qué te refieres?”

La rapidez del mesero fue inmediata y una interrupción curiosa en la conversación. El café caliente fue también una excusa suficiente para realizar una pausa de sus pensamientos.

A Trager le gustaría, que su amigo aprendiera, de una vez por todas, a dejar ir lo que no puede ser suyo. No es como si Trager fuera un gran ejemplo, él tuvo su pasado y propias pasiones llenas de venganza cuando tenía a Walker en sus manos. Pero, al final, su amor por Miles pudo más que su venganza. Pero, por otro lado, entendía el enojo de Jeremy. Incluso ahora, su odio hacia Chris seguía latente.

Apreciaba a Jeremy, ambos pasaron muchas cosas juntos, tanto en amistad como profesionalmente. Compartieron gritos, lágrimas y diversiones que fortalecieron su amistad aún más.

No obstante, ese plan suyo tenía muchos agujeros.

“Bien… no creo que el chico sea tan tonto para caer en tu plan… y no crees que Gluskin sospechará… casi te rompe las costillas y la cara cuando estuvo internado… si Edward descubre que eres tú el que corteja a su hijo, creo que nuestra próxima visita será en tu funeral.”

“No necesariamente Rick… puedo mover todo para que Gluskin no se entere y cuando llegue el momento exacto, yo daré mi ataque perfecto…”

Trager no se sentía a gusto. Su amigo iba a perder demasiado, ya lo presentía.

“¿Qué pasara con el chico? ¿no consideraste eso?”

Jeremy sólo alzo la ceja e hizo una mueca de confusión.

“Él se recuperará… lo superará cuando rompamos…”

“Jer, tu plan no servirá… créeme… además, ¿Cómo sabes que el plan no te saldrá al revés?” Trager tomo un sorbo y más grande esta vez, esperaba que la cafeína le ayudara.

“No te entiendo…”

Richard se quitó las gafas, y saco un pañuelo especial para quitar lo opaco de los cristales. Siguió su conversación sin perder concentración en su limpieza.

“¿Cómo sabes que no serás tú el que caerá? ¿Cómo sabes que no serás tú el que se _enamore_?”

Jeremy hizo una mueca de enojo y ofensa ante semejante idea. Claro que eso no pasaría, él no se enamoraría de un mocoso tan ordinario y poca cosa.

“No pasara… lo tengo bajo control…”

“Como amigo, yo diría que desistas, no vas a ganar nada. Además, hay algo en los Gluskin la verdad… Una vez fue de visita a la boutique de Eddie…” Trager soltó una carcajada al recordarlo. “Sólo era una visita, y termine comprando tres trajes formales para las conferencias o salidas de noche… tenían un descuento así que logro convencerme… tiene un _carisma_ increíble… o tal vez sea su frente, es muy _hipnótica_.” Trager soltó otra carcajada más fuerte esta vez, le seguía pareciendo increíble como Gluskin logro persuadirlo para una compra.

“Dennis tiene ese _encanto_ … lo note en las pocas veces que hablamos… si quieres crear toda esta venganza, bien, hazlo, sólo te advierto que espero no salgas dañado… y, si necesitas de alguien con quien ahogar tus penas, ya conoces el bar habitual y donde encontrarme.”

Jeremy mantuvo seriedad y firmeza, que esperaba lograran convencer a su colega de su propia fortaleza e ingenio.

“No me voy a enamorar de ese chico, sólo estoy _pretendiendo_ , no voy a caer.”

“Waylon hizo lo mismo en el hospital para controlar el deliro de Gluskin y el _cayo_ por él…”

Jeremy sentía que su magnífico día estaba llegando a su fin, su amigo sí que sabía cómo romper su barrera de confort y arruinarlo todo. A lo mejor se estaba cobrando todo lo malo que él había hecho en algunas ocasiones. Fuera lo que fuera, él negó con la cabeza completamente ofendido por el comentario y con un ánimo que reflejaba la seguridad consigo mismo.

Él tenía un fuerte carácter y una barrera resistente contra el temor, él era el amo de la situación en cualquier momento.

Su _plan_ y _pretensión_ no lo llevarían al mismo camino que Waylon. Él tenía todo fijo y no se rendiría.

Waylon y Gluskin se retorcerían de dolor ante todo lo que haría.

***

¿Y bien?... ¿Qué paso en el campo de tiro?… tu cara no miente, cuando nos separamos, los encontramos juntos antes de que los salváramos del otro equipo.”

Dennis soltó una carcajada y desvió la mirada, quiso beber un poco de su café caliente para distraerse la aceleración de su corazón.

Ahora mismo, ambos estaban en el centro comercial de la _calle 16_ , estaban caminado por el pavimento del exterior rodeado de árboles decorativos y de algunas personas, entre ellas, familias y parejas.

“No fue mucho… sólo… nosotros…” Dennis no soportaba la vergüenza del recuerdo y la pena al tener a su mejor amigo inspeccionarle el rostro.

Aunque fuera seleccionado como uno de los mejores actores en la escuela, no podía ocultarles sus verdaderos sentimientos a las personas cercanas a su vida.

“No puede ser… ¡Oh Dios! ¡¿En serio?!... Tienes que decirme que hicieron ¡cuéntame!”  Steven ahora lo tenía sujeto por los brazos y lo tenía mirando cara a cara. Su rostro estaba lleno de ilusión e interés.

“Amigo, no fue tan grande… fue…” Dennis se quedó perdido al recordarlo.

Como estaba predicho aquel día, todos decidieron dividirse en equipos de cuatro contra cuatro. Jeremy, Dennis, Steven y Carl, un chico de intercambio de Portland, harían un equipo. Mientras que Billy, Murphy, James y Albert harían otro.

Las reglas eran simples, nada de golpes físicos con las armas y cero disparos en la cabeza, rodillas y zonas cercanas a la ingle. Cualquier rompimiento con esas reglas, llevaba a el resultado de ser expulsado del lugar.

En sí, lo que a Dennis le fascinaba no era la diversión y camaradería que estaba llevando ese día, sino lo dulce y protector que Jeremy era en todo momento con él. El cirujano no dejaba de protegerlo y ayudarle a que diera disparos más precisos. Tal vez sonaría extraño, pero para él, la sesión de tiro fue una de las experiencias más _románticas_ que haya tenido. Cada vez que conversaban, Dennis descubría más aspectos sobre él, tanto en ideas y acciones pasadas que lo hacían brillar más y más. Pero, lo anterior no fue lo de mayor peso, sus respiraciones se volvieron nerviosas al enterarse de que ambos estarían en la misma ciudad, ya que Jeremy encontró trabajo en la ciudad en donde curiosamente, él y sus amigos se dirigirían.

Inclusive, el doctor le confeso que la mayoría de su familia vivía ahí. Ahora que lo pensaba, le daba curiosidad conocer a sus parientes. Pero ya habría tiempo en otra ocasión, ahora mismo estaba ideando una excusa para salir de casa y despedirse de él en el aeropuerto.

Se sentía algo tonto con la sola idea, el usar la palabra _novio_ ahora.

“Fue increíble… antes de que el otro equipo nos atacara, nosotros conversamos… él… él me dijo.” Su rostro empezó a calentarse, con las imágenes en su cabeza. “… me dijo que yo le _gustaba_ … pero que se mudaría… al principio me deprimí… pero, todo cambio cuando le confesé a donde me dirigía yo también… Jeremy también se mudara a New York. Así que me dijo que, una vez que yo llegara, lo buscara…”

“¡Wow!... Amigo, ¿ya es oficial entonces?”

Dennis lo miro con una sonrisa tímida mientras asentía, sintiendo su ardor aumentar a cada segundo al ver la potente mirada de su amigo.

Steven dio un grito de victoria y se sintió alegre internamente al darse cuenta de que su plan en el lugar funcionó a la perfección. No era coincidencia que cuando se dividieran en parejas para tener una victoria más rápida, Dennis y Jeremy fueran un par.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Dennis habrá confesado esto a su padre? El señor Gluskin siempre tenía un carácter especial desde su punto de vista, pero no era tan grave como para declararlo el peor padre del mundo, en ocasiones, a Steven le hubiera gustado que su propio padre fuera tan abierto en sentimientos como Edward. Sabía que _envidiar_ no traía nada bueno, pero eran constantes las ocasiones en las que envidiaba a Dennis por el padre tan cariñoso que tenía.

“Oye, ¿se lo dijiste a tu padre?”

Dennis detuvo la caminata y miro al suelo en seguida, Steven dejaría de caminar al dejar de sentir la compañía y figura del chico seguirle. Se le acerco un poco mientras tomaba su café caliente para ganar un poco de calor.

“No… no es el momento para soltarle esta bomba… pero creo que, de mis padres, Waylon es el que sospecha más.”

“¿Qué te hace pensar eso?”

Dennis saco un suspiro y bebió un poco de café para tener valor en reflexionar lo sucedido.

“Waylon fue el que me recogió cuando me quede con Jeremy… además, me ha hecho varias preguntas, no son tan directas, pero, en el fondo trata de saber si me gusta o si ando con alguien.”

“Sí amigo, recuerdo esa noche, casi me dabas un susto de muerte debo añadir… ya sabes cómo se ha puesto la ciudad estos días, pensamos que algo malo te había sucedido.”

Dennis sintió algo de culpa ahora, Steven no se merecía que le guardara secretos, pero sentía que su amigo le daría la misma opinión que Frank y su abuela tenían en esa ocasión, pues en otras veces, su amigo le daba la razón a su padre.

“No quería preocuparlos… perdóname amigo, sólo quería estar solo ese día.”

“Estas perdonado, sólo… prométeme que tendrás cuidado… además, no estás solo, yo y los chicos estamos aquí… sobre todo tu familia.”

Steven paso su único brazo libre por los hombros de su amigo y lo acerco de forma que pudiera darle un abrazo. Las risas tan melodiosas de Dennis animaron el ambiente mientras empezaban su caminata de nuevo.

Dennis se sentía muy feliz en realidad, en unos días, él y sus compañeros viajarían a otra escuela. Aprenderían de los mejores y quien sabe, tal vez tendrían la oportunidad de participar en el mundo del cine, ya que había publicaciones de varios alumnos que explicaban su experiencia al participar como extras en las series o películas, ya que había ocasiones en las que ellos eran invitados a integrarse en audiciones cada vez que se diera el chance. Además, tenía la fortuna de contar con una linda familia, con dos padres y un tío maravilloso. Y, sobre todo, se sentía triunfador en el amor, ya que Jeremy correspondía sus sentimientos.

Entre algunos chistes por parte de Steven, ambos se quedaron en silencio al presenciar a un avión tomando su rumbo a la lejanía, dejándose llevar por el sonido tan fuerte y algo agónico del transporte al moverse.

Nada podía detenerlos ahora, de eso estaban seguros.

 ***

Waylon estaba hecho pedazos laboralmente hablando. Entre reanimaciones, curaciones de heridas y aceleraciones al volante de la ambulancia, el joven paramédico mantenía en cada momento su cariño y firmeza en las situaciones. En varios casos, llegaba a conmoverse por los familiares y parejas que terminaban en lágrimas al ver a sus seres amados en el hospital. En algunos casos lograban ser salvados y con sólo una recuperación dentro del lugar, pero, durante sus rondas de trabajo, los tres también experimentaban la frustración al no poder hacer nada ante un paciente con heridas y traumas tan prolongados. Sentía mucha ansiedad y un dolor en el estómago al ver los cuerpos inmóviles y pálidos, siendo así el llanto y maldiciones de las familias la única música de fondo. 

Despejo ese lado de su trabajo un poco y se dirigió a pediatría para visitar a sus atesorados niños.

Parte del grupo infantil que siempre lo abrazaba, ya había sido reducido a sólo cinco niños, los demás, habían salido del hospital con éxito y sin problemas después de su cirugía.

Siempre el primero en llegar y a literalmente lanzársele encima, era el pequeño Pyro.

Cada vez que eso pasaba, Waylon le daba un fuerte abrazo casi hasta asfixiarlo, gesto que realizaba con todos los niños para que no sintieran celos.

Ninguno de ellos dudo y jalo a Waylon al salón de juegos para tener un integrante más. Waylon sería el villano del hospital y los niños serían los super héroes.

Pyro tenía su figura de acción regalada por Eddie y una niña tenía una barbie dentista. Los demás chicos, usaban figuras de Max Steel y otros jugaban con muñecos de peluche.

La sesión de juegos fue muy entretenida en realidad, muchos gritos y risas se les escapaban mientras Waylon los agarraba y los atacaba con el uso de cosquillas.

Verlos y escuchar sus risas, era como un calmante en sus estresantes días, tanto ellos, como los demás pacientes en el hospital le hacían extrañar sus rutinas como enfermero.

Ahora mismo, quería recargar su energía con una visita programada con su novio, quien, según él, tenía programada una cita especial para él.

Cuando llego a la boutique, fue recibido por los fuertes brazos de Eddie, seguido de un apasionante beso en los labios, como si no se hubieran visto en días. Le impresionaba como parecía que jamás se cansaría de tanto amor día tras día. También, fue muy grande su sorpresa al enterarse de que un viejo amigo de Eddie, el cual era fotógrafo, le había pedido permiso para usar su establecimiento como espacio para una sesión de fotografías históricas. En unos días por la tarde, varios clientes vendrían a la boutique para tener su sesión de fotos.

Incluso, su novio le confeso que había invitado a Billy y a Norah para una sesión gratis.

Una sonrisa cruzo en sus labios al saber que vería a la pareja de nuevo. El trabajo de Billy en el psiquiátrico local lo tenía siempre ocupado, eso y las atenciones dedicadas a su mujer, ya que estaba a cuatro meses para dar a luz.

Pero lo primero era lo primero, Waylon necesitaba darse una ducha para estar limpio y presentable para este día.

Las calientes gotas que lo rodearon de inmediato relajaron sus músculos y cuello como si fuera un masaje, Waylon no pudo evitar mover el cuello y cerrar los ojos mientras pasaba el jabón rosado por su cuerpo.

Se concentro tanto en su propios pensamientos y relajación que ni siquiera sintió la puerta del baño abrirse.

Se asusto un poco al ver a Eddie en la entrada del cancel, con una toalla azul sujeta alrededor de su cintura.

Una sonrisa se le escapo al ver a Eddie de esa manera.

“¿Te importa se me uno?”

Un ardor instantáneo llego a él mientras miraba lo que sus ojos le permitían, siendo las piernas y el torso desnudo de su pareja. Sin duda, sus pectorales tan bien formados eran en donde su concentración permanecía por más tiempo.

“Por supuesto.” Una risa nerviosa se le escapo mientras sentía el gran cuerpo posicionarse en su espalda.

Waylon continuo disimuladamente con el tallado de su cuerpo mientras que Eddie miraba hacia arriba y dejaba que las gotas de la regadera tocaron su rostro y perfecto cuerpo por completo.

El rubio no podía evitar su sonrisa de lado, ya que era la primera vez que ambos hacían esto juntos y que sus cuerpos desnudos eran tan visibles. Normalmente, cuando tenían relaciones, la iluminación de sus habitaciones era muy poca, no es como si la ocuparan en realidad, pero ahora, podía verlo por completo, al igual que en su primera vez en el hospital cuando trataba de bañarlo. Ese momento en el que su Eddie lo había acorralado y trataba de que ambos hicieran el amor.

Pero esta vez era real. Su dulce novio lo reconocía y consentía el suave tacto.

“Déjame ayudarte a tallar tu espalda.”

Waylon estaba más que deseoso por seguir, sin dudarlo, él se volteó con una sonrisa y acerco su espalda a centímetros de Eddie, sintió un escalofrió agradable al sentir el pene de su compañero rosarle en su piel.

“Lo siento… en verdad.” Dijo Eddie sin detener la limpieza en la suave espalda, a veces le impresionaba la suavidad similar a la porcelana que el rubio tenía.

“¿Um? ¿Por qué?” Waylon volteo un poco de forma que mirara el hombro de Eddie, no podía verlo por completo, pero deseaba que su pareja entendiera que le estaba poniendo atención.

“Fui algo vulgar cuando estuve internado… siento que abuse de ti de cierta forma.”

Waylon saco una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza. Sin duda, su Ed jamás dejaría de sentirse culpable.

“No es abuso si es consensual… eso sí, me ponías en una situación incómoda, pero, no me arrepiento… de poco a poco fui conociéndote mejor.”

Eddie lo abrazo por detrás y sin ninguna intención de dejarlo ir. Waylon, en cambio, gimió en sorpresa al sentir el miembro por completo en sus muslos. Ya sentía el calor y emoción formándose como olas en él.

“Cuando recordé lo que paso, sólo veía escenarios borrosos… algunos eran claros y otros no tanto… como me gustaría recordar todo… saber lo que hicimos… recordar a Norah y a Billy…”

Waylon coloco sus manos en los brazos de Eddie y les dio un fuerte apretón. Eddie empezó a besar su cuello a pesar de la corriente de agua que los bañaba.

“Una parte de mi te quería… una parte de mí no pudo olvidarte… olvide poco de los días, pero no te olvide a ti Waylon… yo no quiero olvidarte jamás.”

“Jamás pasara Ed… sabes, yo te hice una promesa antes de que te hicieran la cirugía si tu llegaras a olvidarme… y planeo cumplirla… jamás voy a dejarte.”

Era verdad, cada palabra y cada sonrisa llena de alegría y promesa, Waylon jamás se rendiría ante la felicidad que la buena suerte le había traído, a la estabilidad que lo curaba de poco a poco de su viejo yo.

Lo amaba tanto, no quería dejarlo jamás, su amor por Eddie era tan grande que incluso lo asustaba, no sabía que haría si él lo dejara, si por algún azar del destino, Eddie decidiera dejarlo. Su corazón no lo soportaría.

Tal idea era uno de sus temores y dolores en el pecho frecuente.

Eddie es un maravilloso ser humano, ya eran varias las ocasiones en las que mujeres y hombres se le acercaban a Eddie por algo más que un consejo de vestimenta. Waylon siempre notaba las miradas de pies a cabeza que todo el mundo le daba.

A veces se reía internamente al ver como Eddie los rechazaba, pues su novio no tenía ojos para nadie más. Se sentía muy poderoso cada vez que eso ocurría.

Eddie pareció notar su preocupación, ya que lo acorralo un poco en la baldosa fría de la pared y comenzó a darle besos en gran parte de su rostro, con el fin de que pudiera despertarlo de sus problemas.

Waylon, en reacción, sujeto sus brazos con un poco de fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojos. Se dejo llevar por esos besos junto a la adrenalina que el agua y el momento provocaban en su cuerpo.

Ambos sentían algo en común, para ellos, las frases de amor no llegaban a ser suficientes, los dos planeaban que el amor corporal podría expresar lo que su llama no podía dejar en claro en palabras.

Eddie, sin dejar de sostener un lado de su rostro, deslizo su mano libre por la cintura de Waylon, empezando a dirigirla a su suave muslo y entrepierna, para después alzarla con lentitud de forma que su pie quedara en el aire y que una de sus piernas rodeara su cadera.  

Waylon estaba muy deseoso, incluso levantaría su otra pierna para abrazarlo y darle una entrada segura por completo, pero no quería acelerar las cosas y lucir desesperado.

Se sentía tan mal por dejarse llevar tano y no mantener su compostura, le daba pena el ser tan _atrevido_ durante el sexo. Pero, no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo reaccionaba siempre de esta manera ante Eddie. Es definitivamente un hecho que nadie más seria capaz de darle tanto placer como su pareja. De eso estaba seguro.

Le asustaba un poco, literalmente se sentía como un esclavo, siendo Eddie su único dueño y amo.

“¿Ansioso? Yo también.” Eddie se dirigió a su cuello y le dio una mordida, para después besarlo en los labios y morder el labio inferior. Ambos amaban interactuar así, usando esa peculiar mezcla entre el dolor y el placer, que sólo ayudaba a despertar una enorme pasión. Pero ahora mismo, todo parecía indicar que Eddie trataba de marcarlo como suyo al dejar marcas obviamente claras.

“¿Por ti? Yo siempre lo estaré.” Su cuerpo tenía un ardor que no podía ser detenido, incluso ahora el agua fría le hacían incrementar un poco sus espasmos. Y más aún con el dedo invasor dentro de él.

La sensación iba en aumento y sus manos se enfocaron en sostener lo que le permitían, siendo su húmedo y suave cabello lo que captara su atención. Adoraba tener ese bello rostro tan cerca del suyo, amaba sentir las caricias cada vez y las palabras llenas de amor y promesa que le hacían ver que todo era real, que habría verdadera felicidad en su presente y futuro.

Ambos ya no podían contener la abrazadora pasión en sus cuerpos, Waylon, con toda lo confianza del momento, coloco la única pierna faltante para abrazar el atractivo cuerpo a su disposición. Para Eddie, el cambio de posición no le hacían perder el equilibrio por completo, como si fuera una pluma, él sostuvo a Waylon por las piernas y lo apoyo en la fría baldosa del baño.

Eddie miro a los hermosos ojos del enfermero y podía ver el brillo de humedad en su mirada, la iluminación causaba un resplandor en sus ojos, así como sus hombros y el estómago.

Waylon era el ser humano más hermoso y era suyo, sólo suyo.

La comprensión de esa idea lo emociono aún más, siendo lo necesario para que tomara la iniciativa en su unión.

No iba mentir, se sentía asustado de tratar con esa nueva posición, más aún al escuchar un pequeño grito de dolor por parte del joven.

“Estoy bien… sigue.” Waylon lo amaba demasiado, lo atesoraba por ser siempre el hombre tan cuidadoso y protector. Inclusive, deslizo sus dedos por su cabello húmedo y desordenado con el fin de darle tranquilidad y una manera de continuar con su camino en su completa unión.

Para ese instante, Waylon ya no podía mirar a su pareja, la vergüenza de la nueva postura y de tener cara a cara a Eddie le impedían que abriera los ojos. Y más ahora al sentir los suaves y lentos empujes que buscaban evitar cualquier herida o rasgadura interior. Era una pena que el rubio no pensara lo mismo, pues empezó a embestir con algo de fuerza y a darle así un mensaje de que no se contuviera. Eddie era muy fuerte y Waylon sabía que se estaba conteniendo.

“ _Se siente tan bien… jamás podre sentirme así con nadie más... con nadie.”_ Pensaba para sí mismo mientras gemina en cada embiste.

_“Te amo… Eddie, te amo tanto.”_

Algo pareció romperse en Waylon. Su tono de voz era mucho más ansioso y desesperado que antes, casi como si su vida dependiera de ello.

“Eddie, más… _sí_ … _más fuerte_.” Los sonidos de sus movimientos y del agua cayendo eran completamente tóxicos ante sus oídos, casi como una melodía establecida que sólo reforzaba su expresión y la realidad de su amor.

Eddie perdió todo control ante el propio permiso y los gemidos del joven, llegó incluso a preguntarse como hubiera sido su escenario, si Waylon hubiera aceptado ese primer momento intimo en la situación. Ahora que lo pensaba, ambos hubieran sentido vergüenza.

“Te amo Eddie… nunca me dejes.”

“Cuanto… ¿Cuánto me amas?” Pregunto con la voz entrecortada, ya completamente perdido por el placer que obtenía al acelerar sus empujes y con envestidas que se aseguraba de dar en lo más profundo de Waylon.

El joven no podía pensar con claridad, tanto él como Eddie se enfocaban en el maravilloso acto. Waylon deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, que el placer no acabara, que siguiera por siempre en ese limbo y con el hombre que más amaba. Era como si lo demás no importara, sólo quería saciar y gozar de su unión por siempre. Él incluso se movió un poco de forma que pudiera sentir el embiste con más intensidad, para así ser golpeado en un punto en especial que le daba olas de placer.

“Dímelo.” Ordeno de nuevo con una voz algo ansiosa y con sus ojos cerrados que mantenía ocultos en el hombro de su perfecta pareja.

“Mucho… te amo mucho… si tú me dejaras… no sabría qué hacer.”

Eddie detuvo sus empujes y le sonrió de forma comprensiva, pero con seguridad en su rostro.

“Jamás te dejaría cariño… jamás dudes eso.” Y era verdad, él quería que estuviera aquí para siempre, que jamás rompieran su relación, que, sin importar las adversidades, ambos mantuvieran su fuerte amor y confianza el uno del otro.

Como le gustaría que ambos pudieran hacer un juramento para toda la vida.

“Eddie…” Dijo con su voz quebrada al escuchar las dulces palabras y el orgasmo a punto de llegar.

Al abrazarlo por los hombros, deposito su rostro en uno de ellos, sintiendo las lágrimas brotarle de sus ojos, pero él mismo desconocía si el llanto era por la felicidad de tener a alguien que lo hacía sentir tan amado y el centro del mundo, o si se debía al exquisito placer y cercanía al orgasmo.

Fuera lo que fuera, sus respiraciones y peticiones para que continuara con sus empujes, lograron que él llegara y gimiera al sentir el semen de Eddie en lo profundo de su ser.

Aunque ellos habían terminado, Eddie no dejaba de sostener sus piernas.

“Mio… eres mío _cariño_ … mío.”

El rubio lo miro a los ojos y se perdió en esas lagunas azules. Lo beso de inmediato y dejo que su lengua explorara una vez más. Ambos parecían tan perdidos, el tiempo, los problemas el cansancio parecían no existir cuando estaban juntos, pero el rubio sabía que, en todo paraíso, uno debía despertar.

“Tú también eres mío Eddie… por siempre… wow, nunca lo había hecho en esta posición… eres increíble.” Sin contenerse, se acercó al rostro de Eddie y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

“Experimentaremos más de ahora en adelante… hay muchas otras formas que me gustaría tratar.”

Entre risitas y al darle fin a la ducha que dejaron pendiente, ambos salieron del baño sin separarse el uno del otro. Eddie no dejaba de abrazar al joven enfermero y a darle besos en la frente y mejillas.

Tuvieron suerte de que la cama de Eddie estuviera a pasos cruzando el pasillo. El pelinegro no se contuvo y empujo a Waylon a su cama, no sin antes poner seguro a su puerta y mirar a la ventana y sentir alivio al ver las persianas sueltas.

Waylon se rio un poco y deslizo la toalla azul por la cama, rebelando una vez más su cuerpo desnudo. Eddie sintió los mismos ánimos y dejo que su toalla cayera al suelo. En pasos lentos, se acercó a la cama y se puso encima del joven para darle un apasionante beso.

“Creo que tengo fuerza para otra ronda.”

“No perdamos tiempo entonces… yo también te mostrare nuevas formas.” Waylon se dejó llevar por el momento y deseó perderse de nuevo en el limbo.

Sin embargo, su celular empezó a sonar de forma sorpresiva. Lo tomo sin dejar de manosear a su pareja y lo alejo al darse cuenta de que era una emergencia.

Andrew era el que lo estaba llamando.     

Eddie lo miro con cierta frustración, se acercó a su novio y lo abrazo por detrás como si intentara distraerlo de la llamada, pero empezó a detenerse al ver el rostro de seriedad al darse cuenta de que su novio mostraba preocupación genuina.

No le gustaba esa mirada, al parecer algo malo había pasado. 

“Ed, es una emergencia, Frank… Frank está en el hospital, en Murkoff.”

Eddie se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a Waylon, aún desnudo y con las gotas en su cabello cayendo hacia sus enormes pectorales.

“¡¿Que le paso?! ¡¿Esta bien?!” Su voz llena de desesperación rompió un poco el ambiente del cuarto, le hacía recordar un poco al Eddie sin control del que tenía que hacerse cargo en el hospital.

“No parece nada grave, pero Andrew me dijo que es posible que lo pongan en cirugía.”

Eddie sentía mucho temor a pesar de que no había peligro, nunca imagino que Frank pudiera estar en problemas de ese tipo, algo como eso nunca había pasado, era verdad que en otras situaciones su amigo ya había sufrido de ligeras lesiones, como alguna fractura en las piernas, dedos o brazos que requerían de un yeso o férula, pero, era la primera vez que tenía temor por su mejor amigo al escuchar la palara _cirugía_ , Frank jamás había entrado a una.

Era urgente, tenía que avisar de lo sucedido.

Cuando termino de colocarse su ropa interior y pantalones, empezó a llamar a su hijo sin ningún resultado, intento de nuevo, pero sin éxito. Eddie estaba tan absorto de su cabello mojado que no le dio importancia cuando las gotas de agua empezaron a caer en su pectoral y pantalón, su novio noto eso y acerco su toalla para atrapar la humedad de su cabello.

“Es extraño, mi hijo no responde…” Eddie seguía mirando a su celular y a la imagen de perfil que tenia de su niño. A lo mejor estaba ocupado o el ruido de las calles no lo dejaban escuchar, decidió no preocuparse de inmediato y se permitió esperar un poco más.

“Bien… le escribiré un mensaje… tal vez nos alcance después.”

Waylon sonrió y se sintió orgulloso de Eddie por tanto progreso, adoraba estas situaciones y avances en las personas que más amaba.

Era extraño decirlo, pero tal vez jamás dejaría de verlo como al paciente que debía cuidar. Despejo un poco sus pensamientos y mostro su apoyo con un cariñoso apretón de manos.

Al llegar al carro de Eddie, Waylon empezó a mandarle mensajes de texto a su amigo para saber más detalles.

Ambos, con el sol ya restregándose en su rostro y con un cielo tan azul y sin nubes, siguieron su rumbo con un poco de velocidad y tensión. Ambos esperaban que Frank no tuviera nada serio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que aún me siguen, apoyan y comentan, ustedes me han dado mucho ánimo y me han llenado de consejos todo este tiempo para mejorar mi historia y mi forma de escribir, como me gustaría darles un abrazo a cada uno de ustedes por seguir aquí.   
> Como en cada capítulo, ¡No duden en comentar y decirme lo que piensan!


End file.
